COMPRO TU AMOR
by Kary-chan
Summary: 01x02 AU. ¿Que tan peligrosa puede ser una mirada?... ¿puede llegar el amor a travez de esta?... si dices que tu amor es tan poderoso... ¿la amarías a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar de que ella es él?... vamos... hiciste todo por su amor... incluso comprarla...
1. Acto 1

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
Por Kary-chan.  
  
ACTO 1.  
  
¿Como puedo comenzar a relatar mi historia? primero debería decir que mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, hijo de la prestigiosa y de buena posición económica familia Maxwell... Es 1830, era en la que solo importa el buen nombre de una familia y el dinero, en el que el pensamiento de los que no son de la "alta" quedan descartados, era donde el racismo y el machismo están muy presentes.  
  
Y yo, lamentablemente, nací en esta era. Nací en una noche de tormenta, donde lamentablemente, el medico o alguna matrona no pudo llegar a atender el parto de mi madre, así pues, despues de tenerme junto a un gran sufrimiento y una gran fiebre quedo un poco mal de sus capacidades mentales, a tal grado de que cuando fue un varón el que tuvo lo rechazo... ella quería a una niña... así formaría a su preciosa y perfecta familia.... el segundo varón... fue tal su estado de esquizofrenia al ver que había dado a luz a un varón, que mi padre, con afán de calmarla, había dicho que no era varón si no niña... y así fui criado.  
  
Claro, todos los sirvientes viven bajo el juramento de no decir a nadie lejos de la casa grande, ni el pueblo que yo soy varón, y no una dulce y delicada niña.  
  
Mi padre al principio creyó que despues de un tiempo mi madre recuperaría un poco la razón, y yo podría ser criado como el segundo hijo de la familia, pero no fue así.  
  
En la casa todos, inclusive mi hermano Traize me dicen Di... Duo es nombre de varón.... , la señorita Di... ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre cometió un error al darle la razón a mi madre.. al no quererla hacer ni ver sufrir y decirle tal mentira... pero de pequeño... no me importaba.  
  
Disfrutaba que todos me trataran con tanta amabilidad y delicadeza... todo lo que pedía todo me era dado, en mi tierna infancia no me daba cuenta de que no era normal que yo, siendo un hombre vistiera con aquellos abultados y grandes vestidos, y mi cabellera fuera demasiado larga. Pero repito, en aquel tiempo no me importaba.  
  
Fue cuando llego la adolescencia que todo me pareció demasiado... yo era un varón, por lo tanto quería actuar como tal, salir a donde me placiera sin necesidad de compañía, pues si a una señorita "decente" se le ve sola es catalogada como de mala calaña. Ejercer mi derecho... pues solo los hombres tiene derecho en esta era, las mujeres son tomadas como un cero a la izquierda, al igual que los pobres y bastardos, en esta sociedad.  
  
Pero, un día decidí ejercer ese derecho, tendría máximo doce años en ese entonces, tome algo de la antigua ropa de mi hermano, que por suerte me calzo a la perfección, ate mi cabello en una trenza ocultándola en la camisa y un sombrero de paja pues es mal visto si algún hombre trae el cabello tan largo como el de una mujer, me vi en el espejo de mi habitación, escape de la casa, hacia el campo y hacia el pueblo .  
  
Era tal mi libertad que me sentí tan abrumado, podría ir a donde me pareciera, corrí por todo el campo, me comporte como yo antes había visto comportarse a los hijos de las sirvientas en la casa. Pero, en mi carrera disfrutando de tal libertad me tope con alguien, choque y fui a dar con el suelo, al levantar la mirada, mire horrorizado como me miraba mi hermano, ahí mismo mi alto y siempre imponente hermano estaba frente a mi.  
  
-her...- callé, no estaba seguro si me había reconocido, pero al levantarme por la camisa, con demasiada facilidad y acercarme a su cara me dijo -que crees que haces aquí Duo?-  
  
-Bájalo Traize- le dijo con voz pausada mi padre, quien me veía con una profunda tristeza -tiene derecho....-  
  
-Su derecho es estar en casa... tejiendo o haciendo otra cosa como las "mujercitas" de su edad- comento al bajarme al suelo.  
  
Fue en ese entonces que esas palabras me calaron fondo y en mi alma, fue cuando me canse de que las cosas fueran así -no soy una mujer!- grite, mas mi padre me tomo por el hombro e indico que subiera al caballo, al parecer me había visto correr por el campo cuando regresaban de un viaje a la hacienda.  
  
-Duo... sabes que ya es demasiado tarde para decirle al mundo que eres un hombre... ese escándalo...-  
  
-acabaría con el buen nombre de la familia- termino mi hermano -y ese escándalo acabaría de volver loca a nuestra madre.-  
  
Apreté los nudillos con fuerza... así que... por el buen nombre... yo debería de enfrentar las consecuencias, yo debería de pagar los errores y miedos de mis padres.  
  
-No se... por que le importa mas el buen nombre de la familia que su propio hijo!!- le dije con rabia a mi padre en cuanto entramos a la casa, mi padre me abrazo con cariño, y fue la primera vez en toda mi corta vida que lo vi llorar.  
  
-Tienes todo el derecho y razón para odiarme por siempre Duo- dijo mirando mi cara.... yo... no pude seguir odiándolo despues de verlo llorar por mi, solo baje la cabeza y susurre débilmente -no lo odio padre-  
  
-Pero Di?¡- pregunto mi madre cuando entro a recibir a mi padre y me vio vestido como lo que tal era -que haces con esas fachas, ve a tu cuarto a bañarte y ponerte ropa decente niña!-  
  
La mira... a ella... tampoco debía odiarla... y mas por que... ni siquiera se daba cuenta en que mundo vivía...  
  
-Si madre- conteste y entre corriendo a mi habitación, me quede buen rato sumergido en el agua... desde que había cumplido doce años me bañaba yo solo, ya no venían las sirvientas a tallar (con tanta fuerza que la verdad dolía) mi cuerpo sin dejarme mover un dedo... en parte lo agradecía... el ritual del baño se volvía parte de mi única intimidad..  
  
Pero esas escapadas no fueron las únicas, escape muchos mas veces, solo que por la noche, y vestido como todo un caballero en lugar de ropa simple de campesino (que había agarrado la primera vez y por lo tanto fui mas obvio, pues era raro ver a un campesino con mis facciones)  
  
Me sorprendió ver que el pueblo por la noche eran tan diferente, mas lleno de vida que en la tarde, y también me sorprendió ver que no le era indiferente a las mujeres que pasaban por mi lado.  
  
Así vivía una doble vida...  
  
Nunca mencione a Wufei, hijo de una de las criadas de la casa, y con el único varón que se me permitía jugar, le divertía el saber que yo aun siendo chico vestía como chica, fue mi mejor amigo... fue mi primer amor....  
  
Su cabello era negro como el carbón, al igual que sus ojos con una astucia en ellos que se veía a cien metros de distancia, su piel era blanca, por lo que también lo hacían sobresalir, y ser medio aceptado de estar siempre en la casa grande.  
  
Y el me correspondía... claro que cuando nos encontraron una vez, en el jardín besándonos mi hermano se horrorizo... mi querido e hipócrita hermano.. solo cuando le convenía me trataba como chico... a el lo molieron a palos... y gracias a la intervención de mi padre yo no tuve el mismo destino.  
  
Llore con pesar su partida, pero no se fue del todo de mi vida, me mandaba cartas contándome que hacia, cuanto me extrañaba, y cuando estaba cerca.  
  
Mi padre no dijo nada al saber que me había enamorado de un chico, solo como siempre que sabia que algo me lastimaba o me hacia infeliz me abrazaba, y unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, me decía que me amaba y que pasara lo que pasara yo seria su hijo... y de nuevo repetía que tenia derecho a odiarlo... y yo, secando sus lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa le decía que no lo odiaba.  
  
Oh cuantos sueños truncados habían en mi vida... mi naturaleza exploradora y curiosa era opacado por el velo de ser "mujer", tenia que ser tierna, seria, recatada... toda una farsa de mi verdadero yo, un yo juguetón, alegre y demasiado hablador.  
  
El me iba a librar de ese engaño, huiríamos en cuanto yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad... huiríamos lejos, donde nadie me conociera y pudiera ser el y no ella.  
  
-Solo espero que me sigas amando cuando eso pase- dice la ultima de sus cartas... ese plan aun no ha quedado descartado.. el vendrá... y por fin... podré ser libre de esta farsa. Y así... entre engaños y mentiras han transcurrido diecisiete años de mi vida....  
  
Una chica de largos cabellos castaños miraba, mientras apretaba con fuerza un pedazo de papel azul entre sus brazos a las estrellas por la ventana de su balcón, su camisón largo blanco acentuaba la rara belleza de la chica, suspiro levemente y procedió a pagar las velas que iluminaban su habitación... mientras tanto... habría que seguir con la farsa, pues esa bella chica, era en realidad un hermoso chico que tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer en el tiempo y circunstancias equivocadas.  
  
Por la mañana fue despertada por los toquidos en su puerta.  
  
-Pase- contesto colocándose la bata.... hecho innecesario pero que ya formaban parte de su vida. Entro un chico alto, fornido, de ojos azules y pelo castaño, un poco mas claro que el de el, entro abriendo el closet y sacando uno de sus mejores vestidos.  
  
-Vístete... pronto iremos a misa- le dijo secamente mientras le daba la ropa, a veces Duo creía que lo veía con burla, y como si el se sintiera mas superior que el mismo.  
  
-En un momento bajo...- dijo mirándolo también con furia... si pudiera le partiría la cara en un segundo... apretó con furia su puño... solo tendría que esperar un año mas... y se iría de la casa... su madre ya no le importaba... había descubierto que su enfermedad mental solo había sido pasajera y ahora era totalmente conciente de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en esa casa... mas lo único, como a toda la sociedad en el mundo que le importaba, era lo que pensarían los demás... las habladurías de al gente.  
  
Solo le pesaba dejar a su padre... mas el sabia que su anciano padre comprendería el de por que huía...  
  
Al estarse cambiando entro Nata con la cara de evidente angustia... Nata era la madre de su joven amante, su rostro se ilumino al ver que traía celosamente guardada otra carta de Wufei entre sus ropas, ahora Duo comprendía el porque lucia tan nerviosa la señora, Duo fue a cerrar sus puertas con llaves.  
  
-Joven Di.... si nos descubren...- sollozo la mujer.  
  
-No te preocupes Nata... pronto tu y yo nos reuniremos con Wufei, y ya nadie podrá hacer nada- sonrio Duo y le indico que le entregara la carta.  
  
La desdoblo con emoción y comenzó a leer, de pronto un grito leve salió de sus labios, un grito de emoción y de nerviosismo. -Wufei esta en el pueblo... dice que me vera al terminar la misa de hoy...- le dijo a Nata que lo veía con cara asustada... pero las palabras de Duo no la calmaron si no que la asustaron mas.  
  
-Ay niña... joven Di- se corrigió al ver la mirada de desagrado de Duo al decirle niña, sabia que aunque toda la casa grande le dijera así, el odiaba eso. -si descubren a Wufei... lo van a mandar a fusilar!-  
  
-No lo descubrirán... ya te dije estate tranquila- dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar el estorboso vestido, no sabia por que debía de usar corsé si no le era necesario...  
  
Salieron a la iglesia, Duo quiso que Nata los acompañara, pero su hermano lo veía con cara de que sospechaba que algo tramaba.  
  
-Te sucede algo, hermano?- pregunto Duo fingiendo solo un poco al voz, por fortuna no la tenia tan gruesa.  
  
-No nada...- le contesto apartando la mirada de el.  
  
-Padre, yo me quedare en el pueblo-  
  
-Espero que no para perder de nuevo dinero en ese bar de mala calaña- le regaño el señor Maxwell, un hombre de edad avanzada, su pelo castaño entrecano con una barba de candado también un poco entrecana, su cara parecía ya cansada de todo, pero sus ojos unos ojos azules mostraban todo el coraje que ese cuerpo aun tenia.  
  
-No padre..-  
  
-Por que no es necesario que te recuerde que la hacienda ya no esta produciendo nada, y no estamos como para darnos el lujo de patrocinarte esos caprichos.-  
  
-Por dios... no digas eso, quien te escuchara podría decir que somos pobres- le dijo en un tono de alarma y regaño la señora Maxwell, una mujer delgada, muy delgada, y demacrada, sus pelo aun seguía siendo castaño oscuro, y sus ojos tan bellos como en su juventud, ojos violetas, ojos que había heredado su hijo menor.  
  
-Es cierto mujer... si seguimos así no tendremos siquiera para la dote de Di...-  
  
-Mi... dote?- dote? la dote era lo que daban las muchachas casaderas al que seria su próximo marido pero el...  
  
-Perdona hijo... lo olvide- dijo ofreciendo una disculpa su padre.  
  
-Calla! que pasaría si te escuchan decirle así a Di? se hablaría de nosotros por toda una década.- volvió a chillar su madre  
  
-Calma mujer!.... pero te repito Traize, si me entero que tu madre ha empeñado otras de sus joyas para salvarte el pellejo, juro por el nombre de nuestra familia que de desheredare!-  
  
-Bien padre...- masculló el hijo mayor.  
  
Pese a que Duo estaba nervioso trataba de aparentar calma, solo esperaba que la misa acabara para encontrarse con Wufei... no podría esperar otro año... tendría que huir con el cuanto antes...  
  
Cuando acabo la misa, se encontró con sus padres a la salida.  
  
-Padre.. puedo pasear por el pueblo unos minutos antes de marcharnos de nuevo a casa?- pregunto Duo, se sentía extraño el saber que tanto como hombre como mujer se llevaba la mirada de los presentes por donde pasaba.  
  
-Claro hija... solo que... no te metas en problemas... y ya sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo al indicarle que no fuera a cambiarse de ropa y huir como tantas otras veces las había hecho.  
  
-No tenga pendiente padre, Nata me acompañara.- y se fue, camino hasta que perdió de vista a sus padres y se fue corriendo al pequeño pasillo que había detrás de la iglesia, ahí lo vio, pero había algo diferente en el.  
  
Wufei lo vio le sonrio y se paro frente a el, con los brazos extendidos, pero no por un abrazo, si no para que Duo pudiera admirar mejor el uniforme militar que traía puesto.  
  
-No... bromeas- le dijo Duo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. -tu? el quebranta reglas, un militar?- dijo abrazándolo con cariño.  
  
-Bueno... debo de empezar por algo para ganar dinero... y esto es lo mejor-  
  
-Pero estamos en guerra no temes que?-  
  
-No... mientras aun tenga tu amor... se que no dejare que me mate el enemigo- dijo, volteo y vio que su madre lo miraba, la abrazo con fuerza -también usted se ira con nosotros madre-  
  
-Oh hijo... que orgullosa me siento de ti- dijo la mujer queriendo tapar su llanto con la mantilla que la cubría.  
  
-Wufei... seguirás aquí?-  
  
-Claro, en el pueblo.... no tengan cuidado, no me busca la ley como te había dicho tu hermano, si no... no podría haber entrado al ejercito Duo-  
  
Duo... se sentía tan bien escuchar su nombre con la voz de Wufei.  
  
-Me tengo que ir... pero... te veré... vendré al pueblo en cuanto pueda!- le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo y dándole un beso, no había temor de que alguien mas los viera...  
  
-Cuídate Duo...-  
  
-Vendré... pero vestido de hombre... si es que no me reconoces sin estos tontos vestidos- trato de sonreír.  
  
-Nunca podría no reconocer tan bellos ojos-  
  
Se fueron con rapidez, cuando caminaba de regreso frente a donde habían dejado el carruaje choco contra su hermano, se veía pálido y asustado.  
  
-Traize.. por que tienes esa cara?- pregunto Duo a su hermano mayor.  
  
-No te importa...-  
  
-No vayas a hacer otra tontería... yo no te prestare ninguna mas de las joyas para que te endeudes mas-  
  
-No necesito de ti-  
  
-Mi madre tampoco te dará-  
  
-No te metas con cosas de hombres "hermanita"- le dijo y se fue corriendo, como si ocultara algo y temiera que alguien lo viese.  
  
Ya en el carruaje su padre lo esperaba.  
  
-Y mi madre?...- pregunto al subir al carruaje  
  
-Se quedo en un tienda a comprar tela... no se como gasta mas de lo que tenemos....-  
  
-Padre...-  
  
-No te preocupes Duo... Traize es el heredero y sabrá manejar y sacar a delante a la hacienda-  
  
-Padre no estoy tan seguro... segura de eso...-  
  
-Confía en tu hermano-  
  
-En un sinvergüenza patán como el?- despues se ruborizo al notar las palabras que había utilizado para describir a su hermano.  
  
-Tengo la esperanza de que vuelva al buen camino hijo...-  
  
-Padre... espero que no lo defraude... pero yo.. yo podría...-  
  
-Lo se...- lo callo en cuanto entro su madre.  
  
*********************  
  
En un bar no muy lejos de ahí, donde abundaban las mujeres de la vida fácil, el tabaco y alcohol, estaba Traize jugando cartas con unos de los que se hacían llamar amigos.  
  
-Vaya Maxwell.... de nuevo pierdes... que apostaras esta vez? los calzones?- le dijo irónicamente uno de los hombres con los que jugaba.  
  
-Cállate Miller!- le dijo y saco de entre sus ropas un papel maltrecho -les juego... las escrituras de mi casa...-  
  
-Wow... el lobito esta jugando a ser el dueño de su casa- volvieron a bromear.  
  
-Cállense! verán que en esta partida no pierdo- dijo confiado el muchacho... pero lamentablemente fue así.  
  
-Yo gano todo- dijo el dueño de la contaduría del pueblo -lo siento Maxwell, cuando tengas el dinero vuelve y compra tus escrituras- y se salió del bar.  
  
-Maldición!!!- dijo Traize golpeando la mesa y sudando... si su padre se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-Toma Di... te compre uno de esos libros que te gustan...- le dijo su madre tendiéndole un libro de filosofía, Duo sonrio, eran uno de los pocos derechos que como hombre y pese a ser tratado como mujer recibía, el de una educación, en esa fecha a lo mas que podían aspirar las mujeres era saber leer, y su lectura también estaba restringida.  
  
**********************************  
  
-Aquí esta la contaduría donde tu padre llevaba las cuentas Heero- le dijo un joven alto de pelo castaño un poco largo y ojos verdes a otro chico, con el cabello corto y alborotado y ojos azules cobalto cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa algo oculta por las calles tan enredadas del pueblo.  
  
Se bajo del caballo, antes de que entrara paso una muchacha, una chica tan bella que capto su atención por esos ojos que relucían alegría, su radiante sonrisa la hacían lucir mucho mas hermosa, y ese cabello largo castaño solo acentuaban mas y mas la belleza de la que era poseedora, paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa, su criada iba tras ella, también se veía feliz aunque un poco preocupada. El hasta hace poco también había pertenecido a la clase baja, era un bastardo que creció con esfuerzo gracias a la bondad de un padre que le acogió, se volvió un hombre de bien, y ahora cuando había cumplido veintiún años de la nada había salido su padre, dejándole toda la herencia que poseía, y así de la nada, se había vuelto rico.  
  
Trowa observo lo que su amigo observaba tan insistentemente -Es bonita no?- le pregunto a su amigo.  
  
-Algo..- contesto secamente Heero, ese hombre, sabia Trowa, era de pocas palabras, la chica bonita tropezó con un hombre que tenia cara de maleante, hablaron un momento.  
  
-Será su novio?-  
  
-Tiene cara de hombre de mala calaña- contesto Heero, la chica dejo de discutir y Heero la miro hasta que se le perdió de vista  
  
Gracias a su amigo Trowa, era que se había podido poner al tanto de los negocios de su padre, y ahora iba a enterarse de como estaban las cuentas, entro al lugar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar al contador (que también tenia cara de ser ladrón) entro el joven con el que había visto hablar a aquella muchacha.  
  
-Miller... necesito... que me devuelvas las escrituras de la casa...- dijo nervioso y le tendió en el escritorio unas cuentas joyas.  
  
-Lo siento Maxwell, pero esas escrituras valen mas que esto...-  
  
-Maldito...-  
  
-Deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas...-  
  
El joven se fue maldiciendo y mirando las joyas que había vuelto a recoger en un pequeña bolsa.  
  
-Así que también te dedicas a robar aparte de contador?- pregunto Heero.  
  
-Tu que quieres mocoso?- dijo al ver al joven que vestía de manera tan sencilla.  
  
-Pues... quiero ver como están las cuentas de mi padre-  
  
-Como si tu padre pudiera llegar a tener algo-  
  
-Tenga cuidado con sus palabras... mi padre era el hacendado Yuy- el contador palideció al escuchar el nombre.  
  
-El señor Yuy no tenia hijos el...-  
  
-Pues aquí tiene a su único hijo...-  
  
-Perdone señor, aquí tiene.- y le entrego un gran y grueso libro.  
  
-Por lo visto ha sacado buen dinero sin que mi padre se diera cuenta....-  
  
-Señor....-  
  
-Esta bien... solo que debe de entregarme lo que saco-  
  
-No tengo nada en estos momentos...-  
  
-Y esas escrituras de las que hablaba ese muchacho?-  
  
-Esas escrituras son de la familia Maxwell señor... ese joven es el único heredero de la familia, aparte de la jovencita Di...-  
  
Heero sonrio... entonces esa muchacha era solo su hermana.  
  
-Démelas... ya usted despues arreglara cuentas con ese joven-  
  
Heero salió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pudo observar Trowa.  
  
-Sucedió algo Heero-  
  
-Conoces a la familia Maxwell?- pregunto mientras montaba su caballo.  
  
-Si... es una rica familia de aquí... por que?-  
  
-Esa chica... creo que era una Maxwell-  
  
-Ah ya veo.- dijo Trowa mientras iniciaba el camino... - te gusto?-  
  
-Si.... y creo que seria una perfecta esposa... esto me dará una conexión especial con esa familia, y le dio las escrituras para que las observara.  
  
Trowa rió -cuando tu quieres algo, lo tomas a cualquier precio verdad?-  
  
-Así como lo dices me haces parecer un malvado-  
  
-No... un terco- bromeo Trowa.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-vamos Milliardo.... ayúdame!-  
  
-Traize.. soy tu amigo, pero ya me debes una fortuna!- le contesto el joven rubio y cabello un poco largo (todo un escándalo) sujeto por una coleta, se paseaba de un lugar a otro por la pequeña sala.  
  
-Será la ultima vez- le pidió angustiado -por favor... si se enterasen mis padres me matan-  
  
-Traize cuando aprenderás?- lo miro con tristeza su amigo, su joven amigo se había vuelto casi un adicto a los juegos y apuestas, y lo peor de todo es que era un mal jugador y siempre acababa perdiendo, tomo unas cuantas monedas de oro y las metió en una bolsita.  
  
-Toma... pero espero que no vuelvas a apostar.. y menos tu propia casa caray!!! que ni siquiera es de tu propiedad.  
  
-Gracias.. gracias- dijo Traize al ver el dinero frente el, corrió hacia la contaduría.  
  
-Como que aquel desgraciado se las llevo!!!!!!!!!!?- le grito despues de golpear al contador.  
  
-Lo siento.. pero....-  
  
-rayos... ahora que haré?-  
  
Volvió a casa.. lo mejor seria contarle todo a su madre...  
  
-Hijo... que voy a hacer contigo??....- le decía llorando su madre, Traize también aparentaba llorar de humillación.  
  
-Perdona madre.. fui un tonto-  
  
-Si querías dinero me hubieras pedido como siempre a mi-  
  
-Pero mi padre dijo...-  
  
-Tu padre nunca se enterara... como no se enterara de esto.. comprendes?, sabes quien fue el señor que compro las escrituras?-  
  
-Si, fue el hijo del señor Yuy... del Guadiana-  
  
-Creía que el señor Yuy no tenia hijos...-  
  
-Si tiene... y en apariencia es alguien joven, y se ve que tiene el carácter como cuentan que lo tenia el señor Yuy-  
  
-Ay hijo... esperemos que podamos volver a tener en nuestras manos esas escrituras...-  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Heero le daba vueltas a los documentos que tenia en su escritorio.... esa era la llave para conocer mas a la joven que le había robado el aliento por la tarde.  
  
-Señor- lo interrumpió un sirviente -lo busca la señora Maxwell-  
  
Heero abrió los ojos y sonrio complacido -si, hágala pasar-  
  
Despues entro una mujer, esos ojos ya los había visto... ya no tenia duda, esa chica era hija de la familia Maxwell.  
  
-Señor... tengo entendido que por una leve confusión por parte del contador le pago algo con las escrituras de nuestra casa..-  
  
-Si... pero me pregunto quien esta tan desesperado como para vender sus propias escrituras.-  
  
-Verá... en esta época y gracias a las sequías nuestra familia esta corta de recursos... -  
  
-Puede comprármela...-  
  
-Claro, claro aquí tiene el dinero- dijo vaciando el dinero que su hijo le había dado.  
  
-Esto no es suficiente señora, parece ser que su hijo no sabe cuan valiosa es su propia casa.-  
  
La mujer palideció... -Pero hay algo... algo que puede abarcar toda las escrituras.-  
  
-Que puede ser eso?-  
  
-Su hija... quiero que sea mi prometida.... así quedara todo saldado.  
  
La señora Maxwell sonrio, era perfecto Di quedaría con un hombre de buena familia que podría sacar de apuros a su familia por un buen tiempo, al menos en esa crisis.  
  
-Me alegrara saber que emparentaremos con el hijo del señor Yuy- sonrio educadamente la señora Maxwell.  
  
-No creo que le alegre tanto al saber que soy un bastardo señora....-  
  
Del rostro de la mujer desapareció la sonrisa -eso... eso no importa siempre y cuando me prometa velar por el bien de mi pequeña Di..-  
  
-Di...? es un bello nombre, tan bello como su hija-  
  
-Ah, es que ya la conoce acaso?-  
  
-Solo de vista señora... entonces-  
  
-Es un trato- dijo dándole la mano a Heero para sellarlo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
No... no me fume nada, pese a lo que parezca ^_^U, esta historia esta inspirada en una telenovela llamada "Amor Real" quien a su vez fue inspirada en otra llamada "Bodas de Odio"  
  
Claro que ahí nadie se hacia pasar por mujer, por lo que mi historia solo esta INSPIRADA, mas no BASADA, ok?, así que variara en muchas cosas... y solo coincidirá en alguna que otra.  
  
Este seria el capitulo piloto, y no no es un 05X02 pese a que aparenta serlo en el principio, será oficialmente un 01X02. Si recibo review continuare, si no dejare el projeto y me dedicare otros fics, así que si tu, tu querido lector decides dejar un reviewcito aunque sea pequeñisimo salvaras a esta historia de ir a la papelera de reciclaje.  
  
La época esta ambientada en el México Colonial, pero como ando mal en historia no supe precisar fechas por lo que si no es en el 1800 la época colonial hay dispensen por favor.  
  
Bueno me despido, y una vez mas, si no recibo reviews no continuare ok? Se que es un poco egoísta decir eso, pero pues... si voy a escribir algo para que nadie lo lea o le guste para que escribir?... claro que para mi... pero es bueno compartir mis ideas.....  
  
Matte ne!!!!  
  
kary_yuy@hotmail.com *** 


	2. Acto 2

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 2.  
  
Pese a que antes de partir le hubiera gustado presentarse a su ahora, bella prometida, el viaje hacia la Hacienda era largo, y debía partir cuanto antes, pues como recordó ya estando en la tranquilidad de su recamara, solo había ido a averiguar el estado financiero de la herencia de su "padre" si es que así era como le debía de llamar al ser que lo abandono, al ser que ni siquiera quiso saber de el durante veintiún años, a un ser que no le preocupaba si su hijo vivía, o no, si tenia un techo en el cual protegerse o tenia algo que llevarse a la boca.  
  
No es que se estuviera quejando del dinero que había recibido tras la muerte de ese hombre.... con ese dinero podría ayudar a los mas necesitados, ya que para eso había estudiado medicina, pero nunca podría perdonar a ese hombre que por determinadas circunstancias sociales debía llamar padre.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, intentando dormir un poco pues partiría junto a Trowa a primera hora de la mañana. Ahí, ya en la Hacienda haría que todo quedara preparado para cuando llegara con su nueva esposa... recordó entonces cerrando los ojos la bella imagen que había visto por la tarde, esa muchacha... esos ojos violetas que eran lo que había acaparado su atención desde el primer segundo... su sonrisa... todo eso... por todo eso había quedado arrebatado...  
  
Por esa sonrisa y esos ojos podía saber a la perfección que esa muchacha... Di Maxwell era alguien muy especial, que sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna con ella, o sin siquiera mirarla frente a frente a los ojos, se había metido a su corazón.  
  
En cuanto arreglara todo en la hacienda para ella, en cuanto hiciera eso, iría directamente a conocerla.  
  
El trato ya estaba hecho con la madre de la joven, por lo que solo restaba arreglar los asuntos de la boda, la fiesta anunciando el compromiso... y claro conocer a su futura esposa personalmente... se pregunto si esa chica lo llegaría a querer tanto como el ya la quería ahora.  
  
Su amigo Trowa se había sorprendido un poco ante la repentina noticia de que ya era prometido de la joven de la cual habían platicado en la tarde, pero considero que era lo mejor pues su amigo ya estaba en edad de casarse, aunque dudo un poco de si no seria simplemente el capricho de Heero por tener a una esposa que fuera digna del ahora ya cargo que poseía el joven hacendado...   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
En cuanto supo que todo mundo en la casa ya se había ido a dormir, Duo se metió bajo la cama, levanto una parte del piso de madera que estaba floja, y saco un traje, se cambio, ocultando de nuevo su largo cabello con una trenza meciéndola bajo la camisa y el saco. Abrió el balcón y empezó a descender escalándolo.  
  
Sus pasos eran sigilosos, y su oido estaba atento a cualquier ruido que delatara que alguien estaba cerca, camino a los establos y cogió uno de los caballos, así llegaría en pocos minutos al pueblo, esta ansioso de poder platicar a sus anchas con Wufei, estaba tan ansioso de poder estar a su lado. Monto el caballo y partió.  
  
El camino se le hizo una eternidad... bajo del caballo y lo ato frente al bar que a esas horas aun continuaba abierto y no tenia pinta de que fuera a cerrar sino hasta dentro de otro buen rato. Duo no entro al bar, y no es que ya hubiera entrado antes, solo que esa vez no le apetecía, su motivo de ir ahí, a esas horas, eran solo ver a Wufei.  
  
Antes había ya recorrido ese pueblo por las noches, tanto que se sabia de memoria las intricadas y estrechas calles del pequeño lugar, era algo raro, por la noche la plaza, y las calles de los comercios eran las mas llenas de gente, pero por la noche estaban solitarias, por el contrario de los locales de mala pinta y bares, esos por el contrario eran los mas concurridos; no es que fuera que todos los comercios que estaban abiertos de noche fueran de esa clase, pero si de los que más abundaban. También, para el beneplácito de Duo las cercanías a lo que serian los limites del pueblo, con casas algo abandonadas y unos jardines naturales crecidos a un tamaño considerable eran los más solitarios, y por lo tanto su mayor refugio siempre que quería estar completamente solo, y no pensar en nada... o solo simplemente estar ahí observando el cielo nocturno.  
  
Paseo un momento por el pueblo, recordó que no le había dicho a Wufei en donde se podrían ver si es que lograba ir al pueblo de noche, mas una mano en su hombro, que lo hizo sobresaltar lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta con o al menos aparentando completa tranquilidad.  
  
-Te dije que no podría dejar de reconocer tan hermosos ojos- le dijo con una sonrisa Wufei, Duo respiro al ver que no se trataba de nadie peligroso la persona que lo había detenido en su paseo.  
  
Wufei tomo la barbilla de Duo, mirándolo por unos segundos, hasta que este ultimo reaccionó y quito la mano de su amante de su barbilla.  
  
-Ten cuidado de que te vean tan cariñoso con un hombre- le dijo en un tono que parecía de broma y también de cierto reproche.  
  
-Te ves bien vestido así- le sonrio Wufei y también comenzó a caminar, llegaron a un lugar que era menos transitado, Wufei seguía a Duo quien parecía conocer bien el camino por el cual ahora transitaban, era un pequeño pasillo que era bardado por inmensos árboles, una barda algo ya caída estaba casi al final del pequeño callejón, Duo con un diestro movimiento trepo a la barda y se sentó en el borde de la misma, Wufei lo imito, se quedaron en el silencio de la noche, hasta que Duo por fin hablo.  
  
-No creo poder esperar otro año mas... - dijo, no miraba a Wufei sino a la lejanía.  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-Por que ya toda esta situación me tiene harto... fingir toda tu vida ser alguien quien no eres es... simplemente deprimente...- dijo mirándolo... su mano tomo tímidamente la mano de Wufei... algunos modales que le habían inculcado no se irían tan fácilmente.  
  
Wufei sonrio y apretó fuertemente la mano de Duo que ahora estaba sosteniendo la suya -Se que debe de ser difícil....-  
  
-Me gustaría... hacer cosas... pues... tu sabes... normales.- dijo esforzando una sonrisa -Poder hacer todas esas cosas que tu haces diario-  
  
-Te gustaría partirte el lomo a diario?- le dijo Wufei en tono de broma, Duo soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Seria interesante- le confirmo... despues el silencio volvió a dominar entre los dos. -A donde te fuiste todos estos años... tus cartas nunca tenían remitente... por lo que...-  
  
-Cuando... bueno, despues de que nos encontraran, y en cuanto me pude levantar despues de la golpiza que me dieron... escape... pero no muy lejos de la casa grande.. no me podía ir sin despedirme de ti o si?..... pero como tu hermano dijo que había dado alerta a las autoridades de que me arrestaran si me vieran, escape muy a mi pesar mas lejos... hasta que investigue.. y descubrí que todo eso que te había dicho tu hermano era mentira...-  
  
-Y volviste... -  
  
-Tarde un poco... pues cuando descubrí la verdad estaba lejos de aquí....-  
  
-Por que... decidiste entrar al Ejercito?-  
  
-Me vas a decir que no me veo bien con uniforme?- le dijo Wufei con tono juguetón.  
  
Duo de nuevo sonrio, se recargo en el hombro de Wufei, en ese lugar estaban bien tapados por los árboles, por lo que alguien los fuera a ver era una posibilidad muy remota, y es que como ahora Duo estaba vestido de lo que realmente era, ver a dos hombres tan encarame lados hubiera sido raro... y claro un escándalo.  
  
-Te ves bien en uniforme...- le dijo al fin Duo -me pregunto, yo como me veré?-  
  
-Tu te ves bien con cualquier ropa Duo- le dijo dándole un beso.  
  
-Espero que la farsa acabe pronto...- soltó Duo cambiando de tema radicalmente.  
  
-Tendrás que esperar otro poco Duo... el tiempo que habíamos acordado... y entonces serás totalmente libre lejos de aquí!- le dijo Wufei con una sonrisa de una esperanza casi nostálgica.  
  
Duo bajo la cabeza, pensando, mojo sus labios y despues sonrio abiertamente -esta bien... si ya eh estado actuando esta farsa diecisiete años... otro año será fácil-  
  
Wufei acaricio la mejilla de Duo con ternura, esta vez Duo dejo hacerlo hasta que quiso a Wufei -Me pregunto... si cuando por fin puedas dejar atrás esa mentira... nos podremos seguir amando... me seguirás amando?-  
  
Duo le respondió con un beso -te amare siempre-  
  
-Vestido de hombre.... la situación se tornara algo difícil Duo... lo sabes-  
  
-Entonces... tendremos que seguir amándonos en secreto no lo crees?-  
  
-Mas secretos?- pregunto algo triste Wufei.  
  
Duo rió esta vez irónicamente -parece ser que mi vida estará llena de ellos... pero si tu me amas a mi...  
  
-No me importaría guardar otro secreto- completo Wufei.  
  
Duo bajo de un salto de la barda.  
  
-Tienes buena condición física- comento Wufei.  
  
-Despues... yo también me meteré al ejercito!- le dijo con alegría Duo.  
  
-Ahí si te van a partir el lomo- le dijo de nuevo en broma Wufei.  
  
-Soy fuerte... aguantare-  
  
-Eso no lo dudo- le dijo Wufei comenzando a caminar junto a Duo -cuando nos volveremos a ver... esta noche solo te vi por casualidad...- callo un rato pero despues, como si hubiera meditado hacer o no hacer la pregunta le dijo -nadie te ha reconocido por tus ojos?-  
  
-La primera vez... tu lo sabes... por eso solo salgo de noche y procuro no estar en la luz mucho tiempo...-  
  
-Mmm, ya te estas creyendo vampiro?-  
  
-Jajaja,- Duo soltó una carcajada -eso te demuestra que puedo representar cualquier papel.-  
  
Wufei le sonrio -cuando nos volveremos a ver?-  
  
-Tratare de venir mañana... no puedo escaparme tan seguido o tal vez correría el riesgo de que me atraparan... nos encontraremos en ese lugar donde platicamos hoy...-  
  
Duo le tendió la mano a Wufei regalándole junto a ese apretón de manos una bella sonrisa.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
-Eso te pidió él?- le pregunto Traize, aun seguía algo nervioso, su madre no había recuperado las escrituras, ese muchacho que las había comprado no era tonto, y no se las entregaría hasta que el matrimonio fuera consumado, en todos los aspectos. En cuanto su madre había llegado a casa se habían encerrado en el despacho, Traize quería saber si su madre había podido recuperar las escrituras, pero no fue así.  
  
-Claro, y a mí pareció magnifica idea... ese joven nos podrá sacar de esta pequeña crisis hasta que la hacienda de tu padre vuelva a producir!- dijo como quien hubiera anunciado una victoria.  
  
-Madre... esta conciente de que... Duo... pues usted sabe?-  
  
-Ese problemita es solo una pequeña piedra en el camino, Di sabrá manejarlo-  
  
-Ese joven la... lo matara cuando se dé cuenta que se ha casado con un hombre-  
  
-Es eso o que no devuelvan las escrituras y que a tu padre le dé un ataque cuando sepa que perdió su casa gracias a los jueguitos de su hijo- le dijo su madre con voz seria.  
  
Traize escucho el leve golpeteo de unos cascos de caballo, pero no le dio importancia, seguramente seria alguno de los sirvientes que había llegado de hacer algún mandado.  
  
-Cuándo se lo dirá a... él?-  
  
-Ella Traize.. Ella!- le repitió su madre abriendo grande los ojos -mañana mismo se enterara, tendremos que organizar la fiesta de compromiso y todo eso... ah claro, además de que él vendrá a conocerla- dijo lo ultimo como si se hubiera dicho de decir algo insignificante.  
  
-Mi padre no creo que este de acuerdo... por no mencionar a Duo.-  
  
-Di!- le grito repitiendo -ese nombre Duo, suena tan vulgar en una mujercita... no sé que se le pasaría por la cabeza a tu padre al ponerle así, Di suena mejor.-  
  
-Sí madre.. pero conteste mi pregunta- volvió a preguntar Traize, la idea no le parecía tan mal, de hecho a el le daba igual si ese hombre que se quería casar con Duo lo mataba al enterarse de la verdad... pero si su padre se interponía.  
  
-Le diré a Di que le diga algo para convencerlo de que esta bien que ella se case-  
  
-Esta bien madre... hablaremos mañana... es tarde y usted debería descansar... - le dijo Traize despidiendo a su madre con un beso en su mano.  
  
-Gracias hijo, descansa-   
  
Traize subió a la recamara de su "querido hermanito"... no podía esperar hasta mañana para darle la tan "agradable" noticia de que estaba comprometida... y que se casaría porque se casaría. Desde que ese pequeño mocoso había nacido todo se había vuelto un caos en su casa... desde que ese mocoso había llegado a su vida sus padres lo habían hecho a un lado... su madre se volvió loca.. aunque ahora parecía ya estar cuerda (aunque Traize en ocasiones lo dudaba), no le había quitado el cariño de su madre... pero si el cariño y respeto de su padre... parecía que su padre veía en ese pequeño mocoso todo lo que el no era... y eso le repugnaba a Traize... había comprendido cuando era pequeño, poco del porque a su hermano le era tratado como niña... pero si sabia que desde que había nacido lo odiaba... odiaba a ese hermano suyo que se llevaba todo lo que a el le pertenecía...  
  
Al entrar a la recamara lo vio, acababa de subir por el balcón y de nuevo estaba vestido con ropas de hombre.  
  
-Que demo..!?- pregunto al entrar, cerro con fuerza la puerta tras él. El ruido hizo que Duo, que acababa de subir por el balcón volteara a donde provino el ruido y se quedo de piedra al encontrara su hermano ahí mismo, parado frente a el cuando acababa de llegar de una mas de sus escapadas.  
  
Lo ultimo que vio fue un puño dirigirse a su cara.  
  
-Cómo te atreves??- pregunto con los ojos desorbitados de la ira Traize.  
  
-Cómo te atreves tu???- grito a su vez Duo mientras se levantaba del piso donde había ido a caer por la fuerza del tan inesperado golpe. Se limpio el hilillo de sangre que había recorrido su boca al reventarse el labio y miro con odio a su hermano... su puño se tenso.  
  
-Escapándote de nuevo!!! que pasara si alguien te reconoce??-  
  
-Que más te da a ti? yo seria el del problema no?-  
  
-Tu... y la familia entera... no te has puesto a pensar en tu familia?!- le grito Traize.  
  
-ACASO LA FAMILIA SE HA PREOCUPADO ALGUN DIA POR MÍ???- grito Duo con los ojos llorosos. -LES HA IMPORTADO QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO O QUE QUIERO??? NO VERDAD? ENTONCES POR QUE DEBERIA DE PREOCUPARME YO POR ELLA!?-  
  
Traize no le contesto a Duo, pero su puño si lo hizo, Duo esta vez no se quedo sin hacer algo y también golpeo a su hermano, era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien, nunca se espero que fuera su hermano, pero se alegro... el pegarle se sintió tan bien.  
  
-Pequeño mocoso no te quieras meter conmigo- le advirtió Traize mientras lanzaba otro golpe, mas Duo fue mas hábil y le volvió a golpear a el con fuerza, nunca imagino que Duo poseyera tal fuerza.  
  
-No me creas tan débil solo por lucir así- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-IMBECIL!- le grito Traize golpeándolo con mas furia, esta vez le dio en el ojo izquierdo, iba a arremeter otro golpe aprovechando que había tirado a Duo en el piso cuando entro su madre gritando como histérica.  
  
-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? SUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN POR TODA LA CASA!!!- les riño, miro con horror a Duo que estaba lleno de sangre tirado en el piso. -Di!! Traize que hiciste??-  
  
-El se lo busco... andaba de vago madre...-  
  
-A las señoritas no se les pega!-  
  
-El no es una....!!- le replico Traize con furia pero Duo lo cayo.  
  
-Yo me puedo defender solo de mi hermano madre...- le dijo con voz que denotaba gran amargura.  
  
-Tienen suerte que su padre no este en la casa y se entere de esto- dijo mientras levantaba a Duo del suelo y comenzaba a curarle el ojo y el labio.  
  
Duo no dejaba de mirar con odio a su hermano... -y él tiene suerte de que usted haya llegado madre... -  
  
-Cómo va a ver a su prometido con la cara así Traize?-  
  
Duo de pronto se quedo estático... prometido? -madre.. de que habla?-  
  
-Así es "Di" te casas. - le dijo sonriendo con malicia Traize.  
  
Duo miro a su madre asustado -madre?- le dijo pidiendo alguna explicación.  
  
-El joven Heero Yuy será un esposo maravilloso- le dijo esta como respuesta.  
  
-Madre! esta loca?.... no puedo... eso seria llegar demasiado lejos con esto!!!-  
  
-Hijo esto es por el bien de la familia...-  
  
-Al diablo con la familia!!!!- mascullo Duo -eso seria mandarme a un suicidio seguro!!!- dijo levantándose de pronto y mirando a su madre con temor y con furia.  
  
-Ese joven sacara de la inminente ruina a la familia-  
  
-No estamos arruinados... eso es lo que usted cree-  
  
-La hacienda no esta produciendo nada, pronto el único remedio que nos quedara será hipotecarla o venderla,, y sabes lo mucho que tu padre quiere a la hacienda-  
  
-No creo que a mi padre le preocupes mas la hacienda que mandar a su hijo a la muerte.-  
  
-Por que estas tan seguro de que ese joven te matara Di?- pregunto su madre con voz fingidamente cándida.  
  
-Por que yo haría lo mismo si descubro que la mujer con que me case resulta ser... ser un hombre!!!- le grito Duo.  
  
-Pues tendrás que hacer ese sacrificio por tu familia-  
  
Los puños de Duo se tensaron demasiado, y su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
-Así ha sido siempre... o no? siempre me han sacrificado por la "familia"- dijo con voz apenas audible Duo. -Pero esta vez no será así.... sé que esta vez mi padre si le pondrá un alto, madre...-  
  
-Lo único de lo que se enterara tu padre... será que te casas por que quieres... y que ese hombre sabe tu secreto-  
  
-Y que le hace pensar, madre- dijo esta ultima palabra recalcándola con odio -que yo aceptare?-  
  
-Ya lo sabes... ese hombre será la salvación de nuestra familia... tu padre se pondría muy triste si perdiera esa hacienda que con tanto esfuerzo y sudor construyo...-  
  
-No puedo casarme...- le dijo Duo decidido -yo amo a alguien mas... yo no puedo casarme!- grito al ver que su madre había dado por concluida la conversación y abandonaba la habitación.  
  
-Te casaras Di... quieras o no, lo harás- le dijo secamente, cerro las puertas y Duo pudo oír como le echaba llave a la cerradura.  
  
-Madre escuche!!! Por favor! Eso no esta bien.... dañaríamos a alguien con esta mentira!! Madre por favor!!!- por las mejillas de Duo caía una cristalina lagrima tras otra.  
  
-Y yo vigilare que no escapes... "hermanita"- escucho la voz de Traize decirle por el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-No lo haré... no lo haré.... ME ESCUCHARON??? NO ME CASARE!!!!- dijo dándole una patada a las puertas de madera que ahora lo tenían encerrado.  
  
No se cambio de ropa, ni siquiera procuro terminar de curar los golpes provocados por su hermano, su mente giraba en busca de algún plan para poder decirle a Wufei que tenia que escapar de ahí.... por que sabia... que pese a que se resistiera,... como siempre... terminaría haciendo lo que su madre quisiera, por el "honor de la familia".... se preguntaba si realmente esa familia tenia algo de honor.  
  
Pero no podía escapar por el balcón, pues su hermano había dado ordenes que alguien vigilara día y noche bajo el. Solo abrían las puertas para darle algo de comida...   
  
Ya habían pasado dos días, y su madre no le había dicho nada mas... su padre aun no regresaba... y él estaba furioso... pero también temeroso... las lagrimas de desesperación hacían su aparición en el momento menos esperado... pero este no era momento de llorar... debía.. de darle aviso a Wufei... si tan solo mandaran a Nata a su habitación.  
  
Escucho las cerraduras de sus puertas abrirse, espero ver a alguna sirvienta con la comida, pero en su lugar vio a su hermano.  
  
-Lo vi... así que regreso no?- fue lo que le dijo, Duo se levanto rápidamente y miro a su hermano... se refería a... Wufei.  
  
-A quien viste?- pregunto como si nada Duo.  
  
-No te hagas tonto... a ese... vil campesino-  
  
-No le digas así!-  
  
-Eres un tonto Duo... acaso crees que el verdaderamente esta enamorado de ti?-  
  
-Lo que yo crea no te importa-  
  
-Solo te quiere sacar dinero-  
  
-Ni que todos fueran como tu- le dijo evitando mirarlo.  
  
-Por que crees que se quedo su madre? Para facilitarle las cosas... unos pocos años mas de engaño, y wuala! Todo el dinero que quisiera hubiera sido de el-  
  
-Me encantaría escuchar mas de tus historias de fantasía hermano... pero no estoy de humor sabes...?- dijo.  
  
-Nata fue despedida...- le dijo al fin.-Y creo que ahora que se descubrió todo el plan de ese "amiguito" tuyo el también huirá-  
  
-Lárgate de mi habitación- le dijo lentamente y con los dientes apretados Duo.  
  
-Eres libre de pasear por la casa pues mi padre llega hoy y le seria demasiado sospechoso si te encuentra encerrado... pero la servidumbre ya esta advertida... nada de permitirte mandar recados... y si quieres salir... yo te acompañare- y cerro la puerta, un vaso de cristal se estrello donde momentos antes había estado parado Traize.  
  
-El me quiere... yo lo sé!!- grito Duo a un invisible oyente.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Por la mañana Heero partió a la hacienda, era un viaje largo, pero con la alegría en su corazón ese viaje se le hizo corto, al llegar a la hacienda fue recibido por una joven de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una sonrisa amplia.  
  
-Joven Heero que bueno que ya regreso!- le dijo contenta la joven mientras esperaba a que Heero desmontara del caballo.  
  
-Gracias Relena- le contesto este entregándole la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo -como estuvieron las cosas aquí mientras yo no estuve?-  
  
-Todo bien joven, pero en verdad me alegro que haya vuelto... se ve mas contento, le sentó bien el viaje?-  
  
-De maravilla Relena... y te tengo una maravillosa noticia- le dijo Heero con una sonrisa hermosa -me casaré-  
  
-Se... casará?- pregunto la muchacha mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro.  
  
-Si, quiero que arreglen esta vieja casa con los mejores muebles del país, quiero que la dejen tan bella como bella es la que será su señora!- dijo subiendo los escalones hacia su habitación, dejando a una contrariada chica a los pies de esta, mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos... su señor... se casaba...  
  
Se baño rápido, preparo esta vez algo mas de ropa, esta vez se quedaría mas tiempo en el pueblo, así que debía de ir preparado... su corazón no cabía en si por el gusto y la emoción, se le hacia una eternidad esperar hasta que por fin pudiera intercambiar alguna palabra con la joven que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
-Padre....- dijo Duo al entrar al despacho de su padre... el moretón de su ojo ya había bajado un poco, con un poco de maquillaje lo pudo ocultar perfectamente. -esta ocupado?-   
  
-Oh?, No, no, pasa Duo- le dijo su padre ocultando los documentos que hasta hace un momento observaba con atención.  
  
-Padre.. como siguen las cosas en la hacienda-  
  
-Cada vez peor hijo... pero no te preocupes... aun hay dinero suficiente para vivir desahogadamente por otro tiempo-   
  
-Le dolería perder la hacienda?- dijo Duo mordiéndose el labio, esperaba escuchar otra respuesta diferente a lo que le había dicho su madre... pero no fue así.  
  
-Claro... esa hacienda ha sido mi orgullo, yo la saque adelante por mí mismo despues de que mi padre casi la dejo en la ruina... claro era otra mas de sus propiedades no le interesaba... pero al heredarla yo, al ser mi único patrimonio ahora.. prospero... y eso, aparte de mis hijos es otro de mis grandes orgullos- dijo su padre con una radiante sonrisa, Duo solo sonrio triste...   
  
Se levanto -perdone padre... solo quería venir a saludarlo, lo dejo para que termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- y salió del despacho.. El corazón le latía a mil por hora... tenia que hacer algo... alguien le debía de ayudar a contactar a Wufei... su pensamiento voló directamente hacia Quatre... su mejor amigo. No podía casarse... no... no si amaba a otra persona... y menos aun a sabiendas de que alguien saldría engañado... pero... por dentro algo le decía que lo debía de hacer.. que se lo debía a su padre.... -ahora... nada me detendrá... ni siquiera el cariño a mi padre- dijo mientras subía hacia las recamaras.  
  
Entro sin tocar a la recamara de su hermano -acompañe... tengo que salir- le dijo con algo de enojo, al recordar la advertencia que le había dado antes, ya no queria discutir con su hermano, y menos por que ahora su padre si se encontraba en casa.  
  
-A donde?, hoy no tengo ganas de salir- le dijo su hermano que estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.  
  
-O me acompañas o me voy solo!-  
  
-Vaya hermanita... hoy estas de mal humor no?-  
  
-Por que no te casas tu?... y demuestras ser un hombre ya!- le grito mientras salía de la recamara... pero Traize lo jalo del brazo y lo metió de nuevo a la recamara, tomo entre su mano la barbilla de Duo apretándola muy fuerte.  
  
-Quien pensaría que con esa cara de ángel tuvieras un carácter del demonio no?- Duo aparto su mano de un golpe.  
  
-No discutiré el porque no eres mas hombre y enfrentas ya la vida... y dejas atrás la vida de vago que tienes...- le dijo disponiéndose a salir de ahí.  
  
-Mira quien habla de ser hombre- se burlo su hermano.  
  
-Pese a todo... SOY MAS HOMBRE QUE TU!!!-  
  
Ese fue un golpe para el ego de Traize, por lo que para vengarse de su hermano le dijo -Tu amiguito Wufei se fue ya del pueblo lo sabias? Creo que lo descubrieron robando algo y lo mandaron a prisión... así que lo mandaron muy, muy lejos- Duo se dio la vuelta y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Mientes!- le grito.  
  
-No...- dijo Traize poniendo cara de inocencia -te digo la verdad... ese "noviecito" tuyo es un ladrón, y muy malo para que lo hayan atrapado-  
  
-Mientes mientes!- le dijo.  
  
Traize solo se rió como respuesta.  
  
-Si quieres puedes ir a comprobarlo tu mismo yendo a la base militar-  
  
-No te creo Traize- dijo Duo dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
-Como quieras...- Traize se encogió de hombros- nos vamos?- dijo pasándolo de largo.  
  
En el carruaje ninguno de los dos hablo, pero si las miradas mataran, Traize ya estaría colgado y hecho picadillo ahora.  
  
-Mira que por eso me dicen que eres rara... ir a visitar al señor Winner.-  
  
Duo frunció un poco el entrecejo... quien le habría dicho a Traize que el era raro... o rara como fuera -Voy a visitar a su esposa Dorothy... no a el- le dijo Duo, era mentira, pero tras ese escudo se había ocultado siempre para ir a visitar a Quatre, claro que también era amigo de Dorothy, los conocía a ambos desde niños, y ellos siempre se habían mostrado gustosos de ayudarle, claro que Quatre y Dorothy sabían del secreto de Duo, eran de los pocos que lo sabían.  
  
Duo bajo del coche, y lo recibió la sirvienta de los Winner. Al minuto despues salió Quatre.  
  
-D....- le dijo pero se cayo al ver la cara de su hermano -Di... que gusto verte por acá-  
  
-Buenos días Quatre... esta Dorothy.. necesito hablar con ella...-  
  
-Esto... no- le dijo Quatre -pero lo que sea puedes hablar conmigo, vamos a mi estudio- dijo tomándolo del brazo y metiéndolo al cuarto, con no muy buenos ojos de su hermano mirándolos.  
  
-Que???- grito Quatre... -Duo no puedes permitir que te hagan eso...-  
  
-Lo sé... quiero pedirte un favor... podrías ir a la base militar y preguntar por Wufei Chang?-  
  
-Claro... pero..-  
  
-No me preguntes quien es él... solo dime si sigue en el pueblo.. y si es así dile que me voy a casar.... solo dile eso por favor-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Estaré bien... - le dijo intentando aparentar una sonrisa -y Dorothy a donde se metió?-  
  
-Oh... pues fue a casa de sus padres... esta de encargo y tu sabes...- dijo Quatre esbozando una sonrisa tímida.  
  
-Vaya... el joven Winner va a ser padre... esa es una maravillosa noticia!-  
  
-Si-  
  
Duo se quedo callado un segundo y despues le pregunto a Quatre -por que no te casaste conmigo?-  
  
-Que que?- pregunto con un leve rojo en las mejillas Quatre.  
  
-Si... así no me casarían con cualquiera... y tu sabes quien soy en verdad... y yo te hubiera dejado estar con quien tu quisieras y yo...-  
  
-Ay Duo.... estas desesperado verdad?-  
  
-Me va a matar...- sentencio al final Duo.  
  
-No, si no te casas-  
  
-Me tengo que escapar Quatre, sea como sea....-  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Konnichiwa!!!!!  
  
Antes que nada déjenme decirles que estoy sorprendidísima O.O.... no espere recibir tantos reviews... y correos... en verdad no espere que esta historia gustaría!!!!  
  
A la mañana siguiente de haberla publicado ya había tomado la decisión de quitarla de ff.net al pensar que se les haria demasiado ridícula la historia... y cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar a mi correo había cuatro reviews!!!!  
  
Alguien me comento que por que en México Colonial... bueno, no esta precisamente ubicada la historia en México.. solo di esa fecha para que se imaginaran mejor los escenarios.  
  
Di... es como suena la d en ingles "Di", también seria un diminutivo de Diana (Lady Di ^^U) por lo que con ese apodo me gusto.  
  
Paciencia, sé que hasta ahora Heero no ha salido mucho, pero ya verán que pronto estará en la historia en cada renglón... o eso espero.  
  
El maquillaje ha existido desde tiempos de Cleopatra... asi que no se me quejen!  
  
Síganme dejando mas reviews diciendo cómo les parece la historia.... y como verán Duo ya esta sacando mas su personalidad... y Heero parece otro... pero el también ya sacara su personalidad... el león no es como lo pintan dicen por ahí ne?  
  
Traize.... Traize es un maldito... y sí, odia a Duo.... pero el sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
La madre de Duo? Es una interesada y loca vieja que me invente jajajajaja o.o. A veces esta cuerda.... a veces no.... les explicare... la madre de Duo estaba loca (estaba loca y punto!) y como hasta que Duo comenzo su adolescencia comenzo a ser mas cuerda la señora...(claro que de vez en cuando se le bota la canica como en esta ocasion al comprometer a Duo con Heero), pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Duo saliera de la casa y dijera "Taran!!! soy chico!!!" asi que al pobre ya le toco vivir con ese infierno encima (poshito de mi Duo ;___;).  
  
El padre? Un señor demasiado amable y blando que ama a su hijo y su hijo lo ama a el... y ahí es donde todo se complica, y tambien tiene la mitad de toda la culpa de la vida que le toco a su hijito... mira que solo por no hacer sufrir a la esposa hacerle eso.... la familia de Duo esta loca!!!! (n/D: o la autora de la historia ¬¬.....) (n/a: o.o pos tambien....)  
  
Relena.... . Lamentablemente tendrá que estar en esta historia.  
  
Quatre casado? Yeahp.... sorry no habrá TrowaxQuatre... o eso creo pero ya ven que conmigo nada se sabe.  
  
Y pues eso es todo. DEJEN REVIEWS CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS!!! (o.o me salió lo Fox)  
  
Matte ne!!!  
  
Kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
P.D: Uru Yuy: siiii somos parientes... es que me puse Yuy por que asi chance y Duo me daba una oportunidad jajajajaja ^^U..... aunque al final el mejor resultado fue secuestrar a Duo y a Heero ^.~  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	3. Acto 3

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 3  
  
No debo alejarme de el... no debo dejar que me separen de el una vez mas...   
  
Duo... Duo como puedo explicarte del por que huí de nuevo de tu lado?.... la principal razón seria por que esta vez la amenaza de tu hermano se hizo realidad. Lo vi caminar por la plaza, trate de ocultar mi rostro pero infortunadamente él me vio.... no baje mi mirada, le demostré que estaba aquí en este pueblo con la única misión de protegerte, el solo me vio de arriba a abajo, me vio como tantas veces me vio antes en la casa grande, con esos ojos que demostraban su repudio por los de mi clase.  
  
Paso de largo y yo seguí mi camino.... había pedido ya en la base mi cambio para otra ciudad, y cuando eso pasara te llevaría conmigo. No le tome importancia a ese encuentro, pero debí sospechar, debí sospechar al ver que no habías regresado en las ultimas tres noches al lugar donde antes nos habíamos visto, debí sospechar que algo andaba mal.  
  
Al día siguiente de ese encuentro cumplí mis obligaciones como teniente, regrese al modesto cuarto de hotel donde me hospedaba por esos días, y vi a mi madre, asustada, y llorosa, se aferró de mí y me dijo que la habían corrido de la casa grande. La mire entre asustado y sorprendido, por cual motivo la habían podido despedir, en la casa grande habían procurado mantener a todos los sirvientes bajo su mando por el secreto de Duo, y sobre todo a mi madre.. que llevaba casi toda su existencia trabajando para la familia Maxwell.  
  
Me contesto entre sollozos que Traize la había echado con el pretexto de que ya era demasiado vieja para hacer sus labores como era debido, no sin antes amenazarla con que si replicaba o decía algo a sus padres le iría mal... también le amenazo con que no fuera a divulgar el secreto de la señorita Di.  
  
En cuanto me había terminado de explicar eso, entraron unos cuantos de mis compañeros de la base, todos evitaron mirarme a la cara, dos de ellos me aprehendieron...   
  
-Que sucede? por que me aprehenden?- les pregunte soltandome con un movimiento brusco.  
  
-Tenemos la orden... te han acusado de robarle a la familia Maxwell... - me contesto un compañero con mirada triste.  
  
-Pero... - en mi mente no podía caber como alguien podía ser tan miserable como para inventar tantas mentiras en su vida... en mi mente no pude creer que Duo perteneciera a esa familia... siendo el tan diferente a su hermano y madre.  
  
-Sabemos que no lo harías...- intervino otro de mis compañeros, se aparto de la puerta y dejándola libre dijo -será mejor que huyas ahora que puedes Wufei....-  
  
-No huiré... yo no cometí ese robo... y ustedes lo saben! estoy día y noche en la base militar!-  
  
-Y tu crees que eso les va a importar a los altos mandos? la familia Maxwell es influyente en este pueblo... es tu palabra de plebeyo contra la de ellos-  
  
-Maldición...- masculle en silencio... mire a mi madre que me miraba acongojada, tome mis pocas pertenencias junto al poco dinero que había ahorrado para cuando te librara de esas cadenas invisibles Duo... y huí junto a mi madre.. con el pesar de mi corazón de tenerme que ir sin darte alguna explicación....  
  
Ahora el pueblo de Sahuatoba ah quedado muy lejos ya de donde yo me encuentro... mi madre duerme en la carreta que nos hizo el favor de llevar a otra parte... pero yo no puedo dormir... no puedo dormir por pensar en ti... en que será de ti.. en que pensaras de mí que me fui así....   
  
Duo... sonrio... recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.  
  
Era un pequeño demasiado rebelde que se metía a hurtadillas a la casa grande para admirar todas las hermosas cosas que ahí había, y en una de esas aventuras te vi, estabas en tu recamara, jugando creo... tus hermosos y grandes ojos violetas se posaron inmediatamente sobre mí.  
  
Nunca había visto criatura más bella... tendríamos cinco o seis años, no lo recuerdo bien, y tu belleza no ha cambiado para nada... siempre con esa belleza cándida... tan parecido a un ángel.  
  
Sin dejar de mirarme con esa cara de sorpresa dijiste, con una voz tan dulce -quien eres?- te bajaste de la cama y fuiste hasta a mí, me sonreíste y despues extendiste tu mano y me la ofreciste en señal de saludo.   
  
-Yo soy Duo pero todos me dicen Di... y tu?-  
  
-Wufei...- conteste con la boca abierta aun de poder ver a una criatura tan bella y delicada como me habías parecido tú a primera vista.  
  
-Wufei! juegas conmigo?- preguntaste sonriéndome y acercando un juguete a mis manos... a los pocos segundos entro tu madre... corriéndome a gritos de tu recamara... como era que tu siendo quien eras te atrevías a jugar con alguien como yo?... pero tus lagrimas y lloriqueos alertaron a tu padre quien dio el consentimiento de que yo podía ser tu compañero de juegos... así también mi madre se convirtió en tu nana...   
  
Pasaba tanto tiempo contigo que no tarde en descubrir que eras un chico... te pregunte que porque vestías como niña a lo que me dijiste una vez mas y con una sonrisa -no sé... pero me veo bien- dijiste en tono de broma... también le pregunte a mi madre, pero ella me dijo que nunca mas volviera a preguntar del porque.. que así era y si te consideraba realmente mi amigo nunca mas te preguntaría.  
  
Me enseñaste tantas cosas en todos esos años... ochos años para ser precisos, fue lo que pasamos juntos, en ese tiempo me enseñaste a leer, a escribir... y yo por mi parte te enseñe a montar a caballo, a manejar un arma... claro eso lo teníamos que hacer a escondidas, tu te maravillabas cuando hacíamos esas cosas, me regalabas lo mejor que me podías regalar, una de tus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas.  
  
Sin darme cuenta ese sentimiento de querer estar a tu lado para hacerte feliz y protegerte fue creciendo.. sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti.. hasta que ese día... te di un beso... tu me miraste sorprendido y te sonrojaste...  
  
-Perdón... estuvo mal lo que hice- dije alarmado por lo que había hecho.  
  
-Por que lo hiciste?- preguntaste.  
  
-Por que... eres tan hermoso...- tus mejillas se tornaron rosas al decir esto.  
  
-Soy un chico pese a este vestido sabes?- dijiste sin dejar de mirar el horizonte para evitar mirarme.  
  
-Eres hermoso.. eso nunca lo dejare de pensar... y me gustas.. te amo Duo...-  
  
Me miraste y sonreíste, despues me diste un beso en la mejilla y susurraste con la voz tan dulce como la primera vez que te vi hacia siete años -también te amo- y te alejaste entrando a la casa, yo me sentía en las nubes y en el mismo paraíso.. me correspondías! que más podía pedir yo!?... me valía un reverendo comino si eras un chico... yo estaba y aun lo estoy, perdidamente enamorado de quien tú eras... un ser tan dulce y perfecto.. ese año fue el mejor de mi vida... nos veíamos a escondidas en el espeso jardín, y ahí me dejabas probar lo que yo quisiera tus dulces labios... pero nos encontraron... nos condenaron... me golpearon.. y lo peor... nos separaron.  
  
Pero, por mas que me golpeen, me humillen o hagan lo que hagan... yo te seguiré amando... y volveré de nuevo mi amado Duo Maxwell... solo espera por mí.  
  
El chico de los cabellos negros miraba como el paisaje cambiaba conforme el tiempo pasaba... en ese pueblo Sahuatoba había dejado a su tesoro mas preciado...  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Duo jugueteaba con un pedazo de papel que tenia en las manos... ya habían pasado mas de cinco días desde que su madre le había dicho lo de su supuesto compromiso... su padre no había preguntado nada... Duo no sabia si era por que su padre no se había enterado, o porque su madre lo había convencido con otro de sus fingidos ataques de neurastenia.  
  
Se levanto del escritorio.. tampoco Quatre se había comunicado con él... ya quería saber si era verdad de que Wufei se había ido del pueblo... no había querido ir el mismo a la base, como se lo había sugerido o más bien retado su hermano para precisamente no darle gusto de que se diera cuenta que había metido la duda en al cabeza de Duo.  
  
En cuanto Wufei supiera que se iba a casar, iría por él... o lo impediría.. o haría algo! lo sabia... Wufei era por ahora su única salvación.  
  
Una sirviente toco a la puerta que estaba abierta, a Duo casi nunca la gustaba tenerla cerrada.. no desde que lo habían encerrado con llave.  
  
-Pase... - dijo casi contestando automáticamente.  
  
-Señorita... la señora Dorothy la espera en la sala-  
  
Los ojos de Duo se iluminaron y sonrio -inmediatamente bajo, gracias-  
  
Duo paso por el estudio donde su madre planeaba la fiesta de compromiso... hablar de la supuesta boda (por que Duo daría lo que fuera para evitarla) lo hacían temblar... paso de largo procurando no ser visto pro su madre y llego donde Dorothy, esta le sonrio.  
  
-Di!, cuanto tiempo sin verte... cada día estas mas alta- le dijo la muchacha de rubios cabellos que ahora estaban atado en un hermoso peinado, sus ojos azules se posaron con alegría en la cara de Duo, coloco una mano encima de su cabeza y la acaricio.  
  
-Dorothy.. no me trates como niño.. niña pequeña- dijo Duo esbozando una sonrisa, Dorothy al igual que Quatre eran cuatro años mayor que él.. pero eso no quitaba que fueran sus amigos más íntimos.  
  
-Lo sé... pero eres tan linda!- le dijo ahora apretando ambos cachetes del muchacho.  
  
-Dorothy!-  
  
-Jejeje, bien ya te hice enojar... misión cumplida - le sonrio Dorothy picaramente - ahora... Quatre me dijo que te diera un mensaje Di-  
  
-Si... es de.. ya sabes?- le dijo Duo bajando la voz a casi un susurro.  
  
-Si... se fue... no esta en la base... y lo dieron de baja Di... creo que... se les escapo antes de meterlo a la cárcel... - le dijo esto ultimo con pesar.  
  
-No tienen razón alguna para meterlo a la cárcel Dorothy... el nunca haría nada malo...-  
  
-Di... ese chico por que el que mandaste preguntar.. es el chico del que tanto me hablabas?- pregunto Dorothy acariciando la mejilla de Duo que había bajado la cabeza y contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
  
Duo solo le contesto un sí con la cabeza.  
  
Dorothy suspiro -también me comento Quatre que te piensas casar-  
  
-No me casare!!- dijo casi como un reflejo Duo incrementando el volumen de su voz y alzando la cabeza.  
  
-Que piensas hacer...?-  
  
-Escaparme... si pudiera lo haría.. pero... no puedo... tienen la casa bien vigilada...-  
  
-Tu padre sabe?-  
  
-No lo sé... mi madre siempre encuentra la forma de convencerlo- dijo con voz triste Duo.  
  
-Será mejor que hables con ese señor... y le digas la verdad... y... -  
  
-No!....- dijo Duo de nuevo con rapidez.  
  
-No?-  
  
-No... no no no...- dijo Duo ante la perspectiva de imaginarse lo que se significaría confesar su secreto a un desconocido con tal de no casarse-  
  
-Duo... - dijo Dorothy con voz seria y llamándolo por su verdadero nombre, cosa que no hacia mas que cuando iba a decir algo verdaderamente importante. -tu sabrás que hacer... harás lo mejor de eso estoy segura- dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a Duo que se había vuelto un manojo de nervios al tocar ese tema.  
  
-No sé porque tengo tanto miedo de decir la verdad... si es lo que más quiero... por que me da miedo?-  
  
-tal vez por que te han inculcado que tengas miedo si se descubre desde pequeño...-  
  
Duo no dijo nada mas... despues sonrio -así que tendrán un mini-Quatre pronto?-  
  
-Si, estoy tan feliz Di!!- le dijo Dorothy tocando su barriga.  
  
-me imagino... debe ser lindo poder tener tu propia familia...- dijo con un dejo en su mirada de tristeza.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-Todo ya esta arreglado Trowa?- pregunto Heero mientras se quitaba el saco de viaje y se dejaba caer en el cómodo sillón de la casa que tenia en el Sahuatoba, Trowa no contesto solo le paso una copa de vino.  
  
-Si- dijo al final de que el también se hubiera sentado. -esta casa esta lista para que la habites mientras se consuma la boda... y los muebles nuevos pronto llegaran de Paris para la hacienda del Guadiana...- Trowa se había quedado en el pueblo Sahuatoba para arreglar la casa que era propiedad del joven Yuy ahí mismo, puesto que los arreglos de la boda se llevarían bastante tiempo.  
  
-Bien... le mandare ahora mismo un mensaje a la señora Maxwell para que se entere de que ya estoy en el pueblo... así por fin podré hablar con mi prometida.-  
  
-Heero... sé que deseas casarte.. pero.. por que precisamente con esa chica que solo has visto una vez... por que ese capricho?-  
  
-No es capricho Trowa!, ella... ella me cautivo... me robo el corazón-  
  
-Vaya... no sabia que Heero Yuy tenia ese lado tan romántico- expreso Trowa con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Heero solo le sonrio con un poco de pena, se encamino a su escritorio donde garabateo una nota, mando a uno de sus criados para que la mandaran.  
  
-En poco tiempo... podré hablar con ella- le dijo Heero a su amigo tomando otro trago de su copa.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
-Dorothy que bueno que vienes a visitarnos!- la saludo la señora Maxwell que ahora traía una sonrisa demasiada sospechosa. -Puedes acompañarnos a cenar esta noche...? vendrá el prometido de Di a conocerla al fin- Duo palideció.  
  
-Esta noche???- dijo levantándose del sillón rápidamente.  
  
-Sí Di.. así que mejor ve a prepararte para lucir bellísima... podremos contar con tu presencia y la de tu marido Dorothy?-  
  
-Eeeer... claro señora... le diré a mi marido.. me marcho- dijo despidiéndose y mirando con alarma a Duo que había perdido el color de su cara y ahora miraba al piso.  
  
-No... donde esta mi padre?!- pregunto con brusquedad.  
  
-En su despacho... por que?-  
  
-El ya sabe de la locura que se le ocurrió madre. ?- dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el despacho seguido de su madre, esta lo detuvo por el brazo.  
  
-Sí.. lo sabe.. le dije que te habías enamorado de el a primera vista cuando lo viste... y que él sintió lo mismo... que sabe tu secreto... y lo aprobó.-  
  
-Eso es una gran mentira... pero usted esta acostumbradas a ellas verdad?-  
  
-Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita-  
  
-No puedo creer que mi padre en verdad creyera que estoy enamorado de...-  
  
-Estabas enamorada de ese campesino no?... no le extraño pues que....-  
  
-Corrección madre... Estoy enamorado de el....- le dijo con rudeza y subió a sus habitaciones, cerro con furia las puertas.... no podía creer que... no podía ser que...   
  
-Rayos!!!- grito mientras tiraba del pequeño escritorio todo lo que había en él.. sentía tanto coraje, sentía tanta impotencia... se sentía tan inútil, tan miserable...  
  
Mientras transcurría el tiempo escuchaba como allá abajo todos los sirvientes se movían preparando todo para la cena, el no había hecho caso a su madre de arreglarse, al contrario, se había quitado esos elaborados peinados que le hacían, se había quitado el vestido que traía y se había echado a la cama... solo se había puesto el camisón de dormir... habría preferido ponerse la ropa de hombre... pero su hermano había esculcado cada rincón de su recamara hasta quitarle toda la que poseía...  
  
Entro su madre y lo vio echado en la cama boca abajo, este no le presto atención y cerro los ojos, ignorándola por completo.  
  
-Di, levántate! tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte niña!-  
  
-No-  
  
-Di!-  
  
-Eh dicho que no...- ya era demasiado lo que había tenido que soportar en su vida... esta vez se rebelaría.  
  
-Traize!- grito su madre saliendo de la habitación, al segundo entro su hermano, Duo sintió que lo jalaron de la cama, y al segundo estaba atrapado entre los brazos de su hermano.  
  
-Bájame!!!- le grito mientras lo metían al baño, Traize sin decir ni una sola palabra pero con una sonrisa de burla en su cara comenzó a desvestirlo, pese a los forcejeos de Duo, Traize podía manejarlo con mayor facilidad debido a que era mas alto y un poco mas, mucho más corpulento que la figura de Duo, lo metió a la bañera.  
  
-Que creen que hacen??- grito Duo mientras su madre comenzaba a tallarlo -suéltenme!!! esta es una maldita casa de locos, esta es la...!- pero una mano lo callo, su madre lo miro fríamente -calla o alertaras a tu padre....-  
  
Así, con la ayuda de Traize lo vistieron, lo maquillaron, lo peinaron.. y lo dejaron listo para la gran cena.  
  
-No saben cuanto me repugnan... - susurro Duo mientras salía de su recamara, su corazón latía aceleradamente... siempre había representado bien su papel de mujercita, siendo que fue criado así.. pero esta vez estaba tan nervioso que creía que echaría todo a perder... si tan solo no tuviera tanto miedo a decir la verdad...   
  
-Le diré a mi padre la verdad... -  
  
-Díselo.- le contesto Traize quien tenia los brazos cruzado y aun lo miraba con burla -dile al pobre viejo lo que su esposa ha tramado.. Dile todo eso.. Dile y veraz como se muere de un paro cardiaco.. El viejo ya no esta para soportar sorpresitas Di- y bajo la escalera mirando de reojo a Duo, la reaccion del chico habia sido tal y como el habia esperado.  
  
Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, y la gente comenzó a llegar, Duo tenia que esperar arriba en sus recamaras hasta que su prometido llegara...  
  
-Demonios... demonios... demonios!- decía sin para mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda su habitación.  
  
-Ella bajara en un momento señor Yuy. - escucho decir la voz de su madre... Duo se alerto... había llegado la hora... de continuar con ese engaño que se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, suspiro y bajo por la escalera.  
  
Heero estaba nervioso, se había visto por lo menos doce veces en el espejo para comprobar que todo su atuendo estaba bien, su atuendo era una camisa blanca un poco abierta del pecho, pantalones negros y un saco también negro, era un poco informal, pues solo era una cena, pero también la ropa era lo suficientemente elegante para causar buena impresión a su prometida, su cabello era el que en definitiva no tenia arreglo, por mas que lo intentara peinar unos mechones rebeldes se escapaban.. resignado dejo que el cabello se acomodara a su forma natural.  
  
Nervioso subió a su carruaje acompañado de Trowa y se encamino hacia la casa Maxwell. Ahí lo recibió la misma señora Maxwell, con una sonrisa, le dijo que Di bajaría en cualquier momento, y fue cuando la vio de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez le arrebato el corazón así como el aliento cuando la miro, su cabello estaba sujetado en un precioso moño (chongo) que dejaba una parte del cabello suelto cayendo en caideles, su vestido de un hermoso color azul cielo dejando a descubierto sus hombros, una cinta de un color un poco más oscuro que el vestido ceñía su cintura, sus labios tenían ahora un color rosa, y sus ojos.. Fue lo que más le impresiono a Heero, eran más hermosos ahora que como recordaba haberlos visto, cuando termino de bajar la escalera le sonrio.  
  
-Mucho gusto... Di Maxwell- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Heero, este tomo su mano y la beso.  
  
-Mucho gusto... Heero Yuy... permítame decirle que esta noche se ve hermosa señorita Di-  
  
Duo dio una risa fingida de humildad -muchas gracias joven Yuy-  
  
-Puede llamarme Heero... -  
  
Duo solo le sonrio, Heero le ofreció su brazo y Duo lo tomo, fueron caminando hasta el comedor, Duo se sorprendió al ver todo el alboroto que había armado su madre... en la mesa había por lo menos treinta personas, entre ellas Quatre y Dorothy quien lo veían algo preocupados... el lo sabia.. eso ya estaba llegando.. llegando demasiado lejos. Miro a su derecha y vio de nuevo al joven Yuy... nunca se imagino que fuera a ser un joven tan... interesante.  
  
Sus ojos azul-cobalto lo miraban con frecuencia... era una mirada tan llena de cariño... como antes las había visto en Wufei... se sonrojo, y al poco tiempo se regaño... como era posible que se sintiera halagado por ser visto de esa manera?  
  
-Su hija se ve hermosa esta noche Sr. Maxwell- dijo el joven Peacecraft cuando Duo tomo asiento en la mesa.  
  
-Si... - contesto el Sr., mirando a Duo, este se dio cuenta y le sonrio... era verdad lo antes dicho por su hermano, su padre ya era mayor, lo miro detenidamente, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo cansado y viejo que lucia su padre hasta ese momento...  
  
-Bueno...- dijo la madre de Duo levantándose y tomando la palabra. -esta noche es muy especial, pues me complace anunciarles el próximo casamiento de mi hija Di con el joven Heero Yuy- termino de decir, Duo sintió todas y cada una de las miradas posarse en él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.  
  
Todos en la mesa aplaudieron la noticia, y Heero tomo la mano de Duo, este se sobresalto y lo miro. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, solo con las platicas de su madre sobre lo maravillosa y buena hija que era Di, Duo solo estaba ahí físicamente, pues su mente volaba en todas direcciones, y más frecuentemente se detenía en Wufei... donde estaría ahora?... a donde se habría marchado? volveria por el?l.  
  
Al terminar la cena, Heero pidió permiso a los padres de Duo para poder llevarla de paseo por el jardín de la casa, con el permiso concedido salieron al fresco de la noche, los grillos acompañaban a las estrellas tintineantes con su canto rítmico.  
  
-Tienes frió?- pregunto Heero con voz cariñosa.  
  
-No... estoy bien, gracias- contesto Duo.  
  
-Te tomo de sorpresa el compromiso?-  
  
-Un poco...- confeso Duo, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que había en el enorme jardín.  
  
-Pero si te quieres casar verdad?- pregunto Heero mirándolo de frente, Duo se sorprendió, la voz con la que había dicho eso Heero sonaba a casi una suplica, y sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza.  
  
-Yo...- dijo Duo.  
  
-Por que si no quieres... pese a lo que me duela.. no te podría obligar-  
  
-joven Heero... por que.. por que yo? nunca antes nos habíamos visto-   
  
-Te vi un día... y me cautivaste... tu mirada es tan cristalina y hermosa- dijo Heero acariciando el cabello de Duo.  
  
Duo sonrio -gracias-   
  
-Desde ese momento me enamore de ti... llámame loco por creer en el amor a primera vista-  
  
-mi mirada... eh?- sonrio Duo con verdadera emoción -siempre llama la atencion mis ojos.. raro color... -  
  
-Di... te quieres casar conmigo verdad?-  
  
-Yo...-   
  
Heero miro los labios de Duo entreabrirse, eran tan hermosos, se veían tan tiernos y suaves con la simple vista... Heero quiso tocarlos, quiso saber si sabrían tan dulces como se veían, y sin previo aviso beso a Duo.  
  
Los violetas ojos de Duo se quedaron abiertos ante el sorpresivo movimiento de Heero, sus cálidos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos... y un agradable calor inundo el cuerpo de Duo, los labios de Heero, eran como si quemaran... mas no dolía... era una sensación que no había sentido antes... era una sensación que no había tenido al besar a Wufei, cerro los ojos y dejo que ese agradable sensación cálida siguiera llenando su cuerpo.  
  
El beso se separo, las mejillas de Duo estaban carmesí.  
  
-Perdona...- se disculpo Heero, mas Duo no le contesto.   
  
-joven Heero hay algo que debe saber... yo... yo soy...- pero el grito de su madre llamandole le impidió terminarle de decir a Heero lo que le planeaba decir, un extraño valor había nacido en su corazón y debía de decirle lo que él era en verdad, mas no pudo, y maldijo por dentro.  
  
-Di, el joven Peacecraft se va... ven a despedirte- le informo su madre.  
  
-Ahí voy madre... - le dijo, Heero lo ayudo a levantarse.  
  
Heero se quedo solo otro poco en la casa, solo hasta que cada invitado se fue, y la casa quedo en un silencio casi sepulcral.  
  
-Duo...- lo llamo su padre.  
  
-Si?-  
  
-La boda será en una semana, me informo tu madre... solo quiero saber si.. en verdad... ese chico sabe tu secreto?... en verdad lo amas?-  
  
-padre.. la verdad es que...- Duo le iba a decir pero su hermano apareció tras su padre y recordó lo que le había dicho -la verdad es que... lo amo con todo mi corazón- dijo al final mientras su corazón se encogía... eso era una mentira... verdad?  
  
Subió sin decir alguna palabra mas a su padre, al llegar a su recamara se toco los labios... que había sido esa rara sensación?... por que le había agradado? y sobre todo.... por que quería que Heero Yuy volviera a besar sus labios una vez mas?.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí yo de nuevo... siiiiiii... actualizare cada semana si es que puedo ^^.  
  
Pero eso si... entre mas reviews me dejen mas pronto me apurare para actualizar... eso fue lo que paso con el acto 2 que lo subí casi tres días despues de haber publicado el acto 1.  
  
Díganme que tal les parece, que les gusta, que no les gusta, que le podría cambiar que le deje igual.  
  
Sahuatoba: el pueblo donde vive Duo en el fic. En la realidad así se llama el zoológico de mi ciudad XD.  
  
Guadiana: la propiedad de Heero en el fic. En la realidad así se llama mi ciudad el valle del Guadiana.  
  
Nata: es nataku XD, había pensado en ponerle otro nombre, pero no sé porque se me vino a la mente el nombre de Cata, y luego el de Nataku... y se quedo en Nata ^^UUUUU  
  
Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
Matta ne!!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
***************************************************************************** 


	4. Acto 4

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 4  
  
Esta casa me parece tan grande y vacía... como vacía fue mi vida... realmente nunca he tenido nada... ni dinero, ni familia.. ni amor.  
  
Fui criado gracias a un padre que me recogió cuando mi madre me abandonó, alguna buena razón tuvo lo sé, pero eso no me evita odiarla a veces, alguien debe de ser muy frió para abandonar a su pequeño hijo, o estar muy desesperado, pero yo nunca sabré que fue lo que motivo a mi madre a separarse de mi.  
  
Estudie por mi propio orgullo, por demostrarle a los demás que si podía, que pese a que la gente me viera como un huérfano mas, como alguien que llegaría a ser algún malandrín, les demostré que yo podía valerme por mí mismo, y sobre todo llegar muy lejos.  
  
A los diecisiete años me fui para la capital, a estudiar, y trabajar claro esta por que pese a que el padre me enviaba dinero (nunca supe de donde sacaba ese dinero, pero me remordía la conciencia al pensar que el padre sacrificaba su propio dinero para mí) nunca lo utilizaba, lo guardaba y lo consideraba como un ahorro que el padre hacia sin saberlo.  
  
Me esmere en el estudio, aunque a veces no tenia ni para comer siempre tuve para comprar algún libro que me ayudara con mi carrera de medicina, cuando me graduara iría al pueblo y abriría una clínica para la gente que no podía pagar un medico, para la gente que era como yo. Me recibí y volví orgulloso con el padre, ese sacerdote que me quiso como un padre, pero que no pudo llenar el vació que significo para mí el no tener familia, le entregue el dinero, y despues de regañarme por no haberlo utilizado me recibió con un abrazo y felicitaciones, como un padre recibe orgulloso a su único hijo.  
  
Me instale como el medico en turno del pequeño pueblo, sin saber que estaba a pocos minutos de que mi vida cambiara por completo. Llego Trowa, un viejo amigo mío desde la infancia, y que nuestros caminos se habían separado al yo irme a estudiar medicina, y él a estudiar comercio no en una escuela sino con su padre. Fue a informarme que mi padre quería verme.  
  
-Y por que yo querría verlo a él- le dije sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, acomodando las pocas medicinas que había podido conseguir, atendía gratis a los enfermos por lo que las ganancias eran pocas y no alcanzaban para comprar todas y cada una de las medicinas que eran necesarias.  
  
-Vamos Heero... te digo que este no es momento para que te pongas orgulloso. -  
  
-Trowa... ese sujeto que se hace llamar mi padre no me ha querido reconocer en veintiún años... y ahora me quiere ver así como así?-  
  
Trowa solo suspiro, sabia que yo era demasiado obstinado a lo que me dijo -es viejo, y esta a punto de morir, se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene ningun heredero pues sabes que no se caso, por lo tanto si muere toda su fortuna iría a parar a manos del gobierno, tú eres el único pariente que le queda así que te quiere dejar todo a ti- sentencio al final.  
  
-No soy tan... no soy esa clase de personas que rebajan su dignidad por el dinero Trowa... tú lo sabes-  
  
-Pero con ese dinero podrías hacer más grande esto- dijo señalando mi pequeña clínica provisional... ese día no le conteste nada, solo me quede callado y lo invite a pasar a la clínica, como si no hubiese escuchado el mensaje que me había dado minutos antes, el solo suspiro, conocía mi terquedad y orgullo por lo que decidió por ese día dejarlo por la paz.  
  
Pensé mucho lo ultimo dicho por Trowa... ese dinero le podría beneficiar no solo a mí, si no a la gente que quería ayudar... además sabia que Trowa siempre me había querido ayudar desde que comenzamos a ser amigos, era verdad, era verdad... ese dinero me ayudaría... no podía ser orgulloso, no por ahora, no replique mas, fui hasta la hacienda donde ese hombre me proclamo como heredero universal de toda su fortuna... pero aun no sabia de cuanto era lo que consistía esa herencia, y por fortuna Trowa era un buen administrador y sabia muchisimo mas que yo de esas cosas, por lo que fuimos al pueblo del Sahuatoba, donde mi padre tenia a su contador, era demasiado desconfiado con los contadores del pueblo por eso llevaba sus cuentas en otro pueblo.  
  
Fue ahí donde te vi por primera vez... donde mi vida cambio aun si que yo lo supiera, fue donde supe que quería pasar toda mi vida a tu lado.   
  
Despues, las palabras de Trowa me hicieron pensar... el simple hecho de estar contigo y el de tenerte de esposa era un capricho? no... se que tu eres mas que un capricho... pero esas palabras me hicieron pensar que era lo que pensarías tu acerca del matrimonio... te querrías casar?.... y si no fuera así... tendría yo el suficiente valor como para dejarte ir?   
  
Dejarte ir... ahora que estabas a solo un paso de ser mía para siempre.... algo dentro de mí me hacia saber que tu quitarías ese vació que ahora tenia mi vida y mi corazón.  
  
Esa noche no dijiste nada, pero pareció que no te desagrade; me atreví a besar tus labios, eran tan dulces como me los imagine.... no cabe duda, tu serás mía... aunque tu no lo quieras.... ; NO! que pienso... no puedo dejar que mis deseos se interpongan a tu felicidad... si tu no lo quieres no nos casaremos... esta tarde te veré de nuevo, y te preguntare....   
  
Aprieto mi puño para evitar que los nervios que tengo al pensar en lo que podría de ser tu respuesta me hagan perder la cordura.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Los rayos de luz dieron con los ojos de Duo, por la noche se había acostado tan cansado que no había cerrados las cortinas de su cama, y ahora el sol lo había despertado en cuanto había hecho su aparición.   
  
Pese a que estaba despierto seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados... anoche... anoche debió de haber dicho la verdad al joven Heero.... no podía creer que el terminaría siendo una victima mas de ese extraño y ridículo juego en el que sus padres lo habían metido.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la almohada tratando de quitarse el poco sueño que aun tenia... debía de decirle al joven Heero, antes de que la boda se efectuara lo que el era en realidad... al pensar en eso, que era lo más sensato, su corazón se sentía como si lo oprimiese... y es que si decía la verdad... toda su familia se iría a la ruina... serian la burla del pueblo....   
  
A el la verdad no le importaba lo que pasaría con el... el se iría lejos... muy muy lejos donde nadie mas lo pudiera encontrar... y es que a veces así se sentía, con ganas de comenzar a correr, así como en su niñez lo había hecho por el campo, y nunca detenerse, correr hasta donde se sintiera libre... correr y dejar todo y a todos atrás.  
  
Se quedo otro rato mas ahí en la cama, pensando en su vida... y en lo que quedaba de ella, y es que si no le decía la verdad a Heero Yuy antes de que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo hasta ahí era donde el joven de cabello largo la contaría.  
  
De nuevo su corazón se encogió... por que al pensar en decir la verdad a Heero, una vocecita muy molesta dentro de su cabeza le decía que no?... por que quería volver a verlo.... y por que rayos no dejaba de pensar en Heero Yuy y se ponía a pensar en como escapar de su casa!!?  
  
-A veces eres demasiado tonto Duo!!!- se regaño a si mismo pasándose una mano por su cabello y quitando el que caía en su frente.  
  
-A veces yo pienso lo mismo...- le contesto su madre que llevaba la bandeja del desayuno a su cama. -no creas que ayer no me di cuenta de lo que planeabas decirle a joven Yuy, Di-  
  
Duo se quedo de piedra... un momento -madre me estaba espiando!!?- dijo y despues se sonrojo al recordar que Heero lo había besado anoche y si su madre los había espiado por supuesto que también se había enterado del hecho.  
  
-Y menos mal que lo hice!!- le dijo su madre colocando la bandeja sobre el escritorio mientras miraba disimuladamente a Duo.  
  
-No puede hacer eso!!- grito Duo algo enojado incorporándose de la cama -es totalmente inapropiado que usted...!- Duo se callo, o lo callo su madre mejor dicho.  
  
-Mira Di déjame ponerte las cosas muy claras- le dijo señalándolo mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente, Duo se quedo callado con la clara expresión de desconcierto en su cara. -el destino, y el prestigio sobre todo, de esta familia esta en tus manos.-  
  
-Ese cuento ya me lo dijo!- le dijo Duo algo molesto.  
  
-Cállate y escucha niño!!- le grito su madre, Duo se extraño... era la primera vez que su madre hablaba de el en masculino. -tu hermano cometió la imprudencia de apostar las escrituras de la casa en un juego... como podrás adivinar las perdió, y por alguna circunstancia que desconozco- dijo su madre moviendo la mano con un ademán de impaciencia -terminaron en manos del joven Yuy-  
  
-Ah claro! y ahora quiere que yo arregle lo que hizo ese estúpido de Traize no?... quiere que yo le saque las escrituras y...- pero su madre de nuevo lo interrumpió.  
  
-No!, el joven Yuy nos dará las escrituras si te casas con el-  
  
Duo se mordió el labio....-harán.... déjeme ver si entendí... en pocas palabras él... usted me cambio por las escrituras...- dijo Duo tratando de decir todas las frases que se formaban en su cabeza, pero al final solo pudiendo decir la ultima frase completa.  
  
-Si... tú a cambio de devolverme las escrituras.. pero no lo hará hasta que el matrimonio se consuma-  
  
-El me compro!?- grito Duo enojado -desde cuando soy un objeto que usted madre puede vender o intercambiar a favor de la familia???-  
  
-Entiende... si perdemos esta casa lo perdemos todo!-  
  
-Eso no es motivo para que usted madre me vendiera de tal forma..-  
  
-No veo por que te quejas Di... el chico es de buena familia y...-  
  
-Madre, esta loca!... en verdad que esta loca..!-  
  
-Respétame...-  
  
-Por que habría de respetarla si usted no me tiene ni un poco de respeto a mí???-  
  
-Por que soy tu madre!-  
  
-Eso es lo que usted dice, pero una madre nunca trataría así a su hijo!!-  
  
-yo no pedí que fueras varón- susurro su madre fríamente y saliendo del cuarto, la discusión, como cada una en esa casa se había quedado sin finalizar, o mejor dicho su madre había tenido la ultima palabra al irse y dejar ahí a Duo con las palabras ahogándose en su garganta mientras salían las lagrimas.  
  
Duo bajo la cabeza y se enjugo las lagrimas con su mano -yo tampoco pedí nacer en esta familia de locos- dijo mirando a la nada, su mirada mostraba un rencor inimaginable, su madre lo odiaba a tal punto que lo trataba como un objeto?.... Duo recordó, en su niñez su madre nunca le había mostrado cariño alguno, lo rehuya... lo despreciaba, Duo solo recordaba como el cariño de su madre había sido única y exclusivamente para Traize... de hecho la madre de Wufei... Nata había sido mas madre que su verdadera mamá... Wufei y Nata habían sido su única familia? se pregunto con algo de tristeza.  
  
Bueno... su padre era el único que podía saber y considerar que le importaba la felicidad y bienestar de el, recordaba que desde pequeño había tratado de cumplirle hasta el mas mínimo deseo a Duo, pero conforme pasaban los años su padre se volvía mas viejo... no podría por mucho tiempo mas seguir manejando todos los negocios y estrés que implicaban sobrellevar el apellido Maxwell... si tan solo su hermano no fuera un cretino... o si tan solo el pudiera ocupar el verdadero puesto que se merecía...  
  
Se levanto con pesadumbre y se preparo... ahora no solamente era la hacienda... si no todo el patrimonio que tenia su familia lo que estaba en juego... comenzó a cepillar su cabello... pero... aun temía de lo que pasaría si el joven Heero descubriera su engaño... que haría el joven Heero cuando descubriera que su esposa era en verdad en hombre?, trago saliva... pero si quería... si quería al menos tratar de salvar la honra de su padre, quien era la persona que mas le preocupaba de todas esas locas personas que se hacían llamar su "familia" tendría que seguir con eso hasta las ultimas consecuencias.  
  
Aunque tal vez si lograba decirle la verdad al joven Heero antes de que la fecha planeada para la boda, podría llegar a un arreglo con el... algo, lo que fuera para hacer que devolviera las escrituras... y despues de eso el consumaría de una vez por todas su plan y anhelo de irse a donde jamás fuera encontrado. Pero si quería hacer eso tenia solamente siete días a partir de esa mañana para confesarle la verdad a Heero.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Una joven rubia caminaba furiosa arreglando y diciéndole a los peones donde poner los muebles nuevos que habían llegado del encargo exclusivo que había hecho el joven Heero, estaba furiosa.... no se sabia explicar como de un día para otro se había conseguido una prometida... una prometida que no era ella.  
  
-Deje eso ahí...- dijo entre un grito desganado, cuando todo estuvo listo camino hasta su recamara y una vez encerrada comenzó por desquitar su rabia con todo objeto que se topara en su camino.  
  
-¿!Como pudo ser Heero?!.... no te puedes casar... no!!!- decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos... lagrimas de rabia y de humillación... que Heero no se había fijado en todos los intentos que había hecho para que supiera de su amor por el?.... no había sido suficiente todas las atenciones que le tenia..? no había sido suficiente que aunque su padre muriera y ella quedara sola se quedara a vivir con él, sola... algo muy mal visto?  
  
-¡¿Que no te diste cuenta!?- grito mientras tiraba el ultimo jarrón que quedaba aun a salvo de su ataque de enojo.  
  
Pero ella algo debía hacer... de seguro que el joven Heero solo se casaba por interés... pero si sabia bien utilizar sus tácticas sabría conquistarle, pese quien fuera su mujer.... se valdría de cualquier cosa... de cualquiera para conseguir que al fin Heero se diera cuenta de ella como la mujer que era... como la mujer que lo deseaba.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Ahora el que parecía león enjaulado era Heero, quien se paseaba nervioso por la alcoba, la madre de Di le había dicho que ella misma se encargaría de todos los preparativos de la boda, el que faltara una semana solamente para ver su sueño más ferviente realizarse lo ponía nervioso... pero recordó que tenia que hablar con Di... si ella no se quería casar... aun estaba a tiempo para evitar la boda... Heero dudaba de que realimente dejara ir de sus manos tan fácilmente a la dueña de su corazón... mas ya se había echo una promesa el mismo de que si Di no deseaba casarse la dejaría partir con el dolor de su corazón.  
  
La casa Maxwell no quedaba lejos de la casa que tenia en el pueblo Heero, por lo que visitarla continuamente no era un problema en verdad, ese día llego casi al medio día, le informaron que la señorita estaba en el jardín, sonrio, al parecer a ella le gustaba estar entre la naturaleza, siendo así pues le tendría el más hermoso de los jardines en la Hacienda, claro.. si es que en verdad se quería casar con él.  
  
Duo estaba mas pensando en los días vividos con Wufei, pensando en él... y también pensando en como decirle al joven Heero lo que le debía de decir que observando el paisaje de su jardín, que basta decir también lo sabia de memoria, eran pocos los lugares en que podía estar solo y sentirse el mismo....   
  
No escucho cuando unos pasos se acercaron lentos a el, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien haciéndole compañía hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro, con un pequeño sobresalto miro a la persona quien lo había tocado, era el joven Heero.  
  
-Buenos días- le sonrio este con la sonrisa mas encantadora que jamás había visto Duo "basta ya! deja de pensar en que es lindo" se regaño el mismo.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
-Cada día estas mas bella- dijo tomando su mano y besándola, Duo susurro un gracias y sus mejillas aumentaron el tono de rosa que antes había en ellas.  
  
Heero se sentó a un lado de ella como la noche antes lo había hecho, Heero estaba muy cerca de Duo, su perfume le llegaba, era fresco... olía como a un bosque... cerro los ojos... era un agradable olor.... la mano de Duo sintió otra mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a escasos diez centímetros los ojos azul-cobalto del joven Heero, esa cercanía por parte de su "prometido" le que le recordó a Duo el pequeño beso que Heero le había dado, se levanto casi como un resorte... claro no tan rápido como hubiese querido gracias al vestido que llevaba. Despues se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Heero y le sonrio -podríamos dar un paseo?-   
  
Heero sonrio, no se cansaba de ver el hermoso rostro de la joven, su delgada figura la hacían parecer tan frágil... tan dulce, tan hermosa, se paro y le ofreció su brazo, Duo lo tomo despues de un momento y comenzaron a caminar, el jardín de la casa Maxwell era en verdad hermoso y también muy grande... llegaron a un tramo en que los árboles, unos sauces enormes tapaban el sol dando una agradable sombra, en todo el camino lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los pasos de los dos jóvenes era el trinar de los pájaros, por lo que Heero decidió que era hora de terminar con ese largo silencio.  
  
Se había quedado bajo la sombra de esos sauces, Duo se recargo en un y Heero en otro que quedaba enfrente de donde estaba el joven de ojos violetas.  
  
-Di... la otra noche.. no respondiste a mi pregunta... realmente te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo.  
  
Duo miro los pequeños haz de luz que se dibujaban en el suelo al pasar por las hojas del los árboles -creo que realmente la pregunta seria si usted se quiere casar conmigo?- dijo sin mirar a Heero.  
  
-Pero que dices... claro que me quiero casar contigo!- dijo Heero mientras dio un paso hacia Duo, este levanto desprevenidamente la cabeza y sonrio con tristeza...   
  
-No creo... no creo que quiera cuando sepa que yo....- su corazón latía fuertemente, latía tan fuerte que incluso era doloroso tenerlo en el pecho... quería que dejara de latir... -yo... debe saber que yo...- "vamos Duo... solo son cuatro sencillas palabras las que deben de salir de tu boca: soy realmente un hombre" pensaba Duo pero aun así esas sencillas palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, y en lugar de eso lo hacían tartamudear en la ultima palabra.  
  
Heero miraba con cierta duda a Duo... que era lo que le quería decir con tanto esfuerzo?... quizás era... quizás era que... -amas a alguien mas?- dijo con una profunda tristeza en su corazón.  
  
Duo lo miro con algo de sorpresa, -eso... lo que yo le quiero decir es otra cosa... es que yo...-  
  
-Di!- el grito de su hermano hicieron que por segunda vez en ese día se sobresaltara, miro hacia donde el grito había provenido y vio a su hermano ir hacia ellos, al llegar saludo con una sonrisa a Heero.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa, Heero hizo también lo mismo... -Di... nuestra madre te quiere ver... creo que es algo relacionado con el vestido. - le dijo mirándolo con esa mirada que ponía cada vez que sospechaba que Duo iba o había hecho algo que no debía de ser.  
  
-El vestido?- pregunto Duo tratando de guardar el miedo que se había apoderado de su voz... cuanto más se tardara... cuanto más minutos dejara pasar mas lejos llegaría...  
  
-Sí.. ve a la casa.. anda- le ordeno su hermano.  
  
Duo miro a Heero y se despidió de el, Heero muy a su pesar la despidió por ese día... había sido tan poco el tiempo que había pasado juntos... pero al menos la confesión que le había querido hacer la chica no era que tenia otro amor, y eso lo tranquilizo.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
El tiempo corría... el tiempo se acababa... el tiempo que ahora estaba en su contra... había pensado ingenuamente que tendría siete días para confesar la verdad... ingenuamente por que ahora estaba a solo dos días de la boda... en solo dos días el....   
  
Miro con tristeza el pesado vestido que ahora descansaba sobre el sofá frente a la ventana... solo dos días... y es que en los pasados cuatro días siempre que le iba a decir a Heero su secreto alguien o algo se aparecía y no lo dejaba terminar... además lo había visto tan poco... pero en cada una de las visitas había algo que nunca cambiaba.  
  
El delicioso perfume de Heero que hacia que su corazón diera un salto cuando el aroma llegaba a sentirlo... el dulce roce de los labios sobre su mano... la sonrisa que le daba.. la mirada que parecía detenerse siempre en sus ojos en sus labios cuando el le hablaba a Heero, también esa pregunta que siempre le hacia su "prometido" -En verdad te quieres casar conmigo?-, y durante los últimos tres días esa pregunta era acompañada por un rosa y una sonrisa demasiado melancólica.  
  
El callaba evitando dar esa respuesta... que en verdad ahora no sabia cual era... se quería casar con el? si...? o no?... callaba a veces por largo tiempo que los minutos parecían correr mas lento de lo normal... pero siempre le contestaba con -debe saber que yo soy...- y ahí era cuando su hermano o su madre lo interrumpían para ir a probarse ese vestido.... suspiró... la desesperación a veces dominaba su cuerpo... y a veces simplemente no sabia que hacer y se quedaba ahí sentado observando el paisaje que le ofrecía su balcón sin decir o hacer nada... a veces pensaba...  
  
De Wufei no sabia nada... antes había desaparecido... huyendo también... pero en esas veces sus cartas nunca habían faltado... era acaso que lo dicho por su hermano era verdad?... esa solo había sido una sucia trampa para hacerle creer a Duo que lo amaba y despues sacarle dinero?... pero porque.. porque se había tomado todo ese tiempo para ese engaño?...... era cierto que Duo a veces mandaba dinero a Wufei.. pero no porque el se lo pidiera.. si no por que el quería... o sabia Wufei que así mismo actuaría Duo desde el inicio y por eso había pretendido ser su amigo... por eso había pretendido amarle?  
  
Sacudió su cabeza... su corazón dolía tanto al pensar en Wufei.... no quería creer las dudas que nacían en su corazón.. pero el silencio y ausencia por parte de Wufei se lo hacían tan difícil.   
  
Ese día no pudo salir de su casa.. y solo le quedaba el día de mañana.... si no le decía la verdad mañana podría empezar a contar sus ultimas horas de vida...  
  
Duo penso hasta que encontró el por que de su madre no le preocupaba el hecho de que cuando el joven Heero se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad era el, no lo divulgaría por toda la ciudad dañando de por vida la reputación de la familia Maxwell.... era por que si se atrevía a hacerlo también dañaría la reputación de la familia Yuy... era por eso que su madre se encontraba tan tranquila y campante.  
  
Al caer la noche Duo no quería que llegara el mañana... veinticuatro horas solamente... veinticuatro horas para decir la verdad..   
  
-Estoy muerto- dijo por la mañana cuando al despertar y quedarse un rato sentado en la cama pensado como rayos diría lo que quería decir sin sus repentinos ataques de cobardía... y es que no se culpaba de todo de no poder decir nada estando al lado del joven Heero.. su sola presencia lo hacían ponerse tan nervioso como en toda su vida no lo había estado.  
  
Cuando ya se iba a levantar su madre entro, con el desayuno.   
  
-Buenos días Di? como has dormido?- pregunto con una sonrisa... Duo odiaba esa sonrisa y la de su hermano... eran tan hipócritas... en cambio la de su padre era cálida y real... casi como la de Heero "y dale con pensar en el" se dijo mentalmente... quiso recordar la sonrisa de Wufei, la alegre sonrisa del joven de ojos de zafiro, pero recordarlo a el le dolía.. por lo que mejor, haciendo gala de toda paciencia también sonrio -bien madre... gracias-  
  
-Aquí esta tu desayuno... dentro de un rato subirán las sirvientas a darte un buen baño de manzanilla y pétalos de rosa- dijo mientras colocaba todo el desayuno con cuidado en el escritorio que estaba junto a las puertas del balcón.  
  
-Yo me puedo bañar solo madre- le dijo.. la perspectiva de que alguien lo bañara no le parecía muy tentadora que digamos.... una cosa era que su madre... y Traize lo hubiesen bañado el otro día a la fuerza...  
  
-No confió en que prepares el baño adecuadamente...-  
  
Duo miro con impaciencia a su madre -yo me puedo bañar solo- repitió.  
  
-Esta bien... también te debo de informar que este día no podrás salir ni hablar con nadie.. esa una tradición de la familia que la novia permanezca incomunicada el día anterior de su boda...-  
  
-Que? yo quería ... tenia que ver a alguien!- contesto Duo inmediatamente.  
  
-A quien? a ese sucio campesino?- pregunto altivamente su madre.  
  
-No madre... a Dorothy.... yo tenia que preguntarle algo...- dijo mintiendo velozmente, la realidad era que debía de decirle a Heero... tal vez... solo tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de impedir esa locura no?.  
  
-Si tienes alguna duda pregúntame a mi.. para algo soy tu madre no?-  
  
-Si usted lo dice- dijo con amargura Duo....  
  
Cuando termino su desayuno, estaba desesperado... miro por el balcón si no le quedaba alguna otra alternativa que escapar por ahí... pero ahí abajo estaba su hermano quien le sonrio con malicia -Buen día hermanita!- le dijo saludándolo.  
  
Duo inmediatamente quiso salir por la puerta, pero de nuevo las habían cerrado con llaves... esta vez estaba su padre cierto... pero ahora si tenían una excusa para encerrarlo, Duo bufo y se recargo en la puerta.... ya... estaba acorralado... se sentó frente al escritorio donde cogió un papel y garabateaba algunas palabras... despues tiraba el papel arrugándolo y descargando en el toda su desesperación.. por ultimo cuando ya eran los últimos rayos de sol los que iluminaban su habitación escribió.  
  
"Wufei:  
  
Espero entiendas todas las circunstancias que me orillaron a seguir con este tonto juego y engaño... espero puedas saber algún día la verdad de lo que paso... así como yo pueda conocer tu verdad... no se lo que pase despues de esto.. pero solo te puedo decir que... te estaré esperando.. aun te amo....   
  
Atte.  
  
Di"  
  
Leyó la nota.... no... por que le escribía a Wufei si no sabia a donde mandarle esa carta? por que se torturaba pensando si era verdad o mentira de que Wufei lo había utilizado...? lo mejor seria no pensar.. para no sentir.... arrugo la nota y la aventó al bote de la basura donde estaban las otras tantas notas que había comenzado pero no había podido terminar...   
  
El baño de fragancias preparadas lo había relajado un poco.... se metió en la cama casi automaticamente, no había llorado... no había por que llorar mas por el destino que le había tocado y del cual no podía huir... lo mejor seria encarar todo como fuera posible... y continuar con la farsa también el tiempo que le fuera posible... quizás.. solo quizás hasta que recuperara las escrituras...   
  
Se durmió, pero no soñó.... se despertó... pero sentía que todavía seguía dormido.  
  
Muy temprano entro su madre seguida de varias sirvientas, le bañaron de nuevo, le pusieron el pesado vestido, le peinaron, le maquillaron y la dejaron sola mientras llegaba la hora de partir hacia la iglesia... la cara de Duo había adoptado un gesto sin expresión alguna... cuando lo arreglaba parecía mas un muñeco que una persona.. se miro en el espejo... su imagen nunca le había desagradado... cuando lucia aquellos vestidos le gustaba su persona no por como lucia.. si no por su sonrisa... el mismo gustaba de su sonrisa... pero ahora... ahora su rostro carecía de sonrisa... forzó una débil sonrisa y la imagen del espejo reflejo a un hermoso joven derramando cristalinas lagrimas... junto a la sonrisa de tristeza que tenia esa bella cara.. la imagen era tan deprimente... pero pese a las lagrimas y esa sonrisa triste su cara se veía hermosa... aun así.  
  
Enjugo las lagrimas... los minutos corrieron rápido... forzó a las lagrimas a no salir.. y forzó una sonrisa hipócrita.. casi como la que tenia su madre en su cara cuando lo veía y le decía que lucía hermoso... no tenia fuerzas para sonreír de verdad...  
  
Heero había llegado con mucho tiempo de sobra a la iglesia que ya estaba adornada con grandes arreglos de acaltraces, Trowa le sonreía al nervioso novio, mientras lo veía caminar, como era su costumbre de un lado a otro mientras ceñía un poco el entrecejo.  
  
-Cálmate hombre-- le dijo Trowa dándole una palmada en el hombro. -ya falta poco para que te echen el lazo pero esa no esa razón para que parezcas animal de corral caminando de un lado a otro- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento... es que estoy nervioso.. estoy seguro que ella me quería decir algo...-  
  
-Le preguntaste si en verdad se quería casar contigo no?- pregunto Trowa tratando de hacer que su amigo se tranquilizara.  
  
-Sí.. pero ella... nunca me contestaba, solo me sonreía...-  
  
-Yo diría que eso era un sí-  
  
Heero suspiro -si... supongo... - el sonido del carruaje llegando a la iglesia se escucho y los presentes que estaban afuera esperando que la novia llegaron miraron para ver.  
  
Al detenerse el carruaje bajo Traize, los señores Maxwell pero de Duo no se veía rastro, hasta que otro carruaje, adornado con flores como las que adornaban la iglesia llegó... la portezuela se abrió...   
  
Duo bajo con el corazón latiéndole de nuevo fuertemente que sentía que saldría de su pecho...   
  
Heero tuvo la seguridad de que había visto al ángel más hermoso del mundo.... el vestido era tan blanco como la nieve, el pecho era corte tipo corsé con un no muy pronunciado escote y mangas largas que terminaban con un hermoso bordado, la cintura del vestido terminaba en V y el mismo bordado de las mangas estaban presentes aquí como en el escote. El cabello recogido en una coleta y el cabello adornado con caideles, una hermosa corona de flores anunciaban de donde partía el velo...  
  
Duo tomo aire y miro a su alrededor... de nuevo fingió una sonrisa y termino de bajar del coche ayudado por su padre, miro entre la multitud... a quien quería encontrar? a Wufei acaso?..... esperaba que Wufei llegara en el ultimo instante y lo rescatara huyendo lejos de todo el mundo.... y si eso pasara... se iría con él...?... en su búsqueda de algo que no sabia que era se encontró con la enigmática y ya conocida mirada de su "prometido"... no supo por que pero ahora sus labios formaron una sonrisa verdadera...  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Ay sí, ay sí!!! ya saben que a mi me gusta hacerla de suspenso jajajajaja ^-^.  
  
Me alegra saber que la historia si esta gustando..... en verdad me alegra bastante!!!! y eso le da ánimos a la cabecita de Kary de seguir escribe y escribe.  
  
~A todas las personas que les dio gracia lo de Nata... jajajaja debo confesar que a mi también, pero así le quise dejar por cariño a Wufei ^^.  
  
~Para las o los que tienen duda.. la historia solo esta inspirada.. no seguiré el patrón real de al novela por que si no seria algo aburrido... será igual en unas cosas y en otras no ^^ ok?.  
  
~Milliardo si seria Renato.. pero un Renato diferente... pero solo por que él es el amigo Traize...  
  
~Relena será el frijolito en el arroz.  
  
Disculpen mi falta de detalles en describir el vestido de Duo... no soy muy buena describiendo ropa... y también disculpen si el diseño no concuerda con la época o era.. pero a mi ese vestido me gusto ^o^.  
  
Y si alguien no entiende a Duo pues... yo también estaría nerviosa de imaginar como va a reaccionar mi esposo cuando descubra que no soy alguien quien aparento ser... y si... le puse demasiados obstáculos a Duo para que no dijera la verdad.. pero si no que chiste... se acaba el cuento... y nooooooo, no queremos eso verdad ninios lindos!?   
  
Antes de que se me olvide... el menjurje ese con el que se baño Duo no se a ciencia exacta para que sirva... pero creo que los pétalos de rosa es para darle suavidad a al piel.... ^_^U  
  
Me despido, dejen mas reviews o mándenme mails!!!! os lo suplico!!! ( eso sonó a que toi desesperada ne?)  
  
  
  
Matte ne!!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
******************************************************************************************************* 


	5. Acto 5

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 5  
  
Dio un paso mas, se aferró del brazo de su padre, cuanto no hubiera dado por darse la media vuelta y salir huyendo!... claro eso no era posible, en parte por que esa seria la salida mas cobarde... y en parte por que su hermano se había colocado inmediatamente detrás de el, como si se tratara de un guardia...   
  
Trato de no mirar nada mas que al frente, y al hacerlo de nuevo se topo con la mirada de Heero, esa mirada que lo hacia sonrojarse sin querer y que le hacia sonreír también sin motivo aparente, de pronto su paso se volvió mas firme... quería... quería ir hasta a el, de pronto y sin aviso alguno todo comenzó a correr en un tiempo distinto, tal vez el tiempo corría mas rápido, o tal vez Duo iba mas lento, pero sin darse cuenta el ya estaba entrando a la iglesia, no se dio cuenta cuando atravesó la pequeña plaza que estaba frente a la iglesia... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ese día era una magnifica mañana, no se dio cuenta de nada... de hecho solo pareció volver a la realidad y notar algo fue cuando vio a Heero esperarle en el altar, aunque también después vio la mirada de la multitud que aguardaba a que el entrara a la iglesia, vio a su madre sonreír con ironía... vio a su padre sonreírle tiernamente y sujetar su mano fuertemente... "si lo amas esta bien" le dijo... Duo no podía decir nada... de nuevo vio hacia el altar... por Dios... que iba a hacer?.... el no era una mujer para casarse por la iglesia... ahora no solamente estaba engañando a las personas que lo conocían, si no al propio Dios?... bajo la mirada... no podía seguir... pero debía seguir... volvió a tomar aire y se fijo nuevamente en Heero, sin pensarlo su padre le dio su mano a Heero quien la tomo mientras le sonreía.  
  
Su respiración se agitaba... una locura! un engaño eso es lo que era!...  
  
El padre comenzó con la misa... Duo no escuchaba nada... solo escuchaba el incesante murmullo de sus propios pensamientos "no lo hagas....lo estas engañando... te va a matar cuando se entere de la verdad.. y Wufei? ya te olvidaste de el?... solo di la verdad" cuando menos acordó Heero tomo de nuevo su mano, lo que lo hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad y darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en ese instante...   
  
-Yo Heero Yuy... prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- le decía Heero con una sonrisa en sus labios... Duo comprendió.. tan rápido se habia acercado el momento final de la ceremonia...? tan rápido corrían los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban (oh! por que Duo estaba mas seguro que esos eran sus últimos minutos).  
  
-Duo Maxwell...- lo llamo el padre... Duo observo como Heero se extraño por un instante ante el peculiar nombre de su prometida, pero ese detalle fue olvidado por la emoción que lo embargaba en esos momentos -acepta a Heero Yuy como esposo?-  
  
Duo miro al padre fijamente... sus ojos así como su corazón era una mezcolanza de miles de sensaciones... miedo, emoción.... duda... expectación.... despues miro a Heero, ahora si que el tiempo se detuvo para Duo... lo único que podía mirar eran esos ojos azul-cobalto... para despues ser remplazados por la imagen de la cara de Wufei sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo amaba se cruzara frente de esos ojos.. para ser desaparecida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por la cara sonriente y algo nerviosa de Heero...  
  
-yo...- de la garganta de Duo no podían salir otra o mas palabras que esa -yo...- ojala que Heero pudiera leer su mirada... ojala que supiera que lo que iba a hacer era solo una... un... miro hacia su familia.... su madre... sonriendo.. sonrisa hipócrita... su hermano... sonriendo también... sonrisa falsa, sonrisa de ironía... su padre.. su padre... las escrituras...  
  
Volvió a mirar a Heero... tal vez el entendería... no se veía que fuera una mala persona ni que tuviera un carácter feo, tal vez cuando descubriera la verdad entendería... al menos esa era en la única esperanza que se podía aferrar por el momento Duo...   
  
-yo...- el silencio que inundaba la iglesia ya se hacia demasiado notorio para ambos.. la respuesta y titubeos de la novia eran mas que evidentes... Heero veía cada vez mas nervioso y conteniendo el aliento aguardando la respuesta de Duo.   
  
-acepto- dijo al final con voz decidida y evitando mirar a su ya ahora esposo, Heero dejo salir un suspiro de alivio... El padre le recito a Duo para que repitiera despues las mismas palabras que antes había dicho Heero -Yo Duo Maxwell.. prometo.. amarte- su corazón dio un pequeño sobresalto.... amarlo... lo amaría? o es que ya lo amaba? -respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad... hasta que la muerte nos separe....-el padre les indico que tomaran los anillos y les indico otra frase que deberían decir al colocarle la sortija a su pareja.  
  
-Este anillo... simboliza mi amor eterno por ti, un amor que no tiene principio o fin.....- el anillo dorado que destellaba conforme lo tocaba la luz se deslizo por el dedo de Duo sellando finalmente el juramento de amor eterno... estaba hecho... y no había marcha atrás..... despues de todo... y Duo siempre lo supo... nunca la hubo.  
  
Los labios de Heero tocaron suavemente los suyos, haciéndolo de nuevo, que se percatara de lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor. Los aplausos de los presentes a modo de felicitación inundaron el lugar, y la sonrisa de triunfo no se podía borrar de los labios de Heero, era una sonrisa de triunfo, de alegría. Duo sonreía... cuando veía a Heero sonreía... esa sonrisa que le dedicaba... le gustaba!.... le gustaba mucho... también esos ojos... esos ojos que no había podido dejar de mirar en el transcurso de la misa que para el había pasado en un segundo...  
  
Mas cuando salía del encantamiento de esa mirada recordaba lo nervioso que estaba... lo que había hecho y lo que seguramente le esperaba... al salir de la iglesia sintió una lluvia blanca de pétalos caer sobre ellos, Heero lo llevaba del brazo y no paraba de mirarlo y sonreírle hasta el punto que Duo se sentía cohibido.  
  
No había podido pedir otro momento... ningun otro momento lo había hecho sentirse tan feliz.. tan lleno de felicidad... ella lucia hermosa.. y ahora.. ahora era totalmente suya... estaría a su lado para siempre! y el claro que la cuidaría... la cuidaría como el mas precioso tesoro que pudiera tener, por que eso era lo que era... su tesoro...  
  
-Tu hermana se ve algo... distraída Traize...- confeso Milliardo despues de observar a la pareja que ahora recibía las felicitaciones por parte de quien se las quisiera dar.  
  
-Solo esta nerviosa por la boda...- le replico Traize mas entretenido en observar a las jóvenes y bellas chicas que habían acudido a la boda.. y observo una en particular que hace mucho tiempo no veía... y que no había notado que hermosa se había puesto... lastima... ahora era la esposa del señor Winner... pero eso no impedía que..  
  
-O por la noche de bodas- replico Milliardo en un tono pícaro -eso es algo que a todas las mujeres le deben de temer... con eso de que no les avisan de nada a las pobres...- replico despues, pero el comentario de Milliardo hizo que Traize pensara... ese teatrito se descubriría precisamente esa noche... si Heero no le daba las escrituras antes podían despedirse de ellas cuanto antes...   
  
-Discúlpame Milliardo.. debo atender unos asuntos de ultima hora con mi madre- se disculpo Traize y fue hacia su madre.. para decirle que pidiera las escrituras o si no...  
  
La fiesta para celebrar la unión de la pareja seria en el mismo jardín de la casa Maxwell... Duo no sabia en que realidad o mundo estaba... pero a veces el toque de la mano de Heero o su mirada perdida que se encontraba con la de el lo hacían regresar de golpe, aunque fuera solo por un momento.  
  
Como era costumbre la fiesta se prolongo hasta ya caída la noche, casi al atardecer Heero busco a Duo, era algo desesperante pero no había podido estar con su esposa por mas de tres minutos juntos desde que habían salido de la iglesia, puesto que no faltaba de quien estuviera rodeada, o que señor albergando una asociación de negocios con Heero lo jalaban a el a distintas partes alejándolo de Duo.  
  
La encontró hablando con una joven de cabellos rubios y largos quien parecía algo triste... al nombrar a su esposa y cuando esta volteo a mirarlo pudo observar en sus ojos algunas lagrimas que no había podido secar al voltear...  
  
En una parte agradecía todo el alboroto que se formaba por la gente que lo felicitaba o le daba consejos y le apartaban por un breve instante de su realidad... pero al ver a Dorothy todo eso cambio... se acerco como dudando de hacerlo.. no la veía con su tierna o picara a veces sonrisa... lo veía con algo de tristeza... estaría así por lo que sabia que se acercaba...?  
  
-Duo.... toma...- dijo dándole un pequeño papel azul... lo reconoció.. su corazón latió con rapidez... era igual a los que antes le mandaba Wufei, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente... no lo quería abrir.. no lo abriría.... si lo hacia seguramente la herida que sentía ahora su corazón se haría mas grande y profunda.. seria mejor olvidar a Wufei poco a poco.. o que el se olvidara de el....  
  
-No lo abrirás...?- le pregunto Dorothy acariciando la mejilla de Duo y quitando una lagrima que había resbalado por ella.  
  
-No.. es mejor así... ahora yo.. estoy... ahora yo soy.. soy su esposa no?- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza -tengo que aceptarlo...-  
  
-Es tu decisión Duo...-  
  
-El te la dio?... o te la dio Nata?- preguntó apretando fuertemente aquel diminuto papel... no quería abrirlo, cierto.. pero ahora lo sentía como su mayor tesoro.. aun ignorando lo que contenía aquel papel..  
  
Dorothy movió su cabeza en señal de negación -se lo dio un soldado a mi marido.....-   
  
Duo se mordió el labio.. con manos temblorosas abrió el papel... lo tenia que hacer!!!... aunque se propusiera olvidar.. no podría... las lagrimas salían.. fue cuando la voz de Heero lo llamo... apenas había desdoblado el papel.. ni siquiera había alcanzado a leer las primeras palabras cuando al tratar de limpiarse las lagrimas soltó el papel, y que por los nervios de no resultar demasiado obvio no recogió.  
  
-Di.. que te pasa.. por que lloras?- le pregunto Heero evidentemente preocupado por lo que entristecía a su esposa.  
  
-N..nada..- dijo Duo sonriendo y terminando de quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
-Como que nada? Di nadie llora sin una razón...-  
  
-Es que yo..-   
  
-Esta nerviosa...- dijo de pronto Dorothy, Duo hasta había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, Dorothy le sonrio a Heero y se acerco a el para saludarlo.  
  
-La ultima noche no tuvimos el gusto de presentarnos personalmente, soy Dorothy de Winner- dijo sonriendo...  
  
Heero saludo aun algo sorprendido y un poco inquieto por saber el motivo del llanto de Duo -pero Di...-  
  
-Ah si! le dije que estaba nerviosa... usted sabe...- se acerco a el y le susurro -por la noche de bodas... le aconsejo tratarla como una flor esta noche señor Yuy...- Dorothy lo miro seriamente y se alejo... lo único que podía hacer por ahora era orar por la felicidad del pequeño Duo...  
  
Heero se sonrojo levemente y asintió... así que ese era todo el problema?... solo estaba nerviosa... sin duda... era tan linda....  
  
Heero se acerco a Duo y quitando una lagrima como antes lo había hecho Dorothy de su mejilla (solo que con Dorothy no había sentido esa pequeña chispa eléctrica) le dio un beso.  
  
-Puedo bailar con mi esposa?- le dijo tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole. Duo rió un poco, en parte por nervio y en parte por que esa sonrisa en la cara de Heero lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño... le tendió la mano y se dirigieron al centro del jardín, donde las demás parejas bailaban.  
  
En el césped... muy oculta estaba la nota tirada... que Duo ni siquiera supo que decía.  
  
"Mi Duo:  
  
Volveré por ti... siempre lo haré, no importa lo que pase.. mi amor por ti será eterno.. y no descansaré hasta que vea tus sueños y felicidad cumplidos... con eso mis sueños y felicidad también estarán cumplidos.... volveré... a donde estés yo iré por ti...   
  
Atte.  
  
Wufei"  
  
La noche estaba cayendo, y las velas que adornaban el jardín para dar luz le daban un aspecto romántico... Heero se acerco a Duo tomándolo de la cintura... y el vals comenzó...  
  
-Soy tan feliz..- le dijo Heero mientras bailaban.  
  
-Si?...- pregunto Duo pensando que Heero no diría lo mismo cuando descubriese la farsa.  
  
-Si... por que al fin estaré siempre a tu lado.-  
  
-tanto me quiere?....-  
  
-te quiero.. te adoro... TE AMO!- grito Heero lo final casi en una carcajada de felicidad.  
  
-Baje la voz...- le dijo algo apenado Duo... si apenas se conocían... como podía ese muchacho asegurar que lo amaba con tal fervor?.  
  
-Por que.?- dijo con una voz queda y seductora mientras se acerco mas a Duo -que todo el mundo sepa que amo a mi esposa...-   
  
Duo se sonrojo... mas por la forma en que había dicho lo anterior Heero que por las mismas palabras en si, al notar el rojo en las mejillas de Duo, Heero le dijo -no debes estar nerviosa...- dijo acariciando de nuevo y con mayor lentitud la mejilla, acción que hizo que ahora en Duo en lugar de sentir una chispa sintiera miles -yo nunca te lastimare... nunca te haré sufrir mi pequeño ángel...-  
  
Duo no contesto.. se sentía tan débil... todas las fuerzas que había logrado reunir ese día las había utilizado para demostrar fortaleza y seguir con ese juego... coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Heero, de nuevo la agradable fragancia del joven le llego... su calor.. el latir de su corazón.... sus fuerzas se acaban... -lo promete?...- alcanzo a decir...  
  
-Lo prometo...- dijo Heero con una sonrisa tierna... el sentir el cuerpo de su amada así en sus brazos.. tan suya... suya... solo suya...  
  
-gracias...- y ya no supo mas.. solo que unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y no lo dejaron ir.  
  
-Di!... que tienes... Di?!- dijo Heero al atrapar a Duo antes de que cayese al suelo...  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Un chico de ojos de zafiro miraba el cielo nocturno...   
  
Duo habría recibido su carta?.... su amigo en el cuartel le habría dado al carta al amigo de Duo... el señor Winner... habría podido llegar segura a manos de Duo?....  
  
-Hijo.. en que piensa?- pregunto su madre quien desde hace tiempo miraba a su hijo que no dejaba de observar el cielo con melancolía.  
  
-Mejor dicho en quien pienso madre... en Duo... estará bien?-  
  
-Es un chico fuerte... sin duda... o no habría podido soportar todo lo que ha soportado si no fuera Ali- le dijo su madre también recordando a su niña Di, la costumbre de llamarla así y recordarla así no se iría nunca.  
  
-Lo sé.. pero.. aun así me inquieta...-  
  
-Hijo... había algo.. algo que se murmuraba en la casa grande... entre nosotros los sirvientes.. pero yo me negué a creer por creerlo imposible ...-  
  
Wufei frunció el entrecejo intrigado -que madre?-  
  
-Se murmuraba que la señora Diana.... casaría a la niña Di con un hacendado....-  
  
-Que?... no creo... su padre no lo permitiría...-  
  
-Ay mijo... esa señora es el mismo diablo...- dijo la madre de Wufei persignándose despues -y su esposo un santo que le cumple todos sus caprichos, y cuando no se los cumple sepa Dios como hace pa´ que lo haga...-  
  
-Me esta diciendo que...?-  
  
-Que si la señora Diana quiere que la niña se case... se casará...-  
  
-No... no, no.. tengo que impedirlo!... tengo que acércame al pueblo! claro! por eso el maldito de Traize me acuso falsamente.. así me podría alejar del pueblo y yo... tengo que averiguar si ya se caso!- dijo saliendo del pequeño y humilde cuarto que habían rentado en un pueblo en el que habían parado.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos no vio nada, excepto la tintineante luz que le daban las velas... reconoció el lugar, estaba en su recamara.. no, un segundo... esa no era su recamara... era otro lugar.. pero... se levanto, su camisón de dormir lo tenia puesto...  
  
-Que paso?...- se pregunto llevándose una mano a su cabeza... lo ultimo que podía recordar era la sensación del pecho y los brazos de Heero junto a el... pero y luego?.  
  
-Ah despertaste!- le dijo una voz que salió de la oscuridad.  
  
-Eh?!- pregunto entre asustado y alarmado Duo.  
  
-Me preocupaste...- una silueta se vio entre la oscuridad que caminaba hacia el.. al acercarse mas a la luz vio que era Heero -y no solo a mi... a todos los invitados...- le sonrio.  
  
Duo se tapo todo lo que pudo con las mantas... el... pero... si... el lo había cambiado?... pero si fuera así...   
  
-Aun estas nerviosa.?... soy tu marido y es lo mas natural que yo...- le dijo tratando de quitarle las frazadas un poco.  
  
-No!- grito Duo asegurando mas las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo...   
  
-Vamos Di...- dijo divertido Heero al ver la reacción de Duo.  
  
-Quien me trajo aquí..? donde estoy...? quien me puso el camisón?...-  
  
-Yo te traje.. en mi casa, perdón nuestra casa... y tu madre...-   
  
Duo suspiro... al menos no había sido el -dijo que solo estabas nerviosa y tanta presión por la boda te habían hecho desmayarte... pero si me dejas me gustaría checarte.. soy medico y yo podría saber si tienes algo...- dijo Heero haciendo otro intento de que Duo se quitara las frazadas.  
  
-No!... no, estoy bien! si.. es que son los nervios! pero no estoy enferma ni nada - le sonrio.  
  
-Segura? no me gustaría que lo que mas quiero en este mundo este enfermita- le dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo índice y sonriendo.  
  
-segura..- dijo Duo por primera vez sonriendo confiado..  
  
-bueno en ese caso...- dijo Heero sentándose en la cama y comenzando a quitarse la camisa.  
  
-Que.. que hace???- pregunto alarmado Duo.  
  
-Quitándome la ropa para dormir...- contesto muy natural Heero.  
  
-Pero.. pero...-  
  
-Prefieres que me vaya a otra cama o que duerma en el sillón...? me vas a mandar castigado?- dijo Heero fingiendo un puchero infantil y apoyado la cara en el hombro de Duo.  
  
Duo rió -no... es que... yo aun no me siento muy bien como para...-  
  
-Lo se.. solo quiero compartir tu misma cama...- le dijo acariciando su cabeza Heero.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Nada de peros señorita!... no pasara nada.. que no quieras...- dijo mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón... a Duo no le daría pena.. bueno no le daría tanta pena como debía, de ver a Heero desnudo.. pero para guardar las apariencias se dio la vuelta y se cubrió hasta al cabeza con las frazadas.. solo escucho la pequeña carcajada de Heero al verlo hacer eso.  
  
-Me tienes miedo?- dijo metiéndose en la cama a abrazando por la cintura a Duo.  
  
-N...no...- contesto Duo; con que a Heero no se le ocurriera explorar un poco mas abajo o arriba de donde tenia la mano.. por que abajo encontraría algo que no debía de estar ahí.. y arriba no encontraría nada de lo que se supone debía de estar ahí.... por suerte para Duo este coloco su otra mano por encima de la cabeza de Duo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello, despues con movimientos lentos quito la frazada de la cabeza de Duo, este paso saliva... que las cosas no pasaran de ahí... o era hombre muerto.. definitiva!  
  
Comenzó a desbaratar la trenza que seguramente su madre le había hecho al ponerle el camisón, con suavidad, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba mas y mas al suyo, la respiración de Heero la pudo sentir en su cuello, su cálido aliento, un beso... despues otro... sensaciones extrañas invadiendo el cuerpo del chico de ojos violetas...  
  
"Contrólate... maneja... la situación..." se decía entrecortadas pausas mientras los besos de Heero caminaban por su cuello, Duo volteo su cabeza mas por instinto y los labios de Heero atraparon los suyos con avidez, mordía su labio inferior, luego el superior alternadamente... "contro... controla.... contrólate!" la mano de Heero que descansaba hasta hacia cinco minutos en su vientre ahora amenazaba con irse mas allá a explorar, Duo la detuvo donde estaba con su mano.  
  
-Que pasa?...- pregunto desilusionado Heero.  
  
-Q...qui... quiero dormir... por favor-- contesto Duo aun tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido con los besos de Heero.  
  
-Segura?- dijo Heero volviendo a besar el cuello.  
  
-Si- dijo esta vez con voz firme Duo.  
  
-Bien... esta bien..- Heero aunque algo desilusionado recordó las palabras dichas por la amiga de Di... así que sin otro remedio que el de resignarse, beso su frente y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
El que no pudo dormir... por estar vigilando las manos que parecían tener vida propia de Heero, fue Duo, se había quedado dormido rodeándole por la cintura... pero esas manos insistían con explorar mas allá!!!.  
  
- no es tan tonto el señor- suspiro Duo cuando casi amanecía y se giro para mirar a Heero, para mirar al sujeto que no lo había dejado pegar el ojo en toda la maldita noche... y al verlo no supo que decir...... se veía... lindo?... acaricio su mejilla y quito el cabello que caía de sus ojos... pobre muchacho... el ahora si que era victima de otro engaño de su madre... pobre?... el lo había cambiado por unas escrituras.. el también lo trató como objeto.. el... sí... pero pese a todo... el seguía siendo una victima mas no?. Al darse vuelta y sin darse cuenta los brazos de Heero lo atraparon mejor y lo hicieron acercarse mas al muchacho... "no fue buena idea haberse movido Duo Maxwell" se regaño... pero.. al menos así... pudo dormir un par de horas...   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
-Tu hermana si que la hizo! desmayarse en pleno baile!- refunfuñaba la madre de Duo en el desayuno con Traize, el señor Maxwell había tenido que ir a cosechar la siembra de esa temporada a la hacienda.  
  
-Supongo- le contestaba Traize aparentando que la escuchaba pero sin dejar de leer su periódico y tomar el café matutino.  
  
- esa niña! siempre con sus cosas...-  
  
-Madre..- dijo Traize haciendo a un lado el periódico -supongo que el señor Yuy ya le dio las escrituras no? por que como le dije ayer si ya descubrió que Duo es un hombre...-  
  
-Que te dije?... no nos las dará hasta que el matrimonio se consuma- le contesto su madre frunciendo los labios -por mas que se las pedí ayer no me hizo caso... un verdadero maleducado el muchacho-  
  
-pero eso será prácticamente...-  
  
-Imposible, si hijo... pero si Di juega bien sus cartas las logrará obtener aun antes de que se descubra todo- anuncio triunfante su madre... Traize dudaba de que eso fuera verdad.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Unos toquidos despertaron a Heero, pero para su gusto despertó en compañía de su esposa, quien ahora lo abrazaba dormida... le dio un beso en la frente antes de ira ver quien rayos tocaba a las puertas de su recamara con tanta prisa... se vistió rápido y salió.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto al abrir, se encontró con Trowa que estaba mas blanco que la harina.  
  
-Heero.. la cosecha.. la hacienda... se quemo todo!- le dijo entrecortadamente puesto que trataba de obtener algo de aire perdido en la carrera desde su hotel hasta la casa de Heero.  
  
-Como??!- dijo Heero atravesando pasillos para llegar a su despacho.  
  
-Tenemos que ir de inmediato Heero, hay perdidas.. aparte de económicas... de vidas...-  
  
-Que?....-  
  
-Los empleados que quisieron apagar el fuego... resultaron lastimados... y como no había medico que los atendiera...- le dijo mientras le tendía el papel del telegrama horas antes enviado.  
  
-Maldición... rápido dile a los empleados que empaquen nos vamos ahora mismo!-  
  
-Y tu esposa?...-  
  
-Se ira con nosotros... el viaje de bodas lo tendremos que posponer...-  
  
-Bien..- le dijo Trowa saliendo del despacho, Heero se encamino a al recamara, Duo aun seguía dormido.  
  
-Di... Di... levántate... despierta vamos..- le dijo moviéndolo un poco.  
  
-mmm?- dijo medio adormilado Duo -que sucede?......-  
  
-Nos iremos ahora mismo a la Hacienda...-  
  
-Por que? tan pronto....?- dijo algo pero muy poco sorprendido Duo.  
  
-Si... hay asuntos importantes... lamento que no puedas despedirte de tu familia...-  
  
-Esta bien... no se preocupe...- dijo levantándose... se metió al baño a cambiarse..  
  
-Aun me tienes vergüenza?!- le dijo Heero al ver lo que hacia Duo.  
  
-Solo un poco...- contesto con algo de pena al mentirle así a Heero... no era vergüenza.. era prudencia!.  
  
-Esta bien esta bien... las cosas serán como tu quieras- le dijo saliendo de la habitación para preparar todo para el viaje.  
  
-Bueno... alargué mi vida un día... yuuujuu gran logro Duo....- dijo con ironía. Antes de dar las diez de la mañana ya iban rumbo al pueblo del Guadiana... un viaje de dos días... pero al menos con esa urgencia de llegar Heero no pensaría en consumar el matrimonio... o eso esperaba Duo.  
  
Las noches que pasaron en la posada no fueron tan difíciles, Duo había descubierto que durmiendo dándole la cara a Heero este no se movía tanto... bueno sus manos no se movían tanto... bueno si se movían.... pero... ese hombre tenia unas manos demasiado largas!!!!.. bueno pero así al menos Heero no había sospechado nada... y el... no lo rechazaba.. así que por ahora su vida se había alargado exactamente tres días... todo un logro no?  
  
Al día siguiente llegaron a la Hacienda del Guadiana... era por lo menos tres veces mas grande que la de su padre... sus escaleras se alzaban majestuosas y las grandes puertas de caoba le daban la invitación para que entraran los invitados y los dueños.... las paredes rojas que le daban cierto toque hogareño... los niños pequeños, hijos de los peones que salían a recibir a Heero con gusto y una sonrisa...; bajaron del coche.  
  
-Bueno.. les presento a todos a mi esposa... Di Maxwell- dijo sonriente Heero abrazando fuertemente a Duo, este sonrio algo apenado.  
  
-Mucho gusto...-  
  
-Joven Heero!!!!!!!- se escucho una voz femenina gritarle.... y una joven de cabello rubios bajo de la escalera sonriendo radiante para recibirlo.  
  
-Relena! que bueno que te veo.. mira... mi esposa Di... por favor muéstrale la casa y sus habitaciones si? yo tengo que ir a atender varias cosas y..-  
  
-Oh... mucho gusto señora- dijo haciendo una reverencia y viendo o casi fulminando con la mirada a Duo, este se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la mirada.. y no supo porque... no le agrado esa forma altanera de mirarlo... así que ella creía que Heero era suyo no?... pues mira que equivocada estaba.. ahora Heero era suyo... se abrazo a Heero mostrando toda la dulzura posible y le dijo a Relena con una magnifica sonrisa.  
  
-Mucho gusto... Di Maxwell de Yuy... se le olvido a mi esposo mencionar mi ultimo apellido..- y sonrio, la joven rubia ahora si que mataba con la mirada a Duo, mas este sonrio.. quería guerra? guerra tendría...  
  
-Bueno Di... te veré despues amor- y se separo de el dándole un beso.  
  
Duo vio como se fue y siguió a Relena... por que le habían dado celos con solo pensar que esa muchacha estaba enamorada de Heero? que tal si no era así y lo miraba así por otra cosa?... pero... por que le habían dado celos!!!!???   
  
Por que ya catalogaba a Heero como suyo?....  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllll del 5° acto jujujujujujujuju.. shi shi, ya she, los dejo siempre intrigados o.ó shoy mala!!! juar juar juar.  
  
En la escena del vals se me vino a la mente el titulo del OVA XD, endless waltz jejejejeje XD y creanlo o no con el puro titulo del OVA me emochione!!! DUO DUO RARA RA!! HEERO HEERO RARA RA!!! DUO Y HEERO RARA RA!! WHEEEEE!!!! ejem... ok... sigamos con el fic.  
  
Mmm, ese Heero si que es un mano larga ne?... y si... se agasajo con las pompitas de mi Duo Heero mañoso..   
  
Pero bueno.. se le perdona por que ya se casaron ne?  
  
OOOOOh si, la boda.. me creerán que hace siglos que no voy a una y no se como va la cosa o.o... así que ahí le invente XD... yo y mis inventos... jajajajajajaja distorsiono la realidad ne?  
  
No problem Kiri-chan!!! no me molestan tus preguntas, al contrario me halaga saber que lees mi historia y te dejo con la duda jajajajaja.  
  
Mmmm Relena muerta por un caballo?... mejor por una estampida de bueyes XD jajajajajaja.... auch... ya revele el final ._____. ................. neeeeeeeeeeeee! hasta creen XD!!  
  
La ropa de Heero no la describí... que hay que describir? un esmoquin, negro y ya.... oooooh cuanta ciencia .___.  
  
Dorothy.... se paso un poquito en decirle eso a Heero, pero hey! ella no tiene pelos en la lengua....  
  
Eto... yo no shoy Aika, mis respetos para Aika *o* su fic de Eternal Promise wow!... yo soy otra Kary jejejeje... pero se agradece el review.  
  
Y ahora si... cuando ya Heero se desocupe.. como le hará Duo para controlar a su señor manos largas?... quien sabe...   
  
oigan solo una cosa mas..... me he fijado que varias veces trato en un mismo renglón a Duo como ella y como el... error fácil de cometer debido a las circunstancias así que perdónenme pliissssss.  
  
Bueno, ya saben lo que viene a continuación.... ejem. ejem... DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Matta ne!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
******************************************************************************************************* 


	6. Acto 6

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 6  
  
Siguió a aquella muchachita que hacia cinco minutos le había presentado Heero, los corredores de aquella casa eran algo largos, y con poca luz natural o de velas que lo alumbrara bien por lo que le daba un aspecto algo tétrico al interior, llegaron a unas grandes puertas, Relena se detuvo, y hablando casi sin abrir la boca, es decir apretando los dientes le dijo a Duo -estas serán sus habitaciones... - digo abriendo las puertas, para dar paso a una magnifica y bella habitación, la luz entraba por los altos balcones que ahora estaban abiertos y sacudían las delgadas cortinas que los cubrían, una gran cama con una colcha blanca y bellamente adornada, el dosel de la misma estaba ahora con la cortina abierta.  
  
Duo le dio las gracias a Relena (que ahora lo miraba cada vez más feo...) y entro -sus maletas la traerán despues.. si necesita algo avísele a alguien del servicio- le dijo secamente Relena, se dio media vuelta sin siquiera despedirse y se perdió de vista.  
  
Suspiro.... Dios!!! habían sido unos largos, larguísimos días!... y ni que decir de las noches.... su ahora marido... insistía en no dejarlo dormir por estarse pendiente de que sus manos no dieran un viaje recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama, aunque cada vez que sus manos recorrían su piel una descarga eléctrica bastante agradable insidia en recorrer su cuerpo...  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre el joven que ahora era su marido lo atacaban.... miro de nuevo a la habitación y se alegro al ver en unos bellísimos jarrones con varios arreglos de girasoles, otros de tulipanes y uno grande adornando la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a la cama de rosas rosas. Siguió caminando por la habitación fijándose en cada detalle, Heero se había esforzado en que esa habitación quedara lo mas confortable posible, un buen gesto... como todos los gestos amables que había tenido hasta la fecha con él... se sentó en la cama.  
  
-cielos... cuanto tiempo mas tendré?- se pregunto al dejarse caer en la cama, estaba cansado tanto física como moralmente, si Heero no lo mataba cuando se descubriera la verdad, lo mataría toda aquella situación. La cama era cómoda... sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, pero solo por un momento, por que cuando había dormido lo que a el le había parecido solo cinco minutos los toquidos de la puerta lo despertaron, aun algo medio dormido se levanto a abrir.  
  
-Diga?...- pregunto al abrir, era una de las muchachas del servicio domestico.  
  
-señora... quiere comer algo?-  
  
Señora?..... ahora resultaba que era... ay Dios en definitiva las cosas que tenia que soportar nunca le gustarían -no, gracias no tengo hambre- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, y era verdad, lo único que quería ahora era dormir.. y si se podía ya no despertar si no era para saber que ya toda aquella farsa se hubiese acabado.  
  
-Es que el señor dijo que nos encargáramos de que comiera algo...- volvió a insistir la muchacha.  
  
-En verdad... si tengo hambre bajare a comer algo- le volvió a contestar Duo sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno...- le contesto no muy convencida.  
  
-Por cierto... el señor... a donde fue?- pregunto cuando recordó que no lo había visto en casi todo el día, puesto que ya la noche estaba por caer, lo extrañaba? o era que ya se había acostumbrado tan pronto a la presencia de el?.  
  
-Se fue a atender lo del incendio- contesto la chica.  
  
-Incendio?...- Duo no se había tomado la molestia, bueno en cierta parte por que estaba mas preocupado pro que Heero no descubriera que él era hombre; en preguntarle cuál era la razón por la que se habían ido tan rápido de su pueblo.  
  
-Si seño...- dijo la muchacha que ya había tomado un poco mas de confianza conforme hablaba con él -el otro día empezó a arder la siembra... y hubo muchos quemados y otros muertos...-  
  
-Y el fue a revisar los daños de la siembra?- pregunto Duo, había vuelto a entrar a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos a la puerta, la muchacha entendió y entro también.  
  
- no señora... a revisar a los que se quemaron... pero la clínica esta en el pueblo así que se tardara...-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo, si era así podía tomar un largo.. largo baño que realmente lo necesitaba. -este... disculpa no me has dicho tu nombre- reparo Duo.  
  
-Soy Hilde...- respondió la muchachita con una sonrisa, la señora era muy agradable y educada, todo lo contrario a la señorita Relena.  
  
-Hilde... te molestaría si te pido que me prepares el baño- dijo algo apenado de molestar a la chiquilla... pese a que había vivido siempre rodeado de personas que hacían las cosas por el no le agradaba del todo mandar a otras personas.  
  
-Claro- le dijo y salió de la habitación.  
  
El baño estuvo preparado rápido, y Duo pudo disfrutar de un rato mas de soledad... estar en el agua caliente siempre lo había relajado. Un poco mas descansado y con nuevas fuerzas para seguir con eso un poco mas se metió a la cama, pese a que Hilde le había preguntado otras cinco veces si no deseaba algo de comer, y las cinco veces le había dicho que no.. en verdad que la comida ahora no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Se quedo dormido, esa noche si soñó... soñó con unas caricias abrasadoras, con unos labios dulces, cálidos y suaves que recorrían su cuerpo... con unos ojos azules que lo miraban... despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche, pero estaba solo en esa habitación, no había seña de que Heero hubiera estado o que estaba ahí... dio un gran suspiro de alivio... esas caricias las había sentido tan reales... pero no era solo eso lo que lo había inquietado... si no que esas caricias.. aun si solo fueran un simple sueño le habían gustado...  
  
Todo eso le asustaba.... por que deseaba las caricias de Heero?, por que extrañaba las placenteras sensaciones que le daba cuando tocaba su piel....? eso no era bueno... no era normal... y lo mas importante... no era justo!... por que sentía eso con una simple caricia de mejilla que Heero le daba?, cuando lo besaba..? por que con Wufei nunca sintio esas inmensas sensaciones de placer?....  
  
La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, Duo miro hacia la puerta cuando la escucho abrirse y se encontró con la mirada de su ahora esposo.  
  
-Estas despierta?- pregunto Heero con una sonrisa.... -no podías dormir? o me estabas esperando?- pregunto con ilusión.  
  
-Yo.. lo estaba esperando- mintió Duo mientras le dedicaba a Heero una hermosa sonrisa... al menos intentaría ser una "buena esposa" antes de que ese muchacho tuviera el desagrado de saber la verdad que ocultaba su "esposa"...  
  
-Me hiciste falta... conociste la casa?- le preguntaba Heero mientras se preparaba para dormir.... Duo por primera vez veia como ese muchacho se desvestia frente de el... como era costumbre desde hacia dias, ese momento tambien parecio ser en camara lenta... Heero se quito la camisa y dejo al descubierto su pecho bien formado... bajo el pantalon... Duo no quitaba la mirada de el... sus mejillas se volvieron color carmesi... "basta ya... quita la mirada de ahi!!" se regaño el y desvio la mirada... cuando estaba con Heero... parecia que perdia el control sobre si mismo... algo muy malo... muy muy muy malo...  
  
-Di?- lo llamo al ver que no obtenia respuesta.  
  
-Ah?... no.. descanse...- contesto despues de recordar que no le habia dado respuesta a Heero.  
  
-Espero que mañana yo mismo te la pueda enseñar.. sabes? hoy el dia estuvo demasiado ajetreado.... fueron varios los heridos por no decir los muertos...-  
  
-Por el incendio?- pregunto Duo.  
  
-Si... pero.. tu como sabes que?- dijo un tanto extrañado Heero, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la cama junto a Duo.  
  
Duo sonrio ante la pregunta de Heero -me lo dijo Hilde... se preocupo en atenderme...-  
  
-Oh bueno... si... perdi a varios empleados ahi... tambien casi toda la cosecha de esta temporada- contesto Heero mientras atraia a su pecho a Duo, este se dejo llevar... la piel del pecho de Heero era tan suave... estuvo tentado a recorrer con su mano todo su cuerpo... pero ante el recordatorio constante de que debia de tener el control de su propio cuerpo para que nada pasara a mas se lo impidio.  
  
-Y que es mas importante para usted?- pregunto Duo, solo para hacer platica...  
  
-Por supuesto que mis empleados.. la cosecha se puede reponer en la proxima siembra.. pero las vidas humanas no se reponen con nada verdad?-  
  
-Si, tiene razon- contesto Duo, su corazon latia rapido... de nervios, de felicidad... y de algo mas.. de esa extraña sensacion que Heero provocaba en su cuerpo...  
  
Heero acariciaba el cabello de Duo... que estaba vez lo llevaba suelto, el perfume de la frangancia con que Duo lavaba su cabello llego hasta Heero, era tan suave, daba cierta sensacion de paz tan solo el olor.. o seria que estaba ahi... en casi la oscuridad... abrazando a la persona que mas queria en el mundo... lo que le daba esa sensacion?.  
  
Esa noche, Duo en el pecho de Heero, y Heero abrazando a su tesoro que era Duo, durmieron lo dos, tal vez fuera por que Heero estaba demasiado cansado, pero no se movio para nada mientras estuvo dormido, dejando descansar por fin una noche completa a Duo....  
  
A la mañana, cuando Duo desperto Heero se estaba cambiando...  
  
-Buenos dias- lo saludo Heero acercandose a el y dandole un beso, Duo sonrio y le contesto -buenos dias-  
  
-Podemos desayunar juntos antes de que me marche a la clinica- le dijo Heero.  
  
-Se ira de nuevo?- pregunto un tanto desilusionado Duo... pero por que le entristecia no pasar ese dia con Heero?  
  
-Si, pero ya para mañana estare disponible para ti- le dijo sonriendo -y no me hables de usted- le dijo dandole otro beso.  
  
-Es que...-  
  
-Es que nada... no me tienes confianza?- pregunto Heero.  
  
Duo se quedo pensando en la respuesta, confianza?... si... se la tenia por extraño que resultara de creer. -si... te tengo confianza- respondio levantandose y dirigiendose al baño para cambiarse... Heero ya no replico, si no que lo espero pacientemente a que saliera del baño y estuviera listo.  
  
Despues bajaron juntos al comedor.  
  
-Espero te acostumbres rapido a tu casa nueva- le dijo Heero cuando ya se sentaron a la mesa y les eran servidos los alimentos.  
  
-Si...- contesto Duo mirando el comedor... tambien ese lugar era un poco oscuro para su gusto...  
  
-Luego te enseñare una sorpresa que te tengo... y que estoy seguro te agradara!- dijo emocionado ante la idea.  
  
-Si..- volvio a sonreir Duo "deja de mirarlo asi..." volvio a regañarse... por que insistia en comportarse de esa manera frente a el...  
  
-Le dire a Relena que te muestre toda la casa...- dijo Heero comenzando a comer...  
  
-Relena... ella.. que hace exactamente aqui en la hacienda?....- pregunto Duo... esa muchachita no le agradaba en lo absoluto...  
  
-Pues era hija del antiguo administrador... pero murio poco despues de llegar yo aqui... y no me atrevi a echarla de la casa.. veraz no tiene parientes vivos... te molesta que ella este aqui?- preguntó con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de culpa por hacer que su esposa se encelara.. pero tambien algo de felicidad por que estaba celosa.. y eso siginificaba que lo queria.  
  
-La verdad no... solo que.. ella...- pero Duo callo, que motivo habia para decirle que esa muchacha practicamente lo asesinaba con su actitud y mirada? eso era un asunto entre el y ella.. y se encargaria de resolverlo por si mismo.  
  
La mirada de Heero se entristecio algo.. entonces no estaba celosa.  
  
-Volvera por la noche?- pregunto Duo cambiando de tema.  
  
-Si.. pasare todo el dia fuera..-  
  
-Pero prometio que mañana estaria todo el dia conmigo- un momento Duo, le dijo esa vocecilla que a veces te habla cuando tu mismo sabes que algo esta mal... entre el mas lejos este de ti mejor, asi no descubrira tu verdad.. entonces por que te entristeces e insistes en pasar tiempo con el?.  
  
-Claro...-  
  
Duo sonrio satisfecho... por ahora era mejor no hacerle caso a esa voz no?... despues de terminar de desayunar Heero partio... pero fue despedido por Duo y por alguien mas... esas muchachita llamada Relena, y que aun no era del total agrado de Duo.  
  
-Relena.. enseñale la casa... te la encargo- le dijo Heero antes de partir.  
  
-Si señor Heero...- señor... odiaba decirle ahora a si a su joven Heero.... miro a Duo como el dia anterior.  
  
- gra... gracias por ser tan amable de mostrarme la casa- le sonrio Duo... tal vez solo eran figuraciones suyas como lo habia pensado al principio..  
  
-solo lo hago por que me lo pidio el joven Heero...- le respondio Relena secamente y entro a la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que Duo no la seguia por lo que le grito -va a venir conmigo si o no?- desde la entrada.  
  
-Eh.. si...- "tenme mas respeto que yo soy la señora de la casa!!... digo señor... bueno como sea soy tu superior" Duo camino hasta la entrada y siguio a Relena.  
  
-Esta es la cocina...- le indico al entrar al lugar... .-y supongo que Hilde le mostrara lo demas que quiera saber yo tengo otras cosas que hacer... con permiso... señora..- dijo lo ultimo como diciendo que aun no creia que le tuviera que dar ese calificativo a Duo.  
  
-Oye... tenle mas respeto!- le grito enojada Hilde -ella ahora es la patrona!-  
  
-Tu callate! un simple sirvienta como tu no tiene derecho a meterse conmigo!- le grito Relena.  
  
-No le grites!- defendio ahora a Hilde, Duo -ella tiene razon... me debes respeto ahora... y no permitire que trates asi a nadie en esta casa, tu no eres mas que nadie...-  
  
-ella no es nadie... y usted tampoco para darme ordenes-  
  
-Soy la esposa de Heero-" o esposo lo que sea..." penso Duo -y por lo tanto tambien ya soy dueña de esta casa.. asi que creo que si.. me debes respeto y obedeceras mis ordenes.. asi que tienes prohibido tratar asi a las muchachas que nos ayudan!- le dijo Duo alzando un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar, solo con el tono apropiado para darse a entender.  
  
-yo solo obedezco al joven Heero- contesto Relena que casi lloraba del coraje.  
  
-Te guste o no, ahora tambien deberas obedecerme a mi- le contesto Duo abandonando todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Ya le dije, solo obedeceré ordenes del joven Heero.-  
  
-Bien, entonces le dire a Heero y a ver que le parece que no obedeces las ordenes de su esposa- le dijo Duo con una sonrisa de "metete conmigo y veraz lo que te espera" -por que te recuerdo que yo soy su esposa- termino enfatizando con ganas cuando dijo "yo".  
  
Relena no contesto, se dio medio vuelta sumamente indignada y salio de la cocina.  
  
-Dios... que caracter...- suspiro Duo entre una carcajada.  
  
-Ella siempre ha sido asi... como el señor le tiene cariño se cree ama y dueña de la casa- le confio Hilde.  
  
-Pues.. ahora sabra que no es asi...- le sonrio Duo, por dificil de creer en esa casa se sentia a gusto, al menos por ahora.  
  
A la hora de la comida y ya entrada la tarde Duo no vio por ninguna parte a Relena... se alegro de que asi fuera... Heero llego algo mas temprano de lo que habia dicho, Duo se asomo por uno de los balcones y vio como Relena salia a recibir a "su señor", Duo ya no tenia la mas minima duda, esa chica estaba enamorada de Heero, puesto que su cara se iluminaba en cuanto lo veia.. por lo tanto suponia Duo que ahora ella lo odiaba a el por haberle quitado a Heero.... pero bueno... el no permitiria por nada del mundo que se lo quitase... por Dios! que estaba pensando, de nuevo con esos pensamientos que no tenian razon de ser... no seria lo mejor que ella se quedara con Heero...? asi todo estaria mejor... todo el mundo en paz.. y el sin Heero... su mente volvia... bueno a decir verdad su corazon volvia a lo mismo... Heero ahora era suyo.. y no renunciaria a el tan facilmente... como renunciar al chico que despertaba tantas sensaciones desconocidas por el con tan solo un beso?.... bueno.. hay una simple razon, le contestaba su mente, no creo que el quiera estar mas contigo al saber que eres un hombre.  
  
Duo bajo tambien para recibir a Heero, cuando entro lo abrazo y le beso... en parte por orgullo, puesto ahi estaba Relena y el queria demostrar lo que era suyo, Heero sonrio, Duo noto por su cara que habia llegado muy cansado pro lo que sugirio que subiera a la recamara a descansar, Heero como buen esposo, y buen enamorado obedecio a la peticion de su tierna esposa, ya en la recamara Duo recordo que no le habia ofrecido a Heero de cenar.  
  
-Quiere que le traigan de cenar a la recamara?- le pregunto Duo.  
  
-Me sigues hablando de usted...- le dijo con una sonrisa Heero alargando la mano para que Duo se acercara mas a el, estaba recostado sobre la cama.  
  
-Perdon... le.. te prometo dejar de hacerlo- sonrio Duo -entonces.. si quieres cenar?- Duo se acerco a la cama tomando la mano de Heero... todo aquello de actuar asi tan normal con el.. era algo raro.. pero a la vez tan... complaciente.  
  
-No... preferiria un baño-- le contesto.  
  
-Ire a decir que te lo preparen...- dijo Duo dando media vuelta y soltando la mano de Heero.  
  
-Espera... no te quieres bañar conmigo?- dijo sonriendole con esa sonrisa tan sexy que solo Heero sabia poner, Duo se puso del color mas rojo que fuerte hay.  
  
-yo.. ya.. me ..bañe..- balbuceo Duo.... que cosas le preguntaba! por supuesto que se queria bañar con el.. queria que Heero le dedicara a todo su cuerpo esas caricias para que su cuerpo sintiera mas su calidez... pero no podia.. ni debia! o se armaria el caos en grande en su propia casa.. buena la casa de Heero... que ahora, solo por ahora tambien era su casa..  
  
-Vamos..- le suplico Heero.  
  
-Ire.. aquelepreparenelbaño!- dijo de corrido Duo y sin mirar de nueva cuenta a Heero saliendo de la habitacion lo mas rapidamente posible, regreso despues de un rato con algo de comida..  
  
-Se que dijiste que no querias comer pero... mientras esta el baño...- dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la cama y sentadose a un lado de Heero para hacerle compañia.  
  
-gracias.. entonces si te bañaras conmigo?- pregunto con cierta picardia Heero.  
  
aaaaah que la cancion!... que no iba a dejar a un lado ese tema?.... Heero era mas obstinado que una mula vieja... a opinion de Duo claro esta, que estaba mas que nervioso... sin saber por que, puesto que si decia que no... era un no, el problema estaba en que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que dijera que si...  
  
-Vamos... solo es un bañito..- le insistio Heero dejando, o mejor dicho ignorando pro completo la comida ofrecida por Duo, se coloco encima de Duo, acaricio su mejilla y comenzo a besar su cuello... de nuevo Duo sentia que perdia el control de su propio cuerpo antes las caricias de parte de Heero.  
  
Por su buena fortuna, o eso considero Duo, Hilde toco a la puerta para avisar que el baño estaba listo.  
  
-Entonces..?- pregunto como siempre Heero que queria algo.. con ojitos de perrito regañado.  
  
-Ve a bañarte... la agua se enfriara..- le contesto Duo no queriendo que Heero dejara de besar su cuerpo...  
  
-Bien...- dijo y se metio al baño.  
  
-Aaaay Dios!- dijo Duo hundiendose mas en la cama... eso.. era dificil... pero por que era tan dificil?... el no amaba a Heero.. por lo tanto no deberia de sentir nada cuando lo besaba... pero que era lo que pasaba que sí sentía, no solo algo si no demasiado cuando eso pasaba...? o era que la verdad ya se habia vuelto loco despues de tantos años de convivir con su loca familia?  
  
-Di! puedes venir por favor?- le grito Heero desde el baño, Duo respiro hondo... control.. era todo lo que debia de tener... control para poder manejar la situacion si se salia de sus manos... simple control.. claro que no era tan facil hacerlo como pensarlo...  
  
Duo entro al baño, -si?-  
  
Heero sonrio -solo queria verte- le dijo en cierto tono jugueton.  
  
Duo entro al baño y se quedo observando a Heero, de nuevo su mirada se negaba a dejar de observar al bien formado y muy apetecible cuerpo de Heero.  
  
-Ven...- de nuevo Heero alargo el brazo para que Duo tomara su mano, y asi lo hizo.  
  
-No me voy a bañar...- le contesto Duo con cierto tono de regaño en su voz.  
  
-Bien... pero.. podrias tallar mi espalda?...- Duo suspiro, se coloco detras de la espalda de Heero que ahora estaba recargada en la bañera y comenzo a tallarla... con cuidado.. casi con devoción.. disfrutando de cada movimiento que su mano hacia... echo el agua para quitar el jabon de la espalda... y sin saber por que.. o mas bien por que su cuerpo se lo pedia a gritos comenzo a besar el cuello de Heero... queria probar aquel cuerpo, con sus delicadas manos comenzo a acariciar la espalda de su joven marido... sus besos bajaron recorriendo cada lugar de su espalda... cuando.. volvio a la realidad... ahora que rayos habia hecho en sus pequeños lapsus de "caida de baba por Heero Yuy?"..  
  
-Per.. perdona...- le contesto mientas se levantaba y salia del baño...  
  
Al cabo de un rato salio Heero -perdona por que..? me estaba gustando- le dijo dandole a entender que no debia de preocuparse por lo que habia hecho hacia rato.  
  
Duo no encontraba donde meter la cabeza.. por que esto nunca le habia ocurrido antes? su cuerpo antes nunca le habia casi suplicado por lanzarse a los brazos de alguien... ni tampoco su cuerpo habia sentido estar hirviendo al ver a alguien, como lo hacia cuando veia el cuerpo de Heero.. cuando veia sus labios.. sus ojos....  
  
Con todo lo que le habia pasado ni siquiera se habia detenido a pensar en Wufei.. pero no pudo evitar comparar... con Wufei nunca habia sentido nada de eso.. no habia sentido la necesidad constante de estar con el... Heero era casi como una droga que necesitaba con locura.. en cambio Wufei... lo mejor seria olvidar?... se sintio culpable... el amaba a Wufei! lo amaba estaba seguro! no sentia ese extraño placer que sentia con Heero.. pero a Heero no lo amaba.. no lo amaba verdad?... no podia amar dos personas a la vez... o seria tal vez que en tan poco tiempo Heero habia logrado borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Wufei?...... ahora Duo estaba confundido, y sintiendose culpable, por dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Wufei, y por esa sensacion... esa pasion carnal que sentia por Heero.  
  
-Debes de estar cansado... y yo..- trato de excusarse con Heero.  
  
-Nunca estare cansado para ti..- le dijo Heero acercandose a el y abrazandolo por la espalda...  
  
Esos escalofriosde nuevo recorriendo todo su cuerpo -yo tambien estoy cansada...- replico Duo.  
  
-Estas segura que es eso.. y no que tienes miedo a...?-  
  
-Las dos cosas..- contesto casi sin darse cuenta Duo.  
  
Heero suspiro -si es asi... puedo esperar hasta que.. tengas un poco mas de confianza y estes lista...- dijo, el complaceria en todo a la persona dueña de su corazon... en todo!  
  
-En verdad?- pregunto Duo sintiendose un tanto culpable...  
  
-En verdad...- y asi esa noche... de nuevo durmieron abrazados.. sin que pasara nada mas en esa recamara....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
-Llego otra carta de ese joven Dorothy...- dijo Quatre entrando a la sala donde se encontraba su esposa tejiendo una chambrita.  
  
-De Wufei?- pregunto apartando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y mirando a su esposo.  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Para Duo?...-  
  
-No... va dirigida a mi-  
  
-Abrela...- dijo Dorothy sin pensar.  
  
-Si la abro... le tendré que contestar..-  
  
-Quatre debes pensar en lo que esta pasando ese muchacho.. huir asi.. solo por el capricho de terceras personas.. huir de la persona que ama...-  
  
-Si realmente ama a Duo.. le destrozara el corazon si se entera que se caso... o aun peor... iria tras el...-  
  
-Yo creo que tiene derecho a saber que paso... tal vez asi entre en razon...-  
  
-Tambien estoy preocupado por Duo... no hemos sabido de el.. y se fueron asi nomas!... que tal si se entero de que es hombre... no se Dorothy... no creo que hayamos hecho lo mejor al dejar que esa boda se llevara a cabo..-  
  
-Y que podriamos hacer... secuestrar a Duo para que no se casara.?-  
  
-Las cosas se dieron mal desde el principio...-  
  
-Lo se Quatre...- le contesto Dorothy abrazando a su esposo -pero Duo sabra manejar la situacion.. es muy listo.. y si esa boda no se pudo evitar fue por que su madre y su hermano se empeñaron en que asi fuera...-  
  
-En verdad... que la señora Maxwell aun esta demasiado loca..-  
  
-O amargada... y su hijo Traize no cayo muy lejos del arbol...- confeso Dorothy.  
  
Quatre se paso una mano por su dorada cabellera y miro de nuevo el papel... lo desdoblo con cuidado.... y leyo.  
  
-Sabe lo de los planes de una boda.. pregunta si es verdad.. y si ya se caso... y con quien...-  
  
-Le contestaras?- pregunto Dorothy tomando el papel en su mano.  
  
Quatre suspiro -si... pero no le dire con quien se caso Duo.. si el lo quiere averiguar sera su problema...-  
  
-Seguro amor?- pregunto Dorothy al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Quatre, sabia la razon, si Quatre le daba alguna sola pista a Wufei, y el hacia alguna locura, Quatre conociendolo como era tomaria la responsabilidad.  
  
-Seguro... creo que es lo menos que le debemos a Duo... darle una explicación a ese muchacho...-  
  
Dorothy solo asintio con pesar... -por la tarde tambien le mandare una carta a Duo... quiero saber como esta... a lo mejor podriamos ir a visitarlo!- dijo algo esperanzada y emocionada Dorothy, Quatre se acerco, abrazo y beso con cariño a su mujer.  
  
-A lo mejor Dorothy... a lo mejor- dijo sonriéndole.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente se habia repetido casi lo mismo que la anterior, Heero despertaba a Duo con un beso, este tambien le correspondia y se iba al baño a cambiarse... Heero ya no protestaba.... y Duo agradecia a los cielos por que asi fuera.  
  
En el desayuno Heero volvio a iniciar la platica -Relena ya te mostro toda la casa?-  
  
-Esto... no...- bueno era verdad no?.. se la habia terminado de mostrar Hilde...  
  
-Que? yo le dije que..-  
  
-Es que... creo que no me tiene mucha simpatia sabes?- contesto Duo tratando de excusarla -creo que piensa que te aparte de su lado...-  
  
-Que?...-  
  
-Vamos.. no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de sus miradas...- Duo se sentia algo tonto.. seguramente Heero si se habia dado cuenta de esas miradas pero optaba por fingir que no lo hacia.  
  
-Miradas... que miradas?- pregunto Heero.  
  
-En serio no...?- pregunto un tanto incredulo Duo de que Heero no se hubiese dado cuenta...  
  
-pero por que ella no te quiso mostrar la casa?...-dijo Heero volviendo comentar lo que realmente ocupaba su cabeza en esos instantes.  
  
-Bueno.. tuvimos una pequeña discusion sobre la autoridad en esta casa...-  
  
-como?-  
  
-Ella dice que solo te obedecera a ti... ella dice que no soy nadie para darle ordenes-  
  
-Pero.. eres mi esposa.. y dueña de esta casa..- dijo Heero en con una carcajada de incredulidad por las palabras dichas por Relena a Duo.  
  
-Eso le dije.. pero parece que no le gusto...- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Le dire.. de seguro esta molesta por que ella era la que llevaba todo y ahora.. tal vez sienta que se le desplazo- le comento Heero a Duo.  
  
"Si que eres despistado!.... no creo que esa sea la razon querido Heero" penso Duo mientras le sonreia a Heero.  
  
-Espero no interrumpir- dijo Trowa al entrar al comedor -Heero.. perdona por quitarte otra vez el tiempo.. pero tenemos que ver lo de la cosecha que se perdio e ir ya preparando la proxima siembra....-  
  
-Eh...? si.. solo permiteme unos momentos si?... aah cierto.. no los he presentado... Di el es Trowa mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.. y Trowa ella es Di... la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo-  
  
-Mucho gusto- saludaron Duo y Trowa dandose la mano, y pro su parte Trowa besando la de Duo.  
  
-Di ven.. antes de irme quiero mostrarte la sorpresa que te tenia.. en un momento regresamos Trowa- le dijo Heero tomando de la mano a Duo y conduciendolo hacia afuera, pasaron por una puerta, adentro habia un pasillo cubierto de hierbas, y una fuente, siguieron caminando por un buen trecho.  
  
-A donde vamos que esta tan oculto?- y tan lejos ya se habia cansado de caminar... y esos zapatos que traia no eran muy comodos que digamos... otra incomodidad de vestirse como mujer.  
  
-A tu jardin- le contesto Heero.  
  
-Mi.. que?-  
  
-Tu jardin... me fije que te gustaba estar en tu jardín entre los arboles cuando te iba a visitar durante mi estancia en el Sahuatoba.. asi que...- Heero aparto una cascada de hojas que caian de una planta y quedo a la vista un magnifico jardin con arboles altos (Duo pudo distinguir varios sauces y abedules) y un monton de alfombras de flores de colores -mande plantar las flores.. estos arboles ya estaban aqui.. y esta apartado.. este puede ser tu lugar secreto.. bueno... yo tambien se de el.. pero entonces seria nuestro secreto.-  
  
Duo estaba fascinado -gracias!...- fue lo que dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Heero y comenzaba a recorrer el lugar -es grande... y muy hermoso... tienes razon me gusta mucho estar entre la naturaleza.. no te parece que tiene una efecto relajante..? este lugar sera muy bueno para venir a leer un libro o simplemente para pasar el tiempo... sabes tambien seria perfecto para hacer pic-nics!... a Dorothy y Quatre le gustaria mucho... tambien les gustan los jardines grandes- comenzo a platicar Duo, Heero sonreia feliz, no habia visto nunca tan animada y contenta a Di... era maravilloso ver su sonrisa y sus ojos destellar de tal manera, y sobre todo escucharla hablar mas de lo que le había hablado en toda esa semana que llevaba a su lado.  
  
-Te gusto?- pregunto acercandose a Duo y abrazandolo.  
  
-Me encanto... gracias de nuevo...-  
  
-Tambien sabes para que sirve este lugar...?- dijo besandolo con pasion... Duo noto que la lengua de Heero exploraba su boca.. de nuevo esa sensacion... Duo aparto con dificultad (mas por que su cuerpo no se queria separar de ese beso) de Heero.  
  
-El joven Trowa te espera.. no sera muy educado hacerlo esperar verdad?....-  
  
-Esta bien.. nos vemos mas tarde- dijo Heero no muy convencido de irse del lado de Duo.  
  
-Si.. y de nuevo gracias..- y Duo se quedo en ese pequeño y secreto lugar regalo de Heero.. de su Heero, sonrio con ternura... habia sido una semana algo rara.... y podia decir con certeza que si Heero supiera la verdad podria ser muy feliz a su lado.. pero.. cuando supiera.... sabia que ese pequeño cuento de hadas que vivia por ahora se convertiria en una pesadilla... o eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocer mejor a Heero.. tal vez.. con un poco de suerte la reacción de Heero seria algo favorable no?  
  
Con todo eso se había olvidado de lo verdaderamente importante, recuperar las escrituras... tal vez debería de aprovechar para pedirlas a Heero, mandárselas su madre.. y ya todo lo demás lo dejaba en manos del destino...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
EL ESPACIO DONDE SE HACEN COSITAS!!... EJEM NO VERDAD ^^? ERA EL ESPACIO DE COSITAS!!... EJEM ¬¬ TAMPOCO... AAAAH YA, ERA "EL ESPACIO DE KARY-CHAN"  
  
Si se les hace cortito el capitulo las ahorco ¬¬.... son los capítulos más largos que he hecho en mi vida!!! yo normalmente los hago de tres paginas.. y estos son de diez! @.@  
  
Este capitulo tiene un fundamento... ver como Heero se va ganando el cariño y las hormonas de Duo XD.... ay ese niño... esta descubriendo los placeres de la carne y esta fascinado... pero también esta descubriendo que le tiene cariño a Heero... pero se siente culpable.. y a donde deja a Wufei?....Pero Wufei no dejara ir tan fácil a su Duo, no señor...  
  
Dorothy quiere mucho a Quatre, y viceversa... pero me da alegría que te puse a pensar con ese sencillito párrafo que le puse a los pensamientos de Traize, eres muy observadora Kiri, 100 puntos para ti! ^o^, pero...... aun té falta analizar mas las cosas.. insisto ellos dos se quieren mucho (el matrimonio Winner).  
  
Hilde?..... jejeje ^^U siiiiiiiiiiii, ahí anda la chamaca..... jujujuju me gustaría ya poder contarles toda la historia.. pero tendrán que esperarse...  
  
Si Relela y Duo se pelearan seria demasiado injusto para la rellena.. puesto que aunque Duo se vista de mujer sigue teniendo la fuerza de un hombre, y pues... por mí si lo haría!! Pero .... Duo tiene mas escrúpulos en cuanto a eso que yo u.u buuuuuuuuuuuuuu, aunque una bofetada no le cae mal a nadie ^o^.  
  
El carácter de Heero ahora es diferente al Heero que todos conocemos ne?... lamentablemente eso hace el amor jejejeje y Heero esta que derrama miel por Duo... esperemos que cuando se entere de la verdad siga así no?. (les digo un secreto?... Heero también anda ganoso XD... en el fic están en primavera.. XD... oh bueno ya me calmo)  
  
Matta ne!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
P.D.: A ver si es cierto que leen hasta aquí... en el próximo capitulo habrá una sorpraise!! ^.~  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


	7. Acto 7

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 7  
  
Esa tarde tampoco fue muy grata que digamos para Duo... cuando se encontraba con Relena lo único que hacia la muchacha era mirarlo y murmurar cosas que Duo suponía no eran tan buenas... se metió a la cocina... el sabia un poquitititito de cocina.. y quería hacer algo para Heero.. realmente no sabia por que.. simplemente quería que el muchacho estuviera feliz..  
  
-Buenos días- saludo animado Duo al entrar a la cocina... mas no recibió contestación, solo encontró a Hilde llorando. -que pasa Hilde?...- pregunto el chico acercándose a la niña y colocándole la mano sobre el hombro.  
  
-La señorita Relena me regaño...- contesto Hilde entre unos leves sollozos.  
  
-Pero por que?...-  
  
-Dijo que era una arrastrada y que si le volvía a hablar así me correría de la casa..- le explico la chica entre sollozos..  
  
-Pero.. sigue tratándote así.. ya vera- dijo Duo enojado... no soportaba ver a la gente creerse mas que alguien...  
  
-No seño.. me va a regañar mas si sabe que le fui con el chisme!-  
  
-Esta bien Hil...- y salió buscando a Relena, la encontró en la sala de estar.  
  
-Relena... que te dije ayer..?.-  
  
-Nada.. que yo recuerde..-  
  
-No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo Relena... te prohibí tajantemente que trataras mal a nadie aquí en esta casa...-  
  
-Y yo le dije que nadie me da ordenes mas que Heero!- le grito Relena parándose del sofa y encarando a Duo.  
  
-Ahora yo soy la esposa de Heero... debes obedecer mis ordenes también-  
  
-Nunca obedeceré a alguien que seguro se caso con Heero solo para sacarle su dinero!- una bofetada cruzo por el rostro de Relena, haciéndola caer al piso... Duo por el enojo no había medido la fuerza con la que lanzó la bofetada.  
  
-Perdona Relena no fue mi.!- dijo tratando de ayudar a levantarse Relena pero esta la aparto de un manotazo.  
  
-Le diré a Heero...-  
  
-Vamos dile!- Duo había sentido pena por la muchacha?... que equivocado que estaba!... -dile a ver a quien le hace mas caso.. a su empleada o a su esposa...-  
  
-Yo no soy solo una empleada.. soy mas que eso para Heero-  
  
-Claro.. ahora me dirás que eres su querida no?- pregunto Duo desafiando a Relena.  
  
-Tal vez.. pero yo se que ustedes no han consumado ese matrimonio, así que por ahora yo no la considero la señora de la casa.- dijo Relena con una sonrisa de claro triunfo saliendo de la sala.  
  
Como diablos sabia eso ella? Heero la habría contado?.... pero por que le contaría algo tan intimo...? seria verdad que el y ella...? vamos Duo... tal vez eso era lo mejor no..? que esa muchacha ocupara el lugar de esposa de Heero en lugar de el... al menos ella si podría portar sin temor el titulo de su esposa.. por que el.. no sabia cuanto mas duraría aquel teatro y ya le estaba tomando cariño a Heero Yuy, un cariño que no sabia porque sentía diferente a algún cariño que hubiera podido sentir por los demás en su corta bien.. aunque bien diecisiete años no era mucho tiempo, y tal vez le quedaban más sentimientos nuevos y diferentes a los sentidos antes por descubrir.  
  
Se paso la mitad de la mañana en la cocina preparando un sencillo pastel... bueno e algo le había servido que lo criaran como una mujer de verdad no?... además ese pastel seria en parte como un agradecimiento a Heero por ese obsequio que seguramente le había tomado tiempo preparar.  
  
Esa niña., Hilde le había tomado un gran aprecio a Duo pronto, y el igual a ella; era una niña de no mas de quince años, su cabello era un tanto corto puesto que llegaba hasta los hombros, y sus ojos azules lo miraban con felicidad.  
  
-Debe de estar bien contenta por haberse casado no?-  
  
-eeh.. si- Duo no sabia que contestar.. si le hubiesen hecho esa pregunta hacia solo unos días hubiese contestado que no.. pero ahora.. no sabia con certeza..  
  
-el señor es muy bueno verdad?-  
  
-si... aunque aun no lo conozco bien...-  
  
-ya verá... es muy buena gente... aquí todos lo queremos mucho- le confeso la niña.  
  
Despues de esa tarde, y al ver que Heero aun no llegaba, un poco desilusionado pidió que le prepararan el baño.  
  
El baño ya estaba preparado cuando entro, añadió un poco de aceite perfumado al agua de la bañera y el dulce aroma de este inundo pronto el baño, se despojo de la bata que lo cubría y se metió a la tina, el agua caliente lo envolvió, echo la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, cuanto le gustaba sentir el agua acariciar todo su cuerpo... echo un poco de agua sobre su cabello para terminar de mojarlo todo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, escuchando solo el leve sonido de su respiración... le gustaba tanto estar así.  
  
Tan absorto estaba en su propio mundo de pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas entraba a la recamara... hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió sin previo aviso.  
  
Duo casi por reflejo automático se cubrió (no fuera a ver alguien algo de mas.. y algo de menos), era bueno que el agua cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo... miro a la persona que había entrado al baño y que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
Mas no dijo nada... comenzó a desabotonar su camisa... de nuevo ese cuerpo que tanta tentación le había provocado a Duo antes estaba al descubierto... la camisa cayo al suelo, al igual que las demás prendas que cubrían al joven hacendado, quedando desnudo frente a su esposa.  
  
Duo paso saliva... que Heero no fuera a hacer lo que creía... y es que ahora el no tenia escapatoria... ni modo de salir así de la tina desnudo, por que Heero se daría cuenta de su pequeño secretito.. pero si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada también se enteraría.. por Dios estaba entre la espada y la pared... Duo cerro los ojos fuertemente... "por favor por favor.." suplicaba por un "milagro inesperado" el chico de ojos amatista. Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió unos brazos rodear sus hombros... despues unos labios recorrer con suavidad todo su cuello... dando besos... alternando también lamidas... Heero lo estaba abrazando por la espalda sin meterse a la tina aun.  
  
La cálida respiración de Heero la sentía en su cuello... en sus hombros... esa sensación de placer se incrementaba mas ahora al sentir su piel desnuda sentir la piel también desnuda de Heero, no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de su boca.  
  
Mas ese gemido solo le indico a Heero que su ángel estaba disfrutando de las caricias... ya lo sospechaba antes.. puesto que siempre que empezaba a besar a su esposa la respiración de esta se agitaba... pero parecía que algo le impedía siempre continuar... pues esta vez no seria así.. tenia que hacer completamente suyo, en toda la extensión de la palabra a ese ser tan hermoso que tenia frente suyo... se metió a la bañara observando la reacción de su esposa... sus hermosos ojos violetas lo miraban con algo de miedo, pero el se encargaría de que no tuviera miedo.. el nunca lastimaría a su hermoso tesoro.  
  
Duo trataba de calmar su respiración que ahora era agitada... parte por la excitación y parte por los nervios... pese a los besos no había abandonado su postura de esconder las partes intimas de su cuerpo, las existentes y las inexistentes... y ahora miraba con algo de pánico como Heero se sumergía a la bañera con el... y peor aun se colocaba encima suyo...  
  
Las caricias y besos con los que había comenzado los volvió a dar al cuerpo de Duo, este pese a lo tenso que estaba ahora se dejo llevar nuevamente por las caricias... su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse de nuevo... y a excitarse también... el control que la mente de Duo le pedía a su cuerpo a gritos fue ignorado pro completo... solo quería no dejar de sentir esas caricias.. esos cálidos besos... la mano de Heero acariciaba su muslo e iba subiendo a su entrepierna.  
  
Fue cuando Duo sintió el brusco movimiento de Heero al apartarse de el con algo de rapidez... el silencio que se escucho en ese baño fue casi sepulcral, Duo abrió los ojos... había llegado el momento de que la verdad se descubriera... al abrir sus ojos lo primero que busco fue la mirada de Heero, quien lo veía con algo de duda y asombro... ciertamente no fue la mirada de enojo y asco que hubiera esperado Duo, suspiro... y como para contestar la pregunta que aun sin que Heero se la hiciera sabia que estaba flotando en su mente, Duo se paro, permitiendo que Heero observara detenidamente su cuerpo, las gotas de agua bañaban la suave piel, el cabello caía en una hermosa cascada, con unos mechones desparramándose por los hombros, Heero siempre imagino como seria el cuerpo desnudo de su bella esposa, y siempre creyó que seria hermoso, y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando esa creencia siguió en pie; el cuerpo que tenia frente de el, era... solo había una palabra para describirlo perfecto.  
  
La respiración de Duo se detuvo... pero no aparto la mirada de Heero, una mirada que claramente decía "esto es lo que yo soy", Heero tampoco quitaba la mirada de Duo, una mirada que Duo no supo descifrar..  
  
Heero abrió la boca.. pero al segundo la cerro... que era lo que había que preguntar? Estaba mas que claro no... la persona de quien se había enamorado era un hombre... un chico extremadamente bello... Heero también se paro para quedar a la altura de Duo, alargo su mano, el chico de ojos violetas hizo el ademán de quien se espera un golpe en lugar de una caricia... pero como un rayo algo que la mente de Heero no le quiso hacer ver hasta despues cayó... en ese preciso instante en que ese precioso y perfecto ser que tenia frente de el lo miraba con temor pero un poco de alegría... le vino ese entendimiento de un hombre criado a la usanza de esos tiempos...  
  
Había sido engañado.. no lo entendía.. era un hombre... no una mujer.. burlado! Sin decir palabra y sin mirar a Duo salió del baño, colocándose algo que lo cubriera antes de salir del baño... engañado! Por Dios... por que alguien no le dijo nada... entonces ese matrimonio no valía... solo esos pensamientos eran los que estaban en su cabeza y no querían salir.. esos pensamientos que hacían que una furia creciera dentro del joven. Salió del baño secando su cuerpo con la bata... Duo lo imito haciendo lo mismo pero reteniendo las lagrimas de desesperación que quería soltar... pero no había que llorar... solo esperar... pero si no lloraba.. como sacaría todo esa incertidumbre que sentía ahora?.... sin que lo deseara las lagrimas salieron  
  
-Ahora no me vas a convencer con lloriqueos...- farfullo Heero observando a Duo.  
  
-Perdón...- contesto Duo tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas y tratar de detenerlas pasando sus manos por sus mejillas y ojos.  
  
-COMO PUEDO SER QUE... TU ERES... POR DIOS ERES UN HOMBRE... TU Y TU FAMILIA ME HAN ENGAÑADO!- grito Heero.  
  
-si lo se... pero créame.. yo no quería engañarlo solo que..- trato de excusarse Duo... le dolía que Heero ahora le gritara así.. le dolía por que... ¿lo amaba?...  
  
-Ja! Ahora resulta que tu eres el mártir no?-  
  
-No!... si no hubiera sido por las escrituras yo no...- dijo Duo, pero al escuchar estas palabras Heero dio la media vuelta y salió de la recamara...  
  
Un sollozo.. seguido de otro... lagrimas cristalinas seguidas de muchísimas mas... Duo aparto las lagrimas.. no había por que llorar sobre lo que ya estaba hecho... ahora no sabia que era lo que pasaría... pero... eso el ya se lo esperaba desde hacia tiempo no? de hecho había sido mucho el tiempo que se había tardado en que lo inevitable pasara, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Duo se giro y vio a Heero mirándolo con claro odio desde al puerta... aventó unos papeles que cayeron sobre el piso..  
  
Duo miro desconcertado a Heero... se agacho para recoger y mirar que era lo que eran esos papeles.. las escrituras..  
  
-Por eso fue... no?- dijo con voz enérgica.  
  
-Si..- contesto calmado Duo sin dejar que la mirada de Heero lo hiciera bajar la cabeza. –pero usted fue el que me escogió a mi...- dijo la verdad Duo.  
  
-Calla!... si tuvieras algo de dignidad me hubieras dicho la verdad antes!!-  
  
-Le intente decir!!... y no me hable de dignidad.. quien es el hombre que compra a una mujer como si se tratara de un vil ganado?- pregunto enojado Duo...  
  
-Tu.. no tienes.. derecho a reclamarme.. yo soy el indignado!-  
  
-Y tu como crees que me siento al saber que prácticamente me compraste!?- le grito Duo.  
  
-NO ES LO MISMO!-  
  
-ya lo se!... pero lo que te quiero decir es que yo te quería decir toda la verdad antes...-  
  
-Pues mira que oportunidades no te faltaron!-  
  
-Eso crees!...- grito Duo.. no, no... las cosas debían de calmarse.. debían de hablar de eso con calma... –Heero yo no quiero que...-  
  
-Las escrituras ya las puedes regresar a tu familia- dijo Heero dándose la vuelta.. al parecer ya no quería seguir mirando a Duo.  
  
-Te prometo que yo te pagare esto como sea... en cuanto regrese a mi casa yo veré como...- pero las palabras de Duo fueron interrumpidas por Heero.  
  
-Ah no.. tu no regresaras... te quedaras aquí.. conmigo..-  
  
-Que?- pregunto confundido Duo... –pero si...-  
  
-Lo olvidas?... tu eres mío...- dijo dándose la vuelta Heero haciendo contacto de nuevo con su mirada, camino para quedar frente a Duo, tomo su barbilla y la apretó con fuerza. –eres mío.. y siempre lo serás... sea como sea.. eres mío- repitió Heero.. a cada palabra la fuerza con la que apretaba en su mano la barbilla de Duo era mas grande.  
  
-Yo no soy de nadie... no me trates como un objeto!- le advirtió Duo, recordando como había sido tratado como solo un adorno con su madre al formalizar ese matrimonio aun sin su consentimiento.  
  
-Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras... pero tienes razón.. tu madre te cambio por esas escrituras, tu por esas escrituras.. así que yo soy tu dueño.. me perteneces-  
  
Duo aparto de un golpe la mano de Heero de su barbilla –no... no será así... Heero por favor... déjame explicarte...-  
  
-Ah pero ya recuerdo..- dijo como si no hubiese escuchado a Duo, y es que así era.. no podía pensar con claridad... solo el pensamiento de que había sido engañado y la ira era lo manejaba su cuerpo –no le daría esas escrituras a tu madre a menos que se consumara el matrimonio... y si no es así no puedo dejar que conserves esos papeles verdad?- señalo la mano donde Duo sostenía las escrituras.  
  
Duo miro a Heero cada vez mas confundido, triste y decepcionado.. si tan solo Heero le dejara explicarse.. ese no era el Heero que había conocido antes.. el Heero que tanto le había gustado...  
  
-Tendremos que remediar eso..- dijo aventando a Duo hacia la cama.  
  
-Que?- pregunto aterrado Duo, la mirada de Heero era tan fría.. tan dura!.  
  
-Tendremos que consumar esta farsa de matrimonio no crees, Di?- dijo Heero como tratando de burlarse de la situación enfatizando lo ultimo dicho.  
  
Se coloco encima de Duo inmovilizando por sus brazos agarrándolos con fuerza de su muñeca... abrió la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Duo dejándolo semi-desnudo.  
  
-Detente!- suplico Duo al ver la mirada fuera de si que tenia ahora Heero.. las lagrimas ahora de desesperación hacían su aparición mojando las mejillas de Duo. –por favor Heero... escúchame.. se que te debes de sentir dolido y engañado.. pero debes saber que yo... tu me.. tu me gustas.. por favor... déjame explicarme... tal vez podríamos arreglar esto..- pero una bofetada de parte de Heero lo cayo.  
  
-No me digas que sabes como me siento.. y si te gusto.. entonces esto no será difícil para ti no?- la furia aun no abandonaba su mente.... beso su boca, el sabor de esta se mezclo con el sabor de las lagrimas de Duo.  
  
-Heero..- Duo simplemente no lo podía creer.. ese no era el Heero que conocía..  
  
En el beso Heero mordió el labio de Duo con rabia.. ahora no solamente el sabor de las lagrimas le llegaron.. si no también el sabor de la sangre de Duo.  
  
-eres mío....- susurro Heero... su pecho dolía... no sabia la razón... seria el saber que Di no le había dicho la verdad antes de que todo eso pasara... seria el hecho de que su esposa... la muchacha de quien se había enamorado era en verdad un chico... o era que aun sentía ese profundo amor por ese chico.. por ese ser tan hermoso que tenia ahora a su lado.. ¿que era lo que hacia que su corazón doliera tanto..? si tan solo sus pensamientos dejaran sentir su corazón y analizar de verdad esos sentimientos...  
  
Duo tembló ante esas palabras, dichas con voz aterradoramente gélida. Al ver fijamente los ojos cobalto solo vio ira y frialdad... esa no era la mirada de Heero, esa no podía ser la misma mirada que lo había cautivado ¿Qué había pasado con ese mar azul de calidez y amor que le hacía estremecer? Por primera vez tuvo miedo de él, de Heero y de lo que era capaz de hacer en ese estado de alteración. Podía sentir el sudor frío que se apoderaba de su ser junto con un escalofrió que recorría en un segundo su piel, y las lágrimas no dejaban de presentarse. Tenía que detener esa locura, de alguna forma...  
  
-Heero detente...- suplico de nuevo Duo... esto no debía de estar pasando...  
  
-No... no me detendré... yo soy tu dueño... puedo hacer lo que me plazca...-  
  
-¡Por favor detente!- todo eso parecía solo una pesadilla... seguramente si despertaba se encontraría envuelto en los brazos de un pacifico Heero durmiendo... pero no despertaba... todo era verdad... real- ¡¡SUELTAME HEERO!! –gritó intentando de levantarse, pero fue enmudecido con una bofetada- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Tú me perteneces!... y si no quieres por las buenas, serán por las malas... -dijo mientras ponía más presión a la figura que tenia debajo de él.  
  
El trenzado se agitaba impulsivamente tratando de liberarse, pero no tenía el suficiente poder para lograrlo... ya que Heero, con tanto coraje que lo envolvía, lo transformaban y lo hacían más determinado y fuerte; simplemente no podía hacerlo y cada vez que lo intentaba, Heero lo aprisionaba con más potencia ocasionándole mucho dolor. Duo cerró los ojos, después de su intento y al ver que no funcionaba se dio por vencido, no tenía alternativa, estaba a merced del poderío de su esposo...  
  
Deseaba que no fuese verdad, que estuviera imaginando todo eso, que fuera solo una ilusión, una terrible ilusión de su mente que le reclamaba todas sus faltas; no era posible que estuviese pasando por ese martirio... pero era cierto, esa era la cruda y cruel realidad. Lo peor de todo es que no podía salir de allí; quería alejarse pero, aun cuando odiaba y temía la situación que sufría en esos momentos, también deseaba en lo profundo de su alma que Heero continuara... era inaudito, pero atrás de toda esa dolencia y desasosiego también concebía una atracción irresistible e irremediable por ese joven, por Heero... un sin fin de sensaciones contradictorias se abatían en su corazón que solo lograban confundirlo cada vez más, que lo paralizaron al instante.  
  
Heero que había estado sujetando a Duo para que no escapara, se percató de un período de inactividad por parte del trenzado, deshizo el agarre y dejó que sus manos recorrieran ansiosamente ese cuerpo delicioso. Su mente era un caos, y ni que decir de su acongojado corazón; no era apto de percibir de manera lucida su interior y mucho menos el exterior. Movido solo por un arranque de rabia ciega, sin comprender en sí lo que hacía en ese momento; solo quería alivio, desquitar su furor con lo que fuera, con cualquier cosa... y sin notar por la confusión que momentáneamente padecía, que estaba hiriendo a la persona que más amaba, a su tesoro, a su Duo...  
  
El joven de mirada azul-cobalto dejaba viajar sus ardientes y desesperadas manos por la exquisita figura, apretando y masajeando la musculatura del pequeño de ojos color amatista, sintiendo como reacción los espasmos del hermoso individuo que acariciaba, siguiendo con su trabajo fue dejando en ese cuerpo aterciopelado besos fogosos y descontrolados acompañados de una capa cristalina consecuencia de las lamidas voraces que ejecutaba para capturar ese enigmático sabor dulce que solo ese cuerpo poseía, dando igualmente mordiscos desgarradores y salvajes que producían marcas rojizas y rasgones en la suave piel cremosa.  
  
Con solamente los roces de aquellas asfixiantes manos que hacían su jornada trazando y delineando de forma bestial e insensible su contorno lo hacían arder... y poco a poco el trenzado fue sintiendo como su piel reaccionaba ante esas caricias, como su sangre circulaba con suma rapidez por sus venas, sus mejillas tomaban un bello sonrojo y las lágrimas cesaron por un intervalo.  
  
Aunque le dolían los violentos mordiscos, las presiones echas por esas manos que estrujaban sus músculos hasta encajar las uñas... aun así, no dejaban su origen seductor y con ellas se había encendido un gigantesco deseo que no podía comprender, ni controlar. Duo solo podía gemir ante esas tentadoras y devastadoras caricias que llenaban cada rincón de su ser; intentaba hablarle al autor de esas potentes y eufóricos mimos pero no conseguía que de su boca saliera palabra alguna, lo único que salía de ella eran sonidos de deleite por todas esas sensaciones nuevas para él... pero en cuanto notó que esas extremidades detenían su viaje y quedaban estancadas en sus nalgas, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le atravesó por doquier llegando a su estimulada entrepierna, esa corriente de energía se intensificó cuando sintió un arrebatador y firme estrechamiento en ellas que le hizo perder el aliento; sentía un bulto un tanto incomodo que presionaba y frotaba su enardecido miembro, abrió los ojos un poco y posó su mirada en dirección a esa molestia, y al percatarse de que era ese "bulto" no pudo evitar que un sonrojo más intenso se hiciera presente en toda su cara... ese bulto era el miembro delirante de Heero que se restregaba lascivamente contra su propia y dolorosa excitación, inevitablemente soltó un gemido tras otro, cada vez más enérgicos.  
  
Su respirar se hizo más irregular y aunque negara el hecho, no podía controlarse o detener la satisfacción embriagante que lo carcomía con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba...  
  
Heero no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo sentía una doliente punzada en todo el pecho, segado por la furia, el dolor... pero había otra emoción que lo empañaba, otra sensación que de alguna manera estaba haciendo olvidar su pesar... el placer. No había sido buena idea contener sus deseos carnales, por que ahora se desataban sin ningún freno. Barbáricamente se despojaba de lo poco que le cubría que incluso rasgaba los atavíos ante la lujuria exasperada y profunda necesidad. Al terminar de desvestirse retornó a colocarse encima de Duo para volver a sentir esa piel entre sus manos y resarcirse.  
  
Estaba al tanto de cada roce que recibía su figura, inconscientemente y ya sin energía para resistirse a esa situación, Duo se dejó llevar, subiendo sus brazos al cuerpo de su esposo para poder tocar la sudorosa y febril piel de la amplia espalda. Sintiendo unos finos y delicados dedos tocando con cuidado y suavidad su piel desde la base del cuello hasta llegar a la parte más redondeada, pasando con lentitud y sensualidad por toda su espina dorsal, se convulsiono de inmediato, ya no lo soportaba, eso era demasiado para él; si Heero antes no era conciente enteramente de sus actos, ahora no tenía nada, su mente estaba en blanco, sus sentidos no podían percibir nada, ahora solo actuaba por impulso.  
  
Sin previo aviso, el trenzado bonito fue volteado rápidamente y sin cuidado alguno, se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama; se sobresaltó al advertir como levantaban sus caderas, separando sus piernas y como un cuerpo se acomodaba entre ellas sujetándolo fijamente por la cintura.  
  
-Hee... Hee..roo... no... no lo hagas... no así... Heero... - suplicó Duo queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Heero pero este simplemente no lo escuchó... no podía oír nada.  
  
Sin más retuvo con firmeza la cintura del bello chico trenzado, acercó las caderas de este a las suyas y se introdujo en ellas. Heero ingresó en el interior de Duo con rapidez y vigor; entrando en su estrecha cavidad de golpe y sin antes prepararlo. Un sonoro gemido lleno de dolor salió de la boca de Duo; abriendo los ojos y la boca a más no poder al sentir una presión tremenda en su trasero, y su respiración estaba fuera de control. Sintió un dolor como jamás antes, lo había penetrado sin ningún miramiento, intentando soportar el inmenso malestar, enterró sus manos en las sabanas con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. Heero lo estaba tomando, podía sentir la conexión de sus cuerpos, estaba dentro de él...  
  
Duo soltaba quejidos cada vez más resonantes y desconsolados al sentir la total penetración dentro de sí, curvó por completo la espalda haciendo la cabeza para atrás al recibir la primera arremetida. El era lo suficiente angosto para que solo ese movimiento lo lastimara. Sus lágrimas salían abundantemente de sus ojos violetas ahora vidriosos, resintiendo la violencia del chico.  
  
Heero gemía y respiraba con dificultad mientras entraba y salía del interior de ese cuerpo con mucha velocidad, sin tomar en cuenta lo que su pareja sentía al hacerlo. Embestía fuertemente más y más rápido, el ritmo se fue incrementando con forme la necesidad de alivio, llegando a un punto en donde la cama empezaba a crujir con cada tormentosa arremetida. Sus manos que estaban enganchadas en la cintura de Duo, rasguñaban y encajaban sus uñas en la placentera carne. Duo podía sentir cada cruel embestida, para poder soportarlas se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos, también sentía las desgarradoras manos que lo torturaban con cada rasguño y apretón... y lo más extraño, es que muy en el fondo, lo rodeaba una oleada de placer; le excitaban esas manos que se adentraban en su piel, lo enloquecía la respiración calurosa y agitada de Heero que chocaba en su espalda húmeda por el sudor; los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos roncos de pasión que dejaba escapar la garganta de Yuy lo estremecían; y las arremetidas aunque dolorosas, también eran deliciosas y lo hacían explotar de emoción. Todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos incompatibles se entremezclaban y dejándolo con casi nada de resistencia, solo podía dejarse llevar, disfrutar y sufrir al mismo tiempo...  
  
Los dos ya no tenían noción del tiempo ni del exterior, con cada golpe que iba en aumento en fuerza y velocidad iban llegando a la culminación de sus deseos. En las arremetidas, Heero se detuvo al tener un espasmo liberando su semilla en el cuerpo del Duo, y este al sentirla en sus entrañas expulsó la suya...  
  
El cuerpo cansado, por no decir adolorido de Duo cayo en la cama, sintió el propio peso de Heero caer sobre su espalda para despues darse la vuelta y alejarse de el... y pese a que permaneció en la misma cama no le dirigió alguna palabra mas... Duo también se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las mantas, aunque tenia ganas de salir corriendo de esa recamara supuso por el profundo dolor que sentía y por que sospechaba que sus piernas no lo soportarían si intentaba ponerse de pie... Duo dio un leve sollozo y atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, colocándose en manera de un pequeño niño que aun no nace... las caricias de Heero habían sido tan abrasadoras.. tan llenas de odio.. de pasión.... o tal vez el había confundido tal cosas.. de lo que si sabia.. es que aquella no había sido la manera en que el hubiera deseado que Heero tomará su cuerpo.. de aquella manera que aunque a su cuerpo le produjo un calor indescriptible fue tan frío a la vez... fue de una manera en que Heero jamás le demostró ser... ese no había sido el Heero que conoció.  
  
No hubo algún otro sonido o palabra en esa habitación.. no siquiera las lagrimas que salían de los ojos amatista del joven que se encontraba aun despierto proferían algún sonido... llevo una mano a sus mejillas y seco las lagrimas.. las velas se habían acabo de consumir y ahora era la oscuridad casi completa que reinaba....  
  
Eso era todo.. el ya no seria tratado mas como un objeto... y si bien había (y esto le asusto por un momento) disfrutado de esas caricias pese a la furia con la que iban dirigidas... no había soportado eso.... que Heero lo trata como objeto.. que se atreviera a decir que el era su dueño...  
  
El dolor ya había abandonado su cuerpo, se levanto... Heero estaba ahí a su lado.. con los ojos cerrados profundamente dormido... se veía como el Heero que tantas veces le había dicho que lo quería y lo amaba... busco en el armario algo de ropa de Heero.. se vistió con la que le quedo, no era muy bueno que Heero fuera mucho mas corpulento que el... fue cuando vio en el armario el arma... una mágnum, sin saber por que aun la tomo y se la guardo, le sería útil tal vez en el camino... también se llevo las escrituras... ya estaba hecho no? el trato se había terminado de sellar aquella noche... las enviaría por correo a su madre... antes de salir de la habitación echo una mirada al pacifico Heero que dormía.  
  
-prometiste que..... nunca me harías daño....- susurro pues sentía que la voz se le quebraba –y yo te creí...- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
La hacienda estaba solitaria.. solo afuera se veían las luces de las antorchas que los peones habían prendido para vigilar mejor.. se escabullo por las sombras, vestía de negro y su cuerpo era pequeño por lo que le fue fácil.. ahora... no sabia a donde iría.. solo sabia que quería irse muy lejos.. para olvidar la promesa que había quebrado Heero... para olvidar como había quebrado el frágil amor que había sentido por su "esposo" en esos pocos días.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me tarde en subir este capitulo.... demo.. fue por que la escenita lemmon no la escribí yo, si no mi amiguis Karin!.... le quedo bien ne? ella aun no publica nada pero estoy segura que cuando lo haga le ira muy bien, me quitara la chamba!! Jejeje a lo que me recuerda... cualquier queja del lemmon dígansela a Karin jajajajaja (^.^ es broma amiguis tu sabes que te quero)  
  
Pues.. aquí esta el capitulo, espero le guste tanto como a mi.... y esperen el próximo capitulo.. no se preocupen esta vez no me tardare tanto en subirlo jejejeje.  
  
GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN MOLESTADO EN DEJARME REVIEW, MANDARME CORREO Y MOLESTARSE EN LEER LA HISTORIA DE ESTA LOCA ESCRITORA!.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS O LES ECHARE LA MALDICIÓN GITANA MUACA MUACA MUACA.  
  
^_^ Matta ne!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	8. Acto 8

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 8.  
  
El aliento parecía que se le desvanecía a cada paso que daba, mas no debía de darse por vencido, tenia que llegar, al menos al pueblo...  
  
El cuerpo le dolía sobremanera.... tal vez solo tan horas antes había dejado de sentir el dolor de su cuerpo pues el dolor de su corazón era lo único que le dolía realmente, pero ahora el dolor físico volvía. La leve luz del alba dejaba divisar parte del camino.... aunque lo que se veía era solo el solitario camino de viaje rodeado de algunos cuantos árboles que crecían a su costado; hubiera sido mas fácil, sin lugar a dudas si hubiese tomado un caballo, pero si hubiera hecho eso habría alertado a todos de su huída.. y eso era lo que menos quería.  
  
El caminar le había hecho no detenerse a pensar en lo sucedido horas antes, el caminar había despejado en cierta manera su pensar; pero ahora que estaba ahí sentado en medio de la soledad su mente le quería hacer recordar... se recargo en un árbol, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos para darse calor, pues el fresco de la mañana se estaba sintiendo, y ese aroma... ese aroma que sin lugar a dudas le recordaba a un bosque.. ese aroma que le daba en cierta forma una paz, ese aroma que había aprendido a amar en tan pocos días, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba; el aroma de el le llego... sus ropas olía a el.. al Heero dulce y cariñoso que le decía con una sonrisa que lo amaba y que era su tesoro... una lagrima solitaria viajo por la sonrosada mejilla de Duo, una lagrima a la que no le siguieron mas... por que... ¿de que valía llorar por lo que había pasado?  
  
"Ninguna Duo... ninguna" se dijo para darle a entender a su mente que se obligaría en dejar todo su pasado atrás, que se obligaría a olvidar a Heero, a su familia... si le pudo llamar familia en algún momento, y a sus amigos.  
  
Ahora la luz aparecía como tímida de salir una vez mas aquella mañana, los pájaros despertaban al sentir la luz de sol sobre ellos... y pronto Duo encontró a alguien quien lo llevara al pueblo mas cercano... el pueblo del Guadiana, ese era el mas cercano según le indico el señor que lo recogió, a solo dos horas de ahí...  
  
Con un pequeño suspiro que salió de sus labios abrió los ojos... se sentía haber despertado de un largo.. un largo sueño... o mejor dicho una pesadilla, se dio la vuelta en la cama... ¿esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos violetas que le sonreían y le alegraban el día?; es que acaso se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a la tierna, silenciosa pero cariñosa presencia de ese muchacho... si un muchacho.... un muchacho demasiado bello, demasiado cariñoso. Se sentó en la cama todavía analizando la información que su cerebro le mandaba de lo acontecido por la noche...  
  
Se había enterado que su esposa era en verdad un muchacho... un chico que le lloro y suplico que lo escuchara y le permitiera explicarse... un muchacho al que no escucho...; se paso una mano por el cabello... pero es que todo eso le daba tanta rabia!!... aparte de haber sido burlado... "no, espera... ese chico no tuvo la culpa de nada... tu lo escogiste... tu el que se enamoró de él" le dijo su interior... "y el problema.. la rabia que sientes es que... aun, aunque supiste que era un chico... ese amor no cambio... ¿cierto Heero Yuy?"; cerró su puño dejándolo caer en un fuerte golpe en la sabanas de aquella cama, esa cama donde anoche había sentido un placer.. un placer que no podía describir con simples palabras terrenales al hacer suyo el delicado cuerpo de ese precioso joven.  
  
Se levanto y sintió el cuerpo como si fuera de plomo... ¿a donde estaría Di?... tenía.. tenía que pedirle disculpas.. anoche.. ¡anoche lo había lastimado!. Corrió a buscarla.. por toda la hacienda.. pero por ninguna parte había rastros de el.  
  
-"Tal vez este en la cocina"- penso el joven hacendado, pero al entrar a la cocina que ahora estaba solo llena por Hilde quien se encargaba de prender el fuego para el desayuno no la encontró, ahí no estaba Di; la jovencita se sorprendió de ver allí tan temprano a su señor.  
  
-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- pregunto con voz amable..  
  
-Di..- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular los labios de Heero... su cuerpo aun no obedecía a lo que su corazón le dictaba... su cuerpo estaba confundido.. pues la mente y el corazón de su dueño les dictaban ordenes totalmente contradictorias.  
  
Hilde lo miró algo confusa -no la he visto señor... creí que aun seguirá dormida... - Heero no espero a que Hilde dijera otra palabra, volvió a buscar a Duo por toda la casa.. pero ni rastro de el...; entonces recordó.. el jardín... aun sin vestirse con la ropa normal que uno lleva de día salió hasta el jardín que había sido el presente de bodas para él; pero en ese jardín solo lo esperaba el murmullo del viento... nada.. no estaba... se sentó en una pequeña banca cercana a el y llevo sus manos a su cara... comprendía el por que se había ido.. despues del trato de anoche..  
  
"Se fue por que tuvo miedo.. el tuvo la culpa" lo asaltó de repente ese pensamiento "se fue por que no te quiso decir la verdad" volvió a pensar "además.. tu no puedes estar enamorado de otro hombre" se levanto de golpe, la extraña furia que había sentido anoche lo volvía a inundar, esa furia que hacia que su cuerpo quemara en una forma totalmente desagradable..  
  
-No se irá... me pertenece...- susurró el joven hacendado.  
  
A nadie le dijo a donde iba... a nadie le dirigió palabra alguna cuando salió de la hacienda hecho una furia cabalgando velozmente... pero tampoco nadie le preguntó... era mejor dejar en paz al señor Yuy cuando estaba enojado.. eso todos los empleados lo sabían.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Al llegar al pueblo Duo le agradeció al señor que amablemente lo había llevado con una de sus joyas que llevaba metidas en el bolsillo.  
  
-Gracias por traerme... fue muy amable..- le dijo Duo tendiéndole un pequeño anillo con una incrustación de genuino diamante.  
  
-No es por nada pequeño...- le dijo el anciano hombre con poblado bigote y piel tostada por el sol -pero tu te encuentras bien? seguro?- le pregunto por enésima vez.  
  
-Si estoy bien..- dijo llevándose una mano a su mejilla, antes de salir en su inesperada fuga de la hacienda no se había visto en el espejo, hasta que ese señor al recogerlo en el camino y con cara de susto le pregunto si lo habían asaltado.. Duo comprendió despues el porque de ese pensamiento del señor, su mejilla estaba hinchada (efecto supuso por la bofetada) y el labio lucia también un poco hinchado y rojo...  
  
-Si quieres te puedo dejar mas cerca del pueblo a donde vas- se ofreció el señor cuando Duo no quitaba la mano para ofrecerle el pequeño anillo.  
  
-No.. aquí es donde venía.. en verdad- le dijo ya colocándole al fin el anillo en la palma de la mano y bajándose de la carreta. La verdad era que no sabia a donde iría despues de mandar las escrituras a su casa... no tenia ni la mas mínima idea a donde dirigirse.. solo sabia una cosa.. quería irse muy lejos de su pasado.  
  
-Como digas... cuídate..- le dijo, Duo le sonrio y una vez mas le dio las gracias.. si no fuera por ese señor se hubiera tardado por lo menos otras cuatro horas en llegar a ese pueblo.  
  
El señor vio como la pequeña figura de ese niño se perdía de su vista al caminar entre las calles que aun estaban vacías, y no era raro puesto que hacia solo unas cuantas horas había amanecido por lo que serian solamente las siete u ocho de la mañana.. un pequeño que no tendría mas de 17 años.. que se veía de buena familia, ¿que andaría haciendo solo por el camino? bueno... ese ya no era asunto suyo.  
  
En cuanto se bajo de la carreta y por supuesto que le agradeció debidamente a ese señor se dirigió a la oficina de correos... traía muy poco dinero en efectivo.. así que tendría que vender en alguna parte las joyas que se había traído con el, y ahora utilizaría ese dinero en efectivo en mandar las escrituras.  
  
Todas las personas se le quedaban viendo, lo noto cuando salió de la oficina de correos... Duo supuso que por la pinta que traía.. con ropa que le quedaba un poco grande.. la cara algo golpeada... y además sus el raro color de sus ojos.. no era raro que así fuera... se acomodo mejor el cuello de la camisa y el saco para evitar que su largo pelo trenzado saliera a la vista, y camino con la cabeza mirando al suelo.. así nadie notaria sus ojos...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
La velocidad con la que iba ese caballo correspondía exactamente a la velocidad con que latía el corazón de su jinete... el cabello rebelde de Heero combatía contra el viento que chocaba en su cara.. en menos tiempo del esperado ya divisaba el pueblo.. era obvio.. si Di quería escaparse tendría que pasar por el pueblo, ahí tal vez alguien le diría que rumbo había tomado..  
  
-no te dejare ir tan fácil.. "no dejare ir a mi hermoso tesoro"- penso para muy adentro de si... y es que, o Heero Yuy era demasiado machista o solo demasiado tonto para admitir que realmente... pese a lo que había pasado, estaba enamorado de ese ser de sonrisa de ángel y ojos amatistas... estaba enamorado de otro hombre.  
  
El caballo empezó a disminuir su marcha conforme se acercaban al pueblo, ya en el, Heero desmonto y procedió a buscarlo... el pueblo a esa hora no estaba demasiado lleno, solo de ciertas personas que salía temprano a los mercados por verdura o vivires frescos, ahí vio una figura que caminaba despacio, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Lo sintió.. sintió una profunda mirada que lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, volteo a su alrededor para buscar y comprobar que esa mirada era solamente producto de su imaginación, y lo vio... parado ahí.. viéndolo a el..... rápido como un rayo aparto su mirada de la otra azul-cobalto que lo miraba con cierto toque de alivio...  
  
Era el.. no cabía duda.. esos ojos eran inconfundibles, por Dios esos ojos estaban grabados en su mente ¿como no reconocerlos?, camino la poca distancia que los separaba.. tomo su brazo para obligarlo a voltear para que lo mirara a el en lugar del suelo.  
  
-no me toques..- se escucho la voz de Duo decirle a Heero con algo de rencor.  
  
-Debes volver conmigo..- fue lo único que dijo como respuesta Heero.  
  
-¿Volver...? sí.. cierto.. se me olvidaba... ¿no puedes dejar ir así como así a una res mas de tu ganado, no?- dijo mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas salieran.. no debía de demostrarle a Heero que se sentía tan débil moralmente en esos momentos, no debía permitirle ver lo pequeño que se sentía en ese instante.  
  
-Nunca dije eso..-  
  
-No.. no ahora.. pero lo dijiste ayer.. yo soy tuyo...- dijo volteando para encararlo finalmente... las lagrimas que había tratado de evitar que no salieran lo hicieron cuando vieron a Heero mirarlo de aquella misma manera que siempre, desde que lo había conocido lo había hecho, de una manera dulce.  
  
-eso es verdad... eres mío "eres mi tesoro.. mi pequeño y hermoso tesoro"...- ¿por qué eso ultimo era incapaz de decírselo frente a frente a Duo?...  
  
-si... soy solo una mas de tus pertenencias.. pero ya me canse..- dijo sacando de entre sus ropas la mágnum que había tomado del ropero.  
  
Heero se sorprendio un poco al ver que ese pequeño lo amenazaba con su propia pistola, mas despues una sonrisa de burla salió de sus labios, aun sin querer hacerlo.  
  
Cierto, los nervios que ahora sentía su cuerpo eran más grandes que él.. le estaba apuntado con un arma a Heero.. y él ¡solo se reía! ¡el maldito se reía! -no creo que sea momento de reírte.. creas o no.. se manejar esto...- dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo fingir.  
  
-Oh no lo dudo Di... pero.. deberías de fijarte que este cargada antes de apuntar...- dijo acercándose a el y tomando en sus manos el arma.. esa era la mágnum que guardaba en el closet.. solo que la guardaba sin nada de balas, las balas las tenia el escondidas en otra parte, por lo que esa arma estaba sin munición alguna y era completamente inútil en esos momentos.  
  
Duo vio, no supo si con horror o con alivio como Heero le quitaba el arma de la mano como si de un juguete se tratase y se la guardaba en su cinto; lo agarro por el antebrazo y solo le susurro -sube al caballo.. volverás conmigo... recuérdalo..- dijo tomando su barbilla pero manteniendo la distancia adecuada - ...eres mío- Heero vio esos grandes ojos viéndolo con miedo, con duda.. Y con suplica... ¡cómo amaba esos ojos! ¡Cómo amaba a su dueño! y como estuvo tentado a besar esos labios de nuevo, a perderse en esa dulzura que habían dejado los tibios y carnosos labios de Duo antes en los suyos propios.. pero no lo hizo.. no lo hizo por que se lo impidió esa misma voz molesta que era la que le recordaba a cada segundo que "el es un hombre.. tu "esposa" es un hombre"; soltó con desprecio la barbilla de Duo -no lo diré de nuevo, sube al caballo.. te regresas conmigo..-  
  
La respiración de Duo era rápida... por el coraje y la impotencia de saber que nada podía hacer para impedir que Heero le obligara a regresar con el de nuevo a la hacienda....  
  
El camino fue lento.. fue tortuoso... para ambos chicos... Duo iba atrás de Heero, abrazándolo por la cintura para evitar caer del caballo, y ese aroma, ese maravilloso aroma tan característico de el no lo abandonaba.. y eso lo torturaba... pues ese aroma solo le traía recuerdos tan hermosos de su "esposo", momentos en que se dijo que tal vez no estaba tan mal amar a ese hombre... pero que ahora le torturaban por que le recordaban que ese hombre... ese hombre que le había repetido tantas veces que no lo lastimaría.. lo había hecho.  
  
Sus cálidos brazos rodearlo de nuevo.. ¡¿por que maldición?! ¿por que no podía decirle que lo amaba.... que nada cambiaria.. y que lo perdonaba... que se arrepentía desde el fondo de su alma lo hecho anoche? deseaba que ese momento se detuviera y se hiciera eterno, que esos brazos jamás lo soltaran.  
  
El silencio era su peor enemigo o su mejor aliado, el silencio tal vez era una trampa mortal que les impedía decirse lo que realmente sentían, un sincero "lo siento"... un apasionado "te amo", o tal vez era su mejor arma pues sus corazones podían sentirse latir al mismo ritmo, sus propios corazones aunque sus dueños no lo supieran si podían sentir sin palabras, con solo el tacto de sus cuerpos abrazados aun si fuera sin querer, que esos dos corazones estaban latiendo y diciendo al mismo tiempo un suave, amoroso y sincero "perdóname... yo te amo".  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
A varios kilómetros de ahí, ha varios días de viaje del pueblo donde se encontraba Duo, un chico de cabellos negros preparaba todo para un viaje, en una mano sostenía un arrugado papel; una carta que le había llegado hacia unos pocos minutos desde el pueblo del guadiana.  
  
El señor Winner solo le había confirmado la pregunta que le había hecho, Di se había casado y marchado del pueblo... mas no le había querido decir con quien ni a que lugar se había ido. Mas pronto se le ocurrió la manera en como podía lograr saber aquello, con Adrián, un compañero de base; el mismo que le había dicho que escapara.  
  
Claro que para comunicarse con el de inmediato lo había hecho a través de un telegrama, mas parecía que para esas fechas todo el mundo trabajaba en su contra pues Adrián se había tardado casi una semana en contestar... no supo si fue por que no sabia con quien era que Duo se había casado o por que había dudado si decirle o no.... pero al menos ahora el "esposo" de Duo tenia una identidad para el "Heero Yuy".  
  
El pueblo del Guadiana estaba demasiado lejos de la actual posición donde el se encontraba, y si se sumaba a todo el tiempo que había perdido tras buscar la pista por parte del señor Winner, había perdido mucho tiempo. Pero ya no lo perdería.. esa misma tarde partiría para buscar a Duo...  
  
-Hijo.... ¿estas seguro de ir por la niña...?- pregunto su madre mientras lo veía caminar por todo el pequeño cuarto de lo que era su nueva casa, una casa pequeña, humilde cierto.. pero que ahora ya era propia, un lugar donde podía dejar a su madre sin preocupación alguna.  
  
-Si... se lo prometí... le dije que el algún día sería feliz... y ¿sabe madre? no me importa si el no es feliz a mi lado... no importa si se quiere alejar de mi millones de kilómetros... no me importa si no es a mi lado... solo me importa que sea realmente feliz y libre de hacer lo que el verdaderamente quiera- dijo con leve tono de tristeza en su voz, y es que todo aquello que decía era verdad... si Duo era feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, el seria feliz.  
  
-Que mi Dios te acompañe... cuídate hijo- le dijo persignándolo y dándole su bendición, Wufei sonrio y beso a su madre... era hora de partir para traer a Duo consigo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
El dolor que hasta hace poco no había sentido, no sabia si en parte por la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo por sentir que debía escapar, o por que ahora si no tenia otra cosa en que pensar si no en ese dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Recargo la cabeza en la espalda del que ahora se proclamaba su dueño... como odiaba eso de sentirse solo como un objeto mas, como odia sentir que siempre, toda su vida le había pertenecido a alguien menos a si mismo. La cabeza también le dolía... necesitaba dormir..... no había dormido nada... necesitaba descansar... necesitaba olvidar... si, olvidar.. eso era lo que más necesitaba.  
  
Los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura iban aflojando conforme avanzaban en el camino su abrazo, Heero se preocupo, conque el pequeño no quisiera saltar del caballo para salir huyendo. Detuvo un poco el andar del caballo, que no era muy rápido; tenia que cersiorarse que su pequeño tesoro no intentaba escapar de el nuevamente.  
  
Antes de girarse para observar si se encontraba bien el abrazo de su cintura se soltó por completo, en un rápido movimiento Heero se dio la vuelta completamente y alcanzo a atrapar, por una milésima de segundo a tiempo, en sus brazos a Duo que se había desmayado.  
  
-Di...- dijo golpeando con delicadeza la mejilla que ahora estaba un poco pálida del muchacho bonito, para ver si reaccionaba ante esta acción. Heero bajo en sus brazos a Duo y lo recostó sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol que afortunadamente estaba cerca, cercioró la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón de Duo, comprobó su respiración, pausada no agitada... cualquiera podría decir que solo estaba durmiendo... paso un dedo sobre los labios un poco abiertos de Duo, esos labios carnosos que invitaban con la sola vista a tocarlos... se agacho un poco y deposito un beso en ellos... -perdóname... no era mi intención lastimarte...- susurro, para desgracia Duo no lo pudo escuchar. Se quedo un rato mas observando al muchacho, realmente era hermoso, eso nunca lo dudaría, al estar observando con tanto detenimiento a Duo observo que su cabello lo llevaba trenzado; aun sin saber por que, un impulso que nació de el, se aproximo a Duo y lo coloco sobre su pecho, quedando el recargado en el árbol con Duo sobre su pecho.... como aquella noche en que habían dormido los dos abrazandose mutuamente, y como aquella noche comenzó a desbaratar la trenza de Duo, con ternura.. con calma...  
  
Subió a al caballo colocándose esta vez a Duo enfrente de el, aun seguía desmayado y lo mejor seria que descansara en la Hacienda. El caballo comenzó a galopar con mas velocidad, pronto seria medio día y el sol estaría en todo su apogeo, eso sería dañino para el joven que ahora semi- descansaba en sus brazos.  
  
Los empleados de la Hacienda no dijeron nada al verlo llegar con Duo en los brazos, ni Relena había salido a darle la bienvenida como siempre lo hacia... en parte eso Heero lo agradecía, pues que vieran a Di con ropas de hombre harían que los empleados se formularan demasiadas preguntas.  
  
Bajo del caballo y se llevo en los brazos a Duo hasta la recamara. También dentro la casa lucia solitaria.... al parecer aquella niña, Hilde, les había avisado a los demás que no estaba de humor para que nadie lo molestara. Ya se imaginaba todo el escandalo que abría entre los empleados al saber que el se había despertado y el patrón no estaba; pero eso era algo que no le importaba, no le importaba lo que la demás gente dijese.  
  
Entro a sus habitaciones y deposito con cuidado a su joven "esposa" en la cama... se le quedo mirando de nuevo... como... ¿cómo había sido que el..?, movió su cabeza en señal de negación, no era tiempo para andarse preguntado cosas, saco uno de los vestidos de Di y lo coloco en la cama... ¿aun a sabiendas de que era en verdad un hombre lo obligaría a vestir a seguir vistiendo como mujer?, sí, por ahora... mientras decidía que haría, por que ahora, que su cabeza podía pensar con un poco mas de claridad solo sabia algo, no quería alejarse la persona que le había robado su corazón...  
  
Comenzó a quitarle la ropa de hombre que llevaba, nunca.. nunca se había dado de lo pequeño que era... de lo frágil que podía parecer... su corazón se sintió como si lo estrujaran... desabotono poco a poco la camisa de lino blanca que llevaba, y dejo al descubierto la piel blanca, donde se podían apreciar unos pocos raspones y heridas... toco con suavidad cada herida que dejaba al descubierto... "yo... yo te hice esto..." dijo mientras sentía como un nudo se atoraba en su garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa de las lagrimas que se asomaban en ellos.  
  
Vistió con un vestido sencillo a Duo y lo dejo dormir... bajo y le dio indicaciones a Hilde de ir por la tarde al cuarto y ofrecerle algo a Di de comer.... y se encerró en su estudio, sin decir nada mas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
En la mansión Winner todo estaba apacible y tranquilo, Dorothy estaba descansando en el sofá haciendo compañía a su marido mientras este terminaba de arreglar unos papeles y de revisar la correspondencia de ese día.  
  
-Me preocupa...- murmuro Dorothy mientras dejaba de leer lo que sostenía en sus manos, un antiguo volumen de nombres y su significado que le había regalado Quatre hasta hacia unos días para que eligiera el mejor nombre para su hijo o hija.  
  
Quatre alzo la mirada de los papeles que hasta hacia poco ocupaban su atención para dedicar a hora esa atención a su esposa. Quatre sabia perfectamente a que era lo que se refería su esposa, a Duo, le preocupaba al igual que él, el bienestar de Duo, y es que hacia casi medio mes que no sabían de él.  
  
-Ya le mandaste una carta no, amor?- pregunto este con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a Dorothy.  
  
-Sí.. pero... esas cosas tardan.... hubiera sido mejor enviar un telegrama...- le contesto sin dejar el tono de preocupación en su voz.  
  
-Dorothy... los rumores malos corren rápido..... si hubiera sucedido algo malo, créeme, ya lo sabríamos-  
  
-Espero esta vez no te equivoques Quatre...- suspiro, las palabras de su marido siempre tenían aquel sentimiento reconfortante para ella.  
  
Quatre le dedico una hermosa sonrisa -alguna vez me he equivocado querida mía?- pregunto en tono juguetón.  
  
-Pues... dices que será niña.... y yo estoy segura que será niño- dijo sonriendo Dorothy mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya se notaba cada día mas.  
  
La platica fue interrumpida por un mensaje que había llegado de urgencia, un telegrama.  
  
-Oh por Dios.... ya se entero....- murmuro Quatre aun si creerlo.  
  
-Que pasa querido?- pregunto Dorothy al ver la cara de preocupación de su marido.... acaso sería de Duo informándoles que ya se entero el joven Yuy de la verdad.  
  
-Wufei... Wufei sabe donde esta Duo... y dice que ira por el.... cueste lo que cueste...-  
  
Dorothy suspiro con alivio al saber que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, pero noto que Quatre aun seguía con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación.  
  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor...-  
  
-Tal vez Dorothy.... o tal vez solo complique las cosas para Duo...-  
  
Dorothy abrazo a su esposo -ni digas eso.. me preocupare mas de lo que ya lo estoy...-  
  
-Es un niño...- soltó a fin Quatre.  
  
-Eso crees? así ves a Duo, Quatre? como un niño?-  
  
--es decidido... inteligente... pero es un niño... y me temo que sus sentimientos lo pueden traicionar- comento con tristeza Quatre, al el también le preocupaba Duo, tal vez por que siempre lo había visto como un hermanito menor al cual proteger.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Es que la verdad no podía hacer otra cosa mas que encerrarse en su estudio.. para pensar, analizar y resolver como manejaría todo ese asunto... para resolver que es lo que haría. No la quería, es decir (recordó que en verdad era un chico) no lo quería volver a lastimar... pero es que esa repentina rabia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo nunca la había podido manejar... siempre había sido un chico demasiado impulsivo en cuanto sentía rabia; siempre perdia el control de su cordura cuando sentía rabia... y el no quería... no quería volver a lastimar a ese pequeño ángel que era su tesoro.  
  
Se sentó en una silla, entrelazo sus manos y coloco sobre ellas el mentón.... ahora si que no sabia que hacer... era obvio que ese matrimonio no valía... pero el no quería separarse de Duo, no le valía un verdadero comino las escrituras... La verdad era que el se consideraba su dueño, pues el consideraba a Duo el dueño de su corazón.  
  
Suspiro, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño estudio, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el propio sol se lo indico cuando ya daba sus últimos rayos de despedida por ese día. Se pregunto si acaso Duo ya había despertado.. salió del estudio y fue hasta sus habitaciones, donde encontró a un Duo aventando toda su ropa afuera.  
  
-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Heero arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Estas ciego? te estoy corriendo de esta habitación- dijo metiendose nuevamente a la habitación para sacar otro tanto de ropa.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso-  
  
-Oh no? solo mírame...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras alzaba los brazos para tirar la ropa que traía en las manos.  
  
-No..- dijo sujetando su muñeca y mirándolo.  
  
Duo le sostuvo la mirada -ni creas que volveré a dormir contigo.... y como no me quieres dejar ir a mi casa...-  
  
-Es tu deber quedarte conmigo... eres mi esposa no?- dijo esto ultimo con rudeza Duo sin dejar de sostener la muñeca de Duo en alto, estaban afuera de sus habitaciones por lo que sus voces se podían escuchar por la casa.  
  
- No.. no es mi deber.. yo no quiero estar aquí.. no despues de lo que me hiciste...- dijo mirándolo fríamente y metiendose a la habitación para seguir con su labor de "saca a Heero de tu cuarto". -Y lo mas importante.. no soy tu esposa....- dijo.  
  
-Si lo eres-  
  
-No... no lo soy... deje de serlo cuando rompiste tu promesa.... creí que eras otro.. pero.. que sorpresa me lleve- dijo sonriendo con un dejo de cinismo.  
  
-Mira quien habla de sorpresas...- contesto a su vez Heero.  
  
-Eso te pasa.... por no verificar lo que compras antes...- dijo Duo colocándose frente a Heero.  
  
-Cállate!- dijo Heero al escuchar esa verdad, levanto la mano en ademán de dar un golpe, pero Duo no se inmuto.  
  
-Adelante... adelante.. muéstrame de nuevo lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser... pero te advierto... esta vez yo no seré tan dócil.. ayer me sorprendí... pero hoy no será así-- dijo sin apartar la mirada de decisión que tenían sus ojos en ese momento.  
  
Fuego... vio fuego en esos ojos violáceos, vio un fuego que atraía..; bajo la mano casi automáticamente a ver ese fuego arder; cerro los ojos y forzo una risa de burla salir de sus labios -haz lo que quieras... pero no podrás irte de esta casa- dijo saliendo de la habitación dando por terminada la discusion.... ya despues mandaria a algun sirviente a recoger toda la ropa y llevarla a otra habitación.  
  
Pero para Duo la discusión no había terminado, no señor... ya había pasado diecisiete años de su vida dejando a otros tener la ultima palabra sin el haber dicho todo lo que quería, así que salió siguiendo a Heero.  
  
-Sí, me quedare aquí.. por que me obligas- dijo, Heero se dio la vuelta, de nuevo se estaba comenzando a enojar..  
  
-Sí... te obligo.. así que te quedas por que té quedas!- grito ya con impaciencia.  
  
-Me podrás obligar a que me quede...- comenzó a decir Duo con voz pausada, aparentemente calmada, pero llena de dolor -incluso me podrás obligar a que me vuelva a entregar a ti...- dijo mientras se obligaba a que las lagrimas no aparecieran y no lo hicieron -pero nunca... nunca me podrás obligar a amarte.... por que nunca podría amar a alguien como tu- no dijo alguna palabra mas, se dio la vuelta dejando a un perplejo Heero en el pasillo.  
  
"Nunca podría amar a alguien como tú" esas fueron las palabras que se quedaron resonando en la cabeza del joven hacendado, que se había quedado casi como paralizado en aquel solitario pasillo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Nos volvemos a ver las caras ne? ^_____^  
  
Mmmm, a esta relación no le veo buen camino.... y ustedes? ^^  
  
Pues que decir...? no tengo muchos comentarios para este capitulo, excepto quizás que estoy batallando para encontrar a mi musa... insiste en irse de paseo por ratos y me deja la mente en blanco.  
  
También seguir agradeciendo los hermosos reviews que me dejan, que crean o no, leo todos. En serio que esos me dan animo a seguir esforzándome en que los capítulos queden de lo mejor ^^.  
  
Otra cosa... lo de la mágnum... un detalle que ni me moleste en investigar, pero si no existían magnums en esa época pues..... pues..... ni modo!!! "mi mundo.... mis reglas ^_________________^ jejejeje", eso es lo mejor de ser escritora xD.  
  
Que mas?. Mmm si se preguntan como fue que Duo pudo caminar despues de eso.... pues agarro fuerza interna.. además que el cuerpo no le dolía para esos momentos, pero cuando el cuerpo se enfrió le comenzó a doler (como cuando haces ejercicio... al momento todo bien y despues ya por la mañana sientes como si te hubiera atropellado un camión).  
  
Y si..... Heero de villano al violar a Duo...... muaja muaja muaja muaja jajajajajajajajaja (risa de maniática).... perdón.. pero.... pues.... ¿así es Heero ^^u? (Duo: .... tres "p" seguidas o.oU)  
  
Verdad que no me tardo en subir los capítulos?? (Duo: noooooo... quien dice?) ¬¬ ja-ja que sarcástico..... meno.. pues me tardo menos de una semana..... así que no deben quejarse ^^U...... (Duo: no le crean, quéjense.. así se apura en escribir los capítulos.)  
  
Duo!! no les des ideas a mis lectores.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leen este fic ^^ con amor de Kary- chan, gracias por apoyar mi historia.  
  
(Duo: ahora la cantaleta de cada capitulo dicha por mi, ejem ejem....DEJEN REVIEWS...... lo dije bien Kary?)  
  
*o* precioso... te mereces un regalo ^_____^ .  
  
Matta ne!!!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** 


	9. Acto 9

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 9  
  
Un día, dos días... una semana.  
  
Que largos parecían los días desde que Heero lo había obligado a regresar, desde que el velo se había corrido dejando al descubierto la verdad, que largos, oscuros y solitarios se habían vuelto. El tiempo parecía correr lentamente volviendo esa soledad más grande, la soledad en esa casa se había hecho más grande gracias al descubrimiento de su verdad.  
  
Y esa casa tan solitaria para el se había vuelto su nueva prisión, y sin lugar a dudas tendría que quedarse ahí, haciendo la voluntad de su marido. Es que así había sido toda su vida, ¿cierto? Siempre había acatado los deseos y ordenes de otros haciendo sus propios deseos y decisiones aun lado, toda su vida siempre le había pertenecido a alguien excepto al mismo. Su cuerpo siempre había sido su propia prisión.  
  
Era triste, mas cierto. Tantas cosas había en la cabeza del joven de ojos amatista; entre ellas y la más frecuente era la pequeña y leve esperanza de que Heero reaccionara diferente ya se había roto hace mucho... pero... aun quedaba ese leve destello de esperanza dentro de el... Heero... la mirada de Heero que antes le daba denotaba tanto amor...  
  
"Pero esa mirada era cuando creía que eras mujer ¿no?" le dijo aquella voz.  
  
Duo suspiro... ahora no quería escuchar esa voz, ahora quería escuchar nada.  
  
Una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta, seguramente seria Hilde que al igual que los otros días le llevaba un poco de comida, aunque el no tenia apetito para comer, si acaso probaba algo de la fruta que le llevaba por la mañana.  
  
No sabia que le pasaba, no sabia por que de repente toda su energía se había ido por el caño; solo sabia que si salía de esa habitación y se encontraba con Heero se desmoronaría por completo ahora si, y es que en su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos gratos que había vivido con él, y todos esos recuerdos eran opacados por esa noche, por la noche en que los ojos, la voz y la actitud de Heero se volvieron tan fríos.  
  
Movió la cabeza mientras veía como Hilde entraba.  
  
-Señora... esta bien?- pregunto mientras mirada la habitación buscándolo, y es que temía que la señora fuera a hacer algo que no tuviera remedio... ella estaba un poco mejor que el patrón... pues este ni siquiera quería que nadie lo molestara y así había estado toda esa semana. Los empleados ya empezaban a murmurar sobre cual seria el motivo para poner a los patrones en tal estado; eso ella no se lo preguntaba, se preguntaba cuando volverían a la normalidad.  
  
-Estoy bien Hilde...- contesto Duo fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
La chica no le creyó, bastaba con ver esos ojos para saber que no estaba bien, pues si, cierto sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. La muchacha camino con la bandeja de la comida y vio con algo de pena como el plato con el desayuno de ese día seguía intacto.  
  
-Debería comer... digo... si no come su puede poner mala...- digo con evidente cara de preocupación.  
  
Duo sonrió, al menos había alguien en esa gran casa que se preocupaba por el – Esta bien Hilde... comeré- dijo probando algo del guiso que había en el plato, una vez mas comprobó que su paladar por un extraño motivo no saboreaba los alimentos que el se llevaba a la boca.  
  
Hilde se retiro cuando vio que Duo comió un tanto mas de la comida. Nuevamente Duo se quedo solo, de nueva cuenta comenzó a penar en su situación; sintió un hueco en el estomago, por difícil que fuera de creer comenzaba a extrañar a su familia, donde pese a todo siempre sintió un poco de paz, tal vez esa paz la recibía al pensar que tal vez un día lejano con Wufei comenzaría una nueva vida.... Wufei... dolía pensar en él... dolía por que... pese a todo sentía que lo había traicionado, por que por unos breves instantes había sentido atracción por el joven Yuy llegándolo a olvidar por completo, aunque tal vez era muy pronto para decir que esa atracción había dejado de existir.  
  
Extrañaba a sus amigos... Dorothy y Quatre también habían sido un escape de la realidad, pues cuando estaba con ellos podía ser el verdadero Duo, podía ser el mismo... podía sentirse un poco dueño de su propia vida.  
  
Pero no había que quejarse de nada, pues muy en el fondo, sabia que todo eso ya no tenia remedio alguno, no podía cambiar ningún acto de su pasado; no pida regresar y evitar enamorarse de Heero Yuy. Su puño arremetió contra el escritorio... maldición!, ¿por que era así de débil que en unos cuantos días Heero lo había podido cautivar?, ¿Cómo era que se había olvidado tan fácilmente del amor que le tenia a Wufei...? aunque, si lo pensaba con mas detenimiento, esos dos amores eran totalmente diferentes, lo pudo comprobar al recordar las sensaciones tan diferentes que provocaba en su cuerpo las caricias de ambos, las de Heero lo llenaban por completo de un fuego interno y una pasión antes desconocidas para el; en cambio las caricias de Wufei siempre lo llenaron de un cálido sentimiento difícil de describir y que sin embargo siempre le daba esa paz.  
  
Ahora, lo que debía hacer era arrancarse ese amor por Heero, olvidar todo lo que su simple presencia provocaba en el; aunque el sabia que en cuanto viera a Heero ese propósito de olvidar ese amor se iría a volar muy lejos... se pregunto de nuevo... ¿Porque ni ahora soy dueño de mí mismo?  
  
Por que a pesar de sentirse tan lastimado anhelaba las manos de Heero sobre su cuerpo... las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir... se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de evitar las lágrimas... tratando de obtener un poco de consuelo y tal vez respuestas. Dentro de si surgía otra nueva incógnita... que se sentiría estar de nueva cuenta en sus brazos... y en ese momento volver a mirar esos ojos llenos de amor.... si tan solo esa mirada fuera para el verdadero yo y no para la muñequita que quiso crear mi madre...  
  
Muy en el fondo de mi alma, en los momentos que estaba con Heero y me perdía en ese mar de caricias y frases de amor que tanto me daba, me preguntaba ¿qué era lo que realmente amaba de mí..?. ¿Porque me había escogido a mí. ?. Él había dicho que fue por amor a primera vista... entonces eso significaba que solo estaba enamorado del espejismo que aparentaba ser mi identidad... me amaba por como lucia... solo por eso... si ese era un amor tan vació... ¿por qué extrañaba tanto su mirada encerrada en mi persona... sus palabras dulces y sobre todo su promesa rota "nunca te haré daño"?... dolía de verdad saber que nunca lo podría cumplir.  
  
Que diferente se sentia recibir una nueva mañana sin que el estuviera a su lado, mirándolo, recorriendo con esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo habian hechizado cada detalle de su rostro para después sonreir y saludarlo con esa preciosa voz con un buenos días.  
  
¿Aquellas mañanas ya no volverían? Se incorporo de la cama lentamente, no tenia razon alguna para levantarse, y ahora que habia desperado del sueño profundo toda la realidad volvia a su mente; miro a su alrededor, otra habitación, sonrio al recordar lo tierno que se veia Di al estar aventando su ropa hacia fuera de la habitación, mas esa sonrisa se borro a los pocos segundos al recordar todos y cada uno de los hechos que habian llevado a Di a hacer eso.  
  
No se habia desvestido para dormir, el cansancio de su cuerpo y mente lo habian derrumbado tan rapido que ni tiempo tuvo de hacerlo, asi como estaba, un tanto desalineado se encamino a su despacho y ahí cerro la puerta con llave.  
  
La tarde anterior habia pasado casi todo el dia encerrado ahí, dándole vueltas y vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, pero entre mas pensaba mas se sentia confundido. Hubiera sido todo mucho mas facil que su mente y su corazon se pusieran de acuerdo en cuanto a que medidas tomaría. Pues mientras su corazon le recordaba cuanto era que amaba a la pequeña persona que el dia anterior le habia dicho que el era su dueño, que lo amaba pese a pesar de todo, que lo amaba pues no importaba que fuera hombre, lo amaba por su dulzura... lo amaba por esos ojos llenos de inocencia y alegria, su mente, le decia o mejor dicho le recalcaba que el nunca podia amar a un hombre, y que debia de cuidar el honor de la familia, pese a que ese ultimo pensamiento su corazon de nuevo lo contradecía, puesto que el siempre habia odiado esas absurdas cuestiones de honor, pues esas mismas habian sido las que lo habian convertido a el en un bastardo, en un simple huérfano.... asi que, ¿no era hipócrita tratar de mantener un honor que el siempre habia repudiado?  
  
El debate entre su corazon y su mente fue interrumpido por un incesante golpeteo en la puerta; lo trato de ignorar pero el golpeteo seguia, algo que le extraño a Heero, pues los empleados de la casa bien sabian que no debia ser molestado en su despacho y menos a sabiendas de que no se enontraba de buen humor, pues ya era bien conocido que de malas su patron era peor que el mismisimo demonio.  
  
-¡Dejenme en paz!- le grito a su visitante desconocido e inesperados asi como innecesario.  
  
-Señor Heero, solo quiero saber que esta bien- le contesto la ya familiar voz de Relena.  
  
-¡Dije que quiero estar solo!- volvio a repetir elevando el tono de su voz, esto indicaba que ya comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
-Pero señor...-  
  
-RELENA ¿NO ENTIENDES? ¡DEJAME SOLO!- grito esta vez molesto, escucho que la chica sollozaba, el sollozo se alejo indicando con esto que Relena habia obedecido sus ordenes. Si habia sido cruel al gritarle de esa manera a Relena, y aun mas cuando la chica solo se preocupaba por el, pero en esos momentos no queria la compañía de nadie:  
  
No mentira, anhelaba mas que nunca en esos instante la compañía de alguien, anhelaba su solitaria prescencia, anhelaba que el estuviera ahí acompañándolo, mirándolo con esa bohemia mirada y esa enigmatica sonrisa, esa sornisa que encerraba alegria pero tambien tristeza, lo extrañaba tanto.  
  
Era tan feliz cuando me mirabas sonreias, pero ahora se porque me sonreias con tanto pesar, temias del momento en que descubriera la verdad; te ame tanto... te enttregue mi corazon aun sin preguntarte si lo aceptabas, te di todo por que eras mi tesoro, ¿porque todo eso cambio en tan solo un instante..?. ¿por que mi felicidad no pudo ser eterna?...  
  
Mi corazon duele.. al reclamarme, al gritarme por que si te amo con tanta locura el simple hecho de que seas un hombre cambia todo... me reclama que tu sigues siendo la misma persona... me reclama por que el quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, mi corazon desea que mis sentidos se embriaguen con el aroma de tu cabello y la suavidad de tu piel... me reclama.... esta tan triste que duele tenerlo dentro mio.  
  
Y yo... me sigo preguntanto sin parar... ¿por qué todo tuvo que cambiar en tan solo un segundo? ¿por qué no te puedo seguir amando como antes?...  
  
"Nunca podría amar a alguien como tú" como una fuerte ráfaga de viento esas palabras llegaron a golpear su cabeza... las habia olvidado... el no lo amaba entonces... entonces... ¿por que el se empeñaba en tenerlo ahí en su contra...?  
  
"Facil Heero Yuy... por que ese chico... te pertenece"".... esa voz que salia de lo mas profundo de su ser... esa voz que nunca lo dejaria en paz... ¿le decia lo que en verdad el creia? No dejaba ir a Di ¿por que le pertenecia al hacer ese trato con su madre... o por que le pertenecia pues lo amaba?  
  
Se levanto y abrio una botella de vino, sirvio un poco en una copa bebio un sorbo; su carácter era algo que nunca habia podido contralar y que siempre le habia causado mas problemas que ayudarlo, cuando la ira lo gobernaba no habia poder humano que lo lograra calmar... y era igual con su orgullo... si, el lo reconocia era muy difícil.  
  
Pronto la botella de vino quedo vacia, y pronto otra quedo abierta; seria no poco mas de las seis calculaba el cuando de nuevo fueron a interrumpir sus vagos pensamientos, pues, por mas que intentaba estar completamente seguro de cual era su verdadero sentir no lograba saberlo.  
  
Los golpes en la puerta sonaban tranquilos, pero tambien eran constantes.  
  
-Relena... ya te dije... quiero estar solo...- repitio sn ganas Heero.  
  
-Heeero... hombre soy yo... vamos, cualquiera que sea el motivo por el cual estas encerrado aquí sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le dijo la voz de Trowa, habia ido a atender unos negocios con el a la Hacienda cuando Relena le informo que su señor se habia encerrado en el despacho y le habia dicho que queria estar solo, pero que ella creia que algo habia pasado puesto que la señora Di estaba igual.  
  
Heero no le contesto, pero segundos después la puerta del despacho se abrio, Trowa entro para ver a su amigo en no muy buenas condiciones.  
  
-¿Heero que paso?- pregunto sin tratar de que la voz se le escuchara preocupada, pues en verdad estaba procupado por su amigo, el raramente mostraba esa clase de actitud.  
  
-Me engaño...- contesto bebiendo otro trago de vino, ahora no de una copa si no directamente de la botella, la tercera en ese dia.  
  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto un tanto soprendido Trowa... nunca creyo capaz de eso a Di -¿tenia algun enamorado antes de que la conocieras? Por que si es asi Heero no la puedes culpar... es decir cualquiera puede tener un pasado y esa no es razon de incriminar.-  
  
-No... no.. me engaño Trowa... ella no es.... es un hombre- concluyo bebiendo otro trago de vino.  
  
Trowa quedo un momento estatico, analizando lo que le habia dicho su amigo... como era posible que.. –No entiendo- dijo sin fijarse que lo hacia en voz alta.  
  
-No esta tan difícil de entender... me engaño... resulta ser que mi esposa es en verdad un hombre... he sido engañado y..-  
  
-¿Por eso estan asi?-  
  
-¿Estan?- repitio Heero.  
  
-Heero... – Trowa tomo asiento en un sofa proximo, el tema que tratarian lo sabia era sumamente delicado. –Al menos sabes por que paso?-  
  
-Si, por las escrituras, por esos papeles el y su familia me engañaron-  
  
-Si mas no recuerdo tu fuiste el que se encapricho al verlo..- dijo sin rodeos Trowa.  
  
-Debio de tener la decencia de decirme la verdad antes de que se hiciera esa farsa de matrimonio...-  
  
Trowa callo un momento –no creo que sea farsa...-  
  
Heero solto una risa ironica –ahora me vas a decir que estas de su parte ¿no?-  
  
Trowa sonrio, su amigo era algo difícil de hacer entender, pues mientras el creyera que tenia la razon nadie o casi nadie lograba hacerlo notar que podría haber mas salidas a un problema, y no solo la que el proponia. –No Heero, me refiero a que si hubiera sido un matrimonio falso nunca se hubieran podido casar por la iglesia, no creo que un padre apruebe esa clase de matrimonios.... es decir... la acta de nacimiento de ese chico debe constatar que el es chica... asi que... lamentablemente o no, ese matrimonio es valido-  
  
Heero no le contesto, todo lo que le habia dicho su amigo era verdad... lo sabia, no era necesario que alguien se lo dijese, lo sabia,.. pero no queria aceptarlo... –Bien, el matrimonio es valido, por que el no me dijo la verdad antes entonces?-  
  
-Tal vez por que tenia un motivo fuerte... ¿por qué no le preguntas a el mismo?...- le pregunto, Heero bajo la cabeza. –no le dejaste que te dijera su verdad ahora verdad-  
  
-No me importa sus razones- farfullo.  
  
Trowa suspiro –si quieres un consejo deberias de escucharlo... sentarse a aclarar todo.-  
  
Lo dos callaron por unos minutos, todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido del reloj de péndulo que estaba colgado ahí, al final fue Trowa el que hablo. – Heero... quiero que me digas la verdad... estas enojado por que tu esposa resulto ser un chico... o por que te has dado cuenta que amas a un chico?-  
  
Heero no contesto, que podia decir?, sabia que Trowa lo conocia... y tambien dolia saber que cada palabra que decia Trowa solo era la verdad.  
  
-Si estas enojado por lo ultimo dejame decirte que...-  
  
-¡No estoy enamorado de otro hombre!- dijo Heero interrumpiendo a su amigo.  
  
-¿Y por que no?.... yo recuerdo que me decias que amabas a esa chica... y ahora que te enteras que es un hombre todo cambio? Por que Heero? Sigue siendo la misma persona... no por ser hombre va a dejar de sentir... por que sí, Heero todos somos personas, no por ser hombre o mujeres somos diferentes, ambos tenemos sentimientos, si alguien o algo nos lastima a ambos nos duele... decimos que las mujeres son mas debiles por que ellas si demuestran ese dolor?..., ahora dime... si todos somos iguales.. por que no puedes amar a otro hombre?-  
  
Heero miro con esos profundos ojos azul-cobalto a su amigo, no le podia dar una respuesta... pues no la habia podido encontrar aun... –porque... no es correcto... si fuera correcto la sociedad no seria tan clara respecto a eso ¿no?, ni la iglesia tampoco-  
  
-La sociedad maneja todo a su conveniencia... y la iglesia tambien es victima de ese manejo... no veo por que a un Dios le moleste que dos personas se amen...-  
  
-Trowa...-  
  
-Perdon amigo... tal vez tu tienes opiniones diferentes... pero dejame decirte, que si todo ese amor que profanabas a esa persona que decias que era tu tesoro, se desvanecio en el acto, me sorprende, pues no crei que fueras asi...- se levanto del asiento y se encamino a la puerta para salir del despacho.  
  
Antes de salir puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo –y tu eres el unico que tiene la respuesta- le sonrio y salio del cuarto. Heero volvio a echarle la llave a la puerta y tomo otro trago de una nueva botella abierta...  
  
Cinco dias... en cinco dias no pudo hallar la respuesta. Su cuerpo no daria para mas, pues no habia probado bocado, y solo se habia dedico a tomar el vino que aliviaba un poco las penas. Sin saber el verdadero motivo, las palabras dichas pro su amigo no lo abandonaron, pero tampoco aliviaron sus penas... al contrario... tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Relena fuera constantemente a la puerta de su despacho suplicándole que saliera y comiera algo, no, eso no ayudaba, pues solo le recordaba que Di no se habia molestado en ir a saber si estaba bien... Di no se preocupaba por el por el simple hecho de que Di no lo amaba.  
  
Con ese pensamiento su corazon y mente al fin se pusieron de acuerdo... si no podia amar un hombre, ¿por que le dolia tanto que Di no lo amara?  
  
A los pocos minutos en que Hilde apenas se habia ido después de entregarle la comida volvio a los pocos minutos.  
  
Duo no sentia pasar el correr de tiempo, por lo que se pregunto si ya habia llegado tan pronto la hora de cenar. –Pasa Hilde- contesto dejando a un lado el libro que leia para intentar que sus pensamientos se posaran sobre otra cosa, pero eso de no pensar en Heero solo eran lapsos momentáneos.  
  
-Señora.. le llego esto- dijo tendiéndole un sobre blanco con el emblema de la familia Winner impreso en el.  
  
Duo al ver ese pequeño sobre se alegro. –Me alegra verla sonreir- dijo Hilde.  
  
-eh?- habia sonreído? No se habia dado cuenta de ello, tal vez sonrio al saber que podia tener noticias de sus amigos, sin querer se le vino el recuerdo de que ese mismo sentimiento lo sentia cuando veia a Nata traer una carta de Wufei.  
  
Al retirarse Hilde de la habitación Duo abrio la carta, la bella caligrafía de Dorothy esta impresa en el papel.  
  
"Querida Di:  
  
Realmente espero que estés bien, me has preocupado mucho con la repentina partida.  
  
Tu sabes que no podiamos ayudarte a impedir esa boda, pero quiero decirte que yo se que eres fuerte, y que demostraras esa fortaleza ante cualquier obstáculo que te imponga la vida.  
  
Quatre te da el mismo consejo, se fuerte, aunque el añade que seas prudente, no se que quiera decir con esto.  
  
Mi querida niña, el señor Yuy ya se entero? Y si es asi como lo tomo?. Quisiera ir a visitarte, mas no se si seria prudente, tu dimelo por favor, y tambien dime la verdad de cómo te encuentras, y no me refiero solamente al cuepor fisico si no al alma.  
  
Por favor responde rapido.  
  
Con amor  
  
Dorothy de Winner."  
  
-Dorothy- dijo en voz baja Duo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, no sabia porque pero esa carta le habia traido un tanto de paz, ese era el efecto que siempre lograba en el Dorothy y Quatre, para el, ellos habian sido su verdadera familia... ellos y su padre se podian considerar las unicas personas a las que podia llamar familia.  
  
Sin perder tiempo tomo papel y pluma de su escritorio para escribir la contestación.  
  
"Dorothy:  
  
Partimos rapido por algo que se presento en la Hacienda... no me quise despedir de mi madre o hermano , tu sabes porque; estoy... digamos que bien.  
  
Sí, Heero ya se entero... ¿como lo tomo?, pues digamos que aun estoy vivo y eso es mas que suficente.  
  
¿Que te diga la verdad de cómo estoy?... no puedo Dorothy, por que no se precisar con palabras como me siento.  
  
Gracias por escribirme, tus palabras me dieron animos, y dile a Quatre que yo tampoco entendi eso de ser prudente, ¿eso quiere decir que siempre he sido un imprudente?, je... dile que no se crea tan enserio el papel de mi "hermano mayor". Me encantaria que vinieran a visitarme, quiero ver que tanto te ha hecho engordar mi pequeño sobrino.  
  
Cuidate querida hermana.  
  
Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo releyó lo que acaba de escribir, sí, asi estaba bien, se quedo meditando sobre el penúltimo parrafo, estaria bien que Dorothy fuera a la Hacienda?... el creia que si... al menos no creia que Heero la corriera... aunque como acababa de conocer la otra personalidad de Heero sabia que bien podia convertirse en todo un animal...  
  
Al terminar de escribir la carta salio para darle la carta a Hilde para que fuera mandada cuanto antes a su destinatario.  
  
El trato que Heero le estaba dando a su cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo, se sentia mareado... seria mejor ir de nuevo a la recamara... como ya era de noche la casa estaba en profundo silencio y oscuridad... entre tambaleos llego a su cuarto, y al abrir la puerta, entre la penumbra de esa habitación pudo distinguir la figura de alguien que ya ocupaba la cama.  
  
Por un segundo su corazon dio un brinco de alegria, al pensar que tal vez, el ocupante de la cama podria ser Di... se acerco lento con la palpitante curiosidad en su cuerpo a la cama, mas la desilusion llego al ver que no era Di quien estaba en esa cama, si no Relena.  
  
La muchacha al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en esa habitación desperto, al abrir los se encontro con Heero, Relena esbozo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba sin dejar de mirar a su señor.  
  
Kary esta escondida detrás de Duo.  
  
-Ya sal... no te van a hacer nada... si te hacen algo no sabrían el final de la historia xD-  
  
-Si pero.. me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo... y luego lo dejo en lo mas emocionante,.. mi querido Duo yo misma me podria ahorcar ahorita mismo o.oU-  
  
-Ya te dije- dice Duo obligando a Kary a dar la cara –si te hacen algo no hay final-  
  
Bien u.u... pues... pido perdon!!! Disculpen si demore demasiado, pero es que habia tenido cierto problemillas, pero espero ya no tardarme tanto en subir otro capitulo. Eso si aclaro que pese a lo mucho que me llegue a tardar esta historia tendra final ok?.  
  
Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews pidiéndome que continue –kary hace reverencia.-  
  
Y muchísimas gracias en especial a Ale-chan que me ayudo mucho a salir de mi bloqueo, por cierto lean su historia "La sombra del espejo" esta genial si les gusta el genero de misterio y horror.  
  
Aaaaaahhh!!! Se me olvidaba, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A MAS DE 100 REVIEWS!!!! Kary esta muy feliz -.  
  
Matta ne!!! Karyyuyhotmail.com  
  
Matta ne viene siendo como nos volveremos a ver o algo asi U  
  



	10. Acto 10

COMPRO TU AMOR  
  
ACTO 10  
  
Ahí frente a ella estaba el hombre que por tanto tiempo había deseado en secreto, era la oportunidad perfecta, esa oportunidad que no debía de perder; pues si las cosas con su nueva esposa eran tan graves como para llevarlo a encerrarse por una semana entera, ella bien podía aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía su señor.  
  
Heero sinceramente no estaba de humor para que Relena empezara con insinuaciones, que si bien si las había notado en el pasado no los había querido dar importancia por el simple hecho de que el sabia que por mas que lo intentara, Relena no llamaba la atención de su corazón, cierto era una muchacha joven y atractiva, y se preocupaba por el, pero simplemente en su corazón no había aparecido la mas minima atracción por ella, por lo que había decidido hacer como si no se diera cuenta de las insinuaciones de su joven empleada. Pero pese a que deseaba decirle que se fuera, no pudo hacerlo, era probable que fuera por que en el fondo no queria estar solo, por que estaba seguro que volveria a pensar en Di en cuanto eso ocurriera; por lo que su cuerpo se quedo ahí estático, sin hacer nada mas que mirar los movimientos que hacia la joven.  
  
La chica sonrio y se levantó de la cama, al parecer para ella, a Heero le había gustado que ella estuviera ahí; la sabana que era lo unico que cubria su cuerpo cedio dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, se sento sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Heero que se encontraba parado al filo de la cama, echo sus brazos alrededor de el y procedio a besarlo.  
  
Fue justo en ese momento preciso que la mente de Heero decidió desconectarse de su cuerpo por lo que los besos que le daba Relena no los sentía, solo una cosa habitaba la mente que parecia que le daba vueltas "conocer a fondo su verdad" eso era lo que debía de hacer, y lo que iba a hacer.  
  
No noto cuando Relena comenzó a desabrochar el pantalon, Relena atrajo hacia ella a Heero obligándolo a caer en la cama encima de ella. Era casi inevitable que el cuerpo de Heero, pese a lo aturdido que andaba por el maratón de alcohol que se había puesto, reaccionara. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Relena aumento al notar que sus beso y caricias gustaban al su señor.  
  
Relena sabia muy bien lo que queria, pues sin perder ni un segundo mas, sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de Heero, queriendo desabrocharlo para sacarlo de las piernas su dueño. Heero regreso a la realidad en un santiamén, por mas dolido que estuviera, por mas que deseara sentir caricias y besos no querian que fuera de parte de Relena, si no de Di...  
  
-Dejame- dijo con voz fria apartándose de la chica, con movimientos confusos pues a veces se sentía mareado se levanto de la cama.  
  
-Heero..- la muchacha se acerco a el y lo abrazo –dejame aliviar tus penas..- le dijo con voz baja al oido.  
  
Heero solo rio con ironia –mi penas?, mis penas nada puede aliviarlas, no puedo el alcohol, ni podra el sexo.. asi que vete Relena..- dijo apartándose e indicando a puerta con su brazo extendido.  
  
-Heero...-  
  
-Relena.. por favor...- dijo sin mirarla y tratando de que por lo mareado que se sentía evitar caerse.  
  
La muchacha comenzo a llorar pero Heero no le dio importancia a las lagrimas, la muchacha se envolvió en una sabana y sin dejar de llorar lagrimas de ira por el desprecio de Heero salio de la recamara.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Hilde... estas despierta aun?- pregunto Duo a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, esta no tardo mucho en abrirle.  
  
-Salio!!- dijo sin evitar un grito de alegria.  
  
-buenas noche Hilde- saludo Duo sin evitar una sonrisa ante la reaccion de la chica –te desperte?-  
  
-No, no.. estaba a punto de irme a la cama- sonrio la chica –me necesitaba para algo? Tiene hambre?- la chica estaba tan contenta de ver que la señora había salido por fin de la recamara.  
  
-No, no es eso.. es que veraz, quiero que esta carta sea enviada cuanto antes...- dijo mostrándole el sobre.  
  
-Ah, eso-, no se preocupe, mañana mismo la enviare, pero en serio no quiere comer?-  
  
-no Hilde muchas gracias.. por ahora quiero ir a dormir...-  
  
-Ya no volvera a salir de la habitación de nuevo?- Hilde se entristecio.  
  
-No.. mañana ya saldre.. lo prometo- Duo sonrio con ternura... esa niña era tan dulce con el, por dentro se pregunto si ella cambiaria su actitud con el al igual que Heero?... Heero.. su corazón dolio.  
  
-La acompaño a la recamara-  
  
-No.. yo ire sola.. hasta mañana- y se despidio de ella. La casa ya lucia sola y solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban los pasillos mas necesarios, en donde había ventanas no había velas, faltaba ya poco para llegar a la recamara que antes ocupaba con Heero y ahora ocupaba el solo, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abierta, Duo se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el que salia de la habitación.  
  
En la oscuridad de la casa su cuerpo fue tapado para los ojos de Relena, la muchacha salió sigilosamente con solamente una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. No sabia la razon de por que su corazón había sentido esa extraña punzada en su corazón, tampoco sabia por que ese dejo de enojo y celos había cruzado su mente.  
  
Se quedo ahí un momento, tratando de asimilar el porque de que su mente pasara de una sensación a otra, primero la sensación de tristeza, después de la resignación, puesto que el ya sabia que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Heero encontrara a otra persona con la quien compartir todo lo que se debía de compartir en un matrimonio; y después la de un profundo enojo, un enojo que tampoco conocia de donde nacia, pero que estaba ahí presente, debido a todo eso no regreso a su habitación de inmediato; la puerta de la habitación en la cual dormía Heero se abrio por segunda vez, saliendo Heero después.  
  
Las ventanas dejaban filtrar poco la luz de la luna, creando diferentes figuras en la noche, por lo que no sabia con certeza si lo que veia era producto de su imaginación, pero lo vio a el ahí parado en medio de la oscuridad, con su cabello suelto cayendo ligeramente sobre sus hombros, vio esos profundos ojos violáceos mirarlo con cierta tristeza pero que, pese a esa tristeza no perdían su belleza. Se acerco con pasos lentos, como si temiera que cualquier paso en falso que diera la imagen que ahora veia, y que era tan solo producto de su imaginación estaba seguro, desapareciera, llego a tan solo unos centímetros de separación de Duo y se quedo ahí quieto mirándolo.  
  
Lo vio salir de la habitación; del lugar donde el estaba podía ver perfectamente a la puerta de esa recamara y por lo tanto a lo que sucedía por ahí. Heero salio a los pocos minutos en que había salido Relena; como si se tratase de una cruel confirmación a sus sospechas Heero había salido de aquella justo después de Relena confirmando que había estado juntos, Duo se le quedo mirando, y por su cuerpo paso un escalofrió al notar que los ojos de Heero se centraban en el.  
  
Así, sin saberlo, uno creyendo que lo que veian sus ojos eran un espejismo, y el otro con el corazón casi a flor de piel a ver de nuevo en el rostro de su pareja esa mirada tranquila y cariñosa, se quedaron mirando por varios segundos en la penumbra del pasillo.  
  
Duo suspiro, no tenia caso quedarse ahí, se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de volver a la recamara, pero la voz de Heero lo detuvo.  
  
-espera..- escucho que le dijo con un tono de voz que se podía entender casi como de suplica. –espera por favor...- repitio.  
  
Duo se detuvo, para después sentir las manos de Heero tocar sus brazos; la cabeza de Heero descanso sobre su hombro, pudo sentir su suave respiración junto a el.  
  
-Solo quiero.. solo quiero saber una cosa- le dijo Heero.  
  
El corazón de Duo comenzo a latir con rapidez al escuchar el modo en que Heero dijo eso, pero se zafo del abrazo de Heero, no queria que lo tocara.. por que sabia que seria tan debil... que lo amaba de una manera tan extraña para el.. que enseguida comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, y no, el se había propuesto que ya no habria mas lagrimas.  
  
Pero la voz de Heero murmurar algo asi como "te quiero mi tesoro", eso fue lo que su mente le hizo escuchar lo hizo voltear para ver de nuevo a Heero, este lo miro a la cara con profunda tristeza, pero en sus ojos se veia el fuego de la pasión.  
  
-Dime.. dime por favor.. ¿cómo es que ataste tu alma a la mia? ¿cómo es que te llevo tan clavado en la piel? ¿por qué por mas que intento no dejo de pensar en ti?- la angustia en esas palabras eran evidentes.  
  
Heero intenta caminar hacia Duo de nuevo, pero el mareo vuelve y trastabilla un poco logrando detenerse antes de caer; por sus movimientos Duo se dio cuenta del estado de Heero –"solo dices eso por que no sabes realmente lo que dices, ¿cierto mi querido Heero?"- piensa Duo, no se mueve solo ve detenidamente los movimientos de Heero, este camina hacia el y de nuevo trastabillo, Duo por reflejo lo atrapo pues estaba a tan pocos centímetros de el, mas por el peso no calculado hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
  
Heero al sentirse en los brazos de Duo solo logra decir una cosa mas, antes de sentir que de nuevo se iba a otro mundo y dejara de sentir la realidad le dijo -¿por qué te llevo en cada centímetro de mi piel?-  
  
Los ojos de Duo se llenaron de lagrimas que no cayeron, sonrio con tristeza y le contesto a Heero –mira lo que dices de lo borracho que andas- suspiro y se puso de pie llevando a Heero consigo tratando de que caminase a su lado.  
  
Al llegar a la recamara Duo acostó con cuidado sobre la cama destendida a Heero el cual estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Duo se coloco a un lado de la orilla de la cama para quitarle la estorbosa ropa a Heero para que descansara mejor; comenzo a desabotonar la camisa. De repente la calida mano de Heero acaricio su mejilla, Duo se sobresalto un poco al notar esto y miro a Heero, había abierto los ojos y ahora lo miraba con esa conocida y tierna mirada.  
  
Los labios de Heero dibujaron una sonrisa, y de ellos salieron unas palabras que abrasaron el corazón de Duo –mío... tu eres mío...-  
  
Duo no le tomo importancia a las palabras de Heero, solo sonrio al notar que el lo miraba y continuo con su tarea de desvestirlo, entre mas pronto saliera esa habitación mas pronto acabaria ese pequeño infierno en el que estaba por el momento.  
  
Al querer sacar la camisa se tuvo que inclinar mas hacia Heero, y este aprovecho ese acercamiento para que Duo cayera sobre el, Duo miro a Heero con algo de miedo... pero este le dio solo como respuesta una mirada pacifica, volvio a acariciar la mejilla de Duo con su mano esta vez dejándola ahí. – sí... eres mío.. por que eres mi tesoro-  
  
Después de decir esto Heero cerro los ojos, en apariencia quedándose dormido por completo, fue ahí cuando Duo no pudo mas... todo eso era demasiado duro de sobrellevar.. el le queria realmente, le había aprendido a amar en tan pocas semanas y se odiaba por eso... y el escuchar decir con esa voz dulce de nuevo algunas palabras dirigidas hacia el le hacian demasiado daño.  
  
La lagrimas que Duo quiso evitar deja caer cayeron mojando el pecho desnudo de Heero –tonto...- dijo trantado de levantarse y al mismo tiempo quitarse las lagrima que empañaba su vision, pero no logro ninguna de las dos cosas.  
  
-dices demasiadas tonterías- dijo quedándose un momento viendo la cara de Heero. Al final se puso de nuevo de pie sin dejar de observar a Heero, ese era el Heero que tanto recordaba, se arrodillo colocando sus brazos sobre la cama, y sobre este su cara.  
  
-¿Que cambio Heero?- pregunto moviendo un poco del cabello que tapaban los ojos del hacendado -¿qué fue lo que cambio?- la mano que acaricio el cabello acaricio tambien cada detalle de la cara de su esposo.  
  
De nuevo se paro y se inclino hacia Heero, su respiración era pausada, su bien formado abdomen se movia de arriba abajo al compas de su respiración, la mano temblorosa de Duo se acerco hasta el pecho desnudo de Heero y acarico la desnuda piel.  
  
Sin previo aviso y causándole un susto enorme la mano de Heero atrapo la suya y lo llevo de nuevo hacia el, sus ojos estaban abiertos un poco, como si continuara dormido pero a la vez no. Sus labios atraparon los labios de Duo con avidez, los besaron con desesperación.  
  
Duo bien sabia a quien iban dirigidos esos besos, a Relena; Heero aun creia que estaba con Relena, algo dentro de el le decia que se separara de Heero, pues esos besos no eran para el.. pero el no le hizo caso a nada, simplemente no queria dejar de sentir los besos tan llenos del fuego que tanto le gustaba en Heero.  
  
La manos de Heero buscaron la manera de deshacerse del camisón que llevaba Duo encima, y sus caricias ahora recorrieron todo su cuerpo, sintiendo ahora cada caricias mejor al estar totalmente desnudo.  
  
-te amo- susurro de nuevo Heero mientras lo besaba.  
  
De nuevo una punzada en su corazón... ese te amo no era para el, no lo era...  
  
Con pesar separa sus labios y su cuerpo del de Heero y se recuesta a un lado de el; después lo miro de nuevo, parecia que otra vez se había quedado dormido.  
  
Sentir... sentir era lo que queria ahora... sentirlo... con algo de timidez pero decisión, comenzo a quitar el pantalón, después la ropa interior.  
  
Sentir.. sentir ese calor, enlazo su cuerpo desnudo al de Heero, lo comenzo a besar mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente el abdomen del hacendando, recorriendo ese camino con maestria hasta viajar al miembro de este, dudo.. dudo un momento, pero al segundo siguiente lo tomo con su mano.  
  
Rojo carmesí adornaron sus mejillas, su respiración se agito demasiado... miro a Heero, quien había proferido un leve gemido al sentir la mano rodear su miembro y acariciarlo de una forma tan delicada.  
  
-Heero...- dijo este en un tono de voz demasiado bajo como para que el hacendado lo escuchara. –te amo.. no se por que.. pero te amo...- dijo.  
  
Duo quito su mano del lugar donde estaba y de nuevo beso a Heero, este se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, pero Duo no se alejo, se acerco a el rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando su cuello.  
  
Heero lo sintio... era un sueño, un sueño muy vivido, pero solo eso, un sueño. Mas si era un sueño que mas daba no dejar disfrutar?, dejar que su mente lo llevara por lo menos un tiempo al paraíso alejándolo por unos momentos de ese infierno que se había convertido su vida en los ultimos dias.  
  
Heero de nuevo susurro, -te amo-  
  
-Me gustaria creerlo- respondio en voz baja Duo en el oido de este –me gustaria tanto- dijo besando de nuevo el cuello de Heero sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
  
De nuevo su mano atrapo el miembro de Heero, notando como el suyo propio comenzaba a exitarse. Pego mas su cuerpo al de Heero, ¿qué pasaria si el?... llevo su mano a la boca de Heero mojando un poco sus dedos...  
  
Después la llevo hacia la entrada del muchacho.... dudando... coloco un dedo sobre la entrada... sin hacer presion...  
  
-hazlo...- se escucho la voz de Heero.  
  
Duo se asusto por un momento, pero recuperando seguridad le pregunto –estas despierto...-  
  
-es solo un sueño... un precioso sueño.. asi que hazlo mi tesoro...- repitio Heero en verdad como si estuviera en un sueño y no en la realidad.  
  
"mi tesoro" entonces esas palabras.. siempre habian sido para el?...  
  
-hazlo- repitio Heero... tomando la mano de Duo y colocándola el mismo sobre su miembro que ya estaba demasiado estimulado.  
  
Duo comenzo de nuevo con la tarea de acariciar el miembro del hacendado; los dedos de la otra acariciaron el trasero del chico... con suavidad... dando pequeños masajes circulares en las nalgas.  
  
Sus dedos, o el, no aguantaron mas la curiosidad y exploraron de nuevo la entrada de Heero, esta vez entrando dos de una vez; la respiración agitada de ambos era lo unico que se escuchaba por ahora en ese cuarto; por fin metio el ultimo y tercer dedo, con esto arranco otro gemido por parte del joven hacendado.  
  
Beso el cuello, después la oreja dando unas pequeñas mordidas en esta; sus dedos se movían tratando de explorar cada especio de la estrecha entrada de Heero... seria suave.. seria.. como siempre debio de ser desde el principio, suave y dulce, su mano dirigio su propio miembro a la entrada de este, metiendolo poco a poco... su cadera dio un empujon final.  
  
Heero se quejo por el dolor causado por la penetración, pero enseguida los gemidos de dolor fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer al notar que Duo movia sus caderas a un exquisito ritmo, la lengua del joven de cabellera larga jugaba con el cuello del hacendando; su mano habilidosamente acariciaba su parte mas sensible, deteniendo un poco la tarea para acariciar su pecho, llevar su mano a sus labios y acariciarlos con sus delicados dedos, para de nuevo bajar acariciando su vientre y tomar de nuevo en su mano su miembro.  
  
Era casi una deliciosa tortura esperando con ansias el desenlace de tan infinito placer. Sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados por el sudor... las caderas de Duo se movían a mayor velocidad... Heero dio un largo gemido soltando al fin toda su semilla bañando con ella la mano de Duo, este llevo es mano a la boca de Heero haciendo que probara su propio sabor, después volteo la cara de Heero un poco lo suficiente para poder alcanzar a besarlo y sentir asi el propio sabor de Heero.  
  
Sin dejar de besarlo el tambien termino en el placer que había llegado a su tope máximo, llenando del caliente liquido el interior de su amante.  
  
-Si yo soy tuyo... – susurro Duo a Heero por ultima vez a Heero quien creia haber estado en el sueño mas delicioso y hermoso que jamas había soñado – tu tambien eres mío... y tampoco te dejare ir tan facil...  
  
Se separo de Heero, se fue no sin antes limpiar cualquier seña de que hubiera estado el ahí... seria lo mejor.. dejar a Heero pensar que eso fue solo un sueño... ¿o no?. Cerro las puertas de la habitación de la recamara con un sonrisa que no se sabia si era de triunfo o de alegria, o tal vez las dos cosas... –tu tambien.. eres mío...- repitio para si mismo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Wufei se acercaba pronto a su destino... esa misma noche estaria ahí.  
  
Esa noche casi no durmió en la posada de ese pueblo.. solo medio dia mas y llegaria a la Hacienda del Guadiana. Y pronto volveria a ver a esos ojos... pronto volveria con el y lo sacaria de esa pesadilla que seguramente estaria viviendo...  
  
Casi no durmió esa noche por pensar en ello, y a la mañana siguiente ya iba en camino a la Hacienda, ¿ que es lo que haria cuando estuviera ahí? No lo sabia con certeza... pero lo mas importante ahora era llegar ahí, después de eso ya veria que hacer.  
  
Pronto fue capaz de divisar la Hacienda, era grande... seguramente el señor Yuy tendría una fortuna inmensa, al menos ya tenia una pista del porque la madre de Duo había consentido aquel matrimonio.  
  
Gracias a que iba en su propio caballo (nuevamente agradecio el haber ahorrado un poco pues el caballo lo había comprado en un pueblo después de salir de la ciudad en el que ahora era su hogar) su viaje había sido mas corto de lo previsto.  
  
Antes de llegar a la entrada pudo ver a un chiquilla que salia corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no estaba por demas preguntar si estaban los patrones.  
  
-Hey... disculpa- acerco el caballo a la niña.  
  
Esta se sorprendio, nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo, sus cabello era negro y sus ojos del mismo color.. su piel blanca... era sumamente guapo, sin evitar sonrojarse le atendio –si, en que lo puedo ayudar?-  
  
-Esta es la Hacienda del señor Yuy, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si... ¿viene para el puesto de administrador?- pregunto con una sonrisa – es el primero que se presenta, asi que tal vez lo contraten de inmediato.  
  
¿Administrador, no?, sin querer esa niña le había dado la información necesaria para estar con Duo.  
  
-Si a eso vengo- contesto sonriendo.  
  
-Bien,.. suerte- le dijo y se marcho... Wufei sonrio y entro a la Hacienda... pronto, muy pronto lo volveria a ver.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Se sentía pesado, y todavía algo mareado... sin levantarse siquiera de la cama llamo a una de las empleadas para que le preparasen el baño, ese sueño, había sido tan real, mas sin embargo no había sido real, solo había sido un sueño que su mente adolorida le había creado.  
  
Al poco tiempo de salir del baño, llamaron a su puerta.  
  
-Quien?- dijo alborotando su cabello mojado para quitar el excedente de agua y colocándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.  
  
-Señor Heero... viene un hombre para el trabajo del administrador...-  
  
-¿Cuantos mas han venido?- pregunto sin abrir la puerta.  
  
-Solo el...-  
  
Heero rió, tal vez la gran fama que su padre había tenido durante vida ahora el la había heredado tambien no.  
  
-Esta bien.. si ha sido el unico procede a contratarlo... enseguida bajare para conocerlo.-  
  
Relena aun algo molesta por que ahora Heero ni siquiera se dignaba a abrirle la puerta aunque fueran negocios bajo hasta la entrada donde Wufei la esperaba.  
  
-Es puesto es suyo.. el patron vendra enseguida a conocerlo-  
  
Wufei sonrio, todo era perfecto no –gracias, esperare- le contesto haciendo una leve reverencia.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Parecia que ahora veia todo de una forma distinta, y eso era en cierta forma. Duo se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa... ahora sonreia de forma sincera...  
  
No dejaria que Relena, esa chiquilla aprovechada, tomara un lugar que no era... no dejaria que tomara algo que era suyo, "asi que ha actuar como una esposa Duo" se dijo mientras tomaba un breve baño.  
  
Lo primero seria preparar un buen desayuno. Bajo por las escaleras sonriendo, pero vio algo al final de las escalera que le hizo detenerse y quedársele mirando fijamente. La sonrisa abandono su rostro, la incertidumbre fue la que la ocupo.  
  
-Wu... Wufei..- dijo en voz baja, ahí sonriéndole con cierta complicidad estaba su antiguo amor... –Wufei...-  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Les gusto este capi? No? Pues a mi si xD jojojojojojojojo.  
  
Que por que Duo hizo eso?... mmmm no se.. pero yo nunca dije que Duo fuera un angelito, de hecho la descripion que hace Traize de el esta algo correcta "quien pensaria que con esa carita de angel tendría el carácter del demonio".  
  
Beno, esta vez no me tarde en subirlo.... alégrense!!!. Ah, y este lemmon si fue escrito por miguelita ., o sea se yo.  
  
Por cierto.. a ver si son tan abusados... el primero que me diga la edad de Duo, Heero, Quatre y Dorothy en el fic les dare un premio ..  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Shinigami por su cumple, tardio pero le di un regalo ne?.  
  
Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!! Karyyuyhotmail.com  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	11. Acto 11

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_ACTO 11_

Pudo jurar que el ali**e**nto se le e**s**capo por un momen**t**o qu**e** la pareció eterno, ahí estaba **f**rente a el, a unos cuantos metros de d**i**stan**c**ia Wufei, a quien pensó jamás volvería a ver. A quien se había obligado a olvidar poco a poco, pero que pese a eso su corazón aun sal**t**o en una espec**ie** de celebraci**n** por v**e**rlo de n**u**evo.

-Wufei... - repitió el **n**ombre del chico que lo **m**iraba, las palabras no sali**e**ro**n** de **s**us l**a**bios, solo fue el simple movimientos de estos pronunciar su nombre lo que él vio.

Wufei lo miraba sin de**j**ar d**e** sonreír, **s**e veía tan hermoso como la ultima vez q**u**e lo ha**b**ía visto o inc**l**us**i**ve podría decir que **m**as, qu**i**so acercarse pero los pasos de que alguie**n** se **a**cercaba se lo impidieron.

Heero apareció en el pasi**l**lo opuesto a **d**ond**e** se encontraba Duo, al verlo a el se detuvo, era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver después de todo lo que  había pasado días antes, pero por los nervios tal vez su rostro no mostró emoción alguna al verlo, paso de largo susurrando unos "Buenos días"y se dirigió hacia su nuevo empleado.

Duo aun no captaba muy bien toda aquella extraña situación en la que se encontraba, al escuchar el saludo también susurro igual un buen día tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que su corazón latía al máximo, nervios tal vez, emoción sin duda, y también miedo... miedo por que nunca se espero ver de nuevo a Wufei... y ahora, que la tormenta que era ese mar de sentimientos confusos, por el y por Heero que había en su corazón parecía haberse calmado, había aparecido Wufei para de nuevo crear esa tormenta  tal vez con mayor fuerza que antes.

-Buenos días, Heero Yuy-saludo con la mano Heero a Wufei presentándose, este aparto la mirada de Duo, no quería crear ninguna sospecha en el señor Yuy... por que eso haría que llevarse a su Duo de ahí fuera más difícil.

-Buenos días señor Yuy, Wufei Chang- se presento Wufei.

-Pues, el puesto es suyo, por la tarde vendrá Trowa Barton, un amigo mío y el que llevaba la administración de la Hacienda mientras encontraba a alguien mas, él lo pondrá al tanto.- le informo Heero a Wufei.

-Me parece bien- le contesto este con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar volver su mirada hacia Duo, este no se había movido para nada, y su mirada estaba clavada en la nada, Heero noto que Wufei miraba a Duo, no pudo evitar sentir celos mas luego se calmo, era obvio que le mirara si él estaba ahí parado sin decir  palabra alguna.

-Ella es mi esposa... Di. - la llamo, Duo se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y miro a Heero. –Ven por favor- di**j**o con una sonrisa.

**E**l chico bajo la escalera, su mirada no se aparto en todo el trecho del suelo. Wufei le te**n**dió la mano cuando llego hasta ellos. –muchos gusto... seño**r**a.- dio b**e**sando su mano.

-Mucho gusto... joven Wufei... - demonios... era difícil... controlar la **v**oz... controlar la emoc**i**ón **e**n su voz... controlar las lagrimas, era tan difícil controlar sus sentimientos.  –Supongo... - dijo mirándolo y sonriendo –que aun no ha desayunado... ni Heero tampoco- ahora miro a Heero –iré.. a ver si ya esta preparado...- esa fue la excusa perfecta para evitar estar mas ahí, camino rumbo a la cocina, aun tratando de que su mente asimilara que el estaba ahí, **W**ufei e**s**taba ahí.

-Hace mucho que están casados?- pregunto Wufei al ver que Duo se había marchado, tenia que indagar a fondo para conocer todo lo que hubiera pasado en esa Hacienda desde que Duo se caso con Heero.

-Casi un mes...-

-Oh... así que todavía deben de estar en la etapa de luna de miel no es así?-

-Algo así... - dijo Heero meditabundo, la reacción de Duo había sido rara, mas él conocía perfectamente la razón... aun lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho... y no-tenia manera de recriminárselo... el también se odiaba tanto por haberle hecho daño... esa era la razón por la que se mostraba tan distante hacia él. 

-Por su respuesta no lo veo muy convencido... - dijo Wufei cuando hubo estudiado la reacción de Heero ante su comentario, Wufei no podía hacer conjeturas inmediatamente, pues desconocía casi, por no decir todos los pormenores que habían rodeado a la boda de Duo. –que es lo que le perturba señor?-

Heero salió de su ensimismamiento con la pregunta hecha por su nuevo administrador, negó con la cabeza –problemas de recién casado mi amigo... solo eso...- contesto demostrando en su voz que no había problema alguno, aunque sí lo hubiera. – y no me llames señor... puedes llamarme Heero, a mi me gusta mantener un estrecho lazo de confianza con los que me ayudan a manejar toda esta Hacienda...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Parecía que casi se hubiera encontrado con un fantasma, y es que en cierta manera así era, Duo se había reencontrado con un fantasma de su pasado en el que no se había detenido a pensar en hacia ya mucho tiempo: el amor que sentía por Wufei.... ¿qué había pasado con ese amor que sentía por el?...

-Señora...?- la voz de Hilde lo volvió a la realidad tan rápido como un relámpago. –Se siente bien?- pregunto la chica al ver la palidez repentina en la cara de Duo.

-Si... no es nada Hilde... no es nada...- se repito para tratar de controlarse, y que así debía de ser.. no pasar nada... demonios!!!....

-Pero esta muy pálida.. ah ya se!! Ve lo que le pasa por no comer bien??- le dijo la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño y moviendo el dedo índice en señal de regaño frente a Duo.

-Hilde...- se escucho la voz de Heero hablar detrás del chico de ojos amatista que por suerte no pego un grito y un salto por escuchar tan inesperadamente la enérgica voz de su "esposo".

-Si señor?-

-Pon un puesto mas en el comedor, el señor Chang desayunara con nosotros.-

-Si señor...- la chica hizo una reverencia, Heero paro antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina dando medio giro, miro a Duo... cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, que todo volviera a ser como el principio, pero de nuevo, su maldito orgullo, su maldito orgullo que aun insistía con atormentarlo y no dejarlo aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ese orgullo era lo único que se lo impedía.

Lo miro con detenimiento pues había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que le había dicho Hilde, ¿no se había alimentado bien?, ahora que se fijaba si se veía algo demacrada su cara, de repente la mirada violeta choco contra la suya.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Duo algo confundido por la extraña manera de mirarlo de Heero.

L**a** mirada azul-cobalto se **qu**edo largo t**i**empo mirand**o** la viole**t**a, de p**ro**nto una sensación le llego a la cabeza, la sensación de haber sentido esos labios que ahora veía en su cuello besándolo con pasión, frunció leve**men**te el ceño, **s**egur**a**mente recuerdos de algún sueño que tuvo en sus días de encierro y encuentro cercano (demasiado cercano) con el vino, así  era seguramente, un espe**j**ismo mas d**e** los sueños que lo habían  atormentado durante toda esa semana y que hora volvían a su mete en los momentos menos indicados. Sacudió levemente la cabeza –no... no pasa nada... sólo que hoy **te** ves... diferente... - y sin decir palabra alguna mas salió de la cocina.

Duo dio un suspiro de alivio, por un momento creyó que Heero había sacado conclusiones propias de Wufei y él, pero claro **qu**e no, Heero no ten**i**a man**er**a de saber que él c**o**nocía a Wufei de antes, y mucho menos de saber que antes habían sido a**ma**ntes, claro no tenia **m**anera alguna al menos que se cons**i**derara pista su forma de actuar en cuanto lo vio, pero era muy poco probable que eso fuera. Cuando recordó lo que había sucedido el día o mejor dicho la noche anterior, cuando había tomado a Heero suponiendo que el no se había dado cuenta de nada por el grado de alcohol que sospechaba había en su sangre, pero... ¿y si recordaba todo?, Las mejillas del joven adquirieron un suave tono **carmín **ante ese solo pensamiento.

Se quedo otro poco en la cocina ayudando a Hilde con lo que restaba de los preparativos del desayuno, minutos después ya estaba sentado a la mesa junto a Heero y Wufei. Que situación tan rara era esa (y vaya que él estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas en su vida) pensaba el joven bonito, de repente su plato se había vuelto sumamente interesante, aunque no probaba bocado alguno.

-Y cuantos años tiene manejando la hacienda Heero..?- pregunto Wufei para romper ese extraño silencio que se había formado, el también debía de aparentar muy bien enfrente de Heero Yuy, mas era difícil teniendo frente a su ángel.

-La verdad muy poco, casi tres meses...  me tuve que hacer cargo yo desde que murió mi padre, sin Trowa la verdad me hubiera hecho un lío completo... -

-Ah si, el amigo que me comento antes... - los dos chicos platicaban, aunque sin que ninguno lo notara ambos miraban de reojo a Duo quien seguía con la vista clavada en el plato removiendo su desayuno con el tenedor. Los dos miraban a la persona que era culpable de robarles el sueño, la miraban preocupados, pero también encantados, era indudable que Duo Maxwell poseía una belleza asombrosa, también no se podía negar que era dueño del corazón de los dos hombres que ahora no le quitaban la visa de encima.

-Yo saldré a la ciudad... tendré que ir por Trowa, puede recorrer con total confianza la Hacienda, el administrador cuenta con una pequeña casa propia para su comodidad... - le dijo Heero a Wufei cuando hubo acabado el desayuno, se levanto de la mesa e hizo un ademán para que Wufei lo siguiera. –Puede pedir cualquier cosa que le sea necesaria a Hilde.- escucho Duo que decía a Heero mientras las voces de el y de Wufei se perdían indicando que habían salido de la casa grande.

-Wufei... ¿por que llegaste...? ¿por que ahora...?- susurro el joven de ojos amatista mientras dejaba caer el tenedor sobre su plato con la comida intacta...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  **

-Oye, espera!- llamo su atención Wufei a la chica con la que se había encontrado al llegar a la Hacienda, se la topo mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa pues volvía de recoger los huevos del gallinero. Cuando Wufei alcanzo el tramo que le faltaba para esta frente a la chica le sonrió. –Eres Hilde verdad?-

-Si, se le ofrece algo señor Chang?- pregunto la chica mas que feliz de volver a ver a ese joven.

-No estoy tan viejo para que me llames señor, soy Wufei- dijo ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo entonces Wufei?-

-De hecho si, podrías...- el joven dudo un poco...- podrías darle esto a la señora Di- esas ultimas palabras no le agrado decirlas, la señora Di era la mamá de Duo... no el.

La chica miro desconfiada primero a Wufei y después miro el papel que le tendía. Wufei noto que la chica no lucia muy segura de que llevar un mensaje de casi un desconocido a su patrona no era sin duda cosa buena.

-Vamos por favor- dijo en tono de suplica – te aseguro que no es nada malo- le sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, y es que ¿como podía negarle algo a ese joven con esa sonrisa tan encantadora?.

-Bueno pero...- aun no muy convencida tomo el pequeño papel azul.

-Y por favor.. solo daselo a ella, que nadie mas lo lea..- con estas palabras Hilde dudo de nuevo, eso no le gustaba, pero, la sonrisa de ese chico la hacían olvidar todas sus desconfianzas.

-Bueno...-

-Gracias, eres muy linda pequeña- volvió a sonreír Wufei posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Hilde, esta se sonrojo ante el movimiento del nuevo administrador, después lo vio alejarse corriendo, miro el papel... y se encamino a la Hacienda para dárselo a su señora, aunque la curiosidad por saber el contenido de ese mensaje la carcomía por dentro.

Llego hasta la puerta de la recamara de la señora, desde el desayuno la señora se veía pálida, y no había comido... ¿seria que?... pero ... bueno ella no sabia de la intimidad de sus señores.. pero que tal si por eso había sido la pelea.. ¿estaría embarazada la señora? ¿Seria de otro la criatura...?.... Hilde movió la cabeza negativamente, ella estaba pensando puras locuras, toco despacio, Duo le permitió entrar.

-Señora... ¿ya esta bien?-

Duo le sonrió –si Hilde.. solo me dolía la cabeza... te prometo comer en la tarde...- el chico se apresuro a agregar antes de que Hilde lo regañara diciéndole que esas dolencias eran por no comer bien.

-Tome- le extendió el papel.

Duo inmediatamente reconoció el sobre azul, siempre azul... –quien lo envió?- preguntando tratando  de no dar sospechas de que ya imaginaba quien lo enviaba.

-Es del nuevo administrador, me pidió que se lo entregara personalmente.- le contesto la chica, un tanto curiosa, pero decidida a que esas solamente eran cosas de la patrona.

-Gracias por traerlo Hilde... nadie mas leyó este papel cierto?- pregunto un tanto preocupado pues desconocía lo que decía el papel.

-No seño.... solo usted.- dijo la chica.

-Puedes retirarte Hilde, y de nuevo gracias.- le dijo con una tranquila sonrisa, cuando la chica hubo cerrado de nueva cuenta la puerta de la habitación, de su cara se borro toda señal de sonrisa, preocupado.. y sobre todo confundido.. así era como se encontraba ahora.

Sus dedos abrieron temblorosamente el pequeño papel azul, sin duda, esa era la letra de Wufei.

" Te espero en el patio junto a la gran fuente.. a las 12.. por favor ven..." era todo lo que decía, no especificaba que era para él el mensaje, algo astuto por parte de Wufei.. si llegaba a caer en otras manos no habría manera de que los vincularan.

Dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse y miró el reloj, las 11:30... sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el escritorio... debía ir, claro que debía ir, el problema era que si alguien los veía (ese "alguien" mas bien debía de ser interpretado como "si Relena los veía"), se levanto y salió de la habitación, sí, lo mejor seria hablar... a ver si así se le quitaba la maldita confusión que ahora traía en su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación cuidando de que nadie le viera, paso los largos pasillos, pasando el primer patio, el patio al que se refería Wufei estaba muy bien escondido, casi antes de llegar al jardín regalo de Heero que tan celosamente estaba oculto, ahí, junto a los vacíos pasillos adornados por los arcos y varias plantas trepadoras, sentado en la fuente lo esperaba Wufei, al igual que el parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, los ojos se nublaron un poco por las lagrimas... culpable... se sentía tan culpable en esos momentos.

El chico fijo su mirada en el, sonrió y se levanto de donde estaba sentado, espero pacientemente a que el otro chico se acercara a el.

-Wufei... tu...- dijo, mas no sabia por donde comenzar en verdad, tenia tanto que explicar mas no sabia como hacerlo.

-Duo, Duo perdóname por haber tardado tanto, mas volví por ti...- el chico se acerco a Duo abrazándolo por la espalda, el cuerpo de Duo se estremeció, mas no por ese extraño calor como el que Heero despertaba en el, no, se estremeció al solo pensamiento de que si lo tocaba tal vez Wufei iba a saber que el lo había traicionado, se había enamorado de otra persona al grado de olvidarse por el... de no pensar en el.

-Wufei...- unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaran por las mejillas de Duo, culpable...

-Vamonos Duo...- le dijo casi como una suplica –vamonos a donde todo esto sea cosa del pasado...-

-No puedo- confeso  entre sollozos el chico.

Wufei se extraño, giro a Duo para poder mirarlo a la cara, lloraba, pero por que lo hacia?, y lo mas importante, por que lloraba... de esa manera tan amarga?. –claro que puedes Duo, nada te ata aquí, ¿o si?-

-No lo entiendes?, soy suyo Wufei... el es mi dueño... es mi esposo- dijo en una triste sonrisa, como confesarle que desde la noche antepasada el había aceptado esa realidad, y aun mas, también había decidido que el también era dueño de Heero.

-Duo, nadie es dueño de ti, ni el, ni yo- dijo en una triste sonrisa.

Duo rió con algo de ironía –no me entiendes querido Wufei... soy suyo...-

-No eres de el!-levanto un poco la voz –no hay nada que te ate a el-

-Soy su esposa ahora!- reitero Duo.

-Un simple papel, un papel no te une a alguien...!, un papel no vale nada...-

-Oh Wufei, si tu supieras que todo esto inicio por unos papeles que para mi padre valían tanto...-

-Duo... quiero que seas feliz... por eso.. vamonos..- repitió Wufei, esta vez tomo con su mano la barbilla del chico, este miro a los ojos negros como la noche de Wufei, esos ojos que su dueño tantas veces le había dicho que el seria feliz...

No lo podía evitar, pero sabia que tampoco podía ser, no podía ser que estuviera enamorado de dos hombres a la vez, se hundió en el abrazo de Wufei, era tan tentador, huir, abandonar todo, pero no podía... estaba Heero... mas tampoco podía ser tan cruel con Wufei, el chico que había estado con el en las buenas y las malas, que siempre le había dado esperanza, y el cual creía que era su primer amor. También sabia con certeza que el amor sentido hacia Wufei y Heero eran muy diferentes entre si... y eso lo hacia confundirse aun mas.

-No me puedo ir...- repitió Duo sin dejar de perderse en los brazos de Wufei.

-No eres suyo...- dijo el chico.

-Si lo soy, soy suyo... en todo aspecto soy suyo..- le dijo despacio el chico –Wufei el... el me hizo suyo la noche que se entero de que yo era un hombre...- esas palabras salieron casi mecánicamente, cierto, esa noche había tenido un cierto toque que lo excitaba, pero también dolía recordar las palabras y miradas tan duras y frías de Heero esa noche.

Duo espero que Wufei deshiciera el abrazo al escuchar esas palabras, que lo considerara sucio, que ya no lo quisiera por haberle pertenecido a alguien mas, si dolía, dolía por que aun tenia ese dejo de que había traicionado a Wufei, y dolía en el alma, mas los brazos de Wufei lo rodearon con mas fuerza y mas calor a el.

-Duo...- el nombre salió claro, lleno de amor de esos labios.

-Perdóname Wufei... yo soy el que te debería de pedir perdón...- su cara se perdió en el pecho de joven administrador.

-Duo... solo te preguntare una cosa...- dijo el muchacho separando el abrazo, tenia que mirar a los ojos de Duo, esos ojos que siempre habían demostrado el verdadero sentir del chico.

Duo miro a Wufei, sus cuerpos ahora se habían separado.

-¿Eres feliz...? ¿realmente eres feliz...?-

-Yo...- no sabia que contestar, por unos momentos se había sentido renovado, lleno de fuerzas, pero cuando lo había visto a el, todo eso cambio, y ahora no sabia realmente como se sentía.

-Yo no me iré... hasta que no seas realmente feliz Duo- Wufei le dio la espalda a Duo, para decir lo que a continuación diría tenia que hacerlo sin verle a la cara,  si no jamás podría decir aquellas palabras que aunque fueran verdad, y estuviera plenamente convencido de que eso es lo que haría le dolía decirlas -si eso significa dejarte en los brazos de otro hombre o mujer bien... pero solo lo haré si ese hombre o mujer realmente te ama y te hace feliz... si no... de ninguna manera te abandonare.-

-Wufei... no puedes estar aquí... es que...- tampoco podía decirle que su sola presencia ahí hacia todo mas difícil.

-Por favor Duo, dime cuando  seas realmente feliz ¿bien?- Wufei se alejo, esa punzada en su corazón, esa punzada le indicaba de alguna manera que había perdido a Duo, que había perdido a su amor, pero cierto el había decidido hacia mucho que lo que mas quería era que Duo fuera feliz, aun si no era a su lado, aun si eso significaba perderle para siempre.

-Wufei... lo siento tanto.... yo no se... ya no se que es lo que siento en verdad- el joven murmuro para si. Se quedo mirando el agua caer de la fuente... un ruido de que alguien estaba detrás de el lo distrajo, dio la media vuelta en la defensiva creyendo que era Relena la persona que espiaba pero no, se encontró con Hilde, de cuyos ojos aun caían lagrimas cristalinas.

-Hilde...- Duo nunca se espero encontrar ahí a la chiquilla –¿oíste... todo...?-

-Usted... usted...- la niña no dejaba de llorar, Duo se acerco a ella, inexplicablemente la chica no se movió.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si... pero no entendí muchas cosas.. perdone... yo.. el... quería saber por que tenia tanto interés en usted... ahora la se... no debí haber venido...- dijo de pronto dándose la vuelta para marcharse, Duo la detuvo por la muñeca.

-Hilde... creo que te tengo que explicar muchas cosas, para que entiendas, y no lo voy a negar, para desahogarme...- dijo en una triste sonrisa a la chica que lo miraba aun con ojos llorosos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  **

-Pero Dorothy... deberíamos esperar carta suya... - el joven rubio seguía a su esposa por toda la habitación mientras esta guardaba su ropa en las maletas de viaje, más sabia que todos esos intentos por hacerla entrar en razón era en vano, ella haría lo que traía entre manos le gustara a él o no, después de todo, así era el carácter de su amada Dorothy.

-No Quatre!!, no aguantare ni un solo día mas sin hacer nada... me preocupa!!... así que el único remedio es ir hasta a allá.-

-Deberías esperar su contestación... - insistió una vez más.

-Querido...- Dorothy se puso frente a su marido mirando los hermosos ojos aqua que ahora la miraban preocupado y sorprendido –iremos... a ver como esta nuestro pequeño Duo- dijo como palabra final.

-Querida... - Quatre abrazo a Dorothy al ver que su mirada reflejaba una angustia que el no sabía como consolarla, cierto que Dorothy había sido muy paciente en todo ese mes y medio en que habían permanecido en la constante angustia de saber como se encontraría Duo, y no era para menos no estar preocupado por la joven de ojos violetas, la situación en la que siempre se había encontrado no era muy favorable, y aunque el pequeño estuviera acostumbrado ya a llevar esa vida, siempre había tenido la esperanza de irse muy lejos... siempre les había contado eso.. que el se iría muy lejos, donde pudiera ser él... pero parecía que el destino tenia otros planes para su pequeño amigo, la vida le tenia demasiadas pruebas por que superar, y muy en el fondo Quatre se preguntaba si es que la vida realmente le tenia preparado un final feliz después de todas esas pruebas.

Quatre beso la cabeza de su esposa con ternura –¿segura que aguantaras el viaje?- pregunto tras posar su mano sobre el vientre que ya se comenzaba a notar mas y más, no se podía esperar otra cosa considerando que la muchacha ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo.

Su esposa sólo le devolvió una tierna y tranquilizante sonrisa al joven –si amor, no será nada, si no aguanto el viaje mucho menos aguantaría el parto ¿no lo crees?- la joven rubia llevo sus brazos al cuello de Quatre rodeándolo y después besándolo, cuanto amaba a ese hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón en sus días de juventud, cuanto amaba su sonrisa que estaba tan llena de amor, cuanto amaba esos ojos... cuanto lo amaba sin duda.

Ya sin mas tratar de convencer a su esposa de que lo mejor seria quedarse en casa y esperar a que Duo diera señales de vida, partieron ese mismo día cuando ya amanecía; y es que no podía negarlo, el también estaba demasiado preocupado por Duo, no dudaba que podía cuidarse solo, no dudaba de sus habilidades, dudaba de su imprudencia, su espíritu libre sumado a su carácter que aunque cierto en algunas cosas fuera demasiado maduro, cuando ese espíritu libre dominaba su carácter se convertía en un joven demasiado inmaduro que hacia las cosas por los espontáneos arrebatos (y en ocasiones nada razonables y con unas consecuencias no muy buenas para él)  que le llegaban.

Y tampoco podía negarlo, estaba preocupado por su bienestar físico; no conocía bien al señor Yuy, pero si era un chico criado en el campo (pues recordó, era hacendado) y a las usanzas de esos tiempos, por muy hijo de un gran aristócrata que fuera, sus instintos al enterarse de la realidad que había contraído matrimonio con un hombre lo volverían loco, o eso era lo que creía Quatre que seria la reacción de ese hombre "ojalá y este equivocado..." pensó mientras veía como el paisaje del camino cambiaba de la ciudad a salir al campo.

-Quatre... cuanto tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto Dorothy cuando ya llevaban buen trecho de camino recorrido, había oscurecido horas antes, pero aunque Dorothy no lo quisiera admitir ya estaba cansada de permanecer sentada tanto tiempo, y es que antes de que oscureciera ya habían hecho varias paradas para que ella descansará un poco pero hacer eso en medio de la noche era peligroso. Aparte que parecía que la pequeña personita dentro de ella estaba emocionada con el viaje puesto que no paraba de darle pequeñas y fuertes pataditas.

-Se hacen dos días de viaje querida...  en cuanto veamos una posada nos detendremos a pasar la noche- contesto Quatre.

-Menos mal.. tu pequeño hijo me esta torturando desde que salimos del pueblo... - le confeso la muchacha haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y acariciándose la pancita.

Quatre sonrió y paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de su mujer –te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que insistió en viajar... ¿tu crees que a este pequeño bebé no le gusta viajar?, es un Winner... adoramos viajar...- ahora coloco su otra mano sobre la mano de Dorothy que descansaba sobre su vientre, Dorothy sonrió y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Quatre.

-Tu no harías lo mismo que el señor Maxwell ¿verdad?-

-¿Consecuentarte en todo?, perdona querida mía, pero creo que eso ya lo hago- bromeo Quatre indicándole que estaban en el carruaje por capricho de ella.

-Vamos Quatre... sabes a lo que me refiero...-

-No.. no lo haría... aunque no me guste verte sufrir ni estar triste... tendría que pensar  en el futuro de la criatura... no podría ser tan egoísta como para arrebatarle su felicidad a cambio de la mía...- Dorothy suspiro.- me alegro que pienses así querido mío..- cerro sus ojos, sí, Quatre era un hombre sensato, y sabia que él haría cualquier cosa por que el hijo que venia en camino fuera feliz,  eso la tranquilizaba y le daba la seguridad que su hijo tendría un buen futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Traize, te lo diré de nuevo, ni un centavo mas te prestare... ya me viste cara de tu banco personal- le dijo ya molesto de tanta insistencia por parte del heredero Maxwell, de nuevo había perdido  una buena cantidad en las apuestas y de nuevo quería que el fuera su salvavidas.

-Por favor Milliardo, esta vez la cantidad es menor que en otras ocasiones, vamos, te pagare- insistió Traize mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

-Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo –como el otro dinero que me has pagado no?-

-Sabes que te pagare cuando la Hacienda de nuevo empiece a producir- contestó fastidiado.

-Mientras no ayudes a tu padre no va a producir nada, ya es peligroso para su salud hacer esos viajes tan largos, Traize, Traize, cuando comprenderás que solo tu puedes ayudar a tu familia y a ti mismo?- pregunto algo desilusionado Milliardo.

-No me vengas con eso, que ya me lo han dicho miles de veces miles de personas, por favor, tu no seas uno mas del montón.-

-Ja... ahora resulta que tu eres el ofendido- dijo entre divertido y molesto.

-Pues si, no estaríamos así, si mi hermana se propusiera enviarnos algo del dinero de su esposo, es rico, ¿que tanto le puede molestar darnos un poco mientras todo se mejora?-

-Pobre de tu hermana...... casada para mantener a su zángano hermano- dijo ahora si completamente asqueado por la forma de pensar de su amigo.

-De que lado estas?-

-En este preciso momento.. de lado de la ética... y de tu padre, así que por mas que estés aquí insistiéndome en mi casa, de mi ya no sacaras otro quinto mas... te vendría bien que te dejaran escarmentar por tus errores, tal vez... yo también sea algo culpable de tu penosa actitud hacia la vida y tu familia- le regaño saliendo de la habitación.

Traize salió molesto de la residencia Marquize, cuando entro a la casa encontró a su padre saliendo justo en esa momento para la Hacienda.

-Traize, por que no acompañas a tu padre?- pregunto la señora Diana a su hijo mayor.

-Déjalo mujer.. de seguro tendrá cosas mas importantes que hacer, por ejemplo empeñar otro cuadro de la casa...-

-Terrence!...- lo regaño la señora Maxwell –Traize no ha robado nada de esta casa, así que deja de insinuar eso-

El señor Maxwell solo suspiro –me voy Diana.... si Duo escribe carta... por favor avísame en un telegrama bien?- le dijo antes de despedirse con un beso.

-Di, Di... –lo corrigió la señora dándole a entender que si lo haría, y así se marcho el señor Maxwell a recoger lo poco que seguramente había producido la Hacienda.

-Si es que no esta ya muerto..- murmuro Traize sin poder evitar dar una sonrisa.

-No digas eso hijo!- lo regaño la señora –las noticias malas vuelan rápido... además no creo que ese joven se arriesgue a tan escalofriante rumor,  no, no se atrevería menos aun siendo el bastardo que es.-

-Quien sabe madre.. en un arranque de ira todo es posible- Traize alzo las cejas no totalmente convencido de la teoría de su madre.

-Además las escrituras llegaron por correo.. algo debió haber hecho Di para que se las diera, te dije que sabría manejar sus cartas, si sabré yo lo lista que puede ser tu hermana, se escapaba a cada rato y nosotros ni cuenta ¿no es así?-

-Sabe...... creo que le hace falta una visita a mi hermana, claro, para saber como se encuentra- sonrió con cierta malicia Traize.

-Te apoyo en esa idea hijo...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beno, un capitulo mas, y este caso se complica ne?.

Pa que se diviertan puse unos mensajitos por el fic, solo junten las letras negritas según el orden de lectura jojojojo.

Okis, y el premio para la que se supo la edad de Duo, Heero, Quatre y Dorothy es: **Nuriko Sakuma**!!! La chica se puso abusada leyendo el fic, por que si, en el fic ya había especificado edades de ellos, si no, observen:

**Duo**

-Solo espero que me sigas amando cuando eso pase- dice la ultima de sus cartas... ese plan aun no ha quedado descartado... el vendrá... y por fin... podré ser libre de esta farsa.

Y así... entre engaños y mentiras han transcurrido **_diecisiete años de mi vida_**- _(acto 1)_

**Heero**

-Trowa... ese sujeto que se hace llamar mi padre no me ha querido reconocer en **veintiún años...** ¿y ahora me quiere ver así como así?-_(acto 4)_

**Dorothy y Quatre**

-Dorothy... no me trates como niño... niña pequeña- dijo Duo esbozando un sonrisa, Dorothy al igual que Quatre **eran cuatro años mayor que él... **_(ejem....... Duo 17, 174=21)_pero eso no quitaba que fueran sus amigos mas íntimos. _(acto 3)_.

A verdad? Pa´ que se pongan abusados, por que así doy muchas pistas entre línea y línea y hasta ahora aparte de Nuriko la que se ha fijado ha sido Kiri .

**Nuriko**, mándame un mail o déjame un review para decirme de que pareja quieres el fic que será el premio . (a poco creían que regalaría un autooooooooo?)

Y Terry.... bueno...... no utilice específicamente tu nombre, si no el de Terrence Grandchester O para el nombre del papá de Duo, pero por si las moscas.... diremos que utilice el tuyo valee? (no le quiero pagar regalías a nadie muajajajaja)

Para los que se quieren imaginar mejor los escenarios de la Hacienda del Guadiana (la de Heero) y que aquí esta escritora no puede describir como se merecen vayan a este link, es de la Hacienda Ferreria que está en mi ciudad, es muy bonita por ello la utilice como escenario de mi fic o

**_http: www. elsiglodedurango. com. mx/ anexos/ pID/ 60/ fecha/ 07$08$2003/ ?print=1_**

****

Matta ne!!!

****


	12. Acto 12

COMPRO TU AMOR 

ACTO 12 

La copa de vino se lleno rápidamente mientras Trowa veía a su amigo, había sido una sorpresa que fuera a su casa tan inesperadamente, pero le alegro ver que al menos ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos por completo. Cuando estuvo llena la copa se la ofreció a Heero, llenando otra para el y sentándose frente de su amigo.

-Ya hablaste con el..?- pregunto sin rodeos como era su costumbre, el joven Barton.

-No... no he tenido oportunidad... además se muestra distante...- contesto Heero llevándose su mano hacia sus labios recordando lo de la mañana.

-Tal vez tenga miedo de que si habla contigo te vuelvas a encerrar en el estudio a tomarte toda la bodega de vino...-

-Muy gracioso...- dijo algo molesto Heero.

-No era una broma...- contesto como si nada Trowa.

-No he venido por eso de todas formas...- dijo moviendo la mano en señal de impaciencia -eso ya lo arreglare..- murmuro.

-Entonces... es algun negocio el que te trae por aquí..-

-Si... hoy por fin contrate al nuevo administrador...-

-Heero, te dije que yo podía hacerme cargo..-

-Tu tienes otros trabajos... no lo podrias hacer- contradijo Heero.

-Bueno, supongo que deseas que le pase las cuentas y le diga como estan las cosas de la Hacienda ¿verdad?- bebio otro sorbo de vino.

-Si... te puedes quedar esta noche en la casa... supongo que tardaras en hacer eso y no permitiria que regresaras al pueblo de noche, hay demasiados ladrones en los caminos..-

Trowa se encogio de hombros –supongo que no abra problema.. no tengo a nadie que rendirle cuentas si vengo o no vengo a dormir...-

Heero se levanto para salir del despacho de la casa de Trowa, -eso sonó a que te hace falta mujer...-

-No lo se Heero... aun no encuentro a esa persona por la que mi corazón saltaria como loco y mis ojos se negaran a dejar de observarla...- le contesto su amigo siguiéndolo por el camino que conducia hacia las afueras de la casa –pero creeme, cuando encuentre a esa persona no la dejare ir por nada del mundo-

Heero callo, Trowa sabia muy bien como darle pedradas indirectamente, la verdad aun no comprendia como habian sido amigos tantos años...

-Bueno, sera mejor partir- le dijo Trowa haciendo andar el caballo. Si todo andaba bien llegarian a la Hacienda antes de la puesta del sol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Por qué maldición?! ¿por qué?- lloraba Relena apretando los dientes, se sentía tan humillada, Heero la había rechazado, le había corrido como si fuera una cualquiera... pero no, ella no era eso, era simplemente una mujer enamorada que se había querido entregar al hombre que amaba ().

¿Qué rayos había hecho esa jovencita Di para poner en tal estado a su señor?, lo tenia  como embrujado, pues a pesar de que sufria tanto solo queria estar con ella...

-Maldita, maldita, no sabes como te odio- repetia sin que las lagrimas de humillación y de rabia salieran de sus ojos azules. –y no descansare hasta que te quite del camino, o hasta que te quite a Heero...- esa sin duda era una cuestion de su honor, como era posible que Heero lo hubiera despreciado, a ella, a ella que tanto le amaba y le deseaba.

Pero claro, todo era culpa de esa chiquilla, lo había hechizado a tal grado que ese ya no parecia ser su señor Heero...  sin duda todo era culpa desde que había aparecido esa mocosa... ella tenia que hacer algo, y vaya que lo haria, solo era cuestion de tiempo para formar un plan... que quitara de manera definitiva a Di de su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo supo desde siempre, lo supo desde que le beso y le dijo que lo amaba aquella calida tarde del fin del verano, el no seria suyo para siempre... solo estaba a su lado por un efímero momento.. lo supo desde el inicio, y ahora lo que tanto había temido por años se hacia realidad, lo pudo ver en los ojos del chico, dudaba.... por primera vez esos ojos dudaron ante el, sus ojos decian "te quiero pero...", sí, ese maldito pero se hacia presente...

Ahora sabia que no le quedaba de otra mas que ser un espectador mientras el propio Duo decidia el camino de su destino, el estaria ahí para el, para ayudarlo a ser feliz. "Pero que hipócrita eres..." le regaño una voz en su interior "sabes que te quedas sólo por que aun tienes la esperanza de que ese chico te ame y se vaya contigo", el joven sonrio con pesar, si, era cierto, esa esperanza aun brillaba en su interior, una esperanza vana lo sabia, mas era a lo unico que se podía aferrar ahora para evitar gritar y llorar como un loco ante la sola idea de que Duo jamás lo volvería amar... y tal vez nunca lo hizo... tal vez el mismo construyo ese amor sobre un sentimiento que no era mas que un simple espejismo.

Claro que se había dado cuenta, ¡¿cómo no darse cuenta?!, la actitud nerviosa de Duo en cuanto lo vio y que no era precisamente de gusto, las miradas tambien de nervios que le daba al señor Yuy mientras desayunaban, estaba mas claro que el agua, solo unos ojos demasiados necios no verian lo mas obvio, Duo queria a ese chico.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaria ahí en esa Hacienda? ¿hasta que Duo le confesara que amaba a Heero Yuy?, y si eso pasara... ¿podria aguantar escuchar esas palabras dichas por el propio Duo?, por que hasta ahora todo lo que creia eran meras suposiciones "no lo niegues Wufei... estas seguro de lo que piensas, estas seguro de lo que el siente... y aun asi te sigues aferrando a una frágil esperanza....".

El sol ya caia, hasta ahora no había vuelto a ver a Duo, y no lo queria ver, por que eso le partiria el alma, eso haria que le importara lo mas minimo lo que sentía Duo ahora por el y se lo llevaria lejos, lo arrancaria de ese estupido matrimonio y seria al final y ya para siempre solo suyo, sí seria capaz, por Duo seria capaz de eso y mucho mas.

Por ahora debía de mantener la cabeza fria, no podía dejar llevarse por la furia que sentía al recordar lo que le había dicho Duo, aquel desgraciado lo habia tomado, lo había hecho suyo, había tomado lo que el por tanto tiempo había anhelado, y para ser sinceros ahora odiaba con toda su alma a Heero Yuy por haberle arrebatado de una forma tan brutal a Duo; por ello debía de mantener la calma si queria seguir pasando desapercibido en esa Hacienda hasta que Duo tomara una decisión, pues si se dejaba dominar por la furia acabaria matando con sus propias manos a Heero, eso tambien lo sabia muy bien.

Era un tonto... cualquiera que supiera la situación en la que se encontraba diria eso, sufriendo por un amor que ya sabe que perdio, sufriendo esperando a que la persona que mas ama le diga que ama a otro, un tonto que le gustaba sufrir, sin duda eso era lo que era.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pequeña casa que era por ahora donde viviria gracias a ser el administrador de esa Hacienda, lo podria hacer sin duda, no por nada se había criado en una, ademas tambien le servia que en su infancia gracias a su curiosidad había aprendido un poco  de todos los que trabajan en esa Hacienda; tocaron a su puerta, tratando de no seguir pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto fue a abrir.

Era Hilde quien tocaba a la puerta, su cara se veia un poco triste y en sus ojos estaba la evidencia de que había llorado no hacia muy poco tiempo.

-Señor Wufei... lo busca el señor Heero quiere que los acompañe a cenar- le dijo y sin decir mas se fue corriendo.

Salio caminando con paso lento a la casa Grande, no queria estar ahí realmente, no queria mirar como los hermosos ojos violáceos miraban a Heero como antes lo miraban a el, lo mas doloroso, o tal vez no tanto, del caso es que ese Heero no se daba cuenta de la cristalina mirada de Duo, esa mirada que jamas había podido mentir y que le revelaba a quien estuviera dispuesto a mirarlos profundamente cada sentimiento por el cual pasaba su dueño.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibido por Heero, lo acompañaba un muchacho alto, de cabellos castaños y mirada profunda, este tambien le sonrio y le tendio la mano al momento en que Heero los presentaba debidamente.

-El es Trowa Barton, Wufei-

-Mucho gusto señor Barton- saludo a su vez Wufei.

-Trowa- le indico que asi le dijera - tambien es un placer, vaya no imagine que tu administrador fuera tan joven...- comento Trowa al observarlo, no se veria mayor de dieciocho años el chico.

-Oh las apariencias a veces pueden engañar...- dijo sonriendo y mirando de soslayo a Heeero - no soy tan joven como aparento-

-Lamento habernos tardado tanto Wufei- se excuso Heero mientras se sentaban al comedor –pero otros negocios nos entretuvieron, y creo que sera hasta mañana en que Trowa te pueda poner al tanto de todo...-

-No se preocupe Heero-

Todos callaron por un segundo ante la evidente falta de un comensal en la mesa... Duo no se encontraba ahí.

-Hilde...- llamo Heero a la muchacha que ahora servia la cena.

-Digame señor..-

-¿La señora por que no ha bajado?- pregunto Heero tratando de no fijarse en la mirada que le daba Trowa, era mas que obvio el por que no estaba ahí...

-No se sentía bien.. pidio que la excusara señor...- dio el recado que Duo le había dado.

-Gracias por avisarnos- murmuro a Heero ya enfrentando por fin la mirada de reproche que le daba Trowa, ya lo sabia ya lo sabia.. Trowa lo estaba culpando a el de todo... nadie necesitaba recordárselo, el ya sabia muy bien que tenia toda la culpa, pero de lo que no tenia ni idea era de cómo iba a arreglar todo lo que había causado.

-"Duo... Duo cuanto me gustaria poder aliviar el dolor que ahora siente tu corazón"- penso Wufei, y es que para alguien que conocia tan bien a Duo era difícil no darse cuenta por lo que estaba pasando... no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de lo que sentía en esos instantes Duo, pero por lo que le había dicho en la tarde ya se estaba imaginando mas o menos lo que era... confusión... Duo simplemente no sabia que hacer. Por eso el permanecería ahí, aunque eso lo matara poco a poco...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tome, esto le quitara el dolor de cabeza señora... señor..- se corrigió Hilde mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Jajaja...- Duo no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de la niña -dime Duo solamente...- le dijo Duo tomando un sorbo del te que le había llevado, había tardado casi toda la tarde en contarle todo, claro obviando ciertos detalles demasiados íntimos.

Ese dia Hilde había llorado como nunca se imagino hacerlo, en parte por que no podía entender como unos padres le podian hacer algo asi a su propio hijo y en parte por que entre mas le contaba Duo entendia que ese joven Wufei estaba demasiado enamorado de el. Si, había llorado tanto, pero tambien había entendido mucho, comprendio a ese chico de tan finas facciones que podía pasar a la perfección por una chica, tambien comprendio como era que aquellos dos hombres habian quedado enganchados a su belleza, uno por la belleza de su alma y el otro por la belleza física, o eso era lo que había entendido mas no le dijo nada a Duo.

Duo no había llorado, no había podido desahogar todo lo que se había guardado en esos días. Ademas del dolor de cabeza no había querido bajar a cenar temiendo que Heero invitara de nuevo a Wufei con ellos a la mesa... se sentía como un vil traidor al mirar a Wufei.

-No va a cenar nada tampoco hoy...-

-No... aunque quisiera, no podría llevarme bocado a la boca... el dolor es insoportable...- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Hilde abrió la boca pero la cerro casi al segundo, le iba a sugerir que seria mejor que el señor Heero lo revisara dado que el era medico... pero, ese consejo seria demasiado inoportuno en esos momentos, lo sabia. – con una noche de sueño se compondrá... hasta mañana Duo- se despidio de el Hilde con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación se llevo una mano a su pecho, dolia y ella desconocia la verdadera razon por la cual dolia tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quatre, Quatre despierta ya casi llegamos- lo movio emocionada su mujer intentándo despertar a su joven marido, su camisa estaba semi-abierta dado el calor, su cabeza reposaba en el asiento de coche y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el fino cabello rubio cae sobre su frente dándole un toque demasiado sensual al chico. No estaba dormido como Dorothy creia por lo que le parecio graciosa la forma de actuar de su esposa, era tan tierna sin duda.

-Calma calma Dorothy..- sonrio Quatre ante la impaciente actitud de su mujer.

-Oh Dios, siento que el corazón se me sale- Dorothy hizo un dramatico movimiento llevándose ambas manos hacia su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-Dorothy... si no fuera Duo por el que haces esa pantomima tan exagerada estaría celoso...- replico su marido, Dorothy solo sonrio dulcemente a su marido como respuesta a aquello.

El carruaje entro en poco tiempo a los terrenos de la Hacienda, divisándose en poco tiempo la casa grande, dos dias de viaje... pero al fin ya estaban ahí y podrían saber a ciencia cierta que era todo lo que le había sucedido a Duo, y sobre todo si estaba bien.

-Señor... un carruaje ha llegado- le informo Relena a Heero entrando a su despacho, para infortunio del Hacendado, el poner al tanto a Wufei de todo lo relacionado a la Hacienda lo habian echo posponer su platica con Duo. Al chico no lo había visto desde hacia mas de tres dias... o tal vez si lo había visto pero fugazmente, casi como si se tratara solamente de un espectro que vagara silencioso por esa gran casa.

-Que raro...- Heero pospuso lo que estaba haciendo en el despacho, Trowa quien tambien estaba ahí fruncio el entrecejo extrañado, Heero salio a ver quien era el dueño del carruaje seguido por Trowa. El no esperaba visita, no conocia a nadie, exceptuando a Trowa, para que lo fuera a visitar, dudaba que el padre fuera hasta ahí, al menos claro que fuera algo realmente importante, se pregunto si algo había pasado preocupándose ahora de verdad.

Del coche bajo un joven rubio que ya había conocido –señor Winner- saludo Heero al verlo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que la presencia del señor Winner ahí era para visitar a Duo.

-Buenos días señor Yuy, lamento llegar tan inoportunamente, pero...- Quatre se dio la vuelta para ayudar a su esposa a bajar del coche sujetándola por la cintura –mi esposa estaba demasiado preocupada por Di..- sonrio con algo de pena Quatre.

-Y no me puede culpar señor Yuy- dijo Dorothy con cierto tono de regaño en su voz –se fueron asi sin mas,, y no hemos recibido noticas de Di en casi un mes...-

Heero parpadeo un par de veces, luego sonrio, la verdad no sabia que excusa o que decir ante ese comentario, luego de unos minutos de silencio contesto –claro que no es molestia, estoy seguro que a Di le encantara recibir visitas- sonrio indicándoles con la mano que entraran a la casa, los demas sirvientes ya bajaban el equipaje de la pareja del carruaje.

-Trowa me harias el favor de avisarle a Di que tiene visitas..?- pregunto Heero, mas el joven de ojos esmeralda no le contesto, se había quedado mirando fijamente a la pareja recien llegada -¿Trowa?- volvio a hablarle Heero extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo. –Trowa por Dios, hombre... si no quieres hacer el favor solo dilo y no me ignores..- replico algo enojado Heero.

-Decias?- salio de su trance Trowa mirando a Heero.

-Que si me hacias el favor de...- Heero iba a repetir el favor pero Trowa lo interrumpió antes –aah, si... ya voy..- y subio las escaleras encaminadose a las habitaciones. A Heero se le había hecho un poco raro como había actuado Trowa minutos antes pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Hemos trabajado casi toda la noche así que anda un poco distraído..- dio una disculpa que no era necesaria Heero al matrimonio Winner, los guió hasta la sala principal donde les ofrecio algo de beber.

-¿Gustarian algo de tomar? -

-Si gracias, algo frio estaria bien...- contesto Dorothy con una sonrisa para después mirar a su marido quien ahora no apartaba su vista de Heero, sabia por que, queria ver cual era la actitud del chico para asi por lo menos darse una idea cual era la verdadera situacion en esa casa.

Trowa no tuvo que tocar a la puerta de la habitación pues a medio pasillo se encontró con el chico, le sonrio con tranquilidad al ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto.

-Tienes visita Duo..- dijo llamándolo por su nombre que había escuchado con anterioridad en la misa sintiendo que cualquier formalismo con el estaria demas.

Duo lo miro aun mas extrañado pero después sonrio –¿son mi padres?- se pregunto, la verdad no queria ver a su madre, lo que sentía por ella era solamente repudio. Aunque a decir verdad dudaba un poco de que ella se preocupara por el y fuera a visitarlo, quizás era solamente su padre.

-No, pero por la forma de actuar de la señora cualquiera pensaria que si son tus padres- bromeo Trowa mientras caminaban por las escaleras para ir a la sala.

Antes de que pudiera adivinar quienes eran sus repentinas visitas vio a Dorothy frente a la ventana aparentemente mirando el paisaje, la muchacha se dio vuelta al notar que había alguien mas en esa habitación y vio al pequeño que no tardo en lanzarse corriendo a sus brazos mientras en sus ojos aparecían las inevitables lagrimas.

-Dorothy!!!!!- exclamo con alegria Duo mientras la abraza lo mas fuerte que podía con sus brazos, Dorothy estaba ahí, alguien con quien platicar todo lo que había pasado, alguien quien lo podía aconsejar.

-Hola pequeña- sonrio con sincero amor maternal Dorothy acariciando el sedoso y largo cabello de Duo.

Heero no puedo hacer nada mas que mirar lo hermoso y feliz que se veia Duo al estar con esa chica, esa sonrisa nunca la había visto el... conocia tan poco esa persona que reclamaba suya, pero aun conociendo tan poco sentía que lo amaba demasiado, sin tan sólo lo pudiera reconocer.

-Claro.. olvidate de mi..- fingió sentirse olvidado el chico rubio acercándose a su esposa y su pequeño amigo.

-Quatre!!- ahora el chico se lanzo a los brazos del joven empresario, ya no lloraba si no sonreía como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

-Debo admitirlo Heero... es realmente una persona hermosa..- le dijo en voz baja Trowa a su amigo mientras ambos observaban.

Heero miro con ojos de asesino a Trowa, si, era celoso y no lo aceptaba –calmado...- Trowa repimio una risa al ver como lo veia ahora su amigo ante el comentario hecho, aunque la verdad no debio de haberse puesto celoso, esa no había sido su intención.

-¿que me calme por que...?- preguntó sin quitar esa mirada.

Trowa movió la cabeza resignado –a veces eres demasiado cabeza dura amigo...- dijo –pero ya es hora de que me marche, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo comprobando la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

-Ah, pero que descortés somos..- se fijo Dorothy –no nos presentamos adecuadamente, Dorothy de Winner- la muchacha extendio su mano a Trowa quien la tomo y le dio un pequeño beso. –y el es mi esposo Quatre R. Winner.-

Quatre sonrio y extendio su brazo en señal de saludo al joven que estaba frente el. –Mucho gusto señor...-

-Trowa Barton...- saludo a su vez el administrador mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se helaba al mirar esos profundos ojos aqua que ahora le miraban, una extraña sensación que nunca antes habia experimentado.

Separó su mano de la del señor Winner después de un tiempo en que su cerebro se dio cuenta de que ese apretón de manos y había durado mas de la cuenta. –Bueno, me marcho... hasta luego...- hizo una ultima reverencia a los presentes y salio, Heero se disculpo tambien para acompañar a su amigo hasta la entrada de la puerta.

-Suerte amigo....- le dijo con una sonrisa Trowa como despedida.

-Por que..?-

Trowa asomo se aguanto nuevamente las ganas de reir –pronto lo descubriras... solo... suerte.- y le dio la orden al caballo para que caminara, suerte por que si había observado bien la señora Winner queria a Duo como a un hijo... y bien.. una madre es peligrosa cuando defiende a su hijo.

Heero suspiro y llevo una mano a su cabeza algo confundido, Trowa había actuado raro esa mañana. La sonrisa del joven de ojos esmeraldas se borro casi de inmediato, se había metido en un problema asi sin quererlo, ahora podía entender un poco los actos de Heero... una mirada podía ser demasiado peligrosa.

-No saben que bueno es volver a verlos- les dijo una vez que estuvieron solos los tres.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Duo, ninguna carta n siquiera a tus padres- le regaño en un tono dulce Dorothy.

-Es que... tenia otras cosas en la mente...- se disculpo Duo –pero te conteste la carta que me enviaste...-

-Ves Dorothy, te dije que esperáramos carta...-

-Como sea ya estamos aquí – sonrió Dorothy.

-Duo el.. ya sabe?- pregunto seriamente Quatre.

Duo sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlos –aunque tuve suerte... tardo en saberlo y no me mato... aunque debió...- dijo en voz triste.

-Duo no, no digas eso, tu no tienes la culpa- trato de reconfortarlo Dorothy abrazándolo de nueva cuenta.

Heero entro y vio a Duo abrazado a Dorothy, ahora lloraba lagrimas silenciosas y en su rostro se podía ver dolor, se pregunto si acaso le habria contado todo lo sucedido...

-Ah señor Yuy...- Quatre se levanto al notar que el joven Hacendado se había quedado mirando preocupado a Duo –me gustaria hablar con usted en privado si no es demasiada molestia..- el joven rubio no abandonaba su tranquila sonrisa, Heero fruncio un poco el entrecejo, tal vez Duo no les había dicho nada, aun.

-Claro, pase a mi despacho- le indico antes de alejarse miro a Duo por ultima vez...  no pudo evitar que aquella parte de su mente que no aceptaba el hecho de que estaba profundamente enamorado de un hombre le dijera que Duo no podía evitar fingir ser la victima aun cuando no lo era.

Al llegar al despacho y cerrar la puerta para mayor privacia Heero miro a Quatre, este solo le sonria pero no decia palabra alguna, y esto de alguna manera había puesto nervioso al joven.

-Gusta un poco de vino- dijo mientras buscaba alguna botella que hubiera sobrevivido de no ser vaciada, por suerte encontro una.

Quatre se sento en el sillon frente al escritorio, tomo la copa que le ofrecio Heero pero aun seguia sin decir palabras, aunque a decir verdad el joven empresario ni siquiera sabia por donde comenzar.

Se llevo la copa a los labios y después de probar el vino dijo al fin algo –es dulce... verdaderamente dulce..-

-Si es buena cosecha...-

Quatre sonrio –no me referia al vino precisamente señor Yuy, si no a Duo, es un niño verdaderamente dulce...- dijo mirando la copa de vino y moviéndola lentamente.

Heero se helo al escuchar las palabras de Quatre, niño, incluso ellos sabian eso antes que el!!, ahora como no dejar de creer que Duo le había mentido deliberadamente?.

-Vaya... que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sabido antes... usted habria delatado a su amigo- dijo Heero sentándose en el sofa.

-Sabia de antemano que usted ya estaba enterado...- sonrio Quatre, esa tranquila sonrisa en verdad que ponia nervioso a Heero.

-Humf... bueno, no estaria completamente seguro de que es dulce...- dijo volteando hacia otra parte, Quatre rio.

-Si, cierto, tambien puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.. pero al fin de cuentas, es un niño no?... tiene derecho a ser asi..-

-Un niño?-

-Oh si... en mayo cumplió 17 años... hace dos meses de eso... no lo sabia señor Yuy?-

-Yo... no lo sabia...-

-Me pregunto si realmente sabra algo de Duo... sus gustos.. sus miedos.. sus porque..- Quatre sabia muy bien a donde iba encaminada la platica, queria demostrarle a Heero que Duo estaba libre de cualquier culpa excepto quizas la de querer demasiado a su padre.

Heero no contestaba a Quatre por lo que este siguió hablando .-claro que uno no sabe todo de su pareja al casarse, se podria decir que esa es la aventura de un matrimonio, pero cosas tan basicas se conocen en el noviazgo.. digame señor Yuy, se molesto en conocer a Duo? O solo dio por sentado que se casaria con usted y eso estaba demas?-

-Acaso eso importa ya ahora?, estoy obligado a permanecer casado con un hombre...-

-¡Hombre que usted eligio!- grito Quatre mostrando por primera vez enojo –¡usted no sabe cuan asustado estaba ese pobre niño!, ¡usted no sabe cuanto sufrimiento ha pasado por capricho de otra gente!, ¡¡¡usted no lo conoce tan bien como para atreverse a juzgarlo!!!- ciertamente la cara del joven Winner daba tanto miedo como con su sonrisa calma como cuando enfurecia.

Quatre se calmo un poco y bajo la voz pero continuo con ese tono de voz amenazador ante quien lo escuchaba –asi que por favor no lo haga... no lo juzgue sin antes saber bien todo... por que en verdad creame que se arrepentira de haber lastimado a alguien tan dulce como lo es Duo- sin decir mas a Heero salio de aquel despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duo y Dorothy habian salido a caminar por la casa, Duo insconcientemente había conducido a Dorothy al pequeño jardín.

-Es hermoso...- le sonrio Dorothy mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un arbol, Duo se sento a su lado.

-Cuando nacera?- pregunto señalando el vientre de Dorothy, queria desviar lo mas posible el tema de cuando y como se había enterado Heero de la verdad.

-Por noviembre...- hizo cuentas Dorothy –y tu mi pequeño seras su padrino-

-No quedras decir madrina?- dijo con algo de pesadumbre Duo.

-Mmm, las dos cosas...- sonrio divertida Dorothy.

-Ja-ja...-

-Vamos Duo, antes te reias de estas bromas tontas que te hago...- le dijo algo preocupada Dorothy.

-Ya nada es como antes Dorothy...-

-y por que?-

-Por que... he descubierto cosas de mi que antes desconocia...- dijo mas bien para el que para la chica, después miro preocupado a Dorothy -Dorothy... el esta aquí...-

-Llego al fin de cuentas- sonrio tristemente Dorothy.

-Sabias que venia y no me avisaste??-

-Bueno... no podía hacerlo que tal si alguien leia la carta...-

 Duo miro a Dorothy algo enojado, pero pronto esa mirada fue cambiada y de nuevo los ojos de Duo se llenaron de cristalinas lagrimas –me siento una basura...- confeso escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas.

-Duo...-

-Lo traicione Dorothy... yo le dije que siempre lo amaria... pero...-

-Duo.. te has enamorado del señor Yuy cierto?- Dorothy nuevamente abrazo a Duo para confortarlo.

-Dorothy.. es que... por el siento algo tan diferente a lo que siento por Wufei.. a Wufei lo quiero.. pero es diferente... nunca me había sentido asi.. al principio cuando Heero me tocaba sentía...-

-Como si tu piel quemara... como si una descarga electrica te atravesara?- pregunto Dorothy...

-Si, pero... tu como?-

Dorothy sonrio y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Duo apartando con sus dedos unas cuantas lagrimas –siento lo mismo cuando Quatre me toca...-

-Ademas de traidor soy patético...- siguió hablando Duo ante Dorothy –enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera se si me ama... en cambio Wufei... me siento un traidor.. el me ama.. yo le dije que siempre lo amaria...-

-Duo... tal vez... lo de Wufei era solo una ilusion, tu mismo te habías propuesto amarle a cambio de todo lo que el te daba, la esperanza de un futuro que tu querias...-

-Pero.. realmente llegue a pensar que lo amaba tanto...-

-Hay distintos amores... Que le vas a decir a el...?-

-Ya le dije.. que no me podía ir... pues soy de Heero...-

-Es decir que ya te consideras de el...?-

-Algo asi...- Duo se puso totalmente rojo –soy suyo... en toda la extensión de la palabra...-

-Oh..- Dorothy tambien enrojecio un poco –es decir que tu y el...-

-Fue la noche que se entero... tambien eso es patético.. a pesar de eso... a pesar de que hizo eso, a mi me sigue gustando y hasta me parece mas atractivo...-

-A pesar de que hizo eso? Tu no querias... el te... ¿¿¿te hizo eso el desgraciado???- Dorothy pregunto lo ultimo un poco enojada.

-Vamos Dorothy... no podemos cambiar eso... ni olvidarlo.. creeme, he intentado las dos cosas sin éxito..-

-Te forzo.. y te gusto....- intento analizarlo Dorothy.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!- Duo se puso totalmente rojo –yo no dije eso!!!-

-Si lo hiciste... eres masoquista o era sadomasoquista?-

-Dorothy no!!!!- trato de defenderse Duo ya mas rojo que nada.

-mmm... tal vez Quatre me pueda decir  la diferencia...-

-Dorothy Winner no te atrevas a decirle eso a Quatre!!!- Duo no podía estar mas rojo, inclusive de nueva cuenta se había olvidado del asunto de Wufei.

-Tonto.. claro que no le diré...- sonrió Dorothy al ver que Duo se comportaba como ella lo conocía.

Duo suspiro...... –Dorothy.... entonces tu crees... que lo que siento por Wufei no es amor...-

-Al menos no amor pasional o carnal como lo sientes con Heero- sentencio la chica.

-Pero... hay parejas que solo sienten amor sin la pasión ¿no?-

-Si, las hay... se llaman parejas por interés- volvió a razonar la chica a su muy particular manera de hacerlo. –piensas que amas a los dos verdad?-

-Si pero... Dorothy... Wufei me dijo.. que lo que el unicamente queria era mi felicidad... que si era con otro estaria bien, pero que el no se iria hasta que no fuera feliz... y me pregunto si realmente lo era..-

-Y no lo eres... ¿ni siquiera fuiste feliz al volver a ver a Wufei...?- la chica sonrio con tristeza, no lo queria admitir pero aquel chico Wufei con todas esas acciones demostraba que le tenia un amor demasiado sincero a Duo, pero eso no se lo diria... le haria sentir aun mas mal.

-No.. no me dio alegria al verlo como creia antes que lo haria...-

-Y eso fue cuando...-

-Antes de casarme... pensaba mucho en Wufei...-

-Duo... eres feliz cuando piensas en Heero...-

-Lo soy.. pero tambien soy infeliz... al recordar que el ya no me ama... cree que lo engañe por las escrituras.. cree que todo es mi culpa... ahora me odia Dorothy... –

-Mmmm te odia pero te hizo el a...-

-Dorothy!!!!!-

-Perdona Duo, pero eso solo demuestra que el chico tiene miedo...-

-Que?- pregunto algo incrédulo Duo.

-Se caso contigo enamorado, o eso era lo que demostraban sus ojos cuando te veia... descubrio que eras un chico, pero le dio pavor seguir sintiendo lo mismo que antes... no supo como actuar, pero aun asi te queria tener a su lado... aunque para hacerlo tuviera que demostrar que solo te tenia a su lado por venganza...-

-Dorothy...-

-Eso o es un verdadero loco hijo de perra que no te merece!!!!!!!- le dijo algo enojada Dorothy.

-Dorothy....- Duo se rio en lugar de enojarse, los cambios de humor de Dorothy eran frecuentes, nunca había visto a su amiga pasar de un estado anímico a otro con tanta facilidad.

-No te rias, que Dorothy Winner nunca se equivoca...-

-Ah Dorothy, en verdad te extrañe- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla –tu eres la unica que puede hacerme reir asi...

-Genial... soy tu payaso particular...- fingió estar ofendida Dorothy.

-Mejor sera ir con Quatre..- reparo Duo levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Dorothy tambien a levantarse.

-Si, tu ahijado ya tiene hambre tambien- Dorothy se llevo una mano al vientre sintiendo una fuerte patada.

Duo sonrio mientras Dorothy tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre el vientre para que el chico de ojos amatista tambien pudiera sentir el movimiento del bebe.

-Me es extraño imaginarme que ahí adentro esta una personita...- admitió Duo.

-Y eso que tu no la tienes adentro...- se quejo en forma infantil Dorothy.

Al llegar a la sala solo estaba Quatre leyendo uno de sus libros, levanto la mirada al verlos llegar y les sonrio.

-Ya estas menos preocupada?- sonrio Quatre.

-Menos...- Dorothy se pregunto que le diría Quatre a Heero, esa sonrisa de satisfacción era rara en Quatre si no era después de hacer el... ejem... ¿que tanto le habría dicho?

-Cuando ustedes se mandan esas sonrisas me dan miedo.. algo traman...- se fijo Duo, conocía demasiado bien a ese par.

-Oh... no planeamos nada... solo estamos felices de verte y por el nuevo bebe, ¿cierto amor?- sonrió Quatre levantándose y abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Si...- le siguió el juego su mujer.

-Me da mas miedo eso de que se pongan de acuerdo....-

Quatre solo rio ante la cara que ponia el pequeño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya lo habian regañado dos veces como si fuera alguien quien no entendia razones... bien.. esta bien, concordaba con eso de que a veces era terco.. pero...

Si ya lo sabia, debía hablar con Duo (paso saliva al recordar que tenia 17 años... nunca se imagino que fuera tan joven) y conocer todo por completo, pero no se le había presentado oportunidad en esos dias, mientras pensaba eso Hilde aparecio en la puerta que estaba abierta.

-Señor, llego este telegrama...- le tendio el papel, después se retiro, al menos ya no se había encerrado, eso tranquilizaria un poco a Duo penso la chica.

Heero leyó el papel mientras, su cara mostro cierta preocupación al terminar de leerlo...

-maldición..- susurro –¿y ahora como le digo?- se llevo una mano a la cabeza pasándola por el cabello castaño. Después de pensarlo un rato fue a la sala donde se escuchaba la risa de Duo y sus invitados, se planto entrando a la sala sin decir mas, no sabia como decir algo asi..

-Duo...- lo llamo por su nombre.

-¿si?- pregunto Duo algo preocupado por el semblante de su "esposo".

-Llego telegrama de la casa Maxwell...-

-Ah.. ¿es de mi padre?- pregunto mientras sonreia timidamente, se levanto del sillon y camino hacia Heero para tomar el papel y leerlo.

-No... tu hermano... es para informarnos de...  del fallecimiento de tu padre..- dijo Heero.

Duo se paralizo al momento de escuchar esas palabras, las había escuchado cierto, pero no podía ser cierto, su padre... el estaba sano... y ahora estaba...

-NO!!!- grito mientras caía al suelo sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban y eran incapaz de sostenerlo por mas tiempo –papá... papá...- un llanto amargo salio del chico de ojos violetas... Heero se acerco y se agacho rodeándolo con sus brazos –calma...- susurro...

Dorothy se llevo las manos a la boca mientras ella tambien lloraba, el señor Maxwell estaba muerto... miro a Quatre quien le miro preocupado, mas ninguno de los dos se movio de donde estaba.

Mientras Duo seguia llorando amargamente en los brazos de Heero, ninguno de los dos había intentado levantarse o deshacer ese abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

JUAR JUAR JUAR JUAR JUAR SOY MALAAAA.....ejem.. o.o okis me callo...

Ejem... soy mala..... eso ya medio mundo lo sabe xD

() nooooooooooo, quien dice Relena es una cualquiera... nadie verdad? –Kary ve a miles de chicas levantando la mano- okis... era sarcasmo chicas, yo tambien creo que es una cualquiera y una bitch xD.

Hacia mucho tiempo que un capitulo me salia tan rapido, pero estos hechos ya los tenia imaginados desde hacia siglooooooooooooos.

**Kiri...** o.o niña.... o.o mejor no te digo si estas en lo cierto o no, pero... con este capitulo conociéndote, sabrás la verdad de todo solo te pido no la digas en el review... mandame a mi correo tus teorias de este capitulo okis?... y mi mami Carmín es mi mami Carmín XD, es mi mamá adoptiva Kiri, un amor de mujer que cualquiera adora, y que me consciente y quiere mucho o.

**A Todos -** Aaaaah –Kary suspira y se sienta en el suelo en posición de flor de loto  -a ver, sentémonos para que les de una explicación que creo que hace tiempo les debí dar...

Duo tiene el cuerpo esbelto, mmm.. como les dire.. pues sí casi el de una niña (es un niño si tomamos en cuenta su 17 años), y pues cualquiera que lo viera vería a una muchacha muy poco desarrollada (ejem.... han visto a algunas bailarinas de ballet ?), aparte que pues el corsé le ayuda un poco a que se vea abultado esa área (todo tiene su truco... si no díganme como le hacen los travestís que no se operan para que se les vea algo ahí o.o), y sí, tambien es bajo de estatura, según el anime mide 1.59 creo o.o (no, enserio corríjanme si me equivoco); ahora otra cosa que me dijo Terry, que si a Duo no le salia barba y la respuesta es......... nooooooooo..... ejem... algunos hombres son lampiños.. Duo es uno de ellos bien?.. ademas a quien le gustaria ver a Duo con barba .. (bueno si es de candado me gustaria verlo xD)

Ok mis queridos lectores, satisfechos con esa explicación?, y si no tambien dire lo que me dijo Terry: es un fic xD.... tambien dijo que les dijera que Duo no anda enseñando por que ya es mujer casada xD.... ( n.n, mi hermana-cuñis es tan sabia) bueno, si utiliza escotes, pero no muy llamativos.

Dorothy..... adoro a Dorothy y Quatre, me encanta la pareja que hacen en este fic (si, solo en este... yo forever 03x04 y 02x04 XD... ejem... si tambien me gusta de pareja de Duo, ¿y ¬¬?)

¿Por qué el cumple de Duo en mayo?... los de mayo son géminis ¿ne?... le queda, le queda... (por eso de que Duo es también Shinigami doble personalidad tiene mi niño) además mayo es un hermoso mes, llenos de flores, sol,  muchos  días de asueto en México... en fin.. el mes perfecto n.n

Ah si! Antes de que se me olvide, **FELIZ CUMPLE AZELA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!** Me tarde un día mas para publicar tu regalo demo... aquí ta (Azela cumple igual que Harry Potter y Rowling o.o)

Bueno, eso es todo por este capitulo. Ejem....... y........... **DEJEN REVIEWS** NIÑS!!!!!! SI NO, ME PONGO EN HUELGA DE ESCRIBIR Y **NO ACTUALIZO** EN UNOS **TRES MESES** JUAR JUAR JUAR JUAR

(Duo: n.n si, los **amenazo**... asi que... **háganle caso**.. la creo capaz o.o)

Matta ne!!!!!!!!


	13. Acto 13

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_ACTO 13_

Las silenciosas lagrimas de Duo le mojaban la camisa, mas no lo soltó, era casi como si estuviera pegado a el por un imán, no lo quería soltar, si estaba sufriendo le quería demostrar que él estaba ahí para él. Mas no hubo necesidad de que soltará a Duo, pues este mismo fue el que se quiso apartar de el, sus manos se colocaron sobre su pecho empujándolo suavemente para que lo dejara de abrazar, lo miro por unas fracciones de segundo, la mirada de Duo se veía llena de dolor... pero también extrañamente de enojo. Se levanto del suelo, pero su cabeza miraba al suelo, Heero también se levanto.

-Duo- lo llamo suavemente Dorothy acercándose a el, coloco cautelosamente su mano sobre el hombro del chico, mas también a ella la aparto con suavidad.

-Estoy bien... solo quiero estar solo unos momentos...- fue lo único que salió de su garganta pues sentía que aquel nudo se estaba formando nuevamente, y que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, debía estar solo.

-Quatre...- Dorothy abrazo a su esposo pidiéndole ayuda, ella no quería dejar solo a Duo, se le hacia demasiad feo, ellos debían estar ahí para confortarlo.

-Es mejor que este solo Dorothy, tu sabes que cuando se pone así, quiere estar solo- le recordó acariciando las finas hebras doradas.

Heero no comprendió muy bien aquellas palabras dichas por el heredero Winner, aunque la verdad no entendía ni su propio pensar en esos últimos días. –cuando se pone así, ¿así cómo precisamente?- no pudo dejar de preguntar.

Quatre lo miro y sonrió, aunque la verdad Heero no supo precisar si esa sonrisa fue de ironía –créame, no le gustaría conocer esa parte de la personalidad de Duo- tomo a Dorothy suavemente de su brazo indicándole que caminara, esta miro algo extrañada a su marido. -aunque debo decir que no es de esperarse que no la conozca- dijo cuando estuvo a un costado de Heero -considerando que no sabe nada de el... - siguió caminando, Dorothy miro a Heero quien no replico ante el comentario de su esposo, y después miró a su Quatre pero este no volteo hacia ella.

Entraron en la habitación que les habían asignado durante su visita.

-Quatre.. nunca te había visto tan enojado...- comento Dorothy mientras veía el rasgo duro que había adquirido la cara de Quatre.

-Lo sé...-

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta querido?-

-Él!... el que sea tan testarudo y ciego para no ver como hace sufrir a Duo!-

-¿Y tu como sabes que hace sufrir a Duo?- pregunto Dorothy sin dejar el tono calmado en su voz, al contrario de Quatre que ya la había levantado un poco, así era cuando su marido se impacientaba, pero la verdad eso no pasaba tan frecuentemente.

-Vamos Dorothy, las lagrimas de Duo al verte fueron suficientes para darme cuenta...- miro fijamente a su mujer, después la abrazo –sé que ahora debería preocuparme por lo que pueda estar sintiendo Duo por la muerte de su padre, pero eso yo no lo podría cambiar, y me temo que tampoco lo que pueda pensar Heero, sin embargo me molesta el solo echo que el pequeño esta sufriendo por el...-

Dorothy sonrió con ternura y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo –Quatre... si no estuviera tan segura de que me amas me pondría celosa de Duo- después le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Por lo que me contó Duo... ambos chicos están hechos un lío con respecto a sus sentimientos... -

Quatre suspiro y sonrió al escuchar a su esposa, recordó que ella había platicado mas tiempo con el muchacho al contrario de el que sólo había cruzado unas pocas palabras desde que lo había visto –me temo que mi enojo es justificado, ¿cierto?, ¿Que te dijo Duo? –

-No me dijo nada en concreto... pero... esta enamorado...-

-Eso ya lo sé... de ese chico Wufei-

-No, no...- Dorothy movió la cabeza –me temo que Duo se ha enamorado profundamente de Heero... y sufre pues no sabe si es correspondido...-

-¿Cómo?.... pero... y.. ¿qué no estaba enamorado de Wufei?- Quatre a pesar de ser tan ágil mentalmente no podía aun creer que Duo se hubiera enamorado realmente de ese tipo de persona como lo era Heero Yuy.

Dorothy suspiro y se sentó en la cama, golpeo a su lado con varias palmaditas sobre la colcha indicándole a Quatre que se sentara junto a ella –es una historia algo complicada Quatre...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero ya no sabia que hacer, era difícil imaginar como en tan pocas horas había perdido la seguridad de sus propias acciones. Mas la verdad era que no sabia como actuar... quería hablar con Duo sobre todo lo ocurrido, aclarar cada uno de todos los hechos, pero dudaba que estuviera correcto hacerlo en esos momentos...

Y bien, también aquellas palabras de Quatre lo habían sacado un poco de onda, si recodaba bien la reacción de Duo había sido de tristeza mas las palabras de Quatre le indicaron que no se había fijado muy bien... "considerando que no sabe nada de el" palabras tan ciertas, no conocía nada, absolutamente nada de Duo, mas si conocía algo, eso que aunque esa parte de su mente le gritaba que no podía ser ya lo había decidido... el estaba enamorado de ese chico, lo amaba, ese amor no había cambiado en nada, y si bien le daba un poco de miedo el hecho de estar enamorado de otro hombre no le importaba, bueno, al menos intentaría que no le importara, pues la verdad lo único importarte era la felicidad de Duo, y claro la suya.

Aunque el miedo de todo eso y más no lo abandonaban por completo, miedo de saberse enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo, miedo de conocer la verdad de Duo para aceptar casarse con él, miedo de que Duo en verdad le hubiera mentido desde el principio, ese maldito miedo que no se iba aunque él lo quisiera.

La luna llena era todo lo que proveía de luz para los solitarios pasillos el sonido incesante de los grillos, el olor al pasto, la noche era tranquila, y se hubiera antojado que también los dueños de ese jardín estuvieran en paz, pero no era así. Camino mirando esa parte de la casa, los árboles ya lucían majestuosos gracia al verano, se pregunto como estaría el jardín que antes le había regalado a Duo, seguramente estaría majestuoso... ala pequeña puerta que era lo que ocultaba el jardín ya se encontraba abierta, procurando caminar lento para no hacer nada de ruido entro.

Ahí estaba él, su hombro derecho y su cabeza se encontraban recargados en uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, el silencio de la noche era roto por los leves sollozos del chico de ojos violáceos. Heero se acerco dudoso, pero al fin y al cabo se decidió a caminar hacia él.

Duo solo miraba a la nada, se sentía tan triste por la muerte de su padre, él estaba sano y de repente se había ido... Dios... no le pudo decir nunca adiós... no le pudo decir por ultima vez que lo quería... recordó la mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad que ponía cada vez que veía que Duo estaba triste... recordó las palabras que siempre le decía "tienes derecho a odiarme", odiarlo!, odiarlo a el era simplemente imposible, le quería tanto, era la única persona en su familia que pese a todo que él había consecuetado los deseos de su mujer siempre se había preocupado por él y por que estuviera feliz.

"Maldición!!" volvió a repetir en silencio mientras otro sollozo escapaba de su boca pese a que mantenía fuertemente apretado el labio inferior con sus dientes para evitar llorar. Pese a que se sentía demasiado triste no lloraría mas... un leve brillo de esperanza lo acompañaba.. al menos así su padre estaría con el siempre, y por supuesta no quería que su padre viera que estaba triste, al menos intentaría ser fuerte hasta el ultimo momento, como siempre lo había hecho, aparentar que nada lo lastimaba o lo abatía, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando realmente.

Aparte de tristeza sentía una enorme rabia contra su hermano y su madre, de seguro el primero estaría de lo más feliz por que al morir su padre él tendría mas dinero con el cual apostar dejando ahora sí en la ruina a su madre.. aunque la verdad que su madre y el propio Traize se quedaran en la mismísima calle no le importaban, le importaba el hecho de que Traize volvería seguramente a apostar hasta las escrituras de la Hacienda... de la Hacienda de su padre...

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa frágil, al menos su padre ya no sufriría por ver que el destino de sus dos únicos hijos no era lo que él había esperado... no había caso salir esa misma noche rumbo al pueblo del Sahuatoba puesto que aunque se apresuraran no llegarían ni siquiera al entierro lo sabía, pero mañana mismo pediría salir hacia allá para aunque sea darle el ultimo adiós a su padre en la tumba.

El sonido del pasto húmedo bajo sus pies fue lo que delato a Heero, Duo se sobresalto levemente al sentir a alguien mas con él, giro su cabeza y a pocos metro de el estaba Heero mirándolo apacible, sin decir palabra alguna.

Sin dejar esa sonrisa triste los labios de Duo se entreabren dejando escapar unas palabras -hoy no quiero pelear Heero... hoy no..-

Una pequeña pero también triste sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Heero quien le contesta con voz calmada -¿te parece que solo peleamos cuando estamos juntos?-

-así ha sido desde ese día ¿no?- contesta Duo de la misma manera casi inexpresiva, no podría soportar tener otra pelea con Heero ahora, por lo cual mejor mantenía toda la calma que podía.

-No quiero pelear..- le contesta Heero mientras se acerca otro poco a el, Duo se da la vuelta recargando su espalda por completo en el árbol.

-Te agradezco por al menos respetar el luto de mi padre...- le dice de manera seca Duo clavando su mirada en la de el.

-lo siento...- le dice a Duo tratando de que su voz salga limpia pese a que siente que se le quiebra, Duo lo mira un segundo casi confuso pero después dice con una triste sonrisa

-Agradezco que te preocupes por la muerte de mi padre- ese tono inexpresivo que había mantenido desde iniciada la conversación no abandonada a su voz.

-No...- dice corrigiendo a Duo quien de nuevo lo mira sorprendido abriendo grandes sus hermosos ojos violetas - lo siento... siento no haberte escuchado- demasiado tarde, las lagrimas ya surgían limpias de sus ojos -siento haberte lastimado...siento tanto lo que sucedió antes...-

-He.. Heero...- Duo se había quedado anonadado, nunca antes había visto llorar de aquella manera a Heero, de una manera tan sincera que casi sintió como le estrujaban el corazón al verlo llorar así, tan parecido a un niño que lloraba al verse solo y desvalido.

-Siento haber roto mi promesa... siento haber lastimado a la persona que más amo en este mundo... y si.. Sé que dijiste que no podrías amar a alguien como yo, y lo comprendo después de todo el daño que te cause pero debes saber que yo lo sien...- unos suaves y carnosos labios lo callaron, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Duo se había acercado a el y con sus brazos rodeado su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo con ternura pero a la vez con pasión.

No lo podía creer, tenia en sus brazos nuevamente a su preciado tesoro de ojos amatistas, sujeto con sus brazos por la cintura a Duo dando a entender que tampoco quería dejar ese abrazo y mucho menos dejar aquel beso que sentía le devolvía la vida.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Duo le sonrió a Heero, mas la sonrisa no dejaba de ser algo triste y melancólica –en verdad siento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso solo por un capricho mío... pero debes comprender que yo... cuando supe la verdad.. me dio miedo... no supe que pensar.. y mucho menos que sentir yo...- tonto la verdad... era tonto que no podía expresarse, parecía un tonto balbuceado partes de oraciones incoherentes unas con las otras. –Yo nunca...- de nuevo Duo lo callo pero esa vez posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de el.

-Tu no eres el único que se debe disculpar... pero créeme Heero que quise evitar todo esto...- dijo casi susurrando. Tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir como loco debido a todas las emociones encontradas en ese instante, aunque esa sensación ya no era nueva para Duo, pues siempre sentía eso cuando veia a Heero, pero ahora con mas razon... Heero... Heero le había dicho que él era lo que mas amaba en el mundo (y lo mas importante, lo había hecho en sus cinco sentidos) –quise evitar dañarte con esta mentira... nunca quise que te desilusionaras al ver que no era lo que tu creias..-

-Yo te escogí... tu no tuviste la culpa...- confeso Heero, las mismas palabras que le había dicho el señor Winner antes y que le había hecho entender. –Pero tuve miedo... tuve miedo de que a pesar de que eres un chico no deje de sentir todo esto por ti... no deje de amarte.. no deje de desearte..- dijo tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios, seguido de muchos mas.

Las mejillas de Duo tomaron ese delicado tono carmesí –Heero... Heero...- Duo no podía completar lo que quería decir debido al bombardeo de besos por parte de Heero. De repente los besos cesaron, cesaron tan pronto las palabras la ultima vez que había entablado conversación con Duo le había dicho "nunca podría amar a alguien como tu...", si Duo le decía que no lo amaba.... no lo soportaría.... mas ciertamente y por muy duro que fuera lo aceptaría.

-dime...- su voz se endureció sin querer.

-¿me amas? ¿en verdad me ama a pesar de lo que soy realmente?- pregunto, quería volver a escucharlo, quería volver a escuchar a Heero decirle que lo amaba como en la noche de su boda donde le dijo casi en un grito de jubilo cuanto era que lo amaba.

-Te amo... te quiero... te adoro....- repitió sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.

-Pero yo soy...-

-Tu eres mi tesoro... tu eres la persona a la que amo... y solo eso me importa... me costo aceptarlo.. me costo entenderlo... pero no me cuesta decírtelo Duo...- el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar decir a Heero por segunda vez su nombre verdadero. –te amo.. te amo, te amo!- volvió a llenar su cara de dulces y suaves besos.

Duo correspondió a cada uno de los besos que ahora lo inundaban, Heero bajo sus besos tocando su cuello para después besar el desnudo hombro gracias al diseño del vestido que ahora portaba Duo.

-Déjame conocerte- le dijo mientras jalaba las cintillas de la espalda del vestido y este cedía cayendo limpiamente al suelo, repitiendo la operación delicadamente con cada prende de ropa que traía puesta el muchacho bonito. –y déjame que tu me conozcas también- Heero tumbo con delicadeza a Duo sobre el fresco césped debajo de ellos, se coloco encima del chico besando sus labios de nueva cuenta con pasión, Duo fue el que ahora tomo su cara con sus manos y lo miro.

-Heero, dime que esto no lo estoy imaginando, dime que sí esta pasando- susurro con verdadero anhelo Duo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con inundarse de nuevo de lagrimas.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Heero, este solo hundió de nuevo su cabeza en el cuello de su amado y aspiro el delicado aroma que desprendía, sus labios recorrieron la tersa y blanca piel hasta el torso del chico, la lengua de Heero jugueteo con un peso del chico, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños besos, un suspiro de placer salió de los labios de Duo mientras su respiración iba en aumento.

Heero se levanto un momento para observar a su hermoso tesoro que ahora le miraba con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas que no hacían nada mas que resaltar el hermoso color de sus ojos, Duo le sonrió y le desabrocho lentamente la camisa sin dejar de verlo, su cabello ahora caía desparramado en el suelo.

La camisa así como los pantalones y ropa interior de Heero pronto quedaron en el suelo, Heero contemplo extasiado de nuevo a Duo y no pudo mas, se abalanzo a sus carnosos y suaves besos embebiéndose en ellos por completo.

Los besos siguieron bajando en línea recta por el abdomen llegando al miembro, Heero miro hacia arriba para ver la cara de su amante y lo que vio no hizo si no que aumentar su excitación, sus ojos cerrados esperando por mas, su abdomen subiendo y bajando en un rápido movimiento indicando con esto lo acelerado de su respiración.

Por fin, por fin sentía las caricias tiernas de Heero llenar su cuerpo como por tanto tiempo lo soñó.... por fin aquellas manos que le provocaban ese calor interno tan intenso lo tocaban, y su dueño le había dicho de forma suave que le amaba.

Heero dio un beso en la punta del miembro que ya estaba claramente excitado. –Hee.. Heero...- murmuro Duo como única respuesta ante la acción de su "marido".

Los labios de Heero ahora recorrieron desde la base hasta la punta del miembro repitiendo este acto ahora con su lengua lentamente, disfrutando de sabor de su amado Duo. El chico solo arqueo con suavidad la espalda al sentir la cálida lengua de Heero acariciar aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de lubricar bien el miembro con su propia saliva sus manos recorrieron ansiosas las nalgas del chico, masajeándolas un poco para después recorrer lentamente sus muslos; su boca no aguanto mucho mas tiempo e introdujo suavemente a la boca el miembro por completo, su dedo se acerco a la entrada que ya estaba húmeda por su propia saliva.

Sin que siquiera Duo lo pudiera prever un dedo entro fácilmente dentro de el, Heero lo movió haciendo espacio, mientras su boca no dejaba de saborear tal manjar. Un segundo dedo entro seguido muy pronto de un tercero, con esta acción Duo soltó un quejido de dolor...

-Shhhh- Heero saco de su boca el miembro ya totalmente erecto y endurecido y se coloco encima de Duo, acaricio el cabello ya mojado por el sudor –si no lo deseas.. esta bien- dijo besado la frente de Duo.

El chico de ojos amatista solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza –esta bien... estoy listo...- le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Heero indicándole que todo estaba bien.

El aire tibio de la noche de verano los envolvió, Heero sonrió y se coloco detrás de Duo, colocándolo a este sobre su lado izquierdo, una mano siguió acariciando el joven pecho de sus "esposa" mientras que con la otra guiaba a su miembro hacia la entrada del chico, un pequeño empujón con el cual introdujo la punta.

Duo se quejo de nuevo y Heero detuvo el movimiento de su cadera para meter otro poco de su pene, mas Duo empujo hacia atrás su propia cadera indicándole a Heero que prosiguiera y no se detuviera por nada.

Heero dio otros suaves empujones acostumbrándose el también a la extraordinaria sensación de la angosta entrada de Duo, su pelvis se acomodo a un ritmo lento pero potente, los gemidos de ambos interrumpían el silencio de aquel jardín.

Los labios de Heero nuevamente beso a Duo, besando su nunca y sus hombros, la mano que antes acariciaba su pecho camino hacia los genitales de Duo tomándolo y masturbándolo a la vez.

Toda la excitación de las caricias y de las sensaciones culminaron para los dos a la misma vez, Heero regando con su semilla en interior de Duo, y este a su vez llenando la mano de Heero que solo segundos antes lo masturbaba.

Heero no salió de inmediato de Duo, se quedo un rato dando pequeños besos a Duo en el cuello mientras comprobaba por la respiración del chico que ya volvía a la calma.

-Te amo...- le susurro en el oído a Duo con voz suave, todo el ser de Duo se estremeció con esas sencillas palabras.

-yo también...- dijo con una suave sonrisa que Heero no pudo ver.

Salió por fin de Duo, abrazándolo para que Duo colocara la cabeza en su pecho, el cántico de los grillos fue lo único que se escucho por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Heero no aguanto la tentación y acaricio el fino cabello de Duo formando anillos en sus dedos.

-Heero yo...- Duo quería disculparse con Heero... si, últimamente se había sentido culpable por casi todo.

-Mañana mismo partiremos a tu casa...- el abrazo de Heero se volvió mas fuerte queriéndole dar todo su apoyo a Duo.

-ah... sí..- con la alegría que le había dado al escuchar las palabras de Heero, se le había olvidado momentáneamente la tristeza y la rabia por la impotencia al saber de la muerte de su padre.

-Duo?..-

-Si?.-

-Quiero saber mas de ti..... quiero saber todo de ti...- dijo abrazándole mas y besando su frente.

Duo sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su "marido" –¿como que te gustaría saber?-

-Mmm tu color favorito...-

-El azul...- contesto con una gran sonrisa Duo mientras le miraba a los ojos -¿y sabes por que?-

-No.- contesto también en una sonrisa Heero siguiéndole el juego a Duo.

-Por tus ojos- dijo con una risita besando la nariz de Heero.

-Jejeje... ¿y tu sabor favorito?- siguió Heero queriendo saber más.

Duo lo pensó un poco, y al final sin abandonar esa cálida y hermosa sonrisa contesto –el chocolate...- se levanto un poco apoyándose en su brazo para ver mejor a Heero y le preguntó ahora él -¿el tuyo cual es?-

-Ah... el mejor sabor de todos...- contesto tomando su barbilla bajando su cara hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el –el de tus labios.-y tan pronto como acabo de decir estas palabras le beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me pregunto como estará Duo...- dijo Dorothy mientras terminaba de vestirse esa mañana, partirían ese mismo día, aunque como el sentido común lo advertía llegarían con el tiempo justo para el entierro de señor Maxwell.

-Ya debe haber asimilado todo, pero no niego que al pobre muchacho le llueve sobre mojado...- dijo entre un suspiro Quatre mientras esperaba que su mujer estuviera totalmente lista para partir.

Unos suaves golpeteos en las puertas los interrumpieron. El matrimonio Winner se miro intrigado. –Adelante- dijo Dorothy, segundos después apareció Duo con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Estan.. listos?-

Quatre parpadeo un par de veces intentando comprender por que su mujer después de haber visto a Duo sonreía de aquella manera, es decir se suponía que no estaban en una situación que ameritara tales sonrisas.

-Duo...-

El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros –todo esta bien con el ahora...- dijo sonriendo de manera tímida, no por que no pudiera sonreír de manera amplia, si no que se sentía un poquito culpable de sentir tal alegría en esos momentos en que se suponía que estuviera de luto por su padre, aunque no dudo que su padre también compartiría la dicha que sentía ahora en esos momentos.

-Pequeño, me alegro por eso- dijo abrazándolo.

Quatre solo dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos una pena menos para su pequeño amigo. –Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, el viaje será largo y apenas podremos llegar para...- Quatre dudo en si debía continuar o no pues era obvio a que viajarían de nuevo al pueblo teniendo tan solo un día de haber llegado a la Hacienda.

-El entierro...- completo de manera triste Duo –si, vamos Heero ya nos debe estar esperando.

Dorothy sonrió de manera picara sin querer hacerlo –y dime como estuvo la reconciliación?-

-Dorothy!!- le riñeron Quatre y Duo a la vez mientras a ambos sus mejillas se les coloreaba de esa pálido rosa.

-Oh vamos, si es muy normal que pase eso en una reconciliación además..- Quatre tomo la mano de Dorothy y la condujo fuera de la pieza.

-Vamos querida, andando, andando...- dijo Quatre sin que el rosa abandonara sus mejillas.

-Pero...- Dorothy sonría algo divertida.

Duo suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa, algo dentro de el le dijo que esa felicidad sólo era pasajera, pero también le dijo que la disfrutara al máximo, y eso precisamente, era lo que iba a hacer.

Después de todo... se lo merecía ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hofolafa!!!!

- Pes... ya todo se arreglo entre Heero y Duo, pero no se ha acabo la historia, me atrevería a asegurar que apenas va por el principio ., si lo quieren ver de esta manera, va en la primera temporada de dos o tres que tengo planeadas.

Ahora si... envíenme los jitomatazos por la escena lemmon sumamente cursi que escribí –Kary se tapa con sus manos para evitar que los jitomatazos le caigan en su hermosa y linda carita n.n- Pero ya me conocen!!!! Asi son mis escenas lemmon, rebozan de miel ¬¬U.... jojojojojo....... por algo la escena de la violación la escribio Karin (y tb queria que escribiera esta pero no la encontre por ningun lado asi que me la tuve que aventar yo ¬¬U KARIN ONDE ANDAS!!!!!!!???????).

Que poquitos reviews me dejaron!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ siento que ya no me quieren.... buuu... n.n. no se crean, pero seriamente si dije, me voy a poner en huelga unos tres meses, pero me dije no, que el dia 16 se cumplen cinco meses desde que publique el primer capitulo , asi que para festejar el capitulo 13, aunque dicen que el trece es de mala suerte, a ver si no es cierto y me dejan mas reviews flojos!! Que les cuesta darle click al botoncito de abajo? Eh eh eh eh??

Un saludo a Isis y Ale jujujuju, que ellas no me dejan review aquí pero me dicen en persona lo muchho que les agrada mi fic .

Otro saludo a Kiri!!! Kiri!!! Sigue viendo los fab five!!!!!! Viva Carson jojojojojojo.

Y otro saludo a Heero , si tu Heero holaaa.

Bueno......... DEFEJEFEN REFEVIEFEWS POFORFAFAVOFOR.

Y por si no entendieron DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

Matta ne!!!!!!!


	14. Acto 14

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_ACTO 14_

-Duo...- le llamo timidamente Hilde que había entrado a la pieza –el señor Heero dice que ya todo esta listo y que solo le espera para partir- sonrio la chica.

-Si, gracias Hil- Duo salio de la recamara.

-Me alegro que ya esten arreglados los dos, Duo- le comento la chica mientras acompañaba a Duo a la salida, donde justamente Wufei estaba hablando con Heero.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargare de todo mientras usted no esta, Heero- le decia seriamente Wufei, miro de reojo a Duo cuando este se acerco.

-Señora... mi mas sentido pésame- dijo dándole la mano, al momento del contacto una palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico bonito. "¿eres feliz Duo?"... si.. por el momento lo era...

-Gracias- contesto controlando su voz para después meterse al carruaje, no podía dejar de sentir esa culpabilidad al haberle fallado de aquella manera a Wufei, mas penso en las palabras dichas por Dorothy, que tal vez el amor que le había tenido a Wufei era muy diferente al que el siempre creyó.

Heero entablo unas palabras mas con Wufei y después se metio al carruaje de nuevo, sin dejarle de sonreir con esa encantadora sonrisa que hacia demasiado tiempo Duo no había visto. –Lista.. digo listo?-

-Si..-

Los dos carruajes con los jóvenes matrimonios en ellos partieron, les esperaba un largo viaje, aunque para Duo ese realmente era un viaje que hubiera preferido no hacer, sin embargo queria darle un ultimo adios a su padre, y decirle, que en verdad no lo odiaba, pues pese a todo, siempre había sentido el calor de su amor de padre a cada momento.

Wufei espero en la entrada hasta que los dos carruajes se le perdieron de vista completamente, sabia muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no se podia catalogar mas que como obsesión, una obsesión que le hacia quedarse alli aunque eso le lastimara, pero es que no podia, como podia dejar ir tan facil asi a Duo, verdad, era cierto el ya había tomado una decisión, la de que fuera como fuera, pasara lo que pasara lo unico que el realmente deseaba es que Duo fuera feliz, solo eso.

"Lo sé, te sientes como un perfecto estúpido al estar enojado por eso, al estar enojado por algo que muy bien sabias iba a pasar. Te sientes enojado y terriblemente triste al verlo ahí, pero al saber que el te ignora... que ojos antes te miraron con amor ahora ni siquiera notan que estas ahí.

Triste y enojado... dos sentimientos que no debo mezclar nunca pues solo hacen que tu propia alma se siente confundida y desolada.. pero que sin embargo los siento... y la verdad... no sere capaz... no me siento capaz de poder separarme de el"

Una voz algo molesta que lo llamaba fue lo que le hizo salir de todos esos pensamientos que en verdad no lo llevaban a ninguna parte.

-No es justo- le dijo Relena que ahora lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo según pudo ver Wufei.

-¿Qué no es justo señorita Relena?- pregunto cortésmente Wufei.

-Yo siempre he tenido el control de la Hacienda mientras el joven Yuy no estaba- replico con esa voz que denotaba rencor y se podia decir un poco de humillación, y es que ¿como era posible que su señor Heero la hubiera bajado de nivel entre los empleados asi de facil?

-Bueno, pues creo que eso cambio, yo soy el administrador y mientras el señor Heero este ausente me tendras que obedecer a mi...-

-No lo haré- replico con falsa valentia Relena.

-Como gustes, pero si no lo haces me haras que me vea obligado a llamarte la atención, pues asi como yo tu eres solo una empleada y por desgracia yo soy tu jefe y si no me obedeces te tendre que despedir-

-Atrevase y vera como le ira!!-

-Entonces no repliques y acepta el hecho de que yo estoy ahora a cargo- dijo como ultima palabra Wufei mientras caminaba dejando atrás a Relena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los viajes largos no siempre son comodos, y ese no fue la excepcion, sin embargo para Duo fue como si ese viaje de dos dias hubiera durado solo dos horas, en parte por que realmente no queria llegar a ese pueblo, y sobre todo a esa casa donde tendría que volver a ver a las dos personas que realmente odiaba en este mundo, su hermano y su madre.

La casa realmente lucia tal y como antes de que el se fuera, tan llena de esos lujos innecesarios que su madre había insistido en tener, pero sobre todo tan solitaria, tan falta de ese cariño que hace de una casa un hogar.

No lo habian previsto, pero llegaron cuando aun estaban en el velorio. El ataud negro estaba centrado en el salon principal, y la gente que había ido a darle su pesar a la familia aun seguia ahí, alguna murmurando oraciones y otra murmurando cosas por fortuna agradables acerca del fallecido señor Maxwell.

El brazo de Heero rodeo sus hombros, su madre llego hasta a ellos cuando lo vio entrar, y entre un exagerado llanto abrazo a Duo.

-Di, que bueno que llegaste-

-Madre.. ¿qué paso?...- fue lo unico que pregunto Duo, pues en verdad era lo unico que le interesaba saber.

-A tu padre lo asaltaron en el camino... le dispararon.. estuvo agonizando... y murio ayer- dijo en mar de llanto que no sabia por que a Duo en lugar de darle sentimiento le daba repugnacia.

-Pero el telegrama decia que ya había muerto- dijo Duo no comprendiendo muy bien aquello.

-Bueno.. era cuestion de tiempo de que el viejo muriera- contesto despectivamente Traize.

-Quieres decir.. que mi padre aun no moria y tu ya estabas deseando que eso pasara!!???... eres un... eres un...- el coraje de Duo no cabia en su menudo cuerpo, deseaba con toda el alama vovler a golpear a esa bestia, por que no se podía llamar ser humano a ese que se decia ser su hermano.

Traize rio de una manera despreciativa –soy un que? "hermanita"-

-Eres un maldito...- le contesto entre dientes -eso es lo que eres!!!- grito enojado Duo queriéndose abalanzar sobre Traize para hacer su deseo de golpearlo finalmente realidad. Pero fue detenido por su madre.

-Di, comportate, es el funeral de su padre!!-

-Oh, como si a este le importara mucho que nuestro padre haya muerto!!- dijo ya llorando en verdad de la rabia y de esa impotencia que había sentido dias antes de saber que no había podido hacer nada para evitar a muerte de su padre dado que no estaba ahí, pero Traize!! Traize si puedo haber hecho algo ¿no?, penso mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas, Traize lo pudo haber salvado y...

-Calma Duo..- le dijo Heero abrazandolo y viendo de no muy buena forma a Traize –tranquilizate..- Duo se dejo abrazar.

-Señor Yuy, me alegro que usted tambien haya podido venir, es un placer verlo de nuevo- sonrio con esa sonrisa perfectamente falsa que podía poner Diana Maxwell.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo- dijo secamente Heero mientras conducia a Duo al jardín de la casa, lo mejor seria que Duo no estuviera con esas personas mas del tiempo necesario.

La señora Maxwell se quedo estupefacta ante el comportamiento nada apropiado de su nuero.

Mientras que esa sonrisa de ironía no abandonaba la cara de Traize, vaya, su hermano si que sabia manejar las situaciones, estaba tan intrigado de que si el señor Yuy ya se había enterado de la verdad, y si era asi cómo había convencido o manejado a este para que todo estuviera a su favor, en verdad sin ponerse a pensar en toda la angustia que realmente vivio su hermano por simples caprichos y conveniencias ajenas.

-Ese maldito miserable....- murmuraba Duo, Heero lo había conducido al jardín, puesto que en la casa había demasiada gente que en cuanto lo viera se le acercaria para darle el pésame, y se veia que el chico no estaba para nada de humor para lidiar con ellos.

-Calma Duo- susurro de nuevo para calmar a Duo mientras lo abrazaba, cuanto era lo que le gustaba volver a abrazar ese menudo cuerpo, envolverse en la delicada frangancia, tanto le gustaba que olvidaba de inmediato el enojo de Duo.

-Ese maldito... mi padre aun no moria y el... Dios no dudo que mi padre ni aun en la muerte pueda descansar en paz...- dijo frunciendo los labios... solo tenia ganas de una cosa en ese instante, y esa cosa era partirle su mandarina en gajos a Traize!!!.

-Cierto, es un maldito, pero si te enojas solo haces que el se alegre de cumplir su cometido- le beso el cuello haciendo que Duo se olvidara de todo excepto de ese extraño y agradable cosquilleo que ahora sentía su cuerpo.

-Heero!!...- lo regaño Duo.

-¿Que?..- sonrio "inocentemente" Heero.

-Yo enojado por lo que hizo Traize y tu haciendo eso...-

-Ah, es que no me gusta verte enojado...- se quejo.

Duo sonrio cariñosamente y lo abrazo –me alegra que estes a mi lado en estos momentos, asi no me siento solo.-

-Te prometo siempre estar para ti-

-No Heero, no mas promesas...- dijo cariñosamente y le beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duo miraba fijamente como el ataud donde estaba su padre era bajado lentamente hacia el profundo hueco que se había cavado en el suelo, delante de el estaban su madre llorando lagrimas falsas e hipócritas, como lo eran todas su acciones. Su hermano simplemente ahí, sin decir o hacer nada. De los ojos de Duo tampoco salia ni una sola lagrima, había decidido no llorar en la tumba de su padre; su madre y hermano lloraban solamente por que se suponia que eso es lo que esperaria la demas gente de la familia del difunto, que mostraran su dolor, y claro que su madre no defraudaria a lo que la gente pensara de ella, no... siempre había sido asi, sacrificaria cualquier cosa con tal de verse bien ante los demas; pero él no... por que si el lloraba... inconscientemente se uniria a otra farsa mas que urdía esa familia.

Afortunadamente el señor Maxwell tenia varios amigos que se habian unido a la familia a darle la ultima despedida.

Al regresar a la casa todos lo hicieron en silencio, Heero solo tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Duo y este le correspondia, agradecia a los cielos por que el estuviera ahí apoyándolo, pues siempre había tenido que aparentar.. no... no aparentar si no tener fortaleza toda su vida, pero toda esa fuerza ya se estaba agotando, y sentia que pronto terminaria explotando con todo el rencor y rabia que le guardaba a los que se llamaban su familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto la señora Diana en cuanto estuvieron en la sala principal.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta madre? ¿acaso nos necesita aquí?- pregunto Duo, en su voz se podia apreciar todo el odio que ahora sentia.

-Quisiera que estuvieras un poco mas con tu madre.. hace tanto que no te veo- le contesto la señora Diana con ese tono en su voz tan distraido.

-Esta bien madre.. nos quedaremos hasta que pase el novenario...- dijo resignado Duo... ante todo el odio que sentia por su madre... tambien sentia lastima.. y es que no sabia que iba a ser de ella ahora que el que quedaba a cargo era Traize.

-Ire por algo de té- dijo su madre saliendo de la sala, Heero tomo la mano de Duo y la apreto suavemente.

-En verdad te quieres quedar?- pregunto Heero.

-No quisiera... pero....- mas Duo fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Qué no te quieres quedar a la lectura del testamento?... seguro y el viejo te dejo algo bueno... con eso de que eras la "consentida"- le dijo Traize con esa maldita voz burlona que tenia.

Duo miro friamente a Traize, se lo estaba ganando.... –supongo que es lo unico que te importa verdad.. lo que te dejo.. pues adelante, quedate con todo.. por que yo...- dijo mientras sentia como las tibias lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, por mas que intentara guardar aquellas lagrimas ya no podia –por que yo daria todo ese dinero con tal de que mi padre siguiera vivo...-

-Pero....- objeto Traize –esta muerto...-

Heero veia todo eso en silencio sentia que si el hablaba estaria de mas en una conversación que a decir verdad no pertenecia, sin embargo estar en silencio le permitia observar con detenimiento, era su imaginación o ¿parecia ser que a Traize le gustaba ver sufrir a Duo?.

-Si, y esta muerto por tu culpa!!- dijo Duo plantadole tremendo bofetón a su hermano mayor, sus movimientos habian sido rapidos y precisos por lo cual Traize no se fijo cuanto era lo que se había acercado su hermano.

Traize tardo en reaccionar ante el acto de su pequeño hermano, pero cuando lo hizo su cara se puso roja de la ira –que te pasa loco?-

-Que te pasa a ti??.... acaso no te duele en lo mas minimo la muerte de nuestro padre?, acaso no le tenias un poco de respeto?... –

-Claro que estoy triste por la muerte de nuestro padre!...... pero no veo que con llorar lo vayamos a revivir cierto... llorar solo demuestra lo debil que es la persona....-

-Oh..... ahora resulta que yo soy el debil por llorar no?, por demostrar mi dolor... pues te dire que es todo lo contrario.. si algo agradezco es que me hayan enseñado a que esta bien demostrar si siento tristeza con mis lagrimas... no como tu que te convirtieron en un mounstro incapaz de demostrar su propio sentir!!-

-Callate Duo te lo advierto!- le grito Traize cada vez mas furioso, alzo la mano en señal de amenaza pero esa mano fue atrapada pro la muñeca por Heero.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a "mi" Duo....- dijo Heero con una sonrisa de falsa serenidad, Traize miro a Heero casi queriendo matarle, bajo la mano y salio de ese cuarto.

Duo tenia tapada la cara con sus manos pero aun se escuchaba que sollozaba, Heero fue hasta con el y le tomo por lso hombros. –estas bien Duo?-

-Los odio!!! Lo odio a el.... odio esta casa.... odio a toda esta familia!!- grito entre el llanto. –y la unica persona a la que podia llamar familia ya no esta conmigo.. no me pude despedir de el..... y ellos... ellos solo piensan en el dinero....!!!!!!!!!-

-Duo... a mi tambien me puedes llamar familia- suspiro Heero envolviendo en un abrazo el menudo cuerpo de Duo, este trato de calmar el llanto.

-En verdad... en verdad siempre estaras conmigo?-

-En verdad.. yo siempre sere tu familia.. y ya no te dejare solo...-

-gracias...- contesto el chico bonito dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su "marido".

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

El sonido de los cascos corriendo a toda velocidad se hizo mas intenso conforme el caballo de Trowa se acercaba a la pequeña casa, en cuanto llego desmonto y toco a la puerta, le fue abierta por una chica de cabellos casi rojizos que en cuanto lo vio le sonrio y se lanzo a sus brazos demostrándole cariño.

-Hermano! Que grata sorpresa verte por aquí- le dijo cuando finalizo el abrazo.

-Queria saber como seguias.. y como seguia mi sobrino- dijo acariciándole el vientre que denotaba unos 8 meses de embarazo.

-Esta muy bien, ya falta poco para que nazca, Oscar esta preocupado, pero yo le digo, vamos ya es nuestro tercer hijo ya tenemos practica no?- platicaba la chica mientras caminaban directo a la sala.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿donde esta?-

-Oh si... mi marido es el mas contradictorio del mundo.. esta preocupado pero se va de visita con sus padres estando yo a unas semans de dar a luz- contesto la chica haciendo una mueca de enfado. –pero al menos puedo descansar de tus otros dos sobrinos-

-Entonces hice bien en venir... – dijo Trowa sin quitar ese tono de que algo no iba bien en su voz.

-Oh no te preocupes Trowa, los sirvientes me atienden, ademas pues no estoy sola, solo me quejo por nada...- trato de calmar a su hermano pensando que ella era la culpa de la preocupación del chico, mas sus ojos no mostraban tranquilidad. -¿es algo mas lo que te preocupa?-

-Oh, no es nada Catherine...- contesto Trowa quedándose despues mirando a la nada. Catherine se planto frente a el, y despues de tomarle la cara entre las manos para mirarle mejor a los ojos sentencio –estas enamorado!!!-

-que..?- Trowa se sorprendio ante las palabras de su hermana, mas pronto recobro la compostura.

-Estas enamorado, tienes los síntomas... mirada perdida, andas distraido....-

-Ya te crees doctora o que?...- le contesto, no estaba molesto por lo dicho por su hermana, si no por que precisamente había dado en el clavo.

-no, pero una hermana nunca se equivoca-sentencio moviendo el dedo indice.

-no es ¿una madre nunca se equivoca?-

-¡En este caso es lo mismo! ¿O ya olvidaste quien te crio??- dijo fingiendo que se había sentido ante las palabras de Trowa.

Trowa solo se quedo callado observando a Catherine, si se ponia a llevarle la contraria se podria quedar ahí un mes entero, a Catherine le gustaba siempre tener la razon.

-Y bien... ¿quién es la afortunada?- le pregunto ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta.

-Catherine- le dijo en tono de regaño Trowa.

-Perdon, olvidaba que tu crees que alguien se enamora de la esencia de la persona.. entonces.. quien es la afortunada o el afortunado?-

-No es nadie... es un amor imposible...- contesto Trowa dando por sentado el tema, pero su hermanita linda no se iba a quedar con la curiosidad, no señor.

-¿Imposible por que?- pregunto interesada.

-Por que la persona en cuestion es casada...-

-mmmm.....¿y ese es un impedimento?-

Trowa miro sorprendido a su hermana quien le sonreia –era broma, Trowa, jamas consentiria que destruyeras un matrimonio.. aunque si se llevan mal...-

-Alguna vez he seguido tus consejos?- pregunto Trowa pensativo.

-No....-

-Pues no empezare hoy!-

-Muy gracioso... y donde conociste a la "persona en cuestion"-

-Es amigo de un amigo....-

-Traduccion: es amigo de Heero...- contesto con una sonrisa para despues beber del café. –Y es un él- lo miro a los ojos.

-¿como le haces?- pregunto Trowa a su hermana.

-¿Como hago que?-

-siempre, de alguna manera u otra me sacas toda la verdad!-

-dones de hermana mayor-

-Bueno.... si es un él... tiene los mas hermosos ojos color aqua que jamas haya visto...-

-Mmmm... te gustaron sus ojos.. y ya te enamoraste de el.... ¿no es un poco.. superficial eso?-

-No, no Catherine, es que si tú vieras el interior de esos ojos... en verdad parecen un mar embravecido, aunque tambien ocultan un mar en calma... es tan difícil de describir... Catherine.. recuerdas lo que decia nuestra madre sobre los ojos?-

-si, que no te los picara- sentencio sin dejar de sonreir Catherine.

-No!!- dijo Trowa haciendo una mueca de que no le había agradado recordar eso –lo otro, lo otro.-

Catherine hizo memoria –que los ojos son el espejo al alma de una persona-

-Exacto!.... y el tiene el alma mas hermosa que he visto....- dijo Trowa evidenciando que estaba totalmente perdido y enamorado por ese chico de ojos aqua.

Catherine apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano –vaya..... si que te pego fuerte cupido...-

-Eso no importa Catherine.. debo olvidarme de eso... por que es una simple tontería el sentirlo... asi que... solo debo olvidar que alguna vez vi y conoci esos ojos...-

-Trowa... ¿quien era el que decia "cuando encuentre a la persona que me robe el corazon no la dejare escapar por nada del mundo?"- su hermana trataba de darle animos a Trowa, aunque la verdad no lo hacia muy bien.

-Palabras que demuestran que mas pronto cae un hablador que un cojo, hermanita- le dijo Trowa bebiendo pausadamente su café, y es que no tenia otra opcion mas que olvidarse de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me había fijado que esta casa era demasiado grande- le dijo Duo a Heero cuando entraron a al casa que Heero tenia en el pueblo natal de Duo.

-Aquí podremos estar mientras dura el novenario... asi no tendremos que "importunar" a tu madre- le dijo Heero mientras seguia a Duo en su recorrido por la casa, recordo que solo había dormido ahí una noche... sonrio, ahora comprendia el por que Duo lucia tan nervioso esos días... el color rojo en sus mejillas le sentaba bien... aunque no es que Heero ya no viera sonrojarse a Duo, de echo... era demasiado facil hacerlo sonrojar. Atrapo a Duo por la espalda, aparto un poco del cabello que estorbaba y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Aaah Heero!! No me asustes!!- le regaño Duo, para satisfacción de Heero el rosa palido ahí estaba en las mejillas de Duo.

-Perdona... es que simplemente no me puedo resistir..- le contesto acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Que tal si salimos para que conozcas el pueblo?- le sugirió Duo a Heero... bueno... eso ya no lo dudaba, Heero seguia siendo un mano larga!!!.. el pobre chico quito las manos de Heero que ahora practicamente amasaban sus pompis (o lo que podia agarrar debajo de tanta tela).

-Pero yo no quiero...-

-Anda... dame ese gusto...-

-Bueno...- acepto Heero derrotado, que no entendia Duo que el queria recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Duo caminaba como pez en el agua entre las calles del pueblo, se veia que lo conocia muy bien, llevo a Heero a una plaza donde había muchos arboles y pequeñas bancas.

-Aquí por la noche vienen músicos y se ponen a tocar para que las parejas que pasean bailen...- le platicaba Duo, se veia contento, aunque tambien nostálgico.

Claro que la cara de Duo no podria dejar de mostrar nostalgia... había recordado la ultima vez que había visto a Wufei en ese pueblo... si, aun le remordia la conciencia lo que le había echo a Wufei. Miro a Heero, tal vez... lo mejor de todo seria contarle a toda la verdad desde una vez, y asi evitar malos entendidos ¿no?

-Heero... sabes... antes de conocerte yo tenia un...- Duo jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello que caia sobre sus hombros.

-Di!?... oh por Dios eres tu Di Maxwell!!!- se les acerco una chica de cabello rubio cobrizo.

-Ah... Clara...- ahora Duo lo sabia, el universo entero se ponia en su contra desde su nacimiento.

La chica se les acerco y los saludo –me alegra verte, en verdad mi mas sentido pesame.-

-Gracias- dijo Duo con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida, por que no le había agrado encontrarse con la señorita "miss chisme" del pueblo.

-Y este es tu marido, mucho gusto Clara Velásquez...- le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

-Heero Yuy señorita...- besándole la mano.

-Y?...- pregunto Clara, claro que ni Duo ni Heero supieron con certeza a que venia ese y.

-Y que?- pregunto al fin Duo.

-Como que qué?, cuando encargas familia?-

-Eh... pero si hace poco menos de dos meses que nos casamos y...- Duo se puso rojo ante el comentario nada apropiado de Clara.

-El matrimonio Winner no tenia ni un mes de casado cuando la señora Dorothy ya estaba embarazada- recrimino Clara.

Duo se pregunto si acaso Clara les veia cara de conejos o que... aunque de que hablaba penso mientras miraba a Heero y recordaba las noches que había pasado con el... el vivo ejemplo de un conejo señores Heero Yuy... ah ya estaba pensando en cosas que no eran volvio a la realidad y Clara seguia hablando sin parar.

-Eh... Clara... perdona.. pero se nos hace tarde para... la cena en casa de mi madre.. hasta luego!!!- y tomo de la mano a Heero y salio prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

-¿tu amiga?- pregunto Heero despues de un rato en que Duo lo había conducido pro medio pueblo de la mano.

-Ni dios lo quiera... simple conocida...-

La verdad el comentario de Clara había puesto a pensar a Duo en otras cosas que nada tenian que ver con Wufei. El sabia que nunca podria darle una familia a Heero... se pregunto si cuando Heero se diera cuenta de ello volverían a pelear.. y peor aun a separarse de el.

Heero como siempre llego abrazandolo sorpresivamente por la espalda -¿en que piensa mi tesoro?- dijo sujetándolo por la cintura y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico de ojos violáceos.

-Heero...- Duo tomo aire, se dio la vuelta y miro a los ojos a Heero. –tu sabes... que nunca te podre dar hijos ¿verdad?- termino aguardando ansioso la respuesta de Heero.

-Bueno..... tal vez si hacemos la tarea mas seguido suceda un inesperado milagro no?-

-Heero!- Duo fruncio el ceño indicándole a Heero que el hablaba muy enserio.

-Sssshhh... solo dejate llevar- le indico mientras lo iba acostando sobre la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Duo le parecio que la mañana llego demasiado pronto, se levanto, Heero aun dormia pacíficamente a un lado suyo, sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente. Procedio a cambiarse y a preparar el desayuno, primera vez que le prepararia el desayuno a Heero!!... eso la verdad lo emocionaba mucho.

Al poco rato Heero aparecio en la puerta de la cocina –me dejaste solito..- recrimino como niño pequeño.

-Vine a preparar el desayuno-

-Me dejaste solito.- volvio a decir mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había en la cocina, en esa casa solo tenian como sirviente al portero y a una muchacha que solo iba a limpiar por las tardes mas no dormia ahí.

-Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.. toma... espero que te guste...- le dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas mientras colocaba el plato de huevos revueltos enfrente de Heero.

Heero comenzo a comer mientras Duo lo miraba expectante a conocer la opinión de Heero sobre su experiencia en la cocina.

-Estan... crujientes...- dijo tratando de pasar el bocado y no hacer una mueca.

-Eh.... ay no.... volvi a echar las cascaras????- pregunto mientras se levatantaba de la mesa algo apenado.

-No importa.. saben bien...-

Duo se sento derrotado en la mesa... –siempre hago lo mismo.... y mi padre aun asi se comia lo que le cocinaba- dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

Heero tomo su mano y le sonrio – mi padre era un santo ¿verdad?- dijo Duo sonriendo tiernamente al recordar a su padre.

-Si.. sobre todo por que se caso con tu madre...- dijo como si nada Heero.

Duo solto una pequeña carcajada –si... mas por eso...-

-Duo... me querias decir algo ayer ¿cierto? – recordo Heero.

-Ah..... si..- Duo en verdad que ya lo había olvidado –Heero es que antes de conocerte yo tuve un...-

-Señora!!... señora!!- entro un pequeño niño a la cocina, aparentemente el portero lo había dejado pasar.

-Que pasa?...-

-Me mando el patron Quatre... la señora ya tiene dolores de parto.. pero el medico que la atendia no esta en el pueblo...-

-Vamos...- dijo Heero, el había atendido ya varios partos, y al ver la cara de preocupación que habia puesto Duo no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ofrecerse el a atender el parto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas de un mes sin actualizar.. jejejeje.. gomen.. no es por mi culpa, problemas técnicos.

Esta vez no respondere reviews, pero en verdad que les agradezco infinitamente todosl os reviews que me dejan. Arigato!!!!!

A Heero (o Kana Yuy) : T.T onde andas metida manita.. vas a ver si no se de ti pronto llamare a tu casa muajajajajajajaja D.... me gusto conocerte!!! Me caiste rete bien mana!!!

Bueno.. y eso es todo..

Ah si! Dejen Reviews.

Matta ne!!!


	15. Acto 15

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_ACTO 15_

Por suerte la casa Winner no estaba muy lejos de la casa Yuy por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar, fueron conducidos inmediatamente a la recamara principal donde Dorothy estaba acostada... y jalando a Quatre del cuello de la camisa mientras este solo sonreía sin saber si soltarse o seguir ahí demostrando su apoyo a su mujer... pero si seguía demostrando el apoyo terminaría siendo ahorcado.

-tu.. me hiciste esto!!!- escucharon que le grito.

-Calma querida... respira hondo....- le decia Quatre tratando de no ponerse nervioso para no alterar aun mas a Dorothy, mientras le acariciaba la frente apartando el cabello que caia sobre sus ojos.

Una nueva contracción aun más fuerte que las anteriores hizo que Dorothy casi triunfara en ahorcar a su marido. Y esa fue la escena que encontraron Duo y Heero al entrar a la habitación.

Los gritos de dolor de Dorothy eran cada vez mas frecuentes, por fortuna ya había llegado Heero, a buena hora se le había ocurrido al medico y a la matrona irse de viaje... aunque era de esperarse, nadie suponia que el bebé llegaria tan pronto.

Heero se encargo lo mas rapido que pudo de la situación, coloco a Dorothy en una pose un poco mas comoda ayudándose de varias almohadas, la chica ya había roto fuente, pero aun no estaba lista para dar a luz.

-aun faltan dos centimentros de dilatación... tendremos que esperar un poco...- le informo Heero a Quatre pero al parecer Dorothy no opinaba lo mismo.

Dorothy respiraba afanosamente entre cada contracción... habiendo soltado a Quatre (el cual respiro aliviado y se alejo un poco por aquello de la precaución) tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Heero y le dijo en un tono algo subido de voz:

-Sacame a este niño yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- le grito a Heero, este solo carraspeo.

-En unos pocos minutos lo hare... si te relajas estaria mejor...- le dijo mientras revisaba que tuviera todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Duo se acerco con cautela a su amiga, pues si le había gritado al propio Quatre... –Dorothy... ¿cómo... como te sientes?- pregunto Duo solidarizándose a la causa de Quatre, hacer sentir mejor a la futura madre.

-¿qué como me siento?... ¿qué como me siento?- profirió en un grito Dorothy - siento que me estan partiendo en dos que no ves???!!!!!!!- ahí comprobo Duo que si fue mala idea hablar. Asi que tambien imitando a Quatre solo le sonrio y fue a ver si podia ayudar a Heero. El cual se encontraba tratando de concentrarse en revisar la dilatación de Dorothy entre los gritos de la mujer, mas era demasiado el ruido.

-Duo... Quatre... déjenme un momento a solas con mi paciente. Manda a la nana a que vaya calentado bastante agua... y que tenga listas sabanas limpias.

Ambos hombres salieron dejando a Heero a solas para poder revisar a Dorothy...

Esta se encontraba nerviosa, ningún hombre aparte de Quatre la había visto íntimamente... pero una nueva contracción llego y un grito se escapo de sus labios...

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!

Heero le tomo de la mano y empezó a decirle...

- Calma Dorothy, eso relájate y respira profundo... Hazme caso.. –le decía en un tono firme para que respondiera favorablemente.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando las contracciones de Dorothy se volvieron mas frecuentes.

-Dorothy voy a revisarte una vez mas en cuanto tengas otro dolor, ¿esta bien?-

-Uff... Si... duele mucho-

-Tranquila... respira profundo...-

En cuanto llego la otra contracción Heero realizo otro tacto vaginal, el cuello de la matriz finalmente había dilatado completamente y el bebe estaba bien encajado. Al retirar sus dedos una gran cantidad de líquido amniótico salio... por fin se había roto la fuente.

-Ahora si Dorothy... ya pronto tendrás a tu bebe-

Heero se acerco a la puerta...

-Quatre - le dijo asomándose- necesito que venga la nana de Dorothy a ayudarme... que traiga el agua hervida y las sabanas limpias que le pedí-

-Heero... esta todo bien... se que Dorothy tiene mucho dolor-- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su corazón- puedo sentirlo.-

-no te preocupes Quatre- no poniendo atención al extraño gesto del rubio -todo saldrá bien-

Quatre se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían pedido, mientras Heero le aseguraba a Duo que su amiga estaría bien, ella y el bebe estarían bien...

Heero regreso al lado de Dorothy, y a los pocos minutos llego la nana de esta...

-Señora Di... entre a ayudar... es su deber como mujer y como amiga de mi niña- le dijo muy seria a Duo.

-¿Queeeeé? Yo... entrar... yo... yoo... – la nana no espero mas y lo jalo del brazo para que entrara a la habitación... teniendo que mantener su secreto no le quedo mas que obedecer

-Doctorcito aquí estamos pa ayudarle- dijo la nana de Dorothy en cuanto entraron.

-Hn-

-Ahgggggg.... Quatreeeeeee.....-

-Eso es Dorothy... ahora vas a empezar a pujar, este bebe ya tiene que salir.... – le decía Heero a Dorothy.

-Quatre quiero a Quatre.... arggggggghhh me duueeeelllleeee.- Dorothy se encontraba bastante perturbada y necesitaba a su marido a su lado.- Nana tráeme a mi marido-

-Di... háblale a Quatre- le dijo Heero a Duo sin darle chance a la nana ni siquiera de moverse- ---Rápido-

Duo que se había quedado pegado en su sitio al escuchar el tono enérgico de su esposo reacciono y dejo entrar a Quatre quien al sentir el stress de su esposa estaba dando vueltas como loco en el pasillo.

Al ver que Duo lo llamaba entro rápidamente para estar al lado de su esposa.

Dorothy respiraba profundamente como le decía Heero... tenia miedo de los dolores... eran como si la partieran en dos... pero hay de Quatre cuando saliera de esta... no la iba a tocar... el la había embarazado... el le había provocado ese dolor tan enorme...

-Pero que me vuelves a tocar...- le gruño a Quatre cuando este se acerco una vez mas a ella para tratar de ayudarla.

Heero suspiro, la habitación estaba demasiado perturbada, primero a que había mas gente de la que debia de haber ahí, se quiso dirigir a Quatre, que estaba haciendo intentos vanos por quitarse la mandibula de Dorothy de la mano pues esta la había agarrado como amortiguador para no gritar del dolor.

Pero ya no habia tiempo de poner nada en calma, el trabajo de parto había comenzado... y la sangre en su mano asi como la sabana que había puesto para cubrir un poco a Dorothy se llenaban de sangre... estaba en eso cuando escucho la voz de Duo que le iba a decir algo.

-Heero... eso.. es... sangre...- dijo el pobre chico antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

Heero miro instintivamente hacia donde había escuchado el golpe de algo caer, y se encontro con que su hermoso tesoro se había desmayado.

-¿Quatre podrias por favor salir?... creo que pones demasiado nerviosa a Dorothy... Dorothy por favor necesito que pujes..-

-Estoy pujando idiota!!!!-

-esto... si... – Heero ignoro el ultimo comentario de la parturienta -y Quatre por favor, saca a mi pequeño valiente que se acaba de desmayar y dale a oler sales.-

Quatre obedecio no sin que antes Dorothy le gritara "me las vas a pagar!!!", llevo a Duo a un cuarto cercano y lo acosto en la cama, aun se podia escuchar vagamente los gritos de Dorothy. Tardo un rato en que Duo volviera en si.

-ay mi Dios...- dijo Duo recordando por que se había desmayado.

-Estas bien Duo?... te desmayaste y te tuve que sacar de la habitación...-

-Si ya se que me desmaye.- dijo el chico –si tu hubieras visto lo que yo vi tambien te habrias desmayado.- dijo incorporándose de la cama.

-Al menos a ti no te mordio tu propia esposa- dijo algo resentido Quatre mirándose la mano.

-Buen punto Quatre- le dijo sonriendo para dar algo de calma a Quatre.

Duo se sento en la cama y vio como Quatre recorria todo el cuarto, moviendo cuanta cosa veia de su lugar, era su manera de confrontar los nervios.

-Oye Quatre...- dijo Duo mientras miraba el techo y recordaba que Dorothy le había dicho que aun faltaban unos meses para que el niño naciera –¿que no debia de nacer el niño en noviembre?- al escuchar decir esto a Duo, Quatre se paro en seco.

-¿Dorothy... no te conto nada?-

-¿Contarme que?- pregunto de manera candida.

-Bueno es que...- las mejillas de Quatre se iban tiñendo –Dorothyyaestabaembarazadaantesdecasarnos- lo dijo casi sin despegar los labios.

-¿Que que?- pregunto Duo pues no había escuchado ni entendido nada de lo que había dicho Quatre.

-Que Dorothy ya estaba embarazada... antes de casarnos- dijo el chico evitando mirar a toda costa a Duo, mas el chico de ojos violetas solo dijo un "oh" y nada mas, bueno al menos nada por cinco segundos.

-¿Se casaron por que Dorothy...?-

-No!! claro que no!!!- dijo Quatre con toda la cara roja –los preparativos de la boda ya llevaban meses antes de eso...-

-Ah...- Duo miro a Quatre, este se quedo estatico, la mirada de Duo parecia que lo estaba investigando o algo parecido. –bien dicen que los mas seriecitos son los mas peligrosos Quatre Raberba Winner...-

-Oye... que.. ¿que quieres decir con eso!?- dijo Quatre aun mas rojo.

-Tan chiquito, quien te viera...- Duo se había llevado una mano a la mejilla en un gesto muy dramatico de preocupación.

-Duo!-

-Ya me imagino a Dorothy cayendo en las garras del lobo...- Quatre no queria saber que se estaba imaginando Duo, pero fuera lo que fuera sabia que no era bueno.

-O...oye eso es cosa de dos...!!!- dijo Quatre haciendo que Duo dejara de imaginar lo que fuese que se estuviera imaginando.

Duo ya iba a alegar algo mas pero un fuerte llanto de un bebé lo callo. Quatre salio corriendo hacia la recamara principal que era donde estaba Dorothy, seguido por Duo quien le grito –¡no huyas cobarde!-

Cuando ambos entraron a la alcoba Heero se estaba encargando de limpiar todo con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes de la casa Winner, y Dorothy aun mojada del sudor sostenia un pequeño paquetito envuelto en una sabana bordada con un delicado color rosa.

Quatre se acerco casi sin creer que, lo que tuviera su amada esposa en los brazos fuera el fruto del amor que se tenían, al fin era padre, al fin eran padres. Dorothy miro a Quatre y le sonrio con algo de pena como queriéndose disculpar por los gritos y mordidas que le había dado –mira pequeñita... el es tu papito...- dijo mientras acomodaba mejor a la pequeña para que se pudiera observar mejor, sus ojitos los tenia aun cerrados. Quatre se sento en al cama junto a Dorothy quien le coloco a la bebita en los brazos. -Nuestro bebe... Dorothy te amo... es el regalo mas maravilloso del mundo-

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a lavarme- le dijo Heero a Duo saliendo de la habitación, Duo le dijo que si evitando ver a Heero pues estaba demasiado manchado de sangre.

-Y aquella personita que esta en la puerta es tu tio Duo...-

Duo sonrio al escuchar a Dorothy –vamos, ven Duo, carga a tu sobrinita- le dijo Dorothy acomodándose mejor y abrazando a Quatre quien aun sostenia a la bebita que ahora hacia movimientos con su boquita como si quisiera agarrar algo con ella.

-Y si se me cae?- pregunto Duo, el nunca en su vida había cargado un bebé.

-Te la cobro como nueva ¬¬-

Duo rió y se acerco, Quatre le coloco con cuidado en los brazos de Duo, quien admiro lo pequeñita que era la criatura, ahora si comprendía como cabía en el vientre de Dorothy, era una cosita sumamente pequeñita y blandita, toco con cuidado las suaves y regordetas manitas, la bebita tomo el dedo de Duo aprisionándolo fuerte con sus pequeñitos dedos.

Despues de lavarse un poco regreso a la habitación, aun no terminaba su trabajo, mas una imagen lo hizo paralizarse en el segundo, solo pudo quedarse viendo embelesado a Duo, quien cargaba a la pequeña recien nacida y le sonreia dulcemente, nunca lo negaria, Duo siempre le había parecido un mismisimo angel...

Duo miro de reojo a Heero, mas este percibio su mirada y tambien le sonrio, aunque la sonrisa de Duo estaba tambien llena de un sabor amargo, como lo había entendido hacia dias, el nunca podria darle una familia a Heero, nunca podria tener en sus brazos a un hijo de Heero... la bebe solo suspiro atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Duo hacia la nena.

Los padres tenian de nuevo en sus brazos a la pequeña, Duo estaba enternecido con la escena... pero... que pasaría cuando Heero de verdad deseara un hijo... el no podía tener hijos era un hombre... ya antes lo habían discutido pero... al pasar los años. Era natural que Heero deseara su propia descendencia...

Salio de su ensimismamiento cuando Heero le dijo a Dorothy que ya venia la placenta.

Involuntariamente, Duo fijo su vista... y una masa de carne sanguinolenta salía del cuerpo de su amiga... seguida de una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Sa..sa...sangre- La cabeza le dio vueltas y de repente todo se puso negro.

Plaff...

-Duooo... eyy que alguien ayude a mi esposa. – grito Heero preocupado por el bienestar de la luz de su vida.

-Ay señora Di... que será cuando usted sea la que para- le dijo con una sonrisa a Duo quien rapidamente recobraba el conocimiento.

Duo se limito a quedarse callado... solo sonriendo ampliamente... se acerco a Dorothy y Quatre, esa era una cosa de la que mejor ni debia pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya suponia que se tardarian en regresar.... tenia que hablar por ultima vez con Duo... solo una ultima vez y despues se iria... no aceptaria dejarlo en esa hacienda con Heero Yuy, mas era lo unico que podia hacer.... mas una cosa era el deber y otra el querer hacer.

Manejar la hacienda no había sido tan difícil, Trowa tenia cada negocio muy bien organizado y eso lo había ayudado sin duda, ya casi se ocultaba el sol y el había subido a la terraza a admirar como el sol se ocultaba.

-No es mas doloroso estar a su lado sin poder tenerlo?- pregunto una voz que ya conocia, la de la chica llamada Hilde.

-Pensabas en Duo...- dijo la chica sin rodeos.

Wufei abrio los ojos sorprendido de que Hilde conociera todos los detalles detrás de la historia de el y Duo.

-Y por que crees eso?-

-Por que tus ojos se llenan de dolor.... y eso es cada vez que piensas en el.. o que lo ves...- la chica se acerco a el, no la rechazo era agradable tener a alguien con quien platicar...

Y era cierto, era doloroso pensar en Duo, pero es que no podia simplemente llevárselo a la fuerza ¿cierto?-, el no haria nada para dañar a Duo aunque a veces... su puño se tenso... debia alejarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza.

Hilde callo, en todas esas pequeñas platicas conocia un poco mas de Wufei, y se daba cuenta que lo que había dicho Duo sobre el era verdad, y aun mas... Wufei era una clase de hombre que Hilde jamas en su vida había conocido.

Ninguno dijo nada mas... solo se quedaron admirando el cielo que se comenzaba a llenar de estrellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

El novenario había pasado, y la lectura del testamento ya se podia llevar a cabo. El abogado de la familia, el señor Kiffer era ya un hombre viejo y de avanzada edad, mientras el leia el largo papel solo se escuchaba su monótona voz y el sonido del reloj indicando que el tiempo seguia avanzando.

-por ultimo, la casa pasa a manos del ultimo de mis herederos, Duo Maxwell, quien solo le pido se haga cargo de su madre los ultimos años de su vida hasta que se reuna conmigo....-

Claro que Duo no queria la casa, pero pues asi estaba mejor al menos Traize ya no podria hipotecarla si el tenia las escrituras y asi su madre tendría un lugar en el cual vivir, y lo mas importante lejos de el.

Se levanto seguido por Heero, ya queria salir de esa casa lo mas pronto posible, tambien debian de regresar al Guadiana pues aunque la hacienda estuviera siendo manejada por Wufei no sucedia lo mismo con la clinica que esa si era responsabilidad total de Heero.

El enojo de Traize no podia ser mayor y totalmente mal infundado, ¿acaso creia que su padre le dejaria todo?, si lo creyo, creyo que al ser legalmente el unico varon Maxwell toda posesión se quedaria con el, pero una vez mas su padre le había jugado mal....

-El viejo hasta la muerte hizo lo posible por molestarme la existencia- exclamo Traize, no en voz alta, pero si lo suficiente para que Duo lo escuchara, pese a que su deseo principal era salir de esa casa sin ningun otro problema encima, lo que dijo Traize no le agrado en absoluto.

El padre de Duo lo unico que había hecho era preocuparse por el bienestar de el y de Traize y ahora el muy necio se atrevia a decir algo como eso, dio la vuelta y encaro a su hermano.

-En verdad que tu no tienes... no tienes vergüenza!!- le grito a su hermano mayor.

-Es otra la persona que no tiene vergüenza... tu sabes que no te deberia tocar nada...-

-Oh si.. seguramente tu podras hacerte cargo de nuestra madre... seguramente a la primera oportunidad vuelves a vender la casa y a ella la dejas en al calle!!!! "cosa que no estaria mal..."-

-Eso tu no lo sabes!!!!-

-Pero lo puedo imaginar... o crees que no me daba cuenta que han desaparecido objetos de la casa en tan poco tiempo?... te aseguro que en un mes ya vendiste, o mejor dicho vendiste tambien la Hacienda!!!-

Ambos hermanos estaban en una acalorada discusión de gritos, pero por la cara de Traize se veia que ya queria propinarle varios golpes a su hermano que el creia demasiado impertinente, mas la presencia0 de Heero ahi observándolo lo detenia.

Mas Duo no sabia que le había dado en el orgullo a Traize –ya veraz...- le dijo el chico mirándolo con el mas puro odio que podia sentir Traize –ya veraz que sacare esa maldita hacienda adelante-

Duo sonrio con ironia –me encantara verlo... con permiso, hermanito- y se dio media vuelta, era la primera vez que le ganaba a traize sin que su madre o alguna otra persona se meteria de por medio, y la verdad, como la primera vez que le dio un puñetazo a su hermano se sintio tan bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Te prometo visitar pronto... y a ti tambien pequeña... pequeña... ¿ya tiene nombre, Dorothy?- pregunto Duo, ese dia partirían de nuevo al Guadiana pues el trabajo de Heero no podia esperar mas, y aunque este le había sugerido a Duo (muy muy a su pesar) que se quedara otro tiempo con Dorothy, Duo no acepto.

-Mariana- contesto sonriente Dorothy mientras arreglaba el pequeño vestidito de la nena.

-Espero contar con su presencia para el bautizmo de Mariana- le dijo Quatre a Heero, este solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, Quatre se acerco a el –y muchas gracias por todo..-

Heero se sorprendio, Quatre Winner tambien tenia dos caras de la moneda... como todo mundo, acepto su mano y la estrecho –no fue nada.... era mi deber como medico-

Al despedirse del matrimonio Winner y caminar hacia su carruaje una visita no muy bien aceptada y mucho menos anhelada los esperaba fuera de este.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Duo de manera fria a su hermano, Heero como siempre no se metia al asunto, mientras Traize dejara sus manos lejos de Duo todo estaba bien.

Traize se levanto pues estaba recargado en el coche –pues.. para atender la Hacienda necesito aprender de alguien- dijo mirando a Heero y luego a Duo y sin dejar esa sonrisa burlesca.

-Creo que para eso tuviste mucho tiempo.. cuando nuestro padre te quiso enseñar...-

-Vamos Duo... hazlo por el bien de la familia...-

-ya han usado esa excusa conmigo muchas veces, inventate otra-

-Como me corregire si no quieres ayudarme a hacerlo...-

Duo lo miro –por que no creo que quieras cambiar... por eso...-

-Mi padre me habria dado otra oportunidad...-

-Mi padre te dio demasiadas y las desaprovechaste....- murmuro Duo... no.. no podia dejar que Traize fuera a la Hacienda... no cuando... cuando... ahí esta Wufei.

-Duo... deja que lo intente... al menos si fracasa esta vez no podra chantajearte con nada mas....- le dijo Heero al oido, Duo miro esos profundos ojos... no podia.. por que no le había contado nada a Heero de la existencia de Wufei...

-Esta bien...- le dijo a Traize, quien monto su caballo y sonrio.

En el camino Duo iba pensando, ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre el universo y el tiempo se ponian en su contra? ¿el que mal habria hecho en el pasado para ahora estarlo pagando...?

-Hee...Heero?- llamo timidamente Duo al muchacho, mas este no le contesto, miro a su derecha y vio a Heero profundamente dormido... de nuevo.. el maldito destino le estaba ganando la partida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aaaaaaaay al fin termine.. gomen gomen!!! Es que... ahora si fue toda culpa mia....... no me salia la inspiración por ningun lado... jejejejjee .UUUU

Agradezco su ayuda a Terry Maxwell por ayudarme con la escena del parto, gracias hermana te debo una muy grande... aunque no utilice las partes demasiado graficas.. despues mis lectoras quedarian traumadas y no querrían tener bebe.

Espero vernos por aquí muy pronto.... y muchas gracias por sus reviews y pro esperarme taaaaaaaantoooooooooo.

Sigan dejando reviews!!!!!

Matta ne.


	16. Acto 16

  
COMPRO TU AMOR ACTO 16 

El problema en decir la verdad es que no siempre resulta tan fácil decirla, y mucho menos cuando no sabes cuál será la consecuencia de decirla... en ese predicamento se encontraba Duo.

Sinceramente tenia miedo de contarle a Heero de la presencia de Wufei ahí, sobre todo por que ya vaticinaba antes lo primero que pensaría Heero, por que el también lo había estado pensado... ¿por qué demonios se había tardado en decírselo tanto tiempo?.... bien... era cierto que habían surgido millones de cosas por las cuales no le había podido decir nada, pero conociendo a Heero dudaba que le creyera... así que... lo mejor era callar...

Es curioso como el tiempo se va tan rápido cuando no quieres que avance, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado a la Hacienda... y para mala suerte Wufei fue quien los recibió. Mas solo fue percibido por Duo, las miradas y la tensión que se formo cuando Wufei miro a Traize y viceversa.

Duo evito mirar a su hermano, mas de reojo pudo ver como Traize alzaba una ceja mientras miraba a Wufei y sonreía de manera burlesca, claro que Heero estaba mas preocupado en como habían marchado las cosas en su ausencia que en estarse fijando en lo que hacia su cuñado. Sin tardarse un segundo más (y para que Heero no notara su nerviosismo por que estaba seguro que en él si lo notaria) entro a la casa, mas precisamente a la habitación principal.

-Duo, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Heero en cuanto entro el también a la habitación, el chico de la larga cabellera solo respingo ante la inesperada entrada de su marido.

-no... estoy bien- dijo sonriendo, mas no podía dejar de pensar que iba a arder Troya justo esa tarde si Traize abría su gran bocota.

-seguro?- dijo Heero colocándole la mano en la frente -estas pálido... pero no tienes fiebre... -

-solo me canso el viaje... esta vez no hicimos escalas... - contesto Duo sonriendo, Heero era muy tierno con él.

-lo siento... es que tenia que llegar rápido... fueron casi dos semanas en que deje sola la clínica....-

-esta bien.. yo comprendo...- contesto Duo moviendo la cabeza para indicarle a Heero que no había ningún problema.

-y hablando de eso tengo que ir al pueblo... llegare tarde... te pediría que me acompañaras pero estas cansado. -

-te estaré esperando Heero...- le dijo dulcemente Duo cuando salió Heero de la habitación, quien sabe.... quizás todo eso solo era solo la calma antes de la tormenta....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la Hacienda fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa para Duo y su "esposo"... mejor para el pues así podía ir y venir a su antojo por toda la grandísima propiedad, fácil calculaba Traize esa Hacienda mediría casi el doble (o el triple podía asegurar) que la de su padre, no le extrañaba que Heero Yuy nadara en dinero.

Camino por detrás de la casa grande, donde se podía divisar una gran huerta, y en medio de ella vio a una muchachita, algo joven cierto, pero bueno... no podía negarse que al ser tan joven también la belleza de la chica era exquisita. Relamió con lentitud sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la chica quien parecía estar recogiendo algunas de las frutas y verduras que ya estaban maduras y listas para cosechar.

La chica levanto la mirada al escuchar pasos acercarse de ellas, sonrió pues creyó que seria Wufei, mas no era así, era el hermano del señor Duo que había llegado con ellos justo por la mañana.

-¿P-p.. puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?- dijo sonriendo, mas un tanto desorientada por la extraña sonrisa de Traize, que sinceramente no le daba buena espina.

-mmmm....- analizo Traize con la mirada el cuerpo de Hilde -tal vez si... o tal vez no- mas la sonrisa (aparentemente seductora) de Traize mas que atraerle le dio miedo a la joven, tenia algo... que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

Traize tomo la muñeca de Hilde, y la jalo desde su cintura -tu dime si me puedes ayudar- la chica estaba muda... en parte por que no sabia reaccionar... y en parte por que nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación como aquella.

-yo... yo no creo que con eso...- las lagrimas de miedo e impotencia aparecieron en sus ojos... trato de zafar la muñeca pero por lo visto la fuerza de Traize era mucha, y claro que Traize no dejaría ir tan fácil a su presa.

-no me tengas miedo... no te lastimare...- Hilde no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera verdad.

-Traize!- grito Wufei mientras se acercaba, en su rostro se veía que no estaba nada complacido en volver a verlo, y claro que no lo estaba, y para el colmo estaba atosigando a Hilde, ese tipo si que no tenia nada de vergüenza.

Traize a mala gana soltó a Hilde, quien inmediatamente se agacho para recoger la cesta que había estado llenando de frutas y vegetales y salió corriendo, cuando llevaba una buena distancia recorrida miro hacia atrás, Wufei se había quedado a enfrentar a Traize.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a esa niña- le dijo tajantemente Wufei, y sí, eso era un orden y así lo hizo sonar.

Traize hizo un gesto de entendimiento -así que tu también tienes una amante... claro mi hermano tiene a su amante y tu te desquitas con esa chiquilla no.-

-me pregunto por que siempre has pensado que todos somos de tu misma calaña...- dijo Wufei sin perder la compostura.

Mas Traize hizo como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Wufei y siguió con su palabrería.

-vaya, vaya.... por lo visto mi "hermanita" tiene todo calculado... tiene al esposo y al amante viviendo en la misma casa- dijo Traize con voz falsamente dulzona mirando a Wufei, quería ver cada reacción que tenia el joven.

-Yo vine por mi cuenta para llevármelo... el no me pidió venir...-

-oh.. pero sigues aquí... lo cual indica que... o no se quiere ir... o le conviene tenerte aquí.... y yo voto por lo ultimo...-

Wufei se acerco peligrosamente a Traize y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa -mejor no andes pensando cosas que no son... veraz.. yo no te agrado, ni tu a mi, y no creas que estoy muy feliz por el echo de que hayas obligado a Duo a casarse- le susurro sin apenas abrir la boca.

Traize solo rió -pues el que parece muy feliz al lado de Heero es Duo... ¿es eso lo que en realidad te molesta...? que Duo haya preferido al Hacendado al campesino- chasqueo la lengua -que mal perdedor eres, campesino...-

Wufei soltó a Traize con enojo -no hables de lo que no sabes... te lo advierto- pero parecía que Traize había dado justo en el blanco, y había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Puesto que, en su desesperado intento por encontrar una explicación a la perdida del amor de Duo, también pensó justo en lo que acababa de decirle Traize, mas al pensarlo el solo lo tomo como una descabellada idea de un corazón herido. Pero salido de la boca de otra persona se escuchaba tan cruel... pues sonaba como una verdad.

-Solo... no te metas conmigo ni con esa chica y todo estará bien....- en los ojos de Wufei se veía el destello de la rabia, hacia mucho que quería descargar su furia guardada con alguien, y si el imbécil de Traize seguía con esa actitud el seria el elegido.

-oh... el campesino me esta amenazando- se burlo de nuevo Traize, primero muerto a admitir que la mirada de Wufei le daba cierto miedo... siempre se lo había inspirado.

-no es una amenaza... solo te estoy diciendo lo que haré si sigues con esa actitud de idiota... pues al contrario de lo que seguramente piensas no te tengo ni la mas mínima pizca de miedo...- se dio media vuelta y se marcho, sin embargo la sonrisa no se desvaneció de los labios de Traize.

Así que el campesinito pensaba en que le ganaría... ja!, como si eso fuera posible... se dedico a seguir paseando... tal vea encontraría alguna otra chica mucho mejor que esa mocosilla....

Justo estaba en su caza de nueva presa cuando vio a una joven rubia, que no parecía ser sirviente de la casa por sus ropas, y debía admitirlo... tenia cierta debilidad por las rubias.. tal vez fuera por que había una rubia que nunca había podido tener.

Decidió que esta vez su estrategia no podía ser la misma que con la de la chiquilla de antes, pues vio en lo ojos azules de la chica rubia que ella no se dejaría intimidar fácilmente, así que tal vez debía de llegarle por otro lado.

Relena vio acercarse al hermano de esa roba fortunas (como catalogaba a Duo, pues nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que algún embrujo le debió hacer a su joven Heero para que el estuviera así de embobado con ella). Frunció el ceño... si la hermana era ya un higadito... no sabia como seria el hermano, mas era mejor aparentar pues no quería causarle un disgusto a Heero.

-trabajas aquí, o eres pariente de Heero?- dijo Traize tomándose una confianza nada merecida.

-trabajo aquí- contesto secamente Relena, realmente no le apetecía platicar con ese tipo -pero como si fuera de la familia pues el joven Heero me quiere mucho- mintió o tal vez solo dijo lo que era una realidad en su mente....

-ah si?...- Traize no hubiera necesitado ser un científico para saber que Relena amaba a Heero, bastaba con escuchar atentamente el tono con que había dicho esas palabras. La verdad era que cualquier tonto se daría cuenta... se pregunto si Heero estaría al tanto.

-entonces también Di te debe querer muchísimo, si eres tan importante para su Heero...- mas que nada estaba tanteando el terreno...

La cara de Relena dijo todo cuando Traize menciono el sobrenombre de su hermano. -pues... considerando que ni quiere a su marido lo dudo...- dijo mordazmente.

-Pues no demuestran que se odien... todo lo contrario diría yo.-

-si... por que usted no los vio peleados casi una semana... con decirle que su hermana se encerró por toda esa semana en la recamara...- no sabia a ciencia exacta que ganaría con decirle a Traize aquello... pero sentía que si le decía a alguien que el matrimonio de la señora Di y el joven Heero iba mal seria una humillación para la joven de ojos amatista que tanto odiaba.

Fue como si se encendiera una luz en la cabeza de Traize, entonces Heero si sabia de la identidad de su hermano (no podía pensar por que otra cosa pudo haber sido una pelea de tal magnitud), lo que ahora le importaba era ¿como había logrado Duo convencer al estúpido de Yuy?... tal vez las suposiciones de su madre eran cierta, y ese bastardo no se atrevería a revelar el secreto y seguiría con esa farsa solo para guardar las apariencias... pero lo que mas le importaba era ¿como rayos Duo siempre salía airoso de cualquier cosa? ¿por que tenia esa maldita suerte para poseer todo lo que quisiera? lo que no sabia Traize es que por muchos años Duo soñó con su libertad y nunca la obtuvo, claro es mas fácil conjeturar a conocer la verdad...

-peleas de matrimonio... demasiado comunes niña bella...- dijo cogiendo la barbilla de Relena y soltándola, dio media vuelta -no creo que sea para preocuparse... deberías de ver el amor que destilaban cuando estaban de visita en mi casa- si Traize supiera que con esas palabras había hecho crecer el rencor en Relena... y si también supiera que solo ayudo un poco mas a su hermano... a veces ciertamente... Traize hablaba de mas... ese había sido su punto débil siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por que tantas personas tienen miedo a conocer la verdad?....

¿por que mientes?... por miedo... la mentira nace por el temor a enfrentar la realidad y sus consecuencias.....

Si, sentía miedo de volver a presenciar la mirada de odio que vio aquella vez en Heero.... no quería perder a Heero... aun si eso significaba guardar algo que debía de saberse de inmediato. Se sentía un cobarde por esconder eso... pero en verdad.. en verdad que no quería ver esa mirada fría y de odio en los ojos de Heero...

Mas la verdad tenia que salir a la luz tarde o temprano, eso lo sabia muy bien Duo... mas sin embargo tampoco quería que Heero se enterara por boca de otra persona, eso se lo diría el mismo... sí algún día se lo tenia que decir, aunque no sabia cuando seria ese día precisamente.

¿Por qué a Traize se le había ocurrido ir a la Hacienda? Claro, la respuesta era mas que evidente, para jorobarle la existencia aun mas a Duo, después de todo eso lo había hecho casi toda su vida.

Duo se paseaba alrededor de toda la habitación mientras que con sus dedos cepillaba un mechón del sedoso cabello, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso... y no estaba de mas, a pesar de todo quería tomar la mejor decisión pero hacer eso era algo difícil... al dar por quinta vez la vuelta se topo con que en la puerta estaba su hermano sonriéndole de una manera que no indicaba nada bueno.

-Y yo que creía que siempre te librabas de pura suerte... pero ahora resulta que me saliste mas listo de lo que pensaba- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para obtener mayor privacidad.

Duo frunció el ceño un poco, las palabras de Traize como siempre eran solamente para burlarse de el, pese a saber perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermano mayor hizo como si no lo supiera.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo sonriendo cándidamente y tomando asiento en la butaca que había frente el tocador.

-Por favor Duo, como si no lo hubiera visto... tienes al campesino en la propia casa de tu marido... y dado tu nerviosismo desde que llegamos supongo que tu "maridito" no sabe que el campesino fue...oh disculpa... es tu amante.-

-¡Wufei no es mi amante!- le refuto Duo sin darse cuenta que se había levantado de la butaca.

-Creo que así se le llama si tienes otra pareja aparte de tu marido... ¿o no?- le contesto Traize sonriendo, lo sabía él tenía la razón.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, mas bien por enojo ya, que por nerviosismo, sabía que tenia que cuidarse muy bien de lo que decía pues Traize tomaría lo que le convenía de la conversación.

-Wufei solo vino a saber si yo estaba bien, pues gracias a ti tuvo que huir sin siquiera despedirse de mi- dijo volviendo a caminar esta vez se sentó en la cama, demostrar nerviosismo delante de Traize tan solo seria demostrar debilidad.

-Pero no se ha ido...- dijo quitando la sonrisa de burla y mostrando enojo –y ya deja de hacerte la blanca palomita Duo.. siempre lo has hecho... ¡y siempre me ha asqueado que lo hagas!- dijo esta vez ya no conteniendo el propio rencor hacia su hermano, su cara y su voz sumado a sus palabras delataban todo ese rencor.

-Yo no me hago la victima!!!- contesto mirándolo sin siquiera sentirse ofendido o lastimado por las palabras de su hermano, sabia que Traize jamás lo comprendería, como también quizás el jamás comprendería a su hermano.

-Ja...- rió de manera irónica Traize –por favor... siempre lo has hecho... desde pequeño, desde pequeño de alguna manera u otra te sales siempre con la tuya... consiguiendo todo lo que quieres-

Duo sonrió, ahora era su turno de sonreír irónicamente - ¿conseguir todo lo que quiero?... ¿así que eso es lo que te molestaba, verte como un perdedor... ser el eterno perdedor de la familia Maxwell?- por la mirada de Traize, Duo supo que había llegado un poco lejos con sus palabras... pero las ultimas palabras de Traize también lo habían lastimado... ¿el había tenido todo lo que quiso siempre...? no, nunca tuvo su libertad.. nunca tuvo el verdadero amor de su madre... nunca se sintió pertenecer a una familia...

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se enfrentaban, hasta que Traize en un bufido desvió la mirada con desdén – no se por que me enoja siempre el tan solo verte...-

-entonces no debiste venir- le contesto Duo.

Traize cruzo sus brazos y le sostuvo la mirada de nueva cuenta –yo mas bien diría que me sirvió venir... ¿tu que crees que pase si tu marido se entera que tienes al campesino aquí?... ¿te mataría por mi?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-NI TE ATREVAS TRAIZE- dijo en casi un grito de suplica... para después callarse.. había hecho lo que precisamente había evitado desde el inicio de la conversación –eso... eso es algo que no e incumbe.. es mi vida.-

-muy tu vida, cierto, ¿pero como crees que puedo dejar a mi cuñadito con semejante cuernos puestos?-

-mas te vale mantener tu bocota cerrada, Traize- dijo ya con enojo Duo.

-me costara hacerlo... ¿qué serias capaz de hacer para mantenerme callado?- dijo mostrando su cara el interes.

-ya salio el peine... ¿qué quieres ahora sacarme?-

-no "hermanita"- dijo acercándose a donde Duo se encontraba sentado, por la posición Duo tuvo que subir la mirada para ver a su hermano. – es solo que mi silencio a tan pecaminosa situación tendra un costo- claro, como siempre Traize mostraba su doble moral cuando mas le convenia.

-¿cuánto?- le pregunto Duo afrontándolo con la mirada, era mejor y lo mas sensato ir directo al grano y no seguir mas en una vana discusión.

-con unos 10 000 mi boca estara callada... por un mes...-

-10 000??!!! Que crees? Que soy rico?!!!- dijo algo sobresaltado ante semejante cantidad.

-Tu no.. pero tu marido si-

-si.. y me va a soltar tanto dinero asi como asi...-

Traize se encogio de hombros –ese es tu problema.. yo ya te dije mi precio...-

Duo lo miro con ganas de matarlo, después de un rato solto su respuesta final, si a Traize le importaba tanto conseguir dinero como el sospechaba tal vez podria hacer que Traize hiciera algo mas que solo mantener su bocota callada. –bien.. te dare tu dinero... cada mes... mas aceptaras otras condiciones...-

-Y cada vez me sorprendes mas... ahora actuas como todo un Maxwell- dijo haciendo hincapié en que Duo había sacado las garras (o eso pensaba Traize).

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario siguió –le quitaras esa estupida acusación por robo a Wufei...-

-¿Me crees tan tonto, Duo?!- dijo Traize haciendo un ademan de impaciencia –si hago eso adios a nuestro tratito... pues el campesino se ira de nuevo...-

-Se vaya o no, yo cumplire mi parte del trato al darte esa cantidad cada mes... pero tambien te debes de ir máximo pasado en una semana y no volver a molestarme jamas... si no sí... despidete de tu dinero...- en todo ese momento que Duo había hablado su mirada demostraba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser, lo decidido que estaba; después de todo con ese trato de podria quitar de manera difinitiva a Traize de su camino, de su vida no estaba tan seguro pues seguia siendo su hermano.

Se llevo la mano a la barbilla aparentando que pensaba la respuesta, pero mas bien había sido para tapar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara –bien... haré todo eso... pero mas te vale mantener tu palabra...-

-y a ti la tuya...- contesto Duo.

-Entonces tenemos un trato "querida hermana" yo no le dire nada al cornudo de tu esposo... y sin mas que decirnos me retiro...-

Duo dudo un momento antes de preguntar aquello, pero no podía creer que aun siendo familia se tuvieran tanto odio... –Traize..- detuvo a su hermano antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Acaso... acaso nunca me has querido...? es decir... somos hermanos...- su voz no mostraba tristeza... si no mas bien una curiosidad que siempre había llevado clavada en su mente.

-¿Quererte?- dijo con sorna –yo te pregunto lo mismo...- aun le daba la espalda a su hermano menor.

-antes... te respetaba... te queria... y tenia la leve esperanza de que me trataras realmente como un hermano... mas ahora... debo decir que realmente te odio... no... mentira... diria que te tengo lastima... ¿Traize... hay alguien a quien puedas amar de verdad? ¿alguien, aparte del dinero y el juego? -

-la verdad... no..., y esa tambien es mi contestación a tu primera pregunta, si supieras como desee para que nacieras muerto... – dijo con desprecio en su voz, abrio la puerta sin decir mas y la cerro.

Por ahora una preocupación menos ocupaba su cabeza... si Traize no se metia en aquel asunto Duo podía elegir el mejor momento para decirle a Heero sobre su pasado...mas... ¿tenia caso comentar ese pasado? ¿si Heero nunca se llegara a enterar, seria tan malo?

Y de repente se acordo... ¿ de donde sacaria la cantidad de dinero pedida por Traize...?... tal vez... se levanto y fue a buscar en el pequeño baul sobre la comoda, ahí estaba el dinero que le habian dado por las joyas vendidas cuando quiso huir de la Hacienda del Guadiana... era bastante dinero.. al menos con eso mantendría callado a Traize por mas de tres meses.

Nunca creyo que su hermano fuera aquel inocente que todos creian, el solo sabia la verdad Duo era un ángel que ocultaba la esencia de un demonio... después de todo, aunque por mucho que lo refutara eran hermanos, llevaban la misma sangre, y el hecho de que el fuera un demonio y lo demostrara le hacia pensar que Duo tambien lo era.. solo que lo ocultaba bajo el angelical rostro.

Si, era cierto, odiaba a Duo, pero aquel era otro hecho que no podía negar, Duo poseia una rara belleza... esos bellos ojos amatista heredados de su madre y esa encantadora sonrisa heredada de su padre. Por lo tanto Duo era y siempre lo seria: un demonio con cara de ángel.

Se encontro de nuevo vagando por la Hacienda, por el momento tenia que esperar a que Duo le diera el dinero pedido... bueno el guardarse el placer de ver sufrir a Duo al revelarle la verdad sobre el campesino a Heero Yuy bien valia la pena ante el dinero que iba a obtener.

Bueno, por ahora recorreria toda la Hacienda, y ya después veria que mas hacia. Cuando llevaba un buen tiempo de pasear por los alrededores volvio a la casa grande, a los pies de la entrada principal justo antes de subir las escaleras se encontro de nuevo con la joven rubia.

-el destino nos vuelve a encontrar, niña bella- le dijo en una sonrisa que el consideraba seductora.

Relena sonrio, después de haberse encontrado al hermano de la supuesta esposa del joven Heero se le había ocurrido una idea... acercarse al hermano para tal vez obtener algo en contra de Di... algo que pudiera usar para separarla de su señor. Asi que haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para esconder el repudio sentido por todo el linaje Maxwell le devolvió la sonrisa a Traize.

-¿Se ha entretenido con su paseo?- pregunto con voz falsamente dulzona.

-No... esperaba el momento de volverte a ver- le dijo cuando ya estuvo a poco centímetros de ella.

Pero que ridículas y demasiado melosas le parecieron esas palabras, mas sonrio. Traize se acerco a ella y tomo su mejilla –¿aceptarias algun dia salir a pasear conmigo?-

Duo había estado buscando a su hermano por bastante tiempo, le queria dar el dinero cuanto antes para que tan rapido como se lo diera se largara este, cuando estaba decidido a dejar de buscarlo lo vio a la entrada de la casa, junto a Relena. Lo que le faltaba que Traize estuviera enamorando a esa muchachita que para nada le caia bien, si bien dicen que Dios los hace y ellos se juntan....

-Traize!!!- le grito para llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

Relena al mirar a Duo no pudo evitar fruncir los labios, ¡pero es que le caia tan mal!... asi que con una disculpa se retiro, no sin antes asesinar y enterrar ahí mismo con la mirada a Duo.

Cuando hubo visto que Relena se marcho Duo se acerco a Traize –comprendo que un par de víboras se quieran aparear... pero por favor, no lo hagas en mi casa...- le dijo.

-Vaya... me pregunto que te haria esa jovencita- pregunto Traize mientras decidia que ahora mas que nunca trataria de conquistar y tener en la palma de su mano a la joven rubia.

-nada que te importe- le contesto mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien los observaba, cuando comprobo que no era asi se acerco mas a el, tomándolo del brazo e indicándole que caminara como si aquello fuera un simple paseo que queria dar con su hermano.

Mientras caminaban le colocó un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo –toma.. lamento ponerte el pago de tres meses juntos por que se que no te durara ni una semana, pero eso ya no sera mi problema, yo te lo doy como parte del trato y en lo que tu lo gastes no me importa-

-debes de querer mucho a ese sucio campesino como para hacer todo esto para salvarle la vida.. ¿o es para salvar tu propio pellejo "hermanita"?-

-tienes el dinero.. el por que lo hago no te importa...- dijo deteniendo el andar. –y no te quiero ver aquí en mi casa nunca mas... tienes hasta el próximo jueves para irte..- dijo sin dejar de aparentar que charlaba de algo muy ameno con su hermano, este solo le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un gesto de entendimiento con sus dedos en su frente, casi imitando un saludo militar.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Heero llego a casa, como suponia que todo el mundo ya estaba dormido procuro no hacer demasiado ruido y siguió el camino directo a su recamara. Mas sus suposiciones eran erradas pues eran varias las personas que no podian conciliar el sueño esa noche en la Hacienda Yuy.

Una de ellas había esperado en la oscuridad hasta que su señor hubo llegado. Relena miraba a la distancia como Heero subia las escaleras principales y entraba a la casa; ella aun no se resignaba, pese a todo sabia que el amor del joven Heero estaba destinado para ella, y que pronto el obstáculo que significaba Di Maxwell se apartaria de su camino.

-¿Si estas tan interesada por el, por que no peleas su amor?- le dijo Traize quien había llegado por detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta cuando miraba como su señor Heero volvia a la Hacienda.

Relena bufó por lo bajo –¿acaso quiere que le quite el marido a su hermana?... – dijo en una sonrisa cínica.

-Bueno... si quieres algo, debes luchar por el- dijo acercándose cada vez mas a la muchacha, Relena lo detuvo con su mano.

-Pero, ¿no me digo usted que se veia que se querian mucho?-

-Si, pero asi sera mejor... asi sufrira mucho mas mi hermana..- dijo con un brillo de rencor en sus ojos.

La chica alzo una ceja sin creer a las palabras que decia aquel sujeto, al parecer su primera impresión de el no había sido la correcta. – debe de odiarla mucho para querer que yo haga algo asi... para lastimarla de ese modo- no es que Relena tuviera pena por Di, si no queria saber hasta que punto la odiaba Traize.

-bueno... no la odio tanto como lastimarla.... pero alguien mas si puede hacerlo por mi ¿o no?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa y sonrio, Relena le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo lo que queria decir con esas palabras Traize. – yo mañana partire... pero te encargo ese enorme favor... – dijo mientras le daba un beso por sorpresa.

Relena le planto una bofetada -¿qué se cree?!!- le dijo enojada.

Traize solo se sobo la mejilla y sonrio – sabes, el va mucho a la clinica ¿verdad?... y mi hermana no soporta ver sangre... ¿y no crees que Heero necesite ayuda?- dijo solo como contestación a la pregunta de Relena mientras se alejaba y se perdia en la penumbra de la noche.

La otra persona que no podía dormir era Wufei, sabia muy bien que Traize no se quedaria muy a gusto si no hacia alguna de sus brillantes ideas (o maldades daba igual como se les llamara). No... no era eso lo que pensaba... lo que verdaderamente pensaba es que tal vez la llegada de Traize a la Hacienda era la señal para que el dejara de aferrarse a una esperanza invisible.

¿Qué mas necesitaba para comprender que ya había perdido a Duo? Heero Yuy se lo había robado, ja... rio el mismo, ¿acaso el tambien era tan posesivo para decir que alguna vez fue dueño de Duo? Tal vez... ya era hora de partir y dejar todo ese amor donde debía estar, en una epoca lejana y distante, en el pasado. Garabateo una nota... mañana se la daria a Hilde para que se la diera a Duo...

A la mañana siguiente todo amanecio calmo, Duo en los brazos de Heero quien lo desperto con un beso.

-buenos dias- saludo Duo mientras se desesperezaba.

-bueno días... Duo hoy ire de nuevo a la clinica, no quedria ir a a ayudarme?-

-jeje, no creo que un ayudante de un doctor que le tema a la sangre sea bueno, Heero...-

-pero es que te extraño- dijo Heero en tono infantil

-lo siento...- se disculpo Duo mientras se cepillaba el cabello. –pero no quiero ver sangre...- dijo mientras recordaba la escena en casa de Dorothy.

Relena había esperado en el recibidor al joven Heero, si Traize tenia razon ella podía acompañarlo y estar mas tiempo con el.

-Lo siento Traize.. pero dile a Wufei que te enseñe todo lo que quieras...- le decia Heero a su cuñado mientras caminaba a la salida, tambien era acompañado por su bella esposa para despedirlo.

-Señor Heero!!- le llamo Relena –se que ahora esta muy ocupado en la clinica, por lo que me ofrezco para ayudar en lo que sea.

Heero aunque se sorprendio por la repentina oferta sonrio –muy bien Relena... otro par de manos ahí me seran de utilidad.- Duo solo miro hacia otra parte, como si no supiera el lo que queria aquella víbora güera.

-nos vemos, Di...- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, ante la mirada de odio de Relena y la mirada socarrona de su hermano.

Cuando el joven Hacendado y Relena abandonaron la casa, Traize hablo con algo de libertad –bueno... tal parece que Heero no es el unico cornudo... – dijo mientras hacia con sus manos como si tuviera dos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Callate y ya largate...- dijo enfadado Duo –se muy bien que no quieres aprender nada de nada, asi que mejor ya te vas llendo-

-me ire ahora mismo "hermanita"... soy un hombre de palabra- dijo alzando ambos brazos, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¿que hice yo para merecerme una familia asi...?- murmuro Duo por lo bajo haciendo una cara de reproche.

-Duo...- le llamo con voz bajita Hilde que estaba escondida detrás de una columna de un arco que adornaban los pasillos de la Hacienda.

-si?-

-Wufei le manda esto..- le tendio el papelito y salio corriendo.

-Wufei...- suspiro Duo mientras leia el papel. Tenia que darle a todo ese asunto un punto final de una vez por todas...

Esa noche era mas oscura que lo habitual pues la luna era tapada por completo por nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una ligera lluvia, el ya lo estaba esperando en el jardín cuando llego. Aunque el pensaba que nadie lo había seguido un par de ojos azules lo miraban y lo siguieron en silencio, aguardando una distancia adecuada para no ser vista. Había visto actuar algo misteriosa a Di durante la cena, y tambien sospecho pues su hermano se había ido demasiado rapido... asi que decidió no quitarle la vista hasta saber que planeaba, por que estaba segura de que algo planeaba. Y como Heero había tenido que ir rapido a una emergencia en el pueblo, mayor razon de sobra tenia parra cuidar del honor de su señor.

El le sonrio como saludo cuando lo vio llegar– crei que no vendrías- le confeso Wufei a Duo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Medito un poco sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca – tienes que irte ya Wufei... soy feliz... en verdad que lo soy... ademas.. tengo miedo de que si Heero llega a saber...-

Ante esa frase la chica rubia sonrio, asi que esa Di engañaba a su señor... y sobre todo con ese administradorsucho....

-¿tienes miedo de el?- pregunto Wufei tal vez parafraseando demasiado las frases dichas por el muchacho bonito.

-no, pero... – dijo meditando la pregunta de Wufei, no, no tenia miedo de Heero, tenia miedo de perderlo, de perder su amor de nuevo... cuando y en el pasado lo creyó perdido.

El chico vio que había preguntado algo que no debía – creo que todo hubiera sido mas facil si no te hubieras enamorado de Yuy- confeso Wufei.

Aquella palabras en verdad le helaron el aliento a Duo, miro a Wufei disculpándose con la mirada, por que en verdad, ¿que le podía decir a ese chico?, le había fallado, había roto su promesa.

-Wufei... en verdad... perdoname!!!- le dijo Duo mientras bajaba la cabeza. –rompi mi promesa... y tienes derecho a odiarme- dijo , de inmediato recordo a su padre, ahora podía imaginarse la culpa que había sentido su padre durante tantos años.

-Duo.- le contesto Wufei acercándose a el y tomando su barbilla para que lo mirase –no te odio... a ti nunca podria odiarte.. pero al que si odio con toda mi alma es a Heero Yuy... el robo tu corazón... y por lo tanto la oportunidad que tenia de que me amases por toda una eternidad.-

-Wufei, no... ¡tu deberias odiarme...! yo rompí mi promesa de amarte siempre- sentía que las palabras de Wufei dolian demasiado.. sabia que le había fallado, ¡¡el mismo sabia lo que era sentir una promesa rota!!!...

-Jamas te odiare Duo!!- le contesto Wufei, sentía la desesperación de Duo, pero era una desesperación injustificada, el no lo odiaba ni lo haria nunca, y lamentablemente sentía que lo amaba mas que nunca, se acerco a el y lo tomo por las muñecas. –te amare siempre...- le dijo con voz dulce y serena.

Lo tenia tan cerca, mas al mismo tiempo sabia que estaba muy lejos de el... una sensación extraña y tonta ¿cierto?.. –el me arrebato lo que yo mas queria y deseaba en este mundo- le susurro colocándose cada vez a menor distancia de la cara de Duo, lo beso sin pedírselo, lo beso con casi desesperacion, por una parte sabia que era el ultimo beso que le daba, la ultima vez que probaba esos dulces labios.

La chica que los miraba en silencio y desde la distancia sonrio... era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, al fin tenia una arma contra ella... con cuidado se aparto del lugar. Solo esperaria el momento indicado para sacarle la venda que tenia en los ojo a Heero en cuanto respecto a Di.

El chico de ojos violáceos se sobresalto ante el inesperado contacto, ante la desesperada forma que Wufei sujetaba sus muñecas en un arrebato el joven de ojos negros junto ambas muñecas colocando a Duo en el suelo y por encima de su cabeza sus brazos.

-Wu... fei...- alcanzo a llamarlo Duo, el chico aun mantenia una mirada relajada cuando dejo de besarlo, ambos estaban en el suelo, Wufei sobre Duo y aun sujetando sus muñecas. –deja levantarme- le pidio Duo.

-el ya te tuvo... y lo hizo a la fuerza ¿cierto?... ¿por que yo no puedo tenerte tambien?- pregunto Wufei.

-¿de que hablas.?. tu no serias capaz de...- pero fue interrumpido por Wufei.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por qué estas tan seguro que no te haria mio?! ¿por qué estas tan seguro que no te tomaria a la fuerza como el ya una vez lo hizo?- en su voz se podía apreciar el odio que sentía por Heero.

Duo se calmo un poco, mas se angustio al escuchar el tono de voz del joven administrador, libero una mano cuando Wufei aflojo un poco el apretón y la coloco sobre la mejilla de este –por que tu... no eres asi- contesto con voz calma mientras unas lagrimas recorrian su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, por su parte Wufei se sentía una basura al hacer llorar a Duo, se levanto con cuidado de no lastimarlo y luego lo ayudo a levantarse a el.

-Duo... se que te perdí... y lo acepto... después de todo me quedara siempre los hermosos recuerdos de cuando alguna vez tu amor se poso en mi persona- dijo el joven de ojos negros mirando al cielo nocturno, los grillos como siempre comenzaban a llenar con su rítmica melodía el ambiente. –aunque lo que no acepto es en la manera en que Heero te aparto de mi...- sus puños se apretaron con fuerza –y que el... el...- mas supo que era mejor ya no volver a ese tema, era la despedida... "esta es mi verdadera despedida, Duo" –Solo una cosa te pedire, y si esta vez no la cumples si me enojare contigo- dijo mientras aparentaba que lo regañaba.

-¿Qué?...- contesto Duo, miraba a Wufei y sentía tal cariño por el... pero... ahora era cuando comprendía que tipo era ese cariño... era un cariño como el que se debía sentir por un hermano, un sentimiento de gratitud y confianza...

-Se fuerte... tu me demostraste lo fuerte que puedes ser al enfrentar todo lo que fue tu vida... pero ahora.. no te quiebres.. pase lo que pase.. no dejes esa fortaleza- le dijo con la mirada seria y un dejo de tristeza se vio en sus negros ojos.

Duo sonrió pese a que en sus ojos ya se asomaban de nuevo las lagrimas – te lo prometo Wufei- le dijo mientras suspiraba para tratar de no llorar.

-mañana ya no estare aquí... ire a llevar unas reses que compraron.. y cuando vuelva renunciare, pero ya no me despedire de ti... asi que... este es nuestro adiós.- dijo dándole la espalda, no le queria mirar la cara pues de inmediato se arrepentiria de irse.

Dado que la mayoria de sus pacientes trabajaban en el campo eran propensos a sufrir heridas graves, como la del señor que acababa de atender, por suerte lo había llamado inmediatamente después del accidente por lo que la hemorragia y una posible infección se pudieron controlar.

Mas al llegar a casa no encontro a Duo en la recamara, salio a buscarle por la casa pero tampoco lo encontro, ya iba a salir a los jardines a buscarlo cuando miro a Relena quien apenas entraba a la sala.

-Relena.. no has visto a Di?... ya la busque por toda la casa y...-

La joven hizo una cara como que le dolia demasiado lo que iba a decir –señor Heero si la he visto... pero-

-¿Pero que?- pregunto algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-Es que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a decir...- la chica hacia muy bien su actuación y las lagrimas falsas le aportaban aun mayor realismo a su falsa tristeza –yo la vi hace poco... ella y el joven Wufei estaban juntos.. besándose.-

Fue cuando no pudo creer aquellas palabras ¿besándose?... Duo estaba... sus labios estaban tocando a alguien mas... el que era suyo, se atrevio a estar con alguien mas!!! Y si por algo se conocia bien a Heero Yuy era por ser posesivo... y dejarse llevar por la ira demasiado rapido, asi que no basto con que Relena dijera nada mas para calentar la cabeza de Heero... Y aunque este no lo queria creer había algo en el que le gritaba que todo aquello era verdad, que su Duo lo había estado engañando con su propio administrador.

Suspiro varias veces antes de volver a entrar a la casa, no queria que Heero le viera con los ojos llorosos pues era imaginable que le preguntaria el por que de su estado. Cuando supo que estaba mas o menos controlado entro a la casa, una sonrisa (que mas bien era una sonrisa apagada pues aun se sentía culpable... el estaba seguro que podía saber como se sentía Wufei en esos momentos)

Al entrar algo en la sonrisa de Relena no le dio buena espina, y al acercarse a Heero comprobo que tenia la razon.

-Hola Heero, que bueno que re...- a pesar de que vio como la expresión de Heero se endurecio, a pesar de que vio como alzaba la mano y la dirigio hacia su mejilla no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para apartarse. Asi que la bofetada que lanzo a su mejilla sono limpia cuando a palma de Heero choco contra su cara. Fueron las palabras de Heero lo que le dio la pista de la razon por la que sonreia la chica rubia -¡¿CREISTE QUE NUNCA ME ENTERARIA?!-

Duo no dijo nada, solo se llevo la mano para apagar un poco el dolor que comenzo a sentir . – Hee... Heero...- dijo Duo mirando de reojo a Relena, ¡la chica no podía dejar de demostrar la alegria que sentía por ver todo aquello! –debemos hablar... en privado- alego sin dejar de mirar a Relena.

Heero se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia que sentía mas sin embargo accedio a hablar en privado, pese a lo enojado que estuviera no queria que toda la casa se enterara de sus problemas o pleitos maritales.

Al cerrar la puerta Heero comenzó a hablar.. o gritar seria mejor decir -¡Que divertido debes haber estado! ¿no?... yo como bruto en la clinica y tu divirtiéndote de lo lindo con ese.. con ese campesino!- dijo mientras golpeaba con su puño a escritorio.

-Antes que nada, quiero saber que te dijo ella- contesto Duo manteniendo un tono de voz calmado, se había recargado en la puerta y uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre el otro.

-¿Qué me dijo?, te dire que me dijo... que los vio besándose- contesto casi sin separar los labios, la mirada cobalto y la violeta se miraron por unos segundos.

-eso no te lo negare- contesto calmado Duo –es cierto... Wufei me beso...-

-¿Es.. es tan poco tu descaro que lo admites?... ¡admites que me estabas engañando!-

-yo solo admiti el beso... jamas te engañe... y si le vas a creer mas a esa chiquilla que a mi entonces yo...-

-¡!ELLA NUNCA ME HA MENTIDO!!!- grito de pronto Heero, Duo se quedo callado, suspiro y miro a Heero.

-ESTA BIEN.. ¡¡GRITA.. GRITA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS.. SI NO ME VAS A ESCUCHAR ENTONCES NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ!!!- contesto.

-¡¿me pides que este calmado?!... he descubierto que me engañas con mi propio administrador, Dios sabe desde cuando... no te quieras hacer la victima.-

Duo iba a alegar algo, mas cerro la boca, y no por que no tuviera nada que decir, si no que por que sabia que en ese estado en el que estaba Heero de ira total no le importaria lo que el le dijese. -¿me vas a escuchar o vas a seguir gritando?... – pregunto.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!- volvio a exclamar Heero pasando su mano sobre su cabello – te has revolcado con él bajo mi techo... en mi casa...-

Y pese a que todo lo que había dicho Heero en esa discusión no lo habian molestado, pese que a todo quiso mantener la calma esas ultimas palabras de Heero le hicieron olvidar que alguien debía de mantener la cabeza fria en esa discusión. -¿Revolcándome?... ¡¿cómo es que tú te atreves a afirmar eso teniendo solo como prueba la palabra de esa víbora güera?! En cambio yo mi querido Heero, yo si tengo pruebas de que tu te revolcaste con esa... y nunca te reclame nada!!!- le grito encarándolo y sin bajar la cara.

Heero hizo un gesto de que no comprendia de lo que hablaba Duo ¿el cuando se había metido con Relena?...

-Y si no quieres hablar, bien! Si no me quieres escuchar tambien por mi bien!... te dejo en manos de la santita de Relena que nunca te ha mentido.. que sean felices juntos!.- y asi sin mas abrio la puerta del despacho y la cerro con fuerza.

Fue caminando hasta la recamara para comenzar a empacar... no toleraria otro de los arranques de Heero... si le queria creer a Relena bien... no soportaria mas humillaciones.. había tenido la culpa en no decirle... pero no por eso soportaria los gritos y demas cosas de Heero, por algo no queria que se enterese, por algo no había querido contarle nada, y dudando de que Heero le dejase hablar era mejor irse...

Cuando salio vio la cara de miedo que tenia Hilde –Duo... yo voy con usted.. no me imagino como se pondra la señorita Relena cuando usted se marche...-

Duo sonrio –Hilde... necesito que este aquí para que le avises a Wufei...-

-No comprendo por que se va... usted y yo sabemos que no es verdad que usted engañaba al señor...- dijo Hilde, gracias a los gritos que dieron Heero y Duo en la discusión toda la casa se entero con lujo de detalle de todo.

-Es verdad Hilde... pero el señor prefiere creerle a la vibora.. asi que... – dijo tratando de evitar que toda la furia que tenia se viera en su rostro, era cierto... era cierto que el tenia la culpa por no habere contado a Heero desde el principio, pero le enojaba que creyera en cada palabra que le decia esa chiquilla Relena.

-Yo voy con usted.. ¡por favor!..- insistio la chica.

-Quedate para que le avises a Wufei que ni se pare por la casa grande... si se encuentra con Heero son capaces de matarse los dos...- dijo al recordar que Wufei odiaba en el alma a Heero. –aunque no estaria mal...- murmuro Duo algo dolido.

-Esta bien, señora...- dijo Hilde al estar enfrente del coche, Duo subo después de despedirse de una abrazo de Hilde.

-Estare en casa de una amiga... cuidate pequeña- le dijo acariciando su cabello y cerrando las puertas del coche.

Huir era la salida mas facil... penso Heero... que huyas solo demuestra que es verdad que me engañabas... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué volviste a mentirme?- pensaba Heero mientras veia el coche al cual había subido Duo alejarse...

Pidio al cochero no hacer ni una parada, asi llegaria mas pronto... solo rezaba por que Hilde le diera el recado a Wufei... ahora que estaba mas calmado no le gustaba la idea de que se mataran el uno al otro.

Se miro las manos que jugueteaban nerviosas con una parte del abrigo que descansaba en su regazo, cuando vio el dorado destello en su mano izquierda. Se quedo largo rato contemplando el anillo de bodas...

"este anillo representa mi amor, un amor que no tiene principio ni fin..." recordo las palabras dichas por Heero al colocarse el dia de la boda.

-Pero que cualquiera puede romper... ¿no es cierto Heero?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste mientras se quitaba el anillo y lo guardaba en el saco... era la primera vez que se lo quitaba... incluso cuando quiso escapar de Heero aun lo llevaba puesto, pero esta vez...

Cuando llegaron al pueblo del Sahuatoba Duo fue directo a la casa Winner, para nada queria ir a casa de su madre... Al llegar a la casa de Dorothy fue pasado por la nana al estudio.

-señora Di que bueno que vino de visita- le comento la nana.

-gracias señora Abbot... pero.. quisiera que nadie mas se enterara que estoy aquí... por favor- pidio con una cortes sonrisa Duo.

Al entrar Dorothy y verlo puso una cara de sorpresa pero tambien de confusión -¿Duo?.. ¿por qué no avisaste que venias...?... ¿por qué... por que estas llorando?-

-Dorothy... Heero ya se entero.. bueno no se entero bien... de hecho no sabe bien como esta el asunto... la cosa es... que... ¡Dorothy!- dijo Duo demasiado alterado, al explicar el asunto mas veia que ridícula e ilógica era la razon de la pelea... Heero estaba enojado por algo que era verdad... a medias.

-Calma.. toma una copa de brandy... a Quatre le relaja...- le dijo dándole la copa, Duo bebio un sorbo.

-y yo no me quede por que no iba a soportar que me acusara de revolcame con nadie!!... cuando el se revolco cuanto quiso con esa estupida rubia maldita..!!!- grito Duo apurando toda la copa, sus mejillas ya estaban algo sonrojadas y no precisamente por llorar.

-HEERO ESTUPIDO!!! – grito de pronto. –¡¡¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!!-

-eh... Duo..- dijo Dorothy no queriendo hacer evidente lo que ya era...

-si.. ya se que yo soy un hombre... ¡¡pero dejame desquitarme, Dorothy!!- le dijo Duo dándole la copa para que sirviera otro poco... pese a que Dorothy dudo de darle le sirvio solo un poco mas.

-deberias regresar... y explicarle...-

-yo no le explico nada!!.. si le quiere creer a Relena que le crea!!- volvio a repetir.

-Pero si el cree otra cosa...-

-si me quiere tanto como para escuchar mejor a Relena que a mi entonces dudo de su amor..- confeso Duo bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar esta vez de forma silenciosa.

Cuando Quatre llego a la casa se encontro con un Duo que maldecia a diestra y siniestra a todos los hombres mientras lloraba y una Dorothy que no sabia como hacer para calmarlo.

-¿Le diste alcohol?.- pregunto Quatre cuando abrazo a Duo y noto cierto aroma que reconocia.

-Solo una copa y media de brandy...-

-Dorothy... Duo se emborracha con media copa...- dijo mirando preocupado al joven de ojos amatista.

Dorothy se llevo las manos a la boca –lo olvide por completo...- confeso.

-Duo.. se buen niño y duerme un poco ¿si?- le dijo Quatre de manera paternal mientras acariciaba su cara y lo acostaba en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Heero es un.. idiota..- dijo mientras cabeceaba quedándose dormido después.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Dorothy a su marido.

-Esperar... en estos casos esperar y dejar pasar el tiempo es lo unico que queda...- contesto Quatre algo dudoso de que esperar fuera la respuesta correcta.

Wufei tardo solo tres dias en regresar, mas cuando vio la cara de tristeza que tenia Hilde su corazón se hizo aun mas pesado... esa cara decia que no había buenas noticias.

-Wufei.. no debes regresar... la señorita Relena vio... vio algo comprometedor la noche en que te despediste de Duo... y ella le conto al señor...-

Wufei tomo de los hombros a Hilde -¿se atrevio a hacerle algo ese maldito de Heero?- pregunto.

-No.. el se fue.. solo.. – Hilde comenzo a relatarle lo que habian escuchado de la pelea, esperando que al terminar Wufei decidiera irse por su bien asi como queria Duo, mas sin embargo fue con paso decidido a la casa grande.

-ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO!!- grito al entrar al despacho que era donde se encontraba Heero, este se extraño ante la súbita entrada de Wufei. Esta vez no se había encerrado, ni tampoco se había emborrachado... sobre todo por que queria estar sobrio cuando matara a ese Wufei Chang, mas no se esperaba que este fuera directo a que lo matara.

-Vaya... regresaste... ¿vienes por Duo?... mira que crei que el se había ido contigo...- dijo en forma sarcástica Heero.

-no te voy a permitir que hables asi de Duo...- le advirtió Wufei.

-Claro.. debes defender a tu amante...-

-Estas completamente equivocado si crees que ese chico te engañaria... no cuando ya te entrego su alma y su corazón.

-y el cuerpo lo compartio con lo dos ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo con amargura. Ante esa frase Wufei solo pudo hacer una cosa, se avalanzo sobre Heero propinándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PENSAR ESO, A SIQUIERA IMAGINARLO?!- pregunto furioso Wufei sin soltar de la camisa al joven Hacendado. –Tu me quitaste lo que yo mas queria en este mundo... te apareciste y como uno mas de tus caprichos me lo quitaste... y cuando por fin supe donde esta... cuando por fin crei recuperarlo me encuentro con que el ya te entrego todo... alma.. corazón.. y cuerpo... cosa que yo jamas tuve... que jamas he tenido!- dijo dándole otro golpe.

Heero se zafo con algo de dificultad de Wufei - ¿a que te refieres con que te quite..?- le pregunto Heero limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que había brotado al romperle el labio Wufei.

-Antes... el y yo.. eramos novios.. un dia me encuentro con que su hermano me puso una acusación de robo por supuesto falsa y tengo que huir.. para luego enterarme que lo casaron contigo.. con el maginfico y rico heredero.. con un niño rico que puede tener todo lo que pide... cuado por fin se donde esta Duo vengo por el.. ¿y que me encuentro? Que el me dice que te ama.. que te ama... yo solo me quede para cerciórame de que tu eras el indicado para el.. pero me voy y regreso con que lo dejaste ir so idiota!-

-No te permito que me insultes en mi propia casa. No tienes suficiente con que tu y el me engañaron en mis propias narices!?-

-Mira que tu eres duro de cesos!!!... no tuvimos nada!!! Si lo bese aquella noche fue por que estaba desesperado.. yo no lo quiero dejar ir.. yo no lo dejaria ir como tu.. pero lo tengo que hacer.. a mi si me importa su felicidad.. sobre todo por que ese chico a sufrido demasiado en diecisiete años!... lo bese... yo lo hice.. a la fuerza.. no se lo pedi... el no lo pidio y estoy seguro que ni lo queria...-

-¿Cómo puedo creerte..?-

-Si quieres no lo hagas... solo una cosa te voy a decir... si no vas por el... si no le demuestras que lo amas en verdad... yo ire por el.. y me valdra madres si el no quiere irse conmigo, me lo llevare por que es mejor a que sufra por ti!-

-Y me dices caprichoso a mi.?- sonrio Heero

-Caprichoso e idiota por no decir otra cosa peor...- contesto Wufei –pero si tu no vas por el.. ire yo...-

Wufei se controlaba por no moler a golpes ahí mismo a Heero, y Heero solo pensaba... por esa razon lucia tan calmado Duo... el no tenia nada que temer.. por que no había echo nada malo.. y el de nuevo se había negado a escuchar.

-Yo ya no volvere... ya acepte que Duo decidio ser tuyo... pero si no me dices que iras por el... entonces yo si ire por el... a la fuerza...-

-Ire por el- contesto de manera cortante Heero.

-Yo por mi parte prometo ya no poner un pies mas en esta Hacienda... hasta luego señor Yuy.- dijo Wufei como ultima palabra saliendo del despacho y de la casa.

Le tomo muy poco tiempo recoger todas sus pertenencias y echarlas a la carreta que usaria como transporte, mas al llevar un buen trecho de camino un estornudo que no era de el lo hizo detenerse. Bajo y quito unas mantas que llevaba para la noche pues eran frias y al hacerlo se encontro con la mirada azul de Hilde.

Le sonrio –hola Wufei...-

-Hilde... ¿se puede saber que haces ahí escondida?- pregunto sin ninguna emocion en el tono de voz.

-Bueno.. yo queria ir contigo.. y como sabia que dirias que no... me escondi..-

-Te regresare a la Hacienda...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para subir y tomar las riendas.

-¡¡No!!- grito la niña tomándolo por el cuello –¡tu prometiste no regresar!-

-¿que se escucha todo lo que se dice en ese despacho?-

-Bueno.. sera todo lo que se grita...-

.-No puedes venir conmigo...-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo... se que tu no me quieres... como yo te quiero a ti- dijo mientras un rubor aparecia en su cara –pero aun si.. dejame permanecer a tu lado... aunque tu no me ames...-

-Eso seria muy cruel para ti, Hilde..- contesto Wufei algo enternecido por la chica.

-Tu.. tu hubieras permanecido junto a Duo toda su vida aunque este no te amara ¿verdad?-

Wufei se quedo largo rato mirando a la chica... lo que decia era verdad... el se hubiera quedado junto a Duo para siempre.. pero sabia que estando ahí solo era una molestia para Duo. Wufei suspiro... –no se que le dire a mi madre cuando llegue con una chica que no es Duo....- bueno.. esa frase se entendia... dado el caso.

-eso es un si?- pregunto emocionada Hilde.

-Te dejo ir como una amiga... sabes que nunca podre amar a nadie mas que a Duo...- le dejo claro Wufei.

-yo eso lo comprendo... pero si estoy a tu lado.. yo soy feliz...-

Wufei sonrio con culpa... esas palabras... el las conocia tan perfectamente.

-Ahora que paso... ¿quién te puso la cola entre las patas?- pregunto Trowa en cuanto Heero entro a su casa y le vio la cara de funeral.

-¿Por qué alguien me tuvo que haber puesto la cola entre las patas según tu?- pregunto algo enojado Heero por el comentario.

-Por que esa mirada solamente la pones cuando te sientes como un perro – contesto sin inmutarse Trowa.

-Enserio eres mi amigo?-

-Hey, solo un buen amigo te dice la verdad.-

Heero suspiro y le conto todo a Trowa –bueno...- le dijo su amigo en cuanto hubo escuchado la historia –ya te había dicho que no lo puedes culpar por tener un pasado...-

-No lo culpo por tener un pasado- mintió Heero, la verdad es que esa era otra cosa la cual le molestaba, que alguien mas... en el pasado, presente o futuro hubiera tocado y amado a Duo... a su Duo. – lo culpo por traerse al pasado a vivir con nosotros!!!-

Ante el comentario de su amigo Trowa no pudo mas que reir – oh Heero.. a veces no creo que tengas veintiun años.. te comportas como un niño... si ya te dijo ese joven Chang que el fue por voluntad propia... Duo no le pidio ir...-

-Pero...-

-Pero a veces te deberias tragar ese orgullo y rabia que no te lleva a ninguna parte... Heero... sí... a veces te equivocas... y no es malo admitirlo... asi que... mejor ve por ese chico... o si no... quien sabe... tal vez ese chico cumpla su promesa de ir por el...-

-No creo que este en su casa... dado que odia a su familia... creo que esta con el matrimonio Winner...- analizo Heero.

-Y como buen amigo que soy te acompañare...- dijo Trowa con una sonrisa, Heero lo miro extrañado –ademas.. puedo ir aprovechar a ver a mi hermana... se mudo para alla para que naciera el bebe...- añadio al ver la cara de Heero.

La semana en la casa Winner había pasado demasiado rapido... sobre todo cuando te la pasas ayudando a cambiar pañales. Duo había tomado una decisión... y esta vez la cumpliria... tomaria las riendas de su propia vida.

Estaba terminando de vestir a Mariana claro que bajo la atenta mirada de la nana Abbot, que le corregia y le regañaba en cuanto hacia algo mal ("no se como le va a hacer cuando tenga a sus niños" le decia cada vez que se equivocaba) cuando escucho una voz demasiado familiar.

-deja que le diga que estas aqui -le dijo Dorothy.

-Entonces si esta aquí... ¡DUO SAL YA!- grito la voz de Heero.

Duo suspiro y bajo a las escaleras, encontrándose con Heero. -¿qué pasa?.. ¿me vienes a contar que Relena ya es oficialmente tu querida...?-

-Duo... perdoname por no escucharte...- comenzo Heero.

-Bien.. te perdono por ser un cabeza hueca..- dijo Duo, mas no sonreia –pero tambien di "Duo perdoname por gritarte e insultarte..."- termino cuando estuvo frente a frente a Heero.

-Me volvi loco al pensar que.. alguien mas te había tenido... yo.. solo te quiero para mi... por favor... perdoname.. y regresa conmigo.

Duo miro atentamente a Heero, sus ojos azul-cobalto demostraban que estaba arrepentido... Duo tomo su mano y le miro a los ojos.. –No volvere contigo... – Heero sintio que Duo le colocaba algo en la mano... cuando vio que era se sorprendio.. en su mano estaba el anillo de bodas de Duo.

-Te lo regreso... ya no lo quiero... o mejor dicho ya no lo necesito-

Orale... me salio larguito el asuntito o.o... y eso que le falto xD... pero bueno.. después de DOS MESES sin actualizar era lo menos que debía hacer... pero no crean que me la pase de vacaciones ese tiempo, noooo... le avance poco a poco... ademas que dure dos semanas de viaje mas otras dos que no tuve computadora xD.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora... y si todo sigue igual en dos o tres capitulos mas termino la segunda temporada de este fic XD.

Asi que acostúmbrense a los capis largos o.o (Duo: y a las esperas largas tambien ¬.¬)... shut up!! . !!!

SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!!! (Duo: sí, ya ven que si cumple lo de la huelga bimestral xD) ¬o¬ ja-ja...

Matta ne!!!!!


	17. Acto 17

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 17_

Inclusive Dorothy se sorprendió al ver que Duo regresaba la alianza de bodas, no podía creer que Duo estuviera haciendo eso sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, que se mantenía sereno y decidido. A Heero le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía. De lo que verdaderamente quería decir aquel gesto... Duo le devolvía eso por que ya no lo necesitaba... ya no lo quería... ¿ya no necesitaba su amor?

-Pero... Duo- Heero apretó fuertemente la sortija que ahora tenia en la palma de su mano.

-No tiene caso... debí darme cuenta desde el principio de que nuestro amor era solo una vana ilusión- contesto Duo, ahora sonreía tristemente.

-Duo lamento todo lo que paso... pero es que ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo demasiado como para soportar la idea de que alguien mas te ha amado... de que has amado a alguien mas-grito Heero.

-No creo eso... Heero si nuestras peleas van a comenzar por cualquier chisme que te lleven y que creas antes de escucharme... entonces... es mejor que no regrese.- el chico bonito seguía demasiado dolido por la desconfianza que le había demostrado Heero.

-Duo..- Heero no le podía refutar esa realidad... siempre gritaba primero antes siquiera de actuar de la manera correcta... pero ahora por ese maldito temperamento suyo estaba a punto de perder lo que mas le importaba en este mundo.

-Digas lo que me digas no volveré. Así que.. puedes comenzar el divorcio cuando quieras.. puedes alegar lo que sea.. incluso revelar mi secreto.. ya no me importa...- dijo dando la vuelta para subir a la recamara.

Dorothy miro a Heero, ella nunca se espero que Duo hubiera tomado esa decisión... pero lo que decía era verdad y en cierta forma comprendía el sentir de Duo, ella comprendía al chico bonito. Duo no quería que Heero lo volviera a lastimar.. y por mucho que lo amara no toleraría volver a ser lastimado. Mas aun así... aquel chico se veía arrepentido.

Heero por un momento bajo la mirada... mas al segundo la levanto justo cuando Duo subía la mitad de la escalera ¡No me puedes hacer esto-grito siguiendo a Duo subiendo el también las escaleras.

-Oh ¿pero tu si me puedes gritar que me revuelco con cualquiera que veo?...- le dijo Duo virándose para mirarlo de nueva cuenta - y si tan solo hubieras tenido mas pruebas para afirmar tal cosa... pero no... – dijo acercándose lentamente a Heero –para que te lo sepas... tu eres el único con el que he tenido intimidad en mi vida... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿cierto?... sobre todo... por que tuviste algo que ver con Relena.. ¡y eso si fue bajo mis propias narices! –

¡yo nunca me he acostado con Relena- se defendió Heero.

-No digas que no... por que yo lo vi con mis ojos.. ella salió de tu habitación solo cubriéndose con una de las sabanas... ¡y no me digas que no es cierto por que me acuerdo muy bien pues esa noche fue la noche en que te hice el am...- entonces se interrumpió a mitad de frase...

¿Fue la noche en que hiciste que- pregunto Heero interesado... y entonces se le vinieron ciertas imágenes a la cabeza, imágenes que Heero creía eran el eco de un placentero sueño. –entonces... eso si pasó...-

La dueña de la casa aun seguía viendo la pelea, tenia una mano en la mejilla, suerte que era el día libre de los empleados y que la nana Abbot estaba en la recamara principal con Mariana quien con suerte con sus llantos amortiguaría la platica de estos dos para ella...

-Pasó has dicho..¡cosa del pasado- contesto Duo un poco rojo subiendo el tramo de escalera que le faltaba.

Heero trato de recordar mejor aquella noche... y recordó que había encontrado a Relena en su cama y después todas esas imágenes que hasta ahora creía un simple alucinación– espera... tu me acusas de no escucharte... y haces lo mismo- prosiguió Heero persiguiendo a Duo por el pasillo.

-Para que sepas lo que se siente- le contesto el chico.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti... no me apartare de tu lado...- dijo corriendo para alcanzarle, ahora le importaba mas arreglar el asunto de que Duo lo perdonara y quisiera regresar con el. Ya después lo interrogaría a el y también a su propia mente sobre aquella noche.

Y es que si tomamos en cuenta que ese matrimonio estaba formado por aquel par de tercos... aquella seria una larga espera para el Hacendado.

-Por mi puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.. pero resulta que no es mi casa... así que mejor pregúntale a Dorothy- le contesto Duo sin dejar de caminar directo a la recamara, entro en ella y se encerró.

Por su parte Heero se recargo a un lado de la puerta. –No me iré si no es contigo...- dijo como palabra final Heero, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Para la noche Heero seguía parado a un lado de la puerta de la recamara... y Duo no había salido por el resto del día de la misma.

-Heero.. ¿no quieres que te preparen una habitación para dormir?...- pregunto Quatre algo preocupado... aunque la verdad no es bueno meterse en la pelea de ningún matrimonio.

-No gracias... aquí estaré hasta que el salga y me perdone...- esto ultimo lo dijo directo a la puerta para que Duo lo alcanzara a escuchar.

-Bueno...¿seguro que tampoco quieres cenar- siguió preguntando mas solo recibió una negativa por parte de Heero.

-Por ahora no tengo apetito... y si el no come... yo tampoco-

¡¡¡ENTONCES TE VAS A MORIR DE HAMBRE POR QUE NO PIENSO SALIR HASTA QUE TE VAYAS- se escucho gritar a Duo.

Quatre solo sonrió y se despidió de Heero, esa seria una larga noche para Heero y Duo seguramente.

-Duo es algo terco... ¿tu crees que lo hará esperar mucho?.. si hace frió el pobre va a pescar un resfriado...- dijo Dorothy, no podía evitar preocuparse por Heero, desde que había nacido su hija tenia su sentido maternal demasiado fuerte. Acababa de cerciorarse de que Mariana estuviera dormidita antes de meterse ella a la cama.

-Y el es igual de terco... así que aguantara- contesto Quatre, miro a su esposa y vio que sonreía de manera algo picara. ¿Qué sucede?...-

-Solo recordé algo que dijo Duo a Heero esta tarde... tal parece que nuestro pequeño angelito... no es tan angelito después de todo... creo que se parece a ti... ¿no serán parientes lejanos- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír Dorothy ante la mirada extrañada de su esposo.

Duo solo dormito esa noche¿Heero en verdad seguiría detrás de su puerta?... Salió de la cama y con pasos silenciosos fue hasta la puerta, estiro la mano tentado a abrirla pero no lo hizo.. dio media vuelta y se recargo en esta dejándose caer, sentándose en el suelo y recogiendo sus rodillas en su brazos.

¿Heero- pregunto dudoso de que fuera a contestarle.

-Aquí estoy.-

Duo sin quererlo se sobresalto a escuchar la voz de Heero... ¡aun seguía ahí!... se quedo un minuto en silencio.. –en verdad dolió...- dijo después de un rato de no saber como empezar.

-Duo yo no quise darte esa bofetada... es que... – sonrió con algo de amargura – siempre he sido así de impulsivo...- Heero sabia que esa no era una excusa para sus repentinos actos.

-No me dolió eso... bueno.. al menos no tanto como me dolió el hecho de que prefirieras escuchar a terceros en lugar de mi...-

-Lo se...-

-Wufei... y yo... nunca hicimos nada malo... yo te respeto Heero... y nunca te haría algo así... el solo... el fue..-

-Tu novio- contesto Heero... la noche era tan tranquila que no necesitaban hablar demasiado alto para hacerse escuchar a través de la puerta. – y yo fui el que me entrometí entre ustedes- dijo Heero con algo de tristeza pero recordó luego que Wufei también le había dicho que Duo lo amaba a él.. por lo cuál sintió que no debía de encelarse por un hecho del pasado. Mas Wufei había sido novio de Duo, y eso significaba que alguna vez el chico de ojos amatista debió amarlo ¿no es verdad?. Eso.. eso en verdad le molestaba demasiado.

¿Cómo sabes que Wufei fue...?.- preguntó Duo sorprendido de que Heero supiera eso ¿cómo diablos se había enterado?. Y sobre todo ¿por qué lucia tan calmado ahora pese a saberlo?.

-El fue y me lo dijo... también me grito estúpido e idiota por dejarte ir...- confeso Heero.

Duo sonrió¿así que Wufei era el que había hecho que Heero fuera a disculparse a el?...

¿Lo amaste?... ¿lo amas- pregunto Heero, tras otro rato de silencio quería saber la verdad de lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde que se entero, eso era algo que necesitaba saber en verdad con urgencia.

-Lo quiero, le tengo cariño... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que esos dos sentimientos no se deben confundir con el amor.- le dijo Duo revelándole lo que a el le costo tanto tiempo reconocer... –además... si lo amara no hubiera preferido quedarme contigo... por que a ti es al único que he amado de esta manera... aunque la verdad...- dijo Duo recargando su barbilla entre las rodillas –no se si fue buena idea entregarte mi amor...-

¿Nunca me perdonaras?...- pregunto sintiendo como si se hubiera tragado un cubo de hielo y este resbalara hacía su estomago, las ultimas palabras de Duo en verdad le habían hecho sentirse un miserable.

-Le seguirás creyendo a medio mundo antes que a mi?...- en verdad Duo tuvo ganas de preguntar ¿seguirás creyéndole a Relena antes que a mi, pero no deseó meterla por el momento en la conversación.

-No... nunca mas...- era obvio que Heero aun no sabia como disculparse, ni como hacerle para que Duo aceptara esa disculpa.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente. Heero se sentó recargándose a un lado de la puerta, no abandonaría aquel lugar si no era acompañado por Duo tal y como lo había anunciado por la tarde.

-loco...- dijo Duo todavía algo resentido, Heero sonrió.

-Si.. pero es el amor el que me vuelve loco... el amor que te tengo-

-Dices que me amas.. pero no me tienes confianza...-

-Te amo demasiado como para compartirte...-

-Lo mismo digo... pero tal parece que Relena quiere que te comparta...- era obvio que tenia que salir en la conversación la víbora güera para desgracia de Duo, sin embargo ese asunto de ella debía quedar claro entre los dos.

-Ella no me interesa.- Heero sonreía sin querer, Duo le había dicho indirectamente que también lo seguía amando.

Duo callo de nuevo –no me agrada... y estoy seguro que yo no le agrado tampoco- dijo después.

-No la puedo echar de la casa... de alguna manera u otra yo soy la única familia que le queda...-

¿En verdad esa noche no tuviste nada con ella- Duo lo dudaba dado la situación en que el se había enterado de que Relena estuvo con Heero, mas sin embargo el sabia que se le debía dar a cualquiera el beneficio de la duda.

-Ella estaba desnuda cuando llegue.. la saque de la habitación, por eso salió así... no por que ella y yo...- comenzó a explicar esa noche Heero.

¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de esa noche?...- pregunto el chico con un leve rojo en sus mejillas, intentando olvidar el hecho de que si Heero no recordaba lo que paso esa noche como podía asegurar el que no tuvo nada con Relena.

-Recuerdo momentos.. pero creía que eran solo delirios que tuve por el alcohol...-

Duo se detuvo a pensarlo, era cierto... el había decidido no volver con Heero... no podía volver a sabiendas de que su confianza era tan frágil... ¿y si su amor también lo era¿no era mejor desengañarse ahora que vivir un cuento de hadas por fecha indeterminada para después descubrir que la vida real no tiene el "y vivieron felices para siempre"?. Después sonrió, el mismo se había dado la respuesta: la vida no era un cuento de hadas. Y si quería que su historia tuviese ese final feliz, ambos Heero y el debían saberse perdonar... después de todo el amor es así: te amo por que, te amo pese a que.

Pero claro que antes de perdonarlo, tenia que encargarse de decirle una cosa mas, abrió la puerta para que Heero pudiera entrar.

El joven Hacendado se extraño al escuchar la puerta abrirse, mas no vio a Duo salir, por lo que mas que curioso entro, dentro de la habitación no estaba encendida alguna vela, y solo la luz de la luna le servia como guía.

-Duo- pregunto, el joven se encontraba delante de el, mas no le dijo nada.

El chico de larga cabellera no contesto al llamado de su nombre, simplemente camino hacia su "marido". Al estar mas cerca de el pudo notar que Duo sonreía, mas en lugar de detenerse frente a el camino de largo, parándose detrás suyo, Heero dio la vuelta para verlo.

Duo volvió a caminar esta vez acercándose mas a Heero, quedando pegado a su cuerpo, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Heero. –es mejor que lo sepas ahora...- dijo dándole un empujón, cayendo justamente sobre la cama. El chico de ojos violetas se coloco encima de el, sujetándolo con suavidad por la camisa y juntando su cara al cuello y levantándola un poco para quedar a la altura de la oreja del chico para que escuchara perfectamente –no soy tan frágil como parezco...- dijo dándole un suave beso en la oreja, después volvió a levantarse aun quedando sentado sobre Heero, sus ojos se miraron de nueva cuenta por segundos.

Heero pudo comprobar las palabras de Duo, sus ojos violetas mostraban un rastro de peligro... una sensualidad que jamás había visto hasta la fecha... pues esos ojos casi siempre estaban llenos de candidez y dulzura, mas esta vez, eran totalmente atrayentes.

-y si me vuelves a golpear... no dudes que tomare cartas en el asunto- concluyo mientras lo besaba y metía por la camisa semiabierta su mano para tocar el torso de su amante, rozándolo con sus uñas provocándole unos leves rasguños.

El hacendado no pudo reprimir un gemido. El simple contacto era apasionante, el ardor que dejaron las garras tentadoras del trenzado seguía presente en su ser de manera latente. Esa faceta nueva era todo un misterio, y quería con todas sus fuerzas conocerla a fondo.

Afrontar al demonio de pasión en el que se había convertido Duo y vencerlo. Domarlo hasta que le obedezca y admitiera que él es su único dueño; y a su vez, ser domado por tan fogoso demonio de cara angelical. Un tentador reto que no pensaba dejar pasar por ningún motivo.

No soportando estar inactivo, Heero intentó levantarse de la cama pero la misma mano que lo había rasguñado y que ahora recorría su pecho lo detuvo en el acto, devolviéndolo a la mullida cama. Al ver la confundida cara de su esposo, Duo chasqueó la lengua mientras negó con la cabeza- No Heeroéste ES tu castigo.–murmuró suavemente Duo, dejando ver por sus ojos un brillo arrebatador.

La mano de Duo, que no había dejado de tocar la piel tibia del dorso bronceado de Heero, subía y bajaba lentamente por toda la extensión. Sintiendo que bajo su mano la firme y lisa superficie del cuerpo se tensaba con sólo pasar delicadamente los dedos y arqueándose cuando rasgaba un poco.

A esa mano se le unió su hermana, ayudándose ambas para desprender con más facilidad la camisa estorbosa. Duo desapareció rápidamente la prenda, dejándole ver a su atento esposo como se relamía los labios con solo mirar tan deleitable espécimen completamente a su merced.

Sin perder más tiempo, Duo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Heero proporcionándole besos, algunas mordidas leves en la receptiva piel que después consentía con las suaves lamidas que da a las zonas. Escuchando lo bien que eran aceptadas por Heero quien no paraba de gemir y pedir por más de esas atenciones tan nuevas y excitantes.

Duo se acercó al cuello de Heero y tras murmurarle suavemente "Eres mío, como yo soy tuyo" lamió su cuello dirigiendo su mano hacia más debajo de su cintura para tomar entre sus dedos el miembro semidormido.

-mmm… Duo… -Heero no pudo contenerse más tiempo, no podía negar que era excitante ver a su tierno esposo montado encima suyo, pero Heero, siendo un hombre de acción no pudo evitar tampoco sentirse un poco incomodo al no participar. Él también quiere tocar a su bello tesoro, haciéndole ver cuento lo quiere. Pero ciertamente las palabras de Duo lo detenían, después de todo, le debe mucho al chico bonito.

¿Qué más daba dejarse hacer por esta vez?

Duo comenzó a entretenerse chupando el lóbulo, para después comenzar a masajear la hombría de su esposo; tenía iniciativa como en pocas veces y aunque Heero muriera de ansias por consentirlo a él, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su pequeño tesoro.

Había recorrido todo el cuerpo ahora desnudo del Heero, quedando pronto su boca frente al miembro ya algo despierto, rozó con su lengua la punta antes de introducirlo poco a poco a su boca.

-aaahh – Heero no quiso ni mucho meno pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado al sentir la cavidad jugosa y suave que lo acogía con regocijo. No pudo tampoco evitar que sus caderas buscaran más placer, dando un compás suave y glorioso

Llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del chico, presionando sin entrar... sin dejar de probar cada centímetro de piel palpitante que había en su boca, por fin aquel dedo entró moviéndose en círculos preparando la apretada entrada.

- aahhh más Duo… dame más -la pasión era ya mucha como para poder detenerse por más tiempo.

Se sonrió sin dejar que su lengua jugueteara con el miembro del mayor, metió un segundo dedo y sin dar tiempo de que Heero se acostumbrara introdujo el tercero, agitándolos a un ritmo bastante veloz.

- aaahh n-no tan rápido...espe…Ahh ¡Duo! mmm -se quejaba entre jadeos pero el chico bonito pasó los dedos en una zona erógena del calido canal que el dolor fue completamente olvidado, solo podía describir su sentir con una palabra: Deleitante. Le estaban empezando a gustar las atenciones salvajes de su tierno koi.

El chico se detuvo por un instante sacando el miembro bastante estimulado del castaño oscuro, retiró sus dedos de la entrada algo ya dilata y se sentó en la cama, quitándose el camisón blanco que lo cubría.

Heero estaba en las nubes pero trató de prestar atención al espectáculo que le daba su lindo niño. Observaba como se quitaba la ropa muy lentamente, parecía que la tela del camisón se deslizara acariciando la aromática piel permitiendo el paso de la sensualidad.

Se quitó la suave prenda blanca, tirándola al suelo, colocándose encima de su amor para que pudiera ver su hermoso cuerpo en su totalidad sin que nada se lo impidiera, tomando sus labios para besarlo con pasión y amor, comiéndoselos prácticamente al querer inundarse por completo de su sabor.

Lo tomó de la cintura para acercar más su cuerpo. Piel contra piel. Mientras disfrutaba del delicioso manjar que era la boca de Duo, necesitaba más. Todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle su amado y mucho más...

El pantalón ya le era demasiado estorboso en esos momentos, pero se sorprendió al ver que el niño bello con una sonrisa de complicidad le ayudaba a desabrocharlo y quitarlo junto con la ropa interior, rozando al hacerlo la piel tersa y desnuda, provocando divinos espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió a Heero estremecerse al tocar con tan solo la yema de sus dedos. El olor de esa piel le llamaba a gritos, cada poro pidiendo misericordia, que la probara, la lamiera, pero quería ver a su pequeño y hermoso niño en la cima, dándole todo y recibirlo fuertemente como en esa ocasión en lo que creería fue un sueño. Cuanto amaba a su lindo Duo.

Bajó hacia su vientre tanteado con sus labios y su lengua el sabor tan dulce de la piel de su esposo; rozó con los labios a lo largo del pene, lamiendo los testículos y bajando mas allá, probando también la tan deseada entrada.

- Aahhh Duo-se sonrojó a más no poder al sentir la escurridiza lengua tocando su apretado anillo. Nunca imaginó que su dulce niño hiciera algo tan grato e intimo como eso- eso es… aahh así, déjate llevar por el deseo mmmmm... tómame Duo, ya no soporto...-

Sin dejar de explorar con su lengua, nuevamente sostuvo entre sus manos el miembro totalmente erecto de su koi, moviendo de arriba a abajo a veces rápido…a veces lento... disfrutado de los gemidos que lograba hacer salir de los labios de su amado esposo.

Estaba en una nube de placer. Su amado niño lo estaba haciendo gozar mejor que nunca. Ya no podía -y ni quería- parar de gemir, jadear y gritar lo que su Duo le hacía sentir. Como pudo, acarició los revueltos largos cabellos castaños mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza del colchón para ver el acto erótico en el que participaba.

Ya no lograba soportar más, quería sentirse dentro de su koi como en tantas ocasiones pasadas el lo había sentido dentro suyo, se levanto nuevamente para quedar a la altura del rostro de Heero, preguntándole o diciéndole con la mirada lo que pretendía hacer.

- Hazlo mi tesoro, te deseo muy adentro -le dijo con voz ronca, el también necesitaba sentirse unido a su amado. Lo necesitaba tanto como Duo lo necesitaba a él.

Se acostó a un lado de él mientras se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos violetas. ¿sabes cuanto te deseo- preguntó denotando todo ese apetito en su voz.

- Lo sé, me siento igual que tú, Duo -acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su pareja, retirando algunos mechones y ocultándolos atrás de la oreja- tómame y hazme sentirte muy adentro, tocando mi alma, imprégname de tu esencia y márcame como tuyo -en sus ojos se puede ver el brillo de ese hermoso sentimiento que lo envolvía con voracidad y que lo llenaba de dicha.

Le pidió corporalmente que volteara el cuerpo boca abajo; al tenerlo enfrente de él y de espaldas Duo aprovechó para acariciar por todo el torso de la espalda, hasta detenerse en la entrada, donde no tardó en meter el primer dedo.

Respiraba con dificultad, el aire se hacía más escaso. Ese dedo lo preparaba con más dulzura pero con mucho sentimiento. Para darle más espacio a su pareja separó más las piernas y se inclinó bajando la cabeza. Su boca mordía las sabanas para desquitar un poco su dolor pasajero.

La entrada ya estaba previamente dilatada por los anteriores juegos que había hecho en el cuerpo de su koi, con ayuda de su mano colocó su propio miembro en la entrada empujando poco a poco. Tenía que hacer que Heero se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro, y por supuesto no quería lastimarlo.

Al sentir como algo grande entraba en él de forma placentera se le erizó la piel con tantas descargas eléctricas que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Instintivamente acercó más las caderas al miembro que le daba tanta delicia, metiéndoselo más en el interior con ese movimiento.

- Ahhh... Du-DUO -la voz no parecía suya, estaba deformada de tanta gloría en su sangre inflamada.

El sentir la calurosa entrada tan estrecha aprisionar su miembro lo estaba llevando mas allá del grado de excitación. Era una sensación que jamás en su vida podría describir... sino como tal vez embriagadora de todos sus sentidos, de toda célula de su cuerpo. Cuanto extrañaba esto, una sola vez pudo experimentarla y aún la recordaba perfectamente. Avanzó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Las manos de Duo le sostenían de la cintura para acercarlo más en cada arremetida. Cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, más profundo y con un ritmo enloquecedor. Giró un poco su cabeza que todavía estaba recargada en la cama para ver como estaba su niño, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aire… La imagen de Duo perdido en su pasión, empujando con deseo sus caderas mientras las gotas perladas de sudor resbalaban de su pecho agitado por la respiración. La cabeza de su Duo se inclinaba de atrás a delante con desesperación. La cara sonrojada y azotada por los cabellos lisos y húmedos que se movían acompañando cada movimiento de su cuerpo cada vez más potente. Los ojos nublados de infinito placer.

Abrazó a su amante acariciando las tetillas con sus dedos, pellizcándolas gentilmente, mientras que la otra ayudaba a su koi masturbándolo, conservando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Ahhh Ahhh Duo! Ya… no agu-antoo mmmm- la imagen seguía latente en su mente pero esa mano escurridiza que lo acariciaba le llevó tan alto que tocó el cielo, derramándose en ella.

-mi... Heero...- dijo en un suspiro que se confundió con el grito de su nombre mientras todo el placer llegaba a su fin suministrándole alivio a su cuerpo que dejó correr el tibio líquido dentro de su koi.

Cayó a un lado tratando de recuperar la respiración natural de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de admirar el hermoso cuerpo de Heero que se mantenía a su lado.

Abre con pesadez los ojos, estaban más brillantes que nunca, sonrió con cariño a su acompañante -mi Duo-chan, me has hecho muy feliz, te amo- le besó sutilmente los labios para después atraerlo a su cuerpo y así descansara en su pecho.

-tu me has hecho más feliz... por que estás a mi lado- contestó el chico acurrucándose inmediatamente, cerrando sus ojos… él no había dormido lo suficiente... e inevitablemente el cansancio ya le demandaba a su cuerpo el dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy se levanto algo temprano, o mas bien dicho la levanto cierta personita recién nacida para que le diera de comer. Así que después no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que salió a ver si Heero seguía en su pose de guardia de ejercito haciendo ronda en la puerta de Duo, mas al acercarse no lo vio. Se extraño, tal vez... Duo había logrado que se fuera... o lo había corrido... o Heero simplemente se había cansado de estarlo esperando y se había regresado a su propia casa, tenia miles de explicaciones para que Heero no estuviera ahí afuera, menos la mas lógica... que Heero estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que Duo.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar los vio a ambos abrazados y solamente cubiertos por una sabana. Salió de inmediato y sin hacer ruido cerro la puerta.

Tal parecía que la fuerza de voluntad de Duo se quebraba en cuanto veía a Heero... pensó Dorothy divertida, al menos se alegraba de que ese par estuviera de nueva cuenta juntos. Justo en el pasillo se encontró con su nana.

-Nana... el marido de Di vino.. por favor no los molestes hasta que decidan levantarse bien- le ordeno amablemente Dorothy, entro a su recamara con una sonrisa para darle la nueva buena a su marido.

Cuando le dio la feliz noticia se sentó en la cama, mirando como batallaba su marido para hacer el nudo correcto de la corbata, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación se levanto para ella hacerlo por el, sin duda Quatre nunca aprendería a hacer un nudo decente.

¿Pasa algo querida?... te veo muy feliz..- dijo Quatre cuando Dorothy le sonrió mientras le acomodaba la corbata.

-Solo que te quiero- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso –no quiero que jamás te separes de mi...- le dijo en un susurro bajito Dorothy a su esposo abrazándolo como si aquella fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a hacer.

-Estas muy cariñosa hoy Dorothy...- dijo en tono bromista Quatre.

-Bueno, es que estoy feliz de tener un marido que me quiere tanto...- dijo con voz dulce Dorothy mirando a los ojos a Quatre.

-Y yo tengo suerte de que te hayas fijado en mi... ¡después de tantos pretendientes que tenias- exclamo Quatre, aunque no habían pasado muchos años desde esos tiempos a Quatre le parecía que había pasado un eternidad –recuerdo que uno de ellos era Traize...-

Dorothy hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera comido algo con sabor desagradable –como si yo le hubiera echo caso a sabiendas de cómo trataba a su hermano... Traize nunca ha sido una agradable persona...- murmuro con enojo Dorothy, Quatre solo la beso una vez mas en los labios.

-Te veré cuando regrese, cuídate mucho querida mía-

-Quatre...- lo detuvo Dorothy antes de que este saliese de la habitación –te amo... siempre te amare- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Quatre solo le dio una cálida sonrisa como respuesta y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por ahora todo en esa casa parecía miel sobre hojuelas, Duo jugaba con la bebita en sus brazos mientras era observado por Dorothy, quien estaba encantada de ver lo bien que se llevaban Mariana y Duo.

Duo le pasaba el bebé a Heero mientras estando en los brazos de el le hacia cariños, sin duda se veían muy tiernos... ellos serian buenos padres, pensaba Dorothy con pesar al sospechar que nunca gozarían de ese privilegio.

Una de sus mucamas entro a la sala para darle el correo matinal, y al hacerlo cayo en sus piernas un papel que abrió algo extrañada, mas al leerlo no pudo evitar reír, era una nota de Traize diciendo que la necesitaba ver con urgencia por algo relacionado con Duo. Si que era tonto ese chico, mira que desperdiciar toda tu vida emborrachándote y perdiendo a caudales el dinero que ni siquiera era suyo, y ahora seguramente Traize pensaba que podría sacar algún dinero mas si le contaba a Dorothy que sabia lo de Wufei. El chico ignoraba que Duo y Heero se encontraban en se pueblo y que finalmente todos los secretos habían salido. El joven matrimonio Yuy estaba mas entretenido con la nena y entre ellos mismos que no notaron el incidente del correo.

Se disculpo un momento y subió a su habitación, dejo el resto del correo en la mesilla junto al cofre donde guardaba sobres y papel para la correspondencia y jugueteo con la nota, al final la metió al cofre junto al diario que sin falta escribía en el cada día, no lo había guardado por la noche así que lo guardo tapando con el sin fijarse la nota.

Mas decidió ir a ver a Traize, después de todo tal vez necesitaba que alguien le pusiera los pies en la tierra, aunque dudaba que ese chico tuviera remedio alguno. Según la nota la cito en la plazuela, Dorothy no vio ningún peligro de ir.

-Duo, volveré dentro de poco... por favor cuida de Mariana, si llora solo arrúllala... y Heero cuida de Duo, no me lo hagas llorar – dijo imitando que lo regañaba mas después no pudo evitar sonreír hacia el chico de ojos azul-cobalto.

-hn- recibió como respuesta Dorothy de parte del joven Hacendado.

¿a dónde vas- pregunto Duo algo extrañado.

-No tardare... lo prometo- dijo sonriendo de manera dulce mientras salía de la sala. A Duo no le pareció sospechoso que Dorothy no dijese a donde iba, ella siempre andaba planeando sorpresas y travesuras desde que la conocía, y esas sorpresas siempre era para hacer feliz a Quatre o para hacerle enojar cuando se trataba de embromarlo, pero bueno así siempre había sido su amiga.

Nunca creyó que aquello fuera a terminar así, nunca creyó que él fuera capaz de eso.

La plaza estaba llena de la habitual algarabía de todos los días, por lo que Dorothy estaba tranquila, lo vio esperarla a la sombra de un árbol.

En realidad no imagino que aquel pajarillo cayera en la trampa tan fácilmente, al llegar Dorothy la tomo del brazo como si la invitara a dar un paseo por la plaza.

¿Y que es lo que le pasa a Duo, Traize...- pregunto con una cortes sonrisa aguardando escuchar cual seria la respuesta del chico.

-Bueno... cuando lo fui a visitar me encontré con que tiene un secretito guardado allá... un secretito llamado Wufei- metió la mano a bolsillo rápidamente y cuando la saco coloco algo frió en la espalda de Dorothy –pero este no es lugar para conversar... ¿cierto- pregunto con cierto brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

Dorothy se estremeció al sentir la punta de la fría pistola recorrer su espalda y situarse cerca de su cintura, miro a Traize buscando una explicación sin palabras, pero el chico solo la obligo a caminar por unas calles a las que ella jamás había ido.

La postura era cómoda para Traize pues nadie veía la pistola dado que el peinado de Dorothy lo facilitaba, la chica llevaba suelto el cabello que pasaba de la cintura... en verdad no creyó que las cosas se fueran a dar tan fácilmente.

Pararon cuando estuvieron frente a un hostal que nunca había visto en su vida –ni creas que entrare ahí contigo...- le dijo de manera dura Dorothy.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.. te lo estoy ordenando- contesto de igual forma Traize mientras empujaba mas la pistola al cuerpo de la chica para que esta viera que hablaba enserio.

Cuando entraron a lugar Dorothy pudo percibir un olor que de inmediato le dio nauseas, el lugar estaba completamente peleado con el sol pues solo la luz de una solitaria ventana era lo que dejaba entrar algo de luz aunque estuvieran a mitad del día. El encargado solo le dio una saludo con la cabeza y le dio unas llaves, tal parecía que ese era uno de los lugares que eran frecuentados por el hijo mayor de la familia Maxwell. La hizo subir por unas escaleras y meterse una habitación que tenia parecido con la recepción, solo que esta no tenia ninguna ventana y era alumbrada por una pobre vela.

El olor ahí era mas fuerte y desagradable. Dorothy miro a Traize tratando de no aparentar el miedo y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. –Duo esta en mi casa... con su marido... el ya se entero de todo.. y no le importo... así que... ya viste.. te quedaste sin dinero..- trataba de hacer tiempo mientras miraba si tenia alguna escapatoria.

-Así que otra vez se salvo Duo ¿eh?... mira que buen ojo tuvo mi madre para encontrarle un marido tan estúpido- contesto Traize no sorprendido por la noticia.

-La verdad la culpa de que saliera todo a la luz fue esa chiquilla llamada Relena..- dijo mientras miraba la reacción de Traize, que al parecer se había crispado al escuchar eso- y te advierto que de mi no sacaras nada... si pensabas sacarme algo a mi también a cambio de tu silencio estas equivocado. Ya no tienes con que chantajear mas a Duo, ni a nadie...- dijo Dorothy caminando hacia la puerta, para ella la conversación estaba mas que acabada, pero comprobó con horror que Traize había echado la llave a la puerta.

¿Quién dijo que lo que quería de ti era dinero- pregunto acercándose a ella.

Dorothy se aparto del camino de Traize –déjame salir... o gritare... no me asusta el arma que traes... no te creo tan cobarde de dispararme...- le dijo mostrando valentía.

-Grita todo lo que quieras... aquí es común que las mujeres griten...- dijo Traize, y como una escalofriante confirmación a sus palabras un grito de una de las habitaciones cercanas llego hasta sus oídos.

-No.. te atrevas.. a tocarme...- le advirtió Dorothy retrocediendo cada paso que Traize avanzaba, mas Traize no temería a unas palabras de alguien tan indefenso como ella estaba en ese caso. La tomo por la cintura y la arrojo con fuerza a la vieja y sucia cama, la chica pataleo para evitar que Traize se posara arriba de ella, mas la fuerza de Traize era mayor que la suya.

-Suéltame... ¡¡¡hijo de perra- le grito entre dientes Dorothy aun forcejeando, y en un desesperado intento mas de soltarse clavo sus uñas en la mejilla izquierda de Traize dejando tres surcos llenos de sangre como huella de su golpe, ella no seria tan fácil de mancillar, mas como respuesta solo recibió un par de bofetadas.

¡QUEDATE QUIETA- le ordeno con un grito antes de volver a abofetearla. –entre mas te resistas, mas te dolerá- le dijo sonriendo malignamente.

La hermosa ropa de Dorothy se encontraba en pocos momentos rasgada... –debiste de aceptarme cuando tuviste oportunidad... así no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto- dijo de manera mordaz Traize.

-eres repugnante.. siempre lo serás...- dijo Dorothy escupiéndole a la cara, mas el dolor que le provocó la entrada tan violenta de Traize le hizo dejar de defenderse... ya no lo podía evitar estaba a merced de ese animal. Cada embestida que Traize daba era como una puñalada para la joven, para ella que jamás en su vida había sido tratada de esa forma... para ella que siempre le tuvo cierto resentimiento al hombre que ahora se encontraba dentro de ella eso era fatal... ahora odiaría con toda el alma a Traize Maxwell...

Traize se estaba vistiendo mientras Dorothy aun seguía en la cama, obligada a seguir acostada por el dolor. –ni creas que esto se quedara así...- dijo con voz débil Dorothy.

Pero el hombre ni se inmuto –no soy tan tonto.. se que si te dejo viva hablaras, por ello...- dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo encima de Dorothy envolviendo con sus manos el fino cuello de la chica apretándolo con odio.

Hizo intentos vanos y débiles por apartar aquellas manos que le robaban el oxigeno –maldito... cobarde...- susurró... Por sus mejillas rodaron unas lagrimas.. no había llorado durante su tortura... mas ahora... se tenia que separar de el... "no quiero... Quatre... Quatre... no quiero... no quiero separarme de ti... siempre te amare ¡¡¡QUATRE!" Fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica, sus ojos perdieron el brillo... y su cuerpo perdió su fuerza.. su aliento de vida.

Fue como si le hubieran arrancando el corazón el dolor que sintió... algo no estaba bien... Dorothy lo necesitaba... tal vez Mariana se había enfermado.. pero así como de pronto sintió aquel dolor en su pecho así de pronto se desvaneció, por lo que Quatre creyó que solo era una preocupación sin sentido. Pero aun así, regresaría temprano a casa, a estar con su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y a ti quien te hizo eso- pregunto Milliardo algo extrañado de ver el feo rasguño que tenia en la mejilla Traize, era algo raro pues si bien el chico siempre salía o abofeteado o golpeado por alguna chica jamás le había visto semejante tipo de herida.

Traize se llevo una mano a la mejilla tocando con suavidad la herida y sonriendo –pleitos de amor... – contesto casi con una risa.

A Milliardo todo aquello aun le resultaba demasiado sospechoso –no se que le harías a la chica para que ella te hiciera algo así-

El chico solo levanto las cejas –me descubrió con otra.. ¿que te puedo decir- dijo levantando los hombros como señal de que no se hablaría mas de ese tema.

-Mientras no sea otra cosa- dijo algo molesto Milliardo dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su mano –por que ya te he tapado demasiadas cosas.. si me investigaran me acusarían de tu cómplice solo por ello... –

-Ja- rió Traize –no creo que nadie se quiera meter con el jefe de policía ¿o si-

Milliardo solo negó con la cabeza –supongo que viniste como siempre a pedir dinero-

-No..- dijo son una sonrisa de satisfacción su amigo –solo para avisarte de que saldré de viaje algunos días... tengo que encargarme de los negocios de mi padre-

-Y tu repentino viaje ¿no tendrá en verdad que ver con eso- señalo de nuevo el rasguño, nadie le podía quitar de la cabeza que Traize había hecho algo no muy bueno.

-No.. para nada amigo mío- contesto Traize sin quitar esa falsa sonrisa, y después de todo esa respuesta no era una mentira en su totalidad, su viaje tenia dos motivos, claro que no había razón por la cual Milliardo se enterara de esas dos razones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con que Dorothy no estaba, algo que lo inquieto aun mas... ¿y si ese dolor en su pecho si significaba algo?

¿No te dijo a donde fue- pregunto algo extrañado Quatre, por lo usual Dorothy decía a donde iba.

-No... – contesto Duo algo preocupado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dorothy había salido y no regresaba.

-Es extraño...- comento el joven Winner llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –Creo que... lo mejor será salir a buscarla..- dijo saliendo al recibidor, mas ahí se topo con Milliardo quien en su cara se podía leer que llevaba malas noticias.

-Señor Winner- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Joven Milliardo.. que placer verlo por aquí- dijo sonriendo, aunque estuviera preocupado y deseoso de salir a buscar a Dorothy no podía ser descortés con un invitado.

-Me temo que pronto opinara lo contrario señor Winner... encontramos a su esposa... Dorothy... muerta.- era mejor decir todo rápidamente y sin ningún rodeo.

Al principio creyó que había escuchado mal, que su preocupación por Dorothy le había echo escuchar algo que no era verdad ¿disculpa- dijo con una sonrisa que se desvanecía rápidamente de su rostro, noél lo sabia muy bien había escuchado bien... Dorothy... su amada Dorothy, de nuevo el dolor de pecho le acompaño, se llevo una mano a su corazón.

-Quatre- fue a ayudarlo Duo, mientras veía a Milliardo para que este diera alguna otra explicación.

-Su cuerpo fue hallado en un hostal.. de no muy buena reputación señor Winner- dijo Milliardo.

Quatre lo miro con furia ¿qué me quieres decir con eso- era evidente que Milliardo sugería algo.

-Solo te digo lo que muestran las evidencias... el caso ya esta abierto y hallaremos al culpable Quatre- dijo abandonando la solemnidad que su cargo requería. –Yo te prometo hallar al verdadero culpable... pero Quatre... no te niego que todas las evidencias nos llevan a creer que fue un crimen pasional...-

-Estas tratando de decir que mi mujer me engañaba- grito furioso Quatre, no permitiría que nadie pensara eso de Dorothy –¡¡¡por que si es así déjame decirte que no conocías para nada a Dorothy¡Ella nunca haría algo como eso!.. ¡¡ella no era así- de pronto calló.. se dio cuenta de que al decir esa frase era como si hubiera enterrado la posibilidad de que Milliardo se hubiera equivocado y Dorothy siguiera viva... por que no lo estaba... ella estaba muerta... enmudeció de pronto sin saber que hacer como actuar... es decir.. ella se había ido... y jamás.. jamás regresaría. Esa era la cruel y maldita verdad.

Duo lo abrazo con fuerza. –Quatre- le susurro acariciando su fino cabello, las lagrimas a el ya lo habían traicionado, no podía creer que su alegre y joven amiga estuviera muerta, cuando hasta hacia pocas horas había hablado con ella.. le había visto sonreír y hasta bromear.

Heero estaba enternecido y asombrado por el modo de actuar de Quatre, con una confianza en su ser amado hasta el final... si bien su carácter era diferente, no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable... el había dudado y enfurecido con un poco menos de lo dicho a Quatre esa tarde... y sin embargo el joven abogado mostraba tal confianza aun después de todo.

-Me retiro Quatre... es necesario que vengas a identificar el cuerpo... cosas de rutina solamente...- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y desaparecía tras la puerta.

Quatre asintió con la cabeza, miro a Duo y le sonrió –me duele un poco la cabeza... – se señalo la sien -sabes.. creo que iré a tomar algo para que se me quite...- le dijo señalando la escalera, subió pesadamente, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en metal de pronto y cada paso le costara demasiado hacerlo.

Entro a la recamara, y observo a su alrededor.. el perfume de Dorothy aun seguía en el aire... sus cosas personales estaban exactamente como las había dejado por la mañana... y junto a la cama... la cuna de Mariana... camino hasta ella, adentro de esta vio a la nenita dormir...

Acaricio el fino cabello rubio de su cabecita –mi pequeña... duermes tan tranquila sin saber... que tu madre... tu mamita...- se llevo una mano a la boca, el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande y su vista era obstaculizada por algunas lagrimas que se estaban formando, tomo en brazos a su hija, sentándose en el suelo apoyándose en la pared.

No lo pudo evitar... al pensar que su hija crecería sin su madre, al pensar que la muerte lo había separado de su amada... "juntos... hasta que la muerte nos separe" que cruel era la muerte al separarle así de repente de Dorothy.. que cruel era al arrebatársela sin previo aviso...

Lloró.. Lloró desesperado.. angustiado... y sobre todo aterrado... ¿ahora que seria de su vida sin Dorothy?... ella era su soporte.. su todo.. su fuerza.. de nueva cuenta miro a Mariana... tan pequeña e inocente... tan dulce... de el y de ella...

Aparto las lagrimas con su mano –no me derrumbare por ti.. por que tu me necesitas ahora mas que nunca... como yo te necesitare a ti mi pequeña... no volveré a llorar...- por que si lo hacia... entonces si se derrumbaría por completo... y así... se decidió a guardar aquella tristeza en un rincón demasiado profundo en su corazón... si la dejaba salir lo consumiría por completo, y el necesitaba ser fuerte ahora más que nunca, por su hija.

Quatre no había derramado ni una lagrima durante el entierro... cualquiera que pudiera ver su rostro pensaría que no sentía tristeza alguna, mas para saber en verdad lo que ese joven sentía debían haber visto su corazón, que se consumía mas y mas por aquella sensación de desesperación, de aquella sensación de que le había arrancado parte de su alma y corazón... y que los enterraban junto al cuerpo de su esposa. O simplemente si alguien hubiera visto esos ojos aqua que como ya antes alguien se había dado cuenta eran un mar embravecido... mar que ahora lucia demasiado apagado, tan... muerto.

El joven abogado estaba sumido en el recuerdo de su mujer al ir a identificarla... su cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca... si no fuera por que ya sabia la cruel realidad juraría que solo dormía pues así parecía... pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan hermosa como lo recordaba e incluso (y no pudo evitar estremecerse por solo pensarlo) se veía mas linda aun, se acerco a la plancha que era donde estaba su cuerpo, tocando con delicadeza casi con miedo un mecho del rubio cabello que ahora estaba suelto y desparramado a su alrededor; había apretado sus puños con fuerza.. y había obligado a su cuerpo a no llorar... a no caer ahí mismo ante la figura inerte de su joven esposa... y había jurado encontrar al maldito culpable de todo.. y cuando lo hiciera.. el se encargaría de matarlo con sus propias manos.. solo así estaría satisfecho... solo la muerte era castigo suficiente para la bestia que le había hecho eso a Dorothy.. y el se encargaría de que así fuera. Su cuerpo tembló ante el solo recuerdo de aquella escena... tembló de la ira guardada... del resentimiento guardado, de la tristeza oculta.

Quatre podía escuchar los murmullos que se alzaban alrededor de el. "tan joven que era" "y dejo a su nenita" "¿será verdad que la mato el amante?"... Basta.. quería que todos aquellos se callarán... Que todo aquello terminara ya, miro alrededor y su mirada se topo con la nana quien cargaba a su pequeñita.. ella era todo lo que lo retenía ahora... por que... si no hubiera estado Mariana junto a el, desde el instante en que se entero de la muerte de Dorothy el también se habría matado.. para estar para siempre junto a ella.. mas sabia... que Mariana era una razón de vivir, aunque su propio dolor le estuviera matando su corazón poco a poco, se puede romper un corazón y continuar viviendo, lamentablemente.. en esa situación estaba Quatre.

Después del entierro el cual había sido algo sencillo habían ido a casa de Quatre, el cual inmediatamente había salido rumbo a su despacho alegando que los asuntos del negocio no lo esperarían, Duo y Heero sabían que el encerrarse en el trabajo era solo una excusa para olvidar el dolor que seguramente debía sentir en esos instantes. De eso hablaba el matrimonio Yuy en su habitación.

-Quatre no parece el mismo..- le dijo Duo, le preocupaba su joven amigo.

¿Lo has visto llorar- pregunto Heero, Duo se extraño ante la pregunta ¿qué tenia que ver con..?

-No..- contesto Duo –pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?... no es necesario que llore para saber que el pobre esta sufriendo... amaba demasiado a Dorothy... desde que éramos pequeños recuerdo que me decía que el se casaría con ella...- sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las vivencias infantiles.

Heero sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Duo –no lo digo por eso... aunque no lo creas Duo, el llorar es simplemente la manera que tiene el cuerpo de desahogarse ante alguna emoción... y el no hacerlo puede afectar a la salud.. por eso te preguntaba-

-El es fuerte...- contesto Duo analizando las palabras de Heero –pero se que ahora sufre... se ve en sus ojos...- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

-Supongo que tu te quedaras un tiempo a hacerle compañía... ¿verdad- pregunto Heero.

-Si.. ¿tu no... - comenzó a preguntar Duo pero su esposo lo detuvo antes siquiera de terminar.

Heero miro a Duo –quisiera.. pero tengo que ir a atender la clínica... la he descuidado demasiado y mis pacientes son los que sufren las consecuencias...- le explico.

Duo bajo la cabeza –entiendo eso...- contesto con la voz algo triste.

-Aunque... ya le había pedido a Trowa que me ayudara a encontrar otro medico... tendría que ir a pedirle si va a terminar de arreglar eso por mi...- añadió Heero tras ver la reacción de Duo, aunque no era demasiado sacrificio aquello... el lo que mas deseaba era pasar todo el tiempo que se pudiera al lado de Duo. Es decir... ya había aprendido que sufriría demasiado si lo perdiera... Duo sonrió con alegría cuando Heero salió para ir en busca de Trowa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Heero, hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía- lo saludo con alegría Catherine cuando entro a la casa.

-Buenas tardes Catherine... ¿esta Trowa-

-Si, el chico casi no sale...- contesto Catherine conduciendo a Heero hacia la sala, donde estaba ya servido el café y Trowa se encontraba ahí leyendo cómodamente un libro, alzo la mirada cuando entraron y se sorprendió de ver a Heero. Este ya le había contado que se había reconciliado con Duo, y su presencia ahí le hicieron dudar de si se habría vuelto a pelear con el chico.

¿Paso algo- pregunto cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado..

-No, nada... bueno.. no a mi- contesto Heero tomando asiento.

¿Cómo que no a ti- Trowa frunció el ceño algo extrañado. ¿entonces a quien-

-Murió la esposa del señor Winner.. si lo conociste, el y su mujer fueron a visitar a Di- dijo.

Trowa dejo caer la taza de café que estaba tomando al escuchar la noticia... Catherine lo miro extrañada.

-Perdón.. se me resbalo...- se disculpo el joven mientras se inclinaba a recoger los pedazos de la taza ante la vista curiosa de su hermana.

-No puedo creer que la esposa del joven Winner este muerta- dijo sorprendida a Heero.

¿La conocías- pregunto Trowa, sus movimientos eran algo torpes por la prisa con la que los hacia.

-No éramos amigos íntimos.. pero si... el matrimonio Winner es muy conocido por aquí.. son personas muy agradables.-

¿Y como murió- Catherine miro a Trowa quien había preguntado eso, estaba muy interesado.

-Bueno... en circunstancias demasiadas raras... fue un asesinato, pero su cuerpo fue encontrado en un hostal... la policía tiene la sospecha que era un crimen pasional.. mas el señor Winner no esta muy de acuerdo con esa declaración...-

-Pobre... los dejo solitos a el y a su nenita- declaro triste Catherine mientras acariciaba su vientre. –Me imagino como debe estar triste el señor Winner.-

-Di se quiere quedar con él otros días, y yo por supuesto quiero quedarme con ella- dijo recordando que ahí estaba Catherine y debía de cuidar como hablaba sobre Duo ante ella que no sabia de nada pues dudaba que Trowa le hubiera contado.

¿Quieres que vaya al Guadiana a arreglar algo- pregunto su amigo.

-Si.. es sobre el medico ayudante que te había pedido localizar...-

-Esta bien.. yo iré a cerciorarme de que la clínica no se quede sin medico mas tiempo- le dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente para indicarle a Heero que no había problema.

-Gracias amigo.. yo me tengo que ir...- se despidió Heero.

Al salir su invitado Catherine miro a Trowa. –es el.. el joven Winner.- declaro con voz apagada.

-Eh?... ¿que es el- pregunto su hermano algo extrañado por el repentino comentario de su hermana, aunque la verdad sospechando a que se refería.

-Tu amor imposible.. tu amor secreto.. la persona por la que te has pasado los últimos meses suspirando...- le dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con ternura. –Ay hermano... –

-No es el...- contesto no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran carmesí, así que se volteo para que este hecho no lo viera su hermana.

-Si lo es... a mi no me puedes engañar Trowa... además tus acciones te delatan...-

-Además.. si el fuera- dijo girando un poco la cabeza para ver a Catherine –eso no importaría.. por que.. yo ya acepte que es un amor imposible... –

-Tal vez no... el ahora esta libre Trowa...- dijo de forma seria su hermana.

- Voy a hacer como si no te hubiera escuchado decir eso... y tu también has como si esta conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido.. y ese es el punto final de esa historia.. ¿entendido- dijo de manera cortante y seca mientras subía las escaleras para ir a prepararse para el viaje al Guadiana. Sentía una punzada en el pecho... sabia que el joven estaba sufriendo... y ahora entendía que por eso había tenido esa extraña sensación desde hacia días... el chico de ojos aqua sufría.. y el también pues sabia que el por mucho que así lo quisiera no lo podía confortar. Pero el ya se había decidido a olvidar ese sentimiento... y... ahora nada cambiaria... por mucho que lo deseara.

Catherine sonrió con algo de picardía – no Trowa... para mi no hay imposibles.. y menos si es para conseguir tu felicidad- dijo en voz baja mientras seguía sonriendo y tarareando una canción caminaba de nuevo a la sala para seguir tomando el café. Ella también había tomado una decisión... y aunque sabia que al principio Trowa renegaría ella lo hacia por su bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sean sinceros... ¿quién se imagino que iba a matar a Dorothy así? ... nadie ¿ne? soeee malvaaaadaaaaa. Algunas personas de mi confianza sabían que la iba a matar, y otras pocas sabían de que manera.

Creanlo o no es la primera vez que lloro al escribir... me dolio mucho escribir la muerte de Dorothy... y me dolio mas escribir la reaccion de Quatre... y ya se que este capitulo no fue tan largo como el anterior... pero si fue largo n.n.

"Te amo por que, te amo pese a..." y es otra frase que por mas que lo intente no me acorde.. lo lei hace como un año en el libro **"el arte de amar"** y me gusto la frase precisamente para este fic (creanlo o no tuve que leer ese libro para entender algo de este fic... y no pregunten que pues si han leido el fic sabran que) pero no me acorde bien como iba, y lamentablemente ese libro fue prestado y la persona quien me lo presto ya no lo tiene TTU... y sie.. soe pobre para comprar mi propio tomo del dichoso libro xD.

Les advierto algo... desde ahora los capitulos se centraran mas en Quatre que en la pareja principal... pero bueno... es justo dejar a ese par sin problemas por un tiempecillo xD.

Yuki Asakura: jejejeje, mi´ja se ve que no has leido G-boys... a mi me encanta hacerle trama de telenovelas a los fics (a veces por eso dejo capitulos cortos por que le dejo en suspenso xD). Jejeje, y menos mal que te animaste a leer este fic.

Como dato curioso.. este fic ya sobrepaso a G-boys en cantidad de texto xD...

Jotaru Aya Y.M : la primera temporada es en este mismo fic... que abarca desde el Acto 1 al Acto 13, se podría resumir que es la parte que abarca desde que Heero conoce a Duo, hasta que conoce su secreto y admite que sigue enamorado de el pese a todas las cosas -. La segunda temporada abarca desde el Acto 14 hasta ahora... y no sé para cual Acto se termine, sospecho que para el Acto 20.

Karin Nekoi: ay mana! No sabes cuanto me sube la moral leer tus reviews, que por cierto me encanta tu estilo de dejar reviews xD!

Kanari: muajaja... ejem.. si ... al menos lo asusto cuando le regreso el anillo ne? xD... bueno que quieren?... Duo no puede hacer sufrir a Heero... demo.. no se han dado cuenta de que Duo le volteo la tortilla a Heero?... si!... Heero en verdad debio ser el enojado por que Duo no le dijo nada desde el principio (aunque viendo el carácter que se carga Heero comprendo la razon xD)... demo... el que se salio bien enojado fue Duo! XD jajajaja... ejem... que? Hoy estoy dando datos curiosos para el lector.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H: si querida amiga, el 16 de marzo se cumplira un año desde que comence este fic U (y dos días antes es mi birthday! Felicidades a miii!)... demo... como ven ya estoy actualizando mas seguido.. (eso de que no te dejen utilizar la compu en tus horas de máxima inspiración esta cañon... créeme xD).

Carmín-Kary se imagina a Hilde como sanguijuela- jajajaja xD ay mamita que cosas dices...

dayiah belsebú de maxwell: hey! Nueva lectora!1! wheeeeeeeeee!... ataque? No, no, no! No quiero salir demandada xD.

Yuki Asakura: de nuevo tu! Jaajja... bueno te agradezco por que me diste una idea para este capi, asi que Arigato!.. y pues.. cuando amas a alguien y ese alguien te falla la herida duele mas... ese es el por que de todo...

Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang : o.o.. pues... Wufei –kary se va a llorar a una esquina – pobre Wufi como sufre por mi Duo... snif snif...

Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi: Esta chica se autodenomino su review como el review del por que.. pero vamos.. pregunten que yo respondo n.n

Por que Duo le devolvio el anillo a Heero y no lo perdono? Oye.. le dolia la cachetada que le dio ¬¬U... a poco tu perdonarias muy facil a tu novio si te llega con semejante golpe asi como asi? O.o

Por que Heero es tan baka? Por que es mi hermano! O... auch no me pegues Hee-chan ;;... ejem... por que Heero se deja llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos... los lleva al extremo cualquiera que sea.. si es amor.. destila amor hasta por donde no.. si es odio igual.. me comprendes mendez?

Por que Wufei se largo de la hacienda y dejo solo a Duo? (si el trenzado vuelve y no tiene el apoyo de Wufei o Hilde la relela lo hara papilla) Por que vio que solo hacia sufrir a Duo estando ahí... y el lo que menos quiere es ser un problema... y no.. no lo haran papilla, como Duo una vez lo demostro puede con Rellena xD.

Por que Duo no empieza a ser el mismo y se viste como debe ser? Paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes.. paciencia.

Por que Relela es tan perra (XDD)? Por que es Relena! Como mas podía ser?... y esperate.. aun no has visto nada.

Por que Quatre no esta con Trowa- himitsu!... ok ok... ni yo misma lo sé.. pero ya alguien se encargara de juntarlos, y les digo que no sere yo xD.

Por que Dorothy no murio en el parto para dejarle el camino libre a Trowa? Por que Dorothy tenia que ser asesinada... ademas ya sabia yo que todos pensarian que la mataria en el parto.. muajaja fue para voltearles la tortilla xD

Por que tardas tanto en actualizar y me haces sufrir? TT: gomen!... problemas técnicos con la compu... mas viajes.. mas bloqueo de inspiración (a mi la inspiración me sale de madrugada y hubo un tiempo en que mis padres no me dejaban tocar la compu a altas horas de la mañana xD)

Por que no sigues haciendo los capitulos asi de largos? Deseo cumplido!... xD

Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yui: o.o... ya van dos lectoras que me queren matar... HEE-CHAN HERMANOOOO SÁLVAME... si me matan se las ven con mi familia. y miren que somos bastantes xD... Heero, Terry, Lady, Kana, Duo, mami Carmin, la consuegra Karin uuuf no acabo... asi que ya saben... si me matan... se las ven con la mafia Gundam xD.

zer0oneoz: ya ya ya.. le pido a Dios que no me vuelva a tardar tanto con un capitulo.. digo ya ni sabia donde meter la cabeza.. DOS MESES sin actualizar... –kary baja la cabecita apenada- gomen u.u.

Fafa-chan: OO mira tu.. eres la primera que me dice que mate a la mamá de Duo... no, no la mato después Duo no tendría madre xD... ejem.. chiste tonto gomen... pero enserio... a lo mucho me habian pedido que la mandara al manicomio o que la dejara en la calle.. pero matarla? O.o

Kana-chan: sobrinis!... creo que no se vio completo tu review por poner la carita de enojada U... beno, me alegro que estuvieras mejorcita.. y como esta eso de que no tenias internet? o.o... onni-chan codo.. paga las cuentas de tu casa xD.

Ok... conteste reviews por que me senti culpable de abandonar este fic tanto tiempo, pero ocupa mucho espacio asi que no lo vuelvo a hacer...(y yo que me quejaba de que no me llegaron nada de reviews los dos primeros dias después de que actualize XD)

Y... por fin.. un fic interactivo! Ustedes pueden elegir el destino de Traize... participen en sus manos esta la vida, el cuello, la libertad... su aquellito.. TODO de Traize XD ustedes elijan. El mejor destino final para Traize gana! XD. (Como me dijo Karin: "mira que lista.. asi te ahorras el quemarte las neuronas al pensar el final de Traize tu sola" XD)

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Matta ne!**


	18. Acto 18

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 18_

Realmente no es que tuviera muchos años ejerciendo el cargo que ahora tenía, pero si era la primera vez que un asesinato le causaba tal impresión.

Tal vez porque en ese caso eran demasiadas las piezas del rompecabezas que no le terminaban por encajar; aunque una parte de él le decía que tenía ese sentir por tratarse de alguien conocido la victima... y por que ese conocido tenia una relación demasiada estrecha con él.

Aún no le podía pasar por la cabeza que su prima estuviera muerta...

Había seguido el procedimiento de rutina al encontrar el cuerpo... pero le extrañaba los signos de evidente violencia física sobre su cuerpo, y aún no estaba demasiado conforme con el resultado final tan repentino que le habían obligado a dar sus superiores. Si... él también conocía a su prima aunque no fueran tan cercanos... y tenía la certeza de que si esta hubiera tenido otro amor primero habría abandonado a su esposo que tener un idilio amoroso a escondidas. Ella era de esas personas que no escondían sus sentimientos o pensamientos.

Y fue cuando hizo algo que aún no estaba del todo aceptado durante el proceso de un asesinato... tomo fotos del cuerpo de su prima para que no se le pasara ningún detalle, claro que a escondidas hizo eso. Él no dejaría aquel caso como uno más sin concluir, sea quien fuera el asesino no se le iría... él lo atraparía.

Milliardo se encontraba observando las fotografías. Sabía que había algo... algo que le diera una pista más... pero no encontraba el que. Su puerta se abrió de golpe cuando entro el joven rubio evidentemente molesto.

-¡Un crimen pasional!... ¿eso es toda explicación que se dignaran a darme?...- grito en cuanto entro.

-Se que no estas de acuerdo con eso...-

-¿! Como voy a estarlo!... Demando que lleguen al verdadero culpable... esto fue un asesinato a sangre fría… una violación.- dijo la ultima palabra cerrando fuertemente los puños así como apretando sus dientes –y no permitiré que solo digan que ella me engañaba. Por que no era así...-

-Me ordenaron cerrar el caso.- confeso Milliardo antes de que Quatre le diera oportunidad de decirle que aunque el caso estuviera cerrado el seguiría investigando.

-¡Bien! Como veo que la policía local es tan... incompente, yo mismo contrataré a alguien que de con el maldito asesino...- aseguro Quatre saliendo del despacho, Milliardo suspiro y se recargo en la silla mientras tomaba de nuevo las fotos... por mucho que se lo ordenaran no cerraría el caso, o al menos lo dejaría como caso no resuelto para ver si la persona que contrataba Quatre daba con la verdad, y él estaría gustoso de ayudar en lo que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El que Duo estuviera en la casa preguntándole si había comido, que si estaba bien o que si necesitaba algo ya se le había hecho costumbre prácticamente. En parte le agradecía en el alma al joven que se preocupara de tal manera por él, y que ni él ni su esposo lo dejaran solo (aunque en ocasiones lo deseara). A veces necesitaba estar completamente solo.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde la muerte de su amada Dorothy, cuatro meses que la verdad para él habían sido casi el mismo infierno. Siempre que perdía las fuerzas pensaba en una cosa… Mariana… ella lo necesitaba.

Así que sí, estaba muy agradecido con el matrimonio Yuy por no dejarlo solo. Pero también ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Su trabajo además de su propia hija habían sido un escape temporal a la realidad que se negaba a aceptar por completo. Era tonto... pero la esperanza es lo que siempre prevalece ante cualquier situación, aún si esta esperanza es totalmente una alusión a algo imposible... a un sueño. Si... su corazón deseaba con todo el alma que Dorothy volviera aunque su mente le decía que eso era algo imposible de que sucediera. Ah, pero también su mente era traicionera en momentos pues ella le sumergía en recuerdos y más recuerdos de Dorothy.

-Quatre...- lo llamo Duo, el chico rubio se sonrió, desde hacia meses que Duo usaba ese tono de voz, un tono de preocupación mezclado con el enojo. –Hoy tampoco vas a desayunar...- dijo mas bien afirmándolo, ya no lo preguntaba conocía de antemano la respuesta que le daría su amigo.

-No, tengo que ir de inmediato al despacho, pero allá desayunare algo...- le contesto mientas salía rápidamente del comedor para evitar ver la mirada de reproche de Duo, seguida de la regañina del chico quien buscaba apoyo en su esposo, más Heero solo suspiraba y miraba a Quatre, él sabia lo que le quería decir Heero en esa mirada "él sólo lo hace por que se preocupa y te quiere", así que mejor evitar esa rutina del desayuno saliendo lo más rápido que podía de la casa, a ahogarse de trabajo para evitar pensar. Que desayunaría algo era una mentira, el apetito simplemente se le había ido, a veces comía solo por se recordaba a él mismo que lo tenia que hacer pues era una función básica para seguir viviendo... pero de nuevo su mente lo traicionaba en esos momentos, por que después de todo ¿para que seguir viviendo sin Dorothy?

Cuando salió del despacho le dolía la cabeza más que nunca, no era raro considerando que había descuidado demasiado su propia salud. Sonrió al pensar que Duo le regañaría, era algo simpático ver como Duo tomaba una actitud paternal (y maternal también para que negarlo) hacia él. Y pese a que el chico había insistido que estaría bien solo y que deberían regresar a la Hacienda, Duo no quiso. De eso ya más de tres meses, en parte sentía algo de pena de ser el culpable de que Heero se la pasara viajando de la Hacienda del Guadiana al pueblo cada semana. Pero por más que había insistido, Duo no lo había querido dejar solo. El chico se la pasaba de su propia casa a la suya... lo bueno es que quedaban cerca.

Al llegar a casa y entrar en la pacifica sala vio un arreglo de flores, frunció el entrecejo aunque después considero la idea de que eran flores enviadas por condolencia hacia la perdida de Dorothy de alguien quien se había enterado muy después. Debía admitirlo era un hermoso arreglo de flores blancas y amarillas, se acerco pues vio en el un tarjeta, apenas la había tomado en sus manos cuando entro la nana con Mariana en brazos, dejó a un lado la tarjeta para abrazar a su hija, olvidándose de leerla, eso podía esperar.

Por la tarde llego Duo quien se extraño de ver el arreglo, -¿Y esto, Quatre?- preguntó tomando la tarjeta.

-Lo mandaron... para- le iba a contestar pero antes de terminar lo interrumpió Duo.

-Para ti...- dijo mientras su vista sorprendida pasada de la tarjeta a Quatre.

-¿Qué?- dijo más que extrañado, se levanto con rapidez del sofá y con la misma rapidez tomo la tarjeta, la leyó más de dos veces no pudiendo creer lo que decía.

"Para Quatre, mi pequeño ángel.

Con todo mi amor sincero T.B."

La cara de Quatre pasó por todas las fases del rosa hasta el rojo cuando comprendió que quería decir esa tarjeta acompañada de las flores.

-Tienes admirador secreto- dijo con una sonrisa de alegría Duo.

Quatre miro a Duo y parpadeo un par de veces, para después contestar mientras arrugaba la tarjeta y la tiraba –No estoy para esas cosas...-

Pensó que olvidándose del asunto de la tarjeta, y del hecho que no tuviera un remitente claro seria suficiente para que no volviera a pasar, pero estaba muy equivocado pues al día siguiente un adorno de rosas de un rosa pálido acompañaban al otro, y de nuevo la tarjeta firmada solo con unas iniciales.

Mas lo del arreglo no se limito a dos días. Durante dos semanas siguió llegando un arreglo diario... siempre con una tarjeta con algún pensamiento y firmada con solo las iniciales, lo único que cambiaba eran el tipo de flores y su color... la última semana habían sido rosa rojas. Y él le hacia siempre lo mismo a cada tarjeta, la arrugaba y la tiraba, no le podía hacer lo mismo a las flores pues ellas que culpan tenían de ser un regalo no querido, así que pues esas las conservaba.

Duo estaba fascinado ante la idea de que alguien estuviera cortejando a Quatre, pensaba que tal vez eso le haría pensar en algo más que la añoranza por Dorothy. Más también estaba demasiado curioso. ¿Quien seria el admirador secreto? Tomo del suelo la arrugada y más reciente tarjeta. T.B., si se ponía a pensar... –Solo hay una familia con un apellido que comienza con b en este pueblo- dijo en voz alta –pero los Barton se mudaron hace mucho tiempo...-

-La hija mayor volvió a mudarse aquí- comentó Heero a Duo al escuchar el apellido de su amigo.

-Pero… ella no puede estar enviando las flores aquí dice T.B- y entonces abrió los ojos y miro a Heero, este también había comprendido del por que la reacción de Duo y estaba igual (o incluso más) sorprendido que su esposo.

-¡Trowa!- dijo Duo señalando la tarjeta... – ¡Él envía las flores!-

Heero frunció el entrecejo, no por que estuviera enojado del hecho de que Trowa estuviera enamorado, estaba enojado por que Trowa no le había comentado nada, se había guardado todo en secreto, más sin embargo pronto comprendió la razón por la que tal vez Trowa había callado.

-Me pregunto si Quatre ya se habrá dado cuenta también como nosotros.-

Claro que Quatre se había dado cuenta, desde la primera tarjeta. Es decir, no era ningún tonto y había sacado las mismas deducciones que Duo de inmediato. Y pese a que sentía un poco de timidez por el simple hecho de que alguien lo cortejara, nunca en la vida nadie lo había hecho, y nunca en la vida se imagino que alguien lo fuera a hacer, también sentía algo de molestia... no hacia mucho que el había enviudado y sin embargo el joven Barton se atrevía a..., ante esos pensamientos su cara se ponía roja y la sentía arder... él debía de pensar en su hija y en nada más... además… su corazón solo podría amar a Dorothy, por que sin ella ya nada en su vida era igual... él ya no podría volver a amar a nadie más. Le daría solo un día más al joven Barton para que cesara con su ataque de regalos... si no lo hacia se vería obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según su plan todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, sin duda era muy buena haciendo notas de amor, y que la florería le llevara primero a ella el arreglo floral para darle el visto bueno también había contribuido mucho a la causa.

Después de haber aprobado el hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas combinadas con orquídeas de un tono púrpura suave que esa tarde había sido el elegido, había trazado con finas letras una breve nota con un pensamiento y había firmado como todas las anteriores ocasiones... las simples iniciales de Trowa, pues creía que falsificar la firma de su hermano menor seria llegar demasiado lejos.

Claro que la definición de demasiado lejos de Catherine no era lo que su hermano en el remoto caso de que se llegara a enterar (por que lo haría tarde que temprano eso lo sabia Catherine) consideraría la adecuada.

Era una gran suerte en verdad que Heero hubiera mantenido ocupado a Trowa durante el último mes allá en el pueblo del Guadiana, claro que Catherine nunca pensó que la suerte le llegaría hasta ese momento. Por que justo cuando el empleado de la floristería sacaba el famoso arreglo de la sala su hermano iba entrando.

Trowa frunció el ceño extrañado, su primer pensamiento al ver las flores bellamente arregladas fue que tal vez alguien se las había enviado a Catherine y esta las devolvía pues al ser una mujer casada no las podía aceptar, para quitarse esa duda tomo la tarjeta, fue cuando vio que Catherine palidecía, lo que lo llevo a pensar que estaba en lo correcto.

Sonrió mientras desdoblaba la tarjeta –Vaya hermanita, ya era hora de que te consiguieras a alguien mejor que ese marido tu...- Trowa no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo... –CATHERINE!-

-Trowa...- trato de calmar a su hermano mientras ponía de intermedio entre ella y su muy furioso hermano al sillón –deja que te explique mi brillante plan... –

-¿Brillante plan?...! ¿Me vas a decir que estabas pensando al quererle mandar esta nota!-

-Bueno, esa nota acompaña al arreglo que es uno de los tantos que ya he mandado...- dijo tratando de hacerle entender su plan, pero veía como su hermano se acercaba a ella con el rostro desencajado del enojo. –no me hagas nada que soy la madre de tus sobrinos! -grito cuando vio que Trowa se acerco a ella demasiado.

-¡Explícame esto!- dijo blandiendo delante de él la pequeña tarjeta.

-Es la nota... que acompaña al arreglo- dijo con voz algo temerosa, si bien era cierto que Trowa casi siempre era calmado y un pan de Dios… excepto cuando se le hacia enojar... como se veía en esta ocasión.

-Si… pero dime… ¿por que rayos va dirigida al señor Winner y va firmada con mis iniciales?- pregunto sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa forzada.

-Pues por que... por que...- ¡diablos!... todo el plan sonaba a la perfección en su cabeza pero la mirada inquisidora de Trowa la hacia que se le olvidara –por que el que sea un hombre no le tiene que quitar lo romántico al asunto...-

-Te dije que diéramos por terminado este asunto... ¡por Dios Catherine! ¡!Él aun esta en duelo!... ¡!¿qué no conoces nada del protocolo!- gritó Trowa tirando la tarjeta al suelo mientras daba media vuelta pera evitar que Catherine viera su cara, y es que de enojo paso a angustiado. Gracias a su hermanita ahora Quatre seguramente ya sabia de sus sentimientos por él, y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabia que demonios había puesto su hermana en las anteriores tarjetas, paso su mano por la cabeza apartando algo de su cabello y paso saliva.

-Considere que dado que en el protocolo tampoco es bien visto que un hombre corteje a otro… no importaría que lo hicieras unos meses después… además… el duelo de esa familia ya terminó...-

-Catherine, Catherine... ¡Catherine!- dijo Trowa mientras tomaba de los brazos a su hermana -¿sabes lo que me has hecho?-

Su hermana se sorprendió al ver la cara de evidente angustia de su hermano –Si... te he ayudado... tú nunca hubieras aceptado decirle al joven Winner tus sentimientos... y al que no habla Dios no lo escucha hermanito... ¿que hubieras preferido?... ¿seguir sufriendo en silencio como te he visto hacerlo estos meses?...- contesto sinceramente.

-Prefiero sufrir en silencio que sufrir al ver su cara de... lastima – pero se callo... ¿qué tan difícil era para su hermana el comprender que aquel era un asunto delicado y no debía de ser tomado tan a la ligera como ella lo había tomado? –él no me corresponderá Catherine-

-Eso tú no lo sabes... por eso... déjame mandar el arreglo- dijo mientras agarraba la tarjeta del suelo y la volvía a colocar en el arreglo que sujetaba el chico que había ido a llevarlo... se había quedado ahí... Catherine solo sonrió indicando con ese simple gesto que toda aquella discusión no debía salir de aquella sala ni de los labios del repartidor.

Trowa solo se llevo la mano a la cabeza pasándola por el cabello, su hermana si que se la había hecho esta vez. De pronto la boca le sabia amargo... y necesitaba sentarse urgentemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi paciencia se acabo- murmuro Quatre tomando la tarjeta y echándosela al bolsillo. Era el veintavo arreglo de flores que llegaba a la casa, y en definitiva seria el último, tenía que hablar seriamente con el joven Barton, aclararle que él... él le pertenecería para siempre solo a Dorothy.

Aparte que… bueno, entendía los de las flores... lo que no pudo entender era por que el arreglo había llegado con una cajita y dentro de esta una bella muñeca de porcelana... es decir... pensó Quatre mientras en la cara se dibujaba su molestia, no entendía hasta donde quería llegar el joven Barton con todo eso.

Así que, bajando del coche se paro frente a la puerta, y recogiendo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones para permanecer calmado a la situación, toco a la casa de la familia Barton.

Basta decir que Trowa sintió que el alma le llegaba a los pies cuando escucho a la sirvienta anunciar al señor Winner, sabia que eso pasaría. Solo esperaba hacerle entender a este que todo había sido obra de su hermana y que él apenas se había enterado. Claro que ni a él esa excusa le convencía... ¡pero era la verdad!... aunque también algo dentro de él le decía que no debió dejar a Catherine mandar el arreglo de hoy y detenerla de inmediato.

Y si antes sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo cuando observo el semblante serio de Quatre al llegar a la sala, Trowa solo atino a pararse del sillón mientras pasaba saliva... y ahí iba... el momento de la verdad. Más apenas había abierto la boca cuando Quatre comenzó a hablar.

-Solo quiero que me escuche cinco minutos señor Barton.- dijo tomando de nueva cuenta aire y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. -Me honra que usted... bueno... me haya mandado todos esos...- dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo -regalos... más... debo decirle... que me pareció muy inapropiado... y no... no por que usted sea un hombre...- aclaro al ver que Trowa de nueva cuenta abría la boca.

-Yo conozco a una pareja la cual los dos son hombres y se quieren mucho y no le veo nada de malo a eso...- le explico Quatre -más sin embargo debo decirle que... yo jamás entregaré mi corazón de nuevo... por que... mi corazón fue enterrado junto al cuerpo de mi esposa... y ella... ella tendrá siempre mi amor eterno...- le dijo sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz pero manteniendo esa postura que había puesto desde el inicio de la conversación.

Trowa sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, -Entiendo.- contesto acercándose a Quatre -y lamento mucho si le llegaron a molestar esos obsequios señor Winner... más sin embargo... y ya que fue mi hermana quien comenzó ese bombardeo de flores, debo decirle yo, con mis propias palabras lo que siento por usted.-

Quatre se había esperado una contestación de parte del joven Barton, mas nunca se espero que fuera una tan... calmada... incluso pareciera que a Trowa no le importaba las palabras antes dichas por él.

-Sé que podría sonar trillado, cursi... e incluso poco creíble decirle que me enamore de usted a primera vista... en cuanto le vi a los ojos... supe la maravillosa persona que era... y en cuanto me dio la mano mi cuerpo se estremeció por que sabia seria la única oportunidad que tendría de tocarle...- el cuerpo de Trowa inconscientemente se acercaba al de Quatre, quien solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás antes de quedarse de piedra escuchando atento, y un poco avergonzado las palabras del joven ojiverde.

-Basta...- Quatre endureció la mirada y la voz –déjese de tonterías... le advierto que mi paciencia tiene un limite muy pequeño-

-Y este mi amor, demasiado grande... lo quise guardar, ocultar... por que... yo supe desde un principio que solo seria un sueño para mi... por tu familia... pero ahora...-

-¿Ahora?... por favor... no trate de llegar y convertirse en el príncipe azul... por que no necesito ninguno...-

-No... no quiero eso… y si me lo pides...-

Pero una vez más Quatre le impidió continuar. –Espero que ya entienda que por muy lindo que sean sus sentimientos por mi, no puedo corresponderle... pues yo ya no podré entregarle mi amor a nadie más, sea un hombre o mujer, por lo que le pido que por favor deje de mandarme todos esos re...- pero esta vez fue el turno de Trowa de callar a Quatre, pero sin decir nada.

Quatre ni siquiera se había percatado de que Trowa estaba a una distancia muy corta de él... y ni que decir que ni vio venir que el chico ojiverde se agachaba hacia él y tomaba sus labios con ternura... incluso pudo percibir algo de miedo al contacto de los labios.

Su mano se acerco a la blanca mejilla del rubio queriendo tocarla, mas tuvo miedo y la indecisión hizo que solo los dedos de su mano rozaran la cara de Quatre. Para el joven Barton ese beso duraría muy poco, pues Quatre apretó el puño, tensando sus nudillos por completo, para después pegarle duro en el costado del rostro a Trowa.

-¿¡Como diablos se atreve?-

Trowa se espero que Quatre hiciera el más mínimo gesto de limpiarse aquel beso, pero el rubio no lo hizo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, de la ira seguramente, pensó Trowa al ver también la expresión del rostro del señor Winner.

-Espero que entienda... ¡déjeme en paz!...- el rostro de Quatre mostraba lo furioso que estaba, más sin embargo, él mismo impedía que su cuerpo mostrara una desesperación que no podía... no podía dejar mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad... se quebraría de inmediato si eso pasaba. Si su cuerpo derramaba una sola lagrima todas aquellas que se había guardado por la muerte de Dorothy también saldrían... todo el dolor encerrado en su corazón saldría... dejándolo con un sentimiento de soledad más grande que el que ya lo acompañaba.

El joven administrador se llevo la mano a la mejilla para después sonreír de una manera triste -Ese golpe no podrá borrar el beso que te di... ni las palabras antes dichas... ni mucho menos mis sentimientos por ti- y lo miro con esos ojos esmeralda... lo miro de tal forma que de nuevo Quatre sintió paralizarse.

-Déjese de juegos...- murmuro dándose la vuelta para salir de esa casa –y no quiero que siga mandándome nada... simplemente olvídese de mi – y así sin más salio de la casa Barton, y subió a su coche.

Trowa rió... rió irónico mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla… pero era cierto... nada... nada podría borrar el amor que sentía por el de ojos aqua. Un amor que él mismo había querido mandar al olvido sin lograrlo. Un amor que encerró solo provocando que este creciera más y más fuerte… un amor que sabia… solo lastimaría a él... al ángel rubio...

Sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por su espalda... se dio la vuelta cayendo de rodillas abrazado a la cintura de su hermana que le acariciaba la cabeza... –Trowa perdón... fue mi culpa...- le pedía perdón su hermana mayor.

-No... tú solo hiciste que algo que era inevitable pasara. Por eso quería callar mi amor por él, Catherine... por que al saberlo él me odiaría- dijo pasando saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía. –todo por evitar esto...- se levanto secando sus propias lagrimas, no podía con sus veintidós años seguir actuando como un niño... llorando a mares en los brazos de su hermana, Catherine lo miro con pena... ella estaba segura que... Dios mío... lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

El joven Barton se sentó en el pequeño sillón pegado a la ventana, colocando un pie sobre el sillón y mirando hacia un punto indefinido en el paisaje de afuera –Aunque...- sí... había podido sentir el estremecimiento de Quatre al besarlo... había podido sentir aunque fuera por un milisegundo como Quatre se había acercado más... y por último había sentido como el corazón de este latía de forma acelerada al contacto de sus cuerpos –pudiera ser que no todo esta perdido- declaró con una frágil sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

La cara de Catherine reflejo que no había entendido lo dicho por Trowa -¿Tro...- hizo el ademán de acercarse a él pero este la asusto, pues de un salto se levanto, con una nueva energía y una sonrisa renovada.

-Catherine... habías dicho que mandabas un arreglo diario ¿verdad?-

-Si... pero ahora mismo mando una nota para...- realmente estaba preocupada por el cambio tan repentino de humor de Trowa, quien hacia solo cinco minutos parecía que el mundo se había terminado... y ahora estaba tan... feliz.

-Para que ahora sean tres arreglos...- termino la oración por ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su hermana con un chillido de sorpresa, pero también de emoción.

-Y me dirás cuales son tus chocolates favoritos, esos que siempre andas comiendo y diciendo que son una probadita de cielo... pero... esta vez yo escribiré las notas- murmuro sin dejar sonreír, Trowa... si... la esperanza muere al último y además... los Barton eran conocidos por no dejarse vencer y luchar hasta la ultima batalla... además.. en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quatre... ¿te sientes mal ?.. vienes todo rojo...- pregunto Duo mientras veía como Quatre con la vista perdida y mano sobre sus labios se había recargado en la puerta después de cerrarla, el chico rubio dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Duo que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Se sentía raro... apenado... avergonzado... por un minuto, él se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se había acercado al de Trowa... sonrió... tal vez era que nunca había tenido contacto de ningún tipo más que con Dorothy... tal vez su cuerpo estaba curioso al sentir algo nuevo.. pero ¡no!... eso era tan... impropio... vergonzoso... él podía controlar su cuerpo... él podía controlar sus sentimientos... lo sabía... lo había hecho desde que murió ella... ¿o no había encerrado toda su tristeza en su corazón? ¿esta no lo iba consumiendo poco a poco por no dejarla salir?... y ahora... no dejaría que ni Trowa Barton, ni nadie permitiera que esa oscuridad saliera de su pecho... del fondo de su alma y corazón.

-Estoy bien, Duo- contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Te dije que te ibas a enfermar por no comer bien!- le dijo Duo empujándolo para que subiera las escaleras, si se sentía mal lo mejor era que durmiera un poco –cuando llegue Heero le diré que te cheque.-

-No Duo... lo que deberías hacer es ya regresar a casa. – más después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa forma, pues Duo ya le daba una cara que le hacia arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca –No es que no me guste tenerte aquí, si no que el pobre de tu marido anda de arriba abajo por mi culpa y...-

-Y nada... Heero me dijo que estaba bien...- sonrió calmado Duo –además, ¿pretendes que me vaya sin saber quien es tu admiradora secreta?-

Quatre esbozo una sonrisa –Admirador secreto... y ya no llegarán más flores o muñecas... ni nada...- suspiro – fui a hablar con él... y no hagas como si te sorprende por que estoy tan seguro que ya sabias que era Trowa Barton quien enviaba las flores- añadió frunciendo el ceño y entrando a la recamara.

-Eh pues...- por suerte la campana indicando que alguien había llegado salvo a Duo de dar una explicación –ah... ya llego Heero.- y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como lo que ese vestido le dejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más de una semana había pasado, y se podía notar que Trowa no había entendido el mensaje de dejarle de mandar cosas al empresario Winner, pues ahora la habitación principal de la casa Winner se encontraba llena de elegantes arreglos florales, de cajas de chocolate y demás detalles que no habían parado de llegar; al entrar Duo, lo único que pudo hacer Quatre fue sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. -Tengo... tengo que hacerle entender que ya deje de hacer eso...- el chico no podía ocultar su cara roja con nada.

-¿Todo esto te lo ha mandado él?- pregunto sonriendo gentilmente, seguramente todo eso era demasiado inusual para Quatre.

-Si...- las mejillas del joven abogado se tornaron aún más rojas conforme hablaba de todos los detalles que había tenido con el, Trowa. -Todo esto es... demasiado raro- oculto su cara con sus manos... dudaba que, ya que ni con el golpe que le había dado Trowa había desistido, hubiera otra manera de hacerlo dejar todo aquel asunto por las buenas.

-¿Raro por qué Quatre?... ¿por qué es un hombre?- la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Duo amenazo con desvanecerse.

-¡No!...- aclaro Quatre de inmediato -si no que... es raro porque... hace solo unos meses que enviude...- Quatre bajo la mirada al suelo, sus ojos demostraban aun toda esa tristeza encerrada, ese mar que aun no recuperaba todo su brío.

-Quatre... Dorothy murió hace tiempo...- comenzó a decir Duo tratando de elegir con cuidado cada palabra.

-¿Y que con ello?...- tomo algo de aire, ¿que a todo el mundo le costaba tanto entender que el amaría por siempre a Dorothy? -Duo, aunque pasen mil años nunca intentaré sacar a Dorothy de mi corazón-

-No te estoy pidiendo eso... si no que te des cuenta de que hay alguien que te quiere amar tanto como Dorothy lo hizo-

-Amar a alguien más... eso es lo único que me pides... pero hacer eso significa que quieres que la olvide...-

-No, no... Quatre...-

-De todos modos... le tengo que hacer entender al señor Barton que ya no me mande ese tipo de cosas...-

-¿No te gustan?- pregunto Duo volviendo a sonreír.

-No niego que me siento halagado por ellos... pero... ¡no deja de ser raro!- sentencio Quatre, su voz denotaba molestia, pero lo sonrojado de sus mejillas decían que no estaba tan molesto como lo decía -solo... ¡solo le falta traerme serenata!- Justo había terminado de decir aquella oración cuando el dulce sonido de una guitarra se escucho, acompañando a la música estaba la voz de Trowa...

_"La luna ya esta cansada... _

_De verme llorar por tu amor _

_Y la noche se ha detenido, _

_Para dejarme sufrir mi dolor"_

Ahora si que la cara de Quatre podía compararse con la de una cereza por lo roja que estaba, miro a Duo quien apretaba fuertemente los labios evitando dejar escapar una enorme sonrisa. -Pues... ya lo hizo...- se levanto de un salto más emocionado que al que le habían traído la serenata y choco las manos - ¡te trajo serenata!-

Afuera la música seguía tocando, tan melodiosa y romántica que simplemente no podía ser ignorada como el joven rubio quería.

_"El tiempo no ha logrado _

_Que pueda olvidarme de ti _

_Pues a cada segundo que pasa, _

_Yo te llevo muy dentro de mi"_

-¡No es para que lo festejes!... van... ¡van a despertar a Mariana!-

-Su nana esta ahí para cuidarla...-

-Pero yo soy su padre...- Quatre camino hacia la puerta para salir pero Duo le tapo el paso.

-Tienes que salir a ver a Trowa... tan siquiera para dar las gracias...-

-¡No!- dijo más rojo incluso que al principio y dando un paso a la izquierda pero de nuevo Duo se interpuso.

-Si, ¡ve!-

-No... Debo... ir... a mi habitación...- dijo tratando de no mirar a Duo para que el chico no advirtiera lo apenado y nervioso que estaba, si... después de ese encuentro que tuvo con Trowa no sabia como debía de tratar al chico. No sabia si apenarse.. enojarse.. o ya de plano partirle la mandarina en gajos, si un golpe no había servido, darle otro par de docenas de estos tal vez si sirviera.. más ese no era Quatre... por lo que eso lo había dejado solo como una idea.

-Quatre- suspiró Duo y tomo por los hombros a chico rubio -estas en tu recamara...- dijo pacientemente y dándole la vuelta a Quatre lo comenzó a empujar hasta las puertas del balcón donde finalmente le dio un empujoncito para que saliera y tuviera algún contacto con Trowa.

-¡Duo! ¡Mira que esta vez si me las pagas!- dijo enojado Quatre dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la pieza pero Duo ya había cerrado las puertas y se había recargado en ellas para evitar que Quatre las abriese. –¡Duo abre!... te... ¡te... voy a matar!- Quatre estaba desesperado, era claro que no quería enfrentar a Trowa... ¡por Dios! Le había traído serenata... a él! Por más que le ordenara a su mente dejar de escuchar la dulce voz que ahora cantaba una balada, no lo podía hacer...

_"Si tu supieras amor,_

_que en mis noches te recuerdo,_

_que mis días son más largos sin tu amor._

_Que estas presente, en el mas dulce de mis sueños_

_Que mi corazón, llora en silencio por tu amor"_

-No...- le contesto Duo imitando a la perfección un tono infantil -además... Heero me defiende..-

-¿De que te defiendo?- pregunto la voz de Heero, Duo miro a la puerta y ahí estaba su esposo recargado en ella y mirándolo intrigado.

Al ver que no podría hacer que Duo abriera la puerta se recargo en esta. Calma... y pensar eso era lo que podía hacer estando en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

"_¿Y es que como podría sacarte de mi vida?_

_si la vida para mi solo eres tú."_

_"Si tu supieras amor_

_que en mis noches te recuerdo,_

_que mis días son más largos sin tu amor._

_Que estas presente en el mas dulce de mi sueños,_

_Que mi corazón, llora en silencio por tu amor."_

La letra de la canción era demasiado clara. Demasiado... para él. Todo el mundo parecía creer que ya era tiempo de que continuara con su vida, todo mundo parecía creer que sabia lo que él realmente necesitaba, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado... por que nadie sabia lo que quería... morir... morir o despertar de esa pesadilla... de pronto su cara mostró una sonrisa que decía que nada bueno se le había ocurrido a su dueño.

_"¿Y es que como puedes pedirme que te olvide?_

_si cuando te recuerdo me enamoro mas de ti_

_¿Y es que como puedo sacarte de mi vida?_

Si la vida, para mi solo eres... solo eres tú" 

-¡Déjame entrar!- reclamo Quatre poniendo toda su fuerza en su brazo y hombro para entrar, más sin embargo Duo ya se había quitado de la puerta, entro sin mirar a Duo y sin fijarse que Heero los miraba extrañado buscando una explicación, aunque al escuchar la voz de Trowa cantar... y el ver como Quatre se metía al baño y salía con la jarra llena de agua dedució algo...

-¡No lo vas a hacer!- le grito Duo poniéndose enfrente de Quatre que ya volvía para salir al balcón de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? a muchas les funciona para alejar a los borrachos que les van y llevan este tipo de cosas!...- dijo peleándole la jarra a Duo quien pretendía quitársela.

-¡Pero no puedes! ¡Pobre Trowa!-

-¿Qué no puedo? ¡Solo observa!- pero por más que le tratara de quitar la jarra Duo no la soltaba –¡Heero!- grito ya desesperado.

El chico ojiazul se tenso y puso en guardia al escuchar su nombre -¿Yo qué?- le contesto a Quatre, si su loco amigo le llevaba serenata no era su culpa, si su loco esposo le decía que le saliera a dar las gracias a su, aun muy loco amigo, tampoco era su culpa... "aaah" se lamento.. ¿para que había llegado temprano ese día del viaje de la Hacienda?

-¡¡Controla a tu mujer!- dijo muy bien las palabras Quatre, ante el "oye!" de Duo quien soltó la jarra para tratar de darle un coscorrón a Quatre, este aprovecho para salir de nuevo al balcón.

Se recargo en el barandal -¡¡Ya le dije que se deje de juegos!- grito antes de lanzar el agua que fue justamente a caer encima del pobre que venia acompañando a Trowa tocando la guitarra.

Quatre se asomo pero no se veía ni rastro de Trowa, y haciendo caso nulo de los reclamos del pobre guitarrista volvió a meterse a su recamara, donde no encontró a Duo por ninguna parte, más Heero seguía ahí.

Heero suspiro y señalo la puerta –Se bajo a abrirle a Trowa...- y con la mirada se disculpo por ese hecho.

-¡Aaaaagh!- Quatre dio una patada al piso y bajo corriendo a la sala, con las ayudas de Duo jamás haría entender a Trowa que él no quería nada... absolutamente nada con él... aunque mientras bajaba corriendo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... pese a que estuviera enojado.. pese a lo raro de esa situación... le parecía algo divertido... todo eso... le estaba resultando entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: OK... o.o.. antes que nada... –agarra aire- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO COMPRO TU AMOR! nOn. Este fic, el 16 de marzo, cumple un añote en línea... jejeje.. no me enorgullezco... pero bueno.. con suerte ya para julio y lo acabamos n.n... si sigo con capítulos tan largos mucho antes jejeje.

Muy bien, después de las felicitaciones, paso a lo siguiente... si quieren escuchar la song que le canto Trowa a Quatre aquí... pues.. mandanme un mail... y yo se las mando.. o busquen un mp3 llamado "si tu supieras amor" de Miguel Ángel.. (sí, ese que salio de la nacademia... miren... dirán lo que quieran pero de que canta hermoso.. canta hermoso n.nUU).

También... pues... quería abarcar todo esto de Quatre en un capitulo... pero nel.. salía muy largo xDD. Y no se apuren contestare todas las interrogantes por ejemplo ¿a dónde se fue Traize? Si están en el pueblo del Sahuatoba ¿por qué no se han visto las caras la mamá de Duo y este?... ¿Duo cuando se dejara de vestir de mujer?... ¿y la relela?... todas esas serán contestadas.. pero no todavía.. algunas en el próximo capitulo, otras hasta quien sabe cuando xDD.

Por cierto... del mejor final para Traize, ya tengo ganador.. pero será sorpresa hasta el final xD... bueno.. no actualizare hasta mediados de abril, ¿por qué?... por que tengo que actualizar los otros fics.. y por que la mitad de marzo me iré de vacaciones n.n. No se quejen! Digan que antes actualice este mes XDD. Sí, me he vuelto muy floja con este pobre fic u.u.

Partirle su mandarina en gajos... si... digan que en capítulos anteriores me libere poquito y escribí... pues.. ustedes sabrán que escribí xDD... no me gusta escribir groserías por que realmente no las digo mucho o.o... yo soe niña buena 0). (auch.. me mordí la lengua)

Ahora si.. nos vemos hasta abril

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	19. Acto 19

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 19_

Acababa de llegar de su largo viaje de un mes, era algo tedioso hacer un viaje tan largo desde su ciudad natal hasta el pueblo del Sahuatoba, pero era un favor que le hacia a su tío, un amigo de él, que precisamente vivía en ese pueblo, requería de sus servicios. Y claro que cuando su tío le había comentado que ninguna otra persona poseía su capacidad e inteligencia para resolver casos que la misma policía mejor daba por desechados al verlos imposibles de resolver, al escuchar esas palabras su propio ego le prohibió negarse, incluso aun si tenia que atravesar un océano completo para poder resolver ese caso y hacerle el favor al amigo de su tío.

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor el sombrero que elegantemente posaba en su cabeza, quería ver mejor al pintoresco pueblo que se le presentaba, no era comparable con su hermosa ciudad, pues este pueblo también era bello, pero nada tan bello como su querida ciudad.

La primera parada que debía de hacer, antes siquiera de ir su hotel era visitar la jefatura de policía para documentarse del caso que precisamente venia a investigar. No tardaron mucho en llegar al mencionado lugar, cuando lo hicieron el chofer bajo para abrir la portezuela del carruaje y de inmediato bajo de un salto.

Se quito el sombrero y miro el lugar antes de entrar, hermosa arquitectura sin duda. No le hicieron mucho esperar cuando se presento ante el un hombre alto, de facciones obviamente algo europeas, y que sin duda le gustaba hacer escándalos tanto como lo causaba su persona con su vestimenta, puesto que dudaba que su pelo largo fuera muy bien aceptado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le había preguntado el joven cuando salió de su despacho y fue a recibirle.

Con una sonrisa le tendió la mano –Lucrecia Noin... señor...-

-Milliardo.. Peacecraft...- contesto el aun algo desconcertado, le habían dicho que lo buscaba un detective, pero al salir se encontró con esa mujer, que era un tanto peculiar, tanto por su cabello corto como por usar vestimentas algo... por no decir demasiado puesto que eran pantalones, masculinas. Aunque eso no le quitaba la femineidad de sus gestos, ni la hermosura de su cara.

-Como pedí hablar con el jefe de esta jefatura me supongo que es usted, así que iré al grano, necesito me facilite de todo el expediente del caso de la muerte de la señora Dorothy Winner...- dijo todo esto sin desviar la mirada de los ojos azules de Milliardo que ahora la miraban contrariado.

Noin al ver la mirada que ponía Milliardo solo sonrió aun mas –usted cree que por ser mujer, no puede ser que yo sea el detective, ¿cierto? Pues lamento desilusionarlo, por que si lo soy.. la mejor de la academia... graduada hace solo tres años... ¿quiere que le muestre mis papeles que me notifican como apta para ejercer lo que hago?- dijo señalando el bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

-No, no...- contesto algo apenado de que esa mujer se le pasara por la cabeza que el estaba pensando algo así, es decir ¿desde cuando el era uno de esos machistas que pensaban que las mujeres no podían hacer lo mismo que los hombres? Nunca jamás.. el reconocía la fortaleza de las mujeres... su propia madre había sido una mujer fuerte al sacar a su familia adelante cuando su padre murió dejándola a ella viuda y con un hijo en el vientre... inclusive eso.. dar vida a otra persona era simple señal de la grandeza de las diosas, como a el le gustaba llamar en secreto a las mujeres.

-¿Entonces... puedo decir que pensaba en donde dejo esos papeles?- sonrió, esa pregunta solo era una manera de decir que si le iba a dar los papeles o no.

Milliardo también esbozo una sonrisa cómplice, esa mujer era muy especial.. –están en mi oficina.. yo mismo los he revisado, a mi también se me hace que hay algo sospechoso.. pero no se cual sea el motivo...- le contó mientras que con el brazo hacia la señal de que entrara a su oficina, una vez dentro los dos cerro la puerta, y saco de su escritorio del cajón con el que guardaba con llaves todo lo que había el mismo guardado del caso.

-Veo que esta haciendo su propia investigación aunque se le ordeno otra cosa.- comento Noin cuando se sentó y cruzo la pierna en un elegante gesto.

-Ya le dije... hay algo que no encaja...-

-¿Podría decirme las teorías que hasta el momento tiene?- le pidió mientras tomaba la carpeta que le tendía Milliardo y pasaba las hojas releyendo los datos.

-No son tanto como teorías... lo que no entiendo es como llego o la llevaron a ese lugar... es decir... si hubiera tenido una aventura...-

-Si... comprendo.. alguien de la clase social de la señora Winner hubiera elegido un motel de mas clase.. o incluso se verían en la casa del amante.. ¿no?-

-Aparte de que la señora Winner no era de las personas que ocultan las cosas.. créame, le hubiera valido un comino que la gente se enterara de que tenia, dado el caso de que la hubiera tenido, una aventura-

-Habla como si conociera muy bien a la victima...- le dijo en un tono que denotaba que disfrutaba de la rara (por no decir algo macabra) conversación.

-Todos en el pueblo conocían muy bien el carácter de ella... además era una prima lejana...-

Noin se llevo una mano a los labios en señal de pensar –si todo el mundo la conocía...-

-Bueno.. no tome literal mis palabras.. digo que.. era conocida por que su esposo y ella hacían muchas obras de beneficencia y eso...-

La chica solo suspiro –a lo que me lleva a lo mismo.. a nada.. si solo era conocida en las clases altas... una razón mas para que el asesino la llevara a ese lugar...-

-¿Algún sospechoso?- tomo las fotografías observándolas con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo, eso era a lo que nunca se acostumbraría... ver cadáveres.

-Dos...-

Levanto la vista indicándole que le dijera quienes.

-El marido...-

Noin sonrió complacida, mas después soltó una risita de burla –me tiene que decir por que... y yo le diré por que esta equivocado...-

-No es necesario que me diga que estoy mal, fue un sospechoso por mera rutina... (usted sabe, el marido siempre tiene una razón) pero es imposible que el lo sea... tiene un coartada de un cliente que lo tuvo ocupado todo ese día... además... inclusive si hubiera encontrado a un tercero para cometer el crimen... no creo que fuera tan tonto como para no tomar la oportunidad al darse el caso por cerrado... al contrario el..-

-Me contrato a mí... moverá mar y tierra... no le importara el costo... quiere al asesino de su esposa... bien señor Peacecraft, ¿y su segundo sospechoso?-

Milliardo tomo aire... sentía que traicionaba a su amigo, pero si sus sospecharan resultaban ciertas... por mucha amistad que hubiera entre los dos, nada lo salvaría de pagar su culpa. –es... Traize Maxwell...- dijo en un susurro bajo, que Noin fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado casi tres meses escondido en diferentes lugares, aunque escondido era una palabra algo errónea al parecer de Traize quien consideraba que solo estaba dando un viaje cultural por todo su país, conociéndolo y disfrutándolo.

Lo había pensado mucho, no sabia si seria buena dejarse ver por conocidos, además de que corría el riesgo de que al ir a la Hacienda se topara con Heero o Duo, y seria demasiado sospecho que volviera allá después de que se fue sin siquiera despedirse del primero, tenia que arreglar ese asunto con la chiquilla boquifloja... lo que tenia de hermosa sin duda lo tenia de metiche. Aparte no se desviaría mucho de su viaje... eso solo lo tomaría como una pequeña escala.

No le extraño cuando al entrar vio la Hacienda demasiado solitaria... señalando que la temporada de cosecha ya había terminado. Claro que Traize no era tonto, antes de entrar le había pedido a uno de los chiquillos que jugaban alrededor se cercioraran de que el patrón no estuviera en la Hacienda, y se entero con gusto de que ni el señor ni "la señora" estaban en ese momento.

Así confiado entro buscando a la chiquilla, no tardo en encontrarla, dándose el puesto de señora que siempre ansiaría, pero jamás lograría tener.

-Vaya... miren quien volvió... "el joven" Traize- dijo en una sonrisa de ironía Relena cuando le vio entrar a la sala.

-Mas cuidado con tus superiores preciosa...-

Relena se cruzo de brazos –cuide sus palabras...-

-Y tu cuida las tuyas.. por que al parecer como que te gusta andar de periódico ambulante.. ¿verdad?-

-Oh, se refiere a que le dije a mi señor que su mujer le ponía los cuernos.. si.. lo dije... pero parece ser que usted y toda su familia de demonios tienen embrujado a mi señor...-

-Ja... palabras tan sabias de una ardida... si el sujeto en si no le hace caso.. o esta embrujado por otra... o lo embruja ella... –

-Le dije que cuidado con lo que decía- contesto Relena desapareciendo su sonrisa de inmediato.

-Yo te di una arma mejor.. la seducción.. pero parece que no tienes nada ahí arriba y te fuiste por lo sencillo, preciosa- le dijo sentándose en el sillón dejándose caer. –¿y que te resulto de andar de chismosa? Nada, absolutamente nada... y no.. nadie tiene embrujado a ese estúpido de Yuy.. simplemente que es eso... un estúpido.. mira que enamorarse de un hombre...- dijo mirando a los ojos a Relena, no, no había salido esa información descuidadamente, Traize había escogido cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Qué.. que dijo?- pregunto la chica con el rostro totalmente desencajado, ¿un hombre?... era por eso.. que... ni le importaba ella... ¿tampoco le importaba la señora Di?... ¿todo aquello del matrimonio con esa chiquilla era solamente una farsa?... ¿por eso la había rechazado aquella vez en que prácticamente se le puso en bandeja de plata?. Y por una fracción de segundo todo en su cabeza tuvo lógica y razón, solo por un segundo.

-Sí... así como tu lo dices... nuestra familia es una familia de demonios... unos malditos demonios capaces de todo por lo que deseen... y mi hermano... sí... hermano... deseo a ese tu señor...- claro... Traize dejaba abierta toda la verdad... claro... la verdad acomodada según su beneficio. –y lo obtuvo... fue tan fácil engañarlo... hacerle creer que se enamoraba de una mujer... que se casaba con una linda jovencita... y mira... en realidad es mi hermano..- sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la chica tenia abiertos grande los ojos y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me mientes.. ¿cómo puede ser que...?-

-Te preguntabas el motivo de su primer pleito... ahí esta... descubrió que era un hombre.. pero ah... una vez mas el "demonio" de mi hermano logro capturar a Heero, al punto que incluso te rechazo a ti por él.. jajajaja ¿no es irónico, preciosa? El escogió a un hombre en lugar de ti... trama digna de una puesta en escena... que humillada te debes de sentir... - rió mientras posaba su brazo en el descansa brazos y colocaba su barbilla sobre su mano, mas al poco tiempo pudo sentir como la jovencita rubia se abalanzaba a el golpeándolo e inclusive tratando de arañarlo.

-¡¡¡¡MIENTES, MIENTES, MIENTES!- era demasiado.. no era verdad.. y sin embargo, una vez mas todo encajaba... absolutamente todo.. maldito Heero Yuy.. maldito...

Traize le sujeto por las muñecas para evitar que le siguiera golpeando –no, no es a mi a quien debes demostrar tu coraje... es a Heero.. el es el que merece tu venganza, preciosa...-

Los ojos de Relena veían borroso por las lagrimas de pura humillación –es un maldito.. maldito...- pero aun si le seguía amando –si no es mío... no será de nadie...- dijo al final.

-No me gustaría que alguien me quisiera tanto como tu- dijo irónico Traize.

Pero la tristeza de Relena era sustituida por enojo... –no dejare.. ¡¡Que los demás se enteren que es un maldito maricón!- grito con enojo –antes que eso prefiero verlo muerto ¡¡¿entiendes!... antes que ver su honor deshonrado...-

-¿Y tu honor que?... rechazada por un hombre por que ama a otro hombre.. eso si que es deshonra...- volvió a lo mismo el mayor de los Maxwell.

Se limpio las lagrimas con el pañuelo -¿qué quieres? ¿qué lo mate por eso? Por mucho que me duela... no tendría el suficiente coraje para matarlo... ahora mismo lo odio y lo amo tanto a la misma vez...- contesto Relena con la vista perdida en la nada.

-Tu no... pero alguien mas podría...-

-yo no me junto con gente de esa calaña...-

-Tu no... en cambio yo...- mas Relena lo callo de inmediato.

-Tu eres hermano de esa "cosa" de la que esta enamorado mi señor... jaja.. ¿crees que confiare en ti?-

-No has entendido... los Maxwell somos unos demonios- mintió o tal vez dijo su verdad única, Traize – y como tal no nos importa la familia... solo nos importa nuestros caprichos y beneficios.. y en mi caso.. si Heero muriera... para mi seria un gran, grandísimo beneficio.-

-Entonces hazlo... mátalo...- le dijo atravesándolo con esa fría mirada.

-¿Y que obtengo a cambio, preciosa?-

-Lo acabas de decir ¿no?... que al morir el obtendrías grandes beneficios... -

-Oh sí... pero esos los obtendré de todas formas si lo logras matar... pero si lo mato yo... ¿qué mas obtendré?-

-Algo me dice que quieres dinero... -

-No... lo que quiero... es a ti- contesto señalándola y mirándola prácticamente comiéndosela con los ojos. Relena solamente se quedo helada sintiendo la mirada azul del chico frente a ella recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

El silencio dominó esa pieza, el chico esperando la respuesta y la chica sin saber que contestar. Traize no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿qué si le importaba algo mas que el dinero? Si... satisfacer sus deseos e instintos... en pocas palabras, solo le importaba el mismo y nada mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-

-Al parecer usted no entiende, ¿cierto?- dijo Quatre en cuanto hubo llegado a la sala a donde Duo había pasado a Trowa, mas este solo sonrió.

Suspirando Quatre le indico que entrara con él al despacho, puesto que no quería que nadie se enterara de la platica que tendría con el señor Barton, por fortuna los cuartos de su casa si eran a prueba de gritos.

Y antes de entrar Quatre le dedico una mirada especial a Duo que claramente decía "me las pagaras después", pero aunque Quatre le hubiera puesto esa mirada el chico bonito solo sonrió, algo bueno debía de salir de todo aquello... mas no sabia si bueno para Quatre o para Trowa, esperaba que para ambos.

El silencio que se hizo al cerrar la puerta del despacho fue tanto obvio como pesado, Quatre miraba con el ceño fruncido a un apacible y sonriente Trowa que tampoco lo dejaba de mirar.

-No... yo he entendido muy bien... pero vera... si hago lo que usted me pide iria en contra de mis principios y creencias.

A Quatre esas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado -¿cómo?-

-Yo siempre dije y clame a los cuatro vientos que, cuando encontrara la persona que me robara el corazón, no la dejaría ir.. por nada de este mundo...-

-Lamento acabar con sus ideales tan Quijotescos(1)... pero creo que se equivoco de persona... ya le dije... no le puedo corresponder.-

-Por que soy hombre.-

Quatre bufo desesperado –ya le había dicho que no... aunque fuera una hermosa y frágil damisela... mi corazón es y será de mi esposa...-

-Vive en el pasado.. vive de recuerdos- le hizo ver Trowa.

-¿y si así fuera?... no debería de meterse en mi vida-

-Me meto por que me importas... no se debe de vivir de recuerdos... –

-Así que usted también me pide que olvide...-

Si...- confeso Trowa sin siquiera apenarse –pero no te pido que olvides por completo... solo olvida lo que verdaderamente te moleste.. te cause dolor... e inevitablemente piensas que te pido que olvides a Dorothy por que el recuerdo... y el saber que por mas que ruegues no volverá es lo que te causa dolor- le dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Quatre solo se le quedo mirando inquisitivamente, mas Trowa no lo dejo hablar – te pido que olvides tu dolor y ahí es donde esta la hermosa paradoja que es la vida, Quatre... yo te pido que olvides pero no puedes... y tu me pides lo mismo... pero tampoco puedo... me pides que dejes de amarte... cuando ni tu mismo podrás dejar de amar-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Quatre ¿qué había que decir?... extrañamente las palabras del señor Barton tenían tanto sentido... ¿cómo podía pedirle que sacara un sentimiento de su corazón, cuando ni el mismo podía sacarse a Dorothy?... ah... pero el amor de Trowa era un imposible... en cambio su amor si fue... ¿pero no era tampoco imposible que siguiera guardando ese amor por alguien quien ya no estaba con él?.

Se dejo caer en la silla... la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Dos manos sobre sus hombros, y la cercanía de aquel hombre de mirada apacible, le hizo regresar a la realidad. –te estas dejando atrapar por el fantasma del pasado...y aun pero te estas encerrado en el dolor –le dijo con voz serena.

Quatre sonrió ante las palabras de Trowa - ¿tan malo es para todos que la siga amando?- esa pregunta la llevaba consigo desde hacia meses –por que no me dejan en paz...- apoyo la frente en ambas manos, también en parte para dejar de sentir la profunda mirada de Trowa sobre él.

-No... no esta mal que la sigas amando...- contesto Trowa sintiendo aquel grueso nudo en su garganta. –pero tampoco esta bien que vivas en esos recuerdos... recuérdala... pero aun así.. continua viviendo... Quatre... yo te...- sus manos apresaron aun mas fuerte los hombros del rubio pues aun no lo había soltado.

-Basta- lo callo con voz dura y dándole la cara de nuevo, enfrentándose la mirada aqua y la esmeralda de nueva cuenta.

Mas como la mirada de Trowa mostraba tristeza mostró un claro enojo después –entonces demuéstralo...-

El joven empresario se extraño por las palabras tan sin sentido del joven Barton, pero este se las aclaro de inmediato – si sientes tanto dolor de perderla... demuéstralo... ¡llórala!... no te guardes esos sentimientos dejando ese espejo de frialdad que portas ahora... si quieres vivir añorando un pasado que sabes no podrá volver, hazlo nadie te detendrá... pero que tus ojos vuelvan a mostrar ese mar embravecido que mostraban antes... que luzcan con vida mostrando emoción... no que... luzcan vació como ahora- le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le daba la espalda, apretando los puños.

-No puedo.- contesto Quatre sin levantar la voz o expresar tristeza en ella –no puedo quebrarme por mi hija... no puedo fallarle..-

-Entonces... ¿si vas a permitir que pierda a su padre día con día... por que este se esta dejando morir?.- pregunto Trowa girándose para verlo de nuevo, endureciendo la voz por el coraje de la impotencia de ver, de saber como sufría Quatre y el no poder hacer prácticamente nada.

-Yo no me estoy dejando morir...- le refuto Quatre frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Eso lo dices tú... - contesto con voz baja Trowa –pero yo veo otra cosa... Quatre- le dijo encaminándose a la puerta y deteniéndose en esta –cuando estés listo para afrontar tus verdaderos sentimientos... cuando estés listo para salir de esa soledad que te has impuesto a ti mismo... cuando estés listo para dejar salir esa tristeza... cuando estés listo para dejar todo atrás... yo estaré ahí para ti... ya si solo busques un amigo o algo mas... por que ya te lo dije Quatre... así como nunca podrás dejar de amar a tu esposa... yo no podré dejarte de amar tampoco... ¿ves que tercos somos los seres humanos..? nos aferramos a lo que deseamos... consciente o inconscientemente, hagamos daño a otros a o nosotros mismos- soltó un pequeño suspiro –pero lamento quitarte tu tiempo con mis estúpidas filosofías.. hasta pronto Quatre-

¿Qué había sido todo ese extraño dialogo? Y por que... ¿por qué sentía ese vació... esa extraña sensación de no poder respirar? Harto... estaba harto... hastió... simplemente quería... se paso la mano por el cabello quitando unos mechones que insistían en caer sobre su frente, abrió con fuerza la puerta del despecho y subió a su recamara.. solo... quería estar solo.. ¡¿por qué maldición nadie entendía ese simple concepto!...

Solo.. sí, solo para ahogarse en los recuerdos... para dejarse caer en el abismo de recuerdos... solo para... morir poco a poco... sonrió con ironía... ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo?... eso era lo que el menos quería... por lo mismo no quería pensar en todo eso... no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor y ¿no era sin embargo eso lo que estaba haciendo?

Maldición.. sí era cierto, a veces deseaba olvidar a Dorothy... olvidarla por que recordarla solo le lastimaba en el alma, pero ella estaba presente en cada recuerdo... en cada cosa... estaba presente en esa casa... su risa... su olor... su todo... su esencia por completo estaba en esa casa... sonrió amargamente... si lo viera ahora... si viera como se estaba dejando sumir en su propia miseria... sin decir lo que realmente sentía.. se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y abrió la cajita de la correspondencia de Dorothy, sonrió, ahí estaba el diario de pasta negra y bordes dorados en el que la muchacha siempre escribía... ¿cuántas noches no la observo escribir en el?

Lo tomo entre sus manos, acariciando la pasta de cuero... dudo un momento en abrirlo mas lo hizo, pero al hacerlo una hojita rosa de las que siempre utilizaba ella para escribir poemas o pensamientos cayo al suelo, al agacharse a recogerla cerro sin querer el cofre, tomo la hoja en sus manos y su corazón dio un vuelco a ver que iba dirigido a él.

Dudo unos segundos, casi el tiempo en que le tomo a su cuerpo decirle a su corazón que latiera de nuevo antes de que su vista se pasara al borde derecho superior de la hoja para ver la fecha que estuviera escrita, pero nada... no tenia fecha.

Aun intrigado y sintiendo que se le salía el corazón por la boca, comenzó a leer..

"_Quatre:_

_Aun en estos momentos dudo de escribir esta carta... mas no sé... creo que escribo por que tengo miedo... te reirás de mis miedos de niña... pero hoy que me acabo de enterar que llevo a nuestro hijo en mi vientre tengo tanto miedo como alegría._

_Miedo de que algo pueda llegar a salir mal.. miedo de que te deje solo... miedo de no poder estar mas contigo... no, no le tengo miedo a la muerte... tengo miedo de que pasara contigo si yo no estoy..._

_Tal vez son solo miedos tontos y mal infundados que tengo al recordar que mi madre murió dándome a luz... y miedo al recordar lo solo que vivió mi padre después de eso... me enternecía la manera en que amaría a mi madre hasta la muerte pero, también me entristecía conocer la soledad en la que el solo se había metido._

_No quisiera que eso te ocurriera... Quatre, si yo llego a morir en el parto... si yo te llego a faltar algún día... no le cierres a tu corazón el volver a amar... no le niegues a cualquier otra persona el amar a alguien tan especial como lo eres tu... no le niegues a esa persona el conocerte..._

_Dios... ni siquiera sé por que escribo esta carta... a lo mejor como lo dije al principio por mis miedos tontos... _

_Te amo Quatre, y doy gracias al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino y el haberte conocido..."_

Y así sin mas terminaba la carta... la mirada de Quatre estaba perdida en la nada... la hoja de papel cayo al suelo siendo llevada por el suave viento a su compás... se ahogaba... estar en esa casa lo ahogaba...

Salió corriendo sin importarle avisar a donde iba... y camino por las calles sin impórtale como lo veía la gente, sin duda su rostro lucia desencajado por el desconcierto, su corazón adolorido reclamaba un descanso... su cuerpo necesitaba descansar de todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban y el había encerrado en su corazón.. su pecho dolía tanto...

Ignoró cuanto camino, ignoró a cualquier persona que se le acercaba para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pues no era así, no se sentía para nada bien... incluso ignoró cuando las nubes taparon el sol en evidente signo de lluvia e ignoro a la incesante caída de agua que ahora lo mojaba por completo.

No supo con precisión, cuanto fue lo que camino, pero se sonrió tristemente al notar hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pasos... ahí estaba... ¿estaba listo? No lo sabía, solo sabia que quería darle un descanso a su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo.

Solo quería salir del abismo de recuerdos... su mano se alargo para tocar la puerta... no tuvo que esperar mucho a que le abrieran. –estoy listo para abrir mi corazón...-

Se sorprendió sobre manera al verlo ahí, empapado por la lluvia y con la mirada llena de dolor, el rubio avanzo hacia el en un sorpresivo movimiento le abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos el pecho y ocultando la cabeza en este... si no hubiera estado lloviendo, Trowa jamás habría confundido las lagrimas en sus ojos con simple gotas de agua.

Mas sin embargo correspondió al abrazo, envolviendo al cuerpo que ahora se estremecía en sus brazos... por un momento pensó que esos estremecimientos eran a causa del frió por lo empapado que estaba Quatre mas sin embargo los sollozos que llegaron a sus oídos le indico otra cosa.. Quatre estaba llorando.

Y el no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que permanecer ahí... abrazando al rubio... triste por saber de su dolor mas contento por que el joven empresario lo estaba compartiendo con él. ¿Y él había dicho algo de la paradoja de la vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: Lo que son las cosas... el tener vacaciones hace que mi musa uf! Se alborote de mas XD. Por lo tanto agradezcan a las vacaciones que tengo inspiración y les puse otro capi jejejeje... aaaay que melodramático me quedo... no es lindo el Q-chan, El no quería llorar por que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar... n.n, y T-kun estuvo ahí para ayudarlo... ahora veamos como evoluciona su relación.. si es que llega a haber una relación muaca, muaca... aunque si le entendieron a la ultima frase de Q-chan sabrán si sí o si no, aunque no es muy difícil de entender realmente..

Oii! Noin, ya llegaste mi´ja! La revolución femenina! Jajajajaaja... es obvio para que metí a Noin en este fic ¿no?.. .vamos si es demasiado obvio... ¿no saben? Oh pos los dejo en la duda jijijiji...

(1) ejem... de nuevo esta escritora no sabe cuando se publico "Don Quijote de la Mancha"... pero... ustedes saben... mi fic es todo un revoltijo de fechas xD

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	20. Acto 20

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 20_

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo que paso el rubio en sus brazos, escuchando sus sollozos que eran ahogados por su cuerpo al abrazarlo, y sintiendo como se estremecía no pudiendo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarlo aun mas para demostrarle que el ahí estaba, que todo estaba bien, y que no importaba que se desahogara llorando en su hombro.

Mas de un momento a otro, así de repente el llanto de Quatre desapareció y los brazos de Trowa tuvieron que aplicar fuerza extra para cargar a su cuerpo que se había desvanecido.

Miro el rostro apacible de Quatre, sonrió con pesar, acariciando las mejillas aun mojadas por sus lagrimas... estaba feliz... al menos, Quatre había ido a el... había recurrido a el cuando sintió que lo necesito... y eso... bueno... digamos que una de las guerras por el amor del joven abogado estaba ganada. Aun faltaban mas batallas... pero... si había ganado una... tenia esperanza de que las demás también las ganaría.

Lo cargo con suma facilidad en brazos, ya era tarde... y resultaría algo raro que el lo llevara así hasta su casa, inconsciente por medio pueblo... ya imaginaba que si Quatre despertaba y se llegara a enterar de ese hecho... bueno... seguramente se enojaría con el.

Por lo que mejor era dejarlo dormir en su recamara, y ya mañana dejaría que el propio abogado decidiera que es lo que haría... o harían, pues aun no estaba muy seguro del significado de las únicas palabras que le había dicho Quatre cuando llego.

Procuro subir las escaleras con cuidado, para no despertar a su hermana y sobrinos (su cuñado nuevamente había salido de viaje), y claro esta para no despertar al chico que llevaba en brazos y que ahora respiraba tranquilo, sumido en los brazos de Morfeo. Y de igual forma procuro acostarlo en la cama, le quito los zapatos solamente, tapándolo con las mantas.

Y él... él agarró un manta extra y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el sofá que estaba ahí mismo en esa habitación... y siendo Quatre lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, Quatre aun no lo había hecho.

A él le parecía que solamente había dormido unos segundos, pero el sol que ya se asomaba por las cortinas blancas, le indicaba que había dormido buen rato sin duda.

Dudaba de cuanto seria el tiempo que el joven rubio seguiría dormido, pero sospechó que aun dormiría un poco más, pues se veía que estaba cómodo durmiendo. Así que decidió bajar por una taza de café para terminar de despertar totalmente.

Su hermana mientras tanto también había despertado, ayer había visto demasiado decaído a su hermanito... por lo que decidió que para alegrarlo un poco le prepararía ella misma un suculento desayuno, por lo que fue hasta su recamara para preguntarle que le apetecía mas esa mañana.

Abrió la puerta despacito, si Trowa seguía dormido no quería despertarlo, pero la cama de su hermano no estaba siendo ocupada por su hermano si no por... pero en aquel momento el ocupante se movió tal vez vaticinando que ya pronto despertaría, cerro con igual cuidado que abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Trowa había decidido tomar la taza de café en su recamara así que subió, pero cuando vio a su hermana en la puerta de su recamara, con esa sonrisa que nunca de los nuncas le había gustado que pusiera se apresuro a aclararle todo el asunto.

–No... no es lo que piensas Catherine...- le dijo, pero en lugar de que su hermana al escuchar esas palabras se lo tomara como algo serio, acrecentó su sonrisa.

-Si yo no pienso nada...- contesto con voz dulce, alejándose de la puerta y caminando para bajar las escaleras, pero a penas estuvo al borde del principio de estas se volteo –pero hermanito... pásate el secreto para que un chico guapo amanezca dormidito en mi cama...- y acto seguido bajo corriendo las escaleras por si a Trowa se le ocurría perseguirla.

-No deja de ser una niña...- resoplo enojado Trowa, aunque extrañamente sus mejillas se había tornado algo rojas después de escuchar el infantil comentario de su hermana mayor.

Sintió cuando la puerta se había cerrado, aunque la persona que lo había hecho lo hizo de manera suave... despertó pero no abrió los ojos, el olor de la almohada donde ahora reposaba su cabeza no era el mismo de siempre.. era otro, y extrañamente eso lo alivio, tal vez por que ya no quería recordar mas el aroma de ella.

Se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y mirando al techo, el brazo lo llevo descansándolo sobre la frente. Después su vista recorrió la habitación, no la reconocía, pero no le importo, había recordado a donde había llegado a parar anoche, se sentó en la cama llevándose ahora la mano a la frente.

"Que espectáculo debí dar anoche" pensó, simplemente ayer todo, sus sentimientos y la propia resistencia de su cuerpo habían sobrepasado el limite.. y el, se había desahogado en los brazos de Trowa, a quien prácticamente consideraba un desconocido, pero bien sabia que no lo era, ¿o no era Trowa quien le había ofrecido antes su apoyo y un hombro para llorar?.

Apenas estaba pensando lo que le diría a Trowa cuando este entro a la habitación, quedándose estático en la puerta al verlo ahí sentado mirándolo tan fijamente.

Realmente aun no había pensado que le diría... por lo que aquellas palabras salieron casi sin querer de su boca, se podría decir que inconscientemente –tendrás que tenerme paciencia.-

La verdad esas palabras aliviaron sobre manera a Trowa, quien solo pudo soltar una carcajada de alivio –Quatre.. ¿acaso no has visto lo paciente que he sido?- le dijo acercándose a el y dándole la otra taza de café que llevaba.

Quatre tomo la taza que le era ofrecida y le contesto, con esa extraña formalidad que conservaba cuando hablaba con el –si.. pero necesitaras aun mas.. si es que en verdad estas dispuesto a... que... seamos pareja- dijo desviando la mirada al terminar de decir su frase.

Trowa se había sentado en el borde de la cama junto a Quatre, y estaba bebiendo de su taza cuando escucho eso, casi bota el liquido que acababa de tomar pues le parecía increíble que... pues todo le parecía increíble... pero para ser sinceros le parecía increíble haber escuchado las palabras "seamos pareja" dichas por Quatre.

El silencio que se apodero de la habitación mientras Trowa aun canalizaba el momento fue un poco largo, por lo que Quatre de nuevo le dedico la mirada aqua al chico de cabellos castaños –al menos claro que después de mi penoso acto de ayer ya no quieras..- un momento ¿sus palabras tenían un tono de reproche?... el... ¿el desde cuando actuaba haciendo berrinches?

-Llorar no tiene nada de penoso Quatre- le aclaro Trowa sonriendo – y ahora que me aceptaste ¿cómo crees que me negaría?... tu no eras un juego para mi... yo hice todo eso por que en verdad estoy interesado en ti... te amo, Quatre- le dijo acomodándose mejor para acercarse aun mas a Quatre, le tomo por la nuca para que el se acercara también un poco y lo beso suavemente.

Aunque a los cinco segundos termino en el suelo cuando fue aventado por Quatre.

-¡¡Perdón!- se disculpo de inmediato Quatre asomándose por el borde de la cama, sus mejillas no dejaban de estar teñidas de un suave rosa. En verdad que ese había sido un acto que no había querido hacer... simplemente había... reaccionado.

-No hay problema... –contesto Trowa.. ya comprendía por que Quatre le había advertido antes que le tuviera paciencia, se levanto arrodillándose al lado de la cama. –Mas tu tendrás que ir acostumbrando a que yo...- dijo de nueva cuenta acercándose al rostro de Quatre –te bese- dijo uniendo de nuevos sus labios, y por fortuna ahora Quatre no lo aventó...

Ni lo hubiera aventado, si Catherine no hubiera entrado en ese justo momento preguntando si el invitado quería algo especial de desayunar...

-¡¡Catherine! ¿no te enseñaron nunca a tocar antes de entrar?- pregunto enojado Trowa... Quatre ya estaba levantado de la cama arreglándose la camisa, con el rosa que ya no era tan suave si no mas acentuado, en sus mejillas y claro que... procurando no topar su mirada con la de su nueva "cuñada".

Catherine tenia sus manos en la boca, aparentando estar muy apenada de haber entrado de repente, pero en realidad estaba ocultando la sonrisa que ya había escapado pese a todo lo que la quiso controlar. –Lo siento... los espero.. a desayunar- y cerro de nuevo la puerta.

-Quatre.. perdónala...es que..- ¿seria muy atrevido si decía que su hermana estaba prácticamente loca, no, después no fuera a creer Quatre que la locura venia de familia.

Aunque eso ya estaba pasando por la mente del joven empresario. –No importa... de todas formas.. yo tengo que regresar a la casa.. se preguntaran donde dormí... y estarán preocupados- dijo terminando de arreglar la camisa, aunque no importaba mucho lo que la arreglara... se notaba que había dormido con ella puesta.

Trowa se acerco a Quatre pasando su mano por el fino cabello rubio -¿entonces.. nosotros quedamos en que...?-

Quatre se sonrojo, pero hizo el ademán de que la pregunta le había enfadado –somos pareja... aunque por obvias.. obvisímas razones... no podremos mostrarlo en publico- aclaro esta vez mirándolo seriamente.

Mas esa mirada le duró poco cuando vio de nuevo que Trowa se inclinaba hacia el para besarlo... – a mi solo me importa que tu me ames... lo que piensen los demás me da igual.- le dijo Trowa.

A Quatre aun le apenaba el hecho de que alguien lo besara.. bueno alguien mas que Dorothy.. pero si... quería seguir con su vida e intentarlo de nuevo.. se tendría que acostumbrar.. además.. no estaba del todo mal, pensó, y en un momento se encontró correspondiendo al beso.

Al salir de la casa Barton, Quatre tenia muchos pensamientos, muchas dudas y muchas esperanzas rodando en su corazón y cabeza.. esperaba no estar haciendo mal... esperaba que funcionara.. y esperaba que el calor que comenzaba a sentir su corazón fuera amor verdadero por Trowa, el tenia una idea de lo fácil que era confundir sentimientos de agradecimiento con el amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Heero...- suplico una vez mas Duo con voz casi infantil.

-Ya esta grandecito... no podemos salir a buscarlo. - le contesto mientras terminaba de leer la hoja del periódico.

-Si... pero ya te dije... halle esa nota de Dorothy. - trato de explicarle a su "marido" una vez mas como él veía las cosas, para él, Quatre estaba en un estado depresivo algo alarmante y leer lo que contenía esa carta no le ayudaría en lo mas mínimo... pero Heero no entendía ese punto de vista.

-Si... y yo ya te dije que si le hubiera pasado algo malo, ya lo hubiéramos sabido- contesto sin desviar la mirada del periódico, y es que en verdad estaba buscando encontrar algo así como "famoso abogado salta de un puente" o "famoso empresario es encontrado muerto" pero nada de nada... por lo que eso, al parecer, le indicaba que el rubio se encontraba bien.

Por la tarde del día de ayer, Heero y Duo se habían encontrado con que "el señor Quatre salió de la casa" eso no era problema... como decía ya estaba grandecito para cuidarse solo... el problema era que habían dado las diez... las once... y hasta las dos de la mañana y Quatre no había llegado. El que no llegara significo preocupación por parte de Duo y de la nana Abbot... y por ende también significo que habían pasado la noche en esa casa esperando a que Quatre llegara... ¿resumen de la historia de la larga noche de Heero: Duo no lo había dejado dormir pidiéndole cada cinco minutos salir a buscar a Quatre.

Pero claro que Heero no había accedido, él sabia que en un momento así debía de respetar el dolor ajeno, tal vez y era lo que necesitaba Quatre, un momento a solas. Claro que no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas soportaría el "por favor Heero" de parte de Duo, por lo que sospechaba que si Quatre no volvía en la tarde saldrían a buscarlo.. ¿a dónde? No tenia ni las mas mínima idea.. Heero estaba seguro que Duo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras a su amigo.

-¡Niño Quatre!- se escucho la voz de la nana Abbot salir del pasillo de entrada, Duo y Heero salieron y vieron a Quatre ser apresado por el cariñoso regazo de la nana Abbot.

-Perdona por no avisar, nana... - sonreía Quatre mientras era inundada su cara de los besos de la señora.

-¿y yo que? Si también me preocupe por ti- dijo Duo apretando los labios como si realmente estuviera dolido con Quatre.

-También perdón a ti... y perdón a Heero quien seguramente tuvo que soportar tu preocupación- contesto sonriendo al mirar la cara del joven Hacendado.

Heero solo hizo el ademán de que no había ningún problema –yo te dije que estaba bien- le dijo a Duo dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar a la sala.

Quatre sólo sonrió ante el comentario de Heero, que evidenciaba que también se había preocupado por él, mas de repente el piso le pareció que se movía, y su cabeza la sentía caliente, demonios... se comenzaba a sentir mal. –iré a dormir un poco... - les aviso dando un paso para ir a las escaleras pero muy a penas logro darlo, cuando tuvo en desvanecimiento, por suerte no toco el suelo por que Duo alcanzo a amortiguar el buen golpe que sin duda se habría dado, mas Duo no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas por el movimiento tan inesperado que había tenido que realizar.

-¡¿Quatre!- trato de volverlo en si, Duo, dándole una palmada en su mejilla, y al hacerlo pudo constatar que la cara del chico estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Para cuando Quatre había vuelto en si, se encontraba ya en su cama, sentía como si su cuerpo flotara por lo que se quedo acostado, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, las voces del matrimonio Yuy le llegaron a los oídos, les iba a indicar que ya había despertado, mas al escuchar su nombre en la platica de los dos chicos se quedo callado escuchando.

-Es normal que se haya enfermado.. si salió ayer con la tormenta que cayo sobre el pueblo- escucho que dijo Duo.

-Además de que las defensas las trae bajas, no me sorprende pues se ha descuidado mucho con lo referente a su salud, tuvo suerte de que solo le diera un catarro..- le indico Heero, sintió que este estaba a su derecha y que colocaba algo en la mesita de noche. –Por el momento debe descansar... -

-¿Algo te molesta?- pregunto Duo tras un breve silencio por parte de los dos.

-No... solo que... debería descansar mas.. sin trabajo.. solo descansar... creo que le ayudaría un poco... -

-Bueno Heero- dijo por fin Quatre abriendo los ojos, sonriendo continuo hablando –tú eres el medico aquí, así que... creo que te haré caso-

Heero se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho la voz de Quatre y se giro para verlo, no se había percatado de cuando había despertado el joven rubio –es lo que te aconsejo... tu cuerpo "por no decir también tu mente" necesita descanso... -

Duo tenia la cabeza inclinada en señal de pensar –si necesita descansar... ¿por qué no vienes a la Hacienda con nosotros? El aire fresco de campo te ayudaría ¿no crees Heero?-

-Hnn- respondió el aludido.

El joven abogado que aun seguía en la cama sonrió –si no hay problema con tu "marido"... aceptare su invitación...

-Claro que no hay problema... ¿verdad que no hay problema, Heero?-

-No... eres bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando lo desees- contesto Heero saliendo de la habitación con su maletín de medico en la mano, claro que no se podía negar... al chico claramente se le veía que necesitaba descanso, además de que este mismo les había proporcionado alojamiento cada vez que a Duo le apetecía quedarse ahí... y bueno la razón mas fuerte de todas, ya consideraba a Quatre un amigo cercano, por así decirlo casi un pariente lejano.

Ambos chicos salieron, y al instante Quatre quitó su sonrisa, al girar su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche para tomar un poco de agua se dio cuenta que esa sensación de estar flotando era en parte por las medicinas, que seguramente le había dado Heero mientras estaba inconsciente por la fiebre, y ahora estaban descansando junto a la jarra de agua, perdiéndose su mirada en el transparente liquido que esta albergaba.

Había otra razón por la que había aceptado la invitación sin chistar... esa casa, toda ella estaba por el momento impregnada del recuerdo de Dorothy, y si quería realmente deshacerse de ese angustiante recuerdo sobre ella, que la casa le causaba, debía salir por un rato de ella... así... la seguiría recordando... cierto, pero esperaba que el dolor tan intenso se fuera... y solo quedara el feliz recuerdo del corto periodo de su vida en el que vivió con ella; y así al olvidar el dolor, poder crear nuevos recuerdos... al lado de Trowa.

De inmediato se sonrojo, y suspirando se dio ánimos el solo... después de todo estaba intentando... y no podía negar que el joven.. no, que Trowa ya se había ganado su atención con su loco bombardeo de regalos... sonrió al recordar que el momento, se podría decir decisivo, había ocurrido en esa noche en que le había llevado serenata...

"Dios... serenata a mi... creo que... tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a eso, Quatre..." pensó mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la mullida y suave cama, tal vez era la medicina, pero un sopor intenso le estaba dando y pronto estaba de nuevo durmiendo, y quizás también seria efecto de la medicina pero dormía tranquilo, casi tan tranquilo como había dormido en cama de Trowa, aunque esa vez no había tomado nada de medicina... quizá era simplemente que el dolor en su corazón y alma ya no eran tan intensos, cual fuera la razón una sonrisa tranquila apareció en el chico rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si hubiera sido por Duo hubieran salido a la Hacienda esa misma noche, para que Quatre tuviera su ya merecido descanso, pero por ordenes del medico, es decir su amado esposo, que dijo claramente que era necesario primero que Quatre se recuperara por completo antes siquiera de pensar en un viaje que no estaba por demás recordar que era bastante largo.

Por fortuna, solo era un catarro común que con las medicinas tardaría una semana o menos en ceder.

Fue en esos momentos en que Heero comprobó que, Duo hacia muy bien el papel de ama de casa... bueno o al menos lo intentaba hacer, por que justo en ese momento escucho que la nana Abbot lo regañara por que haba dejado quemar el pan que estaba en el horno.

Solo se sonrió, no había necesidad de que Duo cocinara ahí, o en casa pero el chico insistía en hacerlo, y Heero terminaba comiendo cosas medio crudas, medio quemadas, medio ahumadas o por el estilo...

Extrañamente todo ese estilo de vida no era lo que el alguna vez imagino, y extrañamente no le importaba, él era feliz al lado del que amaba y que también lo amaba.

La campana de la entrada sonó, indicando que alguien había llegado de visita a la casa Winner, y pronto una muchacha del servicio fue a abrir, le sorprendió cuando vio a Trowa pararse en la puerta de la sala.

-¿No te das por vencido, eh?- pregunto sonriéndole a su amigo mientras este se sentaba en un sofá frente de él.

-¿Me lo pregunta el rey de los tercos?- le contesto de igual manera.

-Touché...- pero a Heero realmente le interesaba la manera tan particular en que Trowa estaba sendo tan insistente... –aunque si sigues así de terco, Quatre va a terminar partiéndote todo lo que se llama cara...-

-No lo creo...- contesto confiado en su respuesta, se podía percibir por las palabras de Heero que Quatre no había contado nada de lo sucedió anoche.

Justo iba a preguntarle a Heero por Quatre cuando la misma muchacha del servicio entro y después de hacer una reverencia le dijo –el señor Quatre lo espera en su dormitorio.-

Claro que Trowa quedo desconcertado por el lugar de encuentro, pero las palabras de Heero le hicieron comprender.

-Ni te emociones.. esta enfermo... tiene que guardar cama y por eso no te puede recibir en otra parte-

-¿Enfermo?-

-Catarro... Di y yo – dijo, pues la chica ya había dado la vuelta para salir de la sala pero aun no lo había hecho, y además estando en esa casa sabia que tenia que referirse a Duo en femenino. –sospechamos que se quedo en la lluvia de anoche y como regreso hasta hoy en la mañana... es normal que se enfermara dejándose la ropa húmeda puesta.-

Ahí fue como si le golpearan la cabeza a Trowa con eso que dijo su amigo, la ropa estaba húmeda... ¡¡él debió de quitársela!... y desde ese momento se sintió culpable de que Quatre hubiera pescado el catarro.

Después de despedirse de Heero con un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que se verían mas tarde siguió a la muchacha quien lo guió hasta la planta alta.

Entro y vio a Quatre, extrañamente le pareció que el chico se veía demasiado pequeño entre todas las mantas, almohadas y la gran cama que ocupaba, se acerco tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la cama, la muchacha del servicio se despidió con una reverencia y cerro la puerta.

-Hola... - saludo Trowa con una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola... - una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Quatre que estaba levemente colorado por la fiebre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...-

-Mejor...- contesto Quatre sin saber si Trowa le había preguntado por su estado de salud o de ánimos, pero en cualquier caso se sentía mejor de ambos...

-¿Qué te dijeron... Duo y Heero?-

Quatre sonrió entendiendo algo de inmediato -tu sabes el secreto de Duo ¿cierto?- pregunto, cualquiera que llamara con su nombre real a su amigo sin duda lo sabia.

-Sí.. Heero me lo dijo... -

-Es bueno.. al menos Duo podrá actuar con naturalidad enfrente tuyo...- sabia que se estaba yendo por las ramas para contestar la pregunta de Trowa pero...

-¿Les dijiste donde estabas ayer?...-

-No.. no lo saben...-

-¿Se lo mantendrás en secreto?...-

Ahí fue donde Quatre le sostuvo la mirada a Trowa, sus labios se abrieron y Trowa espero la respuesta...

–no... para ellos no será secreto- contesto Quatre, no sabia por que pero la mirada que había puesto Trowa le había parecido extrañamente parecida a un cachorrito abandonado... "que cosas pienso..." dijo y rió.

Ahora fue Trowa el que se extraño por la risa de Quatre -¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada y a la vez todo...- contesto.

Mas el estornudo que acompaño a su respuesta le indico a Trowa que mejor era seguir dejando descansar a Quatre.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar... vendré a verte mañana- dijo parándose y acercándose a el, agachándose pero solo acariciando el rubio cabello mientras sonreía, no hizo nada mas... se levanto pero antes de que se diera vuelta, Quatre lo detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

No creía lo que diría a continuación, pero de todas formas lo dijo –esa.. esa no es una despedida...-

-¿Y como es una despedida?- pregunto Trowa esbozando una sonrisa.

Sabia que Trowa había entendido perfectamente, y aun así lo obligaría a decirlo... bah.. el no lo diría... –no.. así esta bien- dijo soltando la muñeca de Trowa y girándose mirada hacia otra parte... ¡demonios! Por segunda vez había actuado en forma tan rara... haciendo berrinche de nuevo.

-No.. no te enojes...- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y con voz suave... –si te entendí..- y a continuación se agacho de nuevo depositando un suave beso en los labios que tanto deseaba...

Después de eso, salió de la habitación. Quatre sonrió, le daba algo de pena actuar de manera.. se podría llamar un tanto infantil.. pero había algo de satisfactorio en ello...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Heero quien subía las escaleras. Ambos se detuvieron recargándose en el barandal de la escalera, como si estuvieran mirando ambos para la planta baja.

-¿Y?.. ¿ya te bajaron de la nube?- pregunto sin mirar a Trowa el Hacendado.

-No.. Heero.. el acepto intentarlo... aunque.. lo preguntas como si estuvieras molesto...-

-En parte lo estoy...- confeso Heero –yo te conté mi secreto en cambio tu...-

-Tu no me contaste.. te desahogaste... –

Heero se acomodo mejor en el barandal –da lo mismo... no me tuviste confianza para contarme algo así...-

-Ya vamos.. no te enojes... eso no se lo conté a absolutamente nadie... –

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-Ya estabas enamorado de él ¿desde cuando?... ¿cuándo fue de visita a la Hacienda?- pregunto Heero, Trowa contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Fue ahí cuando te comprendí... a veces me preguntaba como era que te habías enamorado de Duo solo con verle a los ojos... cuando le vi a los ojos a Quatre comprendí todo...-

-Hnn... bueno.. al menos... el quiere intentar amar de nuevo... y darte una oportunidad a ti... pero que pasa... ¿si decide que estar junto a ti no es lo mejor?(1)-

-Entonces yo estaré feliz de que solo me haya dado la oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amo y me haya dejado estar a su lado- respondió de lo más tranquilo Trowa y sin quitar su sonrisa.

Heero sonrió mientras suspiraba, si... ese era el Trowa que conocía.

Pronto su platica fue interrumpida por el grito de Duo que salió corriendo de una de las habitación, con la bebe cargada mientras gritaba a todo pulmón –SE VOMITA... SEÑORA ABBOT! SE VOMITA, MARIANA SE VOMITA!- y los paso de largo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, ambos chicos pudieron notar como el cabello de Duo que lo llevaba suelto, estaba lleno de una sustancia blanca... sin dudas Mariana solo había echado un poco de jocoque...

Trowa rió disimuladamente.

-¿Sabes?... en nuestra estancia aquí he conocido su verdadera personalidad- confeso Heero.

-¿Y? ¿qué ha resultado de eso?-

Heero sonrió de oreja a oreja dulcemente –el resultado ha sido que... cada día lo amo mas..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: (1)ven que optimista es mi hermano xD?

Bueno.. después de esa aclaración... miren que ahorita estoy decaída por seguirle a este fic.. tal parece que a mis lectores ya les aburrió por que casi no dejaron reviews... bueno.. sea cual sea el caso yo seguiré hasta el final por los pocos que si lo leen, y además por que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Y como son tan poquitos reviews volveré a contestarlo.. santa Catarina que los del no me borren nada por eso o.o

**Terry Maxwell** gracias mana por dejar reviews, sobre todo por que tu sabes cuanto me cuesta sacar capi nuevo..

**Jotaru Hibari Yui** hola querida Alondrita (si no me equivoco Hibari es alondra en japonés) si, Trowa es muy maduro a pesar de tener los mismos años que Heero, creo que por que piensa mas y no se deja llevar por sentimientos... o si sigue a los sentimientos primero los piensa... oii.. algo así XD.

**Carmín** ay si o.o hasta que Quatre abrió su corazoncito... para que abra otra cosa batallare mas... – Quatre le da un sartenazo a Kary– yo nada mas decia...

**Hotaru-chan** lo siento.. tarde mas de un mes para subir otro capitulo! Pero la musa fue la que ahora se largo de vacaciones sin avisarme la condenada...

**Dark** no no.. solo la musa se me alborota.. las hormonas las tengo bien controladas... siee.. n revoltijo.. yo no entiendo por que a alguien le gustan mis revoltijos... pero bueno.. mientras las ideas sigan viniendo... Kary-chan seguirá escribiendo.

**Akane** sie.. Quatre es tierno... Trowa terco... (ya se lo dijo Heero no? XD) y Duo.. es Duo!.. jejeje

**dayiah belseck de Maxwell** una niña políglota o.o... gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejar review, y por que te haya gustado tanto n.n

DEJEN REVIEWS!.. por favor...

Matta ne!


	21. Acto 21

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 21_

La recuperación de Quatre había evolucionado muy favorablemente, en parte por que no habían faltado los cuidados de Duo, la nana Abbot y por supuesto los cuidados de Trowa.

Tanto así que, solo tardo tres días en recuperarse por completo, aunque el viaje se había pospuesto solo una semana mas, si Quatre realmente quería ir y solo relajarse debía dejar resueltas un par de cosillas del despacho y de la empresa.

Ese día, en cuanto Quatre había dejado de estornudar y toser quiso salir a la oficina, cosa que no pudieron impedir ni Duo, ni la nana Abbot y mucho menos Heero, si algo había aprendido el joven Hacendado era no tener a Quatre como enemigo y mucho menos enojado.

Así que ahora Quatre estaba en el despacho y Duo estaba literalmente jugando a las muñecas con la pequeña Mariana, la había terminado de cambiar aprovechando que la nana Abbot se la había soltado un momento mientras ella se encargaba de la comida... es decir la nana Abbot dudaba que le fuera hacer algo a la bebe, en cambio a la comida... siempre le terminaba haciendo algo que la volvía prácticamente incomible, excepto claro para su marido quien era el que se la comía.

Los bebes son lindos cuando no están vomitando- escucho Heero que Duo había murmurado, mientras le terminaba de colocar el vestidito lleno de holanes y encajes a la bebe.

Si quieres le seguimos con la tareita para ver si tenemos uno- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Heero a Duo.

Como respuesta a la proposición de su marido Duo solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas. –¡Heero!- lo regaño.

¿Qué? Yo todavía insisto que el milagrito se nos puede hacer.- le contesto sonriendo Heero, fascinado de lo hermoso que se veía Duo apenado.

No digas esas cosas... eh... delante de Mariana...- le dijo tratando de desviar el tema o al menos para darlo por acabado.

Ella todavía no entiende de esas cosas...- le contesto Heero; aprovechando que Duo se había sentado a su lado retiro un poco el cabello de Duo, que caía sobre su hombro besándolo entre su mejilla y su oreja.

Ejem... ¿interrumpo?- pregunto la voz de Trowa, quien acababa de llegar, y ya suponía que si había interrumpido algo, pero solo había preguntado eso para hacerles notar que había llegado.

Si Duo estaba sonrojado antes de que llegara Trowa ahora estaba aun mas... se le hubiera podido comparar el tono de su cara con el de un tomate o fresa.

No.. no interrumpes nada.. yo ya iba a acostar a Mariana- dijo mientras envolvía a la bebe en una mantita y la acomodaba en su regazo para subir con ella hasta la recamara donde estaba su cunita.

Heero miraba Trowa como queriéndole decir algo... aunque también se lo dijo con palabras –te dicen el oportuno, ¿verdad?.-

Ejem... yo no tengo la culpa de haber llegado en este momento.. ni te me enojes..- le contesto Trowa riendo.

mmm... si viniste por Quatre el esta en su despacho.. quiere dejar sus asuntos arreglados antes de tomar vacaciones...-

No, no vine por el, vine a pedirte un gran favor...-

¿Cuál?- pregunto Heero un tanto extrañado pues Trowa casi nunca le pedía favores.

Déjame ir al Guadiana con ustedes...-

Trowa..- suspiro Heero –tu vives en ese pueblo.. que me andas pidiendo permiso de ir,..-

¡¡No!... quiero decir, dame hospedaje en tu casa...-

Tu siempre eres bienvenido ahí.. lo sabes.. pero dudo que Quatre quiera compartir cuarto contigo...-

¿por qué insinúas que quiero dormir en su cuarto?-

Pues para eso quieres dormir en mi casa ¿no?- pregunto Heero un tanto divertido de ahora el estarse burlando de Trowa, cuando casi siempre era al revez.

Trowa suspiro –me das alojamiento ¿si o no?-

Ya, ya.. tu sabes que si.. la casa es grandísima...-

Bien.. solo a eso venia.. te dejo solo para que continúes lo que yo interrumpí- dijo ahora el riendo.

No me lo dices dos veces..- susurro Heero ya después de que Trowa saliera de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien... si queremos investigar lo mejor es empezar por la escena del crimen.- le dijo Noin a Milliardo mientras sonreía.

Estaban parados ante el motel donde se había encontrado el cadáver de Dorothy, aunque la verdad a Milliardo le interesaba mas ver como la entusiasmaba a Noin esa investigación.

Entraron siendo observados con malos ojos por el encargado quien solo arrugó los labios en clara desaprobación por ver a la "policía" entrar a su negocio, eso siempre afectaba a la clientela.. aunque Milliardo siempre iba a ese lugar a preguntar por Traize y eso significaba que el encargado lo conocía, pero eso no significara que estuviera de acuerdo con su presencia.

Alonso.. si no te molesta.. quisiera que me dieras la llave del cuarto donde fue encontrada la señora Winner..-

¿Y para que quiere entrar ahí?- pregunto con voz recelosa pero con una sonrisita al notar que Noin aunque vistiera con pantalones era una chica.

¡Eso a ti que te importa!- bramo enojado Milliardo.

Me sorprende que este lugar no haya sido clausurado... creo que no le gustaría eso... ¿verdad señor?- pregunto Noin con voz aparentemente dulce.

y.. ¿y por que deberían de hacer eso?- preguntó el señor ahora si un poco afectado por las palabras de Noin.

Pues.. digamos que ahora mismo le noto unas tres o cuatro violaciones a diversas leyes...- dijo como si nada –oh.. y vera.. yo si tengo autoridad para cerrar este lugar..- dijo como ultimo sonriendo ampliamente y mirando a Milliardo, como indicándole al señor que si se le antojaba le podía decir al jefe de policía que cerrara ese lugar y este lo haría, acto seguido unas llaves les fueron tendidas.

Si que eres persuasiva...- dijo en medio de una risita Milliardo mientras subían las viejas escaleras.

Dones femeninos- le indico también sonriendo Noin, abrieron la puerta a la lúgubre habitación, el clásico olor les llegó.

Dios... deberían de asear mas a menudo.- dijo Milliardo mientras arrugaba la nariz ante semejante olor.

Noin había sacado un pañuelo y con el tapaba su nariz, mientras que sin perder el tiempo rondaba por la habitación buscando algo...

No se que es lo que buscas..- le comento Milliardo verla deshacer la cama.

Algo como.. esto..- le dijo mostrando unas finas hebras doradas...

Noin.. no se de que nos servirá eso.. es obvio que si son de la señora Winner por el color platinado... pero... es una pista hueca..-

Lo que tu no has visto Milliardo.. es esto.- le dijo haciéndole mirar las hebras de cabello con una lupa que ni cuenta se había dado Milliardo cuando la había sacado.

Se sorprendió aunque no mucho al ver el cabello rubio platino mezclado con unos cuantos cabellos color castaño, algo cortos... el corazón se le acelero al entender que tal vez y su sospechoso si era el correcto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un tanto precipitado pasar sus casos a otros compañeros y dejar al vicepresidente de su empresa a cargo.. pero realmente quería alejarse del pueblo del Guadiana lo mas rápido posible, por lo que hizo caso omiso a los "peros" que se encontró.

La casa estaba un tanto silenciosa cuando el llego por la tarde, casi siempre Mariana estaba despierta a esa hora, pero ahora no, la sala lucia vacía, subió a la recamara para lavarse la cara y ponerse algo mas cómodo que el traje cuando escucho las voces de Heero y Duo provenir de una de las habitaciones para acto seguido salir de la misma.

¡Hola Quatre! Llegaste temprano.- lo saludo Duo con una sonrisa –Mariana se acaba de dormir y nosotros.. bueno mas bien dicho yo iba a ver que habrá de cena hoy-

Esta bien Duo... solo me cambio y bajo a cenar también..- le contesto Quatre devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se cambio un tanto rápido, cuando bajo escucho voces en la sala, pero se le hizo raro escuchar

una voz que desconocía.

Al entrar la sala a su campo de visión, pudo ver a una mujer vestida con pantalones sentada en la sala, mientras escucho que Duo preguntaba.

¿y por que no me dijeron que si podía usar pantalones?-

La mujer desconocida para Quatre solo río –es que esto esta de moda solamente en Europa señora Yuy... aunque si gusta podría presentarle a una amiga que vive aquí y es diseñadora.. tal vez podría conseguirle algunas prendas...-de pronto la mirada azul de la mujer se poso en el, y se acentuó su sonrisa. –señor Winner, al fin lo puedo conocer- le dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse, mas Quatre camino hasta ella.

No hace falta que se levante- le dijo, y cuando llego a ella le tendió la mano –mucho gusto... señorita...-

La joven de nuevo rió –Noin, Lucrecia Noin.. soy el detective que llamo... – le había resultado divertido que le dijeran señorita tan pronto, casi siempre la trataban de "señora", en definitiva el señor Winner ya se había ganado su simpatía.

Ah..- ese hecho tomo un poco desprevenido a Quatre, ya inclusive había olvidado que había llamado a un verdadero detective al ver la mediocridad de la policía local.

Debo disculparme por no presentarme antes, pero me dijeron que estaba enfermo y no lo quise importunar.. aunque no se preocupe, he estado haciendo mi investigación.. y me alegra decirle que.. hemos avanzado..-

¿Hemos?... ¿trajo a mas personas a investigar...?.-

Bueno- hubo alguien aquí quien me esta ayudando mucho... Milliardo Peacecraft...-le indico el nombre.

Si.. lo conozco...- y como no conocerlo si este era el jefe de la policía y pariente lejano según tenia entendido.

Bueno.. el me esta ayudando bastante y se ha portado muy bien conmigo... tenga por seguro que en poco tiempo le tendré al asesino señor Winner...-

Si.. gracias... este.. disculpen... no he visto a mi hija.. – y con esa excusa salió de la pieza... sabia que no podía olvidarse del asunto de la muerte de Dorothy hasta que supiera quien había sido su asesino, y también sabia que no saldría tan fácil el dolor que todavía le producía hablar de ella...

Noin se quedo un tanto pensativa.. –aun debe ser difícil para el..pero..-

No se preocupe.. el ya esta mejor..- le dijo Duo sonriendo, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y bien.. ¿cuando quiere ir a probarse esos conjuntos?..- le pregunto cruzando en ese gesto coqueto la pierna.

Heero tenia una pequeña gran duda en su mente.. si usaba pantalones Duo.. ¿no se notaria algo que se suponía.. ejem... él no debía de tener?... aunque se le veía tan entusiasmado con la idea de usar pantalones que no dijo nada... que fuera lo que fuera.

Cuando tenga tiempo... señorita Noin..-

Mañana si gusta podríamos ir.. no tomaría mucho tiempo...- en todo el tiempo que habían platicado no le quitaba la vista de encima –y por favor.. dime Noin... no me hables de usted.. me hace sentir taaaaaan vieja.- le dijo suspirando al decir eso ultimo.

Esta bien.. Noin..-

Bien.. entonces mañana pasare por ti..- le dijo indicándole le dijera su nombre, pues hasta la fecha solo la conocía como "señora Yuy"

Di..- dijo un tanto molesto por volver a usar ese nombre.. ya se había acostumbrado a que lo llamaran últimamente Duo.

Noin se levanto para salir de la casa Winner, diciéndole a Di que pasaría para ir a con la modista como a las tres de la tarde.

Duo..- le quiso decir Heero su duda pero al ver la sonrisa del chico de nuevo se cayo, guardándose sus dudas para el solo.

¿Si, Heero?-

No.. nada.. la cena se enfría... vamos- le dijo tomándole de la mano para ir al comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente tal y como Noin lo había prometido llego por Duo, quien estaba la verdad muy contento por el hecho de que podía usar pantalones.. si, lo verían raro.. pero.. ¡¡¡era usar pantalones! Que sin duda ya había comprobado eran mas cómodos que esos abultados y estorbosos vestidos.

La tienda de la amiga de Noin era un tanto pequeña, y se podía ver las muestras de la elegante tela por todo el cuarto donde ahora estaban sentados esperando a la amiga de Noin.

Esta llego sonriéndole a Noin y abrazándola de inmediato.

¡Lucrecia!... mírate... toda una gran señorita de ciudad...- le dijo la chica, era alta, solo un poco mas que Noin, de ojos de color de un bonito azul celeste y cabello castaño claro que llevaba recogido en un bonito peinado, ella a diferencia de Noin llevaba puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido.

Oh no digas eso... mírate tu... de nuevo presumiendo tus modelos en ti misma..-

La otra chica rió -bueno... es que aun prefiero los vestidos por su intricado diseño a los pantalones.. aunque a veces los uso.. tu sabes para causar revuelo en el pueblo- le sonrió picaramente.

Y hablando de tus diseños de pantalones.. venimos a buscarle algo a esta bella damita.- le dijo mientras le indicaba a Duo que se presentara.

Mucho gusto soy..-

Di Maxwell... a tu madre la conozco muy bien.. me dio un dolor de cabeza cuando te confeccione tu vestido de novia. Y mas por que se negaba a que vinieras a probártelo..-

Duo se sonrió, el no ignoraba todo en cuanto a lo que se refería de su vestido de novia siendo que el solo estaba ahí para probárselo y ya. – yo soy Sally... mucho gusto- le dijo al ver que aquel comentario no había sido el mejor para presentarse.

Bueno.. siéntate mientras yo traigo el muestrario de mis diseños- le dijo con una sonrisa –cuando escojas la tela y diseño te tomare las medidas.-

Y ahí a Duo se le fue el color.. había olvidado lo de las medidas.. en casa, su madre siempre las tomaba y se las daba a la modista.. pero ahora...

Noin se acerco a Sally -Sally.. si no te molesta.. Di es un poco tímida y ... me pidió si yo podía tomar las medidas.. la conozco desde hace tiempo y conmigo se sentiría mas cómoda..-

Sally suspiro –debí de imaginármelo.. por algo su madre siempre mandaba las medidas.. bien, bien.. al cliente lo que pida.- y se perdió en la habitación contigua.

Duo se percato de que miraba a Noin con a boca abierta y la cerro al instante.. ¿por qué había dicho eso sin que lo conociera...?

Se sentó a su lado y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo –no te preocupes.. lo hice para que no te metieras en un problema..-

¿Por qué.. me metería en un problema...?- le pregunto con voz bajita.

Bueno.. no creo que quieras que alguien mas se entere que eres varón, ¿verdad?.- le dijo mirándolo como si aquella respuesta fuera la más evidente del mundo.

Duo sintió que el alma se le salió del cuerpo al escuchar a Noin decir aquello, ¿pero como diablos ella sabia? -¿Co... como es que sabes que...?-

Noin sonrió de manera tierna y le acaricio la cabeza –no te preocupes... yo no me meteré en tu vida personal.. y como lo supe.. bueno.. a decir verdad... las mujeres no tenemos manzana de Adán...-

El chico se llevo la mano a la garganta.

No se nota..- le dijo apartándole la mano de ahí –es solo que yo debo de ser el doble o triple de observadora que los demás.. y ayer mientras platicábamos no pude dejar de notarlo... si quieres saber también note que seguramente tu marido estaba preocupado por el hecho de que al usar pantalones se notaria...- trato de decirlo con tacto. -... algo que estas tratando de ocultar-

Frunció el entrecejo –¿eso lo sabes con solo mirarlo?- Duo recordó que Heero no había platicado la noche anterior en todo el rato que Noin estuvo ahí.

Te sorprenderías saber lo que alguien puede saber con el lenguaje corporal y unir cabos.. pero aaah.. eso es algo que apenas se esta investigando y lo que yo se es por que un amigo me regalo un libro donde aparece eso...-

Duo sonrió, al parecer Noin era aun mucho mas agradable de lo que creyó al inicio, y sonrió aun mas al notar que la chica le daba igual si vestía como mujer siendo varón, intuyo que le daría igual si vistiera de payaso o con un disfraz...

Salieron del lugar después de que Noin tomara las medidas, y claro después de que Sally dijera que de casualidad tenia varios modelos con la misma talla que Duo.

Noin había ayudado a Duo a probarse la ropa y a comprobar que nada comprometedor se revelaba con la prenda. Después de tomar un té que Sally les insistió e insistió que debían de probar se marcharon.

Heero y Quatre se llevaron una sorpresa cuando llegaron y vieron a Duo vestido con un bonito pantalón color café claro, una blusa blanca con unos cuantos adornos que solo hacían resaltar a la prenda muy poco, y su cabello recogido en una media cola adornada con un lazo blanco.

Quatre sonrió, al menos así Duo andaría más cómodo, y sonrió mas al girarse para mirar a Heero y notar que a este ultimo por poco y se le caía la baba al ver a su "bonita esposa" vestida de esa forma.

¿Les gusta?- pregunto Duo dando una vuelta para que lo vieran mejor.

Te queda muy bien, Duo.- le contesto Quatre tratando de evitar que una carcajada se le escapara, pues le seguía divirtiendo la reacción de Heero–pero lamento no quedarme mas pero le dije a Trowa que llevaría a Mariana para que su hermana la conociera... no quisiera.. pero me ha insistido bastante...- dijo sonrojándose con tal solo mencionarlo y subiendo a la planta alta para recoger a Mariana y llevarla a pasear (o esa excusa planeaba darle a la nana Abbot), y es que ya se imaginaba diciéndole "Nana.. me llevo a Mariana para que la conozca la hermana de mi nov..." ni siquiera podía terminar de imaginar la oración, mucho menos podría terminar de decirla en voz alta.

Heero.. ¿a ti te gusta?- pregunto Duo un tanto dudoso pues Heero no decía nada.

Te ves.. hermoso..- le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con devoción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un poco tarde para visitas.. pero.. ya lo había prometido.. y según Trowa, Catherine, su hermana, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de conocer a la pequeña Mariana.

Abordo su carruaje con la bebe bien envuelta en su mantita, le miro la carita y le acaricio su mejillita mientras observaba la ropita que le había puesto sin duda Duo, le gustaba ponerle toda la ropa que Dorothy había comprado durante el embarazo... sonrió tristemente.. no... no debía de ponerse triste.. al menos esos recuerdos se los podría contar a Mariana cuando creciera.

La residencia Barton estaba algo alejada de su propia casa, por lo que mejor era ir en carruaje... ahí le sorprendió todo lo que camino aquella noche... sin duda... había sido buen trecho el que había caminado bajo la lluvia.

En cuanto llegaron Quatre dio la orden al cochero que volviera por el dentro de un hora... bajo y suspiro antes de tocar a la puerta, justo en ese instante Mariana había despertado y le dio una pequeña sonrisa seguida de un gorgojeo y una risita... Quatre le sonrió, sus ojos estaban adquiriendo ese color claro de los ojos de Dorothy... aunque su pelo se había quedado rubio paja.

Y cuando abrieron la puerta, Quatre se encontró con una chica que lo miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, la reconoció aunque solo la había visto pocas veces...

Hola Catherine.. buenas no..- pero no termino de saludar pues en el acto Catherine le quito a la bebe tomándola ella en brazos mientras entraba gritando algo parecido a..

¡Niños, ya llego su primitaa!...- y ese grito fue contestado al instante por un coro de "hurras" por parte de unas voces infantiles.

¿Primi...?- Quatre quedo totalmente desconcertado por el algo inusual recibimiento de su.. "cuñada".

Justo en ese momento vio bajar a Trowa las escaleras, ya que éstas quedaban frente a la puerta principal, Trowa también lo miro confuso. Es decir.. que hacia ahí parado en la puerta sin entrar, a penas iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando escucho que Catherine decía en la sala acompañada de los gritos de felicidad de su sobrinos..

¡Al fin tengo una sobrinita!..-

Ejem... pasa Quatre.- le dijo con una sonrisa apoyando sus palabras con el gesto de que entrara.

¿Sobri... na?- pregunto mientras pasaba.

No.. le hagas caso.. son... locuras suyas..- le explico Trowa un tanto apenado de las cosas que le hacia pasar su hermana.. solo esperaba que todo eso no asustara a Quatre haciendo que se alejara de el.

Al entrar a la sala fueron rodeados por dos niños y dos niñas que se le pegaban a las piernas a Trowa mientras le decían cosas como "tío, quiero un dulce.. tío, dame mi domingo"

Ya niños.. déjenme en paz... además ¿cual domingo?... hoy es martes...- les dijo Trowa.

Mami.. el tío Trowa se enojo como tu dijiste...- le dijo el que parecía ser el mas pequeñito y muy parecido a Catherine.

Debí saber que tu eras la que les dijo...- dijo señalando a Catherine y mirándola no muy amigablemente –normalmente se portan bien– le aclaro a Quatre quien solo sonreía.

Ya niños.. vayan a prepararse para dormir..- les dijo Catherine, no sin recibir unos cuantos "no" de sus pequeños, pero al final de cuentas (y de una mirada de "tío Trowa") y los cuatro chiquillos salieron corriendo mientras se reían. –por favor Quatre.. siéntate.. no te haré nada.. no le hagas caso a mi hermano...-

Quatre hizo caso mientras su rostro no abandonaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa... eso era algo como conocer a tu familia política.. y bueno pues.. eso era lo que lo tenia nervioso.

Trowa se sentó en otro sillón, pasando su vista de Quatre a su hermana, el tampoco estaba muy a gusto con esa visita.. y si, estaba nervioso por Catherine.. no era la mas cuerda de la familia, eso ya lo había demostrado.

Catherine miro a Mariana a la cual traía en su regazo –se parece mucho a ti- le dijo sonriéndole.

Gracias...-

Aunque también le encuentro parecido con Dorothy.. eso significa que será una mujer muy linda cuando crezca- le comento con voz dulce.

Inmediatamente Trowa miro a Catherine como queriéndole decir.. "eso no lo debiste de decir.." se mordió el labio ahora observando a Quatre, quien tenia su mirada fija en Mariana.

Si.. yo también creo eso- dijo mientras sonreía... el dolor... se iba ir apagando poco a poco.. lo sabia... y también sabia que Trowa estaría ahí para ayudarlo, era reconfortante el saber que tenia alguien para compartir sus temores y demás.. era agradable el volver a sentir a alguien tan cercano a ti.

Pero te recomiendo que la disfrutes mientras esta así chiquita.. crecen y se convierten en diablillos- le comento Catherine suspirando.

Eso lo dices de experiencia. ¿verdad hermana?-

Si.. me gustaría ver al medico charlatán que me dijo "usted no podrá tener hijos..."-

Y tuvo dos veces gemelos.. mas el que acaba de nacer- le aclaro Trowa a Quatre.

Gemelos? Dos veces?... no lo note cuando los vi- comento extrañado.

Es que no los visto igual.. no me gusta... ni a ellos.- le aclaro Catherine, mientras volvía a hacerle cariñitos a la pequeña, después de unos segundos levanto la cabeza para decir:

Bueno.. pues te doy la bienvenida a la familia Barton.. pero no te dejes Quatre.. dile a mi hermano que te ponga casa..- le dijo seriamente, como respuesta Quatre se sonrojo demasiado.

¿Ca..sa?- pregunto Trowa.

Clarooo.. le tienes que poner casa ya que no se podrán casar-

Trowa miro a Quatre, de seguro toda esa conversación le resultaría incomoda al abogado, pero para su sorpresa Quatre trataba de evitar reír.. se le notaba.

Creo que será el revés– comento Quatre, haciendo lo imposible para no reírse –yo no me pondré delantal...- y se soltó a reír, Trowa suspiro aliviado... Quatre.. se veía distinto.. era mas cercano e intimo con el... a lo mejor.. ya se estaba enamorando también de él.

Salieron a la hora como le había dicho al cochero.

Gracias por venir..- le dijo Trowa acariciando la cabeza.

Bueno.. me agrada saber que Mariana ya tiene otra tía aparte de Duo..- se sonrió...

Nos veremos mañana...- le dijo el administrador cuando Quatre subió al carruaje.

Si..- mañana partirían... esperando dejar otro poco del dolor en el camino de ese viaje... Quatre aun sonreia... Catherine se tomaba todo a la ligera.. le agradaba.. aunque a veces se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo... estaba.. tratando de comenzar de nuevo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora** jejeje... y la que pensaba acabar la segunda temporada en el acto 20... ajá.. yo creo que será en el acto 23 o 24 xD... es que no me gustan los capis largos ya les dije...

Etto.. cualquier pregunta es bien recibida.. cualquier duda también.. se lo cuidan.. se lo lavan y se lo miman xD.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Matta ne!


	22. Acto 22

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 22_

La cuenta del tiempo ya la había perdido desde hace tiempo, en parte por la paz y por que se obligaba a pensar en cosas más triviales para alejar sus pensamientos de lo que había perdido: el amor de Duo.

Los días se habían convertido en semanas y estas en meses... se había decidido a olvidar por completo el pasado, después de todo tenia la certeza y seguridad de que Duo era ya feliz ¿y no es eso lo que siempre deseo para el chico de ojos amatista?... sí, solo deseo la felicidad de él, pero ahora ya era tiempo de detenerse a pensar en su felicidad propia.

Hilde había sido recibida sin mayor problema por su madre después de que le explico la situación y ahora entre ambos se encargaban de mantener la casa con diferente empleos que obtenían, humildes y no muy bien remunerados, pero dinero era dinero al fin de cuentas.

Aunque ese asunto de Hilde en verdad aun le molestaba un poco, no, mentira, no le molestaba, le hacia sentir un tanto culpable, pues sí, la chica le había dicho que solo quería estar a su lado, mas sin embargo él consideraba que así solo se hacía daño Hilde, si el sabría como era estar con la persona amada y ver que esta no te corresponde, por lo tanto esa culpabilidad no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Estaba terminando de fumar un cigarrillo en el patio de la casa cuando se acerco Hilde, sentándose a un lado de él en silencio, la chica se miraba las manos, jugueteado con estas. –La cena estará pronto- dijo al final.

Gracias por avisarme..- contesto Wufei después de darle otra bocanada al cigarrillo.

Wufei...-

Dime...-

Te llego esto..- dijo tendiéndole una carta, había estado tan dudosa de entregársela o no, había llegado por la mañana y hasta ahora se había tomado el valor para dársela.

.-¿por qué no me la habías dado?- pregunto tomándola, dudaba que hubiera llegado en ese momento.

La trajo un militar..y pensé que eran malas noticias y...-

Y si así fuera no entregármela a tiempo empeoraría las cosas- la quiso medio regañar.

Perdona Wufei..-

Ya.. no importa...- dijo suspirando y tirando el resto del cigarrillo para abrir la carta, su mirada se perdió por un rato en el papel leyendo lo que decía, al final esbozo una sonrisa de total alivio. .-puedo volver.. ja.. puedo volver..- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

¿volver..?- pregunto curiosa Hilde.

Sí!...quitaron esa acusación falsa, puedo volver a mi base...- estaba tan aliviado y contento con la noticia que no se le ocurrió siquiera pensar en como o por que había sido quitada la acusación.

Oh.. que bueno!..- contesto Hilde también sonriendo –La señora Natalia se pondrá muy contenta... podrán irse a vivir a tu antiguo pueblo...-

Podremos..- la corrigió Wufei –mi madre me abandonaría a mi antes de dejarte a ti sola...- y en cierta forma era verdad, sabia que su madre se había encariñado mucho con Hilde, inclusive en ocasiones tuvo que soportar la pregunta que el mismo se hacia cada día, hecha por su madre "¿por qué no te enamoras de ella?"... simplemente por que en el corazón no se mandaba, solo por eso.

Me gustara conocer el pueblo donde creciste...- contesto la chica perdiendo la mirada en el cielo que ya se tornaba rojizo debido al ocaso. –Wufei... ¿cuando me dirás el secreto..?- pregunto sin darle la cara a Wufei.

¿Pero que dices?.. si ya conoces bastante bien mis secretos...-

No, no es verdad..- contesto bajando la mirada al suelo –no se cual es el secreto para poder enamorarte- dijo con voz calmada y sus mejillas coloreándose de carmín.

El chico miró a la niña, hacia mucho que Hilde no había tocado el tema de que correspondiera a su amor, y sin embargo, ahí lo dijo. –Hil...-

No.. déjalo.. -le dijo haciendo un mohín con su mano de detener la conversación, se levanto y se fue acercando lentamente hacia Wufei, recargando su frente en el pecho de este. –yo se que no me amas y que solo te pedí me permitieras quedarme a tu lado, pero.. es difícil...- su voz era casi un susurro.. Wufei acaricio el cabello de Hilde.

No se si te pueda amar... pero te tengo cariño Hilde.. eso.. ¿podrías aceptar eso por ahora?- pregunto casi sin querer hacerlo, es que eso era algo muy egoísta de su parte... pero esperaba que con el tiempo ese cariño se convirtiera en amor, realmente lo quería.

La chica solo lo rodeo con sus brazos y sintió que la cabeza de la chica se movía en una afirmativa –para mi.. eso es una esperanza- escucho la voz ahogada de Hilde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Relena había esperado con ansias la llegada de Heero, no era tan tonta, quería ver con sus propios ojos si aquellas cosas dichas por Traize eran verdad antes de realizar cualquier acción en contra de su señor, por que, siempre había la posibilidad de que todo fuera mentira ¿cierto?.

Es decir en los últimos meses el señor Heero solo había a la Hacienda esporádicamente, ni siquiera se detenía a preguntarle nada.. bueno mentira por los asuntos de la Hacienda si le preguntaba pero solo eso.

Cuando vio el carruaje de Heero adentrarse a la Hacienda se alegro sobremanera, pero pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al ver que había llegado en compañía de "Di" y que ambos sonreían como un par de idiotas enamorados.. apretó los puños con fuerza mientras ahora una sonrisa totalmente hipócrita acompañaba a su saludo a los patrones.

Relena... ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras entraba y la "señora " Di se apoyaba de su brazo, Relena le mando una mirada de esas que casi asesinan, aunque esta se la devolvió de igual forma.

Solo tenia que encontrar un momento a solas con el señor Heero, y comprobar la verdadera naturaleza de "Di" para quitarse cualquier duda.

Lo de Di no fue difícil, ya no estando la chiquilla entrometida llamada Hilde, ella era la que se encargaba de llevar el control en la casa, y en una de esas veces en que la "señora" ordenó el agua para bañarse espero a que este estuviera listo, para después ir tan lenta y silenciosamente tal y como una víbora se deslizaría hasta su presa a la puerta del baño, abriéndola lo suficiente para mirar...

Apenas si pudo alejarse de ahí sin hacer ruido cuando comprobó todo.. pero no.. no podía ser... tal vez.. y su señor Heero... no, ¿para que se mentía?... ni así se iba la maldita humillación... despreciada por Heero para irse con un hombre, un hombre le había ganado a Heero.. eso no se podía quedar así.

Tenia que aclarar todo con Heero, mas no hallaba oportunidad pues nunca lo encontraba solo, siempre estaba con "Di" o con esos invitados amigos suyos, no encontraba ninguna oportunidad.

Mas esa oportunidad la encontró una tarde en que los invitados y la "señora" Di, se fueron a pasear, Heero se había quedado por que tenia que hacer el inventario de las cosas que necesitaría reabastecer para la clínica.

Entro a su despacho con una carita inocente –¿señor Heero?- la voz también la hacia falsamente inocente.

Dime- contesto este sin despegar la vista del papel en el que estaba haciendo unas cuentas.

Yo quería saber... ¿por qué usted perdono a la señora..?-

En ese momento Heero levanto la vista, endureciendo la mirada tanto como pudo hacerlo. –no había querido tocar el tema pensando que lo olvidarías... pero Relena.. será mejor que te vayas metiendo en tus propios asuntos...-

Yo.. ¡¡yo solo me preocupo por usted!...-

No Relena... tu lo que quieres es que Di se vaya por que así crees que me tendrás.. pero te digo desde este momento... no te amo... te estimo cosas tan diferentes y apartadas una de la otra... me atrevería a decir que ni un poco de cariño te tengo...- Heero vio como el labio inferior de Relena se movía al tratar de controlar el llanto.

Yo solo estoy aquí por ti...- le dijo mirándolo con rabia y las lagrimas por el mismo enojo que sentía brotaron de sus ojos.

Pues esa no debería ser razón... si gustas marcharte te daré la compensación necesaria para que puedes vivir hasta que encuentres otro empleo...-

No entiendes que yo daría todo por ti!..-

Heero no quito esa mirada dura y negó lentamente con la cabeza –así como tu no entiendes que nunca te amaré-

Se guardó las ganas de gritarle, se guardo las ganas de decirle que prefería estar con un hombre que con una verdadera mujer, se guardo todo eso por que no lo quería alertar de que ella ya sabia todo aquel nefasto secreto.

Bien.. te daré gusto.. me marchare...- dijo tratando de no apretar los dientes, y esa misma tarde se marcho de la Hacienda, encontrando a Traize en el pueblo, en la dirección que le había dicho lo encontraría si deseaba hacer sus planes realidad.

Traize solo sonrió al verla entrar y se acerco a abrazarla por la cintura dispuesto a darle un beso mas esta le puso el dedo índice en los labios –no... no hasta que lo vea muerto.- dijo mostrando con su voz y sus ojos todo el rencor que sentía por Heero Yuy en esos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida en la Hacienda era mucho mas tranquila que en la ciudad, lo comprobó Quatre, llevaban ahí alrededor de un mes, inclusive la nana Abbot se veía mas a gusto y contenta en aquel lugar, pues decía que a la pequeña Mariana le ayudaba mucho la comida tan fresca y el aire de campo.

Aunque bien, a Quatre le había divertido sobremanera las miradas que le echaba la nana Abbot a Trowa, sospechaba que era por que el administrador no le agradaba, pero esperaba equivocarse. Mas una tarde de esas, Trowa y Quatre descubrieron la verdadera razón de aquellas miradas hacia el de ojos verdes.

Serian casi las cinco de la tarde, Quatre estaba terminando de bañar con ayuda de Duo a Mariana, el era su padre y debía de hacerse cargo de ella, además de que le parecía algo descortés dejarle todo el trabajo a la nana Abbot, que sin duda ya estaba entrada en años como para cargarla con tanto trabajo.

Justo Trowa acababa de llegar cuando fue prácticamente acorralado por la nana en el recibidor.

Joven Trowa quiero hablar con usted- le dijo con semblante serio, ante la perpleja mirada de Trowa. –quiero hablar de usted y el niño Quatre...- bueno, de niño Quatre ya no tenia nada, pero bien, había visto crecer a la niña Dorothy y al niño Quatre juntos y para ella era casi un hijo también, así como lo había sido Dorothy y sin duda lo sería Mariana.

Aunque para Trowa esas palabras lo hicieron quedarse de piedra ¿es que acaso creía que todo iba a marchar sobre ruedas en la relación con Quatre? Sí, lo creyó, pero bueno, era mejor aclararle a la nana Abbot que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo no era cuestión de escandalizarse, y de paso decirle que ni él ni Quatre arderían en las llamas del infierno por eso.

Así estaba el administrador preparando su discurso por cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir cuando le llegó a los oídos una pregunta que nunca de los nuncas, que en su largo catalogo de posibles respuesta que había pensado para las posibles preguntas de la señora, se espero que le hicieran.

¿Cuáles son intenciones para con el niño Quatre?- le había preguntado la anciana a un boquiabierto Trowa, quien en cuanto se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que debió poner tosió un poco, se arreglo el nudo de la corbata en un intento de verse mas formal y dejar de sentirse como un mocoso de dieciséis años que esta frente al padre de la novia invitándola a dar una vuelta por la plaza, la miro disponiéndose a dar una respuesta.

Muy serias... se que por cuestiones sociales no podremos casarnos, pero respetarlo y amarlo será lo que haré por el resto de mi vida- contesto, curiosamente sentía la boca tan reseca... lo que hacen los nervios involuntarios.

Para su muy, muy gran alivio la señora solo sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro –bueno, al fin de cuentas eso es lo que representa el matrimonio, hijo- aunque después de decir aquellas palabras puso una cara seria –pero le advierto que no haga sufrir al niño... si es que no se quiere atener a las consecuencias... y no hablo por mi, si no por el niño, tiene un carácter algo... especial- le dijo la nana mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo y murmuraba lentamente "si lo sabré yo.. sí, sí.. mi niño es especial" y se alejo sin mas.

Claro que Quatre estallo en carcajadas cuando Trowa le menciono aquello, es que no podía creer que la nana Abbot le dijera aquello.

No es para reírse, Quatre...- le dijo fingiendo molestia Trowa.

Vamos.. es que... bueno sabia yo que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros.. pero nunca imagine que te lo dijera cara a cara...- le contesto cuando pudo dejar de reír el rubio.

Quatre..-

Ya, ya.. no te enojes, que te pones viejito..- le dijo quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos provocadas por la risa.

Quatre estaba muy contento por que bien, el se esperaba francamente una reacción como la que se había esperado Trowa, pero se alegro que la nana solo se preocupara por verlo feliz... sin duda ahora quería mas a esa señora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa no podía estar todo el tiempo al lado de Quatre, es decir tenia obligaciones y trabajo, puesto que el periodo que había pedido para ir a visitar a su hermana había terminado.

Así mismo Heero también estaba en la tarde y parte de la mañana en la clínica lo cual dejaba a Duo y a Quatre un buen rato solos, y considerando que a Mariana le gustaba tomar la siesta eso resumía una tarde bastante tranquila.

Ese día a la hora del té Duo lucia especialmente contento. –¿y esa sonrisa de arlequín?¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- pregunto Quatre antes de beber de su taza.

Pues... todo...- dijo suspirando, y recordando que tenia muchísimas razones para estar feliz, y las que ocupaban los primeros lugares eran que la víbora güera se había ido, y sobretodo que Heero lo quería mucho –¿seria muy arrogante decir que todo en mi vida es perfecto?-

No...- le contesto Quatre sonriendo –de hecho te diría que te lo mereces...-

Duo solo tomo de su té un poco sonrojado –bueno... tu también te ves feliz...-

Ahora fue turno de Quatre de sonrojarse –si... yo también estoy a gusto con mi vida por ahora..- dijo, dejo la taza sobre el pequeño plato como si pensara algo –Duo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo...?-

¿Eh?...¡si!-

Pero tras un largo, larguísimo tiempo en que Quatre solo miro el contenido de su taza, Duo tuvo que decirle -¿me vas a preguntar o no?-

Quatre para ocultar un poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas volvió a tomar la taza y llevársela a los labios –mejor no... es.. muy personal preguntarte eso...-

Anda..- dijo Duo entre una carcajada. –si mi vida es un libro abierto para ti..-

Si.. pero no...- sentencio Quatre.

Como desees- contesto Duo tomando de la taza.

Trató de no mirar a Duo y concentrarse en su pedazo de pastel de fresas que tenia al frente, y sin pensar mucho lo que estaba diciendo pregunto -¿te dolió mucho la primera vez..?-

Duo casi se ahoga al escuchar eso y se puso tan rojo como la fresa que se había llevado a la boca - ¿q..que?-

¿Lo ves? Te dije que era demasiado personal..- dijo Quatre cada vez más rojo y hundiéndose todo lo que podía, que a decir verdad no era tanto en su asiento.

Es que.. no es por que sea demasiado personal...- contestó Duo tomando otra fresa y mordiéndole el cachito que contenía betún, aparentando estar muy concentrado en esa tarea –si no que digamos que no soy la persona correcta para decirte eso... es que... mi primera vez no fue tan... – pero se calló al no encontrar la palabra adecuada para referirse sobre esa noche en particular.

Quatre miro a Duo entre intrigado y preocupado, la verdad es que el no conocía nada de lo que había pasado al enterarse Heero del secreto de Duo, sabia que tal vez Dorothy era a la única que le había contado el chico de ojos violetas, mas eso parecía haber pasado hace tanto tiempo... –Duo.. –

Oh, pero estoy seguro de que si Trowa es tierno contigo no te dolerá...- anuncio con voz alegre y moviendo el dedo índice –ó si tu eres tierno con el... no sé... - dijo poniéndose rojo y jugando con la pobre fresa mordida rodándola por el mantel, ensuciándolo de paso...

Quatre solo se aclaro la garganta, claro que con la pregunta inicial a Duo, no había especificado nada.. pero bueno digamos que la respuesta de Duo le abrió otra duda más. -¿tú has sido tierno con Heero?-

El chico de ojos amatista solo junto los labios y le aventó la fresa como respuesta siendo esquivada por el rubio con gran maestría. –jajaja.. ¿eso es un sí?- pregunto Quatre haciéndole un poco de gracia todo aquel asunto.

Eso me pasa por ser buen amigo..- se quejo Duo haciendo berrinche, después miro tan atentamente a Quatre que de nuevo le hizo sonrojarse.

¿Qué pasa?-

Bien sabia yo que eras un lobito con piel de oveja...-

¿Eh?... no.. no digas eso, Tro..Trowa y yo ya llevamos meses de estar juntos y es normal que yo.. bueno es decir.. yo..-

Duo suspiro –yo también bromeaba- le dijo –tienes razón llevas tiempo de estar con Trowa y es normal que estés pensando eso, y además eso significa que lo amas...-

Quatre quien ya esta preparado para lanzar una fresa a Duo por hacerlo sonrojar se quedo con la mano en el aire al escuchar las ultimas palabras, Duo tenia razón en eso... tal vez, es que si no era amor por lo que quería estar íntimamente con Trowa entonces era simple deseo... eso era lo que no se había detenido a pensar, había estado tanto tiempo en su propio debate moral sobre hacerlo o no hacerlo que no se detuvo a pensar en por qué lo hacia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voy a hacer como que no te escuche preguntarme eso...- murmuro Heero y siguió ordenando las vendas.

Heero...- le contesto Trowa en un tono no muy paciente que digamos.

Pues... como..- dijo después de toser para adquirir un tono serio de voz, después de todo como medico no debía de avergonzarse de esas cosas.. pero es que como no avergonzarse con semejante pregunta que le había llegado Trowa de repente "¿cómo le hago para que no le duela tanto a Quatre la primera vez?" -como medico te diría que uses un buen lubricante.. algún aceite o crema..- consiguió decir al fin.

Si bien... eso como medico.. ¿y como amigo?-

Pues.. es "prácticamente" igual que hacerlo con una mujer...- dijo revolviendo ahora unas cajas nervioso –solo... procura que Quatre este.. relajado...-

prácticamente igual que con una mujer..- repitió Trowa pensativo, Heero se levanto de las cajas que revolvía y lo miro.

no me dirás que te tengo que hacer un croquis para que sepas por donde va el asunto por que eres virgen...- le comento arqueando una ceja.

eso a ti que te importa..- le dijo mirándolo con no muy buenos ojos.

Por que si me vienes a preguntar, es por algo...- le dijo acercándose a el, le coloco ambas manos en los hombros. –Trowa, es hora de que hablemos de las flores y las abejitas...-

Muy gracioso!- le dijo levantándose de golpe, y vaya que tuvo suerte el doctor de no recibir un puñetazo acompañando a la frase de su amigo.

Ya bien.. hablando en serio... si tu estas planeando hacerlo con Quatre... ¿cómo estas tan seguro que el quiere?-

¡No lo quiero hacer hoy mismo!- le grito como respuesta –solo.. solo quiero estar preparado para cuando.. ejem... sea el momento..-

Pues cuando sea "el momento", procura que este relajado... suponiendo que tú serás el activo... y si no... estés tú relajado... porque ah sí que duele... - le dijo dándole una palmada de apoyo en el hombro.

Mucha información...- comentó Trowa viéndolo medio raro.

¿Querías consejos, no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la noche cuando llegaron Trowa y Heero juntos este de inmediato se fue a bañar, y extrañamente cada vez que Heero decía que se iba a bañar Duo se desaparecía y aparecían los dos al rato curiosamente ambos bañados...

La nana Abbot llevo a Mariana, que estaba próxima a cumplir el año, a la sala donde estaba Quatre mientras ella ordenaba todo para que sirvieran la cena. Y pese que la nana ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa a Trowa lo seguía viendo con una mirada que decía "cuidadito y le hace algo al niño Quatre".

jajajaja– Quatre no pudo aguantar la carcajada en cuanto la nana salió de la sala y se perdió de vista.

Trowa suspiro, era casi tener la mirada de la suegra encima de ti con esa señora.. pero bueno, tomo a Mariana en brazos paseándola por la sala, mientras que el de mirada color aqua le seguía cada movimiento.

Trowa se detuvo frente a un jarrón de flores de vivos colores moviéndolas para que Mariana las viera, la pequeña de inmediato tendió las manitas hacia una flor que fue sacada por Trowa mientras se la daba y le murmuraba cosas en un tono cariñoso.

Ahí los pensamientos de Quatre llegaron a una conclusión "sí, lo amo.. estoy enamorado de él y lo amo". Una flor se coloco frente a él sobresaltándolo un poco, pero sonrió al ver que era Mariana quien Trowa la había puesto cerca de él para que le entregara la flor, -papi, pa ti...- le dijo con su balbuceo infantil Mariana, Quatre tomo la flor y le acaricio la cabecita, mientras miraba con cariño al chico de ojos esmeralda.

Trowa esta noche... ¿podrías ir a mi habitación?- le pregunto tomando en brazos a Mariana pues esta le había tendido los bracitos.

Por un momento estuvo tentando a pellizcarse para ver si no había imaginado eso, pero la sonrisa de Quatre, esa sonrisa tan especial que el tenia le hizo detenerse.

La cena esta servida- anuncio una chica del servicio dejando en suspenso para ambos la respuesta para aquella petición.

Durante la cena Trowa miraba y miraba a Quatre, algo incrédulo, aunque bien... tal vez Quatre lo quería ver a solas por otra cosa... y el ya estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas de la situación.

Cuando la casa estuvo en relativa calma, Trowa, bastante nervioso por cierto, fue hasta la recamara de Quatre, sabia que Mariana dormía con la nana Abbot por que esta alegaba que así la podía atender mejor, y bueno eso era cierto.

Tocó no muy fuerte la puerta, Quatre suspiro en paz cuando comprobó que Trowa si había hecho caso a su petición, y es que si, ¿para que negarlo? Le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez y Trowa no deseaba aun lo mismo que él.

Abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Trowa a la recamara que solo tenia por luz unas cuantas velas repartidas por la habitación. Trowa entro cerrando la puerta y quedándose a unos pasos de esta.

Quatre camino hasta el chico castaño, abrazándose con fuerza a él y aspirando la suave fragancia de su colonia. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- dijo Quatre rompiendo el silencio nocturno de la habitación.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto abrazándolo también.

Ha que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a ser... pareja... desde esa noche de tormenta en que... yo te abrí mi corazón y tu lo recibiste en tus brazos... en un cálido abrazo como este que me das ahora...-

El administrador solo sonrió y beso el pelo de Quatre –si, el tiempo ha ido rápido...-

Y hoy estoy tan seguro de decirte que, te amo Trowa... – contesto Quatre sintiendo un poco de temblor en su cuerpo, era gracioso, se sentía como un chiquillo que declaraba su amor a alguna persona mayor que admirara.

Mas el rubio no esperó contestación de Trowa, alzo la mirada y tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico para besarlo, tranquilo, sin prisas, demostrándole cuan enamorado era que lo tenia. –además de que yo quiero que tu..- pero las palabras se cortaron en su garganta, sentía un poco de pena decir aquello de esa manera para su parecer tan directa, se separo del abrazo dándole la espalda a Trowa, quizás algo absurdo pues lo hizo con el fin de que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba, cosa imposible pues era poca la luz que había en la pieza.

Trowa río acercándosele de nuevo esta vez atrapándolo él en un nuevo abrazo por la espalda -¿quieres que?-

Que siempre estés conmigo– susurro el como respuesta.

Beso la oreja tiernamente para pasar después a besar la mejilla –te amo Quatre...- dijo con voz suave mientras sus manos viajaban a la camisa del abogado desabrochando con toda la paciencia del mundo botón por botón, y a cada botón desabrochado un beso era dado en el cuello del joven rubio.

El pecho desnudo de Quatre se agitó cuando el castaño paso por ahí sus dedos rozándolo, y sus labios no le daban tregua a los besos en su cuello, casi por instinto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro de Trowa, atrayendo con sus manos la cabeza de este para atrapar sus labios disfrutándolos y saboreándolos como antes no lo había hecho, formando anillos entre sus dedos con el fino cabello castaño del administrador.

La mano de Trowa no dejaba de acariciar su pecho, su abdomen, apretando con suavidad una de sus tetillas, mientras que la otra mano seguía su rumbo acariciando cada vez mas abajo, hasta que solo estuvo el pantalón como obstáculo para llegar hasta mas lejos, aunque solo fue obstáculo unos segundos pues el dueño de la mano no lo dudo ni un instante y la metió quedando entre la piel y la tela.

Se quedo un momento quieto esperando la reacción de Quatre, mas este no dejo de besarlo y acariciar su cabello, y un gemido salió de sus labios ahogados por los suyos propios que los besaban, gemido que se intensifico cuando el chico tomo el miembro semi-dormido del rubio comenzando a masajearlo lentamente.

La otra mano dejo de torturar a la tetilla para ir zafando poco a poco la camisa del rubio que era lo único que lo cubría, dando besos en el hombro conforme la prenda cedía. En cuanto la camisa cayo al suelo Quatre dio la vuelta sorpresivamente quedando frente a Trowa de nuevo.

Sonriendo lo tomo de la mano mientras sin voltearse caminaba hacia la cama, cayendo en ella sentado mas siendo acostado por Trowa casi al instante, tomando sus manos entrelazándolas con la suyas, besándolo con pasión y deseo en la boca, bajando hacia el cuello donde alternaba lamidas con besos.

Los suspiros de Quatre se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos cuando el chico comenzó a besar el pecho, lamiendo una tetilla aprisionándola con sus dientes después, apretando sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo.

Desentrelazó las manos para quitar el pantalón del rubio sin dejar de besar su pecho, deslizándolo junto a la prenda interior al suelo quitando también la ropa que faltaba, teniendo así por completo a su amado desnudo.

Acariciando con su mano la piel del muslo, recorriendo con gusto la tersa piel, sus besos siguieron bajando deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la hombría de Quatre que estaba por completo despierta, al igual que su propio miembro que pedía salir de su prisión, pero no, el se encargaría de que Quatre disfrutara de ese momento por completo, además tenia mas deseo de seguir recorriendo esa piel con sus labios que de otra cosa en verdad, por el momento lo demás podía esperar.

Quatre dio un respingo cuando sintió el aliento de Trowa en esa parte, su respiración aumento cuando el joven siguió besándolo, pasando de largo su sexo, sus labios tocaron la ingle de Quatre, bajando hacia el muslo interior, abriendo un poco sus piernas para después regresar con lentitud y sin premura, no lo pensó dos veces y su lengua probó el sabor de la hombría de Quatre.

Tro... Trowa...-su nombre escapo de la boca del rubio entre un profundo gemido, su mano de nuevo se enlazo con su pelo acariciándolo con cariño.

Disfrutaba del sabor lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta dedicándose especialmente a esta ultima, y por supuesto escuchando detenidamente cada sonido que salía de la boca del rubio, que eran un indicador de que iba por buen camino al proporcionarle placer.

Volvió a tenderse sobre él, perdiéndose en los ojos aqua que ahora lo miraban siendo acompañadas por una tímida sonrisa, acaricio la mejilla que ahora estaba sonrojada dándole un aspecto difícil de describir ante los ojos de Trowa.

Las caricias que ahora recorrían cada línea de su cuerpo eran dulces y lo hacían vibrar, su cuerpo atento ante cada sensación que el tan solo toque de sentir los dedos de Trowa recorrer su desnuda piel le hacia sentir.

Ante cada suave caricia la temperatura de su cuerpo la sentía subir poco a poco, sus labios se unieron de nueva cuenta a los de Trowa, que lo besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, combinando una especie desesperación, pasión y cariño.

El cuerpo del chico de ojos ya se encontraba incomodo ante la excitación y con la ropa puesta, se levanto hincando una rodilla sobre la cama para quitarse su ropa cuando las manos de Quatre lo empezaron a hacer por el, pronto cada prenda estuvo desprendida de su cuerpo, y amos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban abrazados acostados en la cama.

Llenando su rostro de pequeños besos, juntándose aun mas su menudo cuerpo, sintiendo la piel hacer contacto con su cuerpo, la manos de Quatre lo acariciaban provocándole unos escalofríos que le recorrían por completar la espina dorsal.

Lo tomo por la cintura colocándolo encima de él, sentándolo en su vientre y abrazándolo mientras su cara se perdía en su cuello, para susurrarle un te amo besándolo después. Sus dedos acariciaban su espalda y besaba sus hombros cuando Quatre tomo sus brazos conduciéndolos hasta su trasero diciendo con esta acción a Trowa que procediera.

Acaricio aquella parte como hasta ahora habían ocurrido las cosas, lentas y sin prisa alguna, disfrutando y por supuesto haciendo disfrutar a Quatre. Un dedo se detuvo frente a la entrada de Quatre, este noto que Trowa dudaba un poco y le susurro en la oreja –adelante...- palabra a la cual obedeció el administrador.

Quatre se quejo un poco, no por que doliera en si, si no era una sensación un tanto extraña e incomoda, Trowa mantuvo el dedo quieto hasta que sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se acostumbró a su presencia.

Mientras tanto el rubio besaba los labios de Trowa, saboreándolos, dedicándose primero al labio superior y después al inferior cuando sintió entrar un segundo dedo dentro de él, esta vez no se quejo mas si lo hizo al inicio de la entrada de un tercer dedo pues no había visto venir aquella acción.

Trowa sintió como la respiración de Quatre se pausó por un instante cuando hizo, saco de inmediato sus dedos, y pregunto con la mirada si se encontraba bien, este solo le sonrió volviendo a besarlo, pero Trowa lo detuvo por un instante, tomando la cara entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo ambos la cálida respiración y aliento uno del otro.

Quatre le sonrió, acostándose de nueva cuenta al lado de él, esta vez boca abajo, Trowa lo entendió y se tendió encima de él, besando cada centímetro de su espalda, Quatre levanto un poco las caderas, quedando el miembro de Trowa muy cerca de su entrada, la cual ya se encontraba preparada.

Trowa comprendió y dirigió con su mano su hombría hacia la entrada, penetrándolo lentamente, esperando que se acostumbrara poco a poco.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca del joven abogado al sentir al intruso que se hacia cabida dentro de él, sus manos se apretaron en un puño que no fue deshecho hasta que sintió por fin todo el miembro de Trowa dentro de él.

La boca de Trowa besó su cuello y hombros mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo de Quatre no se relajara otro poco, cuando sucedió eso sus caderas se comenzaron a mover en un ritmo lento de vaivén.

El dolor inicial ya había pasado, siendo remplazado por una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, a cada embestida un gemido de placer salía de su boca, algunas veces mezclado con el nombre del chico de ojos verdes.

No perdía la dedicación que le proporcionaba con besos a su cuello mientras su cuerpo se movía, y su mano viajaba a la entrepierna de Quatre, acariciando su hombría con el mismo ritmo en el que sus cuerpos se movían.

Tras un estremecimiento total de su cuerpo sintió el esperado orgasmo llegar a él, mojando con el cálido liquido la mano del administrador, quien después de un espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo también llego al clímax, regando su semilla en el interior de Quatre.

Su cálida y agitada respiración la sintió una vez mas en su cuello susurrándole cuanto era lo que lo quería, el solo sonrió mientras veía como Trowa después de salir de su interior se acostaba a su lado.

El se recostó junto a el después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios –te amo, Trowa- dijo por enésima vez esa noche.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió y quito algo del cabello húmedo del sudor que caía en la frente de Quatre para besarlo aquí después –también te amo, mi querido Quatre...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante una semana mas todo en la Hacienda Yuy era felicidad pura, Heero esa tarde fue llamado por una emergencia en un lugar no muy apartado de ahí, acostumbrado a acudir a esas emergencias salió inmediatamente en uno de sus caballos.

Calculaba le faltaba menos de la mitad del camino para llegar cuando vio a una persona a lo lejos que al parecer esperaba a alguien, al acercarse mas y tener mejor visión de la persona detuvo el caballo al ver que esta le apuntaba con un rifle...

Traize..- fue lo que dijo al mirar al chico que ahora lo apuntaba.

Es bueno verte "cuñadito" ahora baja del caballo- le ordeno.

Heero tuvo el primer pensamiento de poner a galopar al caballo al máximo aunque inmediatamente supuso que Traize dispararía al caballo para evitar que huyera, o peor le daría en la espalda el tiro como el vil cobarde que era el mayor de los Maxwell. Bajo del caballo, intentando llevar su mano hacia donde ocultaba su pistola pero Traize tal vez adivino sus intenciones.

Ni se te ocurra por que te vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo.-

¿Qué quieres?...-

Oh.. tantas cosas...- le dijo indicándole con el rifle que caminara, Heero camino sin siquiera parpadear mirando a Traize, de reojo observo que tras de él se encontraba un risco.. y debajo de el se podía escuchar el río correr. –pero las principales..- siguió hablando Traize –es tu fortuna.-

¿Acaso piensas matar a Duo después de mi?- pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás.

Si no hace las cosas por las buenas.. tal vez... jajajaja- comenzó a reír –lo que son las cosas... tantos animales que he cazado en mi vida.. y ahora te estoy casando a ti-

Pues te diré que... yo no soy presa fácil de atrapar- le contesto Heero con voz calmada mientras en un muy rápido movimiento y sobre todo inesperado daba la vuelta dispuesto a dar un clavado hacia el rió rogando que la parte en donde cayera estuviera libre de piedras.

¡NO!- le grito Traize dando un disparo y alcanzando a herirlo en el hombro, vio a Heero caer por el peñasco.

Cuando escucho el ruido del cuerpo de Heero chocar contra el agua se asomo por el filo del risco –estúpido Yuy... pero al menos... no creo que sobreviva con esa caída...- murmuro Traize mirando con desprecio hacia donde se veían las ondas del agua siendo borradas por la fuerte corriente del río.

Tal y como había previsto, tenia nada que perder y todo que ganar al matar a Heero, y aunque no había sido conformes a sus planes seguramente Heero Yuy estaba mas que muerto.

_Continuará..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora**: Creo que esta capitulo aparte del acto 7 se convertirá en uno de mis favoritos... oh por cierto... ya se termino la temporada 2... en el próximo capitulo comenzara la tercera y ultima temporada de este su fic.

Ahora, en cuanto cuentas sobre la edad de Mariana, cuando Dorothy murió se supone ya había pasado mas de cuatro meses... mas otros cinco meses en que Quatre anduvo todo para el arrastre son nueves meses... mas el tiempo indefinido que se quedaron mientras Quatre arreglo todo en su oficina póngale un mes, son ya diez meses, mas el mes que ya pasaron en la Hacienda son once meses...o sea... ya casi cumple el año la nena y según yo si puede decir algun que otra palabras (además de que "pa, pe, pi, po, pu, ta, te, ti, to, tu y ma, me, mi, mo, mu, son silabas que los peques de esa edad se les facilita decir" )...

Hay que rápido pasa el tiempo en el fic... huh... ahora que hago cuentas.. ya debió haber pasado el aniversario de Heero y Duo... ejem... hagamos todos como que si lo celebraron 9.9U...

Ejem... y bien... empezando la recta final de este fic... o.ó animo yo! Acabare este fic así sea el ultimo fic que escriba!

Por cierto.. díganme que tal me quedo mi tortura.. digo mi lemmon... 9.9U... aaaah si que batalle.. pero bueno.. se nota que lo hice yo por que me quedo bien cursi y meloso...

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

Matta ne!


	23. Acto 23

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 23_

Ese maldito olor sentía que jamás en su vida se lo podría quitar, ni tan poco la sensación de sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, ahora estaba ahí, apretando los dientes y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Sentía que más bajo no podía caer, y ciertamente tenia razón. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mostraban lo dolida y humillada que estaba... sintió que la persona que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama se movía y sintió el peso de ese hombre sobre ella.

Y al sentir que una mano quería acaricia su mejilla la aparto de un golpe –déjame.. el trato fue una vez...- contesto con voz seca.

-Ja.. mejor para mi, preciosa..- le contesto Traize, pese a que estaba oscuro Relena sintió que el hombre se levanto por el peso que se dejo de sentir en la cama.

La chica solo alcanzó a apretar la almohada con toda la fuerza y odio que tenia en esos momentos... ahora lo sabia... se había dejado tanto llevarse por el rencor hacia Heero que no había pensado en nada más, sonrió, pero al menos ahora tenia la certeza de que con la muerte de Heero todo estaba pagado, se había vengado del hombre que la desprecio y del otro hombre que le quito al que siempre amo, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba, se sentía sucia, como si estuviera llena de un lodo invisible que jamás en la vida se le iba a quitar.

En parte tenia razón pero, no solo su cuerpo estaba manchado, también su corazón, y si Traize había logrado hacer su cometido también tenia invisible sangre en sus manos.

Se levanto al baño, asqueada de todo, pero sobre todo del olor que ahora impregnaba esa habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Había sentido el quemante dolor de la bala rozar su hombro antes de echarse al río, y al llegar a este la fuerza con la que cayo hizo que se desorientara un poco haciéndole fácil a la corriente del rió él llevarlo con ella,

Cuando pudo mantenerse en flote la corriente del río era mas rápida haciéndole imposible el mantener por mas de cinco segundos la cabeza en la superficie, lo que tenia que hacer era nadar a la orilla, y para hacer eso necesitaba orientarse primero.

Saco fuerzas del interior, ya los brazos los tenia adoloridos por luchar contra la corriente pero su cuerpo joven resistiría unos minutos mas, alcanzo a ver la lejana orilla y nadó hasta ella, agradeciendo al cielo cuando toco tierra, sabia que el dolor en su hombro no era por un simple roce cuando vio en la camisa empapada de agua, una mancha rojiza cercana al hombro... ¿habría perdido mucha sangre?.. necesitaba.. un medico.. pero ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y caminar.

Con un ultimo pensamiento en su mente su cuerpo cayo rendido sobre la orilla del río "Duo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Ya debería haber regresado- dijo Duo asomándose por el ventanal que había en la sala, pero nada, solo veía las antorchas que los empleados siempre encendían al caer el sol.

Quatre solo le sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, aunque bien sabia que Duo era una persona que se preocupaba fácilmente por los demás, y no le podía pedir menos, tratándose de su marido el que no llegaba, y tenia razón el lugar al que iba no estaba lejos y por mas que hubiera sido una gran emergencia ya era hora de que estuviera en casa. –te aseguro que en cualquier momento llegara.-

Justo acababa de decir esas palabras Quatre cuando se escucho el golpe de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se escucharon los murmullos de una de las mucamas hablar con alguien mas, la voz grave de un hombre.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la muchachita entro con la cara pálida –señora... la busca el jefe de policía...-

Duo se extraño, mas fue a recibirlo, por la cara del hombre supo de inmediato que no eran buenas noticias.

-Señora Yuy...- le saludo tomándole la mano.

-Dígame..- Quatre apareció tras el, igual de extrañado ante la inesperada visita del hombre.

-Encontramos... un caballo que pertenece a esta Hacienda a mitad del camino...- dijo el hombre –lo que se nos hizo extraño fue encontrar una bolsa con medicamentos y cosas por el estilo... por lo que... asumimos.. que al dueño del caballo le paso algo...-

Duo no espero que el hombre dijera nada mas, lo aparto para salir de la casa, y si... ahí enfrente estaba el caballo en el que había visto partir a Heero, no podía apartar la mirada del animal... su cuerpo no le respondía... y su mente trataba de encontrar cualquier explicación lógica para que Heero hubiera abandonando así sin mas al equino.

Pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba esa respuesta, escucho detrás de él que el hombre le decía a Quatre que aparte, cerca de donde habían encontrado al caballo, cerca del risco.. habían encontrado un poco de sangre... por lo que...

-no esta muerto...- dijo Duo sin dejar de observar, ya no al caballo si no a la lejanía.

Quatre lo miro... angustiado.. entendiendo completamente el sentir de Duo.

-No esta muerto..- repitió esta vez girándose completamente para darles la cara –no puede estar muerto...-

-señora... ya estamos buscando su cuerpo por todo el arroyo... no debe preocuparse...- le quiso calmar el comisario.

¿Cuerpo?... no podían estar buscando un cuerpo por que simplemente Heero no estaba muerto.. no podía estarlo!... o es que... es que el destino estaba tan decidido a hacerle la existencia imposible?... acaso... ¿su estrella era de tan mala suerte?... soltó una carcajada... sí, así era.. el maldito destino nunca lo dejaría ser feliz, ya debía de irse acostumbrando ¿no?

Cuando mas feliz y tranquilo se encontraba... algo... algo destruía todo eso... debía de saber... que ni Duo Maxwell o Di Maxwell serian algún día feliz... que tan solo conocerían la ilusión de la felicidad... pero solo eso.

Por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lagrimas... cubrió su rostro con sus manos... la risa pronto se convirtió en un sollozo y este en un amargo llanto.

El rubio fue a abrazarlo y este oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amigo..." Heero..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba voces... dentro de la oscuridad un murmullo de voces llegaba... pero no.. el debía de encontrar algo en medio de esa oscuridad antes de despertar... pero esas voces... aunque no lo llamaban eran insistentes... abrió los ojos... la luz tan repentina lo cegó por completo, ahí vio un rostro, una chica de cabello largo y ojos color avellana, estaba enrollando una venda...

-oh.. despertó..- le dijo al darse cuenta de que había despertado.

-hhn...- se intento levantar pero el dolor en el hombro se lo impidió.

-no no.. usted debe descansar señor.- le dijo empujándolo suavemente en el pecho para que se volviera a acostar. –ahora traeré algo de comida... no ha comido nada en tres días...- le dijo tomando una vasija con agua ensangrentada.. al parecer la chica lo había estado cuidando, pero... ¿de quien eran las otra voces que había escuchado?.

Se quedo mirando el techo... recordaba... agua... mucha agua rodeándolo... una sonrisa que quería ver de nuevo... algo rojo.. y después nada... pero antes de eso tampoco...

Una mano la llevo a la frente... ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?...

-Si ya despertó lo primero que le debes preguntar es el nombre, Isabel!...- escucho una voz masculina decir mientras la puerta se abría.

-ooh.. pero es que... no ha comido..-

El chico que entro refunfuño, su pelo era liso y color dorado, y unos ojos azules casi grises, lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –no deberías confiar tanto de él, como lo encontraron tu y tu hermano bien puede ser un asesino...-

La chica se rió –si André... es un asesino.. pero mientras este lastimado es un enfermo...- le dijo pasando enfrente de el con una bandeja de comida.

Él los miraba impasible... ¿su nombre?... no lo recordaba... –yo.. no se cuál es mi nombre..- le dijo a la chica que se sentó en la cama colocando con cuidado la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche.

Ella le sonrió –no te preocupes... tomate tu tiempo para recordarlo...-

El chico llamado André solo soltó un bufido de inconformidad. –yo no se que piensa tu padre o tu hermano al dejarte sola con ese tipo...-

Isabel le lanzo una mirada de que ya se callará –esta herido.. no creo que pueda lanzarse sobre mi y dañarme... señor paranoico...- mas el chico rubio ya había salido dando un golpazo a la puerta.

Se fijo que el chico lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, y de pronto se sonrojo, es que la mirada del chico era muy profunda. –no lo recuerdo...- le dijo el chico.

-Tu nombre...- dijo ella tomando el plato de sopa y pasándosela al chico –no importa... luego lo recordaras.. ya te lo dije.. oh por cierto... aquí esta la ropa que papá te quito... el se tuvo que ir... pero no te preocupes.. mi hermano es buen medico también.. y yo buena enfermera..- le sonrió mientras se paraba para ir por la ropa, al tomarla algo cayó al suelo... un anillo de oro con el nombre "Duo" grabado fuera de él... era una alianza de matrimonio.. miro adentro.. una fecha.. "Duo x Heero"... grabado en hermosas letras...

-Heero...- susurró la chica leyendo el segundo nombre, de seguro ese era el nombre del chico castaño.

El chico la miró de repente, como si le hubiera dicho una verdad absoluta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levanto esa noche como por cuarta vez al baño.. sentía unas grandísimas nauseas... se lavo la cara con agua fría, mirándose en el espejo... maldito.. maldito fueran los Yuy y los Maxwell.. se llevo una mano al vientre.. apretando con fuerza y odio la tela del camisón...

Ahora.. ahora por su culpa.. ella llevaba dentro el hijo de un maldito... Duo Maxwell le había arruinado por completo su vida... pero no... no estaría tranquila hasta que viera muerto a ese chico..

Apretó los dientes con furia –pronto morirás... Duo Maxwell..- el reflejo del espejo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de rencor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y debes firmar este papel también...- le indico Quatre, Trowa le había encargado llevarle unos papeles con respecto a la Hacienda, pero el chico parecía completamente fuera de este mundo... su mirada tan apagada.

Duo tomo el papel y garabateo una firma entregándoselo de nuevo –no te preocupes.. la Hacienda va bien... la has sabido llevar bien..- le sonrió su amigo tratando de infundirle algo de ánimos.

-Gracias..- contestó Duo, se levanto –no me gusta estar en este despacho...- le dijo saliendo de el –huele a él..-

Quatre le puso una mano en el hombro sonriéndole, el sabia a la perfección como era que se sentía el chico de ojos violetas... –deberías ir al Sahuatoba un rato.. Trowa se encargaría de la Hacienda...-

Pero Duo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –no tengo nada que hacer allá... además.. se que Heero va a regresar... ¡no han encontrado el cuerpo!.. no puede estar muerto...- lo miro, sus ojos reflejaban tanta impotencia...

El abogado solo lo miro –Duo...-

El chico solo se echo el cabello para atrás y le miro con una sonrisa –se que es tonto tener la esperanza de que regrese..-

-No... por que a ti no te entregaron un cuerpo... – ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el jefe de policía llego con el caballo perdido... dos meses que no habían encontrado el cuerpo... y hacia una semana había sido el funeral simbólico de Heero... pese a que Duo no quería hacerlo... –es normal que pienses eso... yo lo llegue a pensar cuando me falto Dorothy..-

Bajo la cabeza... sí.. pero una parte de él le decía que era inútil desear que Heero volviera...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba furioso... al parecer su hermano solo tenia la cara, pero no era nada estúpido... y bien... si quiera tener en sus manos toda la fortuna Yuy debía acabar también con su hermano...

-Si ya pude con Heero... Duo será cosa fácil...- dijo mientras echaba la cartas de la baraja a la mesa, la habitación en la que estaba no era muy humilde, dado que conservaba buena parte del dinero que le había logrado sacar a Duo antes, pero este se le estaba acabando, aunque si la partida de ese juego terminaba justo como el la quería, tendría dinero hasta para andar regalando.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron con el deseo que tiene una persona ambiciosa y deseosa de dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Heero.. pon eso ahí, ¿quieres?.- le pregunto Isabel señalando unas cajas, ya se había recuperado de su cuerpo... pero aun no recordaba nada de su pasado... siempre que le llamaban por ese nombre le parecía que llamaban a otra persona.

-Esta bien, Isabel- contesto sonriéndole y tomando la pesada caja, se había quedado a trabajar en la clínica que precisamente estaba en la misma casa de la chica, el padre casi siempre andaba trabajando por lo que la clínica era atendida por el hermano de Isabel, un chico solo un poco mayor qué el.

-fiu.. que calor hace...- dijo entrando un joven alto, de cabello algo rebelde y muy fino color negro, algo del pelo de la frente le caía en mechones, sus ojos eran de un claro color miel, le sonrió a su hermana y al "anónimo" como el le decía a Heero. –ah Isabel!.. a quien crees que me encontré allá afuera refunfuñando como toda la vida..?- le comento mientras se quitaba el saco del traje para ponerse la bata blanca.

-A André de casualidad?- le dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Aja... esta allá fuera refunfuñando que yo no te cuido lo suficiente por dejarte con un loco violador sexópata y no se que mas atributos tan especiales que le da a nuestro querido huésped Heero...-

Heero solo rodó los ojos, André siempre andaba acusándolo de querer hacerle algo a Isabel, y la chica se divertía en encelar al rubio con él en cuanta ocasión podía.

-ah.. deja voy por él..- dijo Isabel saliendo de la clínica con una traviesa sonrisa.

En cuanto estuvieron solos el joven de ojos miel se quedo mirando a Heero. -¿pasa algo, Jesús?- pregunto un tanto desconfiado de esa mirada Heero.

-no.. solo me preguntaba... si estas interesado en mi hermana...- contesto el chico sin dejar de sonreírle.

-No.. puedes estar tranquilo... no veo a tu hermana con ningún interés..-

-Oh bueno..- Jesús se encogió de hombros.

-Además es visible en quien esta interesada ella...-

-Oh si.. es visible para todos menos para ellos mismos- contesto con una carcajada Jesús –pero bueno.. es interesante ver hasta donde llega la paciencia de André..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Julio... mes de lluvias... lluvia... a veces tan relajante... a veces tan hermosa.. y otra veces tan.. dolorosa... Duo veía las gotas caer en la ventana... una por una empañándola... rodando hasta perderse en el marco de la ventana...

La cosecha empezaría pronto.. el había llevado bien las riendas de la Hacienda con ayuda de Trowa.. pero aun así.. sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar... ¿qué hacia ahí?... ya estaba seguro.. por mas que doliera pensarlo, que Heero no estaba solo perdido.. si no en verdad.. muerto...

No.. no quería saber quien lo había asesinado.. no quería saber que había pasado ese día... por que aunque lo supiera eso no le regresaría a su amado Heero. Escribió el nombre de Heero en la ventana.. siendo borrado con facilidad por la humedad... así.. como su nombre el también tan fácil se había ido... ojala.. ojala fuera tan fácil que se perdiera el recuerdo en su mente... o de su corazón... pero.. no... no lo era..

Sentía que ya no tenia razón permanecer en la Hacienda... volver a su antiguo hogar tampoco era una opción... ahí nunca había sido feliz... ¿ir a buscar a Wufei?... rió.. no.. no era tan egoísta... habían separado sus caminos esa noche.. y no podía ser tan egoísta como para volver e ir a buscarlo... tal vez y Wufei ya había echo su vida aparte.. el no le daría una carga al joven...

Entonces ¿qué podía hacer?... sin dudarlo quedarse ene la Hacienda no era una opción que le antojase... fue hasta el armario, buscando la ropa de Heero, la tomo en sus brazos.. aun olía a él.. sonrió... le gustaba recordar ese aroma.. le hacia recordar cuando Heero lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y le sonreía.

Sin saber cuando lagrimas comenzaron a mojar la prenda que el muchacho de ojos violetas sujetaba a su cuerpo... si ya nada que lo atará a esa vida falsa que había llevado.. podía ser fácil dejar todo atrás ¿verdad?... y así también dejar atrás el dolor de haber perdido a Heero.

Se miró en el espejo, donde fue Di Maxwell quien le devolvió la sonrisa... no.. ya estaba cansado... se quito el lazo que sujetaba en media cola su cabello haciendo que este se desparramara por sus hombros... ¿y si esta era la oportunidad, para que viviera de acuerdo a lo que el era?

Comenzó a desnudarse para después ponerse la ropa de Heero... sonriendo débilmente ante la presencia de la fragancia tan característica de él... se miro en el espejo... su pelo aun caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros.

Lo tomo en sus manos haciendo una coleta... se fijo en las tijeras que reposaban en el velador.. las tomo para volver frente al espejo después... pero.. no pudo hacerlo... su mano tembló antes siquiera de acerca las tijeras al cabello.

Cierto que su cabello era un sinónimo de Di Maxwell.. pero aun así... era parte de él... como su cuerpo, su cabello también había sido acariciado por Heero... suspiro mientras trenzaba el cabello... era parte de su persona... era parte de su pasado... y sin duda podría ser parte de su presente... echó la trenza a su espalda, guardando en una pequeña maleta mas ropa de Heero, algo de dinero... lo mas indispensable... se sentó en el escritorio, mojando la pluma con tinta, le dejaría al menos una explicación de su partida a Quatre, aunque con o sin ella sabia que su amigo entendería el por que de su partida.

Se miró en el espejo por ultima vez, la tímida sonrisa del joven que se reflejaba en el espejo le fue devuelta... si quería realmente comenzar tenia que ser fuerte... tomo entre sus manos la argolla de matrimonio que antes había colgado en una fina cadena a su cuello.. "por favor Heero... acompáñame..." susurró en el silencio de la noche.

Dio una ultima mirada a la recamara... cerrando con cuidado de no hacer ninguno ruido... cogió uno de los caballos y esa misma noche, Duo Maxwell abandonó la Hacienda Yuy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: Bien, muchos se preguntaran... por que me tarde tanto... la respuesta es sencilla.. este capitulo para mi gusto es muy deprimente... escribirlo me costo sus buenas horas de andar depre... no se.. desde que escribía G.boys me pasaba que, lo que sentía Duo en un capitulo que escribía lo sentía yo...

Así que.. cuando abría el archivo para escribir esa vocecita interior me decía "vas a andar deprimida una semana entera" me llegaba.. por lo que solo escribía unos párrafos y cerraba el archivo.

Salió corto el capítulo.. pido disculpas.. pero el anterior fue un tanto largo y compensa un poco las cosas... según yo 9.9U.

Ahora.. responder reviews... sí, solo hago esto cuado me siento culpable..

**Calipso**: aaaaah.. que bueno que te gusto el lemmon... yo batallo para los lemmons u.ú.. pero ahí los sigo escribiendo.. quien me entiende... si.. quise tratar de reflejar la paz que vivieron esos meses ambas parejas... por que.. bueno.. ya viste la tormenta que cree en este capitulo.

**Pampers-KND** pese a que solo entiendo a la mitad de lo que me dices agradezco tu review, y espero que te siga gustando este fic que ya esta en su recta final.

**Carmín** mami.. me hace feliz que tu seas feliz, ya lo sabes.. y te pido disculpas de antemano por lo que haré.. pero como hablamos el otro día.. ya iba en la trama desde antes..

**Dark** no no.. yo abajo.. Duo arriba xD muajajaja... gracias por tus porras Dark Mousy

**Ana** claro que recibi tus emilios.. gracias por mandarlos... y aun muchas mas gracias por leer el fic, es por ustedes mis queridisimos lectores (sone a doctora chafa de revista sentimental xD) que sigo escribiendo.

**Xin-Tamao** para ser sinceras, es algo que odiaba del protagonista de la novela en que esta inspirado en este fic... era tan.. posesivo, terco, macho y obstinado... pero.. eso le daba sabor a la historia... ademas.. aquí Heero solo es posesivo y obstinado.. y terco.. pero macho.. naaa... ya se le quito xD.

**Claverie** oooh.. mi fic es mandado como virus a los mails o.oU... xD no te creas... pues si... al principio este fic iba muy serio.. claro que en diversos capis meto mis guarradas que al fin y al cabo pese a lo que me choque admitirlo.. son muy mi estilo... y pues te confirmo... por que la verdad no se verá mucho su relacion, que Noin y Milliardo si serán pareja en este fic jojojo

**Midorikawa Eme** –kary se le queda mirando- ¿eres chico?... wow... wow... gracias por leer mi fic! Y aquí esta el capi 23.. me tardo pero... lo terminare.. lo prometo!

**Patro** no es que conozca el nuevo servidor de amor-yaoi... si no que solo la seccion de fics esta funcionando de nuevo... es la misma que la de antes.. yo lo descubri por que como buena egolatra que soy siempre que entraba a amor yaoi lo hacia atravez de mi cuenta personal xD

Bueno.. es todo por este mes... ¿por este mes diran?... oh si.. que este pajarillo va a volver a estudiar y le echara todos los kilos que pesa un Gundam para dar lo mejor de si en la universidad... deséenme suerte... y recuerden que.. he prometido acabar este fic... y los otros tambien si no mi consciencia no me dejaria en paz ni un minuto...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	24. Acto 24

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 24_

Le sonrió al chico mientras acomodaba su camisa, llevaban alrededor de cuatro meses en el pueblo del Sahuatoba y alrededor de dos meses de casados... no podía pedir mas, él era sumamente cariñoso con ella, tenia su cariño, era su esposa, y sin duda ya se estaba ganando su amor.

Dio un beso en la frente de su marido cuando este ya se marchaba, en últimos días tenia que ir al cuartel mas tiempo y mas días seguidos, pero ella tampoco se quejaba, gracias a eso su madre no tenia que trabajar, y ella tampoco.

Nunca imagino, cuando su madre y ella se mudaron a la Hacienda Yuy para trabajar, que algún día abandonaría al que llamo por diez años hogar por un hombre, un hombre que desde el primer momento que vio no lo pudo sacar de su mente.

Era todo lo que ella soñaba en un hombre, varonil, gallardo, trabajador además de dulce, si... era todo eso y mas, pero ese hombre solo tenia un defecto, amaba a alguien mas... y lo que en verdad mas le dolió fue enterarse después, de que ese hombre sufría por que, su amor no era correspondido.

Así se propuso amarlo sin esperar nada a cambio, su madre solo la veía con ojos de lastima, su hija estaba enamorada de una ilusión del amor...

Ella decidió acercarse a él, ser su amiga, inclusive su confidente... pero, el tiempo para el en esa Hacienda se terminaba... lo hablo con su madre... si el se iba... ella se iría con el... su madre la miró seria... para después sonreír... y decirle que rezaría a los santos para que ese joven correspondiera al menos a una tercera parte de todo el amor que ella le daba.

Y el día de su partida ella se escondió.. y el no la rechazo, intuía que era por que la miraba como una hermana menor, y ella se conformo con eso, solo con estar a su lado su corazón saltaba de alegría... la madre de él la recibió como una hija mas...

Mas el tiempo hizo mas doloroso todo eso... "ojala.. ojala el me amara aunque sea un poco" repetía sin cesar... hasta que el tiempo hizo que estallara... el le dijo "no se si te pueda amar,.. pero tienes mi cariño..." ¿le bastaba eso?... si... le bastaba, por que era una esperanza, la flama de una vela que se prendía..y quizás con el tiempo esta ardería aun mas fuerte.

El le pidió matrimonio cuando llegaron a ese pueblo, ¿ya había olvidado a su antiguo amor?.. ¿la amaba aunque fuera un poco más?... de lo primero no estaba segura, y no se lo reprochaba, y nunca le obligaría a olvidar a ese amor... pero de lo segundo... le besaba... se convirtió en su esposo... y en la noche de bodas la amo... la amo con ternura y cariño...

Si estaba viviendo en un sueño... no quería despertar nunca...

El contacto de los labios de su ahora esposo la sacaron de los pensamientos del pasado que sin querer se seguían mezclando con el presente –hasta mas tarde, Hil- le sonrió mientras salía de la recamara.

-Hasta mas tarde, mi querido Wufei..- le contestó ella demostrándole en una sonrisa, lo feliz que era, y cuanto lo amaba...

"Si esto es un sueño... soñare por siempre"

.-.-.-.-–..-.-.–..-.-

Se acomodo un poco del cabello que por lo fino el viento lo hacia volar... suspiro... ya llevaba varios meses en ese caso... y aun no tenia una teoría concreta... tal vez necesitaba a mas personas para interrogar... miró a su alrededor... estaba sentada en una mesa a un lado de un gran árbol... el pequeño local había dispuesto las mesas alrededor de la alborada a un lado de la plaza, por lo que uno podía ver a la gente pasear o los niños jugar estando cómodamente sentados tomando un café o comiendo un delicioso pastel.

Suspiro y de nueva cuenta se acomodo el corto cabello al lado de la oreja, cuando un sonido leve de que la mesa era golpeada la hizo salir de toda la red que se estaba formando en su cabeza para llegar a una parte en esa investigación. Miro a la mesa y vio a Milliardo sonriéndole y entregándole una taza de café.

-con tres de azúcar como pediste...-

Ella la tomo sonriéndole de igual formal, percibió el aroma del café antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Miro a Milliardo que parecía tan sumergido en sus pensamientos como ella estaba minutos antes.

-¿Piensa en el caso Winner?- pregunto dejando la taza sobre su platito.

-No- contesto dejando de ver a la nada para mirarla a ella pensaba que estos días has estado muy estresada...-

-Por el caso... si... ¿así que por eso me trajiste aquí?... jajaja.. Milliardo eres un encanto...-

El aludido solo tosió un poco para evitar que Noin se diera cuenta del levísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas –pero es que estamos investigando en círculos... los que estuvieron cerca de ese hotel nunca darán su testimonio.. y así nunca...-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- lo interrumpió Noin quien tenia su mano en la barbilla, gesto que hacia cuando iba a descubrir una pista o algo de importancia.

–Claro- contesto el rubio resignado a que por mas que le dijera a Noin que interrumpir de esa manera no era correcto, la chica lo llevaba haciendo desde que llego, según ella si no preguntaba de inmediato la idea se le iba...

-Tu me dijiste que tu primer sospechoso había sido Traize Maxwell.. ¿por qué?-

-Bueno... tu viste las fotos que tome de Dorothy...-

-Si.. y realmente pienso que te debió costar una fortuna.. normalmente los fotógrafos no están muy de acuerdo en hacer eso...-

-Un amigo mío me ayuda.. pero el caso es.. que observaste la fotografía de las uñas.. había sangre seca debajo de ella.-

-Pudo ser de ella al defenderse o incluso del atacante...-

-No.. si hubiera sido sangre de una herida que no se causo con las uñas y se ensucio la mano habría quedado mas resto de sangre aun si el atacante hubiera limpiado la mano.. alrededor de las uñas– tomo la mano de Noin y con el dedo índice delineo la uña del dedo de ella.

Noin sonrió, complacida –eres muy buen investigador Milliardo...¿pero dime... que tiene que ver esa prueba con Traize,.-

–Que el.. al día siguiente de la muerte de Dorothy me fue a visitar... y traía un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda... –

La detective se quedo pensativa –si tienes razón es una prueba muy contundente... y es lo que me enerva los nervios que todas las pruebas indiquen a Traize pero no tengamos esa definitiva para atraparlo!- con su mano hizo como si atrapara algo en el aire.

El jefe de policía solo suspiro –si... es una lastima...- volvió a tomar la mano de la detective para tranquilizarla. –y lo atraparas pronto...-

-Ya son casi seis meses que llevo con este caso.. y parece que no he hecho nada... el pobre señor Winner estará decepcionado de mi trabajo...-

-El debe de estar consciente que una investigación como esta es tardada...-

-Pero te juro Milliardo que así tenga que interrogar a medio maldito pueblo daré con la prueba definitiva!...- declaro decidida.

-Jjajja.. y con esa actitud te creo tan capaz de hacer eso..-

Noin solo hizo un mohín de desenfado y volvió a tomar de su café, cuando llego hasta ellos una chica. –Buenos días joven Peacecraft..-

-Clara... – no le sorprendió en absoluto la inesperada llegada de Clara –mucho gusto- tomo la mano de la chica y la beso mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una silla para sentarse. La chica miraba a Noin atentamente.

-Sigue en el caso de la muerte de la señora Winner? Toda una tragedia- dijo haciendo un gesto dramático llevándose la mano al pecho –pero es que así es la vida.. nunca sabes cuando te puede pasar a ti... y eso que yo la vi ese día paseando aquí con el joven Maxwell... aah.. la muerte nunca avisa..-

-¿A que horas la vio, señorita?- pregunto Noin interesada y con el ceño fruncido levemente.

-A medio día seria.. no era muy temprano.. pero tampoco tarde... era un hermoso día..-

Ambos detectives se miraron ¿querían una prueba definitiva?...ahí la tenían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El frío aire de las lluvias de ese mes movió su fino y dorado cabello, le sonrió al capataz diciendo que volvía por unas cosas olvidadas.. el señor no desconfió.. después de todo, la señorita Relena había sido gente de confianza del patrón por largo tiempo...

A la rubia no le importaba que alguien supiera que estuvo ahí, si descubrían su culpa en el asesinato de Duo, no le importaba... camino sigilosamente sacando una de las llaves maestras que había conservado, el llavero de las otras se había perdido... aunque sospechaba quien había sido quien las había 'perdido'.

Además entraría fácil, y terminaría con la miserable vida de ese Maxwell también muy fácil, colocándole la almohada sobre la cara inesperadamente, lo ahogaría sin duda... y después de eso no tenia el menor temor que después de la ultima venganza todo terminaría... se quitaría del vientre como fuera a ese maldito bastardo... y se alejaría todo lo posible de ese pueblo.. y de todo lo relacionado con los Maxwell y Yuy... odiaría para siempre a ambas familias.

Los pasillos de la casa lucían solitarios... sin duda no estaban los invitados que Traize había dicho estaban en la Hacienda, o el joven había inventado eso para medio proteger a su hermano y así evitar que ella hiciera algo parecido a lo que iba a hacer en minutos.

Sonrió.. no, Traize no inventaría nada para ayudar a su hermano, si en algo se caracterizaba ese maldito demonio era en solo pensar en él... ¿qué le había dicho cuando le dijo que llevaba a su vástago en el vientre? "no es mi problema..."... maldito infeliz... pero a decir verdad no se espero que la ayudara.. mas... él provenía de una respetable familia ¿cierto?... sí, pero eso no garantizaba que fuera a actuar como un caballero.. o tal vez si actuó como alguien 'honorable' al no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades..

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, cerrándola de igual forma se fijo que en la cama nadie dormía... arrugo el ceño... ¿estaría en el baño?... sujeto con fuerza la pistola que llevaba en la bolsa, si era así cambiaria toda la estrategia que tenia para matar a Duo.. una mas arriesgada y sin salida.. pero como ya había decidido antes.. ya nada importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haber entrado a la Hacienda sin que nadie lo viera no había sido problema... eso de escaparse de lugares sin ser visto no solo era habilidad de su hermano menor, también suya... entro a la casa por uno de los ventanales que había en la sala... se palpo el saco buscando el llavero, sonrió cuando sus manos tocaron el frió metal...

Sus ojos buscaron entre la tenue oscuridad una de las lámparas de aceite... casi se rió al ver que el destino estaba a su favor y en la sala había alrededor de unas cuatro... suficientes... vació el aceite en una botella y tomo una de las velas del pasillo que estaban al subir las escaleras...

En cuanto el muriera.. como su pariente mas cercano podría tomar posesión... Duo no tendría un testamento, de eso estaba seguro, por lo que quedarse con toda la fortuna Yuy seria fácil, además si se complicaba un poco siempre podía recurrir a la ayuda clandestina de unos de sus amigos y seudo abogados que tenia.

Miro la botellita con el aceite, en la noche anterior había roseado con el inflamable la habitación de su "hermanita", sin olor que pudiera delatar al aceite el chico no se daría cuenta que varias de las cosas dentro de su habitación estaban empapadas con el liquido, haciendo mas fácil que se propagara el incendio.

Con todavía de tener el descaro de tararear en voz muy baja una canción tomo el llavero echándole el cerrojo a las puertas... si su hermano se le ocurría escapar... se las vería negras...

Se inclino para colocar entre el espacio de la puerta y el piso un pedazo de tela, si las llamas no lo mataban primero, la sofocación por inhalar el humo si que lo haría, echo un poco del aceite sobre las puertas de caoba y procedió a encender el cerillo, observando la flama por unos instantes, no pudo evitar sonreír...

-Adiós.. hermanito...- dijo mientras tiraba la cerilla a la puerta, donde comenzó a arder lentamente, el salió de la casa como un fantasma.. tal y como había entrado, sin ser detectado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica cerró con furia la puerta del baño... ¡¿dónde diablos estaba ese maldito Maxwell!.. no podía ser que se desapareciera así como así... entonces se quedo inmóvil ahí en medio de la pieza.. ¡humo! Había humo en la pieza...

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia la puerta, pero al tomar el pomo de esta le quemo... retrocedió un paso, el humo y el olor de este la había mareado... cayo al suelo un segundo... todo el cuarto daba vuelta y se volvía cada vez mas negro... el humo y el olor de este la había mareado... Abrió sus labios para buscar auxilio pero la espesura solo logro asfixiarla.

Espasmódicos movimientos llenaron su pecho y comenzó a toser furiosamente, mientras su mano buscaba algo en que apoyarse. Estaba cayendo. Y por más que intentaba, no lograba que el aire fresco que tanto pedían sus pulmones le llenaran.

Cayó al suelo en un segundo... todo el cuarto seguía dándole vuelta, pero no podía morir.. al menos no de esa manera.. y mas podía su terquedad por vivir se apoyo en lo que halló cerca, un mueble en busca de una salida, que nunca encontró...

No sólo el cuarto se encontraba en llamas. Ahora podía sentir su propio cuerpo era lamido por las calientes llamas rojas... . Fue una suerte que cayera en la inconsciencia en ese momento.

A lo lejos, se podía divisar el humo saliendo de la Hacienda Yuy.. y pronto el rojizo y vivo color de las llamas avivo la atención de todos los empleados; la campana sonaba reafirmando la alarma y pronto todos los empleados de la Hacienda trataban de sofocar el fuego para evitar que se propagara al resto de la casa grande.

La alarma se propago hasta el pueblo, donde la noticia que despertó a todos en la madrugada era que la Hacienda Yuy se había incendiado...

Quatre miro asustado a Trowa, habían pasado las ultimas noches en la casa de este ultimo... y su primer pensamiento fue que algo le había pasado al chico bonito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya el alba bañaba los escombros teñidos de negro cuando el fuego fue sofocado, por fortuna solo el ala este estaba casi en ruinas... aunque tal vez era una fortuna ambigua.. pues... ahí era donde estaban los dormitorios principales...

Quatre llego interrogando al capataz –la señora Di.. ¿Adónde esta?- pregunto pálido y con un hilo de voz... temía lo peor.. su corazón estaba intranquilo.. pero no dolía tanto como las otras veces en que había sucedido una tragedia semejante, razón por la cual estaba mas intranquilo y confundido que nunca.

Pero el capataz solo movió lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación, y lentamente señalo un bulto que estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca... el abogado solo atino a abrir los ojos mientras de su boca salía un débil susurro –Dios Santo...-

Se llevo una mano a la frente, escuchando lo que el capataz le decía –quisimos ayudar a la patrona .. pero la puerta de la habitación estaba atrancada... cuando pudimos entrar su cuerpo estaba en llamas y solo pudimos tratar de apagarlas con mantas pero ya era muy tarde... señor Winner...- pero Quatre levanto un mano diciendo que era suficiente, no quería mas explicaciones, no quería mas detalles.. se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada...

Tal parecía que a Duo la desgracia lo siguió hasta el final de sus días... levanto la cabeza al cielo... –adiós... mi pequeño amigo..- al menos... ya Duo no sufriría... y tendría calma.. o eso pensaba.. pues su corazón estaba en calma... ¿acaso no debía sentir dolor por Duo...?... no... al menos.. estaba ya junto a Heero... y eso.. en parte... creía que era lo que le daba esa tranquilidad a su corazón.

Trowa llego al poco tiempo con el medico suplente que le había conseguido hace tiempo a Heero, para tratar a los heridos, vio como se llevaban el cadáver de Duo... el vestido quemado de olanes se veía debajo de la sabana... parpadeo mas que confuso ... ¿qué Duo no usaba ya los pantalones que le ayudo a conseguir la señorita Noin?... meneo la cabeza...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Habían trasladado a todos los heridos y el cadáver de Duo a la clínica del pueblo, el joven rubio presto su ayuda para trasladar a todos, como también Trowa presto la suya, pero sinceramente Quatre ahora mismo estaba pensando en todos los papeleos que se debía a poner cuanto antes a arreglar, Heero lo había nombrado a él abogado de la familia, y como tal debía de ponerse de inmediato a buscar y releer papeles, facturas, testamento... además era bueno pensar en trabajar en lugar de pensar que ahora Duo estaba en una fría plancha como lo había estado antes Dorothy.. no quería guardar una imagen semejante de nadie nunca mas...

Apenas había dejado al ultimo cuerpo en uno de los cuartos, y aun con un leve escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo salió, acompañado de Trowa quien le había puesto una mano en el hombro, no habían comentado nada de la muerte de Duo aun... sentían que estaba de mas decir algo.., el medico Britt los alcanzo cuando el salía..

-Señor Winner.. creo que debería de saber que la señora Yuy tenia aproximadamente dos meses y medio de embarazo.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto, por un momento sintió que había escuchado mal, o que el doctor estaba bromeando... es que Duo... sin quererlo soltó un bufido que se entremezclo con una risa...

-Se que es una doble tragedia..- murmuro el doctor que al parecer había considerado la reacción de Quatre como la mas normal, y sin decir mas el doctor volvió a meterse al cuarto.

Trowa estaba aparentemente mirando a la nada... –Quatre...- lo llamo girando su vista hacia el chico rubio mirando un tanto desconcertado –eso.. que dijo el doctor...-

-Es imposible..- contesto Quatre moviendo la cabeza y extrañamente sonriendo –el cuerpo que encontraron no es el de Duo...-

-Pero.. ¿de quien es?... hicimos cuentas.. no falta nadie del servicio ni nada parecido...-

-Sea quien sea no me importa- contesto sinceramente Quatre y suspiro –Duo esta vivo...-

-¿a dónde fue entonces?...-

-No se Trowa... pero dudo que ahora que Di Maxwell esta muerta el regrese... por que.. muriendo ella... tal vez... Duo Maxwell pueda empezar a vivir... y aun si no regresa.. espero que encuentre la paz y felicidad que siempre se ha merecido..- dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a Trowa, ahora finalmente sabia por que su corazón no había dolido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aspiro una vez mas el inconfundible aroma de tus ropas, me digo que es la ultima vez que lo haré... pero es que esta fragancia... que los primeros días después de tu partida fue la acompaño mi cuerpo, mi cama... todo... pero este aroma se fue desvaneciendo... desvaneciéndose con esto también mi ilusión de volver a estar entre tus brazos y aspirar tu fragancia.

Mas sin embargo, el volver a percibir ese aroma me hace sonreír... una sonrisa melancólica es verdad, pero al fin de cuentas, sonrisa... ¿cierto?"

Bajo del tren que había tomado, el pueblo en el que había bajado no era muy pequeño, y no quedaba muy lejos del pueblo del Guadiana, pero aun así era alejarse un paso de su antigua vida... se quito el saco negro, bendito color había escogido usar ese día... se seco el sudor de la frente y miro alrededor... no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría en ese lugar, pero lo primero era buscar donde alojarse por el tiempo en que se quedara.

Dio vuelta en una pequeña calle cuando vio algo que sin duda lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y después buscar apoyo en una pared... ¡Dios!... ahora si que su mente le estaba haciendo muy malas jugarretas... y es que.. ahora ya veía a Heero, cerro los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás "Dios.. seguro es el viaje..." se dijo mentalmente, pero cuando los abrió Heero seguía ahí, cargando un par de bolsas y aparentemente esperando a que alguien saliera de la tienda.

Una bonita joven salió de la tienda colgándosele de cuello a Heero y hablando aparentemente animosa... –pero... es que no puede ser... ¿eres en verdad tu Heero...? ¿ o solo es un intento patético de mi mente por evitar que salgas de mi alma...?

Sentía cada ladito de su corazón retumbar en su pecho.. calmarse... es lo que debía... una mano en el hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse –¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto una voz dulce, al girarse se topo con un hombre que le sonreía amablemente, su cabello negro caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos, que extrañamente, pese a los dos tener una tonalidad miel uno era mas oscuro que el otro.

No supo que contestar de inmediato... ¿estaba bien?.. no, no lo estaba... ahí enfrente de él estaba Heero!... miro de reojo a ver si seguía ahí.. si.. ahí estaba –estoy... bien...- contesto tratando de sonreír para no preocupar en vano al desconocido.

-Pero no se ve bien.. y una linda criaturita como usted no debería estar aquí si no se siente bien...-

-No en verdad que estoy bien...- le contesto pero ya era tarde, el sujeto lo llevaba de la mano, inútilmente volteo hacia atrás.. Heero había desaparecido.. por que... ¿si era Heero, verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora**: bueno... pues pese a que menos de la mitad ya se sabe el argumento xD... bueno que esperaban si esta es una cybernovela (callate Karin, deja de reirte!) aaah pero lo que me queda de consuelo es que no se esperaban lo de la Rellena, por cierto Suzaku... gracias por tu ayuda n.n.

Esto que mas... eer... ah si.. esperen actualizacion dentro de un mes y medio mas o menos jejejeje... –voltea a otra parte para evitar ver las antorchar que se prendieron.-

DEJEN REVIEWS OÓ

Matta ne.


	25. Acto 25

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 25_

-Si ya tenemos todas las pistas, ¿por que no damos la orden de aprehensión?...- pregunto Milliardo desde escritorio, Noin llevaba así media hora caminando por toda la oficina con todas las carpetas que contenían los papeles de investigación en la mano.

-Es obvio mi querido Milliardo..- contesto ella sonriendo de manera triunfal –dejaremos que la misma rata venga a la trampa...-

-Si es que viene...-

-Tu mismo ha dicho que se ha dado sus vueltas desde que paso todo lo del asesinato de la señora Winner.. y además no lo vimos hace poco por eso de la muerte del...- miro al suelo con tristeza –¿del matrimonio Yuy?...

Milliardo recargo los codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos para descansar su barbilla, pensando seriamente muchas cosas... Noin se acerco, apoyo ambas manos en el escritorio para quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Milliardo.

-Se lo que piensas...-

-¿Y que opinas?...-

-Que tal vez tu corazonada de nuevo sea correcta...- lo miraba directo a los ojos –pero no te preocupes... en cuanto lo atrapemos... pagara todas las que debe..- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente... Milliardo solo sonrió... quien pensaría que además de encontrar una gran compañera de trabajo en Noin, también encontraría una gran compañera de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien di "aaaaaaah"- le dijo el sujeto que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre y ya lo había llevado a una clínica, en cuanto entraron se coloco una bata blanca y se puso a examinarlo.

-aaaah..- obedeció Duo un tanto enfadado de ser llevado a un chequeo medico innecesario... y mas aparte por un desconocido.

-Pues no, linda... no tienes nada, con un buen descanso te bastara para quitarte ese color amarillento de la cara...- le dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en el pequeño maletín de medico.

-¿linda?- pregunto Duo omitiendo una sonrisa psicópata.

El chico solo volteo y le sonrió –bueno como no se tu nombre...-

Duo tosió un poco –querrá decir lindo...- dijo mirándolo, ahora aparte de omitir la sonrisa psicópata tenia que tratar de evitar sonrojarse, pues no se había querido llamar a si mismo lindo.

-Bromeas..- le dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza y mirándolo detenidamente.

-No debe de ser tan buen medico si no puede reconocer entre un chico y una chica..- contesto Duo haciéndose el "muy ofendido".

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza del medico –bueno.. es que nunca he visto un chico tan...- se acerco a su rostro tomando la barbilla con la mano, volteando la cara de Duo de derecha a izquierda. – pues con esos rasgos tan especiales...-

El chico de ojos amatista ya se estaba medio hartando de que aquel sujeto se tomara tantas, demasiadas libertades siendo que ni siquiera se había presentado, y se guardaba todas las ganas de meterle un buen golpe al sujeto...

Se levanto de repente tratando de que el doctor dejara de "estudiar sus facciones tan lindas" pero al hacerlo el doctor lo tomo desprevenido... coloco una mano en el pecho de Duo palpándolo y la otra fue a parar a...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el sonido de la palma de Duo chocar contra la mejilla del doctor se escuchó resonar por el pequeño consultorio, Duo estaba mas que rojo.. habría querido soltar un puñetazo... pero tantos años de estar condicionado a soltar cachetadas... –¡¿QUE CREE QUE HACE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!–

-Ay ay ay.. si que dolió.- contesto el medico sobándose la mejilla y sonriendo –solo quería comprobar que decías la verdad...-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Sabe que si hubiera sido mujer le hubiera esperado la misma reacción!-

-Si.. pero de todos modos hubiera valido la pena Jajajajaaja...- se soltó a reír sin pena alguna.

Duo solo lo miro con cara de que aquel sujeto estaba desquiciado. –ya, ya.. no me mires así...- le dijo sentándose en un escritorio y ladeando la cabeza pues la apoyo en la mano. –yo soy Jesús... –

Se quedo ahí parado parpadeando tratando de encontrarle lógica a la conducta del sujeto, pero no la encontró –soy... soy Duo...- le dijo dejándose caer en la silla donde antes estaba sentado... –y debo decir que usted es muy raro...-

-¿Por que no me dio pena tocar tu cuerpo?..- sonrió de una manera algo irónica –si sintiera algo al tocar un cuerpo desnudo no siendo mi pareja seria un maldito pervertido que solo busca aprovecharse.. mas soy medico.. se supone que tengo ética.. lindo- añadió al final.

-Y la prueba de su ética la tiene ahí marcada en la mejilla- contesto Duo señalando la mejilla roja por la anterior cachetada dada por su sacrosanta manita.

-Jajajaja.. precisamente...- sonrió de nuevo Jesús -¿vienes de vacaciones a Mapimí?...-

-No..- negó con la cabeza Duo –aun no se a que lugar voy.. simplemente.. ando conociendo lugares...-

-Si buscas un lugar barato para quedarte, nuestra casa también es casa de huéspedes...-

-¿eh?...- se le quedo mirando –bueno... pero no se por cuanto tiempo me quedaría aquí... además no traigo mucho dinero y...-

-Puedes ayudar en la casa...te pediría aquí en la clínica pero ya tengo dos ayudantes.. aunque me causan mas problemas que otra cosa..- dijo pasándose la mano por el fino cabello, por su cara parecía que recordaba todo lo que sus ayudantes habían hecho. –en especial por que tengo un tercer ayudante indeseado...- añadió al viento.

-PERO VAS A VER! CUANDO TE PASE ALGO POR ANDAR METIENDO A PUROS DESCONOCIDOS A TU CASA YO NO TE VOY A SALVAR!- se escucho una voz masculina gritar mientras se abría de repente la puerta y una risa femenina se escuchaba.

-Bien André... lo tendré en cuenta..- por la puerta apareció la misma chica que había visto al lado de Heero... y de nuevo lo vio a él... por fortuna ahora estaba sentado.. pero esa sensación de que su alma salía de su cuerpo no se le quitaba solo por ese hecho.

La chica ahora no estaba colgada del cuello de Heero, si no iba de su brazo mientras el sujetaba las compras. –Bien Isabel.. puedes soltarme.. ya no nos ve André...- su corazón dio un salto al escucharlo hablar...

Jesús suspiró –¿de nuevo dándole celos?...-

-Lo hubieras visto!... vino gritando todo el camino de la tienda hasta acá.. creo que no soporto que me colgara del cuello de Heero.- contesto la chica riéndose y tomando una bolsas de los brazos de Heero, para entrar por otra puerta que aparentemente conectaba con la casa, hasta que segundos después volvió en sus pasos y se quedo mirando a Duo.

-¿Y ella?...-

-El, mi querida hermana, es Duo, nuestro nuevo inquilino..- contesto Jesús sonriendo y levantándose –ahora yo tengo que ir a la casa de la señora Morán.. regreso al rato- dijo quitándose la bata y colocándose el saco.

Duo miraba al suelo solamente... Heero... no era un sueño... su Heero estaba ahí.. pero este no había echo ninguna reacción...

-Isabel, ya te puedes quitar de la puerta?.. necesito llevar esto a la cocina...-

-Ah?- pregunto la chica quien no le había quitado de encima la mirada a Duo –aah si, si... tengo que comenzar a preparar la cena de hoy... aunque solo tenemos a dos huéspedes.. bueno tres contándolo a usted señor Duo...

Al escuchar su nombre volvió a la realidad –eh?... perdón.. no estaba...- miro de reojo a Heero –poniendo atención.-

"Heero... ¿por qué no me dices nada?..." eso decía la mirada de Duo al mirar a Heero, este tal vez se dio cuenta que el chico lo veía pues le tendió la mano.

-Soy Heero...-

-Ah... Du.. Duo Maxwell- y si antes el escuchar s voz le había producido esa sensación de que sus piernas no lo soportarían, el contacto de sus manos fue demasiado, era Heero, estaba ahí frente a él, pero este parecía no conocerlo, pronto el contacto de sus manos quedo en el recuerdo pues Heero se metió a la cocina a llevar las bolsas que el aun cargaba.

Duo cerró los ojos ¿y ahora que hacia?... soltarse a gritarle a Heero que era Duo, Duo su esposo, su amante!... no, por que ni siquiera comprendía del por que esa actitud de Heero y es que...

-Esta bien?- de nuevo alguien lo saco del remolino de pensamientos que amenazaban con volverse a cada segundo mas turbulentos.

Al levantar la cabeza se topo con Isabel que lo miraba medio preocupada. El solo asintió con la cabeza –su hermano ya me había checado antes... dijo que solo necesitaba descansar- contesto con un amago de sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Oh... ¿entonces que espera para hacerle caso a mi hermano?...andando, andando, lo llevare a su habitación- le apuro Isabel a que caminara empujándolo por la espalda, el solo sonrió, al parecer la chica tenia un carácter tan peculiar como el de su hermano.

La habitación era pequeña, pero amueblada de forma que todo lucia hogareño y confortante, se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro ¿qué hacer?... Dios mío... coloco ambas manos en la frente y cerro fuertemente los ojos ¿qué debía hacer..?

Un grito de Isabel lo hizo sobresaltarse, era obvio que en esa casa nunca había paz, bajo a ver que había sucedido cuando escucho los sollozos de la chica – duele, duele..- gemía mientras Heero suspiraba y rodaba los ojos.

-Solo es una simple cortada... no te arrancaste el dedo.-

-ay si tu.. como tu no te cortaste...- le respondió la chica frunciendo los labios y girando la cabeza para mirar a Duo quien se había quedado en parado en plena puerta.- Duo! Pase... jejeje tuve un inconveniente con el cuchillo- le mostró el dedo vendado.

-Fue solo un pequeño corte... – le dijo Heero dejando de lado el alcohol para salir de la cocina.

-tiene su carácter- dijo la chica a Duo, quien se había quedado mirando a Heero.

-¿El... es huésped aquí también?-

-Se podría decir... hace tiempo mi padre y mi hermano lo encontraron medio muerto al pobre cerca del rió, lo trajeron acá, y lo cuidamos.. pero cuando despertó no sabia quien era.. y hasta ahora no lo sabemos..-

-Pero le llaman Heero...-

-Ah si, es que fue por que ...- pero Duo ya no se entero por que fue pues un chico rubio había entrado, se quedo mirando un tanto a Duo antes de decir "buenas tardes"

A lo que Duo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se perdió de nuevo en el mar de pensamientos... ¿Heero... no recordaba nada?... pero al menos estaba vivo gracias a Dios, bueno es que hacia poco lo creyó haber perdido... pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era ¿qué haría?... suponía que esperar a que Heero lo recordara... y hasta que eso pasara se quedaría ahí... cuando volvió a la realidad escucho que Isabel hablaba.

-¿Que mi hermano me quiere para que?...-

-Que le lleves unas medicinas que necesita para la señora Moran, sorda..- le contesto André.

-Ay tu, que caballero, compadezco a la pobre que se case contigo- le hizo un mohín y se metió a la clínica.

Los ojos grises de André se clavaron en Duo -¿y usted es?- pregunto tan cortes como siempre lo era con los desconocidos.

-Duo Maxwell... huésped de aquí...-

-Ah...- fue lo único que contesto André antes de meterse también a la clínica a seguir peleando con Isabel por los gritos que se escucharon salir de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven rubio dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio y su mirada se concentro en los ojos verdes que estaban frente él.

-Yo sigo insistiendo que debes retrasar todo eso...- le dijo Trowa con voz seria.

-Lo máximo que puedo retrasar todo el papeleo, y eso ya haciendo tramites bastante ilegales, seria dos años...- le contesto Quatre con la mano en los labios pensando mientras volvía a releer los papeles.

-Es que se me hace injusto hacer valido el testamento sabiendo que Duo no esta muerto... ¿y si regresa?-

-Te digo que no creo que lo haga, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo si al fin es libre?..-

-Pero siempre queda la posibilidad de que si regrese, Quatre.. además retrasando todo eso... será lo mejor.. bien sabes que Traize va tras este dinero...-

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar –bien... haré lo posible por retrasar todo esto... pero para eso debo volver al Sahuatoba... ya son muchas vacaciones- sonrió al final. Pero miro como Trowa seguía pensativo.

-No te apures, con todos los tramites es imposible que Traize haga algo para quedarse con el dinero... además ningún abogado, aun usando ningún sucio truco me podría ganar...-

Trowa le sonrió – te tienes mucha confianza como abogado ¿no?-

-Claro, querido...- le sonrió solamente Quatre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** jejeje... lo siento por estar tan pequeño el capi, pero era esto o hacerlos esperar otro mes mas por el capitulo.. estoy batallando un poco u.uU.

Ya saben, si quieren preguntar algo, háganlo les respondere.

DEJEN REVIEWS

Matta ne.


	26. Acto 26

COMPRO TU AMOR 

_Acto 26_

Pese a que todo es muy calmado aquí, no me siento a gusto... siento que me falta algo, pero lamentablemente no se que es...

Miró mi mano nuevamente, siento que ese algo que me falta esta relacionado con algo que estaba en mi mano... aunque también.. no sé... siento que estoy vagando en un túnel sin salida... y sin ninguna luz que me guié.. aunque, solo sé que debo seguir caminando hacia delante.

Y luego la llegada de él... que empeoro toda mi confusión... lo juro... juro que al verlo mi corazón pareció que dio un brinco... y luego un vuelco... mas no supe precisar por que... es cierto... el tipo no es mal parecido, pero es un tipo...

Pero aun así.. no me desagrada verlo... no me desagrada ver cuando sonríe, ni me desagrada escucharlo en sus incesantes platicas con todos, hasta con André tiene de que platicar, los he visto... platican demasiado.. y muy cerca también.

Ahí hay dos cosas que están mal... uno.. no me debería importar con quien deja o no deja de platicar, y dos... no me debería gustar... por que... es un hombre...

Tampoco debería estar meditando sobre esto, pero... cada vez que lo veo, tengo que controlarme.. por que algo.. algo dentro de mi me grita que lo abrace.. que lo bese.. que no lo deje ir... que lo haga mío...

Pero es un hombre...

Y ahí esta, sonriéndome de nuevo, yo solo desvío mi mirada... no debo de estar cerca de él, por lo que uno de los dos se debe alejar, y casi siempre soy yo el que me alejo, como ahora lo hice.. me sonríe y me voy.. por que si no.. no me podré controlar...

Esta necesidad que grita mi cuerpo por tenerlo cerca es demasiado fuerte, y en verdad me asusta...

Me miro en el espejo... ¿qué era yo?... ¿quién era yo?... no sé nada de mi pasado... o mas bien no lo recuerdo en verdad.. ¿debería asustarme tanto el que me guste un chico? ¿el que un chico tan hermoso me llame la atención?...

Quizás no.. pero quizás... y el quizá nunca es seguro... "Heero..." esa voz que me llama dulcemente... no lo deja de hacer...

Ojala supiera a quien le pertenece esa voz, e iría con esa persona... por que se que ella aclararía todas mis dudas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida en el pueblo de Mapimí era... rara... según pudo constatar Duo, Isabel y André se la pasaban peleando.. así mismo André peleaba con Heero, aunque este se pasaba todo lo que le decía el rubio por el arco del triunfo.

Mas a decir verdad André era un tanto amigable con él... quizá por que ambos tenían una meta en común... evitar que Heero e Isabel pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos se había puesto de acuerdo en eso, pero bastaba ver la actitud de ambos para saber que ese era su claro objetivo.

Ese día Jesús había ido a la estación por unas cajas de medicina que había pedido a la capital y por fin habían llegado, así que André y Duo ayudaban a descargar el coche con las cajas. Heero ayudaba comúnmente en la clínica, por que como había dicho Jesús, tenia un talento natural para curar heridas, y una gran ayuda para ellos.

Aunque el que Heero ayudara dentro significaba que estaba mas tiempo con Isabel, cosa que a cierto rubio desagradaba demasiado.

André le pasaba una caja, ya casi terminaban con el trabajo cuando salieron de la casa Heero e Isabel, iban a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba la chica para la pensión, cuando André vio eso se paro en seco y bufó, pasándole de golpe la caja a Duo haciendo que esta casi se le cayera de golpe al suelo.

-oye!.. con cuidado...- le dijo atrapándola por poquito.

-mmmm.. perdón..- gruño André cogiendo otra caja.

Duo solo sonrió –¿si la quieres tanto por que no le dices?...- preguntó con voz dulce y ladeó la cabeza haciéndose el inocente.

-¡¿Q.. que!- pregunto André sorprendido siendo ahora a él al que casi se le cayera una caja.

A lo lejos le grito Jesús –si quiebras esa medicina me la pagas!- y se volvió a meter a la clínica cuando una joven señora entro llevando a su hijo.

Duo se rió – en serio.. le deberías de decir que te gusta...-

-Bah..!- se sonrojo y miro a otra parte –tu que sabes...-

-Bueno... es cierto.. tal vez no sepa nada..- le sonrió calmado – pero es muy notorio lo que sientes por ella ¿sabes?...-

-Oh sí.. tan notorio que se le insinúa a Heero...-

Ahora Duo sonrió solo de compromiso –o te quiere dar celos... ¿no has pensado en esa opción?-

André se le quedo mirando –no me lo dices solo por que no te gusta tener competencia con ese Heero?- lo miro medio dudoso –oh si...- le aclaro cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Duo –tu también eres muy evidente con eso...-

-ejem...- se aclaro la garganta –si bueno... eso es historia aparte...-

-No criticare tus gustos...- le dijo mostrando que en verdad no le importaban los gustos que tuviera o no el chico de ojos amatista –pero no me harás decirle nada a Isabel...-

-Por que?..-

-Por que?.. por que simplemente se reiría en mi cara... y no me aceptaría...-

-Así que prefieres vivir en el silencio toda tu vida... ¿sabes, André?.. al que no habla Dios no lo escucha..- le dijo simplemente antes de meterse a la clínica a meter la caja que traía en los brazos y que ya lo estaba cansando.

Aunque eso si... ya tenia nota mental de dejar de ser tan obvio con respecto a Heero. Ya habían terminado de descargar las cajas cuando el otro par llegó de la tienda, Isabel observo que ambos chicos se habían cansado y les sirvió un vaso de agua fresca.

-Toma André...- le sonrió la chica, pero el muchacho solo se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-tengo que irme ya... tu sabes.. a la base...- le dijo, su sonrojo no seria muy notable en otra persona, pero dado lo pálido de su piel.

-ah sí.. ve.. no te vayan a correr...- le dijo la chica. Después miró a Duo –tu si quieres verdad?...-

-Sí..- se le quedo mirando...

-Es un tonto sabes...- le dijo sentándose. –desde pequeños que me gusta y el muy babas no me invita a salir... bueno.. supongo que otra le ha de gustar... y es sobre protector conmigo por que me ve como una hermana y...-

-¿en verdad crees que sus celos son por eso?- pregunto Duo tratando de no reírse, es que... lo que hace no hablar.. y no decir los verdaderos sentimientos...

-Bueno... creía que era por que le gustaba...- hizo un mohín de disgusto –pero ya no sé... aargh.. ustedes los hombres son idiotas...- se quejo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Duo solo se sonrió... cierto.. que a veces los hombres si eran unos idiotas.. el mismo lo estaba siendo en esos momentos... quedándose ahí esperando a que Heero lo recordara... ¿cuánto llevaba ya? ¿tres meses?.. y Heero no daba señal de que siquiera lo reconocía... a veces se preguntaba si no seria una señal del destino de que dejase las cosas como estaban.. que tal vez así debió ser desde un principio... que nunca debieron de juntarse sus destinos.

Se levanto, pero no... por que si así fuera... si el destino hubiera querido hacer eso... nunca los hubiera juntado de nuevo... ¿cierto?.

Suspiro mientras se soltaba el cabello para volver a agarrarlo en una coleta pues se habían salido unos mechones de tanto que se agachaba a colocar las cajas en el suelo... en eso sintió pasos.

-Lo siento deje aquí mi... oh perdone señori... ¿Duo?- pregunto André, Duo se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al escuchar voz tan de repente.

-Me asustaste...- le dijo ya terminando de agarrarse el cabello, notó que André estaba sonrojado, aunque no le dio importancia, supuso que por el echo de confundirlo con una chica había provocado tal cosa.

-te... ¿te han dicho que con el pelo suelto pareces..?- comenzó a balbucear André, es que realmente era increíble lo andrógino de la cara de ese chico!...

-Mujer.. si lo sé.- dijo con enfado Duo. No necesitaban repetírselo siempre.

-"y una mujer muy bonita..."- pensó André mientras recogía la chaqueta que había dejado.

El chico de ojos amatista recordó la conversación que había tenido con Isabel, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era volver a advertirle al chico -André... si no hablas pronto... la puedes perder..- le dijo Duo antes de salir el también de la cocina.. necesitaba descansar... le dolía la espalda.. solo a el se le ocurría cargar cosas pesadas.. pero bueno, en algo debía ayudar ya que en la clínica no podía... aun no soportaba ver sangre, aun si esta era de una pequeña cortada.

-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Oh Duo...- canturreo Isabel mientras entraba a la habitación que ocupaba el joven, le había llevado la ropa limpia, aunque no encontró a nadie en la pieza, solo un cambio de ropa en la cama, así que la chica supuso que Duo estaba en el baño, dejo la ropa en la pequeña cómoda y se fijo en algo que estaba sobre ella.

Era un hermoso anillo de oro sujeto a una cadena... lo tomó y lo vio... se le hacia muy parecido a otro que había visto... entonces salió de la recamara sujetando el anillo, ahí muy claro decía "HeeroxDuo"... las mismas palabras del anillo que portaba el chico cuando lo encontraron..

¿Por qué demonios tenia el otro par Duo?...a lo mejor y lo que le decía tanto André era verdad... y Duo si era un asesino... a lo mejor asesinó a la mujer de Heero y ahora solo estaba ahí para terminar el trabajo...

Entro a su recamara, ella había guardado el anillo de Heero, tomo en la mano ambos anillos, si Duo era un asesino, pensó la chica dejándose llevar por su imaginación... ¿qué estaba esperando para darle jaque mate a Heero?...eso pensaba cuando una voz conocida casi la hizo saltar al techo por la sorpresa.

-Isabel.. no has visto una cadena con un anillo?...- le pregunto Duo entrando a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entro con total confianza, no había esperado asustar tanto a la chica.

Isabel se dio la vuelta para encarar a Duo, aun con ambos anillos en la mano, y temblando cual hoja, es que su imaginación ya había formado toda una historia de misterio y asesinos que cualquier escritor envidiaría por tener entre sus trabajos.

El chico se dio cuenta de la cadena que colgaba de la mano de Isabel, reconociéndola de inmediato como la suya -¿por qué la tienes tu?- pregunto algo extrañado, el juraba haberla dejado sobre la cómoda.

- es lo que yo te pregunto...- dijo decidida aunque la voz le temblaba un poco. – por que tu tienes el par del anillo...- dijo mostrándole ambos anillos.

Duo no se inmuto, solo sonrió y contesto calmado –por que el otro es el mío...-

-mentiroso!... el par es el de la mujer de Heero! Él tenia este anillo puesto cuando lo encontramos.-

-yo soy la esposa de Heero...- lo acababa de decir y el mismo no podía creer esas palabras, parecían tan lejanas, tan fantásticas, tan... imposibles. Cerró los ojos, dudaba que Isabel le fuera a creer...

La chica miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Duo –si fuera tu me hubiera encontrado otra explicación mas lógica...-

-es que no la hay... yo soy el dueño del compañero de ese anillo... por que crees que dice HeeroxDuo?...-

-Pudiste haber adoptado el nombre de la esposa después de haber agarrado el anillo...- la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada algo escéptica.

-y si hago algo para que me creas?...- dijo suspirando y metiéndose mas a la recamara, Isabel se alejo de él, tal parecía que la chica realmente creía que el era un asesino o algo parecido... y tal vez si... había querido matar a Di, y lo había creído lograrlo... pero de alguna manera ahora la reviviría.

Abrió las puertas de armario sacando un vestido, no necesitaría de mucho para traer de vuelta a Di, aunque claro la dueña de la habitación si reclamó –oye! Deja eso!- pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de reclamar cuando Duo se encerró en el baño, dejando extrañada a Isabel, y cuando la puerta de nuevo se abrió acompañada de la voz de Duo que le decía "ahora sí me creerás?" lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue –santa madre de Dios...- no podía creerlo... en verdad que no podía aun cuando estuviera enfrente de sus ojos.

Es decir... ya había notado que Duo parecía una chica con el pelo suelto... pero ante ella no tenia a Duo... tenia a una hermosa chica que la miraba algo apenada... pero claro, estaba consciente esa chica, esa persona frente ella era Duo... nadie mas... se dejo caer en la cama.

-pe... pero...- aun había muchos cabos sueltos en esa historia... –si tu eres su es.. esposa... ¿por qué el esta como si nada?...- y apenas Duo había abierto la boca para contestarle cuando de nuevo Isabel negó con la cabeza y las manos -perdona.. olvidaba que no recuerda nada...- miro el anillo en su mano y volvió a mirar a Duo, la falta de recuerdo de Heero hacia un mas fácil que la historia de Duo fuera creíble... pero se tenia que asegurar de que fuera cierta –aunque el que parezcas mujer no garantiza que tu seas la esposa... ¿cómo se pudieron casar?...-

Duo solo suspiro de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la frente, -es una larga historia...-

-y yo tengo mucho tiempo- contesto Isabel sonriendo, mientras dejaba caer el anillo en su regazo, y entrelazaba las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos resonaban vacíos en la casa... entro a la recamara, el viento movía las finas cortinas, pues las ventanas habían sido abiertas esa mañana para refrescar la casa que tanto tiempo había permanecido sin habitantes.

En verdad que ya no dolía regresar a esa casa, caminaba por toda la recamara tocando los muebles, por que su recuerdo no estaba solamente en esa habitación, también estaba en su corazón... y ya tampoco dolía pensar en ella... sonrió con un tanto de nostalgia... la recordaría siempre, y ocuparía un lugar muy grande en su corazón... pero había comprendido que tenia que seguir con su vida...

Había regresado al pueblo del Sahuatoba, Trowa había decidido buscar empleo en ese pueblo, y vivir con él, aunque evidentemente para los demás Trowa solo estaría rentando una habitación en la casa Winner, pues Quatre se había negado a que Trowa fuera a vivir a la casa de su hermana que al fin de cuentas por ahora estaba desocupada, pues esta había salido de viaje para alcanzar a su esposo en Europa.

Tal vez lo mejor era guardar todas las cosas de ella, para que Mariana al crecer pudiera tener recuerdos mas palpables de su madre, con esa idea recorría la habitación lentamente, miraba las pequeñas botellas de perfume en el tocador, algunos de los lazos y broches de Dorothy aun seguían en él, de echo, esa habitación seguía tal y como estaba el día de la muerte de ella, a lo mucho lo único que había cambiado es que en el armario había muy poca ropa de él. Miro el escritorio, el pequeño cofre de madera estaba abierto y el diario de la chica estaba aun lado de él, lo tomo para volverlo a meter al cofre cuando un papel le llamo la atención, sabia que en ese cofre Dorothy solo guardaba su diario y los papeles y sobres para responder la correspondencia, mas nunca para guardar la propia correspondencia, por muy privada que fuera.

Así que un poco curioso tomo el papel, y el color de su cara se fue por un momento... leyó la fecha del documento... y el pequeño papel se fue arrugando conforme su mano se tensaba en un puño.

-Así que fuiste tu maldito...- su mirada estaba perdida, pero sin duda estaba totalmente llena de ira, su cuerpo temblaba a causa también del coraje que comenzaba a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo...

El muy madito se había burlado de ellos en todo este tiempo!... yendo por ahí pareciendo inocente cuando en sus manos llevaba la sangre de su adorada Dorothy!... sin pensarlo camino a su despacho abriendo un gabinete de la cómoda, entre sus manos relucía una hermosa pistola plateada...

Rió con un poco de ironía... es que hasta el muy maldito lo había contactado por lo del testamento de Heero!... lo había visto antes de partir del Guadiana pavoneándose en el pueblo por Dios!... tenia que hacerlo pagar... tenia que cobrarse con sus propias manos... ya no podía pensar racionalmente... ¿entregarlo a la policía?... ¿para que? Pudrirse en una celda no seria nunca suficiente castigo para lo que él hizo... ¡la muerte era lo único que se merecía!.

Pero había un problema, pensó llevándose la mano a los labios, la cual temblaba un poco... Traize no se había pasado por el pueblo en mucho tiempo, claro... si no era menso... así que... sonrió al tener una idea de cómo hacer que el propio Traize fuera solo a con él...

La avaricia manejaba a ese chico, sin duda... y si él le decía que le ayudaría a quedarse con la herencia de Yuy no dudaría en ir al pueblo... y ahí era donde él lo atraparía... y haría justicia con sus propias manos, y con esa idea en mente se sentó colocando la arma sobre el escritorio, tomando la pluma para escribir una carta a Traize... quien sin duda seguía en el pueblo del Guadiana... sabia que no se daría por vencido hasta obtener algo del dinero de Heero... aparte de asesino tenia complejo de bestia carroñera.

En su carrera por hacerse del arma del despacho no notó que había dejado la nota de nuevo en el escritorio, justamente al lado del diario de Dorothy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debe ser difícil...- dijo Isabel mirando a Duo, este había terminado de relatar toda la historia, desde el principio, y como siempre omitiendo algunos detalles demasiado íntimos que no eran necesarios dar a conocer.

-No en verdad... pase casi dieciocho años fingiendo... no es difícil si te resignas...- por que acostumbrarse no era la palabra.

-No me refería a eso... debe ser difícil estar cerca de la persona amada y no poder decirle cuanto la quiere y abrazarla...- la voz de Isabel sonaba algo triste...

Duo sonrió un poco nostálgico... –si... difícil... aun hoy no sé por que he permanecido aquí... tal vez deba resignarme y dejar a Heero comenzar una nueva vida y... - decía mirando al suelo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Claro que no!... el esta aquí por que no tiene a donde más ir... a veces lo he visto desesperado por no recordar de su pasado... ¿a ti te gustaría vivir siempre sintiendo que algo te falta?...-

Él contestó negando con la cabeza... no, no le gustaría, y sin duda si se iba y se separaba de Heero viviría siempre así... por que le faltaría él... y a Heero le faltaría su pasado... -Pero es difícil... seguir conviviendo a su lado... actuando como si el no fuera lo mas importante para mi... -

Isabel le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos –sabes?... deberías de decirle lo que me dijiste a mí... -

-No creo que me creería, Isabel, incluso para ti fue difícil creerme, ahora mas él dado que es protagonista de toda esa historia que contaría...-

-Tal vez... pero un shock así con suerte le devolvería la memoria...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego miro ambos anillos en su regazo, le regreso el suyo a Duo.

-Gracias...- contesto colgándose la cadena, -deberías darle el anillo a Heero... chance y así me recuerda... -

Pero no recibió contestación de Isabel, luego noto que Isabel seguía con la mano delante de él - tú deberías devolverle el suyo a Heero... -

-Pero... -

-Oh vamos!... una historia de amor no puede acabar así!...- le dijo levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre su cadera.

Duo solo sonrió como respuesta a los ánimos de la chica. –gracias.. lo haré... - salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para ir a cambiar a la suya, sin fijarse que alguien lo había visto a lo lejos...

-Un fantasma...- dijo Heero arrugando el entrecejo... ya iba a caminar hacia la figura cuando la cabeza le comenzó a doler... si era un fantasma... por que la figura se le hacia tan conocida?... se llevó las manos a la sien... él había visto antes a esa persona... ¿pero cuando?... el dolor de cabeza se intensificó a tal manera que ya no lo dejo pensar mas... lo mejor seria recostarse un rato... hasta que se pasara, como siempre lo había hecho desde que había despertado en esa clínica.

Después de quitarse la ropa que había tomado prácticamente sin permiso de Isabel se había quedado tendido en la cama de su recamara, pero ya la noche había caído y una penumbra era lo que reinaba en la habitación, prendió una vela que estaba sobre la cómoda, en cuanto la luz se hizo presente pudo observar su reflejo en el espejo... aun traía el pelo suelto, y pudo jurar que a quien vio en el reflejo era Di...

-Tal vez... siempre la amo a ella...-

"a penas te diste cuenta..." contesto el reflejo "a ti solo te amaba por que era lo que le quedaba... era lo que quedaba de mi...después de todo... cuando se enamoro fue cuando me vio... el mismo te lo dijo... amor a primera vista"

-pero tu no eres real... yo te cree... y te puedo destruir cuando quiera...-

"error... yo siempre estuve contigo... yo maneje tu vida largo tiempo... yo soy la que te controlo... y la que te puede destruir cuando quiera..."

-Ja... ya estoy alucinando...-

"nunca te libraras de mi... como hoy... siempre me tendrás que revivir.."

-No es verdad...- apretó la mano en un puño... –tu eres parte de mi... y yo controlo mi vida... ahora lo hago...-

"o lo crees hacer..." contesto burlona la Di que el veía reflejada en el espejo.

-cállate!- grito golpeando con el puño el espejo, quebrándolo y de paso haciéndose daño en la mano que ahora estaba completamente llena de sangre –no lo creo... ahora controlo mi vida...- murmuro sin quitar el puño del espejo..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wufei... en verdad... ¿te tienes que ir?...- preguntó sin poder evitar que su cara denotara lo angustiada que estaba... Nata había muerto hacia poco... y yéndose él... –me sentiré muy sola...-

-Vamos... tendrás compañía..- le dijo sonriendo tratando de desaparecer su tristeza y acariciando su vientre a la vez que con la otra mano la tomaba por la barbilla.

Ella lo miro y sus ojos azules se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas –no es solo eso... si te llegan a herir... –

-Me cuidare por que tengo quien me esperara de regreso...- fue lo único que contesto Wufei antes de darle un beso en los labios a Hilde... y era verdad... tenia un hogar a cual regresar.. y no podía permitir que por llamarlo al frente en esa guerra fuera a evitar que el se hiciera cargo de su familia...

Hilde aun sollozaba cuando el tomo su valija y salió por la puerta, un ultimo encuentro de miradas antes de cerrar la puerta para decirse mutuamente que se extrañarían... y que debían cuidarse...

Se trató de controlar para dejar de llorar, sabia que Wufei volvería sano y sano para atravesar esa puerta... no podía dejarlos solos... no sin que su hijo hubiese nacido... volvió a tocar su vientre donde momentos antes estuvo la mano de Wufei... –que Dios te acompañe y proteja mi amado Wufei.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por dios... y me podrías decir por que le hiciste eso al espejo?- pregunto Heero mientras vendaba la mano de Duo, no había querido molestar a Jesús o a Isabel, por que precisamente le preguntarían mismo que Heero.

-Solo...- y por que precisamente no sabia que contestar... estaba sonrojado, Heero tenia sujeta su mano con delicadeza... tantos recuerdos lejanos se le venían a la mente.

-Bueno en verdad no importa...- le dijo dejando su mano sobre la mesa con cuidado una vez que estuvo debidamente curada. Se quedo mirando a Duo después de guardar todos los lugares de curación en su lugar, sonrojado se veía bello... negó con la cabeza.. de nuevo sintiendo esa extraña atracción por el chico...

-Es que.. me siento desesperado... atrapado en un túnel sin salida...- contesto Duo mirando a un lado, los ojos los tenia algo llorosos...

Heero abrió los ojos extrañado y abrió los labios como queriendo decir algo, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, así precisamente era como él se sentía... observo a Duo... su semblante parecía triste... sus ojos lo demostraba... sus labios semi abiertos temblaban evidentemente por que el chico trataba de evitar llorar.

Sin siquiera percatarse sus pasos lo guiaron lentamente hasta Duo, agachándose cerca de él mirándolo a los ojos, Duo se sorprendió por la acción tan inesperada de Heero.

-Duo... debes irte..- le dijo seriamente –antes de que yo haga algo de lo que me arrepienta...-

-di.. disculpa?– pregunto aun sin entender, Heero se alejo de él. –no te quiero tener cerca...-

Cubetada de agua helada para Duo fueron esas palabras, miró al suelo... _después de todo.. el se enamoró de mi... de Di.. no de Duo..._ "acaso en verdad desprecias a Duo, Heero...? me desprecias...?"

-así que te alejas tu... o me alejo yo...- siguió Heero hablando dándole la espalda.

Pero no... Duo no podía darse el lujo de retirarse cual corderito... se levanto –por que?... por que te molesta tanto mi presencia?...- pregunto fingiendo un tono de seguridad que en ese momento no tenia para nada. –acaso temes que yo pueda hacer algo?-

-tu no... yo no se..-

-eh?...-

-me atraes.. me gustas..- le dijo encarándolo –ese es el problema de tu cercanía..-

-que temes... que no solo te guste y que te enamores de mi?...- oh dios, su corazón brincaba como loco... no era Di... era él... él era el que le gustaba a Heero, y siempre había sido él.. no tenia que temer...

-Claro que no!- grito él ojiazul como respuesta –jamás me enamoraría de otro hombre!.. pero esta atracción cuando te tengo cerca... no quiero hacer ninguna tontería...- confeso mirando sus manos...

Duo cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa, aun sin memoria no dejaba de ser él... ¿no había escuchado ya antes, en un pasado muy lejano esas palabras?... –no te preocupes Heero- le dijo sonriendo, queriendo provocar un tanto al moreno –jamás dejaría que cometieras ese tipo de tonterías...- y comenzó a caminar para ir a su habitación dejando a Heero atrás, apenas había llegado a la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió la presencia de Heero detrás suyo.

-acaso te estas burlando de mi?...- le pregunto al tiempo que lo volteaba colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-claro que no...- contesto calmado Duo sonriendo mientras acorralaba a Heero en la puerta de la habitación poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre esta. –simplemente respeto tus deseos...- lo miraba a los ojos sin perder ni un detalle de la reacción del ojiazul.

Sus bocas estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que tanto el uno como el otro podían percibir sus cálidos alientos chocar en sus labios –aunque dime la verdad Heero... en verdad... no te gustaría cometer esa tontería... aunque fuera una vez?– pregunto y sin siquiera obtener respuesta de esos labios los beso...

Muy en el fondo sabia que debía enojarse... lo había besado!.. pero... por que su voz había salido temblorosa cuando dio ese no?... que no estaba realmente seguro?... no claro que no... por que su cuerpo en ese momento temblaba de deseo... deseo que desde hacia meses había despertado en él el chico de ojos violetas...

Duo sonrió un poco, y mucho para sus adentros mientras con la mano libre abría la puerta de la habitación... –seguro que no?...- pregunto con voz muy baja mientras lo empujaba lentamente a la habitación y le daba otro beso...

Continuara...

-.-.-.--.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: muajajaja...-0- tengo sueño xD... en aproximadamente una hora tengo que irme a la universidad... pero ya que estaba inspirada ––-... por que lo notaron, cierto?... esta un poquito mas largo que de costumbre n.n, y el proximo estara tambien largo... por que la verdad no sé si el proximo capitulo será ya el ultimo o el penúltimo... yo quisiera que fuese el ultimo pero no prometo nada... excepto prometo un lemmon xD... el ultimo del fic uwu...

Quiero decir que estoy batallando mucho con este fic... es el que mas tiempo me ha demorado terminar.. (entre que me entran depresiones, se me desconchifla la pc o tengo mucha tarea...) no mas no salio rapido...

Dejen reviews a su cybernovela favorita n.n.

Matta ne!


	27. Behind the fic

**COMPRO TU AMOR**

_Behind the scens_

Una chica de cabello corto esta escribiendo en su laptop, la unica luz que hay es la que produce el monitor haciendo brillar su cara, se ve en su manera de escribir que esta inspirada, pero llega un momento en que se detiene por completo... la impresora hace un sonido raro y comienza a lanzar las hojas, después la chica recoge las hojas y las junta con otros cuantos paquetes de hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio, sale de su recamara y se dirije al estudio de grabación.

-Bien chicos... este es el final...- dice mientras unos rios de lagrimas sale de sus ojos y comienza a repartir los guiones.

-Por fortuna!- contesta Duo quien se levanta de su silla donde descansaba. -ya me estaba hartando tener que vestirme de mujer!-

-blaaaah.- Kary le saca la lengua. -si bien que batalle para que lo hicieras...-

-mmmm... no seguiste mis consejos...- murmura Heero mientras pasa las hojas.

-No segui los consejos de nadie.. tu querias que la historia se terminara hace veinte capitulos!... y si mas no recuerdoo...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA HEERO:

Después de darle como caja a Duo en la reconciliación, volverle a dar como caja...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA DUO:

Que Traize embarazará a Relena, esta le dijera a Heero y tuviera al bebé para que ellos lo criaran y Relena se fuera lejos lejos...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA RELENA:

Que Traize matará a Duo y Heero de paso por rechazarla...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA TRAIZE:

Matar a Heero antes de echarse a Relena...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA QUATRE:

No contestó nada por que Trowa lo estaba besuqueando...

FINAL QUE QUERÍA TROWA:

No contesto nada por que estaba mas ocupado en agasajarse con la linda humanidad de Quatre.

-oh si!.. esos tiempos en que ni siquiera sabias como iba a terminar la historia...- dice Duo sentándose de nuevo en la silla tipo hollywood donde esta sentado.

-seeh... hubo momentos de flaqueza.. como... cuando los quise matar a los dos jojo...-

-al menos mataste a Relena en la historia...- le dice Heero.

-hey te escuche Heero!- le reclama Relena que desde que salio de la historia se dedico a ser mesera del elenco...- (muajajaja... obligada por mi xD)

-Pero ya estas son las ultimas escenas a grabar, así que.. animo mi equipo!- dice Kary entusiasmada...

-Siii!- le contesta el elenco en coro.

En la pantalla se ven varias escenas del fic pasando en camara lenta con un canción supermelosa xD...

Se ven las palabras "COMPRO TU AMOR" que inmediatamente son aplastadas al lado derecho por una gran "LOS BLOOPERS!"

**BLOOPER #1**

_Esta vez le arrebato el corazón así como el aliento cuando la miro, su cabello estaba sujetado en un precioso moño (chongo) que dejaba una parte del cabello suelto cayendo en caideles, su vestido de un hermoso color azul cielo dejando a descubierto sus hombros, una cinta de un color un poco más oscuro que el vestido ceñía su cintura, sus labios tenían ahora un color rosa, y sus ojos.. Fue lo que más le impresiono a Heero, eran más hermosos ahora que como recordaba haberlos visto, cuando termino de bajar la escalera le sonrió..._

Duo va sonriendo cuando sin fijarse pisa la falda del vestido por que no lo había levantado con la otra mano y...

PUM! Sucede lo inevitable 9.9...

-DUO!- grita Heero (heroicamente intentando no reírse a carcajada abierta) para ir a ayudar a Duo quien rodó rete bonito por las escaleras...

-malditos tacones -

-CORTE! - grita Kary toda enojada.

**BLOOPER #2**

_Los violetas ojos de Duo se quedaron abiertos ante el sorpresivo movimiento de Heero, sus cálidos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos... y un agradable calor inundo el cuerpo de Duo, los labios de Heero, eran como si quemaran... mas no dolía... era una sensación que no había sentido antes... era una sensación que no había tenido al besar a Wufei, cerro los ojos y dejo que ese agradable sensación cálida siguiera llenando su cuerpo._

Las manos de Heero se pasan por la espalda de Duo acariciándola, y va a acostando a Duo en la banca mientras ciertas manitas no se quedan quietas y su boca ahora besa el cuello de Duo..

-Heero.. no.. Heero.. Heerooooooooo!.-

-HEEEEROOO! Déjalo ahí, el libreto dice "El primer beso", no "el primer faje"...- grita Kary enojada...

-aargh.. no lo dejan divertirse a uno enserio..- se levanta de Duo ya bastante despeinados los dos.

**BLOOPER #3**

_La chica sonrio y se levantó de la cama, al parecer para ella, a Heero le había gustado que ella estuviera ahí; la sabana que era lo unico que cubria su cuerpo cedio dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, se sento sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Heero que se encontraba parado al filo de la cama, echo sus brazos alrededor de el y procedio a besarlo._

O eso pretendia la chica por que a echarle los brazos a Heero este se hizo para atras y hasta hizo un sonidito de "aja toro" al hacerlo.

-corten...- Kary se da de topes con la mano mientras que Duo grita "eso Heero!" y el mentado Heero hace reverencias a la audiencia por evitar a Relena...quie por cierto esta con la carota pegada a la alfombra de la recamara...

**BLOOPER #4**

-_tu.. me hiciste esto!- escucharon que le grito Dorothy_ a Quatre quien lo tenia sujeto por la camisa, pero tras un solo segundo de decir esto Dorothy, ella y Quatre se sueltan a carcajada abierta..

-corten...- murmura Kary tomandose una gran botella de antiacido...

**BLOOPER #5**

_En el camino Duo iba pensando, ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre el universo y el tiempo se ponian en su contra? ¿el que mal habria hecho en el pasado para ahora estarlo pagando...?_

_-Hee...Heero?- llamo timidamente Duo al muchacho, mas este no le contesto, miro a su derecha y vio a Heero profundamente dormido... _

Duo saca una ramita de quien sabe donde y comienza a picar a Heero para ver si esta bien dormido, como si lo esta saca un marcador y al mas puro estilo de ese pokemon rosado cantante se pone a pintarle figuritas en el rostro...

Kary baja la cabeza derrotada -Corten!...-

**BLOOPER #6**

_A la mañana siguiente Dorothy se levanto algo temprano, o mas bien dicho la levanto cierta personita recién nacida para que le diera de comer. Así que después no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que salió a ver si Heero seguía en su pose de guardia de ejercito haciendo ronda en la puerta de Duo, mas al acercarse no lo vio. Se extraño, tal vez... Duo había logrado que se fuera... o lo había corrido... o Heero simplemente se había cansado de estarlo esperando y se había regresado a su propia casa, tenia miles de explicaciones para que Heero no estuviera ahí afuera, menos la mas lógica... que Heero estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que Duo._

_Al abrir la puerta y entrar los vio a ambos abrazados y solamente cubiertos por una sabana,_ pero Dorothy en lugar de salir de la recamara tratando de no provocar ruido saca una camara digital y empieza a sacar fotos.

-Con esto ganare tanto dinero!- exclama emocionada la muchacha ante la posibilidad de ganar algo extra.

-DOROTHY DEJA DE HACER ESO...- grita kary enojada y hasta olvidandose de decir corte -me quitaras la chamba al vender los videos ToT-

**INTERVIEW WITH THE AUTOR**

Duo esta sentando en un comodo sofa, del otro la do del sofa esta Kary.. ambos se miran y de repente Duo saca una libretita. -dime Kary... de donde sacaste esta loca idea de vestirme de vieja uwu?- le acerca el microfono.

-Bueno mi querido Duo, veras... todo paso cuando estaba viendo esa novela de amor real y la protagonista traia una trenza y...-

-Y?- pregunta intrigado Duo.

-Pues trenza es igual a ti para mi nn- contesta de lo mas simplona...

-Er.. bueno si.. y dime.. ¿fue muy dificil escribirlo?-

-Al principio no, como recordaran actualizaba cada viernes, pero entonces sucedio algo... tuve vida xD!.. no mentira, primero la pc de escritorio de mi casa se desconchinflo, y para esas fechas mi laptop a quien cariñosamente llamo Hee-chan estaba tambien descompuesta.. despues me la arreglaron pero... sucedio algo mas.. me gustaba ams estar en el msn que escribiendo xD!...-

-Floja.. irresponsable...-

-Y luego, despeus de meses de andar como yoyo, un mes con pc otro mes no, mas otro tiempo que me enferme y no podia agarrar mucho la pc fui avanzando lento lento.. hasta que... pum.. owoU... entre a la escuela y todo se volvio a un mas dificil...-

-¿Consideras algun factor mas que te desmotivo?-

-Bueno si, tambien eso... pro ejemplo cada vez que subia un review toda emocionada y orgullsa de haberlo terminado en lugar de recibir reviews diciendo que les habia parecido el capitulo recibia reclamos por no actualizar pronto.. y me desanimaba feo...-

-mmm ya veo echandole la culpa a tus fieles lectores..-

-No! no digo eso.. si mis lectores me dejaban reviews bonitos, pero quieras o no Duo, ccualquier critica influye en ti... -

-Seeh. .excusas excusas... en fin... alguna otra pregunta que le quieran hacer a esta niña?.. dejenla en el review... seran contestadas en el ultimo capitulo que sera transmitido al aire el dia 16 de enero del 2006... cielos.. casi dos años con este fic.. te pasas kary-niña-loca... te pasas 9.9U...-


	28. Acto 27

**COMPRO TU AMOR**

**ACTO 27.**

_amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas _

_amo lo que muestras o insinúas _

_amo lo que eres o imagino _

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

¡¡Cuanto había extrañado ese sabor!... esos labios... no podía dejar de besarlo... de abrazar su cuerpo mientras caminaba conduciéndolo a la cama... no lo podía evitar... lo embriagaba la necesidad de sentirlo cerca... era su Heero con un demonio!.. su esposo!.. ya no podía seguir actuando como si fuera un simple desconocido.. era el hombre que amaba!...

Pero entonces algo paso... el cuerpo de Heero se tenso y sintió como lo apartaba de él con fuerza. -déjame!... eres un hombre...!- grito Heero mirando con algo de rencor a Duo "un hombre demasiado hermoso...", se limpio los labios con el dorso de la mano -jamás haría esto con un hombre...- pero lo que mas le preocupaba era lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos... -jamás me enamoraría de un hombre!-

-ja..- dijo Duo cerrando los ojos y desviando un poco la cabeza... .-basta! Estoy harto Heero... Harto! Me niego a perderte dos veces! Me niego a seguir esperando como un idiota en este lugar, esperando a que me recuerdes... recuérdame maldición!...- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras lagrimas caían ya por sus mejillas... -por que en tanto tiempo no lo has hecho!... es que acaso no me quieres recordar?...- tanto así se quería olvidar de él?..

_y amo lo que dices, lo que callas _

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos _

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias _

_te amo en el beso y la distancia_

Heero estaba confundido y sorprendido... del enojo que había sentido por los besos robados no quedaba nada... él estaba llorando... ¿ese muchacho estaba llorando por él..?... abrió los ojos... ¿el había echo llorar a Duo antes... verdad?... se llevo una mano a la sien... si.. pero también lo había hecho sonreír... pero ¿por que... ?esas imágenes estaban tan borrosas...

-recuérdame!- el grito de Duo hizo que volviera a poner su atención en él.

_amo lo que seas y lo que puedas _

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas _

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas _

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

-O al menos... al menos... ¿recordarías a Di?...- pregunto mientras jalaba la cintilla que recogía su coleta y su cabello se soltaba, desparramándose por sobre su espalda y hombros -¿a ella si la recuerdas?... por que si es así.. te juro que volvería a ser ella... solo por ti... solo... solo por volver a estar junto a ti.. y que tu me amaras de nuevo...- sintió que Heero se acercaba a el, se esperaba que siguiera de largo y saliera de la habitación... seguramente Heero lo tacharía de loco al no entender nada de lo que gritaba él...

_"eres mío... siempre lo serás..."_

_"eres mi pequeño tesoro..."_

_"te quiero, te amo, te adoro!"_

Ecos del pasado resonaban en su cabeza, imágenes una por una desfilaban acompañando a esos ecos, por fin esa oscuridad se había disipado, por fin esa voz que lo llamaba siempre, ahora tenia un rostro: Duo...

-no es necesario... por que yo solo amo a Duo...- le contesto Heero mientras lo abrazaba -solo te amo a ti...-

-Heero?...- Duo alzo un poco la vista para ver a los ojos de Heero, quien ahora le sonreía hasta con la mirada.

-yo solo amo a mi Duo...- le dijo acercándose para darle un beso... un beso que empezó tierno para después volverse mas apasionado, mas entregado, mas desesperado... mas lleno de amor...

Por fin... por fin... estaban juntos de nuevo..

_y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas _

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas _

_te amo en la carne y en el alma _

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

Permanecieron fundidos en un abrazo, Heero descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Duo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello que para nada había cambiado, abrazando ese cuerpo menudo que tanto adoraba, simplemente deleitándose y al mismo tiempo tranquilizándose con la esencia de Duo... teniéndolo en sus brazos, sintiéndolo de nuevo suyo, aunque en verdad, ninguno había dejado de pertenecerse el uno al otro.

Su cuerpo aun sollozaba entre sus brazos, sus manos se aferraban mas a su camisa, aunque estuviera ahí, le parecía que si se movía, o decía cualquier cosa despertaría del sueño. Mas la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de Heero le comprobaba que no era así, no era un sueño, estaba con él.

-ya Duo... calma...- le decía con esa voz calmada y llena de amor, con la voz que siempre le había dedicado solo a él.

-Heero...- dijo su nombre mezclado con un suspiro -pensé enserio que te volvería a perder, que era el destino que jamás estuviéramos juntos.-

El joven ojiazul sintió como Duo se aferraba mas a su cuerpo, y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte -estoy aquí... he vuelto...- por que al fin esa oscuridad era cosa del pasado...

_amo lo que pides y regalas _

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas _

_amo tus instantes y lo eterno _

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos, haciéndole entender que estaba ahí... que ya por siempre estaría con él, comenzó a acercar su rostro, sintiendo los suaves respiros de Duo chocar contra sus propios labios, probando después los labios de Duo lentamente...

Sus manos fueron bajando por su cuello, acariciando sus hombros para después volver a colocar una mano en la mejilla de Duo, mientras su hermana comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del chico bonito para después dejarla caer al suelo, acariciando sus hombros con un suave roce de sus manos, recorriendo sus brazos de esta misma forma hasta tomar sus manos y juntarlas a las de él, podía sentir como el cuerpo de su Duo se agitaba conforme los besos continuaban.

Ahora fue Heero quien lo fue recostando sobre la cama, acariciando su cuerpo, abrazándolo para unirlo a su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible... lo había tenido lejos tanto tiempo.. que ahora sentía que, no, mentira, era una necesidad tenerlo cerca... fundir su piel con la suya tanto como fuera posible...

_y amo lo que amas, yo te amo _

_te amo por amor sin doble filo _

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte _

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo _

Sus dedos acariciaban cada detalle del rostro de Duo, acariciando sus mejillas para después ir a los labios acariciándolos de igual manera, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos violetas que la primera vez le habían hechizado, y que aun continuaban encantándolo.

Sus labios atraparon los labios que segundos antes sus dedos tocaban, bebiéndose el dulce sabor de Duo, mientras sus manos bajaban por la tersa piel del abdomen del chico, sus labios bajaron por su cuello, besando su hombro, besando su pecho y volviendo a recorrer el camino de retorno hacia sus labios. Sus manos ansiosas por sentir bajo suyo completamente el cuerpo desnudo de Duo desabrochaban el pantalón, quitándolo junto a la demás ropa que aun estorbaba, mientras sus manos rozaban, al igual que hicieron con la piel de los hombros, la piel de sus caderas y sus piernas.

-te amo..- le susurro Duo mirándolo, y diciéndole en esa mirada todo... no eran necesarias las palabras cuando tan solo una sola caricia o una sola mirada puede decir tanto, Heero le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente para darle después otro en los labios, suave.

Sin dejar de besarlo sus manos bajaron por su cadera, recorriendo sus muslos hasta la entrepierna, tomando entre su mano el miembro aun dormido de Duo, masajeándolo lentamente mientras su lengua saboreaba cada rincón de la cálida boca de su amado.

La hombría de Duo poco a poco fue despertando, mientras el chico de ojos violetas quitaba sin prisas la camisa de Heero, este seguía recostado sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, deleitándose con las caricias de sus suaves manos, sintiendo un cosquilleo muy agradable en su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Duo dibujaban figuras inexactas en su espalda.

Duo besaba su cuello y su oreja con pequeños besos, a veces jugueteando con su lengua y otras tantas dando pequeñas mordidas, su propia erección ya le era molesta siendo apresada por su pantalón, por lo que se lo quito, volviéndose a tender sobre Duo completamente desnudo, sintiendo su piel contra la piel de Duo, sintiendo esa sensación que por un largo tiempo estuvo olvidada.

La mano que continuo masturbando a su amado bajo un poco hasta tocar la entrada del joven, Duo soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el dedo de Heero entrar en el, preparando la entrada moviéndolo poco a poco, un segundo dedo acompaño al primero mientras que los pequeños gemidos de Duo se volvían mas frecuentes, siendo algunos opacados por la boca de Heero al besarlo.

Cuando la entrada de Duo estuvo preparada saco sus dedos, las piernas de Duo rodearon su cintura, y el se preparo colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada, empujando poco a poco para evitarle cualquier molestia a Duo.

El silencio en esa recamara no existía, pues se escuchaban los suaves gemidos de ambos amantes, aunque los gemidos de Duo estaban llenos de un poco de dolor, sentía como Heero se abría paso dentro de él.

Cuando finalmente Heero estuvo totalmente dentro se quedo quieto un segundo, llenado la cara de Duo de pequeños besos, y susurrándole cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo había extrañado, un suspiro por parte de Duo fue el indicativo de que podía comenzar a moverse, y así lo hizo, su cadera se movía en un ritmo placentero para ambos, mientras su mano seguía masturbando al chico bonito.

Pronto su mano se vio llena del blanquecino liquido que fue acompañado por un gemido de parte de Duo, y el pronto también llegó al clímax dentro de Duo llenándolo de su semilla, cayó con cuidado arriba de Duo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, observando embobado la sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba el chico de ojos violetas...

_y amo lo que amas, yo te amo _

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío _

_te amo con orgullo de quererte _

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

-te amo...- susurraron ambos amantes mientras fundían esa declaración de amor nuevamente con un beso...

El cuerpo húmedo de Duo quedo sobre el de Heero, quien seguía disfrutando de la sensación de su piel desnuda fundirse con la piel de Duo, su mano acariciaba su largo cabello, como hacia mucho, lo recordaba bien, una noche habían dormido de esa manera...

-Heero..- lo llamo despacito Duo.

-Dime...-

-Esto es tuyo..- le contesto el chico mostrando su puño para abrirlo y mostrar la sortija de matrimonio.

-Si, lo es..- contesto el tomando la mano de Duo para después tomar el anillo -y esto demuestra que tu eres mío...- dijo con voz dulce.

-hey.. no digas eso..-contesto algo enfadado el chico de ojos violetas moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para mirar a la cara a Heero -- no me gusta que me traten co...- pero fue callado por el dedo índice de Heero quien le sonreía tan dulcemente como había pronunciado las ultimas palabras, es que.. ¿no se habían dicho ya aquellas mismas palabras hacia ya mucho tiempo?.

-y también demuestra que yo soy tuyo... siempre lo seré...- y beso los labios que antes acariciaba su dedo índice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había recibido la carta de Quatre, así que siempre el abogadito sí había querido ayudarlo... sonrió para sus adentros, eso era mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, camino rápido por las calles, sabia que era peligroso andar por el Sahuatoba, sobre todo por esa detective y Milliardo, pues si conocía bien a su amigo, sabia que lo mas probable es que ya hubieran dado con la verdad... pero que lo atraparan... era cosa diferente...

Tocó a la puerta de la gran casa, y pronto le fue abierta, mientras lo pasaban al despacho del patrón, ahí Quatre ya lo esperaba, estaba leyendo unos documentos y solo levanto la vista cuando la mucama cerro de nuevo la puerta.

-No tardaste nada en llegar..- le dijo el joven abogado cerrando la carpeta de los papeles que antes consultaba.

-En los negocios nunca se debe esperar- contesto Traize sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba cualquier gesto de Quatre que le indicaran que todo aquello era una trampa, lo había pensado, si Milliardo ya sabia de su culpabilidad era muy probable que Winner también lo supiera, pero parecía bastante tranquilo pues el semblante de Quatre era el de siempre, no parecía ni molesto, ni nada por el estilo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón..- contestó él levantándose del asiento. Era verdad, Quatre mantenía un rostro relajado y sereno, pero sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en un puño, incluso sus nudillos estaban ya blancos de lo fuerte que los mantenía cerrados.

Se fue acercando lentamente a Traize, quien ya se estaba impacientando, quería ponerle ya las manos a la herencia cuanto antes -y bien.. ¿Dónde están los papeles que debo firmar?-.

-antes de eso debemos dejar claras unas cosas Traize- le dijo colocándose frente de él, aun con una sonrisa de falsa calma, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos de lo fuerte que le latía.. ahí enfrente estaba el repugnante ser que le había quitado la vida a Dorothy... su respiración comenzó a ser rápida... y en un impulso que ni el mismo lo vio venir tomo a Traize de la camisa acercándolo con fuerza a él mirándolo con furia. -y la primera seria por que le hiciste eso a Dorothy maldita sabandija!- grito mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara de Traize aun teniéndolo sujeto con la otra de la camisa.

Mas este solo sonrió cuando recibió el puñetazo -¿por qué me acusas a mi?-

-Mira desgraciado... no te quieras hacer el listo... encontré la nota que le mandaste!-

-¿y como estas tan seguro que esa nota no es porque nos vimos para otra cosa... y luego otra persona aprovechó que la vio en el motel y le hizo.. eso?- su voz sonaba irónica y burlesca.

-No te quieras hacer el inocente Traize!- contesto a su vez Quatre mientras aventaba a Traize contra la pared. - sabes bien que todos conocemos la clase de hombre que eres... la calaña que tienes encima...-

Traize soltó una carcajada mientras aprovechaba la distracción de Quatre al estarle hablando para invertir la posición, ahora el era quien tenia arrinconado contra la pared a Quatre, era obvio que era mas fuerte que el rubio, y todo ese tiempo había estado disfrutando de la ira del abogado, así que si era todo una trampa, como él lo había sospechado... no de la policía, si no de él... mucho mejor para el que fuera de esa forma... después de matar a Quatre se llevaría todos los papeles relacionados con la herencia Yuy... -admito que Dorothy era una mujer muy hermosa, y la verdad no se como se junto con alguien como tu... no te has puesto a pensar que quizás busco un hombre... por que...- lo miro de arriba a bajo aun sonriendo burlonamente - viéndolo bien, ¿no terminaste con ese amigo de Yuy?...-

-ca.. cállate.- le ordeno Quatre, Traize lo mantenía pegado a la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía aplastada su cabeza contra la pared. -Dorothy no era así...-

Quatre apretaba los dientes y aunque trataba de zafarse del agarre de Traize le era imposible, su cuerpo temblaba, no de miedo, para nada, si no de coraje, de impotencia... aquel maldito se estaba burlando en su cara.. se estaba burlando de su dolor.

-Realmente no me sorprende que buscará otros rumbos...- alzo una ceja -viendo lo 'delicado' que era su marido- con el dedo índice recorrió la mejilla de Quatre. -no me sorprende... siendo amigo de alguien como mi hermano...- el dedo fue bajando, ahora recorriendo su cuello, para después ser atrapado por la mano de Traize, comenzando a apretar lentamente.

Disfrutando de observar como esos ojos color aqua lo miraban con furia, y aun así él seguir teniendo el control sobre eso... -es gracioso... Dorothy tenia la misma mirada antes de morir... - le susurro en el oído con una voz que indicaba que el primogénito Maxwell estaba disfrutando completamente de ver la misma expresión...

El joven rubio solo cerro los ojos ante el comentario de Traize, por impotencia mas que por miedo, por arrepentimiento mas que por resignación... ¿no le podría decir adiós a Trowa, a Mariana?... ¿moriría sin ver sus ojos de nuevo por ultima vez?... y... ¿sabría él todo lo que le llego a amar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mano acariciaba el cabello de Duo, manía que tenia (y era tan raro recordar todo asi de repente... raro, pero satisfactorio), y que a Duo le hacia esbozar una sonrisa, era tan irreal sentirse de nuevo en los brazos de Heero.

Heero a su vez también sonrió, acariciaba con la mano libre los tersos labios de Duo, y sintió cuando estos se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa, no había necesidad de preguntar por que sonreía, dado que las razones estaban mas que evidentes esa noche, en que por fin volvieron a pertenecer el uno al otro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Heero?- pregunto Duo levantándose solo un poco apoyándose en su brazo, el silencio que antes había reinado por unos minutos fue roto por su voz y por el sonido de las sabanas y mantas al moverse su cuerpo.

-Volver..- contesto sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado Heero, oh si, debía volver para hacerle pagar al que había ocasionado que estuviera separado tantos meses de Duo...

-Oh...- no es que no estuviera contento con regresar al Guadiana, esta bien, no estaba del todo convencido de volver ahí, por que el volver significaría que 'ella' también debería volver... Heero debió notar que algo andaba mal por el simple tono de voz con que contesto Duo, por lo que acaricio su mejilla.

-Estuve pensando.. que tal vez después podamos comprar una casa en este pueblo... donde Duo.. es solo Duo...- dijo simplemente, tomo por el brazo al chico para jalarlo y acostarlo sobre de él. -¿qué te parece?-

-Enserio?...- es que, quitándole el echo de que en su estadía ahí Heero no lo había recordado, y eso prácticamente había sido una tortura, se había sentido bien ahí... siendo... él... y la idea de Heero por supuesto que le parecía tan tentadora.

-Enserio...- le contesto el dándole un beso en la cabeza y rodeando aun mas su menudo cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Debía regresar... para refundir lo que le quedaba de vida (si es que así se le podía llamar) a Traize en la cárcel por casi matarlo... por que eso también lo había recordado... la maldita sonrisa de ese... animal... por que sinceramente Heero no tenia otra palabra para describirlo... solo un animal le importaba su propia supervivencia y atacar a su propia familia... solo preocupándose por él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Buenas tardes señor Barton- saludo la jovencita que había abierto la puerta, Trowa contesto al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se quitaba el saco.

-¿y el señor Winner?-

-Ah, esta ocupado con un cliente en el despacho, señor- contesto la chica recibiendo la prenda de su patrón -es el joven Maxwell, me parece- termino de decir mientras desaparecía para ir a colgar el saco.

Trowa quedo extrañado ante esto, ¿Traize?... ¿que hacia el joven ahí...? Bueno, seguramente una vez mas había ido tras la Herencia de su amigo.. maldito vividor, pensó mientras sus puños se tensaban levemente y caminaba hacia el despacho, no creía que Quatre se molestara si interrumpía con una visita como aquella.

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta su mano duro poco en el picaporte para pasar rápida como un rayo hacia su cinturón buscando su arma. -TRAIZE SUELTALO!- no tenia tiempo para preguntarse como demonios aquel estúpido se atrevía a atacar así a Quatre, el rostro del chico rubio ya mostraba leves signos de inconciencia, dejaría las preguntas para después.

El mayor de los Maxwell se sobresalto ante la inesperada interrupción del "amiguito" del abogadito, eso arruinaba sus planes, y además... -claro.. como todo vil campesino traes un arma...-

Trowa arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de Traize -bueno.. nunca se sabe donde se vaya a encontrar a un animal ponzoñoso..- contesto Trowa caminando hacia el sin apartar su dedo del gatillo -ahora suelta a Quatre, maldito animal...-

-¿Lo quieres?... tómalo- le dijo sin abandonar la farsa sonrisa de seguridad Traize, lanzando a Quatre hacia Trowa, este lo tomo en brazos pero por la velocidad del movimiento sin querer la arma se disparo, no supo con certeza si dio a un mueble, una pared, o al mismísimo Traize quien como buena rata que era aprovecho ese momento de distracción para escabullirse lejos de la casa.

-Quatre...- lo llamo Trowa tocando su mejilla, el chico aun estaba tibio del rostro... estaba bien..

Los ojos aqua se abrieron un poco, mientas las manos del chico se aferraron a la ropa de Trowa... -Trowa... sentí.. sentí lo que ella.. sentí ese miedo...- logro pronunciar con palabras entrecortadas el rubio.

El cuerpo de Trowa dio un pequeño estremecimiento al escuchar esas palabras, acaricio el cabello de Quatre atrayéndole mas hacia él -sssh.. ya esta bien, Quatre... - aunque el muy maldito de Traize había emprendido la huida al menos Quatre estaba bien...

Mas Quatre solo negó con la cabeza -no Trowa... ese miedo de dejar al ser amado fue lo que sentí.. no temí por mi vida.. temí por dejarte.. a ti.. a Mariana...- cerro los ojos y suspiro... -sonara extraño pero... ahora que se... que yo fui su ultimo pensamiento.. me siento mas.. tranquilo...-

Trowa solo sonrió y deposito un beso en la frente de su pareja -Quatre... ¿por qué ese maldito te quería matar...? ¿por lo de la herencia de Heero?- Quatre le respondió con una negativa.

-El mato a Dorothy... lo descubrí por una nota que le mando a Dorothy y quedo guardada entre sus cosas...- mordió su labio inferior y apretó un puño.

-¡Quatre.. debiste avisarle a Milliardo, y no tomar las cosas por tu propia cuenta!...-

-¡Es que ese maldito no se merece la cárcel, Trowa!- le dijo apretando los dientes -¡el se merece solo morir!..-

El gesto de enfado de Trowa se suavizo al ver el dolor en las palabras de Quatre -Quatre.. tal vez en este mundo no exista suficiente castigo para el que arrebato una vida tan preciosa para ti.. pero créeme que cuando le llegue la hora será muy bien juzgado..- hablo con voz serena.

El rubio solo suspiro y asintió -y ahora por mi culpa se escapo...- paso saliva, el le había dado una oportunidad a Traize de escaparse y esconderse... se lo había puesto todo en bandeja de plata al desgraciado.

-No si le avisamos cuanto antes a Milliardo... además... puede que este herido..- dijo, mientras decía esto buscaba en el piso del despacho una seña de sangre que le dijera que si le había disparado después de todo a ese maldito... encontrándolas casi de inmediato, había unas cuantas gotas de sangre a la salida de la puerta y por un tramo del pasillo, pero después desaparecían, sin duda Traize se había controlado la hemorragia con algo.

El muy maldito si que tenia suerte, pero esperaban que se le acabara tarde que temprano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Ese desgraciado de Barton le había rozado el antebrazo con su estúpido tiro perdido... tenia que ir a casa de su madre para pedirle dinero y huir por otro largo tiempo... tal vez se escondería en Europa... se agarraba con fuerza el hombro donde escurría aun un poco de sangre, pero no lo suficiente para dejar rastro en el suelo de sus pisadas.

Entro a su casa, todo parecía tranquilo, y así estaba bien, ahora era cuando en verdad agradecía que solo tuvieran un solo sirviente para atender toda la casa, así no había peligro de que algún entrometido se preguntara por que llevaba vendado el brazo con semejante mancha de sangre adornando el vendaje.

Su madre no estaba ni en la sala de estar, ni en el cuarto de costura, donde era que siempre acostumbraba estar por las tardes, apenas se había encaminado por el pasillo para ir a las escaleras cuando paso por lo que alguna vez fue la oficina de su padre.

Su madre aun la conservaba tal y como su padre siempre la tuvo; y ahí estaba la mujer, de espaldas a la puerta aparentemente sosteniendo algo, se podía ver que estaba sollozando... ¿de nuevo llorándole al hombre?... algo debía de admitir Traize, su madre realmente había amado a su padre, y le había dolido el perderlo... no solo por el lado económico, como Duo y hasta el mismo pensaron... si no por que... realmente lo amo y lo extrañaba.

Entro al cuarto -madre- llamo con la voz dulce que siempre ponía cuando le iba a pedir algo a su madre, ya fuera dinero o que lo encubriera en algo, esta vez le pediría ambas cosas.

El cuerpo de la mujer se estremeció al escuchar la repentina voz, se escucho como si soltara un sollozo que evitaría cualquier sollozo mas que pudiera escapar y se giro, sus ojos estaban demasiados rojos por las lagrimas, los ojos estaban muy abiertos y claramente por su boca se podía percibir que luchaba por controlar una ira -¡¡¿cómo pudiste!- le grito lanzándosele golpeándolo con los puños. -¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste, maldito animal!.. lo mataste... pagaste para que asesinaran a tu padre!- chillaba histérica la mujer dándole de golpes en el pecho a su primogénito.

Traize abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era algo de lo que nadie se hubiese podido enterar.. a no ser que... alguno de los sicarios que había contratado hubiera ido para pedirle mas dinero a cambio de no abrir la boca o algo parecido, por que él había saldado esa cuenta...

Todo había sido muy fácil.. lo atracaron en el camino, haciendo parecer que fue un asalto, como su padre no conocía el rostro de los atacantes cuando le encontraron confirmo lo del asalto... asalto que nunca hubiese ocurrido de no haberlo planeado él.

-madre..- le hablo Traize sujetándola por los hombros, pero no lo dijo con una voz calmada para calmar también a la mujer, no, lo dijo con una voz autoritaria...

-tu.. tu fuiste el que nunca debió haber nacido!- grito sin dejar ese tono chillón, comenzando a derramar lagrimas, tal vez provocadas también por la histeria y la impresión. -Oh Dios.. que le hice.. que le hice a mi niño...?...- se soltó del agarre de Traize llevándose ambas manos a la sien, abriendo aun mas los ojos deformando la expresión de su rostro.

Su hijo solo le contestó con una carcajada irónica, ¿ahora le venia a preocupar la vida que le había dado a Duo?... -eso no importa... ya esta también muerto..- le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

La mujer solo se apoyo en el escritorio -maldito... tu eres el que nunca debió haber nacido!- le volvió a decir lanzándose de nuevo contra él, solo que esta vez llevaba en su mano un abrecartas que descansaba en el escritorio, clavándoselo en el pecho limpiamente, Traize tosió un poco antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, el dolor en el pecho era quemante... pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar aquel dolor puesto que su madre, con la misma expresión desencajada en su rostro, se lanzo a darle otra puñalada sin fijar bien el blanco, solo desquitando ese dolor y ese terror que sentía... la mujer estaba aterrada... resentida... y sobre todo arrepentida... una puñalada seguida de varias mas, siempre repitiendo la misma letanía... -nunca debiste de nacer demonio...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron a toda prisa a la jefatura de policía en cuanto al joven abogado le había vuelto, por lo menos un poco el color al rostro, debían alertar a Milliardo y Noin de que Traize era el culpable.

Al llegar Trowa y Quatre a la oficina de Milliardo se encontraron con que estos iban saliendo, ambas parejas se sorprendieron por la palidez del rostro de cada pareja...

-Traize..- comenzó Trowa tendiendo un papel, Noin arrugo el ceño tomando el papel y leyéndolo, para no decir nada, solamente pasar su mirada a Quatre, suspiro, Dios... de seguro el señor Winner había querido tomar justicia con mano propia, y eso solamente había causado que..

-Nosotros también íbamos para la casa Maxwell.- les dijo Milliardo indicándoles con la mano que lo siguieran, pues tenia prisa -ahora si la señora Maxwell toco fondo..- extrañamente la voz de Milliardo era delgada, como si le costara decir, o creer lo que le habían dicho...

-Mato a Traize...- les explico Noin con toda la calma del mundo -supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de la justicia divina...- se notaba la decepción en su voz... había estado tan cerca de atraparlo y cerrar su caso!...

-¿qué?- preguntaron azorados Quatre y Trowa ante la noticia..

-uno de sus ataques de histeria llegó muy lejos... - les contesto Milliardo omitiendo el comentario de Noin, el también estaba frustrado con eso... la muerte había sido una salida demasiado fácil para lo que debía pagar Traize, pero si se consideraba que había muerto en manos de la misma persona quien le había otorgado la vida...

-La señora Maxwell ya esta internada en el hospital psiquiátrico... nosotros solo vamos a hacer cosas de rutina... bueno Milliardo va a hacer eso... yo en mi caso solo voy para cerrar la investigación que se me asigno... - apretó el papel que le había entregado Trowa.

-Esta bien señorita Noin... usted hizo lo que pudo con el caso, y se podría decir que ese maldito de Traize esta donde se merece... - dijo Quatre, su mirada se mantenía en la nada.. al final... podía estar en paz considerando que el ladrón de la vida de Dorothy, también le había sido arrancada esa gema llamada vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya... esa historia si que esta para libro...- dijo Jesús esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba a Duo y a Heero, quienes con ayuda de Isabel habían puesto mas o menos al tanto al doctor de la situación entre ellos. -Lastima... me ganaron a Duo..- dijo por ultimo negando con la cabeza y poniendo una cara de compungido... o al menos intentando ponerla...

Duo se sonrojo por el comentario, tomándolo a loco la verdad, aunque se veía que Heero solo estaba sonriendo por compromiso por que.. hubiera sido mejor que ni sonriera.

-Ya, ya Heero, mi hermano solo lo dice de broma- trato de calmar la chica la 'sonrisa-tic' de Heero.

-Si.. broma...- siguió Jesús como diciendo 'ni tan broma...'

-Dejando a lado que le estas tirando los perros a Duo...- dijo Heero para en verdad tratar de alejarse de ese tema por que oooh, que en serio esa imitación de sonrisa que hacia daba mas miedo que otra cosa. -me gustaría que te unieras al proyecto que quiero realizar de llevar medicina y médicos a la gente que menos puede... este pueblo podría ser uno de los tantos que podríamos visitar...-

-Quien diría que resultarías ser doctor.. bueno.. al menos eso explica por que podías realizar curaciones tan sencillas con eficacia.. - Jesús sonrió sinceramente ya dejando las bromas de lado. -y me parece una excelente idea.. cuenta conmigo como uno de esos médicos...-

-Bien.. por que también me ayudaras a buscar a mas médicos...-

-Cómo ordene mi General!..- le contesto Jesús imitando un saludo militar que tan seguido le veía hacer a André.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron como pactando el trato ya mencionado, cuando entro a la pequeña sala de estar André, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un color rosa muy pálido, casi imperceptible, solo que con él se notaba mas por lo banco de su tez.

-Eh... Isabel..- contesto luego de haber saludado a los presentes con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, en su cabeza tenia pensamientos mas importantes que el preguntarse por que estaban tan juntos Heero y Duo... cualquier otro día en verdad se hubiera fijado, pero ese día no... el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo retumbándole en los oídos, una de sus manos ya un poco mas mojadas, apretaba con fuerza un papel, mientras la otra se escondía nerviosa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Dime?- contesto la chica sonriendo un tanto inquieta por la actitud del muchacho.

-Ne.. necesito hablar contigo...- ah, la voz la tenia nerviosa también... la chica frunció el ceño un poco antes de levantarse siguiendo a André que había salido de la sala, esta vez sin despedirse siquiera de los otros.

-¿Qué te pasa que estas tan nervioso, eh?..- le pregunto sonriendo tratando de tranquilizar a André.

Solo se escucho que el suspiro y dio media vuelta -me han llamado al frente...- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ah..- contesto la chica mientras se desvanecía la sonrisa de sus labios y sentía como un sentimiento de frió recorría su cuerpo de cabeza a pies... -¿cu... cuando te tienes que ir?..-

-Máximo el viernes... pero... Isabel... yo...- su mano que aun aguardaba dentro del bolsillo se removió un poco. -yo quiero saber si.. me esperarías?..-

-Ah?.. pues claro.. aquí tendrás a tu amiga que siempre te esperara..- contesto logrando volver a esbozar la sonrisa.

Ahora a quien le recorrió ese sentimiento de frió en el cuerpo fue a André.. -me... refería a...- su mano salió por fin del bolsillo apretada en un puño, la alzo frente a la chica abriendo los dedos para mostrar en la palma de la mano n bonito anillo -a que si al regresar te casarías conmigo...- sus mejillas cada vez se sonrojaban mas -tu siempre me has gustado Isabel.. y... si tu me dices que si.. tendré una grandísima razón para volver a..- pero sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir como la chica se lanzaba a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-claro que te esperare.. para casarme contigo.. tontito..- André solo contestó con una sonrisa, apretando aun más a Isabel contra él... no había sido tan difícil después de todo confesar sus sentimientos.. y lo mejor de todo... era correspondido.. una parte de él quería dar un gran respiro por eso, pero por mientras, seguiría abrazando a la persona que tanto quería.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo suspiraba conforme más se acercaban al Sahuatoba, ya habían ido primeramente al Guadiana, causando un gran alboroto en la Hacienda, aunque un alborto favorable, pues todos los empleados estaban felices de volver a ver a sus patrones con vida, y claro, también deseosos de saber como habían vuelto de la muerte...

Después de dar mas o menos una explicación de lo pasado (como siempre omitiendo detalles que no eran necesarios dar a conocer) se marcharon al pueblo natal de Duo, donde según les habían informado estaban Trowa y Quatre, ambos muchachos eran indispensables para que volvieran a tener la vida semi-normal que tenían antes de que pasase todo aquello.

-vamos.. solo estaremos ahí poco tiempo..- le dijo tratando de animarlo Heero tomando su mano.

-No es eso...- en verdad.. si era eso, según había le habían dado razón de que a él también lo habían dado por muerto (con quien habían confundido su cuerpo? No lo sabia) y eso quería decir que también su familia lo consideraría ya muerto... ahora.. lo que realmente le tenia así era.. ¿realmente quería sacar de ese error a su familia?... es decir si ya lo daban por muerto santo remedio..

Pero lamentablemente noticias como aquella se regaban demasiado rápido.. es decir... el pueblo del Sahuatoba era grande, pero todo ahí se sabia por que a algunos de sus habitantes les gustaba tener de pasatiempo la vida de otras personas.. así.. si alguien cualquiera le veía por ahí, inmediatamente todo se sabría... vaya, ahora que se ponía a analizar eso se sorprendía que su secreto hubiese sido guardado por tantos años...

-¿entonces que es?...-

-estoy algo... no se.. incomodo se podría decir.. por.. volver a ser.. ella...- comento jugueteando con el mechón el cabello suelto que descansaba sobre su hombro, le incomodaba volver a ser.. Di.

Heero como contestación solo acaricio su mejilla..., acercándose lentamente a él hasta tener los labios cerca de su oreja -pero ya te dije.. que al que yo amo es a Duo... Duo y su sonrisa.. Duo y sus hermosos ojos, Duo y su risa...- lo fue abrazando con cuidado -Duo y su corazón..- le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente y otro mas en sus labios.

El chico de ojos violetas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose aun más a Heero, que por cierto no se cansaba de eso, de abrazarlo y besarlo, ni de las muestras de cariño y amor que su esposo le daba.

Decidieron que lo mejor era llegar a casa del abogado, conforme el carruaje se acercaba el corazón de Duo comenzaba a palpitar cada vez mas... ¿Quatre también se sorprendería de verle ahí... vivito y coleando?.. ¿Que diría? ¿Que haría?... bueno pues, eso estaba por descubrirlo, el carruaje había parado justo enfrente de la casa, Heero se bajo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle, sabían que delante de gente extraña a ellos debían actuar como siempre lo habían hecho... aparentando que Duo en realidad si era una mujer.

-vamos..- le animo Heero mientras subían las escaleras, tocaron a la puerta para al segundo ser recibidos por el grito de una de las mucamas, que nunca supieron a ciencia cierta si fue un grito de susto, de jubilo, de sorpresa o de las tres mezclada...

Por supuesto que ese grito alerto a todos los que vivían en esa casa, incluyendo al dueño, y a su invitado, y todo paso tan rápido, incluso la reacción de los empleados de esa casa fue muy semejante a como habían reaccionado los empleados de la Hacienda, justo como lo había echo la chiquilla que los recibió en la casa Winner...

-Duo!.- exclamo Quatre acercándose al chico para después abrazarlo, era raro, el sabia que Duo estaba vivo, pero verlo ahí.. delante de él sonriendo... era todo tan... irreal... y fantástico.. que esa sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser borrar, incluso se acentuó mas al ver al lado de Duo a Heero... vaya... el también estaba vivo...

-Tienen mucho que contarnos... -les dijo Trowa una vez después de que hubo saludado él también a Heero y a Duo...

-En verdad... es mucho..- corroboro Heero sonriendo también, así los cuatro pasaron a la sala, era una larga historia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un tanto difícil de asimilar... su hermano muerto, su madre en un centro de salud mental... no lamentaba la perdida de Traize, y... tal vez su madre debió de estar internada en un lugar como ese desde hacia mucho, pero aun así, era difícil asimilar que lo que alguna vez llamó familia estaba por completo acabada...

Siguió caminando por el largo y estrecho pasillo al hombre, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos y el de las llaves que el hombre llevaba colgadas al cinturón. En un momento el hombre se detuvo, tomo las llaves y abrió una de las grandes puertas, haciendo el gesto de dejarle el camino libre a Duo para que pasara.

Paso saliva y volvió a caminar, entrando a la estrecha habitación, el cuerpo de una mujer arrinconado en la esquina se podía divisar por la poca luz que entraba por una ventana muy pequeña de la habitación... se acerco a ese cuerpo.

Se escuchaba que balbuceaba algo mientras mecía algo en sus brazos... -madre...- hablo Duo con voz muy baja, para tratar de no incomodar a la mujer, esta giro la cabeza hacia él mirándolo... después sonrió..

-Mira Traize... ven a ver a tu hermanito.. es tan lindo... se parecerá a tu padre cuando crezca... y los ayudara en la Hacienda...- le mostró unas mantas acomodadas de tal forma que parecían que adentro descansaba un bebé.

Duo sintió un nudo en la garganta, paso saliva para aliviar un poco ese sentimiento dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, o al menos lo trató de hacer... -es.. muy.. lindo.. mamá...- tapo su boca con una mano, no... era imposible.. ese nudo en la garganta no se iba... le había dado la vida que le dio.. no le habría mostrado un amor de madre pero... la abrazó... aun así.. ella...

-si.. es muy lindo.. mi niño..- la mujer ignoraba que Duo le abrazaba y seguía meciendo al 'bebé'...

Aun después del pasado... ella era la única familia, aparte de Heero que le quedaba, además de que... ella seguía siendo su madre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy asombrado Quatre..- comento Heero después de revisar los papeles que le había tendido el rubio -realmente eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo...-

Quatre solo rió como respuesta -bueno.. cuando haces algo que te gusta... es mejor...- aunque no lo quisieran decir, ambos chicos estaban algo nerviosos, Duo había querido ir solo a visitar a su madre... por el estado de la salud de la mujer era que había ido parar a ese centro y no a la cárcel ante el asesinato de su primogénito.

-pues si no hubiera sido por ti... quien sabe donde hubiese terminado este dinero de caer en manos de Traize...-

-es mejor no pensar en eso, y pensar en donde va a estar ahora.. me alegra escuchar que tu proyecto de médicos para los mas necesitados esta marchando bien..-

Heero asintió -y todo gracias a ustedes de nuevo...-

-Irán a vivir a Mapimí entonces?...- pregunto Trowa.

-Lo mas probable es que si... ahí es donde Duo puede ser realmente él.. y por su bienestar y felicidad seria lo mejor..-

-Estoy de acuerdo- le contesto sonriendo Quatre -aunque estarán algo lejos de nosotros...-

-Siempre serán bienvenidos cuando nos mudemos, pero para eso faltara aun... - pero en verdad estaba en sus planes esa idea de comprar casa en Mapimí lo mas pronto posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejar la mente, y apartarla del hecho que no había recibido carta de Wufei hacia bastante tiempo... podía haber muchas explicaciones a eso... además no debía preocuparse o su bebé recibiría todos esos sentimientos, se acaricio el vientre, ya faltaba muy poco para que el pequeño naciera.

Levanto un poco la vista y vio a una figura muy conocida salir de un edificio algo lúgubre o que simplemente a ella buena vibra no le daba... apresuro un poco el paso para alcanzarle, no creía muy prudente gritar su nombre como vil loca en medio de la calle, por fortuna pudo alcanzarlo antes de que subiera al coche.

-Duo!..- alzó un poco la voz justo antes de llegar, el chico se giro extrañado ante escuchar su nombre y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse enfrente de el a...

-Hil!- la chiquilla lucia un poco mas alta, y claro que no pudo pasar por alta la preciosa pancita de embarazo que lucia ahora la muchacha... era cierto.. cuando había regresado a la Hacienda no había podido dar con el paradero de la chica.. su madre solamente le había dicho que había salido lejos de la Hacienda del Guadiana a buscar sus sueños.. se preguntaba si los habría logrado... -cuanto tiempo sin verte..- le saludo con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bastante... pero me alegra verlo..- y se notaba francamente en su cara.

-A mi también me alegra verte, sobre todo que ya no supe de ti desde esa vez...-

-Si.. por que...- se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos... ¿Duo no se enojaría si le decía que... se había casado con Wufei?.. es decir... el chico alguna vez fue pareja de él...

-No tienes por que justificar que hayas querido salir de la Hacienda...- le tranquilizo Duo al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Ah.. ¿y se arreglo con el señor Heero?...- pregunto alzando de repente el rostro.

-Sí... - contesto él con una sonrisa que denotaba a felicidad que le daba el que ya ahora si todo, absolutamente todo estuviera bien con Heero.

-Que bueno!.. me había preocupado que no se reconciliaran, sobre todo por que se notaba desde lejos que se aman mucho... -

Duo se sonrojo por el comentario de Hilde.. -usted lo ama mucho, mucho.. ¿verdad?- escucho que le pregunto de repente, es que en el fondo, seguía teniendo miedo de la reacción de Duo.

-Sí... - contestó Duo.

De nuevo Hilde sonrió -y es feliz ahora?- se coloco una mano en la pancita acariciándola, acción que no paso desapercibida por el chico.

-Muy feliz...- sonrió ampliamente -y ahora me dirá señorita quien es el padre de ese bebé?- le señalo el vientre sin dejar de sonreírle, es que algo le decía que tanta pregunta por parte de Hilde, era precisamente para evitar que el hiciera esa pregunta.

-Wu...fei..- contesto ella sonrojándose sobremanera mientras miraba al suelo.

Duo francamente se quedo sin palabras... no, no estaba ni enojado, ni nada parecido a eso, simplemente estaba... sorprendido!.. en serio nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que él y Hilde se hubieran liado... aunque eso si, estaba interesadísimo por saber el ¿cómo?...

-¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?- pregunto sonriéndole -tenemos bastante que platicar, ¿verdad?- en su sonrisa se podía ver que estaba contento, el también deseaba la felicidad de Wufei, y si ya la tenia ahora, tenia razones de sobra por él estar también mas que feliz...

Hilde miro la sonrisa de Duo, y entonces supo que todo estaba bien, que el muchacho se alegraba por ellos... suspiro -claro que lo acompaño...-

-Hilde..-

-dígame?...-

-Háblame de tu..- le contesto casi en una risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Heero la verdad, no le agradó para nada que en la noche, cuando se estaban preparando para dormir aquel sujeto saliera en la conversación, aun cuando la oración había sido 'se caso con Hilde'... por él no volvería a mencionarlo nunca en la vida... pero tenia que controlar esos celos... era cosa del pasado lo suyo con Duo... Duo ahora lo amaba a él y eso importaba... eso se tenia que repetir para no empezar con su 'sonrisa-tic' que había adquirido después de platicar durante tantos días con Jesús en Mapimí.

-y ahora él esta en el frente...- le dijo Duo cuando levanto las mantas para acostarse junto a él, para el chico no paso el gesto que había adquirido desde hace rato Heero -tú... no deberías estar celoso...- le dijo divertido mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Quién esta celoso?- oh bueno, lo había intentado, pero había salido su 'sonrisa-tic' a flote.

Duo rió, inevitablemente haciendo sonreír a Heero al este escuchar su risa. -pues se nota que tú no...- le dio un roce a sus labios con los suyos.

-Hnn- gruño Heero al ser descubierto. Lo abrazo con fuerza, como queriéndole decir con ese abrazo que el era solo suyo, suyo de nadie mas.. pero parecía que el mensaje había sido captado pues Duo continuó riendo mientras se acercaba a besarlo, susurrándole en sus labios 'te amo tanto'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muchacha se encontraba arriconada en una esquina, con un pedazo de papel demasiado apretado entre las manos, y su rostro aun mojado por las lagrimas que hasta hacia un segundo no habian parado de salir de sus azules ojos...

Se llevo ambas manos a la boca, cuando al simple recuerdo de su nombre en su mente las lagrimas volvieron a surgir... no podia creerlo, mas era verdad... él...

-Wufei..- grito entre un sollozo aun mas potente cubriendose el rostro con las manos -Wufei, Wufei...- repetia en con voz ahogada por el llanto.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, sacando fuerzas de solo Dios sabia donde... seria mejor decirle tambien a él.. despues de todo... a ella le constataba que le tenia un cariño especial... y viendolo bien... Duo era ahora al unico que podia recurir en ese pueblo para un poco de consuelo por que...

Cerro los ojos posando su mano sobresu vientre, mientras cristalinas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla cayendo seguidas de mas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hilde... ¿paso algo?- pregunto preocupado la ver la cara de la chica cuando bajo a la sala a recibirla, le habia entusiasmado recibir su visita, mas al ver su rostro supo que no traia muy buenas que digamos.

La chica se lanzo a su brazos, en un abrazo fuerte, como queriendo sacar la fortaleza necesaria para decir aquella palabras.. -Duo.. Wufei... Wufei..- volvio a ahogarcele la voz por el llanto que ahora en verdad era incontenible... -es muerto!.- chillo la chica aferrandose mas al cuerpo de Duo.

Aquella noticia le cayo a Duo como balde de agua fria... de pronto los ojos se le humedecieron y el cuerpo le temblo un tanto... ¿habia escuchado bien?.. -Pe.. pero..-

-En el frente... el.. Wufei..- era evidente que la chica no podria calmarse sola.. Duo paso saliva y la abrazo sentandola en uno de los sofas para despues darle un vaso de agua.

-calma Hilde..- su voz denotaba la tristeza que sentia, y es que... Wufei... aquel que tanto tiempo fue su apoyo.. aquel que tanto tiempo le mostro su cariño, y el tambien sintio ese cariño hacia él... aquel que solo habia deseado su felicidad estaba... -no le hará bien al bebé que estes asi de alterada...-

-Lo... lo se..- dijo en medio de sollozos... -pero...- se noto el esfuerzo que hizo para dejar de llorar al menos un momento... suspirando hondo y bebiendo otro vaso de agua... habia llorado toda la mañana... y ni asi sentia que ese dolor desaparecia ni un poco, al contrario, le parecia que aumentaba con el transcurso de los minutos. -es un dolor que no puedo...- hizo un gesto de verdadero dolor llevandose la mano al vientre... los dolores que tambien habia sentido desde la mañana se hacian mas fuerte con el tiempo... mordio su labio.

-Hilde... estas.. entrando en labor de parto..- comento Duo sorprendido levantandose del asiento, y es que el era bueno para entrar en panico en esas ocasiones en que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer.. por suerte... -Heero!.- dijo saliendo corriendo de la sala hacia las recamaras de arriba que era donde ahora estaba su esposo...

En menos de quince minutos Hilde estaba ya en una de las habitaciones de la casa Yuy en labor de parto, por supuesto con Heero asistiendola...

La atmosfera de esa habitacion era rara... se podia sentir la tristeza de saber la perdida de un ser querido y la alegria de saber que otro llegará... los pequeños gritos de dolor de Hilde llenaban la habitacion, por lo menos ella hacia caso a Heero sin maldecirlo a él de paso...

Duo esperaba afuera... su pavor a la sangre aun no lo superaba, y el sabia que era mas un estorbo ue ayudaba ahi dentro...

-Hilde..- le hablo despacio Heero, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. -hay un problema.. si trato de que el bebé nazca sin problemas... en el procedimiento tu... no tienes las fuerzas ahora para resisitir lo que se vendria..- le hablo claramente -al querer hacer que el bebé nazca tu podrias...-

La chica lo miro, sus ojos llenos de una melancolia inexplicable -quiero que nazca...-

-Pero.. no seas tonta.. si tu vives podrias tener...- pero fue callado por Hilde.

-No... ese bebé es la prueba de que Wufei me amo... de que yo lo amé... quiero que nazca.. ademas.. yo.. sin él.. no se que haria...-

-Hilde..-

-Por favor señor Heero... quiero que nazca él bebé.. yo no importo...- su voz ya era muy delgada, rindiendose ante los brazos de la muerte que ya la acogian...

Heero nego con la cabeza lentamente viendo fijamente a la chica -estas segura de tu decision?...-

Ella contesto positivamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien..- aunque Hilde estuviera segura de la decision que habia tomado, Heero no lo estaba.. haria lo posible por que ambos se salvaran.. aunque algo en su interior le decia que eso era rogar por un milagro.

-señor Heero...?- lo llamo una vez mas...

-Si?..-

La chica le dijo con la mano que se acercara un poco, y en la confidencia de ese cuarto, le susurro algo al oido... bien... Heero de una cosa estaba seguro.. no le gustaban niguna de las decisiones de esa muchacha...

Solo asintio a la peticion de la chica sonriendo fugazmente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de una hora y media aproximadamente el sonoro llanto de un bebé retumbo en cada cuarto de la casa Yuy, Duo subio a las recamaras, habia esperado en la sala acompañado de Quatre que habia llegado despues de visita.

Iba subiendo cuando Heero iba saliendo, con el bebé en brazos, cosa que tapaba las manchas de sangre de su ropa...

-por que no dejaste al bebé con Hilde?- pregunto extrañado terminando de subir el tramo de escalera que faltaba mas Heero solo le nego con la cabeza...

-El parto de Hilde fue dificil.. hubo un momento en que todo se complico Duo y ella..- pero Duo no espero mas explicacion, entro rapido al cuarto, la muchacha descansaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Duo..-

-No puede ser... ella... - de nuevo ese sentimiento de que su cuerpo temblaba volvia... sintio que Heero le coloco el bebé en los brazos.

-Quizo que nosotros.. los criaramos...- le dijo con voz seria, pero consolandolo con la mirada -dijo que tu serias un excelente padre... que ambos lo criariamos bien.. ella.. ella quiso morir Duo.. quiso ir a lado de.. su esposo..- miraba preocupado a Duo, que parecia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria ah en medio de la recamara...

Duo bajo la mirada, sintiendo ese especial tibieza emanar del pequeño cuerpecito del pequeño que ahora dormia placidamente en sus brazos... -nosotros?- dijo despues de pasar saliva para ver si ese nudo en su garganta desaparecia, Heero contesto con un silencioso si...

Silenciosas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos violetas... siendo limpiadas por la mano de Heero, mientras lo abrazaba... reconfortandolo un poco...

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gabriel, Mariana.. haganle caso a la nana Abbot y ya vengan a merendar!...- grito Duo al salir del jardin de lo que ahora era su hogar en el pueblo de Mapimi; Quatre y Trowa habia ido de visitar para festejar el sexto cumpleaños del pequeño Gabriel...

Una pequeña de rubia cabellera y ojos azules claros entro riendo seguida de un pequeño niño, de piel blanca, pelo negro azabache y unos preciosos ojos azul-cobalto... acto seguido se abrazo de las piernas de Duo, aun riendo por la carrera que habia echo junto a su prima Mariana.

-ah, eres un travieso cuando vienen tus tios ¿eh?- le dijo levantandolo en brazos para caminar hacia la cocina.

El niño como respuesta solo le dio un beso en la mejilla -es que es divertido jugar con ella, papá-

Entraron al comedor, Mariana ya estaba en brazos de Quatre mientras Trowa le acariciaba la cabecita.

-Cada dia que lo veo esta cambiadisimo..- dijo Isabel quien estaba sentada al lado de André, la muchacha llevaba un bebé en brazos mientras lo arrullaba.

-Si.. cada dia es mas ocurrente..- contesto Heero por Duo mientras entraba de la cocina cargando cn un pastel de fresas y crema, el favorito de sus dos pequeños tesoros... Duo y Gabriel...

Habia sido raro.. ese niño era hijo biologico de Wufei... pero... tambien era hijo de esa muchacha que prefirio morir para que el legado de su amor hacia ese hombre viviera... eso se lo respetaba mucho a la mujer.. ademas de que... padre tambien es el que cria... y no cambiaria los seis años que habian vivido como una familia en el pueblo del Mapimí...

Duo tampoco lo haria.. abrazo mas a Gabriel acariciandole su pequeño y fino cabello negro... -es que es listo... se parece a su papá Heero...- dijo sonriendole hasta con la mirada a su esposo.

-yo me pareceré en lo alto a papá Trowa- exclamo la pequeña Mariana alzando una mano para que le prestasen atencion un poco celosa de que toda la atencion fuera ahora para su primo, todos los adultos soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de la niña...

Ni Duo ni Heero cambiarian ni una cosa de su pasado, pues si las cosas no hubiesen sido asi, nunca se hubieran conocido.. si no hubiera existido Di... Heero no se habria enamorado de Duo.. aunque... quiza... aun sin existir Di... los ojos de Heero se hubieran cruzado con los de Duo... y la misma chispa hubiera surgido...

Eso es algo que solamente el destino sabria...

Owari...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora: bien.. estoy en... choque!... termine.. termino... y... ay dios.. -suspira- supongo que todo ciclo tiene un fin, y este es el de CTA...

Supongo que muchos se esperaban esta clase de final...

La cancion usada en el lemmon como fondo se llama "Amo" de Axel Fernando... si la quieren solo pidanmela por mail, se las mando, enserio, por que es mejor leer esa escena con la cancion de fondo...

Por Dios!.. durante dias estaba planeando que pondria en las notas finales y ahora estoy en.. blanco!.. no se que diantres poner...

Supongo que agradecimientos...

A todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia por casi un año... si publicaba esto dos meses mas tarde se cumplirian oficialmente los dos años...

A mis padres por poner la pc xD...

A mis amigos por estar ahi xD

A mi betas readers que fueron cambiando a lo largo del tiempo... primero fue Karin, y luego fue Carmin... gracias a las dos...

A mi uwu... por tener tanta imaginacion 9.9...

xD no ya enserio ni idea de que poner...

mmmm...

Me preguntaron la inspiracion de este fic.. en verdad.. ya lo dije... un dia vi a la prota de la novela donde se baso este fic con una trenza y pense en Duo... de ahi.. solo ideé vestirlo de mujer y wuala...

Las demas situaciones se dieron de mis magnificas actuaciones... seeh.. creanlo o no queridos lectores cada escena de este fic fue actuada por miguelita y mis almohadas... hey! no se rian.. gracias a eso salieron escenas memorables.. como.. la cachetada que le dio Heero a Duo cuando se entero de lo de Wufei...

Y cabe decir que en este fic me hice bolas con las fechas tanto!... pero.. asi fue como terminaron.. Duo con 24 años, y los demas con 28 años (hijole, estas viejo Heero xDDD)... Natasha... 7 años y Gabriel 6...

Y ya.. pues.. se acabo..

FIN.. OWARI.. FINITO... THE END...

TT MI BEBÉ SE ACABOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Ejem.. dejen reviews...

Kary.


End file.
